Mafia Wars
by ukellicious
Summary: Las familias yakuza Date, Mouri, Takeda y Uesugi verán trastocado su poder cuando una venganza destruya el mundo que conocen.
1. Episodio 01

Un cálido atardecer pintaba el cielo en tonos rosados mientras dos muchachos descansaban, apoyados en un muro de un callejón. El más pequeño de ellos fumaba un cigarrillo.

–Vaya paliza que te dieron –dijo al fin, exhalando el humo en sus pulmones.

El joven que le acompañaba estaba cubierto de tierra, sangre y golpes. Nada grave para una pelea de barrio, pero que se burlara el tonto que estaba en la misma condición, lo irritaba.

–Pude acabarlos solo, pero te metiste en el camino... –se encogió de hombros–. Tenía que cuidar a Bon-ten-ma-ru-sama~ –terminó entonando las últimas sílabas.

Sintió un puñetazo en su brazo. El castaño detestaba que le llamaran así. Sólo pudo reír en respuesta.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos más, siendo ahora el mayor el que hablara con un semblante serio.

–¿Cuándo se irán?

–Kojuurou esta encargándose de los papeleos de la escuela, parece que partimos en menos de un mes –contestó el otro, alejándose de la pared para estirar su cuerpo y relajar la tensión que la pelea dejara en sus músculos.

Un "Hmmm" fue todo lo escuchó después.

Hacía ya muchos años que los muchachos eran amigos. A pesar de que iban en grados diferentes, asistían a la misma escuela. Ya que el padre de Date aparentemente corría un negocio muy fructífero, se irían a vivir al extranjero por un par de años.

Pasó un auto lujoso por donde estaban, acabando con la emoción del día cuando se detuvo y vieron que era Katakura Kojuurou, el tutor y guardaespaldas de Date. El sujeto bajó del auto.

El joven de cabello castaño suspiró, resignado.

–Me tengo que ir. ¿Quieres un aventón?

–Nah… Me quedare por aquí un rato más… No es como si alguien me esperara –dijo el otro, despreocupadamente.

Date se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el auto.

Al ver a los dos jóvenes heridos, Kojuurou les lanzó una mirada reprobatoria pero no dijo nada, volviendo al auto después de que el muchacho entrara.

–Masamune-sama, ya se le ha dicho muchas veces que no se aprueba en la familia su amistad con un vándalo semejante –la voz de Kojuurou sonó fría y distante.

–Vaya –el chico chasqueó la lengua–. Así que ahora ni me preguntas cómo estoy o dónde me hice daño, vamos directo al sermón.

–Masamune-sama... –continuó, resignado–. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación demasiadas veces... Sabe que un vándalo como…

Fue interrumpido por la voz sarcástica del muchacho.

–Oh, claro... Olvidaba que mi familia está llena de gente elegante que se dedica a hacer el bien en la comunidad.

Kojuurou detuvo el coche de manera repentina, girando sobre sí mismo para ver a su señor directo a la cara.

–No volverá a ver a ese mocoso, y se acabó.

El ojo azulino del adolescente se amplió imperceptiblemente. Sus dientes castañetearon dentro de su boca.

–No way –susurró–. No puedes prohibírmelo.

–Ya está decidido, no necesito hacer más... Partimos en una semana –tras lo cual reanudó la marcha del auto.

Masamune se aferró al borde de su asiento con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

–Detén el coche –ordenó con voz fría.

–Tengo órdenes de llevarlo a casa, su padre desea tener una cena familiar –contestó Katakura, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta el tono autoritario.

–Kojuurou... No me hagas repetirlo –amenazó el chico, transformando el aire que salía de su boca en cristales de hielo.

El tutor detuvo el auto, bajando los seguros para no permitirle bajar, y volteó de nuevo.

–¿Es una amenaza?–dijo, fingiendo sorpresa.

–¿Crees que sólo mi padre puede meterle miedo a la gente? –respondió Date de forma brusca, relamiéndose el labio herido–. Déjame salir, ahora. No tengo problemas en pasar por encima de ti.

Kojuurou, al límite de su paciencia pues ya iban tarde por estar buscándolo, quitó los seguros y bajó del auto, abriendo la puerta del joven.

–Adelante –dijo, separando las manos en forma de reto.

Date no se hizo esperar y saltó rápido sobre su guardaespaldas, que con un par de movimientos lo dejó de cara al suelo y con las manos atrapadas.

–Shit...! –rugió el adolescente, sintiendo el polvo del suelo en su nariz.

–Masamune-sama, su padre nos espera desde hace media hora... –suspiró–. Tiene cinco minutos.

Soltó al muchacho. Su trabajo le exigía cuidar y examinar a todo aquel que se acercara a Masamune, y Chousokabe Motochika no era nada más que problemas. Pero después de casi seis años con su constante presencia, sabía que era alguien importante para su señor.

Levantándose y sacudiendo la suciedad de su ropa, que de todas formas no podía ponerse peor de lo que ya estaba, el chico miró sobre su hombro una sola vez, dubitativo, pero echó a correr hacia el callejón.

–¡Chika...! –llamó–. ¡Oi, Chika! ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? Shit, no tengo tiempo para esto...

Motochika se había quedado un par de minutos, pensando en lo aburridas que se pondrían las cosas con la ausencia del Dragón; pero no siendo alguien que gustara de la depresión, caminó en busca de algo divertido que hacer.

Masamune respiraba agitado, desconcertado y afligido al no encontrar a su amigo. Algo comenzó a picarle la nariz, por lo que se la restregó fuertemente con el dorso de la mano. Previendo que Kojuurou se iba a enojar de verdad si no regresaba, no le quedó más opción que devolverse.

El chico se metió al auto con una cara que daba miedo. Su tutor lo observó largamente por el espejo retrovisor y arrancó luego de unos segundos.

Llegaron a la mansión de los Date y al chico se le ordenó que se arreglara rápido, pueslos esperaban en un lujoso restaurante y no podía llegar con esas fachas.

Las cosas se habían acelerado mucho para el gusto de Masamune y su intuición le decía que algo no estaba bien. Hacía tiempo que sabía a la perfección a lo que se dedicaba su padre verdaderamente, y los motivos del viaje no eran más que por protección.

–Iré así –espetó, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la mejilla ensangrentada–. Después de todo, ésta es mi realidad.

Los criados sintieron un leve resquemor al escuchar esa respuesta impertinente. Realmente nadie podía dominar el temple del joven Dragón y tenía tanta autoridad sobre ellos como su padre, pero si se contrariaban las órdenes de Terumune-sama, los que pagaban el pato eran ellos.

–Kojuurou–sama... –llamó una de las sirvientas. El hombre se hallaba en el porche, fumando con tranquilidad un cigarrillo–. Bontenmaru-sama no quiere vestirse, dice que irá así a la cena.

El hombre parpadeó pesadamente y rompió su cigarro, caminando al interior de la casa para ver qué demonios pasaba ahora.

Cuidaba del pequeño desde hacía muchos años y conocía a la perfección su actitud, era el único que podía lidiar con él.

–Por favor, Bontenmaru-sama –rogaba otro criado–. Haga el favor de cambiarse de ropa al menos, si no quiere asearse.

–¡No lo haré, demonios! ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Ni que me quisieran allá realmente –protestaba el adolescente, arrojando la ropa limpia a los criados.

Kojuurou esquivó un par de prendas que salían volando por la puerta al acercarse.

–Le di tiempo de hacer sus cosas, he pasado por alto gran parte de actitudes que no deberían estar presentes... –lo miraba severamente–. ¿Por qué no coopera con esto al menos? Es algo importante, Masamune-sama...

–¡A nadie le importa mi opinión! –rugió el chico–. ¿Por qué debo colaborar, si a mí nadie me hace ningún favor? Si a mi padre le importara lo que pienso... Si así fuera, no habrían puesto primero a mi hermano en la línea de sucesión, si yo soy el primogénito. ¡Si así fuera, no me obligarían a irme, ni a dejar la escuela, ni a separarme de Chika!

–Déjennos solos –ordenó Katakura a los demás sirvientes, que se retiraron cerrando la puerta tras ellos–. Masamune-sama, sabe que no es seguro quedarse aquí ahora...

Evito el tema de la sucesión deliberadamente, no conocía la respuesta tampoco y, en lo personal, también le molestaba.

El muchacho lo miraba fijo, con la vista llorosa.

Hacía mucho que no veía esa expresión en el niño, cosa que le hizo bajar muchas de sus defensas. Dio unos pasos para acortar la distancia y continuó en un tono más confortante:

–Sabe que lo de la sucesión no está decidido aún, y con este tipo de berrinches no creo que llegue a ser suya –respiró hondo y puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho–. Me encargaré de que Chousokabe sepa de nuestra partida... Por favor, ponga de su parte.

Date bajó la cabeza y respiró fuerte, con la nariz tapada.

–Me voy a duchar –fue todo lo que dijo, comenzando a desvestirse mientras se dirigía al baño.

Cuando los sirvientes vieron salir a Kojuurou después de un rato, seguido por un Date en ropa de vestir no tan formal, suspiraron con alivio.

–¿No quiere que le curemos las heridas? –preguntó una de las sirvientas.

Masamune no respondió nada. Estaba ofendidísimo con sus criados. Kojuurou contestó en su lugar.

–Ya vamos retrasados, será después de la cena.

Subieron al auto y llegaron al lugar de reunión unos cuantos minutos después; llevaban una hora de retraso.

El restaurante no era elegante, era fabuloso. Largas mesas llenas de hombres de traje y mujeres en vestido de noche se sucedían a lo largo del enorme salón.

Terumune presidía una mesa rectangular ubicada al fondo del restaurante, vestido con un kimono exquisito que dejaba ver parte de sus tatuajes. Era un hombre bien parecido, de ojos azules y destellantes y cabello oscuro y corto, que llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja. Su rostro, de facciones alargadas, se contrajo imperceptiblemente cuando vio aparecer a su hijo mayor. El resto de la familia sólo dirigió miradas reprobatorias al jovencito, que avanzó sin mirar a nadie hasta que llegó a la silla que estaba a la derecha de su padre, sentándose sin ninguna ceremonia. Kojuurou llegó hasta su jefe y se dobló en una respetuosa reverencia antes de tomar asiento, en la silla libre que quedaba junto al joven Dragón.

–Parece que Masamune ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia –comentó el patriarca, con una sonrisa irónica.

Date desvió los ojos con fastidio, odiaba estas reuniones.

–Bueno, es obvio entonces por qué no merece la sucesión –reflexionó uno de los yakuza, en la otra punta de la mesa.

El chico volteó a mirar a aquel insolente, con el hielo instalado en su único ojo. La maldita sucesión... Sólo de eso se hablaba en esa maldita familia.

Su madre sonreía plácidamente mientras bebía silenciosa una copa de vino, estaba sentada a la izquierda de su esposo, después de su hijo menor.

Masamune odiaba aquella sonrisita hipócrita, esa mujer tenía que ser la más despreciable fémina existente en el planeta.

Kojuurou estuvo por excusar su tardanza pero Terumune lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano. Muchas cosas lo estaban agobiando como para continuar esa discusión.

Cuando Terumune empezó a hablar, todos guardaron silencio al instante.

–Como muchos sabrán, estamos pasando por momentos críticos... Los cité a ustedes aquí por ser en quienes aún puedo confiar.

Su hijo mayor se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada hacia un costado.

–The hell you trust me –pensó, molesto.

El hombre, ajeno a todo lo demás, continuó hablando de los problemas que estaban sobre su "asociación": infiltrados que amenazaban desmoronar todo desde la base, otras familias buscando expandirse, el peligro para los más inexpertos...

–La Familia del Sol se está haciendo más poderosa en el oeste –intervino uno de los yakuza, cuando su jefe le cedió la palabra–. Ya tienen controlados todos los burdeles del lado occidental.

–Así es... –Terumune se pausó un momento–. Hoy, con el temor de hundirme hasta el fondo, les ofrezco a todos la oportunidad de irse y vivir del mejor modo que puedan.

Susurros y miradas confundidas se generaron entre los yakuza.

–Mi familia partirá en una semana al extranjero, los demás tienen la misma oportunidad... –se detuvo para mirar a sus hombres–. Pero quien quiera quedarse a mi lado y pelear, no se quedará con las manos vacías.

Sus dos hijos abrieron grandes los ojos, volteando a verlo fijamente. ¿Él no iría con ellos?

Todos, indignados por semejante propuesta de cobardía, levantaron el puño en señal de apoyo.

–Papá –llamó Masamune, nervioso.

–Calma, calma –pedía Terumune–. Todos ustedes me son muy caros, y no quiero que mueran y dejen familias destrozadas sólo por mí. Eso es todo.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar. La gran mayoría declaró que se quedaría, y sólo unos pocos parecieron analizar la proposición. El patriarca aseguró entender a quienes no quisieran quedarse, pero advirtió a los que sí lo harían que las cosas no iban a ser divertidas ni fáciles.

–¡Papá!

El súbito grito de Masamune cortó todos los comentarios.

–¿Nos vas a mandar al extranjero así como así, mientras tú te quedas a morir en una absurda guerra de pandillas? –bramó el adolescente–. ¡Es lo más estúpido que he oído! O nos dejas quedar... o tú vienes con nosotros –ultimó, poniéndose de pie.

Yoshihime bajó su copa, anonadada por semejante muestra de actitud.

–Somos "la familia, los cuatro", ¿recuerdas? No puedes separarnos –añadió, con un tono menos agresivo, pues el rostro de su padre infundía terror en corazones más valientes que el suyo.

Todos guardaban silencio expectantes. Sabían que el muchacho estaba indisciplinado, ¿pero al grado de gritarle a Terumune?

–¿Lo ves, querido? Te dije que sería un pésimo líder –deslizó la madre, volviendo a tomar su copa.

El hombre no dijo una palabra a ese comentario. Sólo masajeó su sien y se dirigió a su primogénito.

–No es así de sencillo, Masamune...

Date no tenía intención de dejar ir el tema así como así, por lo que Terumune desvió su mirada hacia su fiel ayudante.

–Kojuurou...

Bastando eso, el hombre se levantó y, con una pequeña reverencia, se retiró llevándose por el hombro al joven Date.

El jovencito no podía distinguir los cuchicheos en la mesa, pero sin duda sabía que hablaban de él, del pésimo trabajo que haría como heredero, que su hermano había llegado como una bendición, blah, blah, blah.

Mordiéndose los labios, Masamune salió por la puerta de servicio del restaurante y comenzó a patear los botes de basura de la calle trasera.

–Masamune-sama...

–¿Lo sabías? –interrumpió el muchacho.

Kojurou desvió la mirada con un poco de vergüenza.

–Sí...

Masamune chasqueó los dientes en respuesta, y tras unos segundos continuo en un tono oscuro, dándole la espalda:

–¿Te quedarás aquí?

Aunque Katakura había estado a su lado desde su infancia, sabía que era fiel a su padre y, de ser requerido, se quedaría a su lado.

–Kojuurou –rugió Masamune.

–No... Mi trabajo es cuidar de usted y la familia de Terumune-sama –dijo al fin, con una expresión indescifrable. Date no podía saber si estaba contento con eso o decepcionado por tener que irse con ellos.

–Kojuurou... –volvió a pronunciar, sin darse vuelta–. ¿Me prefieres a mí que a mi hermano?

El tutor miró sorprendido al joven.

–No tengo derecho a hacer una observación de ese tipo, Masamune-sama... –cuando vio que el semblante de Date se deprimía, caminó hacia la calle y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros–. Si yo no fuera Katakura Kojuurou y me preguntaran sobre la sucesión del clan... Contestaría sin dudar ni un instante que el joven Masamune tiene un espíritu y corazón más grandes de lo que he visto en los demás, y que tan sólo necesita la oportunidad de probarlo.

Una lágrima corrió rauda por la mejilla del muchacho cuando giró el rostro hacia su más fiel sirviente y amigo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, caminó despacio hacia Kojuurou y aplastó la frente contra su espalda.

–¿No hay alguna forma de quedarnos? Sólo tú y yo... no necesitamos a nadie más... –rogó. Iba a sujetar la ropa de Kojuurou con sus manos, pero se contuvo.

Las palabras del muchacho le estrujaban el corazón.

–Por bien que suene esa idea, realmente es peligroso permanecer en Japón...

Masamune dejó salir un resignado suspiro.

–Supongo que... lo que el sandaime dice, se hace, ¿no? –murmuró, arrancándose de la espalda de su tutor.

Katakura respiró hondo y encaró al muchacho con una sonrisa.

–Vamos, lo llevare a cenar, ya que no nos quedamos a comer aquí.

En el transcurso de la semana, Masamune ya no asistió a clases. Todo el tiempo era dedicado a empacar, llenar formas para pasaportes y visas y visitas para desearles buen viaje.

Fiel a su comportamiento rabioso, cada vez que llegaba alguien, Masamune se encerraba en su habitación y no permitía que nadie entrara. Su madre, Yoshihime, sólo protestaba por las malas maneras de su primogénito.

–Si no parece hijo mío –decía a sus amigas, mientras bebían el té.

El día decidido para partir, Kojuurou no estaba a la vista. La idea de que quizá su padre habría decidido que debía quedarse lo asustaba, no creía poder sobrevivir solo a su madre y a su hermano.

Incluso cuando llegó la hora, un chofer se encargó de llevarlos en lugar de Katakura.

–¿Dónde está Kojuurou? –preguntó Date, inseguro, con su mochila colgando de su hombro.

Nadie le respondió por unos instantes. Dejando caer la bolsa al suelo, repitió su pregunta.

–¿Y Kojuurou? ¡Díganme dónde está!

Terumune, que los acompañaba a abordar el auto, le explicó tranquilamente:

–Salió temprano en la mañana diciendo que tenía que hacer algo antes de partir –aunque siempre actuaba como un ser frío, amaba sinceramente a su familia–. Sube al auto, estoy seguro de que llegará a tiempo.

El chico no se sintió nada tranquilo con aquella respuesta; pero ya había aprendido que no podía con su padre por mucho que lo intentara, así que obedeció sin quejarse.

Llegaron al aeropuerto . El hombre en cuestión no aparecía y el reloj seguía avanzando.

El hermano menor, notando la desesperación en el otro, decidió molestarlo un poco más.

–Ríndete, Bontenmaru, debe haber encontrado más divertido quedarse que tener que cuidarte en el extranjero –dijo, riendo por lo bajo.

Cuando el joven tuerto estaba a punto de saltar encima de su hermano y molerlo a palos, un escándalo en el pasillo llamó su atención.

–¡Oiga, no puede correr aquí! ¡Cuidado con las maletas! ¡¿Qué, está ciego? –también podía escuchar la voz de Kojuurou, disculpándose varias veces sin detenerse.

Date, con la frente arrugada por el enojo pero con una sonrisa de alivio al ver que al fin llegaba, lo enfrentó.

–¿Dónde demonios estabas?

Su tutor, sin aliento para responder, sólo señalo detrás de él.

El joven se asomó, para ver a un joven de ojos azules y cabello cano corriendo en esa dirección también. Su hermano se burló una vez más:

–Tu novia llego a tiempo.

–Fuck you, Kojirou! –contestó el otro, mientras se alejaba para interceptar a su amigo en el camino.

–¡Masamune! Cuida esa lengua –lo reprendió Yoshihime, que en realidad estaba más ocupada escribiendo un mensaje de texto en su celular.

El chico la ignoró totalmente mientras una gran mueca de confusión y felicidad adornaba su cara.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Motochika, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sólo pudo decir palabras sueltas.

–Katakura, aeropuerto, tráfico, correr.

Masamune rió quedamente. Kojuurou estaba aliviando su dolor, como tantas otras veces.

–Bueno... –dijo a su amigo después de un largo minuto–. Creo que éste es el adiós...

Un poco mas compuesto de la carrera, Chousokabe rió entre dientes.

–Ni creas que te desharás de mi tan fácil... –tomó más aire–. Nunca pudimos acabar nuestro empate...

Agarró en su puño el cuello de la camisa de Date y tiró de él hasta chocar sus frentes.

–Asegúrate de hacerte fuerte y regresar a enfrentarme... Dokuganryu.

Masamune abrió mucho el ojo al escuchar aquel nombre inusual.

–S-Sí... –murmuró, levantando su mano a la altura de su pecho, donde Motochika la estrechó con fuerza.

–¿Ya terminaron las nenas? –se burlaba el hermano menor, a varios metros de distancia. Kojuurou exhaló, resignado, y le recordó a su joven amo que debían irse.

Masamune lo miró con expresión de súplica, pero los ojos oscuros de su tutor no admitían más demoras.

Motochika lo dejó ir con una sonrisa, la que tuvo que poner con todo su poder de engaño.

–¡Te estaré esperando! –gritó, dándose media vuelta antes de que sus ojos lo traicionaran y empezara a lagrimear.

Kojuurou se adelantó para cargar la maleta de su patrona, pero Masamune caminaba despacio, abatido. Su hermano se le acercó y comenzó a burlarse de él nuevamente.

–Kojirou, te lo advierto –amenazó el hermano mayor, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio. Las bromas no cesaban, así que, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, clavó un furioso puñetazo en el rostro del más pequeño y lo tumbó en el suelo.

–¡Masamune! –chilló Yoshihime.

El muchacho tuerto, habiendo descargado un poco de ira, corrió para darle alcance a su sirviente.

–Sí, sí, ya lo sé...

–¡Mamá! –lloraba Kojirou–. ¡Me pegó!

–¡Ya basta los dos! –Exclamó la madre–. Por todos los cielos, no sé cuál de ustedes me avergüenza más.


	2. Episodio 02

Varios años pasaron y el muchacho se ganó una reputación por sí mismo. El tuerto era bien pagado por su trabajo pero seguía siendo el mismo, viviendo en lo que llamaban un nido de ratas y disfrutando de los mismos placeres, alcohol barato y mujeres fáciles.

Aunque su trabajo estaba lleno de adrenalina, siempre era lo mismo. Extrañaba aquellos días de colegio, donde peleaba hasta que su cuerpo terminaba agotado, punzando por dolor en lugares que ni siquiera recordaba que existieran.

–Date... –susurró, en medio del sopor alcohólico en el que estaba.

Ahora todo salía de un solo lado, y terminaba rápidamente con la persona gritando por su vida desesperadamente. Con como avanzaron las cosas, era natural que se uniera a una pandilla, que se convirtiera en un matón, que se hiciera el mejor...

Termino de beber el líquido amarillento en su vaso mientras un hombre le dejaba un sobre a un lado.

–Ésta es toda la información que necesita y la mitad del pago –dijo el sujeto, nervioso en medio de todos esos vagos–. El resto se lo daré cuando termine el trabajo...

Motochika agitó la mano en el aire en forma de afirmación. Cuando el hombre se fue, quejándose por el estado del joven tuerto, éste se levanto y metió el sobre en su chaqueta. Ya tendría tiempo de deprimirse después, había trabajo que hacer.

Sangre salpicada por todos lados y sirenas acercándose anunciaban otro trabajo bien hecho.

Esta vez el cliente pedía acabar con toda evidencia, así que cubrió todo con gasolina y al salir del lugar echó el sobre con la petición, encendido. Admiró como todo se consumía por el fuego por unos minutos, para luego echarse encima un gorro que cubría todo su cabello y subir el cierre de su chaqueta. Era una noche fría.

Se fue camino a donde su contratista lo vería para darle el resto del dinero, pero en el camino fue emboscado por cuatro hombres. Esos juegos del gato y el ratón eran lo único que le quedaba para acelerar su corazón a mil por hora y encender cada partícula en su cuerpo, amaba que se resistieran.

–Tendré que cobrarte extra por estos cuatro –espetó, mientras arrastraba los cuerpos inconscientes dentro del almacén donde le esperaba el sujeto con cara de terror. Le apuntó tranquilamente con un arma–. ¿Y bien…?

El otro hombre entró en pánico.

–¡Te pagaré! Te pagaré... ¡No me hagas daño!... –imploró, a lo que Chousokabe levantó una ceja con fastidio. Cobardes...

Cuando un sobre lleno de dinero le fue entregado, se acercó peligrosamente al contratista y pegó el arma a su frente.

–Bang... –susurró, mientras jalaba el gatillo. Estaba vacía.

Con una sonrisa amplia en la cara, le dio la espalda y se fue. Realmente era una noche fría, deseaba llegar a dormir.

Por los barrios bajos comenzaban a escucharse rumores de que Terumune estaba muy enfermo y que, si ninguno de sus hijos aparecía, dejaría todo en manos de su sobrino Shigezane.

A Motochika no le gustaba ese rumor, ¿le habría pasado algo al Dragón? ¿Se había acostumbrado a América olvidándose de lo demás... de él?

Tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, el apodado "demonio" se fue a embriagarse. No valía la pena seguir pensando en eso, después de todo ya habían pasado nueve años y seguro lo habría olvidado ya el otro.

Dos o tres días pasaron desde ese hecho.

Una mañana soleada, el joven cano salió a comprar algo para comer. Era raro en él aparecer de día, acostumbrado como estaba a dormir a altas horas de la madrugada, pero el estómago le gruñía y pedía algo de alimento.

Se paró al final de la cola en la panadería, una gran porción de lasagna en el escaparate lo llamaba irremediablemente; de repente, uno de los clientes delante de él, el que estaba al inicio de la fila, habló a la empleada.

Chousokabe sintió como si esa voz grave hubiese traspasado su cabeza, trayéndole al instante una cascada infinita de recuerdos.

–Una tarta grande de pescado, tres porciones de arroz con cerdo y... mmh... ¿eso es pastel de chocolate...? Sí, una porción de eso. Bien grande.

Asomándose levemente por el costado de la línea, el joven pudo ver al cliente. Su ancha espalda, sus cabellos lacios y peinados hacia atrás, la tan conocida costumbre de andar siempre con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta...

–Katakura –murmuró, abriendo mucho su único ojo.

El hambre desapareció de su estómago y fue reemplazada por una hormigueante sensación que se extendía hasta la punta de sus dedos, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿Cuándo había regresado? ¿El Dragón estaría con él...?

Esas y más preguntas se revolvieron en su cabeza mientras el otrora tutor de Date recibía su compra y pagaba a la empleada. Cuando se salía de la fila para dirigirse a la puerta, sus ojos verdes se fijaron de pronto en aquel muchacho.

Le resultaba familiar pero no lograba ubicarlo en su memoria, era muy alto y llevaba un parche médico sobre su ojo izquierdo. Un gorro púrpura cubría su cabello.

Lo miró fijamente, por unos segundos. Entrecerrando los ojos, Katakura le habló lentamente.

–Tú...

–Katakura... –dijo el otro, aún perplejo.

–Lo siento, no puedo recordar tu nombre –admitió el hombre, exhalando con resignación–. Me disculpo, pues estoy... estoy seguro de que te conozco.

El muchacho arrugó la frente para luego echarse a reír.

–Sigues siendo exactamente igual, que más da, supongo que a perro viejo no se le enseñan trucos nuevos –siguió riendo, llevándose la mano a la cara.

Kojuurou frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. Una mueca de enojo se sumó a la de desconcierto.

–Cómo... ¿Cómo está Masamune…? –preguntó Chousokabe, volviendo a la seriedad al ver la cara del otro.

–Si me dices cómo te llamas, quizás te responda –contestó Katakura, torciendo su sonrisa.

La gente los miraba raro. Tenían idea de quién era el muchacho, pero el hombre en traje que claramente gritaba "mafioso" era un desconocido para ellos y los llenaba de temor.

El guardaespaldas tomó nota de lo que estaban generando en la panadería y tomó firmemente del brazo a Chousokabe, llevándoselo con él.

–Vamos... Hablaremos en algún sitio más tranquilo.

El joven se dejó arrastrar hasta un callejón cercano, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Aún con la bolsa de comida colgando del brazo, Kojuurou sacó uno de sus cigarrillos y lo encendió con parsimonia. Ofreció uno a su acompañante.

El muchacho aceptó el cigarro, prendiéndolo con su propio encendedor y dando una gran calada. Era demasiado irreal, no sabía cómo decirle "¡Hey! Soy Motochika, llévame con Date", pues conocía el desprecio que siempre habían tenido hacia él.

–¿Y bien? –presionó Kojuurou, luego de unos minutos.

Motochika sonrió como perdido en sus propios pensamientos y se sacó el gorro, dejando al descubierto su cabellera cana. Volteó a ver a Kojuurou casi con expresión de súplica, con su único ojo azul, ver si lograba alguna reacción en el antiguo tutor de Date.

La sorpresa amplió los ojos del guardaespaldas, que no dejó caer su cigarrillo simplemente porque éste se había adherido a su labio inferior.

–Chousokabe –logró decir, luego de unos segundos de mucho pensar–. Qué... ¿Qué pasó contigo? –añadió, acercándosele.

Recordaba a un chico apenas más alto que Masamune, mucho más delgado y con una porción de músculos más bien escueta. El matón que tenía enfrente era casi tan alto como él mismo; sus hombros eran anchos y sólidos y, como si el destino hubiese querido ensañarse con el amigo del joven Dragón, ahora era tuerto como él.

–Siempre tuviste razón –Motochika se encogió de hombros–. Sin nadie cerca para regañarme, seguí siendo un vago –rió y bajó la voz–. Masamune... Cómo... ¿Dónde está?

Sus palabras eran casi desesperadas. Todos los recuerdos que se había negado a dejar pasar por su cabeza en otras noches, junto con el sentimiento de extrañar a su único amigo, se agolpaban en su pecho.

Kojuurou lo observó largamente, midiendo su reacción. Aunque era cierto que no había aprobado la amistad de Masamune con aquel vándalo, en el fondo era, también, el único amigo verdadero que su señor había tenido. Siempre había intentado convencerse de que Motochika no era un mal chico, pero las presiones del sandaime, que en realidad sólo quería lo mejor para su hijo, le habían llevado a tomar una postura extrema con respecto a aquella amistad.

–Ven conmigo –pidió, haciendo una leve reverencia de cabeza al de cabellos canos.

El corazón de éste se aceleró con esas palabras y casi troto detrás del hombre. Lo vería pronto, cómo sería ahora… ¿Habría crecido tanto como él? ¿Sería más fuerte? ¿Le sorprendería verlo? Las preguntas lo envolvían, de pronto se sentía como un niño otra vez.

–Oh, es cierto, no alcanzará la comida. ¿Qué quieres almorzar? –preguntó amablemente el guardaespaldas, mientras abandonaban el callejón.

Recordando de pronto por qué estaba milagrosamente despierto por la mañana, el estomago de Chousokabe rugió.

–Volvamos a la panadería, esa lasagna se veía muy prometedora… –dijo babeando, recordando el aroma.

Se puso de nuevo su gorrito púrpura y, sin esperar respuesta, entró a comprar combustible para su cuerpo.

–¡Espera...! –llamó Katakura–. Sólo he salido a comprar porque el sandaime no quiere poner a cocinar a los criados. Pero puedo avisar que preparen algo para ti.

–Uh... Está bien, supongo –Motochika se rascó la cabeza, alejándose del delicioso aroma de la panadería.

–A menos que... realmente quieras algo de aquí –Kojuurou escarbó en su bolsillo y sacó un montón de billetes arrugados–. Disculpa mi descortesía. Me atrapaste con la guardia baja.

Estiró el brazo, ofreciéndole el dinero.

–No es una dádiva ni es caridad. Quiero invitártelo.

El joven lo miró, dudando unos momentos, y finalmente aceptó el dinero. "La comida gratis sabe mejor", pensó. Entró corriendo a comprar lo más rápido que pudiera.

El sandaime... También quería averiguar si eran verdad los rumores que corrían al respecto de él. Había trabajado con la familia un par de veces pero nunca había formado ningún lazo. A él le pagaban, él hacía su trabajo, era todo.

Kojuurou ya lo esperaba en su coche, mientras encendía otro cigarrillo y lo fumaba con expresión relajada. Chousokabe salió rápido, habiéndose saltado unos lugares en la fila. Llevaba una bolsa con comida y un pedazo de pan en la boca.

El guardaespaldas condujo velozmente rumbo a la zona norte de la ciudad. Fue aminorando la marcha cuando se acercaban a una enorme mansión, guardada por altísimos muros de concreto. Una verja negra, con picos en la parte superior, invitaba a retirarse a los visitantes no deseados.

El hombre que estaba en la puerta lo vio llegar y abrió la reja. El imponente coche cruzó la entrada y recorrió el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta. Otros autos, de importante calibre y sobrios colores, se hallaban estacionados sobre el sendero de gravilla. Kojuurou abrió la portezuela y bajó sin mucha ceremonia.

Motochika lo siguió, admirando la casa, sin duda a la luz del día era más solemne.

–Pase –Kojuurou le abrió la puerta con deferencia. Ambos ingresaron al amplio hall de la mansión, donde varias criadas correteaban apresuradas limpiándolo todo.

Todas, sin excepción, se detuvieron y formaron una ordenada fila para hacer una delicada reverencia al guardaespaldas.

Algunos guardias personales de Terumune miraron de mala manera al muchacho, pues lo identificaron perfectamente; a lo que el sonrió ampliamente, caminando más rápido para ir a la par de Kojuurou.

–Vaya... y yo que siempre pensé que sólo eras la nana del Dragón –dijo en voz baja.

–Eso era... hasta que regresamos –murmuró Katakura, sin mirar hacia los lados. Sus ojos verdes sólo veían hacia adelante.

Subiendo la inmensa escalera, condujo a Motochika por el pasillo de la izquierda. Un joven de cabellos oscuros, más o menos del mismo color de Masamune, les salió al encuentro.

–¡Oh, ya era hora, Migime! –exclamó, tomando con una sonrisa la bolsa que Kojuurou le entregaba.

–Shigezane-sama, éste es Chousokabe Motochika, un buen amigo de Masamune-sama –lo presentó Katakura.

–Mhh... Con que éste es el famoso Chika –analizó el jovencito, que no tendría sino unos siete u ocho años menos que Motochika. Se sujetó la barbilla con la mano libre mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

–Shigezane-sama, haga el favor de entretener un momento al joven Chousokabe, tengo algo que atender.

–A la orden, Migime –replicó el chico, haciendo un saludo militar con excesiva efusividad–. Bueno, Chika, sígueme –se dirigió hacia el joven, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Motochika caminó detrás suyo, levantando una ceja. Así que éste era el otro candidato a la sucesión... El Dragón no tenía nada de qué preocuparse entonces.

–Todos andan nerviosos porque mi tío está muy enfermo –comentó Shigezane, revisando la bolsa–. Mi primo se ha pasado todo el rato en su cuarto desde que llegó...

Entonces era verdad.

–Oh –fue todo lo que atinó a responder el Demonio.

–¿Te cuento un secreto? –susurró Shigezane, deteniéndose y acercándose a Chousokabe.

Éste se alejó medio paso involuntariamente, pero luego reanalizó la situación, sonriéndole "amablemente" al muchachito.

–Claro.

–Los sirvientes y los miembros de la familia ya llaman "yondaime" a mi primo. Creo que la única persona que no lo ha notado es mi tía. Le pone tan poca atención al pobre Bontenmaru...

La cara de gusto que Motochika puso por la noticia no pudo ocultarse.

–¡Ya era hora! –exclamó, con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes–. Vaya que les tomo tiempo entrar en razón.

Shigezane se encogió un poco al escuchar aquello.

–Bueno... Creo que será mejor que Bon te cuente por sí mismo cómo es que llegó a eso.

La habitación oscurecida de Terumune se iluminó vagamente cuando la puerta se abrió. Una delgada línea recta de luz se dibujó en el suelo alfombrado y la sombra de Kojuurou se proyectó sobre él.

–Permiso –dijo suavemente, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él.

–Adelante –gimió una voz cansada, desde la cama.

La penumbra dominaba el cuarto, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a ella, no le costó trabajo distinguir al patriarca, hundido entre sus almohadas y cobijas, y a su hijo sentado a su lado, en una sólida silla de madera. Las manos de Masamune sostenían la de su padre en vilo, apoyando los nudillos del hombre contra sus labios.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó suavemente, acariciando despacio los largos y consumidos dedos de Terumune–. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

–No –susurró el viejo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza–. Ah, Kojuurou... –levantó lánguidamente el otro brazo, llamando a su criado con la mano–. Ven, ven. Siéntate a mi lado.

El guardaespaldas obedeció, dirigiéndose al lado contrario donde estaba Masamune. Se sentó en la cama con suavidad.

–¿Cómo se encuentra, Terumune-sama? –preguntó afectuosamente.

–Quisiera decir que bien, para no preocuparte... pero ya sabes, no me gusta mentir –soltó una risa ahogada que le costó todas sus fuerzas–. He estado hablando mucho con Masamune... La presencia de ambos me ha hecho mucho bien. Ojalá hubiesen regresado antes.

Kojuurou sintió que un dardo se clavaba en su corazón. Si tan sólo el patriarca lo hubiese contactado... Si se hubiese enterado de su puño y letra que estaba tan enfermo, habría recorrido el mundo en un parpadeo para estar a su lado, y para llevar a su hijo con él.

–Tú debiste llamarnos, sabes que... habríamos dejado todo por volver a ti –reprochó el joven tuerto, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Su mejor amigo estaba ahí, muriendo de forma lenta y agónica, y él no lo había sabido hasta hacía pocos días antes.

–No, Masamune –lo interrumpió su padre–. Sólo regresarías cuando yo considerara que estaba listo para cederte mi posición. Y ya lo estoy...

–¡Estás muriendo, eso es lo que estás haciendo! –reclamó su primogénito, apretando más su mano huesuda.

–Te he enseñado todo lo que he podido, dado el escaso tiempo que me resta. Han sido pocos días los que nos quedaban juntos, pero nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso y tan satisfecho, hijo mío.

La débil mano de Terumune se estiró sobre la sábana y apretó la de Katakura.

–Y tú, mi buen Kojuurou... Eres la persona más noble y leal que he conocido en mi vida. Dejo a mi hijo en excelentes manos –su voz cansada tenía en ella el toque del afecto–. Creo que lo único que lamento de todo esto es que no voy a poder pasar más tiempo con ustedes. Los últimos meses sólo pude desear que regresaran, pero no podía cargarlos con esto.

El chico no pudo contener más el río de lágrimas que brotó de su único ojo.

–Masamune... –Terumune desvió sus ojos hacia el joven, extenuado–. Perdóname por haberte causado tanto dolor. Siempre te amé con todo mi corazón. Eres mi hijo preferido –añadió, sonriendo tristemente.

Su primogénito respiró agitado, estrechando esa mano suave contra su pecho.

Suspirando de forma casi imperceptible, Terumune cerró los ojos y su cuerpo todo se ablandó. La mano que Masamune apresaba con tanta fuerza se derramó entre sus dedos y cayó sutilmente sobre el colchón.

Kojuurou tomó la mano que se había apoyado en la suya y la colocó con mucha delicadeza sobre el pecho de Terumune.

Levantándose despacio, rodeó la cama y se acercó a Masamune, hincando una rodilla en el suelo.

–Desde este momento me pongo bajo las órdenes del yondaime del Clan Date, Date Masamune-sama –dijo con voz firme, aunque las lágrimas le cegaban la vista.

El joven lloraba en voz baja, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Se movió y dejó caer sus rodillas sobre la alfombra, abrazándose a Kojuurou de forma desesperada.

Luego de unos minutos, Katakura ofreció su pañuelo a su señor y éste se limpió el ojo reiteradas veces.

–Masamune-sama...

–Sí, ya lo sé. Hay que hacer el anuncio –lo interrumpió, respirando agitado–. Dame... Dame sólo un momento. Necesito recuperarme.

Levantándose, se dirigió al baño de la habitación y se quitó el parche para lavarse la cara con fiereza. El reflejo del espejo le devolvió un rostro fatigado y ojeroso. Su nariz estaba enrojecida y apenas podía tener abierto el ojo sano. Respirando hondo, se volvió a poner el parche y caminó velozmente hacia la puerta.

–Kojuurou –murmuró, dándole la espalda–. Ésta será la última vez que lloraré. Sólo a ti te he permitido verme así, por última vez en mi vida. De ahora en adelante, seré como un muro impenetrable... Te pido que me ayudes a sostener mi firmeza.

–Sí, Masamune-sama.

–Vamos –ordenó, exhalando de golpe.

Katakura sacó una tela blanca de debajo de las almohadas de Terumune y cubrió su rostro con ella. Luego se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con firmeza, saliendo al pasillo.

–Terumune-sama ha muerto –anunció con dureza, aunque su corazón se deshacía por el dolor–. Saluden al yondaime del Clan Date, Date Masamune-sama –ordenó a todos aquellos a los que tenía a la vista.

El joven salió detrás de su guardaespaldas, muy serio, tratando de contener el vacío que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho.

Todos los miembros de la familia que rondaban los pasillos hincaron una rodilla en tierra al verlo aparecer. Las criadas, asomándose por la escalera, se apresuraron a correr hacia él y arrodillarse en el suelo, haciendo profundas reverencias.

–Desde hoy juro dedicar mi espíritu a ennoblecer el abyecto nombre del Clan Date, y a proteger con mi vida a todos sus miembros –dijo, con una voz grave que normalmente no utilizaba–. Les pido a todos que confíen sus vidas a mí.

–¡Sí, Masamune-sama! –exclamaron todos, mafiosos y sirvientes, sin levantar las cabezas.

Un súbito silencio se hizo en toda la sala. Masamune contemplaba a todos sus nuevos subordinados con una expresión de desamparo que, por suerte, ninguno llegó a ver.

–Siendo mi mano y ojo derechos, la persona en quien mi padre más confiaba, Katakura Kojuurou pasará a ser superior directo de todos ustedes, sólo superado en jerarquía por mí. Dispénsenle a él el mismo respeto que tendrán conmigo.

–¡Sí, Masamune-sama! –volvieron a responder.

–Pueden retirarse –mandó, una vez que recuperó la compostura. Jamás le habían temblado las rodillas como aquella vez. La gente se puso de pie y obedeció, algunos arrastrando los pies más que otros. Cuando se hubo quedado solo con Kojuurou en el pasillo, lo observó con una cara que movía los más lastimeros sentimientos.

–Masamune-sama –dijo suavemente el hombre–, ¿por qué no va a comer algo? No ha probado bocado desde ayer –le recordó, sonriendo con tristeza–. Le he dejado su comida en su cuarto. Shigezane-sama lo espera.

El joven bajó la cabeza. Su cabello oscuro, visiblemente más largo, se deslizó sobre sus hombros.

–Sí... Supongo que tengo que seguir viviendo –murmuró el nuevo jefe, emprendiendo la marcha hacia su dormitorio.

El yondaime caminó lentamente, pensando que el almuerzo con su primo sería todo menos tranquilo. Si bien Shigezane había resultado ser un excelente compañero, que lo apoyaba mucho y lograba levantarle el ánimo muchas veces, seguía siendo irritante en ocasiones, al ser ocho años menor que él.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con parsimonia, escuchando la incesante charla de su primo; lo cual le sorprendió porque, según Kojuurou, estaba solo. Cuando entró a la habitación, se detuvo a escasos pasos de la entrada. Un hombre joven de grandes dimensiones hablaba con Shigezane con tranquilidad, sentado junto a él en la amplia mesa que decoraba el centro de la habitación.

Masamune tragó muy duro.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó, sin mostrar el menor signo de debilidad.

La voz grave del joven llamó la atención de los otros dos, que voltearon a verlo.

–¡Bon! –Exclamó Shigezane–. ¿Cómo está el tí...

–He preguntado que quién eres –repitió el Dragón, dando unos pasos más en dirección a la mesa.

Motochika sabía que no lo reconocería. Después de todo, muchas cosas habían pasado. Se levanto y lo miró con una mueca burlona en la cara.

–Jo, qué manera de recibir a los amigos... Bon-ten-ma-ru-sama~ –canturreó la última parte.

Date frunció el ceño, entrecerrando el ojo. Sus colmillos apretados se separaron levemente.

–¿Chika...? –murmuró, mirándolo inmóvil.

El joven sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes ante su viejo apodo.

–Chika... –repitió Masamune, levantando una mano y deteniéndola a la altura de su pecho–. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasó contigo?

Sus labios entreabiertos dejaban salir escasos trazos de aire.

–¿Por qué estás aquí, cómo supiste...?

Antes de que su cerebro registrara lo que su propio cuerpo hacía, Motochika ya estaba parado frente a Date. Con la palma lo tomó por la nuca, para jalar su cara contra su pecho en un movimiento agresivo, casi afectuoso. Apretó su único ojo y dijo casi en un susurro:

–Te dije que no te desharías de mí tan fácilmente...

El joven de cabellos oscuros se quedó muy quieto, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones. Claro que le daba gusto volver a ver a su amigo, había pensado mucho en él cuando estaba en Estados Unidos, le hacía falta tener con quién medir su fuerza, alguien con quien compartir el colegio, las cosas cotidianas... Pero no lograba reconocer en aquel matón a su apreciado compañero. Tenía el cabello desordenado, mucho más claro de lo que recordaba, su cuerpo había crecido de una manera desmedida (era al menos diez centímetros más alto que él) y... su ojo, su ojo izquierdo ya no estaba, esos dos zafiros preciosos que coloreaban el rostro pálido de Motochika se habían reducido a la mitad. La falta del ojo fue lo que más fuertemente hirió el corazón de Masamune, aunque no lo dejó ver. Él conocía el dolor, el desprecio de ser tuerto. ¿Quién le habría hecho eso, y por qué?

Separándose muy despacio, levantó la cabeza con firmeza y habló de la misma forma a sus dos interlocutores:

–Mi padre ha muerto...

Shigezane se puso muy pálido, su semblante de alegría se transformó en una máscara de dolor.

–¿Cómo...? –Motochika entreabrió los labios.

–Acaba de fallecer, en mis manos, en las de Kojuurou –replicó el Dragón, con esa expresión de hielo y acero en su rostro.

Chousokabe percibió lo mismo que su amigo había percibido al verlo a él... Sólo que a la inversa. Su aspecto había cambiado, más su interior seguía siendo el mismo. Date, por su parte, seguía siendo exteriormente como lo recordaba, quizás sólo un poco más alto y corpulento, quizás sólo con su cabello largo como toda prueba de cambio, pero la frialdad de su voz y la gélida mirada de su único ojo no eran nada de lo que él recordaba.

–Soy el yondaime ahora... –susurró Masamune.

Chousokabe soltó el cabello de su amigo y con un semblante serio, incluso adolorido, se atrevió a preguntar:

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

Motochika se mordió el interior del labio inferior. Por alguna razón, le dolía la frialdad en la mirada de Masamune. Si bien nunca fueron personas que hablaran de sentimientos, deseos u emociones, siempre sintió el fuego interior de su amigo como propio.

–La tía... ¿Ya lo sabe? –preguntó Shigezane, acercándose a ellos.

–No sé si alguien habrá ido a decírselo –la voz de Date sonó molesta al decir eso–. Yo no lo haré. Ahora es ella quien debe someterse a mí.

–Yo... Yo puedo encargarme de eso si quieres –se ofreció el adolescente, mirando hacia un costado–. Tú quédate aquí y come... ¡Digo! Yondaime... Almuerce... usted... Eh...

–No es necesario que cambies tu trato conmigo. Eres mi primo, eso no ha cambiado aunque ahora sea el jefe del clan –la leve sonrisa en el rostro del joven tranquilizó un poco a Shigezane.

–La verdad... He perdido el apetito sólo de oírlo. Lo siento mucho, Bon –el chico lo abrazó, demorándose unos segundos.

Masamune respondió al abrazo y le palmeó el hombro con suavidad.

–Iré a hablar con la tía.

El chiquillo hizo una apresurada reverencia y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Motochika mantuvo su expresión de pesar todo el tiempo, quizá lo mejor sería darle tiempo al otro de asimilar lo que había pasado.

Se arrodilló frente a él, y apoyando los puños en el suelo, bajó la cabeza casi hasta tocar la alfombra con la frente.

–Yo, Chousokabe Motochika, Demonio del Oeste, me pongo al servicio de la familia Date...

Masamune sintió un frío en el pecho y retrocedió un paso, sorprendido y confundido.

–Qué dices, Chika, ¿ponerte al servicio de la familia...? –su voz tembló levemente.

El de cabello cano se levantó y le dio una tarjeta impresa, tan sólo con un número de teléfono, nada más. Salió de la habitación, antes deteniéndose y posando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

–Lo lamento Doku... Yondaime, llámame cuando me necesites... para lo que sea –apretó fuerte su ojo al decir lo último, con un tono casi triste–. Tengo que irme.

Apretando los labios, Date salió al pasillo y estrujó la tarjeta en su mano.

–Chousokabe Motochika, el yondaime no te ha dado autorización para que te retires –bramó.

Tragó muy duro y puso una expresión de fiereza en su rostro.

–Tenemos que hablar. Regresa aquí ahora.

Motochika se detuvo, atrayendo la mirada de algunos miembros de la familia que lo observaban con desconfianza.

–¿O es que pretendes desairarme apenas un minuto después de ponerte bajo mi mando? –preguntó Date. Esa voz parecía un pesado martillo de acero golpeando el pecho de Motochika.

El joven cano giró sobre sus talones y le sonrió tristemente.

–El Demonio del Oeste, asesino... –hizo una pausa–. El mejor...

Date sólo le dirigió una mirada gélida y volvió a entrar a su dormitorio. Sentándose pesadamente en una de las sillas que rodeaban su mesa, comenzó a sacar los paquetes de las bolsas que estaban sobre ella. Buscó unos palillos en el paquete y comenzó a comer con lentitud el arroz que Kojuurou le había traído.

Uno de los hombres, cuando estuvo seguro de que el muchacho de cabello cano se había ido, pidió permiso para ingresar a la habitación.

–Adelante –respondió el joven.

El yakuza hizo una reverencia y comenzó:

–Señor... Ha estado ausente mucho tiempo, planeábamos ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que sucedió, pero... –miró nervioso a Date–. El Demonio del Oeste, aunque eficaz, no es leal a ningún grupo, hoy puede hacer un trabajo para usted, mañana meterse con alguno de nosotros... Tenga cuidado.

Hizo otra reverencia y pidió permiso para retirarse.

–Alto –dijo Masamune, tragando lo que comía–. Aprecio tu preocupación, pero espero que no hayas olvidado que Chousokabe Motochika fue una vez amigo mío.

Su mirada penetrante paralizó al yakuza.

–S-Sí... Pero... –el sujeto miraba al piso nerviosamente–. Hace unos años trabajó para su padre... Unas semanas después mató a un par de los nuestros, al parecer en nombre del señor de Aki...

–No me importa lo que haya hecho durante el liderazgo de mi padre. Ahora la cabeza del clan soy yo, y el Demonio del Oeste será tratado con respeto si regresa a esta casa. ¿He sido claro?

El hombre asintió, inclinando todo su cuerpo en una reverencia.

–¡Sí, señor!

–Retírate –mandó el joven con severidad, regresando a su comida.

El hombre salió casi temblando, toda el aura que rodeaba a los Date estaba siempre llena de ira.

Avisados ya de la decisión de su señor, los hombres apostados en la reja dejaron pasar a Chousokabe sin preguntar nada. El joven de cabellos claros no había recorrido más de dos cuadras, alejándose de la mansión, cuando un coche de color verde claro se detuvo junto a él, muy cerca de la acera.

Chasqueó los dientes, fastidiado, y se giró para encarar la ventanilla del pasajero. El cristal descendió apenas para permitirle ver los ojos de la persona que lo interpelaba, que llevaba lentes oscuros.

–Shojumaru-sama desea verlo –le informó, mientras otro abría la portezuela de atrás.

–Tengo cosas que hacer, y creo que quedo claro que no volvería a trabajar con ustedes –replicó Motochika, llevándose la mano a su parche e iniciando su caminata otra vez.

–Entre al auto, por favor –pidió el sujeto, con tono gentil.

A pesar de que no podía verlos, estaba seguro de que había uno o dos sujetos escondidos por ahí, apuntándole.

–No nos haga tomar medidas drásticas.

El joven tomó aire y accedió.

–Espero que sea rápido –murmuró, entrando al auto.

Dentro del vistoso vehículo, los tres ocupantes se mantuvieron en el más absoluto silencio en los cuarenta y cinco minutos que duró el viaje. La zona oeste, donde Motochika había crecido, se mantenía bien en apariencia; pero él sabía que la verdad era otra. Los Mouri eran un clan mucho más antiguo que el Date, mucho más versado en el arte de meter miedo, y la familia regente era especialmente conocida por su crueldad y su falta de escrúpulos.

Arribaron a un restaurante con decoración tradicional, pero muy lujoso. Uno de los hombres condujo al muchacho a una zona privada, que no podía ser vista desde cualquier parte del local, para presentarlo frente a un hombre delgado, muy elegante, que bebía el té.

Tenía el cabello corto, de color castaño oscuro, muy lacio y bien peinado. Vestía un costoso traje verde oscuro, con camisa en amarillo pálido y corbata color esmeralda. Abrió sus ojos rasgados hacia Chousokabe. Eran profundos, de color pardo.

–Motochika... –sonrió con frialdad–. Toma asiento, por favor –su voz era gentil y correcta, pero sus labios despedían hielo.

El aludido hizo como se le indicó, dejándose caer sin ninguna ceremonia.

–¿Qué demonios quieres, Mouri? –soltó en un suspiro.

–Vaya, vaya, un par de años lejos de mí y ya has olvidado todo lo que te enseñé... –se lamentó el hombre, que no tendría más de treinta años. Dejó a un lado la taza, cruzándose de brazos delicadamente–. ¿Acaso no te dije que debías tratarme con cortesía? Yo siempre he sido amable contigo.

–¿Amable…? –preguntó Chousokabe con tono sarcástico–. Oh, lo siento, señor de Aki, olvidé darle las gracias por cegar mi lado izquierdo de por vida –movió su mano e inclinó la cabeza en una burla de reverencia.

–Me alegra que recuerdes ese hecho tan importante... –susurró Mouri, hundiendo sus ojos oscuros y despiadados en el rostro de su interlocutor–. Porque, en el momento en que lo desee, puedo sacarte el ojo que te queda. Mide tus palabras si no quieres que eso pase.

Llamó a uno de sus servidores.

–Que me traigan otra taza de té –pidió con laconismo.

–Sí, Shojumaru-sama.

Volvió nuevamente sus ojos hacia Motochika.

–Bueno, bueno –dijo de pronto, con una expresión de falsa alegría–, ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, vamos a conversar un poco.

Si bien Motochika no sentía exactamente miedo hacia aquel hombre, sabía hasta dónde llegaba su poder y no estaba en posición de tentar a su suerte en ese momento. Inhaló y exhaló, tratando de relajar su cuerpo.

–¿Por qué me buscaste?

–Para nadie ha pasado desapercibido que el primogénito y la esposa de Date Terumune han regresado a la ciudad –Shojumaru fue conciso y directo, sin rodeos, como siempre–. Quiero que me digas qué hacías en su casa.

–Ow, ¿estás celoso? –preguntó el Demonio, con tono burlón de niño.

–No. Todo mundo sabe que Terumune está enfermo. Si Masamune ha regresado, es porque va a suceder a su padre.

–Mmmm –contestó el tuerto, observando la pared con expresión aburrida. No era necesario guardárselo pues pronto todos lo sabrían, y Masamune no era alguien que pasara desapercibido–. La casa de Date tiene un nuevo señor. ¿Me llamaste por algo que era tan obvio, Mouri?

–Ya te pusiste a su servicio, ¿verdad? –replicó venenosamente–. ¿El indomable Demonio del Oeste al fin ha prestado su lealtad a un hombre?

Chosokabe arrugó la nariz con enojo.

Levantándose, Mouri Shojumaru caminó alrededor de la mesa y se colocó detrás del asiento del joven cano, apoyando sus manos suaves sobre los hombros del Demonio y respirando sonoramente en uno de sus oídos.

–¿Dejarás que Masamune te dome como yo te domé? Eso me haría muy infeliz, sabes... –susurró, lamiendo su cuello.

Motochika apretó los puños. Estaba furioso. Alguna vez estuvo dispuesto a dar toda su lealtad y vida a la familia de Aki por ese sujeto que ahora lo recorría con su lengua.

–Jeh... –logró articular, desviando la mirada azulina–. No lo sé, tendré que pensarlo, al menos a Masamune le dieron su nombre de adulto cuando correspondía, no como a uno que yo me sé –rebatió.

La alusión a la falta de madurez en la designación de Shojumaru hizo que éste crispara sus manos, apretando los largos dedos como garras sobre los hombros del otro.

–Ah, mi dulce Motochika, se ve que no has aprendido todavía a refrenar esa lengua... –hizo una pausa cargada de odio–. Eres como Hiromoto-sama, una persona bárbara y demasiado locuaz, para su propia desgracia.

Chousokabe no pudo evitar sentir un sabor amargo en su risa. Hiromoto, el padre de Shojumaru, le había negado el _genpuku_, la celebración de la conversión en adulto; por lo que, a sus treinta años, Shojumaru seguía ostentando el nombre de su niñez. Okimoto, el primogénito, había continuado con la tradición familiar y también había desprovisto a su hermano, segundo en la línea de sucesión, de la asignación de un nombre adulto.

–Pero no te preocupes por mí –dijo al fin, soltándolo–. Pronto, muy pronto, Okimoto-sama me dará lo que deseo. Y entonces tendré potestad para acomodar las cosas a mi gusto –continuó, mientras regresaba a su asiento–, tú incluido.

–Mmh… ¿Y cómo sería eso, Mouri-kun?

–Bueno... Ya tendrás oportunidad de saberlo. Ahora, contesta lo que te he preguntado –ordenó el hombre, mientras un mozo del restaurante entraba con otra taza de té–. ¿Qué hacías con los Date? ¿Vas a involucrarte con ellos, o ya lo hiciste?

–Pero si siempre he estado involucrado con ellos –replicó Motochika, sonriéndole de modo casi triunfal–. Sólo tomaba unas vacaciones hasta que apareciera un líder a la medida.

Los ojos pardos de Shojumaru se crisparon, nerviosos. Motochika continuó hablando, más para sí mismo.

–El yondaime impactará a muchos de los actuales líderes... –volviendo en sí, quiso terminar la conversación–. Tengo trabajo pendiente, sabes... ¿Es todo lo que necesitas de mí?

El hombre de verde apretó los labios, molesto. Giró levemente en su silla, cruzado de piernas, y señaló el piso con su mano delicada.

–Ven aquí. Arrodíllate ante mí –ordenó, con voz gélida.

–Tch, no lo creo –el tuerto se levanto con intención de irse, pero fue interceptado por dos hombres.

–Motochika... No olvides que mi mano todavía es muy grande como para que escapes de ella –dijo Mouri suavemente, aunque la ira se dibujaba en su rostro–. Obedece.

Mordiendo su labio inferior hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, Chousokabe caminó hacia el hombre, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas enfrente de él.

Mouri levantó la pierna y apoyó el pie en uno de los hombros del Demonio, embarrando su ropa con la suela sucia. Estirándose hacia adelante, tomó a Motochika por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia sí, bajando la pierna.

–Tú eres mío aún, aunque no te des cuenta –susurró, dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los del joven cano–. Cuando yo quiera terminar contigo, no quedará nada de ti. Si todavía estás vivo, es porque yo lo permito... Recuérdalo bien.

Sacó la lengua entre sus labios delicados y lamió con ella los de Chousokabe. Soltándolo con desprecio, volvió a girar en su silla y se dedicó nuevamente a su té.

Todo el cuerpo de Motochika se estremeció con el hormigueo de la lengua del suave pero poderoso hombre frente a sí. Lo odiaba, y aun así no podía evitar esas sensaciones.

Se paró velozmente para retirarse, pero se detuvo antes de salir a la parte pública del restaurante.

–No siempre serán así las cosas, Mouri... Deberías saberlo –tras lo cual salió sin mirar atrás.

Por un par de cuadras podía sentir que lo seguían. Corrió a la calle más concurrida que pudo encontrar para perderse. Cuando se sintió seguro, se apoyó en un muro para recuperar el aliento, con un sudor frio cayéndole por la espalda. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no volvería a caer en el poder de Mouri.


	3. Episodio 03

Sentados frente a una gran mesa redonda, en espera de las otras dos cabezas de sus respectivas familias, se encontraban dos hombres con sus escoltas. Uesugi Kenshin, acompañado de una hermosa joven rubia con la que hablaba acariciándole el rostro, haciéndola sonrojar todo el tiempo; y Mouri Okimoto, acompañado de su hermano y estratega.

–Oye, Uesugi, es linda tu mujer pero, ¿qué asunto pinta ella en esta cosa de hombres? –la molestó Okimoto–. La belleza no hará que tus enemigos sientan lástima y no te apuñalen –rió.

–La belleza depende de cada quien... –dijo el interpelado con mucha suavidad, mientras Shojumaru se cubría el rostro con una mano, lleno de vergüenza–. El rostro de mi querida Kasuga ilumina mis días, y es la persona en quien más confío. Su lugar está aquí –sentenció, sin elevar nunca su tono de voz, cordial y elegante.

Guardó silencio por un par de segundos y continuó, habiendo desaparecido la mujer de su lado.

–Y si a eficacia te refieres... Bueno, no hace falta decir nada más –ese par de segundos era todo lo que le había tomado a la mujer aparecer a lado de Okimoto, con un kunai apoyado contra su cuello.

–Okimoto-sama, por favor, no hagas escenas –pidió su hermano con una sonrisa hipócrita.

La mujer volvió a lado de su señor, retomando su color rosado cuando halagó su belleza de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió ruidosamente cuando Takeda y su séquito entraban. Sólo se componía de dos personas, pero todos sabían que aquellos dos eran como un ejército entero. El hombre, calvo y con un excéntrico bigote, siempre iba vestido con un tradicional kimono. Los dos jóvenes a su lado llevaban ropa un poco más contemporánea: uno tenía cabello castaño y oscuro, despeinado y con una coleta baja, muy larga, que casi llegaba a su cintura. Camisa rosada, tirantes y pantalones en rojo oscuro, además de unos guantes de cuero rojo claro, sin dedos. El otro tenía el cabello más claro, peinado en largas puntas hacia atrás. Unas manchas verdes decoraban sus mejillas y el tabique de su nariz, e iba vestido con camisa blanca, chaleco verde claro y pantalones en verde oscuro.

Por último entró el nuevo líder de la familia Date, un joven tuerto que vestía un traje azul con una expresión desafiante en sus ojos, seguido de su fiel guardaespaldas y otro hombre que sorprendió en diferente medida a todos, pues en algún momento lo habían tenido bajo su servicio.

Mouri Shojumaru miró fijamente al tercer recién llegado, consiguiendo que éste sintiera un breve escalofrío.

–¿Quisiera el joven Date hacer los honores de presentarse? –pidió gentilmente el viejo Takeda, recostándose en su asiento–. Su fama le precede, pero es nuevo en nuestro círculo...

–Mi nombre es Date Masamune, yondaime del Clan Date de la ilustre zona septentrional de Oushuu. Un placer –dijo el chico fríamente–. Éste es mi guardaespaldas y asesor, Katakura Kojuurou –el aludido hizo una reverencia–, y el jefe de la división de despachos, Chousokabe Motochika –el joven del parche médico ni siquiera se molestó en hacer una reverencia–. Asumo que todos recuerdan al Demonio del Oeste, con su fama bien ganada...

–Lo recordamos bien. Yo soy Mouri Okimoto, líder del Clan Mouri de Aki, y éste es mi hermano y asesor táctico, Mouri Shojumaru –se presentó el corpulento jefe.

–Es un placer –la voz de Shojumaru parecía hielo.

–Uesugi Kenshin, magnate farmacéutico de Echigo –fue toda la presentación que hizo la mujer rubia–. Y Kunoichi Kasuga, su asistente personal.

–Kasuga-chan, siempre una mujer de pocas palabras –festejó Takeda–. Muy bien. Agradezco a todos su gentileza. Mi estimado Date-yo, mi nombre es Takeda Shingen, líder del Clan Takeda de Kai. Y estos son mis soldados más leales, Sanada Yukimura y Sarutobi Sasuke.

Los dos jóvenes giraron los rostros hacia Date, quien sólo apoyaba las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla donde debía sentarse... cuando algo abrió imperceptiblemente su único ojo. Los ojos de Sanada, de un marrón oscuro y profundo, se ampliaron mientras inhalaba, haciendo crecer su pecho.

Aquel contacto visual duró sólo unos pocos segundos, pero bastó para instalar un extraño sentimiento en el interior de ambos.

Tras las debidas presentaciones, los hombres tomaron asiento, Kojuurou a la derecha y Chosokabe a la izquierda de Masamune, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con Shojumaru.

No obstante, el hombre de verde no le quitaría los ojos de encima en todo aquel rato, haciendo que Date tomara debida nota de ello.

–Muy bien, como yo fui quien los sacó de sus ocupaciones para esto, procuraré ser breve –empezó Takeda, mientras Sasuke levantaba un portafolios del suelo y lo abría sobre la mesa, frente a su jefe–. Como todos bien saben, la ciudad está dividida en cuatro barrios y cada uno de nosotros no tiene ni más ni menos que lo que corresponde. El acuerdo de no extender más la territorialidad de cada clan, que hicimos hace años, todavía está en pie; espero que nadie lo haya olvidado.

Mouri Okimoto y Uesugi dijeron que no. Masamune guardó silencio, pues el trato se había hecho con el sandaime, y él no era el sandaime.

Takeda le hecho una mirada recelosa al joven.

–¿Date-yo?

–Mi padre ha muerto –replicó el joven–. Quiero decir, el sandaime ha muerto. El trato se había hecho con él, no conmigo.

–El trato se hizo con la familia Date –intervino Kenshin, quien tenía las manos graciosamente entrelazadas sobre el regazo–. Es tu deber, joven Dragón, mantener los compromisos de tu padre.

–Eso es cierto, Date-yo –aprobó Takeda–. ¿Deseas retirar ese acuerdo?

Masamune echó una mirada a Kojuurou, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza.

–No. Mantendré vigentes los acuerdos hechos con el sandaime.

–Te lo agradezco mucho –concedió el líder de Kai, mientras sacaba un rollo amarronado del portafolios. Soltando los suaves cordones que lo mantenían atado, lo desplegó sobre la mesa. Era un elaborado mapa de la ciudad, realizado con la más hermosa técnica artesanal; en él se marcaban las cinco zonas de influencia–. Oushuu, Aki, Echigo, Kai –señaló cada parte del mapa–, y el distrito comercial.

–Hemos recibido información sobre el distrito comercial –ahora Kenshin hablaba. Su voz reposada y apacible era muy diferente a la de Takeda–. Al parecer, una quinta familia está ganando poder fuera de la esfera pública.

Masamune escuchaba todo con atención, encorvado en su asiento.

–Disculpen mi intromisión... –la vocecita de Mouri Shojumaru se alzó entre ellos–. ¿Acaso ustedes dos comparten la información entre ustedes antes que con los demás?

Sasuke se levanto para llamar la atención de los hombres, mientras Takeda volvía a su lugar.

–Sólo contamos con mejores informantes... Como sea, por lo que hemos escuchado, la influencia política con la que cuentan es bastante remarcable.

–La única forma de ganar tal preponderancia... –empezó Takeda.

–...es ganando el favor de la familia Tokugawa –finalizó Uesugi.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, analizando todo lo que eso podría acarrearles. Luego, Sasuke continuó:

–Así es... Al no haber hecho aún ningún movimiento, no estamos realmente seguros de si se convertirán en una amenaza o un beneficio para nosotros, pero su rápido crecimiento es preocupante.

El muchacho volvió a tomar asiento, analizando las reacciones de todos los presentes.

–Más allá de lo que hagan, lo que llama mi atención es la calidad de gente con la que se están relacionando –comentó Kenshin, poniéndose de pie con delicadeza. Deslizó su largo dedo sobre el mapa y señaló la zona central–. Se ha visto que este nuevo "emprendimiento" frecuenta mucho al dueño de la constructora Maou, Oda Nobunaga, y al fundador de la firma de abogados Hayami, Akechi Mitsuhide.

–¿Alguien ha contactado a Matsunaga para algo sobre esto? –interrumpió Okimoto–. Él debería poder darnos razón de lo que sucede en el centro.

Su hermano cubrió su cara en clara señal de vergüenza.

–Debería saber, Mouri –Interfirió Sasuke–, que todo tiene un precio, y tratar con Matsunaga es una de las opciones que preferimos dejar para el final... Era esencial poner las cartas sobre la mesa antes de dar cualquier paso.

–Okimoto-sama, por favor, déjame hacer las preguntas a mí –susurró Shojumaru al oído de su hermano mayor, sonando cortés y amable aunque por dentro deseaba estrangularlo–. Les pido disculpas –dijo a los demás–, Okimoto-sama es un fanático de las soluciones prácticas –sonrió estúpidamente mientras sus ojos oscuros llameaban.

–Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro... –Kenshin se sentó despacio.

–¿Cómo se llama la nueva familia? –inquirió Date de pronto, luego de estar un largo rato en silencio.

No estando acostumbrados a la presencia del muchacho, la repentina pregunta los sacó un poco de lugar.

–Uh, Toyotomi... –atinó a responder Sasuke, mirándolo un tanto confundido.

–Tsk... –la lengua de Masamune chasqueó contra su paladar.

–¿Lo conoce? –preguntó Kasuga, mirando al joven.

–Sí... Lo conocí en Estados Unidos, vino a hacer una lectura sobre economía en el colegio donde estudié –respondió, recostándose en su asiento–. En ese entonces, apenas comenzaba a dar forma a su fortuna. Dijo aquella vez que estaba solo, que no tenía socios ni asesores, y que había escalado por sí mismo hasta hacerse su nombre.

Todos guardaron silencio, pensando profundamente. Era demasiado sospechoso. Sasuke fue otra vez quien rompió el silencio.

–Es... aún muy vaga la información que tenemos, y es misteriosa la velocidad con la que parece crecer su poder...

El joven Sanada dirigió una mirada atenta a Date. Respiró hondo y apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada.

–¿Cómo sugieren que debamos proceder? –Mouri Shojumaru se sentó más derecho.

–Contemplaría la posibilidad de establecer contacto con él, pero no podremos hacerlo sin dar pie a que sospechen de nosotros –replicó Kenshin, pensativo–. Sería de ingenuos creer que no nos conoce.

–Además, si tiene el apoyo del gobernador, con facilidad podría desbancar a los cuatro clanes de sus posiciones –comentó Kojuurou, que había mantenido un silencio respetuoso hasta ese momento–. Me permito recordarles que los Tokugawa sacan réditos de nuestras empresas. Si no les fuésemos de utilidad, se habrían encargado de nosotros hace tiempo.

–No obstante, la sugerencia de contactar a Matsunaga parece ser la más favorable para todos –dijo de pronto Takeda, que había estado muy callado y pensativo–. Si se le paga lo suficiente, guardaría lealtad a nosotros por un tiempo.

–Jah! ¿Por un tiempo? ¿Qué seguridad daría eso a los clanes? –interrumpió Masamune, frunciendo el ceño.

–No subestimes el poder de Matsunaga Hisahide, Masamune-yo –fue la severa respuesta del hombre–. Y en esto me permito sermonearte, porque tú no eres tu padre, y él sí sabía lidiar con este bandido.

–Tiene razón –concedió Katakura–. Terumune-sama había logrado establecer una relación muy favorable con Matsunaga, pero él no repetirá su error con usted, Masamune-sama.

Por más que disfrutara ver la misma imagen de hacía casi diez años de Date, la de un simple niño berrinchudo, Motochika no podía aceptar que molestaran así a su amigo.

–Shimazu Yoshihiro... –dijo, para quien quisiera escucharlo.

Takeda lo observó con mirada cómplice. Le agradaba ese mocoso; se traía algo entre manos.

–¿Sí, Motochika-yo? –preguntó, con una sonrisa cortés.

–El viejo Shimazu tiene su negocio en el centro… y bueno, nada pasa por allá sin que él se entere.

Kasuga rió, incrédula.

–Es imposible tratar con ese hombre, pide cantidades ridículas de dinero. Suerte con eso, Oni.

Motochika se carcajeó y se levantó efusivamente.

Uesugi levantó una mano con ademán galante para detener a Kasuga, que iba a responder a las risotadas.

–No es mala idea en lo absoluto.

El joven cano continuó.

–Si sabes hacer el trato correctamente, te dará lo que quieres a cambio de nada.

–¿Crees que puedes hacerlo, Chousokabe-kun? –preguntó Kenshin. Sus ojos claros, enmarcados en su rostro pálido y su cabello corto y negro, eran como el hielo de la montaña más alta, pero despedían un halo muy cálido.

Motochika estaba por pedir su parte del botín, pero recordó que estaba bajo el poder de los Date así que borró su sonrisa, volteando a ver a otro lado, pensativo.

–Yo me encargaré de pagar lo que pida el Demonio Shimazu –aseguró Kenshin, para tentarlo. Kasuga lanzó un grito de indignación.

–¡Kenshin-sama...!

Chousokabe mostró una sonrisa casi tétrica en su cara, porque Uesugi leyó su pensamiento.

–Claro que puedo...

–Bien... Entonces, tú te encargarás de eso. Kai no Tora, ¿cómo sugieres que procedamos los demás? Eres el mayor de todos aquí –el hombre de cabellos negros lanzó una risita.

–Es claro que, si nos dividen, estamos perdidos –sentenció Takeda–. Sugiero que dejemos a un lado nuestras diferencias, temporalmente. Ya tendremos tiempo de ajustar cuentas cuando solucionemos este asunto.

–Si es que queda algo de nosotros –pensó Shojumaru.

–¿Estamos todos de acuerdo? –preguntó Kenshin, mirando a los otros.

Takeda movía la cabeza silenciosamente asintiendo, y Okimoto, sin esperar permiso de su hermano, no se quiso quedar fuera.

–¡Por supuesto!

La mirada de desagrado y fastidio de Shojumaru fue evidente para la mayoría, pero optaron por guardar las formas y reírse para sus adentros.

Takeda volteo a ver al yondaime, que permanecía en silencio.

–¿Date-yo?

–Ustedes son mayores y más versados que yo en estos asuntos –dijo, con tono sombrío–. Me confiaré a sus decisiones por ahora, hasta que sea capaz de proponer mejores criterios.

–Sabio proceder –alabó Kenshin. Dando por finalizado el encuentro, Sasuke enrolló el mapa y lo volvió a guardar en el portafolio.

Comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos. Okimoto y Shojumaru fueron los primeros en retirarse. Sin siquiera despedirse de los otros líderes, Okimoto interpeló a su hermano mientras cruzaban la puerta:

–Más te vale que ya estés pensando en algo.

El hermano menor lanzó un suspiro irritado y se dio vuelta para mirar a los demás.

–Que tengan buen viaje de regreso, les agradecemos su tiempo y paciencia –apoyó una mano en su pecho, hizo una reverencia rígida y salió de la habitación.

Cuando los hijos de Mouri se perdieron por el pasillo, Takeda sonrió con resignación.

–Pobre Shojumaru. Él debió ser el líder del clan, no su hermano.

–Eso está más que claro –aprobó Kenshin, cruzándose de brazos–. Pero las leyes son las leyes, y las leyes dicen que la sucesión corresponde a los primogénitos.

–Sí, así es, en efecto –murmuró Masamune, levantándose.

Motochika se encogió de hombros, levantándose también. Se estiró como si hubiera estado sentado por horas.

–Agradecemos su consideración para con nosotros –dijo Kojuurou a los dos hombres–. En este momento de dolor, apreciamos más que nunca el que tengan la delicadeza de protegernos.

Takeda asintió, y agregó:

–Tienes unos zapatos muy grandes que llenar, joven Masamune.

–Lo sé bien –respondió él, desviando la mirada. La vista de la ciudad, con sus infinitos edificios, no consoló el frío que empezaba a sentir en la boca del estómago.

–Terumune era un competidor, pero ante todo era un hombre íntegro –Kenshin se acercó a Masamune–. Nunca he conocido a un "enemigo" más noble y magnánimo que él.

–Ojalá su alma encuentre el descanso que merece –la voz de Takeda, antes tan jovial, se había apagado un poco. Haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, se despidió sin decir mucho más.

–Buenos días –saludó Sasuke, tomando por el brazo a Yukimura y obligándolo a caminar.

Kasuga susurró algo a su señor antes de que se retiraran, y éste dijo a Motochika:

–Cierto, es una sorpresa verte bajo el ala de los Date, Chousokabe... Me pareció haber escuchado que te mantendrías neutral y sólo fiel a tu trabajo.

–Parece que mentí –contestó le interpelado, aburrido y jugando con un botón de su camisa–. Después pasaré a verte en busca del "pago", Kenshin.

Uesugi rió suavemente. Todo en él era mesurado, elegante, contenido.

–Mantenme informado. Kasuga, quedas encargada de controlar el asunto con el joven Chousokabe.

La mujer refunfuñó por lo bajo, mirando con cara de odio al impertinente Demonio.

–Sí, Kenshin-sama...

Mientras su señor se retiraba, la rubia sacó su celular y revisó su organizador.

–Tienes 24 horas para concretar este asunto –le dijo, muy seria–. Y pobre de ti si no obtienes resultados y nos haces pagar igual.

Motochika dio unos pasos para acortar la distancia entre ellos y acercó su cara hasta el oído de Kasuga, mientras ésta seguía con su celular.

–Espero un premio si termino antes...

La mujer se sacudió en un espasmo y se coloreó hasta la frente. Lo miró, rabiosa; se quitó la bufanda y comenzó a azotarlo con ella.

–¡Majadero! ¡Mocoso atrevido! ¡Fuera de mi vista! –exclamó, sin dejar de golpearlo.

Motochika se llevó la mano a la cara, retorciéndose en carcajadas. "Qué divertido es tratar con estas personas", pensó.

–Mañana, a esta misma hora, preséntate en el edificio Bishamonten. Te encargo a ti averiguar la dirección –le ordenó Kasuga con petulancia, retirándose.

El joven se limpió una lágrima que caía por su ojo, debido a la risa. Suspiró para poder recuperar el habla.

–Ah… Parece que estaré ocupado...

Masamune y Kojuurou estaban de pie detrás de él, ambos con miradas ausentes.

–Oigan, ¿se quedarán aquí? –pregunto el Demonio, para sacarlos de su trance.

–No –Katakura se adelantó–. Masamune-sama, lo llevaré a comer algo.

El joven asintió, con el mismo gesto distraído.

–¿Viene, Chousokabe? –le preguntó el guardaespaldas.

El muchacho miró a Masamune. Por algún motivo quería pasar más tiempo con él, pero su continuo silencio le desesperaba.

–Supongo que no puedo decir que no a la comida gratis...

Los tres salieron del edificio y Kojuurou condujo hasta un restaurante perdido entre las calles de la ciudad. No era muy grande ni muy lujoso, pero le aseguró al muchacho de cabello cano que ahí se comía especialmente bien.

Cuando se estaban sentando, Masamune acusó tener que ir al baño y se retiró sin dar tiempo a que cualquiera de los otros le hablara.

No muy seguro de si Kojuurou era la persona indicada, Motochika preguntó:

–¿Cómo está...?

–Supongo que usted lo recuerda en su época más... no sé si más feliz, pero sí más luminosa –respondió quedamente el guardaespaldas, recargándose en su silla–. A mí también me preocupa su mutismo, pero no puedo hacer mucho más para sacarlo de eso. Vivió cosas muy difíciles en Estados Unidos.

–La vida no es fácil... –dijo Motochika, en tono muy bajo, llevándose la mano a su parche.

–Admiro su entereza, Chousokabe, para seguir viviendo a pesar de ello –el tono paternal de Katakura le hizo levantar la mirada.

–¿Pensaste que me daría un tiro por la soledad? –preguntó el joven, incómodo por el tono de voz de Kojuurou. Era algo que solo había escuchado en él para Masamune.

–Bueno... Un ser humano puede reaccionar de formas muy impredecibles –reflexionó el hombre, levantando una ceja, aunque su rostro se veía afligido.

Era extraña la actitud de Katakura, Motochika no sabía cómo reaccionar a ella.

–¿Qué quieres decir…?

–No sé si decirle que pregunte a Masamune-sama por su tiempo en América. Las cosas que sucedieron allá fueron difíciles hasta para mí.

El chico arrugó la frente. Dudó un par de segundos y se levanto de golpe, empujando ligeramente la mesa. Caminó en busca de Date, quien, oh, sorpresa, no estaba en el baño.

Kojuurou lo observó, intrigado.

Motochika preguntó a una empleada, que le informó que un joven cliente había salido por la puerta de servicio, fumando. Chousokabe agradeció y salió tras él.

–Oye... –dijo suavemente, para llamar la atención del otro que fumaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Date sólo le dirigió una mirada de displicencia, pero no dijo nada.

Chousokabe giró la cara, incrédulo. Corría tras él, preocupado como una niñita, y a cambio recibía esa mirada.

Sacó un cigarro propio y lo encendió para hacerle compañía. Después de unos minutos en el incómodo silencio, se aventuró a preguntar algo estúpido.

–¿Quieres que me vaya?

El joven del cabello castaño lo miró de pronto. La sorpresa se reflejaba escasamente en su semblante, pero ahí estaba.

–¿Qué harías si te quedaras? No soy exactamente la persona más agradable del mundo.

–No diría eso... –susurró el Demonio, con una sonrisa totalmente sincera en la cara.

Desde que lo había vuelto a ver se comportaba de forma extraña, lo notaba en él pero no sabía por qué. Lo atribuía a los años de distancia.

–Debes estar pensando que soy un maldito, que te trato tan fríamente a pesar de nuestra tan llamada "amistad"... –murmuró Masamune, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo con actitud ausente.

–No eres mi novia, no te puedo pedir que saltes a mis brazos en lagrimas diciéndome cuánto me extrañaste –contestó el otro, tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

–Sé sincero, Motochika. Estabas esperando que hiciera algo parecido.

La voz helada de Date paralizó por unos instantes al que estaba a su lado. Éste trató de reír para alejar la sensación que le dejaban sus palabras. Por alguna razón, sí lo esperaba.

–Creo que soy yo el que saltó a tus brazos...

Masamune respiró hondo. Dejó caer el cigarrillo y lo aplastó con su bota.

–Mira, Chika, yo... estoy pasando por un momento difícil ahora –murmuró mirándolo fijo, sin expresión–. Necesito tiempo para poder acomodarme. Llegué hace menos de una semana y ya he tenido que enterrar a mi padre, asumir la posición del yondaime y manejar un asunto de familias, sin una puta pizca de experiencia para ninguna de las tres cosas.

Motochika se acercó a él, serio. Parecía que iba a golpearlo, pero cuando comenzó a levantar las manos y Date asumió una posición de defensa, el más alto lo abrazó, apresó sus manos defensivas contra su pecho y lo estrechó con fuerza, apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

El de cabellos castaños abrió mucho el ojo. Esperaba cualquier cosa... menos un abrazo.

–Mírame –dijo Motochika en voz baja–. Apenas puedo con mi vida y aun así quiero levantarte de donde estás...

Inhaló, dejándolo salir de forma temblorosa.

–No tienes que cargar con todo solo...

Masamune se quedó en silencio, completamente inmóvil. Tras un largo minuto, empujó suavemente a Motochika para alejarlo de sí.

–Es mi deber, mi responsabilidad –murmuró, mirando fijamente el rostro de su amigo–. Tengo que hacerlo solo.

Dando por finalizada la charla, se dispuso a regresar al restaurante.

–Puedes largarte si quieres, como siempre haces –le dijo, dándole la espalda, con la mano apoyada en la puerta–. Pero realmente sería bueno que te quedaras, al menos por hoy.

Entró despacio al local, sin prisa. Kojuurou fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo mientras inspeccionaba el menú. Date se sentó sin ceremonia alguna y apoyó los codos en la mesa, recargando luego la cabeza en sus manos.

–¿Qué hay de bueno? –preguntó, pispeando desinteresadamente la carta.

–Creo que sería bueno que comiese un poco de ramen. Hace años que no lo probamos.

–Sí... tal vez.

Motochika se había quedado unos minutos afuera, un tanto incrédulo, Date realmente le parecía un niño. Sonrió para sus adentros e ingresó al restaurante. Se sentó a la mesa junto a los otros dos e inspecciono el menú, ajeno a todo lo demás.

Kojuurou lo veía muy animado, a diferencia de antes.

–¿Había venido alguna vez? –le preguntó al de cabellos canos.

–Nunca –fue la simple respuesta de Chousokabe. Una jovencita llegó a tomarles la orden–. Oh, esto suena bien, quiero uno... y una cerveza.

–Dos tazones de ramen –pidió Katakura–. Agua para mí y... ¿Masamune-sama?

Date parpadeó, saliendo de su ensoñación.

–Eh... Mh... Agua está bien.

La comida, a diferencia de todos los otros momentos que pasaron juntos, transcurrió en un silencio cómodo.

Luego de almorzar, Chousokabe comenzó a levantarse.

–Bueno, señores, aunque buena la comida y mejor la compañía, tengo trabajo que hacer.

–¿Qué...? –murmuró Date–. Ah, lo de... Sí, el Demonio Shimazu.

–Háganos saber si necesita algo –le dijo Kojuurou, casi afectuosamente. Era imposible adivinar lo que pensaba, pero estaba demostrando una amplia confianza en Motochika, y éste sabía el costo que tendría el decepcionarla.

Cuando estaba por salir, regresó sobre sus pasos.

–Dokuganryu, vamos de copas después del trabajo.

Date levantó la cabeza, dejando caer la mano en que la sostenía. Su ojo se había abierto mucho, aunque su ceño seguía fruncido.

–Estoy algo cansado –se excusó, en voz baja–. No lo sé. Veré.

–Paso mañana después de ver a Uesugi, entonces, o esa Kasuga me hará daño –Motochika negó con la cabeza–. Tanta maldad en ese cuerpo tan pequeño, debe ser peligrosa.

Kojuurou rió calmadamente mientras Masamune se volvía a ausentar en su nebulosa personal.

–Buena suerte –le deseó el guardaespaldas.

Chousokabe se despidió con la mano mientras salía del recinto. Quería decir algo más, llamar la atención del joven, pero pensó un momento en el abrazo y arrugo la frente.

–Trabajo, tengo que concentrarme –se regañó a sí mismo camino al centro.

–Masamune-sama –llamó Katakura a su señor, mientras pagaba y el joven caminaba hacia la salida–, sabe que le haría bien salir un poco.

Date se detuvo en la puerta del restaurante, llevando la mano a la cortina roja.

–Sabes bien que no tengo tiempo para perder ahora en cosas como ésa –replicó, sin darse vuelta.

Kojuurou suspiró con pesar, caminado tras de su señor.


	4. Episodio 04

Un muchacho de cabellos canos se paro frente a una pequeña entrada con un anuncio desgastado de madera grabada, en el que se podía leer "Saikyou". Tomo aire, anticipando lo que encontraría dentro. Hacía eternidades que no necesitaba del excéntrico dueño del lugar.

Cuando abrió la portezuela, los hombres más cercanos en la barra se cubrieron el rostro, como vampiros quemados por los escasos rayos de sol que proporcionaba el atardecer.

Era un lugar relativamente pequeño; una barra donde algunos hombres que parecían oficinistas cabeceaban ahogados en alcohol, contrastando totalmente el fondo donde se podían escuchar gritos y peleas, una masa de gente rodeando una mesita.

Un anciano atendía la barra con mirada aburrida.

Tenía cabello lacio pero pajoso, atado en una firme coleta en la parte superior de su cabeza, donde el pelo se desparramaba como un plumero. Barba blanca, al igual que su cabello, y cejas pobladas en el mismo color. Una nariz enorme, ojos pequeños y oscuros y labios gruesos, escondidos bajo el bigote, completaban su particular rostro.

Vestía una camiseta de mangas cortas cuyo color grisáceo delataba que antes había sido blanca, pantalones verdes y un delantal marrón oscuro. Sus brazos musculosos se apoyaban en el mostrador. Jugueteaba con el trapo, que sujetaba con sus enormes manos enguantadas.

Motochika se sentó en el banco desocupado frente al anciano.

–Quiero el especial de la casa –dijo, sonriéndole sospechosamente cuando el viejo lo miró.

La risa estruendosa del anciano sacudió toda la barra.

–¡Pero si es el niño que se cree demonio! –exclamó, palmeando el hombro del muchacho con su manaza.

–¡Yo', Shimazu! Lo creía imposible, pero te has puesto más viejo –dijo el chico, entre carcajadas. Cuando adolescente solía pasar mucho por el lugar; aunque excéntrico el viejo, le había enseñado mucho sobre el mundo en el que se desenvolvía.

–Son tus ojos, que no se acostumbran a la oscuridad de este lugar –bromeó el anciano–. Bueno, bueno, bueno –dijo, apoyando su codo poderoso en el mostrador–. Sale una cerveza. Te la invito yo, sólo porque me has hecho reír.

Sirvió la espumosa bebida y la deslizó hasta Motochika.

–Ya sabes lo que dicen... hasta el fondo.

El joven bebió el líquido amarillento casi de un solo trago, limpiándose los restos con el costado de la mano.

De repente se escuchó a un hombre, acusando de hacer trampa a otro que se defendía sonoramente, diciendo que no era su culpa la inexperiencia de otros.

–Anda, anda, si te gané, es porque yo soy más fuerte... –protestaba a gritos.

–Musashi no cambia –rió Motochika.

–¿A qué viniste, muchacho? –interrumpió el viejo–. Por más agradables que sean tus visitas, sabemos que hace años dejaron de ser por puro gusto...

–Directo a los negocios ¿eh? Bueno, saltemos las cortesías entonces.

Shimazu sirvió otro poco de cerveza.

–Ésta ya corre por cuenta tuya.

Chousokabe la tomó, dándole sólo un sorbo.

–Me enteré que están pasando cosas interesantes por aquí, Shimazu... Te traigo un trato a cambio de toda la historia...

–Oh, ¿qué puedes decirme tú que no sepa yo? –el viejo lo miró con expresión de complicidad.

–Hmm, el Dragón Date volvió.

–Vamos, chico, dime algo que no sepa toda la ciudad –bramó Yoshihiro.

–¿Sabes también que su padre murió en sus brazos? –susurró Motochika, mirando fijamente al anciano.

Shimazu levantó levemente una ceja. Evidentemente había picado su curiosidad.

–¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –inquirió, bajando la voz también.

–¿Deberé suponer que tenemos un trato entonces?

Yoshihiro dudó unos instantes. Normalmente era él el que ponía las condiciones.

–Conoces las reglas de la casa, Motochika. Si no traes efectivo, Musashi dirá si vale la pena la charla –apuntó a la mesa donde seguían enfrentándose con coraje y montones de billetes.

Sintiéndose triunfal, Chousokabe se levantó para caminar a la mesita, subiendo las mangas de su chaqueta hasta los codos.

–¡No te arrepientas luego, viejo!

Antes de que el hombre recién vencido pudiera armar pleito, el de cabellos canos lo sacó de un tirón, tomando lugar frente a un muchachito que no tendría más de dieciocho años y que juntaba los montones de billetes.

Shimazu lanzó una carcajada al verlo sentarse.

–Tendrás suerte si sales vivo de esa mesa, Motochika.

A éste le irritó un poco el comentario, en el pasado nunca había podido vencer al muchacho.

–Oh, una cara conocida, ¿qué vas a perder hoy, Chousokabe Motochika? –se burló Musashi.

El Demonio se tomó unos segundos para inspeccionarlo: cabello en una coleta, igual que el anciano, una cinta blanca atada en su cabeza y su ropa hecha jirones, como si fuera un vagabundo. Ese mocoso maldito seguía igual que siempre.

–Ya está la apuesta con el viejo, son tan tacaños que las hasta charlas tienen precio –replicó el joven, informándole al muchacho que era por trabajo.

–Oh… –hizo Musashi, rascándose la cabeza. Se miró los dedos, llenos de grasa de su cabello. Probablemente hubiese olvidado cuándo habría sido la última vez que se había lavado el cabello o, siquiera, tomado una ducha.

Comenzó como siempre, Motochika poniendo su mano en el centro de la mesa con mirada retadora, el otro tomando la suya con toda la seguridad del mundo. Después de todo, era el campeón invicto desde hacía años.

–Si el abuelo dice que debo patearte el trasero, debo hacerlo, lo sabes, ¿no, Motochika? –rió el jovenzuelo–. Después de todo, me caes bien...

El Demonio le respondió con una media sonrisa, y tras un par de segundos nadie podía registrar lo que veían sus ojos. Musashi tenía la boca muy abierta y admiraba como su brazo era aplastado contra la mesa.

Los ojos del chico no se podían abrir más de lo que ya los había abierto. Por primera vez, Motochika lo había vencido. Por primera vez en su vida; desde que estaba en pañales y visitaba el agujero que su abuelo llamaba "bar", jamás le habían ganado. Sí, incluso siendo niño, Miyamoto Musashi había humillado a los más creídos parroquianos. ¿Qué había pasado ahora?

Todo era silencio a su alrededor, hasta que Chousokabe soltó un engreído "Jeh", y entonces todos los sujetos que los rodeaban se pusieron a gritar.

–¡Trampa! ¡Hiciste trampa! ¿Cómo...? Es imposible... –balbuceaba Musashi, aún en shock–. ¡No puedes haber ganado en buena ley! ¡Es imposible! ¡Yo soy el más fuerte!

Shimazu dejó su puesto detrás de la barra y se acercó al rincón, con expresión de asombro.

–Vaya, esto sí que es inusual –murmuró, contemplando la mano de Motochika, que mantenía la de Musashi firmemente aprisionada contra la mesa.

–Parece que gané... –Motochika fue interrumpido por el viejo quien, haciendo a un lado a su nieto, puso él mismo el codo sobre la mesa–. ¡Ése no era el trato, Shimazu! –gritó el joven, poniéndose de pie.

–Tengo que ver esto con mis propios ojos. ¿Sabías que es la primera vez que me siento en esta mesa? –se carcajeó el cantinero.

La enorme mano de Shimazu se balanceaba en el aire.

–¿Tienes miedo, Demonio? –preguntó, entrecerrando la mirada y mostrando una sonrisa desafiante.

Motochika, siendo una persona fácil de incitar, se sentó y agarró con fuerza la mano retadora.

–¡Eso Nunca!

Por unos segundos, el viejo jugó con él, haciéndose el que no podía con la juventud, midiendo la fuerza del muchacho.

–Te has hecho fuerte, muchacho –dijo, un tanto admirado–. Pero no lo suficiente.

Y como si de papel se tratara, llevó el brazo contra la mesa, con tal fuerza que parecía que lo arrancaría en el proceso.

Doblado sobre sí mismo, con el brazo torcido y la mitad del cuerpo girada, el muchacho no pudo contener un sollozo que se transformó en risa.

Había perdido patéticamente y aún no obtenía nada, pero estaba seguro de que el viejo seguía tentado por lo que tenía que ofrecer. De un modo u otro, él ganaba.

Shimazu al fin lo soltó e hizo tronar sus dedos. No estaba acostumbrado a tanto ejercicio.

–Vas bien, chico –le dijo, a modo de consuelo, mientras se levantaba–. Pero regresa cuando te puedas medir con un demonio de verdad –finalizó riendo a viva voz y volviendo al mostrador.

Motochika se levanto tras él, dando lugar a que los demás hombres volvieran a enfrentarse a Musashi, mucho más emocionados pues al parecer sí era posible vencerlo.

–¡No se confíen, malditos! ¡Sigo siendo invencible! –chillaba el niño.

Motochika se sentó otra vez, pesadamente, en su lugar frente a Shimazu, apoyando su barbilla contra la madera.

–Kasuga me va a matar... –susurró, esperando ser escuchado.

–¿Kasuga? ¿Qué haces con Kenshin, muchacho? Creí haber escuchado que estabas con los Date...

–La curiosidad mató al gato...

–Tsk –el viejo se dio la vuelta para servir un trago–. Creí que querías información…

Chousokabe rió entre dientes. Había olvidado lo divertido que era tratar con Yoshihiro.

–¿Entonces el trato sigue en pie?

–Ofréceme algo y te daré algo equitativo.

Shimazu era un viejo mañoso y terco, pero nunca podría decirse de él que era desleal.

Motochika le habló de los Date, que sólo uno de los herederos había regresado de América con la madre, que el menor de los Mouri se traía algo entre manos pero no sabía qué, y algunos detalles de la reunión; nada que los pusiera en peligro pero que sí pudiera ser importante para los oídos del viejo.

Shimazu escucho en silencio, valorando el precio de cada palabra. Cuando Chousokabe terminó su relato, preguntó:

–¿Qué es lo que necesitas del centro?

–Toyotomi Hideyoshi...

El anciano entrecerró los ojos una vez más, pero en sus labios no había sonrisa alguna.

–No te metas con esa gente, chico –advirtió–. No es una familia cualquiera.

Sabía que debía escucharlo; antes también le había advertido sobre los Mouri y, como en ese entonces, ahora tampoco le importó.

–Es mi trabajo...

–Motochika, yo no soy tu padre, no soy tu sangre, pero aun así me preocupo por ti –empezó Shimazu, con voz grave–. Ese hueco en tu rostro te lo ganaste porque mi advertencia te entró por un oído y te salió por el otro. Y esta vez podrías perder más que eso.

El muchacho desvió la mirada a algún punto perdido en la barra.

–No son las mismas circunstancias... –hizo una pausa, con Date regresando a su mente. Algo ahí le recordaba a lo que le había pasado con Mouri, pero no sabía por qué.

–Tal vez no... Pero, de todas formas, creo que deberías ir con cuidado... Ese hombre no debe haber perdonado aún que lo hayas abandonado.

–¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? –murmuró Chousokabe, molesto.

–Dijiste que no te sacó los ojos de encima en toda la reunión. Hazme caso y aléjate de él –lo reprendió Yoshihiro, sirviendo cerveza en otro tarro.

–¿Y no me estás contando de los Toyotomi porque...? –replicó el joven, tratando de que el viejo no se fuera de tema.

–Agh, que eres tonto, muchacho –gruñó el hombre–. No te quiero aquí, desangrándote otra vez y pidiéndome que te cure.

–Oye, esto no te lo estoy pidiendo por mí, me van a hacer trizas si no llevo algo de información –se quejó el joven, apoyando los codos en la barra.

–¡No debiste involucrarte con ninguno de ellos de nuevo, para empezar! –exclamó Shimazu. Bebió de la cerveza que acababa de tirar y lo miró con expresión de cansancio–. Bueno... Como si me quedara otra opción.

Miró en derredor y bajó la voz.

–Me dijiste que saben que Oda y Akechi están metidos con este Toyotomi, ¿no?

–Es lo único hasta el momento, sí...

–Mal que les pese a ellos, son peces pequeños en un estanque grande. Allí el que corta el asunto es el asesor de Toyotomi.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Motochika, interesándose realmente en el asunto.

–¿Conoces la historia del "hombre enmascarado en llamas"?

–Ahora la conoceré –replicó, entrelazando sus dedos bajo su barbilla, poniendo toda la atención posible.

Shimazu suspiró lentamente.

–Hace años, muchos, tú quizás no eras nacido, existía en la ciudad una importante familia de clase alta. Los Tokugawa, aunque de larga tradición política, no habían logrado inmiscuirse en un puesto verdaderamente influyente; pero uno de los hermanos del jefe del clan de ese entonces conoció a un miembro de esta familia, que sí era muy respetado y apreciado en la comunidad –hizo una breve pausa–. Los dos hombres desarrollaron una sólida amistad, y de a poco el Tokugawa fue introduciéndose en los círculos políticos. Sin embargo, no podría alcanzar su anhelo, la gobernación de la ciudad, mientras la otra familia y su carismático miembro se interpusieran.

Chousokabe dio otro sorbo a su cerveza, expectante.

–Casi un año transcurriría desde que los hombres se habían conocido; pero una noche de invierno, me acuerdo bien, había nevado mucho... Una noche de invierno, poco después de Año Nuevo, la mansión de esta familia ardió hasta los cimientos. Cuando los bomberos llegaron al lugar, ya no quedaba nada... ni de la casa ni de la familia. Todos los miembros habían perecido –humedeció su garganta con un nuevo trago y continuó–. Lo más macabro de todo, y que nadie pudo explicar y que sigue sin respuesta, es que este hombre, que había sido tan amigo de los Tokugawa, apareció en el jardín trasero de la mansión. Tenía cada brazo atado a dos varas que lo suspendían levemente del suelo. Estaba calcinado al igual que su familia, pero llevaba una extraña máscara en el rostro, que se había derretido y pegado a él por el calor.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, la voz de su interlocutor no suavizaba el relato tétrico.

–Pasaron los meses y la investigación no avanzó, así que la policía dejó que el caso se enfriara –concluyó el viejo, encogiéndose de hombros–. La comunidad perdió a una de las familias más queridas y útiles de su historia, y los Tokugawa se hicieron con el poder. Kiyoyasu se convirtió legalmente en el gobernador de la ciudad y cedió su puesto hace unos años a su hijo, Hirotada.

Shimazu echó una mirada a Musashi, que seguía jugando con los clientes en el rincón.

–Te estarás preguntando por qué te cuento todo esto –le dijo a Motochika, pasando el trapo por la barra–. Y es porque, en el incendio de la mansión, no murieron todos los miembros de la familia.

Motochika siguió la mirada hasta donde veía el viejo, absorto en el relato y esperando el final de la historia.

–El cuerpo de Shigeharu, el hijo menor, jamás fue encontrado.

Motochika regresó la mirada a la cara cansada del viejo, no se atrevía a decir nada.

–Bueno, eres un chico listo, supongo que ya te habrás hecho una idea del por qué de tanta introducción –concedió Shimazu–. El asesor de Toyotomi no es otro que Takenaka Hanbei, antes conocido como Saitou Shigeharu.

–No me parece haber escuchado de él.

–A ti sólo te interesa lo que pase en tu mundo –suspiró resignado el viejo–. Tienes que ser medio tonto si vives en esta ciudad y no sabes quién es Takenaka. No sólo es un economista con una visión impresionante sino que ha hecho una carrera en beneficencia que cualquiera de los políticos actuales podría envidiar. Ha organizado más de doscientos eventos de caridad, con la finalidad de optimizar y mejorar los orfanatos y las escuelas más pobres de la ciudad; la misma municipalidad lo ha reconocido más de una vez.

–Vale, vale, el hombre se viste de santo, ya entendí...

Shimazu chasqueó la lengua.

–¡Abre la cabeza, Motochika! ¿Por qué se metería en política alguien así? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo es que hasta ahora no se ha metido en política?

Como el chico no daba señales de entender, el viejo golpeó la barra con la mano.

–¡Es pura estrategia, muchacho! Estaba esperando el momento más oportuno para actuar. ¿O también te tengo que aclarar que fueron los Tokugawa los que mataron a su familia? –añadió, en voz más baja.

Motochika se encogió en su lugar, mirándolo casi con miedo. El viejo hizo caso omiso de eso y siguió con el chisme.

–¿Recuerdas que hace unos años se armó un revuelo porque los Tokugawa adoptaron a un huérfano? Claro, lo hicieron quedar como una hermosa muestra de amor hacia el prójimo, lo recuerdo, me dio un poco de asco.

–El niño de pelo gris... Sí, eso sí lo recuerdo...

–¿Quién crees que metió al niño en la familia? –sonrió torvamente–. Takenaka y Totoyomi se conocieron en un evento de caridad; Toyotomi veía disparar sus ingresos y decidió invertir un poco en buena imagen, y los proyectos de Takenaka le resultaron especialmente interesantes. Ambos sacaron adelante al chico, que era uno de los expósitos de los orfanatos que Takenaka patrocinaba. Ofrecieron esa buena publicidad a los Tokugawa, y ellos no lo resistieron. Claro que todo lo que viste en la tele fue que los Tokugawa se habían interesado por un pobre niñito desamparado.

–Y dicen que nosotros somos los desequilibrados...

–Bueno, desde el principio estuvieron obsesionados con el poder. Cuando las familias yakuza apenas comenzaban a delimitar sus territorios, Kiyoyasu ya estaba planeando lo que haría cuando dominara la ciudad. Lo recuerdo, porque yo lo frecuentaba en ese entonces... cuando no era más que un mocoso como tú, y él un hombre que ya había visto mucho mundo.

–Bueno, creo que con esto bastará para que dejen en paz al nuevo –dijo Motochika mientras buscaba su cartera–. Apúntalo a mi cuenta –sonrió, volteando sus bolsillos vacíos.

–¡Oye! –exclamó el viejo–. Si andas mezclado con Kenshin, te dará algo de pasta.

–Creí que sería un cambio justo de información... –se quejo el tuerto–. Como sea, mañana te traeré lo necesario, tenme algo fuerte preparado.

–Oh, sí, créeme que sí –se rió Shimazu.

Antes de que el muchacho se retirara, Shimazu preguntó:

–Pensé que no ibas a volver a inmiscuirte directamente con esas personas, Chousokabe... ¿Lo vale?

Motochika sólo se encogió de hombros, saliendo del lugar.

–Me pregunto lo mismo... –pensó.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando Motochika regresó a su casa. El pequeño complejo de departamentos donde vivía era una larga propiedad horizontal, bastante antigua, que no respondía a los cánones de construcción de los últimos tiempos. Era un lugar bastante frío y húmedo, poco acogedor para los exigentes, pero para Chousokabe representaba un verdadero hogar. Ahí podía ser quien era él, sin preocuparse de lo que la gente pensara. Ahí podía descansar tranquilamente luego de asesinar, luego de cumplir con su despreciable trabajo.

No le había hecho gracia estar frente a Shojumaru toda la tarde, pero lo había hecho por Masamune así que tenía un leve consuelo.

Al ingresar a su pequeña vivienda, cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin darse vuelta y buscando con lentitud la llave de la luz, una exhalación de aire lo puso completamente alerta. Había alguien más en aquella sala.

–Te demoraste mucho –dijo aquella voz lánguida, una que conocía muy bien.

Chousokabe sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo allí?

Encendió la luz con violencia. Mouri Shojumaru, cruzado de piernas y muy cómodo en su sillón, lo miraba con su despreciable sonrisita.

–Buenas noches –saludó, parpadeando con encanto.

–Qué... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –dijo el otro, casi sin aire, apenas volviéndole el alma al cuerpo por el susto.

Tragó duro y se talló la cara con fuerza. No lo había notado… Se estaba volviendo descuidado.

–Llevo más de seis horas esperándote. ¿Adónde fuiste luego de la reunión? Me quedé muy preocupado –dijo Shojumaru, aún con la hipocresía instalada en la cara.

Motochika estaba seguro de que Mouri no iría acompañado a buscarlo personalmente, así que se atrevió a ser "audaz".

–¿En serio te lo tengo que explicar? –sonrió burlonamente.

La sonrisa superflua de Shojumaru desapareció al instante. Descruzó los brazos con solemnidad y se puso de pie, acercándose a Motochika y sujetando una de las solapas de la chaqueta con su mano enguantada.

–¿Crees que no debes temerme porque estoy solo...? –susurró, acercando su rostro al cuello del matón y hundiendo la nariz entre su ropa, respirando con suavidad contra la piel.

Separándose apenas, sin soltarlo con una mano, sujetó con los dientes la tela de uno de los dedos del guante de la otra y tironeó de ella hasta que se lo quitó. Llevó la mano desnuda hasta la cabeza de Motochika, quitándole el gorro y acariciando con sus dedos posesivos el cabello blanquecino.

–¿Cómo entraste? –preguntó Chousokabe, tragando muy duro.

–Todavía conservo la llave que me diste hace años... –su boca emitía un aliento tibio que erizaba la piel del Demonio.

Éste volvió a tragar duro. Por más que lo odiara, su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo con su mente y corazón.

Shojumaru se había quitado el otro guante y deslizaba sus manos blancas por debajo de la ropa del joven, crispando el torso por el contacto con sus dedos glaciales.

–Admítelo... –la voz del hombre era una cascada de lascivia cayendo sobre él–. Nunca podrás librarte de lo que te produzco...

Deslizó la mano hacia abajo y la metió dentro de los pantalones, sujetando con fuerza su entrepierna.

–¿Lo ves? Me estás dando la razón –los ojos oscuros de Shojumaru eran hipnotizantes, sólo mirar fijo a Chousokabe ya había causado que éste se excitara en demasía.

El joven trató de reunir todas sus fuerzas para poder contestar. Como iba la cosa, estaba a punto de perder patéticamente por el deseo.

–No sé qué es lo más decepcionante –dejó salir–. Que mi cuerpo siga reaccionando a ti o que tú seas incapaz de olvidarme –finalizó, mirándolo con su ojo apenas entreabierto.

Shojumaru dejó que sus ojos despidieran un brillo homicida y retiró la mano con violencia de debajo de la ropa, sujetando con una fuerza inusual la mandíbula del Demonio.

–¿Olvidarte? –balbuceó, con un tono excepcionalmente cruel–. ¿Y quién te dijo que lo nuestro se había terminado?

Motochika se zafó como pudo del agarre doloroso sobre su cara.

–No soy más de tu propiedad –sobó su mandíbula, preguntándose de dónde saldría tanta energía–. Por más de una razón –volvió a sonreír, esperando que captara el asunto del Dragón.

Mouri rió quedamente, casi sin abrir la boca.

–Ah, sí, olvidaba el asunto de tu "nueva" lealtad... –llevó sus manos blancas a los brazos de Chousokabe y cerró los dedos con fuerza sobre ellos–. Ya te dije que me ocuparía de acomodar las cosas a mi parecer cuando fuera el momento.

Girando, sin soltar al joven, unió sus labios a los del chico en un beso sutil, delicado, como él mismo era. Motochika nunca había podido resistirse a un beso suyo. Shojumaru tentó a la suerte, a ver qué pasaba.

Por un momento correspondió a ese beso e incluso lo profundizó, pero cuando su sentido común pareció regresar del limbo, lo empujó por el pecho.

Los dedos de Shojumaru seguían aferrados a sus brazos, como si fueran garras de metal. Una sonrisa juguetona y cruel se dibujó en sus labios.

–Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, esa barbaridad animal, esos ímpetus indomables –se relamió–. Ven, Motochika... Ven conmigo...

Comenzó a retroceder sin soltarlo, caminando hacia el dormitorio.

–¿O debo volver a besarte para que te rindas? No tengo problema en hacerlo de nuevo –tironeó fuertemente de las extremidades y rozó los labios con su lengua.

Motochika lo siguió, respirando agitado, incapaz de contestar, su cuerpo mostraba ira y deseo mezclados con impotencia.

Cuando estuvieron a un lado de su futón, se rindió, maldijo al cielo y pensó:

–Al diablo, si de todos modos va a pasar, será a mi manera.

Se soltó del agarre de Mouri y lo derribó con fuerza para quedar sobre él, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Shojumaru respiró agitado, con los labios temblando.

–Sí... –lo agarró con fuerza por el cabello y tironeó de él, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Chousokabe y lamiendo su cuello–. Hazlo... Hazme tuyo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez...

Sus largas piernas se cerraron abrazando la cadera del joven.

Motochika se incorporó para sacarse la camisa y quitó la ropa de Mouri a manotazos, arrancando botones en el intento.

Atacó su cuello, lo lamió hasta los hombros para luego clavarle los dientes hasta abrirle la piel. Solía dormir con mujeres pero ninguna lo encendía como ese hombre.

Mouri sentía cada invasión a cuerpo como un delicioso chispazo de placer, se volvía loco cuando el joven hundía los dientes en su carne. Con un frío recorriendo su estómago, se precipitó hacia adelante y empujó a Motochika hasta tenderlo de espaldas sobre el colchón, desabrochando sus pantalones. La rapidez y la habilidad con que hacía aquello sorprendieron un poco al joven tuerto.

Sujetando la prenda con fuerza, la deslizó hacia abajo, arañando la piel de los muslos de Chousokabe con sus uñas. Arrojó los jeans en un rincón y hundió la cabeza entre las piernas del muchacho, acariciando su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, frotando sus labios y nariz contra la tela.

Motochika gruñó con el mero contacto, entrecerrando su ojo, y se levantó sobre los codos para poder ver al deseoso hombre entre sus piernas.

Los largos dedos de Mouri sujetaron la ropa y la bajaron lentamente, dejando al descubierto el poderoso miembro endurecido. Relamiéndose, con una expresión que destilaba sensualidad, comenzó a lamerlo con su lengua hirviente, conteniendo con su boca delicada toda la extensión del joven.

Quizás hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez en que habían estado juntos, pero Shojumaru no había olvidado cómo estimular a su joven semental.

Motochika dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Su cuerpo hervía en deseo, se estaba dejando hacer pero no debía ser así; sabía que a Mouri le gustaba tener el control, pero no sucedería esta vez.

Enredó su mano en el cabello del otro para tirar de él con fuerza y atraparlo en un beso.

Se giró para quedar otra vez sobre él, terminó de desnudar su delgado cuerpo y tomó ambas erecciones en la misma mano, masajeándolas mientras mordía la línea de la mandíbula de Mouri.

Éste tembló de pies a cabeza, soltando un gemido ahogado y abriendo mucho los ojos.

El puro sonido era éxtasis, Motochika se separó y lo giró bruscamente para dejarlo boca abajo. Atrapó sus manos detrás de su espalda y se tumbó sobre él para lamer su oído.

La piel de Shojumaru se erizó, el dolor en su entrepierna era insostenible.

–Motochika... –susurró, con el rostro pegado al futón. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar un trazo de saliva.

El muchacho lamió su cuello para deslizar su lengua por la columna del hombre.

–¿Hmm? –hizo, con un sonido mojado.

–¿Piensas... hacerme esperar... mucho más? –cuestionó Mouri, lanzando un grito cuando sintió algo hirviente rozando sus glúteos.

Chousokabe se posicionó acariciando la entrada del hombre con la punta de su pene. Sin avanzar más, le habló en un susurro contra su oído:

–Pídemelo...

El cuerpo delgado de Mouri tembló espasmódicamente. El maldito lo hacía desearlo tanto, estaba dispuesto a ser él quien llevara la situación... Sabía perfectamente bien que detestaba eso, odiaba que Motochika tomara el control, sentía una necesidad enfermiza de decirle cuándo hacer algo y cómo hacerlo.

Pero el anhelo de sentirlo dentro suyo era más grande, hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba buscar al muchacho y obligarlo a violarlo una y otra vez, sólo así podía satisfacer la desesperación que sentía, la mórbida lujuria que lo atacaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

Tragándose el orgullo, dijo en voz muy baja:

–Hazlo...

El joven rió triunfal, aún contra su oído, y sin más lubricación que las pequeñas gotas que estaban en su miembro, comenzó a atravesarlo.

Ardía la fricción, pero era deliciosa.

Shojumaru intentó librarse del agarre de la poderosa mano de Motochika, necesitaba aferrarse a algo para contener el doloroso placer que estaba sintiendo, pero el chico no soltó sus manos.

–Suéltame, por favor –pidió, su rostro ahogado contra el colchón.

–No... –replicó Chousokabe, empujando con esfuerzo hasta poder llegar al fondo. Comenzó a balancearse sin esperar a que el otro se acostumbrara a la invasión.

Mouri gritó, comenzando a sentir más dolor que gusto. Sus ojos pardos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero logró aguantar para que ninguna saliera de ellos.

Motochika estaba perdido en el éxtasis de dominar a ese hombre, siempre había sido algo imposible por su personalidad y porque la lujuria siempre ganaba sobre sí mismo. Aumentó el ritmo, teniendo que soltar su agarre para poder aferrarse a las caderas de Shojumaru.

Éste pudo sujetarse de la manta, aferrándose con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de clavarse las uñas en las palmas. Ya no sentía nada placentero. El único motivo por el que estaba soportando aquello era porque él mismo lo había pedido, y su orgullo le impedía echarse atrás.

No obstante, sus ojos lo traicionaron y comenzaron a llorar a mares, aunque él sólo pudo soltar unos mínimos sollozos que trataba de ahogar mordiendo la cobija.

Motochika continuó hasta entrar en un ritmo casi frenético, se podía escuchar por todo el departamentito el sonido de la carne golpeando y los jadeos.

Se dejó caer sobre uno de sus brazos, aún penetrando con fuerza, y con la otra mano tomo el miembro de Mouri para masturbarlo con fuerza, con movimientos erráticos, diferentes a las estocadas pero igual de fuerte.

El de cabellos oscuros no logró resistir más la presión y escupió la manta, gimiendo en voz bien alta, cegado por las lágrimas.

Motochika alcanzo rápido la cumbre escuchando aquella voz, vaciando todo su ser dentro de Mouri. Siguió moviendo su mano, agotado, tratando de hacer estallar también al otro.

–No... –dijo de pronto Shojumaru–. ¡No!

Arrancó una de sus manos de la cobija y alejó la mano de Motochika.

Respiraba agitado, su rostro pálido estaba coloreado y sudado, sus ojos enrojecidos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas.

El muchacho se dejó caer hacia atrás, saliendo de Mouri en el proceso. Respiraba pesadamente, sentado y mirándolo, confundido.

El otro se pasaba las manos por el rostro una y otra vez, respirando fuerte, tratando de dejar de llorar.

Deseaba gritar, deseaba golpearlo, pero no correspondía. Él mismo se había causado eso, así que no había excusas que dar.

Gateando sobre el futón, Shojumaru intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor lo derribó. Incapaz de levantarse, tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse sentado, inhalando y exhalando aire de manera nerviosa.

Motochika sólo lo observaba. En otra época habría sentido culpa y se habría maldecido solo, pero ahora lo miraba con una cara seria, aún jadeante por el esfuerzo.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, a medio vestir y con el resto de su ropa abollada entre los brazos, Mouri logró ponerse de pie y salió de la habitación con un aire solemne instalado en su cara.

El otro lo siguió con la vista, cuando hubo escuchado la puerta se arrastró para poder acostarse donde debía. Sabía que tarde o temprano pagaría esa acción, pero ahora no podría importarle menos.

Con eso en mente cayo dormido casi al instante.

En la oscuridad de la calle, en aquel barrio olvidado de Dios, Mouri sacó su reluciente celular y llamó a uno de los hombres de la familia para que fuera a recogerlo.

Varios minutos después, cuando ya estaba a salvo dentro del mullido tapizado del coche, la ira encendió su pecho y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de furia.

–Yo te voy a enseñar a respetarme... –se dijo, mordiéndose los labios–. Ésta será la última vez que te rebeles, Chousokabe Motochika...


	5. Episodio 05

Por la mañana, cuando la consciencia regresó a su cuerpo, el joven de cabellos canos se levantó pesadamente. Haciendo recuento de lo sucedido la noche anterior, se preguntó:

–¿Cómo es que he sobrevivido los últimos años…?

Sin darle más importancia, tomó una ducha y se preparó para ver a Kenshin.

Kasuga ya le estaba esperando en el lugar indicado, un enorme edificio de oficinas, cuya fachada era blanca como la nieve y las ventanas, cuadradas y de marco celeste, reflejaban las nubes que cruzaban el cielo.

Se hallaba la mujer sentada en uno de los sillones de la recepción en planta baja, con un traje azul marino de dos piezas: un entallado saco y minifalda, zapatos clásicos blancos y una blusa del mismo color, que no disimulaba su escote.

Motochika entró sonriente, admirando el lugar, aunque no pegaba nada su apariencia con él: llevaba jeans cortajeados en las rodillas, chaqueta púrpura de algodón con líneas blancas y su gorrito del mismo color.

–¡Yo', Kasuga! –gritó casi desde la entrada, atrayendo todas las miradas de la gente que pasaba.

La mujer hizo una cara de fastidio que puso a temblar al joven.

–Buenos días, Demonio –saludó, poniéndose de pie y apretando su maletín bajo el brazo.

–¿Veré a Kenshin o será contigo, linda? –la molestó con un tono coqueto.

La mirada asesina que Kasuga le dirigió lo hizo tragar muy duro.

–Sígueme –ordenó, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia uno de los elevadores.

Una vez que estuvieron adentro, marcó el piso 60 y se quedó parada y muy rígida, sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera.

Motochika iba jugando con los cordones de su chaqueta. Le hacía gracia molestar a la rubia, pero su aura asesina ese día no era nada alentadora.

Una vez en el piso designado, ambos bajaron y Kasuga lo condujo hasta una oficina que estaba al final del pasillo.

–Kenshin-sama, voy a entrar –anunció, abriendo la puerta con delicadeza.

La suntuosidad del lugar impresionó a Chousokabe. Alfombra azul oscura, muebles delicados en color ébano, cortinas blancas y celestes, enormes ventanales que daban a la ciudad. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un celeste pálido, con muchos cuadros colgados de ellas; infinidad de antigüedades, bustos y estatuas decoraban la habitación, y un enorme librero se alzaba en un costado.

Uesugi se hallaba sentado detrás de su escritorio oscuro, recostado suavemente en su silla giratoria, que estaba tapizada en cuero negro.

–Bienvenido, Demonio del Oeste –saludó con gracia, poniéndose de pie.

El joven se paro frente al escritorio y lo saludó, distraído con la decoración del lugar. Luego se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

– ¿Prefieres que evitemos el protocolo y vayamos directamente al asunto? –preguntó el hombre de Echigo con mucha suavidad, pero también con mucha determinación.

–Tengo cosas que hacer antes de reunirme con el Dragón, así que es lo mejor –respondió el joven, volviendo su atención al hombre–. Shimazu me conto una historia que quizás te interese.

–Te escucho.

Motochika le contó todo el relato tal y como Shimazu se lo expuso, obviando su discusión y las preguntas idiotas que le hizo.

Kenshin sólo asentía en silencio, atando cabos mentalmente, sujetando su barbilla con delicadeza mientras sus ojos claros se perdían en los recuerdos. Él no era ni la mitad de viejo que el Demonio Shimazu, pero había estado presente en las épocas que el anciano había rememorado en su historia.

–Y bien, es todo... Supongo se lo harás saber a los Mouri y a Takeda... ¿Cierto? –añadió, rogando por dentro que no lo utilizara de mensajero.

–Mmh... –Uesugi volvió a acariciar su mentón–. Creo que convendría más que tú les hicieras llegar la información. Después de todo, eres quien escuchó el relato, así que probablemente puedas reproducirlo con mayor fidelidad.

Motochika dejó caer la cara contra el escritorio.

–Tengo que ir con el Dragón... Es importante, puedo pasar con Takeda, pero los Mouri...

Kenshin sabía que esa actitud era porque los estaba evitando; no sabía la razón, pero también había notado las miradas frías del hermano menor a éste.

–Mi estimado Demonio, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se ofreció a buscar todos estos datos.

–Pero no a hacer de mensajero –resopló el muchacho–. Por cierto, necesito efectivo.

–Oh –exclamó Kenshin, mirando divertido la expresión de furia de Kasuga, que estaba parada a su lado–. ¿Y no quieres hacerme el simple favor de redirigir el mensaje?

Observó el rostro del joven, con una sonrisa pícara.

–Te pagaré por eso también.

–Si termino muerto detrás de un callejón, haré que te culpen, Kenshin –advirtió, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin negar el trabajo.

–No pasará –sonrió el hombre–. Kasuga –llamó, con voz serena.

–Sí, Kenshin-sama.

–Asegúrate del que el joven Motochika salga vivo de las dos incursiones.

La mandíbula de la mujer cayó, mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Lanzó otra mirada de odio recalcitrado hacia Chousokabe y luego tragó, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios.

–Como ordene.

–Bien, al viejo le gustan los dólares, le dije que iba en tu nombre así que… lo que su generosidad dé, será bienvenido, Kenshin-sama.

–El Demonio Shimazu nunca cambiará –rió Uesugi, levantando la tapa de su computadora portátil–. ¿Aún conservas tu cuenta bancaria, muchacho?

–Nop... Estoy fichado –se carcajeó Motochika–. Efectivo.

–Pero qué muchacho descuidado –protestó falsamente el hombre, sacando una cajita de oro de un cajón. Sacó una cuantiosa cantidad de billetes y separó dos montoncitos. Metió el más grande en un sobre y escribió "Shimazu" en él, entregándoselo a Motochika. El resto del dinero lo dobló prolijamente y se lo ofreció con un gesto galante.

Motochika lo tomó y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a Kasuga.

–¿Nos vamos, linda?

–Ve tú solo –le dijo ella, caminando hacia la puerta–. No pueden verme cerca tuyo o sospecharán de ti.

Motochika hizo un gesto desinteresado y salió, apresurando el paso. No le emocionaba ir, pero mientras cuanto antes llegara, más pronto terminaría... Si es que lograba salir de ahí.

El trayecto hasta las zonas de influencia de los interesados era bastante largo, por lo que el joven debió tomar un par de autobuses. En todo el camino le pareció sentir la presencia de la mujer, constantemente detrás suyo, pero no pudo verla en ningún momento.

Cuando llego a la entrada de un restaurante lujoso se detuvo unos segundos, tragó aire y su semblante normalmente divertido se puso serio. Entró, pero no siendo exactamente bien recibido, prefirió ignorar a los sujetos en la puerta y preguntó al recepcionista por Okimoto. Una voz cercana llamo su atención.

–No es muy sabio de tu parte presentarte aquí, Chousokabe.

Apretando los puños, el joven encaró a su interlocutor.

–Tengo un mensaje de Uesugi para Mouri Okimoto... Shojumaru.

El hombre de cabellos cortos lo observó con frialdad.

–Ven conmigo –le dijo, con su voz de hielo. Motochika lo siguió, pero ninguno de los dos se percató de que una joven de cabellos rubios, que llevaba lentes de sol y ropa de ejecutiva, entraba detrás de ellos y se sentaba en una de las mesas próximas a la puerta.

Okimoto devoraba con gusto una paella estilo español, en el mismo cuarto privado al que habían llevado a Chousokabe aquella vez.

Sin perder apariencias, Shojumaru pidió permiso para entrar y se sentó a un lado de su hermano, Motochika quedando enfrente de ellos.

–Ah, el nuevo chico de los Date –Okimoto tragó lo que comía–. ¿Qué nuevas tienes, muchacho?

–Kenshin me envió a informar lo que Shimazu nos pudo decir respecto al tema de ayer...

Shojumaru se cruzó de piernas bajo la mesa, balanceando el pie con irritación.

Motochika, al no recibir respuesta, comenzó su relato y dijo exactamente lo mismo que a Kenshin. Cuando terminó, se excusó para irse.

–¿Así nada más? –dijo de pronto el menor de los Mouri–. ¿Sin siquiera presentar tus respetos? Vaya...

Okimoto rió a viva voz al escuchar aquello. Le resultaba particularmente entretenida la tiesa actitud de su hermano menor. Shojumaru hablaba mucho, pero era incapaz de hacer algo más que amedrentar a alguien con sus comentarios maliciosos.

Motochika se inclinó ligeramente a modo de reverencia, le urgía salir de ahí.

–Si me disculpan, aún tengo que ver a Takeda...

–No es suficiente –lo cortó Shojumaru–. De rodillas, peón.

–Vamos, Shoju-kun, no es necesa... –empezó Okimoto, pero su hermano lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

–No, Okimoto-sama –dijo con voz fría–. Los perros deben conocer su lugar. Porque eso eres, ¿no es verdad, Chousokabe Motochika? Un perro más en la guarida de los Date.

Como era de esperarse, la facilidad para provocar a Motochika obró su magia.

–Exacto... Por lo tanto, debes entender que sólo me arrodillo ante Masamune –respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

La mirada parda de Shojumaru se convirtió en una ígnea llamarada. Se puso de pie y señaló el suelo con su mano enguantada.

–Obedece –ordenó, con la ira instalada en su semblante. No lo dijo, pero sus ojos crueles decían claramente "Lo lamentarás si no lo haces".

–Me esperan en otro lado, Mouri –Chousokabe intentó fingir que ignoraba las palabras del hombre, pero una vez más dos sujetos lo interceptaron en la entrada del cuarto.

–Arrodíllate y presenta tus respetos a Okimoto-sama –ordenó una vez más Shojumaru, despiadado–. No me des un motivo válido para ejecutarte ahora mismo.

Okimoto se puso de pie.

–Shoju-kun, ya estuvo bien –protestó, tomando a su hermano por la muñeca–. Puedes irte, chico. No necesito esas cosas.

Shojumaru giró el rostro hacia el jefe, lívido de rabia.

El ambiente era tenso entre los dos hermanos. Motochika sólo esperaba ver a quién obedecerían los guardias, pues no lo dejaban ir pero tampoco parecían obligarlo a quedarse como la última vez.

–Dónde demonios está esa mujer, moriré diez veces antes de volver a confiar en Uesugi –pensó.

Shojumaru sacudió la mano para librarse del agarre de su hermano mayor y le dio la espalda.

–Déjenlo pasar –ordenó Okimoto, volviendo a sentarse.

Chousokabe hizo otra pequeña reverencia para el hermano mayor y salió, atravesando el restaurante con pasos seguros; pero si uno caminaba a su lado, poniendo atención, podía escucharlo respirando con dificultad.

Una vez en la calle, echó a caminar para tratar de aliviar su nerviosismo cuando una mujer lo tomó por el brazo.

–Casi lo arruinas, por un segundo creí que tendría que intervenir –le reprochó Kasuga en voz baja. Llevaba puesto un uniforme de colegiala y el largo pelo sujeto con una vincha de colores.

La mujer pudo sentir el temblor en el brazo del muchacho, que siempre estaba tan confiado.

–No es cosa mía, la tienen contra mí...

–No me digas –masculló ella–. Vamos, tomemos ese bus. Te acompañaré hasta la mansión Takeda, pero me bajaré antes que tú.

–Sí, sí, ya lo sé, es sospechoso, blah, blah, blah. Mujer, necesitas relajarte –se burló, para levantar los ánimos.

Su experiencia con Takeda fue tranquila. Entregó su mensaje sin más problemas, aunque le llamó la atención la discusión a punta de golpes que sostenía el hombre con el joven de cabello largo, al que había visto en la reunión. En todo caso, pudo retirarse sin problemas.

Sasuke lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

–Oye, oye, ¿dónde se ha quedado ella? –dijo, con una enorme sonrisa, mientras miraba en todas direcciones–. Quisiera verla...

–No lo sé, se supone es algo así como mi guardaespaldas pero creo que más bien quiere matarme ella misma –replicó entre risas el canoso–. Hmm, estás interesado en la mujer de Kenshin...

–No, no, no es lo que parece –se atajó Sarutobi, agitando sus manos enguantadas–. Fuimos juntos a la escuela... le tengo mucho aprecio. Fue mi primera amiga en el jardín de niños.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

–Salí vivo de la tarea que me puso Kenshin... Lo más probable es que ya no esté por aquí.

–Ahh, mooo –se quejó Sasuke, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza–. Oye, gracias por venir. No le digas esto a nadie, pero Oyakata-sama está algo debilitado. Nos hace bien toda la ayuda que quieran prestarnos.

–Debes tener cuidado de a quién le dices esas cosas –dijo Motochika, mirándolo con seriedad–. Pero bueno, a mí no me interesa lo que pasa entre los clanes, aún tengo que hacer una última parada. Nos vemos, chico.

–¡Si te lo he dicho... –exclamó el joven–... es porque confío en ti!

Motochika abrió su ojo celeste en sorpresa y le sonrió, retomando su camino.

–Eso es raro –murmuró para sí mismo, mientras dirigía sus pasos a la mansión de los Date. Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y moría de hambre.

El hombre apostado en la puerta lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió leyendo su periódico mientras le abría la reja.

Los sirvientes le informaron al hombre que su amo tenía una reunión en uno de los salones y que debía esperar; cosa que ignoró totalmente, entrando a la habitación sin pedir permiso y arrojándose boca abajo en un silloncito, ignorando los ojos desaprobatorios de los ahí presentes.

Masamune le dirigió una mirada fría.

–Chousokabe, por favor, haz el favor de retirarte –pidió, volteando el rostro hacia la mesa y sin mirarlo.

Motochika gruñó maldiciones, con su boca contra la tela del sillón, girándose para poder ser escuchado pero sin la menor intención de irse.

–Te traigo información, déjame dormir un poco a cambio.

–Kojuurou –llamó el joven Date a su guardaespaldas–, acompaña a Chousokabe al pasillo.

Katakura se levantó silenciosamente y lo sacó del cuarto, arrastrándolo por el brazo. Una vez afuera, lo miró con severidad.

–Entiendo que quizás pueda pensar que Masamune-sama hará diferencias con usted por ser su amigo, pero tiene que comprender que no se lo puede contrariar en presencia de invitados –lo reprendió en voz baja.

Sus ojos, muy serios, se fueron desarmando lentamente.

–No podemos irrespetarlo cuando personas ajenas al clan están entre nosotros –añadió–. Si no tiene nuestro respeto, mucho menos tendrá el de los demás. ¿Está claro?

–Lo entiendo, sólo no me acostumbro ¿Quiénes son? –preguntó Motochika, sentándose contra la pared a un lado de la puerta del cuarto.

–Se le informará de ello si es pertinente. Ahora, espere aquí –pidió Katakura, dando media vuelta y volviendo a entrar en el salón.

Motochika fue a asaltar la cocina mientras la reunión tenía lugar.

Una mujer muy alta, no muy vieja pero sí muy arruinada, discutía con una de las criadas.

–No quiero esta basura occidental, me cae mal la comida extranjera –se quejaba, señalando los platos que había sobre una bandeja.

–Mi señora, el yondaime pidió que se hiciera esto para el almuerzo... –replicaba la mucama, temblando de miedo.

Motochika ignoró a las mujeres y robó uno de los platos en la mesa, sentándose a un lado mientras las observaba discutir.

La mujer de cabellos negros volteó hacia él.

–¿Quién eres tú? ¿Con qué derecho te sientes de servirte de mi cocina? –espetó, mirando a Chousokabe.

Entre bocados el muchacho contestó:

–Motochika... Trabajo aquí.

–Si quieres comer, tienes que ir a la sala común con los demás subalternos –chilló ella, arrebatándole el plato–. ¡Ésta es mi comida!

El muchacho sólo tomo otro plato de la cocina y salió del lugar.

–Como sea –murmuró, desinteresado.

La dama estalló en rabia.

–¡El yondaime se va a enterar de esto! –le gritó.

Masamune bajaba la escalera en ese momento, ya libre de sus invitados y decidido a acallar el escándalo en la cocina.

–¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¡No hay un minuto de paz en esta casa! –exclamó, mirando a su madre con expresión de molestia.

El de pelo cano fingió demencia, negando con la cabeza estar enterado de lo que pasaba mientras seguía mascando un bocado.

–Madre –llamó el joven a la alta mujer.

–Este bribón se ha llevado mi comida –protestó la mujer, señalando a Motochika.

La criada, a un lado de Yoshihime, seguía encogida en sí misma, apretando un trapo entre las manos nerviosas.

–Dijo que no la comería, no podía dejar que la tiraran... –contestó Chousokabe inocentemente, haciéndose el ofendido.

Masamune dirigió su ojo azulino hacia la criada.

–Es verdad, yondaime. Yoshihime-sama no quería comer comida extranjera –dijo la mucama, retorciendo las manos.

–¡Haruko...! –exclamó la mujer.

La criada se encogió otra vez. Estaba aterrada, casi a punto de llorar.

–Venga, que aún hay más, sirvan otro plato y ya –se metió el de pelo cano, harto.

–¡Silencio! –bramó Masamune–. Madre, parece que no has comprendido que tú estás por debajo de mí ahora, y que si sigues estando aquí, es por obra y gracia mía –espetó a la mujer. Luego se dirigió a la criada–. Haruko-san, hiciste bien en seguir mis indicaciones. Continúa así.

Se detuvo por unos instantes.

–Motochika –llamó, furibundo–. A mi habitación, ahora. Los demás, salgan de mi maldita vista.

El joven rió, divertido, y robo un plátano para seguir comiendo mientras caminaba detrás del otro.

–Tu familia es de lo más divertida, Bon-ten-ma-ru.

Entraron a la habitación y Motochika corrió para tirarse dramáticamente sobre la cama de su "señor".

Date se sintió revolucionado por dentro. Caminó hasta la cama y levantó a Motochika con una mano, para asestarle un poderoso puñetazo con la otra.

–No sé qué rayos te has creído que pasaría, que al aceptarte como mi subordinado tendrías libertades mayores que las de los demás... Pues no será así, Motochika. ¡No será así!

Lo soltó con desdén, respirando agitado y dándole la espalda.

–¿Tienes una mísera idea de la presión a la que estoy siendo sometido? –preguntó, tratando de calmar su voz–. ¿Te has parado a pensar por un segundo en la maldita responsabilidad que tengo encima ahora? –lo enfrentó nuevamente, con el rostro pálido y rígido, una máscara de ira–. No puedes entrar aquí y hacer lo que te plazca simplemente porque eres mi amigo, hay cosas que respetar, ¡no puedes ignorar una orden mía delante de todos los demás! ¿Sabes cuánto me expones al hacer eso? ¡¿Lo sabes?

Motochika estaba tirado en la cama, mirando hacia un lado y limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. Lo entendía, entendía perfectamente, pero él también estaba arriesgando mucho por el otro.

Bien, si lo que quería era otro subordinado más, eso sería. Se bajó de la cama y se paró frente al Dragón con la cara muy seria.

–Lo lamento, Masamune-sama, no volverá a pasar – las palabras salieron con rabia, junto con su respiración agitada.

Date respiró con fuerza, dándole la espalda de nuevo y sentándose en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa en el centro de la habitación.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó el de cabellos canos, apuntando con la mano a la silla frente a Date.

–Sí –respondió éste fríamente, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

Motochika se sentó y miró a la cara a su amigo, le ardía el pecho por la rabia.

–Te tengo noticias de la reunión con Shimazu... –tomó aire, tratando de alejar todo y poder hablar.

–Habla –pidió Masamune, sin modificar la adusta expresión de su rostro.

Al igual que con los otros tres líderes, Motochika reprodujo su relato, pausando de vez en cuando si Date hacía alguna pregunta.

–Eso es todo lo que pudo decirme... Masa... Yondaime, Mouri planea algo, ten cuidado... –dijo al fin, deshaciéndose de la rabia y dejando sólo su sincera preocupación.

–¿Por qué crees que me afectará? –preguntó con calma el joven de cabellos oscuros.

No podía decirle que, por él, el menor de los Mouri quería destrozar a los Date… o se desharía de él en ese instante.

–Sólo... Sólo ten cuidado –respiró hondo–. No son gente de fiar.

Masamune guardó silencio por un largo minuto.

–Motochika –llamó de pronto, con su voz grave.

El aludido volteo a verlo.

–¿Es cierto que estuviste bajo su mando durante varios años?

Otros se lo habían dicho, pero quería que él mismo lo aseverara.

–Trabajé un tiempo para ellos... Sí –dudó sobre cómo continuar–. Nunca juré lealtad ni fui de su grupo oficialmente... Sólo... acepté muchos de sus trabajos –guardó silencio unos segundos y agregó–: ¡Pero...! No exclusivamente con ellos, también llegué a trabajar para tu padre.

–Lo sé. Me han hablado mucho sobre tu reputación –comentó Masamune, ya más calmado.

Chousokabe se rascó la cabeza, quitándose su gorrito.

–Debes pensar que soy un bastardo sin palabra...

–Si así lo creyera, no me habría molestado en pedirte explicaciones por mí mismo –replicó Date, cerrando los ojos. Los abrió despacio, inhalando aire con parsimonia–. Quiero preguntarte algo más. ¿Puedo?

–Lo que quieras saber, Date... –contestó el otro, ya más tranquilo.

–¿Cómo perdiste tu ojo izquierdo?

El subordinado desvió la mirada, sonriendo amargamente.

–Me metí con la persona equivocada, sumado a un par de errores de novato –respondió tranquilamente, palpando la superficie de su parche.

–Entiendo –susurró Date, mirando hacia un costado. Era lógico que Motochika no quisiera compartir eso con él, por la forma ruda en que lo estaba tratando.

–No quiero que cometas el mismo error... Ten cuidado con los Mouri, Dragón... –agregó Chousokabe, levantándose de la silla para mirar por la ventana.

–Ah... Entonces fueron ellos.

La voz grave de Masamune hizo que algo sacudiera el cerebro del Demonio.

–Okimoto es inofensivo... –Motochika no sabía por qué seguía hablando–. Shojumaru es...

–¿Shojumaru es el hermano menor? –preguntó el otro.

–Sí... Date... –Motochika habló con voz temblorosa–. Si yo... Si yo fuera la razón por la que los Mouri... No, por la que Shojumaru planea algo... ¿Te desharías de mí?

–Lo dices de una forma que pareciera indicar que tú eres justamente su razón... –replicó Masamune. Luego de una breve pausa, siguió hablando–. No me importa qué razones tiene o podría tener para intentar destruirme. Que venga, si quiere.

El joven sonrió, mirando aún por la ventana. Se sentía bien saber que el Dragón no dispondría de esa forma de un estorbo como él.

Luego de unos segundos, Date hizo una nueva pregunta.

–¿Debo temer que venga a intentar destruirme?

–Él no vendrá directamente por ti... No es su estilo, pero sí hará algo, es lo que me preocupa. Sonaba muy seguro respecto a su plan –agregó lo último mas como un pensamiento propio que como algo que quisiera decirle a su amigo.

–¿Hablaste con él? ¿Cuándo? –inquirió el Dragón, incorporándose en su asiento.

Motochika abrió su ojo en sorpresa. "Soy un idiota", pensó.

–Me buscó el día que te volví a ver.

El joven castaño arrugó el entrecejo.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y para qué, si puede saberse? ¿No le dijiste que ya estabas en mi familia?

–Vamos por un trago, aún tengo que pagarle a Shimazu o Kasuga me asesinará... –replicó Motochika, evadiendo las preguntas. Caminó a la puerta, donde se detuvo–. Te lo contaré todo... Lo prometo.

Date consultó su reloj de pulsera. Eran las siete de la tarde.

–De acuerdo –asintió, levantándose y tomando su chaqueta.

Katakura los llevo hasta el pequeño bar del viejo Shimazu, sintiendo durante todo el trayecto la tensión silenciosa entre los dos jóvenes.

–Si me necesita para algo, sólo llámeme, Masamune-sama –dijo el guardaespaldas, antes de retirarse.

Miraba el bar Saikyou con cierta desconfianza; nunca le había agradado mucho Shimazu, a pesar de su honestidad, y el lugar parecía bastante poco pulcro como para dejar ahí a su señor, siendo que era la primera vez que el joven acudía allí.

Los dos entraron al establecimiento y fueron recibidos por una escena normal: borrachos casi muertos en la barra y otros peleando al fondo con Musashi.

Motochika se acercó al viejo en la barra, saludándolo con mano muy alegremente para entregarle el sobre con el dinero.

Masamune arrugó la nariz al percibir olores no muy gratos, sintiendo una desesperante necesidad de limpiar todo aquel recinto.

–Saludos, yondaime del Clan Date –la voz de Yoshihiro llamó su atención–. Es un honor estar en su presencia. Soy Shimazu Yoshihiro, el Demonio Shimazu del Sur –hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

–Muchas gracias, Shimazu-dono –replicó Date, haciendo una reverencia igualmente.

–¡Cuanta formalidad, viejo! Anda, anda, prometiste tener algo bueno para mí –le dijo Chousokabe, golpeando el mostrador y esperando un buen licor.

–Mhh, no lo sé, ahora que me has traído a tan ilustre personaje, no sé si podré satisfacer las expectativas –murmuró el anciano, contando el dinero.

El joven cano se quedó pensando que nunca había bebido con Date, no tenía idea de qué le gustaba o si tomaba siquiera.

–¿Tiene sake? –preguntó de pronto el castaño, sentándose con delicadeza en una de las banquetas.

Shimazu sonrió, un tanto sorprendido por el gusto simple del muchacho.

–¡El mejor en la ciudad!

Motochika se sentó a un lado del Dragón mientras Yoshihiro les servía.

–Y bien, ¿qué era lo que querías saber?

–Cómo fue que sucedió, qué te pasó estando con los Mouri... por qué dejaste de trabajar para ellos...

Ahogó su voz con un trago del aguardiente.

–En verdad es el mejor que he probado. A su salud, Shimazu-dono –agradeció respetuosamente, mirando al cantinero.

El de cabellos canos bebió de golpe su bebida, buscando valor al fondo del choko.

–Después de trabajar para ellos un par de veces, el menor de los hermanos me empezó a buscar más y... podría decir que empezamos una relación un tanto complicada. Yo, como ya sabes, no debía lealtad a nadie, así que un día trabajaba para ellos, otro para tu padre, luego para algún empresario... Y bueno, a Shojumaru no le gustaba eso... Exigió que me uniera a ellos, y conforme a mis continuas negativas, acabó manteniéndome con trabajo todo el tiempo para que no acudiera a nadie más.

Masamune chasqueó la lengua.

–Manipulative bitch... –murmuró, volviendo a beber.

Su compañero se carcajeó.

–Sí... Es la mejor descripción que le puedes dar... –Motchika no sabía cómo agregar lo que seguía, pero había prometido decirle todo y, por alguna razón, no quería faltar a esa promesa, no con Date–. Con el tiempo, yo... podría decir que cometí mi primer error de novato, que fue el que comenzó mi desgracia.

El Dragón lo miró fijamente, interesado.

–Me... –el Demonio se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza antes de continuar–. Me enamoré de mi contratista...

El otro parpadeó lentamente, sin modificar su expresión.

–Bueno –dijo al fin, luego de unos segundos–. La perrita es guapa, eso no lo niego.

Ésa fue la respuesta menos esperada que pudo escuchar. Ya más tranquilo con esa reacción, Motochika se animó a continuar.

–Empecé a dejar de lado lo demás, esperar a que me contactara y verlo... Con los años, su modo de actuar me decía que me quería a su lado, entonces, pues, la idiotez continuó. Empecé a hacer cosas a sus espaldas, cosas que mejorarían todo para ellos, pero... –rió para sí mismo–. No puedes hacer eso para alguien fanático del control... El viejo aquí me lo advirtió siempre pero no le hice caso, así que supongo que me lo tenía merecido.

–¿Shimazu? –preguntó Date, observando al cantinero que se divertía en el rincón con la montaña de gente que se apretujaba ahí.

–Sí... Después de que te fuiste comencé a frecuentar mucho esta zona, a la larga el viejo me enseñó muchas cosas, trató de alejarme pero algunos asuntos terminaron encaminándome a lo que soy hoy. Y bueno, él nunca lo admitirá pero supongo que ha sido como un padre...

–Ya veo... –susurró el otro, sirviéndose sake una vez más–. Esto... ¿Y qué pasó con la perra al final?

Ya parecía que utilizaría ese mote cada vez que hablara del más joven de los Mouri.

–La perra... Bueno, cuando se dio cuenta, varios de sus hombres me dieron una paliza y me dejaron atado a una silla en un almacén... Luego llegó él... Debo sentirme feliz, es la primera cosa que hace por sí mismo –lanzó una carcajada sarcástica después de eso–. Estaba mareado y no sé exactamente cómo pasó, pero dijo algo así como que lo que estaba haciendo era traición, hacer las cosas sin su consentimiento... "Ojo por ojo, Motochika"...

Date abrió mucho el ojo, indignado y asqueado.

–¿Por sí mismo? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Pues a eso mismo, tomó una especie de daga mientras unos hombres me agarraban la cabeza, impidiendo que me moviera...

–No... Sí, ya capté que él te... –Masamune se detuvo–. Eso lo entendí. No comprendo por qué dices que no hace las cosas por sí mismo. No lo conozco.

–Ah... Él nunca se ensucia las manos. Como pudiste notar, su hermano es un idiota, y si no se ha hundido aún es gracias a Shojumaru, es un genio el bastardo, pero jamás se ensucia las manos… Mueve las cosas para que pasen como él quiere.

Chousokabe recordó súbitamente el frío tono con el que Shojumaru había dicho "Y entonces tendré potestad para acomodar las cosas a mi gusto... tú incluido". Tensó un poco cuerpo, arrugando el ceño.

–Planea algo para quitarle el lugar a su hermano...

–Lo más probable es que lo mate –sentenció Date, apoyando el codo en la barra y luego la cabeza en la mano–. Por lo que cuentas de él, es su estilo... Sólo quitará del medio lo que le estorbe.

–Si fuera así de fácil, lo habría hecho desde el principio... Cuando me buscó, fue para saber si estaba a tu servicio.

–¿Y yo qué tengo que ver? –cuestionó el Dragón, indignado.

–Mi jurada lealtad a los Date deja una mancha dentro de su perfección y orgullo... Piénsalo así… es algo que le negué a él por años, y de pronto llega un muchachito que de la nada toma el lugar de su padre y gana lo que a él no se le dio.

–Pero yo no te pedí nada... –decía el otro.

El de cabellos canos se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo.

–Te lo preguntaré una vez más... Aun sabiendo que soy la raíz de problemas graves que puedas tener... ¿Quieres que siga a tu lado? –Motochika dejó su bebida de lado y lo miró fijamente–. A cambio te daré mi vida entera, Date Masamune...

Éste sólo se revolvió en su asiento, algo incómodo. Comenzaba a sentir el golpe del alcohol.

–Motochika... –susurró, desviando la mirada.

Éste levantó la ceja, interrogante.

–¿Qué?

–Tú... Eres el único amigo de verdad que he tenido, lo sabes.

Motochika volvió la vista al frente y bebió, notando que Shimazu no permitía que sus copas estuvieran vacías en ningún momento.

–Lo sé, pero tú lo dijiste, ahora tus deberes no permiten que te fíes de eso.

–Sí, pero no significa que permitiré que ese imbécil te lastime –contestó el Dragón, sintiendo que perdía levemente su capacidad de hablar–. Incluso si no fueras mi amigo, no lo permitiría. Los hombres del Clan Date... son mi familia ahora...

Su voz se apagaba despacio, mientras miraba fijamente a Chousokabe. Su rostro se había coloreado levemente.

Motochika le sonrió, notando que comenzaba a perder contra el alcohol.

–Entonces seguiré a tu lado, Dokuganryu...

Siguieron bebiendo un poco más, pero cuando Chousokabe sintió que él mismo empezaba a marearse, pagó la cuenta pendiente y se despidió.

–Oye, Motochi... –empezó Date, mirándolo. Su mareo no era tan fuerte.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Adónde vas... –preguntó, sintiéndose cohibido.

–Me estoy embriagando demasiado y tengo trabajo... ¿Quieres continuar? Te ves algo afectado ya... –dijo lo último en burla.

–N-No esperarías dejarme aquí –se quejó Date, siguiéndolo.

–Vamos, te llevo a casa, Katakura no me dejaría mandarte solo en ese estado –Motochika le echó un brazo encima de los hombros.

Shimazu los veía desde la barra, podía notar la felicidad que emanaba del muchacho cano por estar cerca del yondaime. Sin embargo, aunque respetaba a los líderes de los clanes, el joven cano le preocupaba mucho más que el respeto que pudiera sentir por ellos. Echó una entristecida mirada al dúo que se alejaba y regresó a la barra, negando con la cabeza.

Al sentir el golpe de viento cuando salieron, la borrachera se les subió un par de niveles más a ambos, apoyándose uno en el otro para caminar sin caer.

Masamune agachaba la cabeza, respirando con fuerza.

–Es la primera... –tartamudeaba–. La primera vez que bebo sake...

–¡Jeh! Debiste decirlo antes y bebíamos algo más suave –replicó el otro entre risas. Aunque se tambaleaba, estaba un poco más consciente.

–No... –Date se aferró al brazo que Chousokabe apoyaba en sus hombros–. En Estados Unidos... no hay sake...

El silencio de la calle, extraño para aquella hora tan concurrida, sólo se interrumpía con los pasos arrastrados de ambos.

–En Estados Unidos no había nada para mí... Nada que yo conociese...

Se detuvo, sin levantar la cabeza.

–No estabas tú.

Las palabras del joven hicieron que el corazón de Motochika se acelerara a mil revoluciones.

–Da... –se interrumpió él mismo cuando vio a lo lejos un coche que reconocería en cualquier lado. El mismo daba vuelta hacia donde ellos estaban. Arrastró a su compañero por la mano hasta un callejón, apresándolo contra la pared entre sus brazos.

–¿Qué... –murmuró Masamune, abriendo mucho el ojo pero con el ceño fruncido.

–Shhh... –susurró Motochika, volteando sobre sus hombros hacia la entrada del callejón.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, salió de su preocupación al sentir los brazos de Date agarrándose a su espalda para no perder el equilibrio.

–¿Qué pasa...? –susurró el Dragón, mirándolo fijamente.

Su rostro pálido, teñido de rojo por la incipiente borrachera, era especialmente hermoso esa noche. Aunque su único ojo ostentaba debajo de sí una marcada ojera, no había un rasgo en ese rostro que fuese desagradable o inarmónico.

Una vez más, como parecía ser una costumbre cuando estaba a lado del Dragón, el cuerpo del Demonio se movió por sí mismo, entreabriendo los labios e inclinándose para cerrar la diferencia en estaturas. Atrapó la boca de Date en un beso que sabía a alcohol. Sus labios eran fríos, pero el momento en que los sintió, su mundo se detuvo… Era como si el vacío que siempre había existido en su vida desapareciera mágicamente.

La cabeza del Dragón estaba nublada, no realmente al tanto de lo que pasaba, pero respondía al beso moviendo sus labios torpemente. Había algo en esa boca que le generaba una quemazón indescriptible, una sensación de deliciosa calidez. Levantó las manos temblorosas y se aferró al rostro de Motochika, acariciando su cabello y su cuello con toda la lucidez de que podía hacer gala en semejante estado.

Se sintió aprisionado contra la pared por los brazos musculosos, pero luchó para no dejarles tener el control. El beso se había vuelto más desesperado conforme se alargaba. Sus dientes mordían los labios de Chousokabe, hundía su lengua en la boca del Demonio, sus manos ahora paseaban por la trabajada espalda del joven de cabellos canos.

De pronto, como si hubiese sido un mensaje del cielo, un poderoso trueno retumbó y la lluvia se descargó sobre ellos sin dilación alguna. Era una lluvia pesada, gruesa, que golpeaba por la fuerza con que caía.

El frío que de golpe los azotó y los sacó del trance. Se miraron por unos segundos, para luego separarse sin decir una palabra al respecto. Sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza.

Masamune fue el primero en reaccionar. Recuperando rápidamente la lucidez, se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca.

El otro no se atrevía a mirarlo, ¿que podía decir?

Peinó su cabello con los dedos, encarando el cielo para que el agua lavara los restos de lo que se consideraría demencia.

–Llévame a tu casa –fue todo lo que dijo el Dragón, sin mirarlo. El cabello le caía sobre el rostro, ocultando su ojo.

–Claro... –respondió Motochika, un poco confundido, comenzando a caminar. La distancia a recorrer era bastante así que tomaron un taxi. El trayecto fue silencioso e incómodo; ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada.


	6. Episodio 06

Una vez hubieron llegado a la pequeña propiedad horizontal, Date pagó el taxi y se bajó sin ceremonia, sin importarle que la lluvia volviera a empaparlo. Esperó a que Motochika se bajara para abrirle.

El dueño de la casa entro rápido, dejando la puerta abierta para que pasara el castaño, se perdió en su habitación y salió de nuevo, lanzándole una toalla.

Date sólo se secó un poco los hombros y el cabello, dejando la prenda sobre sus hombros y aplastándose en el sofá.

–Tenemos que hablar, Chika –dijo, muy solemne.

Motochika se sentó a su lado sin responder nada. Tenía una idea de lo que le iba a decir su amigo y no le gustaba, no después de lo que había sentido en ese beso. Dejó la toalla sobre su cabeza, cubriendo los lados de su cara.

–Te escucho... –soltó en medio de un suspiro.

–Necesito saber qué pasó entre Mouri Shojumaru y tú. Ni hablar de que te haya dejado tuerto sólo por una "traición" a su familia –replicó el otro, mirándolo fijamente sin expresión–. Tú te enamoraste de él... ¿y él de ti?

Motochika arrugó la frente y pensó unos momentos su respuesta.

–No... Creo, creo que él siempre me tuvo como un juguete, algo que puedes utilizar cuando lo deseas –respiró profundo–. Por años, después de que los abandoné, no me buscó... Hasta... Hasta que tú volviste.

–Eso me dice que la perra es manipuladora, celosa y posesiva –lo cortó Masamune–, pero sigues sin decirme la verdad...

–Te he contestado todo lo que me has preguntado –Chousokabe se atrevió al fin a encararlo, aún con un gesto de duda.

El de cabello castaño apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, entrelazó las manos y escondió los labios detrás de ellas, pensativo. Fruncía levemente el ceño, como si algo le doliese.

–Perder a mi padre ha sido el golpe más duro de mi vida –murmuró, sintiendo cómo el agua se escurría de su cabello–. Pero no fue el único...

Motochika suavizó los músculos de su cara, mirándolo ahora con preocupación.

–Qué... –se mordió el labio, no estando seguro de si debía preguntar–. ¿Qué pasó?

–Hay algo que debo decirte –dijo Masamune, lanzando un suspiro de resignación–, algo que sucedió en Estados Unidos.

Recordaba ese día... Sí, lo recordaba muy bien.

La vida en Estados Unidos no era mala y había llegado a dominar el idioma tan sólo un año después de su arribo, pero estaba lejos de todo lo que conocía. Había tenido que empezar de nuevo. De no ser por Kojuurou, su único refugio en la confusión y la amargura, habría perdido la cabeza apenas al llegar.

–Masamune no es como Kojirou –decía Yoshihime a una de sus amigas, mientras hablaban por teléfono. Había tomado el hábito de hablar con alguna de ellas todos los viernes por la noche. Claro; como su padre pagaba las cuentas y todo lo que la mujer consumía, no importaba. Ella sólo gastaba y gastaba–. Kojirou hizo varios amigos desde su primer día en el colegio, pero Masamune aún no ha traído ni a uno solo a casa. ¿Qué? ¿Extrañar a sus amigos de Japón? Si no tenía amigos. Se la pasaba o encerrado o metiéndose en peleas. Sí, ese niño desagradable. No sé qué habrá sido de él. No, por favor. Lo tengo bien vigilado aquí. Sí, es que... Terumune no piensa claramente cuando se trata de él, sabes. Le tiene una preferencia que no comprendo.

El chico escuchaba todas esas charlas, pegado a la puerta de la sala, escondido en las sombras del pasillo.

–Sí, yo lo busqué mucho, lo busqué... pero me lo arrebataron. Terumune me lo arrebató. Sé que quiere más a su padre que a mí, lo puedo ver en sus ojos. No, no habría llorado si hubiese sido yo la que se quedaba en Japón, eso te lo aseguro. El sentimiento es mutuo, en todo caso... no puedo soportar tenerlo cerca. No, Terumune está decidiendo si será él o... bueno, no sé quién más haya, pero Masamune no será el sucesor. No, se lo he prohibido.

Solía salir a caminar por el enorme jardín de la casa para aliviar la pena que le causaba escuchar esas cosas sobre sí mismo. Obnubilado por el dolor de ser criticado mordazmente, no alcanzaba a darse cuenta de que su madre sólo hablaba de él.

Siete años pasaron para Masamune, siete años de vida miserable, que fue apenas menos miserable porque Kojuurou estaba a su lado cuidándolo, consolándolo y sosteniéndolo cuando sentía que iba a ceder. Ahora Masamune tenía veintidós años y se dedicaba a entrenar duramente día tras día bajo la tutela de su fiel sirviente desde hacía cuatro, desde que había salido de preparatoria. No había querido saber nada de ir a la universidad; decía que no necesitaba esas cosas, que se ganaría la vida enseñando kendo o inglés. No le interesaba mucho más.

Kojuurou veía con tristeza cómo el ánimo del joven se apagaba, pero en vez de tratarlo con conmiseración, cada nuevo día lo instaba a superarse a sí mismo. Le decía, lleno de honra, que Terumune iba a estar orgulloso de él cuando lo viera de nuevo.

Terumune... El joven de un solo ojo pasaba largas noches pensando en su padre. A veces se percataba de que estaba amaneciendo y de que no había dormido, y sentía más intensamente la nostalgia por su tierra y por su familia. Practicaba los kanji del nombre de su padre en las hojas de sus cuadernos hasta que ya no cabían más y debía pasar de página. Casi ausentemente dibujaba cada trazo hasta componer el nombre, a veces hasta lo hacía sin mirar. Deseaba llamar por teléfono a su padre, escribirle una carta, un correo electrónico, cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle a Terumune cuánto lo extrañaba, cuánta falta le hacía.

Sin embargo, no podía. Por cuestiones de seguridad, no podían llamar ni enviar misiva alguna a la imponente mansión del clan. Lo que Terumune llamaba "nuestra familia, los cuatro", aunque fracturada cuando estaban todos juntos, sentía más la fragilidad de sus lazos estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Yoshihime había empezado a ignorar a Kojirou también, deprimida como estaba por haber tenido que dejar a su esposo.

Era un viernes en la noche, frío como pocos. El séptimo año estaba terminando y el invierno comenzaba; la nieve lo cubría todo con su manto blanco.

Masamune estaba sentado junto a una ventana, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y un gesto ausente en su rostro. Observaba cómo los copos de nieve caían despacio, siguiéndolos con la mirada.

Se extrañó, de pronto, al percibir un intenso silencio. Era viernes en la noche, pero su madre no estaba hablando por teléfono. Sorprendido, dejó su asiento y deambuló, meditabundo, por la sala.

Ni rastros de Yoshihime en el amplio living, en el comedor o en el hall. Kojirou tampoco se veía por ninguna parte. Buscó a Katakura con la mirada, pero él tampoco parecía estar allí.

–¿Me dejaron solo...? –se preguntó, subiendo la escalera en dirección a los dormitorios.

El joven no lo sabía entonces, pero esa tarde su madre había recibido la noticia de que su marido había cedido a la terrible enfermedad que lo aquejaba. Nunca nadie había osado decirles la verdad a sus hijos, por lo que Masamune no lo supo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El primogénito encontró a Yoshihime en su habitació, envuelta en sus mantas y con el rostro pálido y sudado. A pesar de que en muchos momentos de su vida había llegado a odiarla, era su madre, y no podía dejarla abandonada.

Kojirou estaba arrodillado junto a la cama, sosteniendo una de las manos de la mujer. Cuando vio aparecer a su hermano, sus ojos se llenaron de odio.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate! –le gritó.

–¿Qué le pasa a mamá? –preguntó el hermano mayor, tratando de no hacer caso a esas hirientes palabras.

–Mamá no te quiere con ella. ¡Vete!

–¡Dime qué le pasó!

–Ma... –susurró la mujer–. Masa...mune...

El joven se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre dicho de una forma tan lastimera, tan necesitada.

–Aquí estoy, madre –respondió con dulzura, acercándose a la cama.

Kojirou se mordió los labios.

–Mami, yo estoy aquí contigo, como siempre lo he estado –decía, acariciando la mano de Yoshihime–. Soy todo lo que necesitas.

–Mi hijo... –susurraba la mujer, delirando por la fiebre–. Ven...

–Aquí estoy... –repetía Kojirou.

–Ven, Masamune...

Los labios entreabiertos del hijo menor dejaron escapar un hilo de saliva. Sus ojos, enrojecidos, estaban muy abiertos.

Masamune intentó acercarse, conmovido por la voz ahogada de su madre, pero su Kojirou se puso de pie y corrió hasta interponerse entre su hermano y la cama.

–¡Te dije que te fueras! ¡Yo estoy con mamá!

–Pero... me está llamando... –murmuró el mayor.

–¿No entiendes que mamá no te quiere? ¡Sólo está delirando por la fiebre!

–Quítate, Kojirou... ¡Quítate de mi camino! –bramó Masamune, sujetándolo fuertemente por los hombros.

–No, ¡no voy a permitir que te adueñes de ella! –Kojirou le dio un empujón que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos.

–¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –exclamó, confundido y enojado.

–Mamá no te quiere cerca, ¡pero sólo habla de ti! ¡El único nombre que sabe decir es el tuyo! ¡Masamune, Masamune, Masamune! –chillaba Kojirou, enrojecido–. Ése debía ser mi nombre... ¡El nombre del yondaime! ¡Tú nombre es Bontenmaru, no Masamune!

El joven abrió mucho el ojo, respirando sonoramente por la boca.

–Papá te prefiere a ti, Kojuurou te prefiere a ti, mamá te prefiere a ti... ¿Y yo qué? ¿A quién le importo yo? –lloriqueaba, furioso–. ¡Tienes todo lo que yo quiero... y te empeñas en poner esa cara de miserable! ¡No mereces nada de lo que tienes, eso no te corresponde, es mío!

Tras escupir esa última bocanada de odio, Kojirou corrió escaleras abajo. Masamune lo siguió, perturbado por lo que su hermano iría a hacer.

El hermanito se abrió paso hasta el gimnasio, donde Kojuurou tenía guardadas las espadas. Abalanzándose sobre la katana preferida del guardaespaldas, la desenvainó con rapidez y apuntó su filo hacia su hermano mayor.

–Me voy a deshacer de ti y entonces seré el único, el único para todos –decía, mirando a Masamune con desprecio.

–Kojirou, deja eso –ordenó su hermano–, no quiero que te lastimes... Baja la espada y hablaremos, te daré todo lo que quieras... pero deja la espada.

–¡Masamune-sama! –exclamó Kojuurou, corriendo hacia su señor.

–¡Ah, y aquí llega tu salvador a defenderte! –rió desquiciadamente el más pequeño.

–Ayúdame, Kojuurou, no sé qué le pasa, se ha vuelto loco...

–Kojirou-sama, baje esa espada, por favor –pidió solemnemente el hombre.

–¿Qué me darás si lo hago? –lo retó el muchachito.

–Apenas baje la espada, hablaremos sobre lo que desee –concedió Katakura, girando lentamente y acercándose al armario–. Usted no sabe usar una katana. Déjela en el suelo, por favor.

Imaginando lo que el hombre intentaba hacer, los ojos de Kojirou se encendieron y se lanzó contra su hermano.

–¡Masamune-sama! –exclamó Kojuurou, acortando la distancia entre él y su amo.

La hoja de Kojirou se dobló hacia arriba cuando el hombre detuvo el pie adelantado del chico con el suyo, a la vez que le golpeaba certeramente la mano con la palma. El filo viajó empinado y se encontró con el rostro de Katakura, dibujando una herida vertical en su mejilla izquierda.

La sangre de Kojuurou cayó al suelo de madera y pareció provocar en Masamune un estallido que nunca antes había conocido.

Posesionado por la rabia y el odio, más por el hecho de que había herido a Kojuurou que por las ofensas que él mismo había recibido, el joven tuerto empujó a su sirviente y arrebató la espada de las manos de su hermano, tomándola firmemente con las suyas y rebanando su cabeza de un limpio corte.

Cuando oyó el sonido de la testa cayendo al suelo y el río de sangre que se desparramaba por el salón, Masamune cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y se desplomó de rodillas.

Un gemido ahogado le hizo voltear. Una sombra larga se proyectaba en el suelo mientras el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano caía al suelo con estrépito.

Yoshihime, temblando como una hoja, pálida, sudada, despeinada. Se llevó las manos trémulas al rostro, intentando cubrir los sollozos que invadían su garganta.

–K-K-Ko-Ko-Ko... ¡KOJIROU! –gritó, entrando a tropezones, pasando de lado a su primogénito y arrodillándose junto al cadáver, resbalando con la sangre y manchándose de ella.

Fue demasiado para el corazón de Yoshihime. Sujetándose el pecho con movimientos espasmódicos, respirando entrecortadamente mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía convulsivo, la mujer se dejó caer sobre la sangre, temblando en el suelo.

–Madre... –susurró el tuerto, soltando la espada. Kojuurou se incorporó y se acercó gateando.

Un último sollozo escapó de los labios de Yoshihime. Había perdido el conocimiento.

Su amigo de tantos años atrás se quedó mirando al suelo luego del relato, era horrible pensar todo lo que se habría acumulado en Masamune para llegar a ese extremo… pero no lo juzgaba, él también había hecho cosas horribles incluso antes de convertirse en el llamado "Demonio del Oeste". Apoyó su mentón en el hombro de su amigo y rodeó su espalda con un brazo.

–Protegiste a quien era importante para ti...

–Chika... –sollozó Masamune, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos–. ¿Es correcto? ¿Tiene alguna validez lo que hice? Kojuurou... Kojuurou no es mi sangre, aunque se haya portado como si lo fuera... Mi... Mi hermano...

Motochika lo atrapó entonces con ambos brazos, apretándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

–La familia va más allá de la sangre, Dragón –besó su cabello–. Si no hubiera herido a Katakura, tu hermano te habría matado a ti... –se aferraba al cuerpo frío y mojado por la lluvia–. Te obligaron a hacerlo, nadie te puede juzgar por ello, no lo entenderían...

Date se apretaba contra el pecho de Chousokabe, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Eventualmente lo logró, pero no intentó librarse del abrazo.

Cuando el cuerpo del otro se sentía más tranquilo, Motochika aflojó los brazos pero no lo soltó. Acarició con las manos los brazos y espalda de su amigo, escondiendo la cara en su cuello, llenándose del aroma de su cabello.

–¿Por qué...? –susurró de pronto el Dragón, sin levantar la voz o la cabeza.

–¿Por qué, qué? –respondió Chousokabe, contra su cuello.

–Los dos últimos años que pasé allá fueron terribles, fuero mucho más tranquilos que los anteriores pero... pero mi madre me miraba con unos ojos que decían que estaba en presencia del mismo diablo –murmuró el Dragón, contra la ropa húmeda de Motochika–. ¿Por qué nos forzó a eso? Ella alimentó el resentimiento entre nosotros, se volvía hacia el que más le convenía... Es nuestra madre... ¿Por qué hacía esas diferencias?

Motochika echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

–No sé qué decirte, Masamune... Hay gente que simplemente está enferma. Piensa en la mía, era una maldita adicta que no creo que siquiera recuerde tener un hijo –apoyó su mentón suavemente en la cabeza del otro–. No te puedes culpar por lo que ella es...

Un temblor le recorrió los costados, recordándole el frio que estaba haciendo.

–Te traeré algo seco o te enfermarás –alejó su cuerpo suavemente y fue a su cuarto en busca de ropa que le pudiera quedar.

El de cabello castaño se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza hundida y los brazos entre las piernas.

Chousokabe se deshizo de su ropa mojada en la habitación, poniéndose tan sólo un pantalón deportivo. Regresando a la sala, se apoyó en una rodilla frente a Date, levantándole la cara con una mano y sonriéndole.

–Vamos, no quiero que me culpen porque enfermaste luego de salir conmigo.

Éste sólo lo miró por unos segundos. Repentinamente llevó sus manos al rostro de Motochika y unió sus labios a los del Demonio.

Chousokabe dejó caer la ropa que llevaba en la otra mano y se agarró a la nuca de Date, profundizando el beso mientras su estómago se revolucionaba con todas las emociones que le provocaba el sentirlo otra vez.

El frenético ritmo de los labios del Demonio ahogaba su respiración, pero el joven Dragón se impuso y acabó derribando a Chousokabe, montándose sobre su cintura mientras lo besaba. Se arrancó la corbata, se quitó la camisa, soltó la hebilla de sus pantalones, todo sin despegar sus labios de los de Motochika.

Con cada contacto de la piel que iba dejando al descubierto, el de cabellos canos sentía que se incendiaba por dentro. Paseó sus manos con fuerza por la espalda desnuda del Dragón, sin clavarle las uñas. Se abrazó a su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse para poder girarse y dejar al castaño ahora de espaldas al suelo.

Descendió de la boca a su cuello, sin despegar la lengua de su piel, mordiendo con fuerza para luego lamer la parte dañada mientras bajaba su mano por el torso del joven hasta llegar a su entrepierna y meter la mano bajo su ropa interior, acariciando la extensión de su casi completamente erecto miembro.

Date llevó sus manos al cabello de Motochika, tironeando de ellos para devolver a sus labios esa boca tan peligrosa. Abrió los dientes del joven cano con su sola lengua, mientras levantaba las piernas y se aferraba a su cadera.

Perdido en el beso casi animal, Chousokabe siguió atendiendo con la mano el miembro del Dragón. Mordió la lengua que invadía su boca y aumentó la velocidad, tanto como la posición extraña le permitía a sus manos.

Los jadeos entrecortados de Masamune se mezclaban con el aliento a sake que emanaba de sus labios.

Sintiendo que su propio cuerpo iba a explotar por la excitación, Motochika se separó como pudo del agarre del castaño y terminó de desnudarlo. Cuando se inclinó de nuevo fue entre las piernas de Masamune, lamiendo la punta de su erección mientras con la mano acariciaba la suya.

La voz del Dragón eran gemidos, puros gemidos, había enloquecido al sentir ese húmedo calor en su entrepierna.

–Chika... –susurró, dejando caer la cabeza y apretando fuertemente el ojo.

Con el llamado, Motochika engulló todo el miembro, causándole escalofríos cuando golpeó con su garganta. Pero no se detuvo, comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza al mismo ritmo en que se masturbaba.

No creía aguantar mucho, el intoxicarte sabor en su boca junto con los sonidos que hacía el joven Date lo estaban llevando a la locura.

Las manos de Masamune se aferraron al cabello del Demonio, crispando los dedos con fuerza. Motochika apretó su ojo, cogiendo un poco más de velocidad, sintiendo que llegaba a su límite. Mordisqueó el miembro, raspándolo con sus dientes por el movimiento, sintiendo cómo su mano se humedecía por el repentino orgasmo.

No pasó mucho hasta que el Dragón lo siguió, excitado como estaba por todo aquello. Agarrando con fuerza la cabeza de Motochika, trató de alejarlo al percibir que iba a eyacular.

El Demonio se alejó un poco, pero cuando la explosión manchó su mejilla, volvió a envolver con su lengua la punta del miembro, lamiendo y tragando el resto.

Masamune estaba azorado al ver aquello.

–Why? –exclamó, mirándolo con desagrado.

Motochika jadeaba, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Se sentó y sólo levantó los hombros, siempre le había dado asco la textura viscosa del semen pero en ese momento le había entrado el deseo de hacerlo.

Apoyó la espalda contra el sillón, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba exhausto, sonrojado por el esfuerzo, con su energía totalmente drenada.

Masamune se incorporó y se lanzó encima de su amigo, abrazándolo y hundiendo nuevamente su lengua en la boca del Demonio. Lamió todo lo que pudo: las encías, los dientes, la misma lengua de Motochika.

Éste aún jadeaba por recuperar el aire pero no se resistió en lo más mínimo, incluso agarró a Date por la cadera para sentarlo sobre su regazo mientras seguían besándose.

–Eres un demonio en verdad... –susurró el Dragón, llevando su mano a la entrepierna de Chousokabe y acariciando lentamente su miembro.

El de cabellos canos sonrió en el beso, con un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, trayendo lentamente a la vida a su miembro otra vez.

La lengua de Date se paseaba ahora por su cuello y su pecho, con una mano tironeaba el cabello en la nuca de Motochika y con la otra no dejaba de estimularlo. Cuando consiguió lo que quería, se movió lentamente e introdujo el miembro dentro de sí.

–Que… Ah… –gimió el Demonio, aferrándose a los muslos de Date y dejando caer la cara sobre su hombro. Los residuos de la previa eyaculación sirvieron como lubricante.

Date abrazó por el cuello al de cabellos canos para utilizarlo de apoyo y poder balancearse, montándolo lentamente.

–Cuando... termine... –jadeó, tratando de mantener un ritmo estable. Era la primera vez que hacía eso, por lo que trataba de comportarse de la forma más apropiada que se le ocurría–... me vas a decir... si quisiste hacer esto conmigo... desde que éramos adolescentes...

Motochika lo calló con un beso, levantándolo por la cadera para imponer un ritmo más veloz. Alzándose para recibirlo más profundamente, lamió todo el contorno de su quijad y clavó los dientes en el lóbulo de su oreja. Estaba perdido en el mar de sensaciones.

Conforme avanzaba la velocidad, tomó la erección que golpeaba sus estómagos y comenzó a atenderla al ritmo de las penetraciones.

–Siem... siempre… Te quise para, ahh... para mí, Dokuganryu... –murmuró, mientras recorría con su lengua el cuello del Dragón.

En aquel entonces no lo había pensado así, pero el tenerlo ahora y descubrir todo lo que le provocaba significaba que el sentimiento siempre había estado ahí.

Algo perturbó a Masamune en ese instante, pero no lo dejó ver. Sólo siguió ajustándose a la situación, tratando de olvidarse por un escaso minuto de todos sus problemas y presiones.

Mas, aunque Motochika parecía totalmente entregado a la faena, el joven Dragón no pudo concentrarse debidamente. Una vez que Chousokabe había alcanzado su segundo orgasmo, le tocó juguetear un poco más con Date para que él lo lograra también.

Habiendo terminado los dos, Motochika apoyo su frente contra la de Date, tratando de recobrar el aliento y respirando el mismo aire que él.

Luego de un minuto en el más grave silencio, el de cabello castaño se levantó con dificultad.

–Ne... –gimió, al sentir cómo se salía el miembro de Chousokabe–. Necesito dormir un poco. ¿Puedo quedarme?

–Sí... –Motochika tomó una de las toallas y limpió un poco su estómago y pecho–. Vamos adentro... –dijo, intentado incorporarse.

Masamune entró a la habitación donde estaba el futón de su amigo y se sentó en él, sintiendo un terrible dolor entre sus piernas. Vio que Motochika amagaba vestirse, pero lo detuvo con suavidad.

–No... Quédate así, por favor –pidió–. Quédate conmigo, así.

Chousokabe lo miró con una sonrisa, un tanto sorprendido pero con gusto. Sólo extendió la cobija y se acostó a un lado, atrapando y cubriendo a Date en el movimiento. Levantó su barbilla para depositar un beso suave sobre sus labios y lo abrazó.

El Dragón se encogió sobre sí mismo, sintiendo en su espalda los marcados músculos de Motochika. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era tan fuerte, tan atrayente, tan seductor...

Pero el cansancio y el alcohol pudieron más, y se durmió antes de darse cuenta siquiera.

El mediodía había pasado cuando Masamune abrió los ojos con pesadez.

Un brazo fuerte lo atrapaba por la cintura y una respiración tibia golpeaba contra su hombro, su compañero dormía profundamente con sus dos párpados al descubierto. En algún momento de la noche, por la molestia de las ligas, se había sacado su parche medico sin notarlo.

El Dragón observó aquel rostro, tan familiar para él, y tan cambiado por el tiempo y las cosas que había tenido que pasar. Sus mandíbulas lucían mucho más duras, sus ojos eran más pequeños; incluso su nariz había crecido.

Y esos labios... esos labios que no eran ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, el tamaño justo para contener los suyos, que eran finos y flacos, pálidos...

Sacudió la cabeza al pensar aquello. Trataba de recordar con exactitud qué había pasado, por qué estaba preso de aquel abrazo cálido. Al tratar desdoblar la rodilla, un acuciante dolor atacó toda su entrepierna, y entonces recordó el sopor del alcohol y las cosas que habían hecho.

No supo cómo sentirse con respecto a eso. Estaba completamente sobrio, algo mareado pero sobrio. La resaca empezaba a manifestarse; sabía de oídas lo que era un "día después", pero era la primera vez que lo experimentaba. Y no tenía ni una maldita gracia.

Hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, a pesar de los dolores, y se dirigió al baño. El rostro ojeroso que le devolvió el reflejo del espejo lo hizo respirar sonoramente por algunos segundos, preguntándose por qué habría cedido a esos impulsos.

Motochika no lo sabía, pero lo había desvirgado.

El culpable abría el ojo pesadamente, recibiéndolo la vista de su techo blanco. Suspiró sonoramente, estirándose en su lugar para luego girarse al lado vacío del futón. El aroma impregnado en las sabanas le hizo sonreír, empezando a tomar en cuenta la opción de no levantarse en todo el día; pero las quejas de su estomago lo hacían imposible.

Encontró a Masamune en la sala, ya vestido. Su ropa se había secado mal y tenía olor a humedad. Trataba de arreglarse el cabello con las manos.

Chousokabe recogió su pantalón deportivo, que había quedado olvidado en la sala la noche anterior, y se lo puso, tan sólo por no estar desnudo. Se tiró en el sillón, agarrando un cigarro de la mesita de estar; nicotina para el inicio del día.

–¿Vendrá Kojuurou por ti? –preguntó, luego de darle una calada.

–No –respondió el otro con cierta dureza–. No quiero que me vea salir así de tu casa.

–¿Quieres que te preste ropa? Te puedo acompañar a una lavandería por aquí y mientras está, desayunar algo –Motochika enfatizó la última parte, llevando una mano al estómago que seguía quejándose.

–No –el mismo tono, la misma frialdad–. No quiero empezar a deberte favores desde ahora –abrió la puerta, enfrentando la luz del sol con el ojo entrecerrado–. Nos vemos.

Motochika se levantó de golpe, deteniendo por la muñeca a Date antes de que saliera, con clara molestia y confusión en su semblante.

–¿Qué te pasa?

Masamune giró despacio la cabeza para mirarlo. El hielo de su ojo azul se extendía a todo su rostro.

–Realmente no sé por qué le di rienda suelta a esos impulsos, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero siento que no estaba en mis cabales cuando lo hice. Sin embargo, no me agrada pensar que has querido esto desde que éramos niños, porque yo lo no quise en ese entonces.

Hizo una leve pausa para mirar fijamente a su amigo.

–Supongo que eso me defrauda un poco, Chousokabe.

Motochika lo soltó, para llevarse las manos a la cara con frustración.

–No es así, estaba demasiado excitado y… ah –gruñó, molesto. Luego volvió a fijar su mirada en Date, serio y decidido–. Mira, no me imaginaba tirándome al Dragón cuando era adolescente, pero sí te quería para mí... Nunca nos pensé en esta situación... Eras lo único que tenía y lo único que me importaba realmente... –volteó a un lado, un tanto apenado pues sentía que era sentimental–. Nuestra amistad era lo único que tenía para soportar mi vida... Pero cuando te volví a ver... Cuando... –pensó en todo lo que había sentido en el momento que lo había besado por primera vez y no pudo seguir.

El Dragón giró todo su cuerpo, dando la espalda a la luz.

–¿Habría sido mejor que... no nos viéramos de nuevo? –preguntó, sin moverse.

El de cabellos canos lo encaró de nuevo con enojo, incluso indignación en la mirada.

–No. No me arrepiento de haberte encontrado, de darme cuenta de las cosas, de nada... –suspiró, relajando su cuerpo y rostro–. Si quieres que te deje en paz, lo entenderé...

Los brazos de Masamune de pronto se hallaban rodeando su inmensa espalda, su rostro se apretaba contra uno de sus hombros.

–No entiendo... No entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora –susurró–. Todo me parece tan irreal... Esto, tú, mi padre... Es como un sueño extraño, absurdo, del que despertaré en cualquier momento.

El más alto lo abrazó sin saber qué debía contestar, acariciando su espalda en consuelo por lo que parecieron minutos.

–La realidad es más absurda que la ficción, me gustaría decirte que vas a abrir los ojos y todo estará bien, pero esto es real –Motochika se inclinó para abrazarlo con fuerza y esconder la cara en la curva de su cuello–. Yo estaré aquí para ti, lo sabes...

El de cabellos castaños se aferró con más fuerza, tratando de detener el temblor de sus labios.

Se mantuvieron apretados el uno al otro, no encontrando palabras que dieran más sentido al momento, hasta que el gruñido de un estómago traicionó la intimidad de aquella escena, arrancándoles risas ahogadas a ambos.

–Bueno... –murmuró Masamune–. Debo irme ya.

Se separó despacio y le dio la espalda, caminando hacia la puerta abierta.

–Mañana hay un almuerzo con toda la gente del clan. Te espero.

–Ahí estaré... –contestó el otro, observando cómo se alejaba cerrando la puerta de tras de sí. Cuando se quedo solo, se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón, tomado el cigarro que ya se había consumido del todo–. Irreal... Sí, eso parece.

Pasado el mediodía, el joven yondaime entró muy campante a su mansión, como si no hubiese nada de qué preocuparse. Llevaba el cabello desordenado y la ropa arrugada y húmeda. Todos sus subordinados se asombraron de verlo llegar así, pero nadie le preguntó nada.

El Dragón entró al estudio de su padre, que ahora sería suyo, y se echó en el enorme sillón tapizado de cuero azul oscuro.

Kojuurou entró corriendo luego de unos segundos.

–Ahórrate el sermón –le dijo Date, levantando la mano de pronto–. No lo volveré a hacer.

Kojuurou lo miró con severidad. Revisando todo el aspecto del joven, suspiró con resignación y decidió que sus labores serían suficiente castigo.

–Debe tomar un baño, le espera un largo día, Masamune-sama –aunque fueran una fachada, debía estar al tanto de las acciones de sus negocios y todo el engranaje de su zona–. No me ha dicho que es lo que Chousokabe pudo obtener de su búsqueda de información.

–Oh... Sí, eso –recordó de pronto el joven, recostándose en la silla–. Verás... Toyotomi ha tenido hasta ahora lo que parecen ser negocios legítimos, pero se ha asociado con Takenaka Hanbei, único sobreviviente de la masacre del "hombre enmascarado en llamas".

–O sea que... –murmuró Katakura.

–Sí, es Saitou Shigeharu, y asumo que busca venganza. Ambos se han interiorizado todo lo que han podido con los Tokugawa, incluso han puesto a un niño en su casa.

El asunto era grande, pero aún no sabían cómo los afectaría todo aquello.

–Debemos estar listos para lo que pueda suceder...

–Y hay más, Kojuurou –rió Date entre dientes–. Los Mouri quieren acabar conmigo. Bueno, no los Mouri en pleno, sino Mouri Shojumaru.

El tutor del joven volteó con el ceño fruncido, con clara confusión pintada en toda su cara.

–¿Por qué? No entiendo qué es lo que ganaría buscando una guerra... Y los tratos con su padre eran estables...

–Pero yo no soy mi padre –interrumpió el Dragón–. Y Shojumaru está obsesionado con Chika. No soporta que haya ingresado en nuestra familia, pues a él se lo negó por mucho tiempo.

El hombre se llevó los dedos a la cara, masajeando el tabique de su nariz y con una fuerte jaqueca acercándose. Lo sabía, Chousokabe Motochika no era más que era sinónimo de problemas.

–Es sólo un asesino, entiendo el aprecio que usted le pueda tener, pero tanto como para que el táctico de los Mouri esté obsesionado por tenerlo bajo su mando...

–Eran amantes –replicó Date, sin mucha ceremonia.

La declaración sorprendió a Kojuurou ampliamente.

–Masamune-sama, las rencillas de amantes... –suspiró, buscando el mejor modo de abordar el asunto–. Será una pelea desleal, ¿realmente necesita al joven Chousokabe en nuestro grupo?

–¿La pura verdad? No –declaró el joven, con escasa preocupación en su rostro pálido–. Realmente no me hace falta otro sicario, tenemos bastantes... Pero es mi amigo de la infancia, el único que he tenido, y por eso lo valoro. Y por eso mismo no permitiré que la perrita de los Mouri se meta con él –su ojo azul brillaba con frialdad–. Si quiere venir a buscar problemas, con gusto se los doy. Pero si lastima a mi único amigo, puedes tener por seguro que le arrancaré los dos ojos, para hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a Chika.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del sirviente de Date, tanto por el tono utilizado por su señor como por el hecho de pensar que Mouri habría dejado tuerto al otro muchacho. Cuando recobró la compostura, agregó:

–Espero entonces que Chousokabe sea digno del riesgo que está a punto de asumir... No todos están contentos con la actitud rebelde que ha mostrado...

–Yo me encargaré de domarlo. Basta con que los demás se limiten a hacer su trabajo –dijo el joven con enojo–. Si es una decisión que yo he tomado, deben respetarla aunque no les guste. ¿Qué haré si ni siquiera mis propios hombres me respetan?

Katakura suspiró una vez más y le sonrió amablemente a su señor. Nunca cambiaría ese joven.

–Tiene razón, pero también debe mostrar resultados como líder, y... –hizo una pausa para ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera–. Llegar tarde a las reuniones no es un buen comienzo. Tiene que asearse, lo veré en el auto en veinte minutos.

–Sí, sí... –murmuró Masamune, levantándose y saliendo del despacho.

Se detuvo en la puerta.

–Kojuurou.

–¿Sí? –pregunté el aludido amablemente, un tanto distraído.

–¿Cuándo podrás empezar a hacerme mi tatuaje? –preguntó el joven. Intentó que su voz estuviera calmada, pero se quebró imperceptiblemente.

El hombre sonrió, complacido por la petición.

–La próxima semana, en cuanto ya esté al tanto de todas las que serán sus obligaciones como líder.

Apoyando un brazo en el marco de la puerta, Date dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante.

–Esto... es realmente difícil para mí, Kojuurou –dijo en voz baja–. Siento que estoy usurpando el lugar de mi padre...

–Su padre siempre esperó que usted lo sucediera, pero necesitaba que madurara antes, para dejarle tan grande peso encima. Por derecho y deseos de Terumune-sama, usted debe ser el yondaime. No tiene porqué sentir que usurpa un lugar que es el que le pertenece.

Masamune hizo una larga pausa al apretar los labios.

–Y tú... –preguntó débilmente–. ¿Tú crees que doy la talla, que soy lo que él esperaría que fuera?

Kojuurou caminó a la puerta para apoyar su mano en el hombro del joven.

–Sé que superará todas las expectativas... Siempre lo he creído, y por eso me he mantenido a su lado... –sonrió nostálgicamente, recordando el inicio de sus labores bajo su mando–. Nunca fue una obligación para mí.

Mantuvo el contacto unos segundos más y salió primero.

–No se retrase, Masamune-sama.

–No, ahí estaré –murmuró el yondaime, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Justo como amenazara el guardaespaldas, el día fue largo y tedioso. Lo llevó a cada negocio perteneciente a algún miembro de la familia o allegados, le explicó respecto a los "impuestos" de cada lugar y qué había detrás de la fachada; lo presentó con cada persona necesaria y le explicó los porqués de cada contacto.

Para cuando terminaron, pasaban de las nueve de la noche.

–¿Desea cenar fuera o prefiere que lo lleve a casa a descansar? –preguntó Katakura a un Date agotado.

–Sólo quiero ir a dormir –murmuró cansado el Dragón–. Rayos... Ahora entiendo por qué papá casi nunca estaba con nosotros.

Kojuurou veía a través del retrovisor al joven que se acomodaba en el asiento trasero, tratando de dormir, y no pudo evitar sonreír con la escena.

–A casa entonces.

Tras unos segundos de mirar fijamente por la ventanilla polarizada, Masamune suspiró.

–Ojala lo hubiese entendido cuando él seguía con vida.


	7. Episodio 07

La semioscuridad de la sala, potenciada por el estrecho margen de luz que las persianas dejaban entrar, daba a aquella persona, sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa, un aire macabro.

El líder de los Mouri, tragando duro, se sentó en su lugar y se acomodó la corbata con un gesto tembloroso.

–¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Shojumaru? ¿Y por qué no puedes hacerlo delante del resto de la familia?

–Sin duda entenderás que se trata de algo muy importante y privado, Okimoto-sama. No podemos permitir que se filtre la sospecha entre nosotros, o nos destruirá –dijo su hermano, entrelazando las manos y escondiendo la boca tras ellas.

–Sí, pero... ¿en la oscuridad? –cuestionó Okimoto, tratando de dominar el súbito estremecimiento que recorría su columna.

–Ah... Estoy algo enfermo y me molesta un poco la luz. Además, sólo necesitas mi voz ahora.

El mayor asintió, totalmente desconfiado del aura maléfica que despedía su hermano.

–Y bien... ¿De qué se trata?

–Supongo que recuerdas a Nakahara-san, ese hombre que comenzó a invertir en las iluminaciones de los locales –comenzó Shojumaru con suavidad, aclarándose la garganta varias veces–. Bueno... he escuchado cosas sobre él... Aún me falta confirmarlas, pero creo que puede resultar siendo un peón peligroso para nosotros.

–¿Qué cosas? –preguntó el líder un tanto indignado, pues él pensaba que era un buen negocio.

–Oh, no te alarmes, probablemente no sea nada, pero como me pediste que te mantuviera al tanto de todo... –Shojumaru tosió delicadamente, cubriéndose la boca con la manga de su camisa–. Bueno... se lo ha visto frecuentando a hombres de los Date. Si me preguntas a mí, yo creo que ése es un intento de acercamiento.

Okimoto se tensó. Poco a poco, su hermano le había estado metiendo ideas de que Date Masamune quería tomar la parte más grande del pastel, deshaciendo todo lo que su padre forjara, y le había creído.

–¿Crees conveniente que nos encarguemos de Date? O...

–Yo diría que debemos dejar que haga algunos movimientos. No podemos declarar una guerra abiertamente sin saber nada de él –Shojumaru hizo una breve pausa para beber agua–. Quizás haya dicho que respetaría las cosas que se hicieron bajo el dominio del sandaime... pero lo cierto es que él no es el sandaime.

–Muy bien, mantenme informado... –Okimoto se levantó para dejar la habitación–. Y haz que alguien te revise, no me gustaría tenerte enfermo en momentos cruciales.

–Agradezco tu gentileza, pero no es necesario –sonrió el menor–. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. El que importa aquí eres tú –añadió, adulador.

El hombre rió complacido. Su relación no era la mejor, pero sabía que necesitaba de su hermano para seguir a la cabeza.

–Llamaré a alguien que venga a revisarte, es deprimente que estés sentado en la oscuridad.

Shojumaru rió con delicadeza, como tratando de decirle a su hermano y jefe que estaba a su disposición, igual que siempre. Pero lo que esa sonrisa guardaba para sus adentros era la absoluta satisfacción de saber que tenía a Okimoto comiendo de su mano, y que esa mano podía cerrarse sobre su cuello.

El hermano mayor salió del cuarto, contento con lo obtenido, y siguió con sus cosas, había mil lugares a los cuales asistir ese día y se le estaba haciendo tarde.

–Siguiente paso... –el de cabellos cortos sacó su celular y buscó un número. Arrastró hasta el borde de la mesa el teléfono que había sobre la misma, marcó la línea segura e ingresó una serie de números–. ¿Hola? Kanbei, querido. Sí, te tengo algo para hacer. Sí, querido, verás el sol. Ya bajo.

Sus largas piernas lo llevaron al sótano de la mansión. El amplio recinto, lleno de rincones oscuros, estaba muy limpio y ordenado, pero daba cierto resquemor a cualquiera que pasara más de una hora bajo el sol natural. Un teléfono estaba instalado en una pared, al final de la escalera. Shojumaru descendió con parsimonia y se dirigió al fondo.

Un sonido de metal entrechocando cortaba el aire, además de una respiración pesada. El menor de los Mouri llevó la mano al interruptor de luz y encendió una potente lámpara que le dejó ver a aquella persona.

Se trataba de un joven de unos veinticinco años, de cabellos largos y atados en una coleta. Algunos mechones oscuros caían sobre sus ojos, impidiendo verlos; piel trigueña, brazos y piernas musculosos, espalda ancha... y encadenado. Los pesados grilletes lo sujetaban por las muñecas y la cadena recorría el camino hasta la pared, donde estaba asegurada con un pesado candado.

Pese a la fuerza física que aparentaba tener aquel sujeto, que hacía lagartijas sin inmutarse, una detrás de otra, no parecía ser capaz de cortar las amarras que lo mantenían prisionero.

Detuvo su ejercicio cuando vio su propia sombra proyectada en el suelo. Levantó la cabeza transpirada y observó a Mouri con actitud de curiosidad y sorpresa.

Aunque lo tenían bastante bien alimentado y podía bañarse hasta dos veces por día, el joven se empecinaba en sudar constantemente.

–Pero qué haces –murmuró Shojumaru, apoyando dos dedos sobre su ceño fruncido–. Apuesto a que te acabas de duchar.

–Me muero si no me muevo –replicó el prisionero, sentándose en el suelo–. ¿En qué te sirvo hoy, mi adorable carcelero?

–Necesito que salgas a hacer algunos recados –dijo solemnemente el hombre, sacando un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo. Se dirigió hasta la pared y soltó el candado que mantenía unida la cadena al bloque de concreto–. Saldrás acompañado, como es obvio. Ya sabes lo que pasará si intentas escapar.

–¿Escapar? –preguntó el prisionero, parándose frente a Mouri e inclinando su cabeza para ver la cara del más pequeño–. Yo me iré de aquí como un hombre libre, no como un prófugo.

–Sigue soñando, Kanbei querido –rió Shojumaru con crueldad–. Bien sabes que la deuda que dejó tu padre te mantendrá atado de por vida.

Tomando la gruesa cadena con su mano delicada, la levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera.

–Vamos –ordenó con severidad–. Sabes que no puedo cargar esto por mucho tiempo.

Por alguna razón que nadie alcanzaba a vislumbrar, Kuroda Kanbei jamás había levantado su mano contra Shojumaru, y eso que llevaba quince de sus veinticinco años preso en el sótano de los Mouri. Jamás había intentado golpearlo, a pesar de que la cabeza del hombre cabía perfectamente entre sus manos.

Siempre había vuelto a su lado incluso cuando su entera escolta hubiese muerto, solía hablar de libertad pero hasta el momento jamás la había buscado a la fuerza. Como siempre, siguió a la pequeña figura frente a él con una sonrisa imperceptible en la cara.

El menor de los Mouri se encargó de que se aseara y vistiera apropiadamente mientras le daba una serie de instrucciones, y luego lo despachó en un coche con sus hombres de confianza.

–Vayan al bar Saikyou y déjenlo hablar –ordenó a estos–. Si se embriaga y se pone a gritar, será aun más conveniente.

–Shojumaru-sama, no deseo contrariarlo, pero el Demonio Shimazu está muy atento a nosotros desde...

–Sí –interrumpió el interpelado–. No tienen que entrar con él, sólo denle dinero para que gaste. Él sabe que tiene una hora para hacer lo que le pedí.

–De acuerdo –respondió el yakuza, jalando a Kanbei dentro del auto.

Condujeron al joven hasta el lugar y lo bajaron, recordándole que en una hora volverían por él.

De manos sujetas por una cadena más pequeña pero apretada, Kanbei ingresó al lugar y se sentó en la barra, pidió una cerveza y se la bebió toda de un trago.

Shimazu lo observó con desconfianza.

–¿Por qué las ataduras, chico? –preguntó, cuando Kanbei pedía su segunda cerveza.

–Oh, ¿esto? –respondió, levantando las manos a la altura de sus ojos cubiertos por el flequillo–. Me recuerda que tengo cosas que hacer, supongo...

–Yo podría cortarlas por ti –ofreció el cantinero.

El joven bajó los brazos hasta sus piernas e inspeccionó al viejo con cuidado.

–Prefiero otra cerveza –añadió luego de unos segundos.

–Sale cerveza... –un grito desde el famoso rincón de Musashi llamó la atención de Yoshihiro. Tras dejar el tarro frente a Kanbei, se fue a ver qué pasaba allí.

Un hombre flaco, vestido de traje y muy demacrado, se sentó junto a Kuroda.

–No vemos gente así como tú por aquí –le dijo, bebiendo de su propia cerveza–. Apuesto a que tienes algo interesante.

–No sé a qué se refiera... –murmuró el joven, mirando hacia otro lado–. Si quiere que hable, invíteme los siguientes tragos.

–Hecho –convino el sujeto, sacando su billetera–. ¡Shimazu Oni! No dejes que le falte agua en ningún momento a nuestro joven parroquiano. A mi cuenta.

–Jo, jo, espero que beba tanto como su apariencia dice –Shimazu juntó sus palmas mientras reía y analizaba al hombre. No le gustaba nada su aspecto, algo había ahí, tendría que estar atento a cualquier movimiento.

No obstante, el rincón de Musashi lo mantuvo ocupado por una hora entera, separándose de la mesa de su nieto sólo para humedecer el gaznate de los dos que hablaban en voz baja en la barra.

Para cuando el tiempo estipulado transcurrió, Kanbei se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Gracias por tu amabilidad, viejo –dijo, tambaleándose y saliendo al exterior.

Por la mañana, el joven de cabellos canos peleaba con su armario buscando algo que llenara las estúpidas exigencias de los miembros de la "Familia", podía ir informal como siempre mas había decidido que no dejaría que le pusieran ni un "pero" a Date. Había regresado de un trabajo apenas un par de horas antes y su cuerpo le exigía descanso, pero no quedaba tiempo.

Llegó a la hora acordada a la mansión. Uno de los sirvientes lo condujo a los jardines donde se llevaría a cabo el almuerzo. Chousokabe vestía un traje negro con camisa púrpura. No usaría corbata ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero llevaba atado en la frente una especie de pañuelo a juego con la camisa, cumpliendo la función de parche para su ojo izquierdo.

En el inmenso jardín que rodeaba la mansión habían puesto varias mesas, cubiertas por enormes manteles blancos que se agitaban con el viejo. Vajilla en azul oscuro, cubiertos de plata y sillas muy elegantes adornaban la extensión. Grandes glorietas con decenas de flores en ellas, árboles jóvenes y lozanos que movían sus hojas suavemente, mientras los

sirvientes iban y venían rellenando los platos y revisándolo todo. Una enorme carpa cubría las mesas del sol aunque no podía decirse lo mismo del aire, que volaba servilletas y bandejas con la fuerza de un huracán.

Muchos de los invitados ya habían llegado, se podía respirar paz en el lugar a pesar de estar lleno de gente peligrosa. El joven caminó hasta la mesa central y se paró frente a ella, haciendo una gran reverencia para el cabecilla del clan y atrayendo con ello muchas miradas incrédulas.

–Siéntate, Chousokabe –pidió Masamune, señalándole la silla a su izquierda–. Te estaba esperando.

Kojuurou, de pie junto a la silla de su señor, parpadeó ligeramente, azorado por su vestimenta, y luego hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

Motochika asintió con la cabeza y rodeó la mesa para sentarse donde le fue indicado. Ya en su lugar observó a todos los presentes y suspiró con cansancio.

–Hoy no hay apariencias que guardar –le informó Date, con su tono ausente de siempre–. Simplemente deseo pasar un almuerzo tranquilo con toda la gente que tan lealmente se ha dedicado a proteger y servir a mi familia.

Echó una mirada hacia atrás, donde los diversos sirvientes se sentaban a comer también.

–Agradezco a todos –empezó, poniéndose de pie– la amabilidad de acompañarme hoy. Una semana ha transcurrido desde el fallecimiento de mi padre, y no podría pedir mayor respeto y comprensión de la que he obtenido de todos. Espero iniciar el mejor momento del clan, contando con la ayuda de todos ustedes.

Varias voces daban aprobación a las palabras del joven, dándole ánimos. Un hombre viejo se puso de pie ofreciendo un brindis.

–Que los días bajo su mando sean bienaventurados –hizo una pausa, sonriendo al joven–. Terumune-sama estaría muy orgulloso, señor –hizo una ligera inclinación y tomó asiento de nuevo.

Date apretó los labios y agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Bueno –dijo, luego de unos segundos–. En las mesas de allá hay más comida, para quien desee servirse más. Este rato será de descanso para todos, incluidos los siempre bien dispuestos criados de la casa –saludó con otro movimiento de cabeza a los sirvientes–. No los entretengo más. Disfruten de la comida.

El joven se sentó, rodeado de aplausos, y bebió de su vaso. Su mano temblaba.

Su amigo, a su izquierda, puso su mano por debajo de la mesa en la pierna de Date, llamando su atención.

–Lo estás haciendo bien, no te preocupes tanto... –susurró, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Masamune apoyó la espalda contra la silla, cerró el ojo y respiró profundamente. Aguardó un momento y luego se dedicó a atender su plato.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, con uno que otro escándalo de repente por las pláticas emocionantes de los caballeros. Conforme se hacía tarde, algunos presentaban sus respetos y se retiraban con sus familias.

Cuando el sol ya había bajado mucho en el cielo, los criados se levantaron y comenzaron a juntar la vajilla mientras algunos de los yakuza ayudaban a llevar las sillas de vuelta al interior de la mansión. Para sorpresa de prácticamente todo el mundo, el joven Dragón comenzó a doblar uno de los enormes manteles junto a uno de los sirvientes.

–No... No hace falta que nos ayude amo, es nuestro trabajo... –decía el criado, tímido por la acción del muchacho.

–Quiero hacerlo. Ustedes hacen esto y más por mí, y a diario.

Incapaz de decir nada más, el sirviente asintió con la cabeza y siguió con la tarea. Los que alcanzaron a escuchar sonrieron a sus adentros y se animaron a ayudar con lo que pudieron.

Kojuurou sólo rió entre dientes y comenzó a alejarse de las mesas, pues tenía cosas que hacer. Tomó por el brazo a Motochika y se lo llevó consigo hacia la mansión.

El interior estaba prácticamente vacío, ya que todos se encargaban de recoger lo del almuerzo. El tuerto estiró su cuerpo tratando de alejar la pereza que lo aquejaba, logrando que varias vértebras tronaran placenteramente.

–Está haciendo un buen trabajo... –comentó, a nadie en particular.

–Masamune-sama tiene un espíritu débil, pero su voluntad es muy fuerte –dijo Kojuurou, sacando uno de sus cigarrillos mientras caminaba por los pasillos–. Sólo debemos sostener esa voluntad.

Motochika lo seguía un paso detrás, viendo distraído los rincones de la casa que aún no terminaba de conocer.

–Necesito su ayuda. Venga conmigo –pidió el hombre, dirigiéndose a la entrada principal de la casa.

–Claro... –Chousokabe guardó silencio hasta que salieron por el frente–. ¿Adónde vamos?

–Aún no lo sé –murmuró Katakura, subiéndose a su auto.

El tuerto se subió confundido de lado del copiloto, lo miro un par de veces con una ceja levantada en duda pero no dijo más. Esperó hasta que el otro le diera razones sobre lo que tendría que hacer.

Kojuurou condujo el auto por el camino de gravilla, bajó a la calle y luego comenzó a recorrer las calles adyacentes, manejando con expresión pensativa.

–Ayer, uno de mis contactos me trajo un rumor –dijo al fin, luego de varios minutos–. Ha estado preguntando pero no ha podido dar con el iniciador; sabe usted que esta clase de rumores siempre tienen una persona que los comienza.

–¿De qué se trata? Tal vez pueda averiguar algo…

–Hablan de un hombre que está trabajando con nosotros, pero no logro encontrar su nombre en nuestras listas. Varios de mis contactos ya me dijeron que habían hablado con él en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca habían pasado de ser preguntas acerca de nuestro negocio, en ningún momento demostró querer colocarse bajo nuestra tutela.

Katakura hizo una breve pausa.

–Si esta persona está trabajando con otro de los clanes, ya imagina lo que eso podría significar.

Motochika se llevó la mano empuñada a la boca, pensativo.

–Si está haciéndolo abiertamente, el viejo Shimazu puede saber algo de tu hombre –sacó su celular para ver la hora y lo devolvió al bolsillo–. ¿Quieres pasar de visita?

–No –respondió el guardaespaldas, mirándolo de costado–. Quiero que encuentre a este hombre, y que lo traiga ante nosotros.

Motochika asintió.

–Muy bien... –tamborileó sobre su rodilla, despidiéndose de otra de noche de sueño–. ¿Tienes un nombre, un lugar o una pista?

–Sólo hemos podido confirmar que se dedica al rubro de electricidad y que vive en la zona sur.

Era territorio del Tigre de Kai. Si bien el viejo era conocido por ser bastante permisivo con el paso por su barrio, no era conveniente tentar a la suerte. Sin embargo, contaba con Sarutobi, uno de los contactos más eficientes y huidizos de la escena.

–Vale, te llamaré si encuentro algo. Puedes dejarme en la esquina –dijo al fin Chousokabe, tras pensar sus pasos a seguir.

Kojuurou detuvo el coche junto a la vereda y apretó las manos sobre el volante.

–Tenga cuidado –le dijo en voz baja–. Si llegase a presentarse algún problema, llámeme sin dudarlo.

El joven tuerto bajó del auto y se echó a caminar en búsqueda de Sasuke, seguro él podría acercarlo un poco más a quién era ese hombre.

Afortunadamente, Motochika recordaba muy bien sus tiempos de trabajo con los Mouri, y no olvidaba dónde podía encontrar cada cosa. Caminó algunas cuadras hasta que llegó a una cafetería del barrio de Kai, famosa por sus malteadas.

El cartel de neón, encima de las puertas batientes, rezaba "Ten Han Sezou" y brillaba en diversos colores bajo el cielo nublado y oscuro.

Dentro, aplastado en el último banco de la barra, el jovencito de cabellos despeinados y claros chupaba de su pajilla con expresión de aburrimiento. Llevaba el pelo sujeto por una vincha negra, chaqueta de algodón en verde claro y pantalones negros. Sus zapatos deportivos, en negro y rojo, desentonaban con el resto de su atuendo.

Motochika le echó la mano en el hombro, provocando que el muchacho saltara en su lugar.

–¡Que de...! Oh, Chousokabe-kun... –miró extrañado al joven de cabellos canos, con una sonrisa en la cara–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El Demonio se paró a un lado, apoyando los codos en la barra y viendo a algún punto de ésta.

–Necesito de tus servicios, Sarutobi...

El jovencito sorbió su malteada hasta que ya no quedó nada en el largo vaso. Apoyó el mismo sobre la barra, dejó unos cuantos billetes y se levantó de su asiento.

–Demos un paseo, Chousokabe-kun...

El otro lo siguió fuera del establecimiento y caminaron un par de calles en silencio.

–Busco a una persona y escuché que vive en esta zona... –inició el tuerto.

–¿Para qué la buscas? –inquirió Sasuke–. Espero que tus motivos sean decentes –rió, mirándolo con complicidad.

–Sólo busco a un compañero de clan –sonrió Motochika, despreocupado–. O eso es lo que supe que dice ser él...

–Ehh, un Date viviendo por aquí... Me extraña que vengas a preguntarme a mí para eso. ¿Acaso ustedes no tienen listas de la gente que ocupan? –cuestionó el espía, divertido.

–Parece que el hombre se autonombró, tan sólo quiero darle la bienvenida... –el Demonio se encogió de hombros, jugando.

–Bueno, dame algo con qué trabajar –suspiró Sarutobi, mientras esperaban a que cambiara el semáforo para cruzar la calle.

–Sólo sé que está en el rubro de la electricidad y que anda por ahí haciendo preguntas... –comentó el otro, reanudando la marcha una vez que se pudo.

Sasuke pensó en silencio mientras llegaban a la otra acera.

–Mmh... El único con un negocio tan grande de ese tipo, en este barrio, es Nakahara-san –dijo al fin–. Tendría que revisar mis libros, pero creo que es el único capaz de montar una inversión que pueda interesarle a cualquiera de las familias.

Dio algunos pasos más.

–Si me das unos minutos, te averiguo en qué anda –añadió, sacando su celular–. La única condición que Oyakata-sama pone a los emprendedores del barrio es la de registrarle sus actividades, él no tiene problema en que inviertan con el mismo Uesugi si quieren, mientras se apeguen a las reglas de juego que los cuatro líderes impusieron... todo bien.

Motochika se detuvo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y observando al muchacho hacer un marcado rápido.

–Siempre me ha parecido interesante la relación que mantiene Takeda con Uesugi... –comentó tranquilamente mientras el otro hacía lo suyo.

–Bueno, podría decirse que, de no haber asuntos... económicos de por medio, serían los mejores socios de la ciudad –replicó el muchacho de cabellos claros–. Ah, hola. Sí, soy yo. Hazme el favor de revisar el libro de la N y dime si Nakahara Shigeru-san tiene ya una inversión hecha.

Chousokabe se quedó pensando que de, aliarse esos dos seriamente, serían un escalón imposible de superar.

–Sí, sigo aquí –la voz nasal de Sasuke lo devolvió a la realidad–. Ajá... Nakahara Shigeru-san. Síp –hizo una pausa y sus ojos verdes se abrieron de súbito–. Oh... –murmuró, parpadeando–. Sí. Está bien. Gracias.

Cortó la comunicación y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, todavía con la perplejidad instalada en su cara.

El otro entrecerró la mirada, a la expectativa de que habría sorprendido al muchacho.

–¿Y bien? –interrumpió los pensamientos de Sasuke.

–Me vas a odiar por darte siempre malas noticias –sonrió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros–. Pero tu buscado... trabaja para los Mouri.

–Tsk... He de buscar otro informante, quizá por una vez me digan algo bueno... –bromeó Motochika–. ¿Crees que a Takeda le importe si hago un poco de desorden por aquí?

–Mh, técnicamente es uno de nuestros vecinos y no tiene negocios divididos más allá de las sospechas... –analizó el espía, golpeándose los labios con el dedo y levantando los ojos en mirada soñadora.

–Supongo que tendré que buscar otra manera de sacarlo –el Demonio torció los labios con molestia–. ¿Tienes una dirección? Prometo ser bueno –añadió lo último con un gesto inocente en su cara.

–Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm –hizo Sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos–. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te la doy, pero promete no hacer escándalo. Si mantienes la discreción, yo le avisaré a Oyakata-sama para que no se enoje contigo.

–Pero si soy la persona más discreta del mundo –replicó Motochika con una sonrisa temible, planeando ya cómo iba a proceder.

–Ah, no, ¡te estoy hablando en serio, Chousokabe! Si armas jaleo y Oyakata-sama se entera de que yo te di su dirección, me va a colgar de los hue...

–Ja, ja, ja –el joven lo interrumpió–. Vamos, que tampoco me conviene que piensen que los Date están buscando problemas en el sur, tranquilo, hombre.

Sarutobi lo miró con desconfianza mientras hacía un puchero y volvía a sacar el celular.

–Tu número sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, ¿no? Te enviaré la dirección.

–Sí... –afirmó Chousokabe, mientras sacaba un cigarro de su cajetilla y le ofrecía al muchacho–. También me envías la cuenta, pasaré a pagarte en un par de días.

–Nada, nada. No hace falta. Me dio gusto verte –sonrió el jovencito, rechazando el cigarrillo–. Bueno, debería llegarte ahora. Iré a hablar con Shingen-sama...

El teléfono de Motochika vibró, anunciando el mensaje. Luego de revisarlo, levantó la vista y se percató de que el espía de Takeda había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

El Demonio regresó sobre sus pasos para dirigirse a la dirección que el mensaje de texto decía. Era un complejo departamental muy grande, por fortuna su vestimenta le daba apariencia de tener asuntos que atender en ese lugar.

Llamo por el portero eléctrico al departamento indicado y, al no tener respuesta, esperó a que alguien saliera para poder ingresar al edificio.

–¿Sí? –preguntó una mujer que iba a entrar, muy bien vestida. Llevaba una cartera cuadrada en una mano y a su perro chihuahua en la otra.

–Oh, lo siento, soy primo de Nakahara... La persona del apartamento 9B, vengo de América a verlo de sorpresa, pero parece que no está aquí... ¿Sabe de él? –dijo, forzando el acento con mirada de perro extraviado.

–¿Nahakara-san? No sabía que tuviera familia en el extranjero –la señora bajó sus lentes oscuros–. Si no le ha respondido es porque todavía debe estar trabajando. Tiene un negocio en la avenida del centro, en el distrito comercial. Lo reconocerá rápido, tiene su nombre en letras de neón.

–Oh, es usted muy amable, señorita –contestó Motochika con una sonrisa coqueta–. Será un placer verla por aquí seguido… Si me disculpa, iré a darle la sorpresa a mi primo. Hasta pronto...

Motochika se alejó, pensando que todo estaba resultando ser demasiado sencillo. Sintió una leve desconfianza mientras recorría la calle y buscaba un autobús que lo llevara al centro.

El teléfono de Kojuurou vibró con insistencia en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo sacó luego de un rato y contestó con premura.

–Chousokabe –su voz sonaba firme pero preocupada–. ¿Ha pasado algo?

–Encontré al sujeto... Bueno, ahora estoy yendo a verlo, pero algo huele mal aquí. Llegué demasiado rápido a él.

Kojuurou meditó el asunto por unos segundos.

–Se vería demasiado sospechoso que lo trajera a la mansión. Contáctelo y llévelo a otro lugar. Le enviaré la ubicación en unos minutos –sin dar más pie a la charla, Katakura cortó.

Motochika suspiró en el autobús, llegar y citar al sujeto por parte de los Date parecía a ser el plan más fácil, pero nada aseguraba que el sujeto accedería...

Llegó al lugar. Como dijera la mujer, era imposible no dar con él; las luces de neón pintaban el apellido del hombre como nombre de la empresa. Adentro, le informó a una secretaria que tenía una cita con el señor en diez minutos. Ella volteó inconscientemente a la oficina con cristales amplios a su espalda, donde pudo ver al fin como lucía el sujeto.

El tal Nakahara se estaba preparando para dejar su oficina; la misma estaba cubierta por carteles con sus publicidades, mapas de la ciudad que indicaban sus trabajos, fotos suyas inaugurando centrales, etc., etc... cuando el sonido del intercomunicador llamó su atención. Un joven de aspecto peculiar charlaba con su secretaria.

–¿Qué pasó, Maria? –preguntó a la chica.

–El señor Date me informa que tenían una cita a las ocho. ¿Le hago pasar?

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con pánico, sintiendo que de pronto el aire se hacía pesado e imposible de inhalar. ¡¿Date? Pero si Date Terumune había fallecido hacía una semana... Imposible, ¿sería su hijo, ése que se rumoraba había regresado de Estados Unidos?

–M-Maria, dile al caballero que me aguarde unos minutos m-mientras termino de organizar la caja de hoy.

–Nakahara-san lo atenderá en unos minutos –le informó la joven con una sonrisa, volviendo su atención al monitor frente a ella.

Motochika vio de reojo al hombre que movía cosas en su escritorio, nervioso, y disfrutó la reacción que provocaba.

El sujeto salió, temblando como un papel; cerró su oficina con llave y se despidió en tono cordial de su secretaria. Echando una mirada a Chousokabe, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada.

Una vez en la calle, Motochika lo observó con frialdad.

–Masamune-sama desea verlo –le dijo, con el mismo tono helado–. Necesita aclarar algunas cosas con usted.

Nakahara dejó de temblar momentáneamente al escuchar aquello.

–¿U-Usted no es Date-sama...? –atinó a preguntar, encogiéndose.

–No, de ser él no pasaríamos por todas estas cortesías, sólo soy un mensajero. Espero esté consciente de su posición en este instante y no intente nada estúpido –completó el tuerto.

El tipo asintió con la cabeza, buscando su coche.

–Conduzca a donde le digo –pidió Motochika, con el mismo tono gélido.

Tras unos treinta minutos de marcha en el más absoluto silencio, llegaron a un almacén abandonado en las afueras. El sujeto se bajó del auto y caminó con miedo hacia la edificación.

El sol ya había bajado por completo cuando el celular de Shojumaru comenzó a sonar encima de la mesa de su restaurante acostumbrado. No solía ponerlo sobre la mesa pues indicaba falta de educación, pero ese día estaba ansioso esperando un llamado.

Su plan se había puesto en acción con una velocidad desacostumbrada; tan sólo a unas cuantas horas de que Kanbei comenzara la cadena del rumor, prácticamente todo el centro hablaba de la atrevida incursión de Nakahara. Calculando la velocidad con que Motochika podía enterarse de aquel chisme, adepto como era a tratarse con gente habladora en demasía, esperaba la llamada esa misma noche, o al menos al día siguiente, en la mañana.

–Diga –respondió, luego de abrir la tapa del teléfono–. Sí. ¿Ahora? Excelente. Sí, vigilen el lugar. Gracias.

Colgó sin más. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a los hombres que estaban en la puerta.

–Llévenme a casa –ordenó con autoridad.

Chousokabe vigilaba al sujeto que temblaba en espera del cabecilla de los Date. Seguía sintiéndose incomodo con todo eso, el tipo no tenía pinta de ser alguien capaz de meterse con la mafia por deseo propio. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó un lujoso auto negro, seguido por unos cuantos más a modo de escolta.

Nakahara casi se orinó encima al ver entrar a Masamune, elegantemente vestido con un traje en azul oscuro, seguido por una tropa de diez o doce hombres armados. El imponente guardaespaldas caminaba a la derecha de su señor, vestido de impecable negro y con guantes.

–Saludos, Nakahara –la fría voz de Masamune retumbó en todo el almacén–. Creo que usted y yo tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.

Unos pies pequeños, embutidos en zapatos oscuros y apretados, caminaban presurosos por el pasillo alfombrado. Tosiendo por la falta de aire, Shojumaru abrió la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano sin siquiera anunciarse.

–Okimoto-sama –llamó al entrar, aunque revoleó los ojos al ver lo que pasaba–. Okimoto-sama... Por favor.

El jefe del clan estaba en la cama, interrumpido evidentemente en pleno jugueteo con una de sus amantes.

–Shoju-kun, sabes que los viernes son los días de Yumi-chan...

–Vístete –ordenó el hermano menor, sin un rastro de consideración en su semblante. Observó a la prostituta con sus ojos de hielo–. Shu, tú. Vete ya. Se te pagará después.

La mujer tomo rápidamente sus ropas del suelo y se encerró en el baño un par de minutos, para salir silenciosamente haciendo varias reverencias antes de retirarse del cuarto. Okimoto se vestía lentamente, molesto porque su hermano no le daba explicaciones.

–Sabes que si no fuera importante no te habría interrumpido –dijo Shojumaru con expresión de fastidio–. Date se ha reunido con Nakahara en los almacenes abandonados de las afueras. Tenías que saberlo, ¿ves?

–¿Sabes los motivos? –preguntó Okimoto con preocupación, mientras se ponía los zapatos para caminar hacia su hermano.

–No. No hemos podido comunicarnos con Nakahara. Eso o está ignorando nuestras llamadas...

–Ese traidor... –gruñó el hermano mayor–. ¿Tienes algún plan ya? No se puede quedar así...

–Sugiero que vayas a hablar con él. Debe recordar que su lealtad está con nosotros, y no creo que se ablande si voy yo u otro de los miembros de la familia. Verte a ti debería devolverlo a sus cabales –replicó Shojumaru, con expresión altiva.

–¿Con Date? –preguntó, un tanto incrédulo–. ¿No crees que eso sea peligroso llegar de la nada con mis hombres?

Termino de arreglarse la ropa y abrió la puerta para que ambos salieran del cuarto.

–No, m... mi querido hermano. Con Nakahara-san –respondió el hermano menor, controlando su lengua justo a tiempo. Su expresión de sumisión ocultaba perfectamente las ganas que tenía de retorcer el pescuezo del torpe líder del clan.

–Entonces, ¿sugieres que lo espere después de su reunión con Date? –movía los dedos de las manos nervioso, lo estresaba que las cosas no siguieran el orden adecuado.

–Okimoto-sama –dijo Shojumaru, con voz irritada–. No puedes estar dudando así. El negocio de Nakahara es tuyo. Tienes que reclamarlo.

–Bien... –se detuvieron frente al estudio del mayor–. Prepara lo necesario para mi partida, necesito una aspirina... ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Aquella súbita pregunta tomó por sorpresa al advenedizo hermano menor, que se puso a toser enfermizamente.

–Si... –decía, entre toses–. Si me... necesitas... iré...

–No hiciste que te revisaran como te ordené –Okimoto suspiró, frustrado–. Con que prepares a los hombres que necesitaré y les dejes indicaciones, estará bien... Iré por una aspirina, y por todos los cielos, toma algo para esa tos.

Le dio la espalda sin esperar respuesta alguna, iba maldiciendo entre dientes lo cabezota que era su pequeño hermanito.

Shojumaru siguió tosiendo hasta ver que Okimoto desaparecía detrás de una puerta. Acto seguido, bajó la mano que había estado apretando contra su boca y soltó una carcajada maliciosa.

Para cuando el líder regreso a su estudio, ya lo esperaban varios hombres junto a Shojumaru. Tres de ellos eran su escolta personal de siempre y su chofer, pero había dos más a los que pocas veces había visto.

–¿Sólo ellos? –preguntó a su hermano, sobando su sien.

–No es conveniente que piensen que vas a pelear –explicó Shojumaru–. Además, ¿dudas de la capacidad de nuestros servidores? –sonrió con hipocresía.

Okimoto miró con recelo a los hombres que no conocía, pero le quitó importancia pues su hermano jamás se equivocaba.

–En marcha, entonces. ¿Ya les entregaste las indicaciones?

–Así es. Si llega a percibirse peligro para ti, todos ellos te protegerán. No te preocupes por nada. Sólo ve y aclara las cosas –los labios del hombre parecían sonreír sinceramente, y en sus ojos oscuros había un brillo particular.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza y partieron en ese instante. Shojumaru los escoltó hasta la entrada donde abordaron dos autos; ambos, por motivos de elegancia decía Okimoto, en tonos verdes.

El hermano menor se quedó en el pórtico, observando cómo los coches bajaban a la calle. Sus labios temblaron de súbito y se estiraron en una sonrisa perversa que habría petrificado al más valiente de los yakuza bajo su mando.

Cuando los Mouri se acercaban al lugar, pudieron ver unos cuantos autos estacionados y a tres hombres resguardando la entrada del almacén. El auto del frente, en el que iba Okimoto en la parte trasera, disminuyó la velocidad poniendo las luces altas para anunciar su llegada.

Los hombres de Date se pusieron alerta por los intrusos y apuntaron, mientras otro entraba a avisar a su señor.

–¡Masamune-sama! Tenemos compañía... –gritó desde la entrada.

Kojuurou giró la cabeza.

–Saldré a ver qué sucede –dijo, levantándose. Nakahara hizo ademán de querer pararse de su asiento, pero Date lo paralizó con su mirada de hielo.

–No hemos terminado. Siéntese.

Afuera, se abrió la puerta del chofer y el conductor salió lentamente con las manos en alto, para dejar en claro que iba en paz.

–Somos del clan Mouri, queremos hablar con Masamune-sama, tenemos entendido que tienen a uno de nuestros inversionistas cautivos... –anunció el conductor, alejándose del auto con sumo cuidado.

Kojuurou salía al exterior en ese momento.

–¿Cautivo? No hemos secuestrado a nadie –se defendió con voz firme–. Nos incumbe todo lo que intente mancillar nuestro honorable nombre.

Uno de los yakuza de Date preparó su metralla, quitando el seguro.

–Lo siento, pero al no tener respuesta de Nakahara, no creímos que estuviera por voluntad propia en este lugar –el sujeto tragó duro al sentirse apuntado–. Saldrán los demás del auto con las manos en alto, no venimos a buscar pelea.

Katakura sólo entrecerró los ojos.

–De acuerdo. Pueden entrar. Así arreglaremos este asunto de una vez por todas.

Les dio la espalda y volvió al interior. Los Mouri descendieron del coche, Okimoto incluido, y lo siguieron.

Dentro del almacén estaba oscuro, sólo una potente luz se encontraba encendida y era la que iluminaba la mesa sobre la cual se encorvaba Date, interpelando al inversionista en cuestión.

–Masamune-sama, los Mouri han... –empezó Kojuurou, pero una ráfaga de disparos lo interrumpió, sacudiendo el aire y haciendo que todos se arrojaran al suelo.

–¡Nakahara-san! –exclamó Motochika, que se hallaba cerca de la mesa, derribando al hombre para protegerlo de los disparos.

–¡Masamune-sama! –repitió Kojuurou, reptando hasta su amo–. ¡¿Está usted bien?

El joven Dragón estaba en el suelo, bajo la mesa.

–What the fuck is this? –exclamó, furioso–. Put your guns on!

Los yakuza salieron de sus escondites y apuntaron sus armas al grupito en la puerta, acribillándolos a balazos. Nadie se percató de que dos de ellos habían gateado hasta el exterior, abandonando el coche y el almacén a las corridas.

Okimoto gritaba, horrorizado.

–¡No! ¡Así no debía ser! Es... –su voz se extinguió al sentir los impactos, aquello era irreal, caía como en cámara lenta sin sentir dolor, sin sentir nada. Veía pies de gente corriendo y a sus compañeros muertos en el suelo, hasta que la consciencia se escapo de él junto con su vida.

Cuando la balacera se detuvo por orden de Katakura y el aire se disipó, el horror se apoderó del rostro de Masamune, que caminaba temblorosamente hacia la entrada.

–Mo-Mouri... Mouri Okimoto... –susurró, sacudiéndose de pies a cabeza.

Todos se helaron tras esas palabras, Katakura trotó incrédulo hasta la puerta para arrodillarse ante uno de los cuerpos. Por un momento lo abandonó el alma al comprobar de quién se trataba.

El sujeto Nakahara temblaba bajo las manos de Chousokabe. Date caminó hacia su guardaespaldas.

–¿Qué... Qué haremos, Kojuurou? –le preguntó en voz baja. Su ojo azul estaba muy abierto.

El hombre se levantó, nervioso. Muchas cosas no tenían sentido en ese momento, pero no podía dejar que las dudas los agobiaran, ni confundir más a su señor.

–Por ahora, tenemos que irnos... –miró de reojo entre las sombras a todos sus hombres; para la ráfaga que había sido, ninguno uno estaba herido.

–¿Y Nakahara-san? –preguntó Motochika, levantándose y poniendo de pie al sujeto. Temblaba como una hoja.

–Viene con nosotros, aún tiene respuestas que darnos... –replicó Kojuurou, caminando hacía Masamune y apoyando la mano en su hombro que temblaba. Salieron juntos hasta el auto; Katakura sin soltar a su señor hasta que ingresó al coche, por temor a que se derrumbara.

Sin esperar instrucción alguna, los yakuza se acomodaron junto a Chousokabe y a Nakahara en los otros dos autos y siguieron a buena marcha a su líder.

Solos en el coche del frente, amo y criado iban en silencio hasta que el joven Masamune se atrevió a hablar.

–Cómo... Cómo pasó esto... –murmuró, con el ojo perdido en el paisaje borroso de su ventanilla.

–No... No lo sé... –admitió derrotado el guardaespaldas–. Entraron seis hombres y sólo había cuatro cuerpos... Ninguno había desenfundado su arma...

–¿Seis? ¿Estás seguro? –Date se incorporó en su asiento–. ¿Los contaste?

–Esos dos que faltan deben haber corrido a avisar a la familia –reflexionó Katakura, casi mordiendo las palabras. Masamune sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies.

–Yo... Shit... No estaba listo para esto...

–Yo tampoco esperaba algo así... Más tarde revisaremos todas nuestras opciones, debemos llegar a terreno seguro primero –añadió, saltándose un alto.

–Haz... lo que creas más conveniente –murmuró Date, acurrucándose en el asiento–. Eres la única certeza que tengo ahora...

Llegaron a la mansión Date después de un rato que les pareció eterno. El hombre bajó primero, abriendo la puerta para que Masamune saliera del vehículo. Cuando estaban ingresando a la casa, los otros dos automóviles llegaron. Algunos sirvientes salieron asustados, pero Katakura los despidió diciéndoles que regresaran a descansar, que eran asuntos privados.

–Katakura-sama, el joven amo no se ve nada bien –dijo de pronto uno de los criados.

–Bontenmaru-sama, está muy pálido, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó una mucama, acercándose al joven.

Masamune siguió su camino al estudio, desconectado del mundo.

–Déjenlo solo –pidió Kojuurou–. Yo lo atenderé, regresen a dormir –ordenó con tono amable.

Lo dejaban pasar sin hacer más preguntas cuando vieron entrar a varios de los yakuza, algunos armados aún, y al joven Motochika tironeando de un hombre que lagrimeaba aterrado.

Los criados se alinearon obedientemente contra la pared hasta que todos los miembros de la familia hubiesen pasado, y luego corrieron a sus habitaciones.

Algunos de los yakuza entraron al estudio detrás de Katakura, otros se quedaron sentados en algún punto de la casa a reflexionar y tranquilizar ataques de ansiedad.

–¿Que hago con éste? –le preguntó Chousokabe a Kojuurou, refiriéndose al hombre que iba arrastrando del brazo, que para ese momento ya estaba casi inconsciente por todo lo que había pasado.

–Déjenlo en el cuarto de huéspedes, o colapsará en cualquier momento.

–¿Y Masamune-sama? No tenía buen aspecto cuando salimos de allá... –cuestionó otro de los yakuza.

–Sólo necesita pensar un poco –suspiró cansado el antiguo tutor–. Es demasiado grave lo que pasó, haber matado a un líder... Todos deberían descansar un poco, les haré saber cualquier decisión que tomemos, la casa está a su disposición.

Los hombres dejaron solos a su líder con Katakura, preocupados, pero aceptando la oferta de descansar pues lo que venía seguro no sería fácil. Luego de dejar a Nakahara en el cuarto de huéspedes, con alguien vigilando para que no cometiera alguna idiotez, Motochika regresó al estudio.

Date se hallaba desplomado en el sillón de Kojuurou, aferrado a los apoyabrazos con tanta fuerza que el cuero crujía bajo sus dedos.

–Tú... –el aire salió como un silbido entre sus dientes cuando vio entrar a Chousokabe–. Lo supiste desde el principio... ¡Lo supiste desde el principio! ¡¿No es verdad? –le gritó, con el ojo azul lleno de odio.

–¡¿De qué hablas? –se defendió el otro, molesto y ciertamente confundido.

–Vamos, que no es tan difícil, eres bien listo, Chika... –Date escupió con desprecio el sobrenombre–. Tu relación con los Mouri, la información que trajiste, ¡el sujeto que trajiste...!

Se puso de pie con violencia, golpeando el escritorio con el puño.

–¡Y yo fui tan imbécil de creer en ti...! ¡De creer en que respetarías una estúpida amistad de hace diez años!

Motochika quería entender que era por puro estrés que decía esas cosas, pero estaba tocando puntos frágiles y no pudo soportarlo.

–¡Yo hice lo que me pidieron! Trabajé con lo que Kojuurou me dio, ¿crees que te traicionaría por ese enfermo? ¡¿Crees que soy tan idiota para darle la espalda a la única persona en la que creo? ¡No me jodas, Dragón! –gritó, acercándose amenazante al interpelado.

–¡Alto! –bramó Kojuurou, previendo a dónde conduciría todo aquello.

–No lo sé –decía Masamune, con un brillo gélido y cruel en los ojos–, la perrita es muy persuasiva, después de todo te mantuvo atado a él todo el tiempo que quiso...

Motochika arrugó con odio la expresión en su cara, haciendo a un lado a Kojuurou para agarrar por el cuello de la camisa al otro.

–No te atrevas a decir que te traicioné en su nombre... –dijo en voz baja, lleno de rabia y mirando fijamente el frío ojo de su amigo.

–¡¿Cómo fue que pasó esto entonces? –exclamó el Dragón. Tragó saliva sin quitar la mirada del rostro de Chousokabe–. Bah... Haz lo que quieras... Total, el cuchillo ya me lo clavaste –añadió, masticando cada palabra con enojo.

Chousokabe abrió ampliamente su ojo. Aquello era suficiente. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, lanzó al otro contra la pared y acortando la distancia en un solo paso le dio un puñetazo directamente a la cara.

–¡No me jodas! ¡¿Crees que eres el único que la pasa mal?

Un hilo de sangre se escapaba de los labios de Masamune, que se quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

Katakura detuvo por el hombro al joven Motochika.

–Es suficiente...

Éste respiraba agitado, con el pecho inflándose nerviosamente. Date se levantó y se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano. Mirando fijamente a Motochika, le lanzó un certero puñetazo que lo mandó contra la otra pared del estudio.

–Me encanta cómo te fastidias tu propia lealtad, levantando la mano contra tu líder –dijo con frialdad.

–¿Un lider? No me hagas reír... –se burló Chousokabe mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba lentamente–. Yo sólo veo un niño consentido que corre a culpar a quien puede cuando las cosas no salen bien... –corrió hacia el Dragón, tacleándolo contra el escritorio y mandando a volar todo lo que había sobre él.

–¡Ya basta! –exclamó Kojuurou, separándolos con dos golpes bien dados en el pecho de cada uno. Los dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo–. No es momento de estar dividiéndonos entre nosotros –bramó, observándolos con severidad.

Motochika se levantó, apretando con una mano el lugar donde había recibido el golpe. Miraba aún con rabia a Date, pero más que enojo, le producían dolor sus palabras.

–Realmente pensé que serías más grande que tu padre... –escupió entre dientes, dándoles la espalda.

–Chousokabe –llamó el guardaespaldas–. Quédese aquí.

–¿Para qué? Él no me quiere aquí, y era por él... –se mordió el labio antes de admitirlo–. Olvídalo...

–Chousokabe –repitió Kojuurou–. Usted más que nadie debería poder entender la presión a la que Masamune-sama está siendo sometido. No justifico sus acciones, sólo espero que sea paciente. Ser líder del clan no es algo fácil y Masamune-sama lo debió aprender a la fuerza –hizo una pausa y se dirigió al joven de cabellos castaños–. Y usted, yondaime... No puede estar lanzando acusaciones de ese calibre sin tener pruebas concretas; e incluso teniéndolas, se debe seguir el protocolo adecuado para tratar con los miembros de la familia de forma digna y justa. Discúlpese con el joven Chousokabe.

El de cabellos canos se giro sobre sus talones con una ceja arriba, sorprendido y divertido pues Katakura acababa de darle una reprimenda a Date como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

–Lo siento –murmuró el Dragón, levantándose del suelo.

–No te escuché –lo molestó Motochika, mirándolo fijamente desde la puerta.

–Pero yo sí. Basta los dos –lo cortó Katakura–. Dejemos las rencillas infantiles para después.

–No, espera, Kojuurou –dijo Date, tronando sus nudillos–. Este idiota quiere saber lo que son los buenos golpes...

–Jo, lo dices como si supieras darlos... –alegó el Demonio, torciendo el cuello hasta hacerlo sonar–. Veamos si es verdad... –añadió, saltando y con un puñetazo apuntado a su cara.

Kojuurou se pasó la mano por la cara con frustración. Se quedó de pie en un rincón, observando cómo despedazaban su estudio.

Cuando los dos jóvenes terminaron su trifulca, se aclaró la garganta con seriedad.

–Espero que estén satisfechos, y que Masamune-sama comprenda que usaré su despacho hasta que remodelen el mío.

Los dos rieron tirados en el suelo, con dolor en cada rincón de sus cuerpos. Algunos hombres se amontonaban en la puerta, viendo la escena con miedo y sorpresa. La habitación estaba completamente destrozada y los dos tuertos yacían en el suelo, con un Kojuurou fastidiado acercándose a ellos.

El guardaespaldas los cogió por el cuello de las camisas y los puso de pie.

–Si me hacen el honor los dos infantes, tenemos cosas que hablar –los empujoneó para salir y llevarlos al estudio de Masamune.

Recuperando el equilibrio, empezaron a caminar a la par de Katakura, habiendo calmado sus ansias los dos. Entraron al estudio de Date, Motochika se quitó el saco para tirarlo por ahí y limpió los restos de sangre de su boca con los puños de la camisa.

Masamune se sentó despacio en su silla, adolorido. Kojuurou se quedó de pie junto a él.

–Necesitamos averiguar lo más rápido posible cómo pasó esto. Fue demasiado rápido, demasiado fortuito –empezó el guardaespaldas, sin previo aviso.

–No puede ser una casualidad –dijo el Dragón, pasándose la mano por la quijada adolorida–. Justo a Mouri Okimoto fuimos a matar...

–Quizás se querían deshacer de él... Enviarlo al lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado –comentó Motochika. Ninguno había reparado aún en la única persona capaz de manipular a Okimoto.

Un silencio pesado se sumió sobre los tres.

–Suena como algo que... la perrita haría –la voz de Masamune cortó el aire.

–Demonios...

–¿Perrita? ¿Shojumaru…? –preguntó Katakura, pues no estaba al tanto del apodo.

–Ah, sí, nosotros le hemos dado el sobrenombre de "la perra manipuladora" –se carcajeó Date, más tranquilo.

–Oh –hizo el guardaespaldas–. Bueno... Chousokabe, usted es el que más conoce a los Mouri aquí... ¿Algo que pueda ayudarnos?

–Amenazó con obtener pronto lo que quería... Sin su hermano en el camino, él toma el poder y de paso nos deja como los iniciadores de la guerra... –suspiró Motochika, recordando las palabras del hombre en cuestión.

Los dos hombres que lo miraban empalidecieron de súbito. Masamune sintió que su sangre bajaba hasta sus pies y perdió la noción de la realidad por unos segundos. Se sujetó la frente con la mano.

–Quizá Nakahara sepa algo... Aunque puede que sólo fuera una pieza cualquiera en el juego de Mouri... –añadió el Demonio.

–Nakahara tendrá un colapso si lo seguimos interrogando –interrumpió Date–. Ninguno de los dos me ha dicho cómo empezó esto, yo sólo supe que había un tipo hablando de la familia y que debía aclarar ese asunto... Así que si me honran con más información...

–Me informaron que corría un rumor sobre esta persona... Así que envié a Chousokabe a encontrarlo –comentó el guardaespaldas.

–Fue demasiado fácil –el muchacho cano se talló la cara.

–Just that? ¿Es todo lo que sabemos? –exigió el joven líder.

–El punto de encontrar a Nakahara era obtener más información sobre lo que pasaba, pero... –Katakura se interrumpió, analizando los hechos–. Parece que es exactamente lo que esperaban que hiciéramos.

–¿Crees que Mouri Shojumaru haya sido capaz de enviar a su propio hermano a la muerte? –preguntó Masamune, apretando las manos.

–Técnicamente... Desde hace años él es el que lleva el control, parece que se cansó de ser tan sólo la sombra de su hermano –contestó Motochika.

–Incluso sabiendo que fue cosa suya... La verdad es que nosotros somos quienes lo ejecutamos... –dijo Katakura, tomando aire con cierta dificultad.

El Dragón se mordió un labio.

–Fue una trampa onerosa... y caí como un estúpido... –murmuró, encogiéndose en el sillón.

Kojuurou lo miró con piedad.

–Trampa o no –intervino Chousokabe–, lo cierto es que es como Kojuurou dice. Nosotros lo matamos y eso le da a Shojumaru carta blanca para iniciar una guerra abiertamente.

–Sugiero que los dos descansen por hoy –dijo de pronto Katakura.

Iba agregar algo más, pero no había nada que pudiera suavizar la situación.

Date se levantó con esfuerzo y caminó hacia la puerta, perdiéndose en el pasillo sin decir nada.

–Iré con él... –murmuró Motochika, levantándose para seguirlo.

–Chousokabe –llamó Kojuurou–. Es mejor... que lo deje solo.

–Pero... –el joven apretó los puños con impotencia–. Quiero que sepa que estoy para él... –añadió casi en un susurro, ocultando la mirada.

–Masamune-sama es una persona... particular, usted lo sabe. Déjelo llevar sus asuntos solo, al menos por hoy.

–Tú eres quien mejor lo conoce –suspiró Chousokabe–. Ocuparé tu sala para dormir –se despidió agitando la mano sobre su cabeza y dejando solo al guardaespaldas.

Kojuurou salió trotando tras él.

–Le diré a uno de los muchachos que le prepare una habitación. Es parte de la familia, después de todo –le sonrió con amabilidad.

Motochika le devolvió la sonrisa.

–También necesitas descansar Katakura... –agregó, estirándose con pereza–. No te preocupes, yo buscaré un cuarto vacío. Deja a los criados en paz, que se llevaron un gran susto.

Katakura suspiró, cansado, y subió la escalera para buscar su dormitorio.


	8. Episodio 08

La noche se cernía sobre la ciudad, y los hombres de confianza de Shojumaru, una vez que hubieron regresado, corrieron a comunicarle a su señor que su plan había sido un éxito.

Éste se hallaba sentado en la oscuridad del despacho de Okimoto, jugando con un lápiz, haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos.

–Okimoto... muerto –susurró, dejando caer el lápiz sobre el escritorio.

Disfrutó de su triunfo un momento, pero se levantó rápido a terminar con todo. Ya habría tiempo de celebrar. Corrió escaleras abajo con la peor cara que podía poner, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su padre de golpe.

–Padre... Pa... Padre... –repetía, jadeando entre sollozos–. Okimoto... Mi hermano...

Era la hora fría del amanecer y el anciano se levantó con pánico en sus ojos. Caminó hacia el menor de sus hijos, abrazándolo con cuidado pues parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

–Padre, oh... –lloraba Shojumaru, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro del viejo.

–Tranquilo, respira... –decía Hiromoto, acariciando su espalda–. ¿Qué ha pasado? –trataba de sonar tranquilo, pero podía adivinar lo que había sucedido.

–Han... Han asesinado a Okimoto-niisan...

El anciano apretó los ojos con dolor y dejó escapar el aire con pesadez.

–¿Quién...?

–Él... Él decidió encarar a Date Masamune –sollozaba Shojumaru–. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, que el muchacho era peligroso... Pero no me escuchó, quiso creer en él como en Terumune... Oh, padre...

El anciano Hiromoto abrazó a su hijo menor, sin siquiera sospechar la farsa de la que estaba siendo víctima. Al contrario, en su pecho retumbaba la culpa por haber despreciado a Shojumaru, quien siempre había demostrado tener más luces que Okimoto, a pesar de su considerable falta de firmeza. La capacidad de liderazgo del hijo mayor y su condición de primogénito lo habían hecho acreedor de la sucesión, pero Hiromoto sabía que, si Shojumaru hubiese sido elegido como jefe del clan, no estarían llorando esa pérdida en aquel momento.

–Mi pobre muchacho... y tú, Shojumaru-kun, que te lo he puesto tan difícil... –le acarició la espalda suavemente, tratando de consolarlo.

El hijo se aferraba a la espalda de su padre, tratando de suprimir la sonrisa desquiciada que amenazaba con salir.

–De... Debemos informar a los demás... –murmuró, separándose del anciano suavemente, con los labios temblando.

–Sí... Te lo encargo, como siempre –Hiromoto se sujetó la pechera de la pijama–. Lo siento tanto, hijo mío, por ponerte en esta posición.

–No, padre... No te preocupes, descansa, no podría soportar que enfermaras en estos momentos tan difíciles –comentó el hombre trágicamente, sabiendo de la mala condición del corazón de su padre–. Yo... Yo me encargaré de todo.

Con una reverencia, se despidió y salió de la habitación. No se permitió ni un minuto de descanso; haciendo llamadas, llorando para sus conocidos y hasta ocupándose él mismo de organizar el funeral.

Shojumaru pasó la noche en vela haciendo todos los arreglos sociales pertinentes, y al mediodía del día siguiente más de un centenar de personas se agolpaban en el cementerio local. Pese a que estaba construido con estilo occidental, nadie del barrio de Aki dejó pasar la dolorosa oportunidad de decir adiós al querido Okimoto; quien, brusco como era, se había ganado el afecto de sus vecinos.

El hermano menor acompañaba a su padre, restregándose el pañuelo por el rostro una y otra vez mientras los reporteros le hacían preguntas. Contestó a todos con aires trágicos, deteniendo su llanto sólo para poder hablar y ensalzar la valentía y el buen corazón de su adorado hermano mayor.

En ningún momento culpó a los Date por la trágica pérdida, ni siquiera frente a la gente de su clan, a quienes dijo que la obstinación de Okimoto lo había llevado a ese final; pero que, incluso sabiendo que era culpa de su hermano, nunca podría perdonarlos. Que no pararía hasta ver hundido a Date Masamune.

Los rumores corrieron entre los hombres, como siempre; y para el atardecer de aquel trágico día, todo el hampa de la ciudad sabía que Mouri Shojumaru se cobraría la muerte de su hermano.

Para todos, era una razón noble; para todos los que no conocían la verdadera naturaleza del hombre. Para Takeda y Uesugi e incluso para Matsunaga, que se divertía viendo el pasar de las cosas, era obvio que había algo más grande detrás.

–Fuuma –llamó, de pie ante su enorme ventanal.

El mudo asistente se presentó casi al instante, como si un vendaval lo hubiese traído.

–Mantente atento a las acciones de Mouri –ordenó con su voz grave.

Sin siquiera responder, el joven desapareció.

Takeda mantenía una conferencia por teléfono con el empresario Kenshin, hablando de lo que había pasado. Tras cortar la llamada, un muy eufórico joven llamó indignado a su señor.

–¡Es imposible! Masamune-dono no cometería semejante acto de traición... –le temblaban las manos por la sola idea de pensar que su amo creyera esos rumores.

–Tranquilo, Yukimura-yo. Tampoco creo en lo que se dice.

Sasuke, de pie a su lado, suspiró resignado. Sentía que gran parte de la culpa de todo aquello era explícitamente suya.

–Todos comparan a Masamune-dono con Terumune-sama, y... no son iguales, claro que no, pero Masamune-dono tiene los valores de su padre, recuerdo... ¡Recuerdo bien los ojos de Terumune-sama, son los mismos de su hijo! –exclamaba Sanada, enrojecido.

Takeda sonrió amablemente al muchacho, podía no ser la persona más lista del mundo pero sin duda sabía ver a través de la gente. Estaba orgulloso de tenerlo bajo su cargo.

–Oyakata-sama... –se atrevió a decir tímidamente el chico de cabellos claros.

–¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? –preguntó, ausente, el hombre.

–T-Tengo algo que decirle –respiró pesadamente, sin saber cómo comenzar.

–Dilo –ordenó su señor con tono amable.

–E-El que... Q-Q-Q-Q-Quien facilitó t-t-t-t-t-todo este a-a-a-a-asunto... –Sasuke tragó muy duro–. Fui yo.

–Oh, sí, escuché que te reuniste con Chousokabe –replicó Takeda, sin cambiar su tono de voz. De un modo u otro, siempre estaba enterado de lo que sucedía en su parte de la ciudad–. No te culpo por nada de lo que pasó, pero necesito pedirte un favor –se detuvo un momento para tomar aire–. Quiero conocer el otro lado de la historia...

Sarutobi sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Tragó saliva nuevamente e hizo una reverencia.

–Usted ordena, yo dispongo.

Shojumaru se retiro del funeral, alegando que era demasiado para él. Todos lo aceptaron, pues el frágil hombre había tenido que soportar la muerte de su hermano y todo lo que venía después. Llegó a su casa, que estaba enteramente sola, y comenzó a carcajearse. Estaba perdido en el placer de un logro bien hecho. Sus pies, sin notarlo, lo llevaron al sótano.

Mientras bajaba la escalera con su frágil elegancia, no dejaba de reír fríamente. Lo había logrado... Y había sido tan sencillo.

–Por qué no lo habré intentado antes –decía, respirando agitado por las carcajadas.

Había bastado con fingir que era más débil de lo que todos creían. De esa forma, nadie jamás sospecharía de él. Era demasiado listo como para hacer algo estúpido.

–Kanbei, Kanbei querido –llamó a la oscuridad, sujetándose el estómago–. Ah, jaja... Tengo que agradecerte... Si no hubiese sido por ti, no habría sucedido nada.

Kanbei salió de un rincón, extrañado por la actitud del siempre compuesto Mouri.

–Es bueno saber que tus planes salieron bien, fue divertido salir a la ciudad...

–Podrías hacer más que eso –Shojumaru se acercó a él y llevó sus dedos al pecho del joven, caminando con ellos sobre su ropa–, si trabajas dedicadamente y nunca me traicionas.

El muchacho se estremeció por el contacto, haciendo que las cadenas chasquearan con el temblor que recorrió sus brazos.

–Apuesto a que todos se preguntan por qué nunca has intentado escapar de mí siendo que eres mucho más grande y fuerte que yo, siempre lo has sido, desde que eras un niño... –el único heredero de Mouri se pegó a Kuroda, apretando la cabeza contra su pecho para sentir su corazón–. Recuerdo... Oh, te recuerdo cuando tenías diez años y yo quince, incluso en ese momento eras más fuerte que yo, pero nunca me lastimaste...

Como perdido en el recuerdo de aquellos días, donde la belleza del joven Mouri se le asemejaba a una deidad, Kanbei contestó.

–Nunca te haría daño...

–¿Por qué no? Si siempre he sido frío y distante contigo... –Shojumaru cerró los ojos–. Realmente me daba igual que estuvieras preso o no, nunca intenté cambiar la situación porque mi padre lo había estipulado, llegó a ser... algo cotidiano para mí el bajar a verte cuando comías...

Sus brazos delgados apretaban el torso musculoso.

–Simplemente no podría hacerlo... –susurró, atrapando a Mouri entre sus cadenas y doblando su cuello para aspirar el aroma de su cabello, inflando su pecho.

Estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, a ese aroma que dejaba cuando se marchaba luego de sus visitas, pero jamás había sentido su calor tan cerca, ni siquiera en sus sueños más atrevidos habría imaginado que fuera agradable.

–Es... la primera vez que me acerco tanto a ti... –murmuró el hombre de traje, oliendo con delicadeza el olor de la ropa.

Kanbei se encorvó para dejar su cara a la altura de la del otro y restregarla en su cabello como un gato, dejando que los deliciosos escalofríos que el contacto le provocaba reavivaran cada partícula de su cuerpo.

–Te serviré por siempre, no importa si me liberas, no importa si no lo quieres, siempre estaré a tu disposición –siguió restregándose hasta que sus labios encontraron la piel desnuda de su cuello y los rozó por la superficie, exhalando el tibio aire de sus palabras.

Mouri ladeó la cabeza, mostrando una apretada expresión. Sus manos se alejaron del cuerpo de Kanbei y buscaron nerviosamente en sus bolsillos hasta dar con las llaves. Sus dedos temblaron mientras ubicaba la que soltaba los pesados grilletes de las muñecas del joven.

El metal cayó con estrépito al suelo. Shojumaru metió el manojo de llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y levantó los brazos hasta poder acariciar el cabello de Kuroda.

–Ven... –susurró, dejando ir su aliento contra los labios del joven.

El esclavo inhaló el aire tibio, deslizando la lengua para acariciar el labio inferior de su carcelero. Moviendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus manos libremente, acarició toda la figura que tenía delante.

Los dedos delicados de Mouri se cerraron sobre los de Kuroda, se alejaba de él pero tironeaba de su brazo con expresión pícara y lo llevaba hacia las escaleras. Éste lo persiguió hipnotizado, debía ser un sueño que esa persona perfectamente hermosa se acercara a un sucio mortal como él.

Shojumaru lo llevó por los largos pasillos ricamente adornados, por escaleras suntuosas, lo hizo atravesar varias puertas y pesadas cortinas hasta dar con su dormitorio. Kuroda sentía que estaba alucinando, pues aquel cuarto era la perfecta síntesis del menor de los Mouri; un lugar organizado y elegante, con pocos elementos pero con mucha clase.

La mano de Shojumaru se soltó y caminó despacio, dando largos pasos hasta acercarse a su cama. Kanbei se detuvo un momento para admirar el delgado cuerpo que se desvestía delicadamente, sentía algo indescriptible. Al estar preso desde que era un niño, jamás había dado vuelo a sus impulsos sexuales con una persona; algunas veces se había atendido a sí mismo pero técnicamente era virgen. Cuando Mouri terminó con sus prendas, retomó el paso. Shojumaru lo detuvo a los pies de la cama apoyando la mano en su pecho. El hombre de ojos pardos lo tomó por la camisa, señalándole que se la quitara mientras le ayudaba con sus pantalones.

A continuación, Mouri se mordió el labio con fuerza y levantó nuevamente los brazos hasta lograr sujetar el rostro de Kuroda. Sus labios delgados se pegaron a los del joven, hundiendo la lengua en el interior de su boca.

Tironeando del cuello de Kanbei, se echó hacia atrás y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con el preso encima.

La respiración de Kanbei era pesada, acariciaba delicadamente con sus enormes brazos el cuerpo del otro sin dejar de besarlo. Llevó sus dedos hasta la entrepierna que dejaba ver que estaba claramente excitado, acariciándola torpemente y logrando que expulsara un par de gotas lubricantes junto con ahogados gemidos dentro del beso.

–Yo te enseñaré... –gimió Mouri–. Así como te enseñé... a vestirte... y a comportarte...

Reptó por la cama hasta su mesita de noche para obtener un líquido lubricante de un cajón; el que, por el tamaño que presentaba el muchacho, pensó que necesitaría.

Se llenó las manos con la sustancia aceitosa y acarició con ellas el miembro de Kanbei, sintiendo un inusitado calor con el contacto. Sonrió con expresión juguetona y continuó con su labor, enroscando los dedos con una habilidad pasmosa.

En su pecho latía fuerte una sensación que nunca antes había tenido, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Chousokabe. Deseaba a Kanbei con la misma intensidad con la que deseaba al impertinente Motochika, pero con otro color, un color muy diferente.

Llevó una vez más sus labios delicados hasta el cuello desnudo del esclavo, dejando salir su lengua y lamiendo tranquilamente la piel trigueña que comenzaba a transpirar.

La respiración de Kanbei era entrecortada y respondía a las caricias con delicadeza, como si temiera romper esa bella figura. Dejó que su instinto lo guiara, acostando a Mouri en la cama, besando el delgado cuello y rozando sus erecciones. Shojumaru se giró, dándole la espalda y moviéndose para sentir la hirviente erección acariciando sus glúteos. Se mordió el labio y lo miró por sobre el hombro.

–Entra... despacio –un potente sonrojo invadía su cara, dándole una apariencia irresistible junto a su cabello alborotado.

El preso, silencioso, se puso en cuatro patas sobre él. Acomodándose en la estrecha entrada de su amo, empujó despacio, sintiendo que la aceitosa sustancia lo hacía resbalar hasta el fondo. Mouri escondió la cara entre las sabanas, sintiendo que casi alcanzaba el orgasmo al ser invadido en un solo movimiento. Movió las caderas involuntariamente, pidiéndole al joven que lo atacara e imponiéndole un ritmo. Kanbei empezó un ir y venir lento pero profundo, besando su espalda y acariciando todo lo que podía, añorando todo el contacto posible.

Qué diferencia con Motochika... Qué delicioso y energizante placer. Kanbei era obediente y sumiso, lo trataba con la suavidad que necesitaba.

Shojumaru se negaba a tocar su propia erección pues sabía que terminaría demasiado rápido con aquello, así que se entrego de lleno a lo que le hacía el preso, aumentado los gemidos que llenaban la atmósfera junto a la pesada respiración del otro.

Kanbei besó su cuello y acercó la boca a su oído.

–Qui... Quiero verte, Mouri-sama...

¿Mouri-sama? Empezaba a enloquecer ante aquel trato tan dócil.

Moviéndose con cuidado, se giró para dar la cara a Kuroda. Su cabello corto se pegaba a su rostro transpirado.

–Motonari... –susurró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Estiró una mano y sujetó con fuerza el cabello de Kanbei–. Desde hoy, me llamarás "Motonari-sama"...

Kuroda besó su cuello de nuevo, acostándose sobre él cara a cara.

–Motonari... sama... –repitió, grabándose el nombre en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

Éste se agarró a su cintura con las piernas, levantado la cadera para darle mejor acceso. El preso volvió a penetrarlo suavemente, encantado con la cara que hacía su amo.

El ritmo era más rápido, pero respetando la delicadeza que ameritaba tal hombre. Kanbei acarició su cara, pecho y estómago. Cuando por accidente rozó su miembro, Motonari soltó un sonoro gemido, entonces agarró la olvidada erección, acariciándola al mismo ritmo de las estocadas.

–Ka...Kanbei... –jadeó Mouri, apretando mucho los ojos–. Acaba... Acábame adentro...

Éste aceleró todo movimiento, repitiendo su nombre, anunciando su llegada al orgasmo.

–Motonari-sama, Mo... Motonari-sama-ah... –con los ojos bien apretados, Mouri se vació, manchando el estómago y pecho de ambos. Cuando una sensación no tan familiar para Kanbei empezó en su vientre, recorriéndolo por toda su columna, salió bruscamente de su amo, pues se sentía sin el derecho de manchar su cuerpo, sacándolo todo sobre las sabanas.

–¡No! –exclamó Mouri, estirando el brazo. Respiraba agitado.

Se tomó unos segundos para tragar saliva y recuperar el aliento.

–Lo dejaré... Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, porque fue tu primera –murmuró, agarrándose de las sábanas–. Pero la próxima... será mejor... que hagas lo que te digo –amenazó con voz lasciva, jalando por el cabello a Kanbei y mordiendo su labio inferior.

–No... No quiero manchar tu cuerpo... –admitió el esclavo, arrobado por el beso–mordida.

–Quiero sentirlo –susurró el carcelero, con la boca llena de saliva.

Kanbei profundizó el contacto hundiendo su lengua en la atrevida boca de su amo.

–Sí…

Se tumbó a un lado, acariciando con adoración el cuerpo de Mouri hasta que éste se quedo dormido.

Kuroda lo observó casi con ternura. Quién sabría decir la cantidad de cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de ese hombre... Estaría agotado mentalmente, abrumado por las cosas, si necesitaba tan fuertemente un contacto físico de esa magnitud.

Se levantó lentamente para no despertarlo y lo cubrió con las sabanas, pues sabía que pronto volverían los demás habitantes de la casa. Se vistió y regreso tranquilo a su celda, poniendo de vuelta él mismo los grilletes en sus manos, que ya se habían convertido en parte de sí.

En la casa Date se podía respirar la tensión, la actitud de Shojumaru de "No los culpo, pero tendré que hacerlo por mi hermano" era hilarante.

Ya habían pasado una semana y era oficial. "Mouri Motonari", por orden de su padre, ocupaba ahora el mando del clan.

–Motonari... –murmuró Chousokabe, luego de escuchar los chismes en el garage de la mansión Date–. Lo lograste, maldito.

Estaba ausente en sus pensamientos, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Se preguntaba en qué posición lo colocaba eso, pues Mouri había asegurado que sus planes también implicaban encargarse de él.

–Chika-kun –le dijo uno de los muchachos, saliendo de debajo de un coche y lleno de grasa–. Olvidé decirte, hace un rato te andaba buscando Katakura-sama.

–¿Hace un rato? Tengo dos horas aquí... –resopló Chousokabe, resignado–. En verdad que son malos con los recados –se quejó, mientras se levantaba sacudiendo su ropa para ir a buscar a Kojuurou.

Uno de los criados le informó que se encontraba en la habitación de Masamune-sama.

Por pura costumbre, se dirigió hacia allá y entró sin llamar a la puerta.

–Hey, Kojuurou, ¿me estabas... –las palabras se le fueron al ver a Date, admirando en el espejo como podía un tatuaje incompleto de lo que parecía un dragón.

–¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar al cuarto de otra persona? –preguntó el joven, sin voltear pues podía ver su cara en el reflejo del espejo.

El ojo de Motochika se abrió desmedidamente al contemplarlo.

Al notar la sorpresa de su amigo, Date le explicó.

–Es la marca del jefe de la familia, Kojuurou lo empezó esta mañana... ¿Qué te parece? –lo miró, dándose vuelta.

Aún faltaban cosas para terminarlo, pero la forma estaba bien definida; el clásico dragón abrazaba parte de su brazo, hombro, espalda y pecho. Era un trabajo magnifico en tonos negros y rojos.

–Todavía falta el color del clan –dijo Katakura, entrando al cuarto mientras se secaba las manos–, el azul. Hemos trabajado en esto por más de cuatro horas, Masamune-sama. Si no deja descansar la piel, se dañará el diseño.

–Sí, sí, sí... –repitió el joven. Al parecer ya lo había regañado por no dejar de moverse.

Motochika estaba sin palabras, la figura en el lado derecho de su amigo completaba el cuadro dándole un aire imponente, poderoso.

–Ah, Chousokabe. Tenía que hablar con usted, es cierto. Dejé el recado a uno de los muchachos, pero luego me puse a hacer esto y lo olvidé –se excusó Kojuurou.

El canoso salió de su trance y volteó a verlo.

–Ah, sí... ¿Qué necesitas?

–Anoche llamaron en nombre de Takeda Shingen. Quiere almorzar hoy con usted.

–¿Takeda quiere almorzar conmigo? –dudó Motochika–. Hmm… ¿Crees conveniente que vaya a verle? –preguntó a Katakura pero miró a Date, pidiendo su permiso.

–Podría ser algo perfectamente legal –comentó Masamune, sin prestar demasiada atención. Tenía los ojos fijos en su tatuaje en el espejo–. Puedes ir con Kojuurou, si te sientes intranquilo.

–No es eso... Confío en el viejo, pero... –se detuvo unos momentos, se había arreglado con Date pero temía que el tuerto aún dudara de su lealtad.

El Dragón pareció percibir aquel tren de pensamientos.

–Takeda no necesita jugar contigo para aplastarme, podría hacerlo con un solo dedo si eso quisiera –añadió, con voz fría–. Ve.

–Bien... –Chousokabe volvió la mirada hacia Kojuurou–. ¿Dijo alguna hora o puedo ir en cualquier momento?

–Ya van a ser las doce –Katakura miró su reloj–. Supongo que ahora es buena hora.

–Entonces, me voy... ¿Hay problema si robo tu auto, Katakura?

–Mejor llévese alguno de los otros que están en el garage. Quizás necesite salir más tarde –el guardaespaldas le dirigió una mirada desconfiada. Masamune se echó a reír.

–Ese coche es su amor, no te atrevas a tocarlo –advirtió a Motochika.

El muchacho rió y se alejó.

–Los veré más tarde entonces... –salió de la habitación.

Volvió al garage donde había estado y, como dijo, hurtó uno de los autos.

Sasuke esperaba en la entrada de la enorme casa, masticando chicle con la boca abierta y jugueteando con un yoyó.

Motochika estacionó frente a la acera, dejando el auto en medio del camino.

–¡Yo', Sasuke! –lo llamó agitando la mano–. ¿Tendré problemas con tu señor?

–Vaya, vaya, uno envía una simple invitación para comer y ya sospechan, tsk tsk –dijo el aludido, acercándose al coche mientras hacía un enorme globo con el chicle.

El joven cano se encogió de hombros y tronó la burbuja con un movimiento rápido.

–No es normal tener el honor de que Takeda Shingen te invite a su hogar.

–Oyakata-sama es mucho más accesible de lo que todos creen –comentó el jovencito, rascándose la nariz donde una mancha verde adornaba su tabique.

Condujo a Motochika por el laberinto de habitaciones hasta que llegó a la que oficiaba de comedor. Toda la casa estaba construida y decorada con estilo tradicional, muy diferente de las de Mouri y Date, que eran cuasi mansiones occidentales.

Shingen estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre un mullido almohadón. Intentó levantarse cuando vio entrar a su invitado, pero un gesto de dolor apareció en su rostro.

No obstante, logró mantener la compostura para saludar con muchos ánimos.

–Bienvenido, Demonio del Oeste –su sonrisa era sincera y sus ojos estaban llenos de benevolencia.

El muchacho se inclinó cortésmente

–Gracias por la invitación...

–Sasuke-yo, dile a los criados que ya pueden traer la comida.

–Como ordene, Oyakata-sama.

El jovencito se inclinó y salió, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Motochika lo observó, tratando de adivinar cuáles eran los motivos de la reunión, pero la cara de Takeda no dejaba ver más allá del la amable sonrisa que casi siempre presentaba.

–Si no te molesta, muchacho, iré directamente al grano –dijo el Tigre de pronto, corrigiendo su semblante y volviéndolo algo más serio–. Para nadie es un secreto que ya no puedo alargar mis tiempos.

El muchacho asintió.

–¿A qué se debe la invitación, Takeda?

–Sé de buena fuente que tú fuiste el infortunado protagonista de todo lo que sucedió el fin de semana pasado. Quiero conocer tu versión de la historia... –como había dicho, el hombre fue directo al asunto.


	9. Episodio 09

Chousokabe maldijo en silencio a Sasuke y suspiró resignado. Shingen hizo caso omiso de ese suspiro y levantó su tazón de arroz con una mano que temblaba levemente.

El muchacho tomó de su té e hizo gestos de haberse quemado la lengua. Volvió a suspirar y comenzó.

–Nos tendieron una trampa...

–¿Quiénes?

–Mouri... Motonari –soltó Motochika, intentando volver a beber del liquido hirviente. Se rindió con ello y lo hizo a un lado–. Por cómo pasó todo, quizá no te parezca lógico, después de todo, el único que escuchó su amenaza fui yo...

–El tiempo que he pasado viviendo esta clase de vida me ha enseñado que no puedo subestimar nada de lo que ocurre, y sé que no ganas nada mintiendo... ni siquiera ganando algo me mentirías, sé que conoces cómo funciona este mundo –dijo Shingen con parsimonia, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

Motochika suspiró y apoyó la frente contra la mesita.

–Es mi culpa que Mouri se agarrara de Masamune para, al fin, quitar del camino a su hermano...

–Te he conocido lo suficiente como para saber de qué forma te manejas, Chousokabe-yo... Y nunca habías tenido problemas de esta clase. ¿Por qué empezar ahora?

–Nunca... Nunca tuve el deseo de tomar un bando, pero cuando regreso el Dragón... –Motochika cerró su ojo, pensando bien qué era lo que decía.

–Entiendo que su amistad de antaño signifique mucho para ambos, pero hay otras responsabilidades que cumplir, y el mundo en que se mueven ahora ya no es el mismo que cuando eran niños –añadió Takeda, solemne.

–Eso lo sé, y créeme cuando te digo que el sujeto estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo... De no haber sido por mí... ¡Agh! –se despeinó con frustración–. Okimoto llegó casi sin escolta a donde estábamos, ni siquiera anunció ser él... ¡Ellos dispararon primero! ¡¿Qué se suponía que hiciéramos?

–Espera, espera, Chousokabe-yo –pidió el hombre, levantando una mano y dejando los palillos sobre la mesita con la otra–. Una cosa a la vez. Primera pregunta, ¿por qué dices que es tu culpa? Y segunda, ¿cómo que los Mouri dispararon primero?

El muchacho levantó la cara y miró el rostro de Takeda. Le recordaba mucho a Shimazu por algún motivo.

–Sabes que por un tiempo trabaje exclusivamente para Mouri pero siempre me negué a ser de su grupo... Cuando Date volvió, se enteró de que le juré mi lealtad, no estoy siendo egocéntrico y suponiendo que por eso nos atacó, no, él me lo dijo...

Tomo su té, que había dejado de emanar vapor y al fin pudo beberlo.

–Sé que es un hombre orgulloso y tenté a la suerte, si no hubiera jugado con eso nada de esto habría pasado. Y a lo otro, entraron al lugar donde estábamos para hablar respecto al hombre que saqué de tu distrito, y de la nada empezaron a dispararnos.

–Los rumores dicen que el Dragón dio la orden de fuego.

–¿Qué? No, claro que no. Mira, estábamos al fondo, Date interrogaba al sujeto éste, rodeándolo estábamos yo y otras cinco o seis personas, luego llegaron Okimoto y sus hombres, se quedaron en la entrada del almacén, ¡no pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando soltaron la primera ráfaga!

Takeda se sujetó la barbilla con la mano, pensativo.

–Interesante –murmuró, con la vista perdida–. Sasuke-yo –llamó, mirando a su derecha. Una de las puertas corredizas se abrió y el jovencito entró rápidamente, hincando una rodilla en tierra.

–Dígame, Oyakata-sama.

Motochika miró a los dos hombres, un tanto desconfiado.

–Cuéntanos todo lo que sabes sobre este asunto –pidió el amo, volviendo a comer.

–Bueno, para empezar, en las calles se dice que el Dragón tendió una trampa a Okimoto para sacarlo del medio, ayudado por gente que conocía los secretos de la familia Mouri –comenzó Sasuke, en la misma posición.

–Ese maldito... –masculló Chousokabe–. ¿Por qué razón necesitaría fuera a Okimoto? Ni siquiera manejamos lo mismo y, como algo personal... Date tenía menos de un mes de haber vuelto.

–Con todo respeto, Chousokabe... –dijo el joven de cabellos claros, mirando de reojo al aludido–. Tú conociste a Mouri Shojumaru mucho mejor que mucha gente que vive en su misma casa.

–Esto no nos está llevando a nada... –farfulló un enojado Motochika–. Después de algunos problemas dejé a los Mouri... ¿Sí? Cuando me quiso de vuelta al saber que estaba con Date, me burlé de él, que se encargara de su hermano era cuestión de tiempo y es algo que todos, ¡TODOS!, sabíamos, menos el mismo Okimoto.

–Cálmate –la voz de Takeda, serena pero severa, cortó el aire–. Sasuke no tiene la culpa de lo que se dice en las calles. La preferencia que Mouri tenía contigo nunca pasó desapercibida, por lo que esas conclusiones son las más normales para los demás. Tienes que actuar teniendo eso en mente, Chousokabe. Sasuke no es con quien debes enojarte, ni yo.

El joven cano se calmó. El viejo tenía razón.

–Lo sé... Es sólo que... agh, me frustra no poder hacer nada, ni siquiera poder desaparecer ese estúpido rumor. Masamune es el nuevo del círculo, Mouri debió aprovechar que él no contaría con la confianza de los otros líderes.

–Aun así, aunque sospechásemos que algún día iba a hacer algo en contra de Okimoto, nunca se vieron sus intenciones –comentó Sasuke–. Nunca lo hizo tan patente como para poder dar asidero a las suposiciones. En la casa de los Mouri, dudo que haya alguien que crea que el hermano menor podría ser capaz de algo así.

–Ha actuado dócil por años, los ha manipulado a su antojo siempre... –Chousokabe bajó la voz, para murmurar casi para sí mismo–: Es un genio, el bastardo...

Shingen lo miró fijamente.

–Continúa, Sasuke.

–Sí, Oyakata-sama. Bueno, lo que he podido averiguar por mi cuenta es que en la escolta de Okimoto sólo había tres hombres de confianza de él, los otros dos que iban con ellos jamás habían sido vistos al lado del jefe.

–¿Dos? –prefuntó Motochika, arrugando el ceño.

–A ese almacén entraron seis personas, incluyendo a Okimoto –analizó fríamente Sarutobi–. ¿Cuántos muertos pudiste contabilizar?

–Cuando dejamos el lugar había cuatro cuerpos.

–Tú haz las cuentas –rió el espía, rascándose la nariz.

–El hijo de puta mando a su hermano con su gente y de seguro ordenó que abrieran fuego –el Demonio se dejó caer el joven sobre su espalda–. Esto apesta.

–Bueno, me agrada saber que podemos confirmar nuestras suposiciones –comentó Takeda alegremente–. Ahora, lo importante es que te concentres, Chousokabe-yo... ¿Qué crees que hará Mouri de aquí en adelante?

–Conoce a la perfección la administración y movimientos de todo, pues siempre lo manejó por Okimoto. Supongo que primero se encargará de reforzar sus lazos con los contactos. Cuando vea la oportunidad, buscará encargarse de Date... –lo analizó por un momento–. O de mí...

–Deberás cuidarte entonces –dijo el Tigre, como si se tratara de un asunto muy sencillo.

–¡OYAKATA-SAMA! –se oyó desde el pasillo. Una seguidilla de pasos y una puerta que se descorría con una fuerza descomunal auspiciaron la entrada atropellada del joven Yukimura, que sin siquiera anunciarse entraba como un torbellino en el salón.

Chousokabe lo miró, curioso, recordaba al muchacho de la última reunión y de haberlo visto un par de veces cuando buscaba a Sasuke.

–Los criados me dijeron que estaba aquí un representante de Masamune-dono, ¡no lo estará sometiendo a ese engorroso interrogatorio...! –chillaba.

–Tranquilo, Yukimura-yo –decía Takeda, sujetándole los brazos.

–¡Ya le dije que no debe creer en los rumores, Oyakata-sama! Que el Dokuganryu piense que desconfiamos de él al punto de preguntárselo a uno de sus hombres...

Motochika no pudo evitar carcajearse por la actitud del jovencito.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo, muchacho...

Yukimura se giró hacia él, librándose de su señor y arrodillándose frente al tuerto.

–¡Lamento mucho esto, Chousokabe-dono! Traté de persuadir a Oyakata-sama...

Recuperando la capacidad del habla por la risa, el de cabellos canos replicó:

–Tranquilo, muchacho, aquí no se puede quedar uno con dudas, y el viejo no nos ha acusado de nada.

–Me alivia mucho que piense así, Chousokabe-dono –dijo Sanada, levantando la cabeza y mostrando una cara completamente feliz–. Masamune-dono es una persona que irradia algo increíble, conmueve mi pecho de una forma que no sé explicar... Su mirada... es muy triste, pero tiene una chispa llena de vida...

Súbitamente, la expresión de Motochika cambió por una muy seria y se mordió el labio antes de contestar algo estúpido.

–Buscaría una muerte honorable antes que permitir que Masamune-dono pensara que estamos desconfiando de él –declaró el jovencito de ojos oscuros, muy solemne.

Chousokabe se levantó. Estaba furioso, ¿qué podía saber ese niño sobre el Dragón? ¡Nada!

–Ya es tarde y debo atender otros asuntos... ¿Contamos con tu apoyo, Takeda? –el cambio de humor del de cabellos canos se notaba a leguas.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

–Claro, Demonio –aseguró el viejo, tendiéndole la mano.

El joven cano le dio un apretín de manos y agradeció con una ligera reverencia.

–Hasta pronto, entonces...

Takeda hizo una seña con la cabeza a Sasuke y éste se levantó detrás de Motochika.

–Te acompañaré –dijo con mucha reverencia, abriéndole la puerta que salía al pasillo.

–Hasta luego, Chousokabe-dono –se despidió Yukimura, algo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del joven.

Sarutobi caminó en silencio por los corredores hasta que llegaron a la puerta, donde Motochika se puso los zapatos.

–Chousokabe, quisiera no tener que decir esto, pero... te estimo mucho, así que lo haré. Aunque no te importe y te enfades conmigo, te lo voy a decir –la voz nasal del chico sonaba extrañamente madura–. No cometas el mismo error con Date que con Mouri. Las cosas no acabarán bien para ti si no tienes cuidado.

–No sé de qué estás hablando... –se defendió el de pelo claro, muy serio, terminando de acomodarse la vestimenta para salir.

La mano blanca de Sasuke se aferró de la muñeca del Demonio.

–Te lo digo en serio, Chousokabe. Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

El Demonio sólo giró los ojos. Se sentía como un adolescente siendo advertido por sus padres. Aunque nunca vivió eso, supuso que sería algo así.

–No sabes qué fue lo que en verdad pasó, y aunque lo supieras... No son las mismas circunstancias.

–No, es cierto, no lo sé... pero sí sé que acabaste con un ojo menos por esas "circunstancias".

Motochika suspiró cansado en respuesta. ¿Por qué se esforzaban en comparar ambas situaciones? El Dragón y todo lo que pasaba alrededor suyo no tenía nada que ver con Mouri, pero esa actitud que estaba mostrando, esos... ¿celos?

–Mira... Mucho de lo que esta pasando es mi culpa...

–Sé lo que debes estar pensando –lo interrumpió Sasuke–, que éste no es mi asunto, que Date y Mouri son distintos, que si te pasó, te lo buscaste... y la realidad es que... si te digo esto, es porque me preocupo por ti. Oyakata-sama te aprecia mucho y también se preocupa. A muchos nos importas y no queremos que vuelvas a pasar por una cosa así.

Una sonrisa triste le adornó la cara a Motochika.

–Tendré cuidado, en serio... Sólo no sé qué pasa conmigo... Son muchas cosas juntas.

–Confías en el Demonio Shimazu, ¿verdad? –Sasuke respondió a la sonrisa con una igualmente triste–. Ve con él.

–Al viejo no le gustará lo que tengo que decir...

–A veces es mejor eso que no tener nada –susurró Sasuke. Su propia infancia, un viaje eterno de orfanato en orfanato hasta que Takeda había aparecido, se hizo patente con mucha fuerza.

Chousokabe lo atrapó en un abrazo.

–Gracias, Sasuke...

Soltándolo, le dio la espalda y se fue.

Por el medio en el que se desenvolvían desde jóvenes, habían desarrollado algo así como una amistad. No se frecuentaban mucho pero siempre les aliviaba saber que el otro seguía vivo.

Motochika abordó el auto que había tomado prestado y se fue a casa; después podría reportarle a Katakura lo sucedido. Estaba cansado y realmente no tenía deseos de ver a nadie.


	10. Episodio 10

Todo había sido arreglado ya. No debía preocuparse por nada más... o eso le había dicho Hanbei-sama.

El niño pálido apretaba la mochilita con sus escasas pertenencias, la sujetaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Tenía miedo; nunca se había alejado del orfanato más que para ir a la escuela. Pero Hanbei-sama y Hideyoshi-sama habían sido muy buenos con él, le habían prometido que llegaría a ser alguien. Le habían dicho que sus orígenes eran humildes igual que los de ellos; pero que podía llegar a ser tan grande, o quizás más, si trabajaba muy duro y los obedecía en todo. A fin de cuentas, sólo querían lo mejor para él y lo habían elegido entre muchos otros niños por sus capacidades superiores.

El lugar donde esperaba era una sala enorme, decorada en dorado y marrón, con toques de rojo oscuro. Muebles muy elegantes, alfombras mullidas, candelabros de oro. Un lugar que parecía salido de un sueño, al menos de un sueño de él.

La puerta se abrió, crujiendo sonoramente. Takenaka entraba, llevando de la mano a un niño vestido con kimono color ocre. Tenía los ojos oscuros y el cabello renegrido, corto y crespo.

–Mitsunari-kun –la suave voz de Hanbei fue como un bálsamo reparador, lo único que conocía en ese recinto–. Ven, querido. Te voy a presentar a tu nuevo hermano.

El pequeño se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la puerta. Sus ojitos amarillos, rasgados y brillantes, miraban tímidamente al otro niño. Éste parpadeó varias veces y se le acercó, soltando la mano del hombre de cabellos canos.

–¡Hola! –exclamó, sonriendo abiertamente–. Me llamo Ieyasu, Tokugawa Ieyasu. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

–I...Ishida... Mitsunari –replicó el niñito, algo encogido.

–¡Qué bueno! ¡Al fin tendré con quien jugar! –festejó Ieyasu, tomando por las manos a Mitsunari y comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación.

–Ieyasu-kun es hijo único, así que espero que seas una buena compañía para él –sonrió Hanbei, mirando dulcemente al niño de cabellos plateados.

–S-Sí, Hanbei-sama –tartamudeó Mitsunari, cuando Ieyasu lo dejó ir.

Varios años pasaron desde entonces.

–Arriba, muchachos. Es hora de ir al colegio –se escuchaba una voz detrás de la puerta. Una mano firme dio algunos golpes sobre la madera pulida, pero al no obtener respuesta, la abrió sin ceremonias–. Vamos, chicos. Es tarde.

El hombre, corpulento, de ojos oscuros y cabello negro, se dirigió al ventanal y descorrió las cortinas. El cuarto fue visible entonces; era muy amplio, rectangular, con un gran escritorio apoyado contra una pared, dos sillas, un ropero enorme y dos camas muy próximas. Las frazadas de una eran de color amarillo dorado, y las de la otra, morado oscuro. El hombre se acercó a la cama de amarillo y sacudió con fuerza al ocupante.

–Ieyasu, hijo, arriba. Te vas a retrasar.

Una cabeza, coronada por un despeinado cabello oscuro, se asomó por debajo de las mantas. Sus ojos marrones parpadearon tontamente al ver la luz que entraba por la ventana.

–Unos minutos más, papá –rogó con lengua pastosa, cubriéndose la cara con la sábana. El padre ya estaba al lado de la otra cama, donde zarandeó con mayor suavidad al otro adolescente.

–Mitsunari, levántate. Hay que ir al colegio.

El jovencito de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados se retorció bajo las mantas.

–Sólo... Sólo un rato más, papá –murmuró, soltando gruñidos.

Hirotada sintió un súbito calor en el pecho. Le encantaba que aquel muchachito lo llamara de esa forma.

–Vamos, chicos. El desayuno ya está listo –anunció, saliendo del cuarto.

Mitsunari se incorporó, rascándose la cabeza. Ieyasu saltó de su cama cuando se hubo desperezado por completo y comenzó a vestirse. El de cabellos blancos lo seguía torpemente, llevándose los muebles por delante. Luego de unos diez minutos, ambos bajaban corriendo la enorme escalera de la mansión Sekigahara, hogar de los Tokugawa desde tiempos ancestrales.

Tadakatsu, el más fiel sirviente de la casa, mayordomo y tutor, terminaba de servir jugos de naranja en los respectivos asientos de los muchachos, donde los esperaba su padre, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa.

Mitsunari agradeció como siempre, con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza; pero Ieyasu, acostumbado a la presencia del hombre gigantesco, sólo se puso en posición para chocar su frente contra la del mayordomo.

–Ieyasu, por favor –pidió Hirotada, entre risas–. Vamos. Ya te dije más de diez veces que estás muy tarde.

Mitsunari ya iba por la mitad de su desayuno cuando el otro chico se sentó a devorar la comida matutina.

–¿Tienen todo? –preguntaba el padre con voz amorosa–. No vayan a olvidar nada.

–Mo, babáh –decía el de cabellos negros, comiendo con voracidad.

–Aquí tengo todo –respondió el otro, con delicadeza.

–Bien, el día de hoy me queda un poco de tiempo antes del trabajo, así que podré dejarlos en el colegio... –agregó Hirotada, tomando de su café.

El anciano Kiyoyasu entraba al comedor en ese momento, caminando despacio, apoyándose en su bastón.

–Buenos días –dijo débilmente, inspeccionando la sala.

Tadakatsu lo recibió con una enorme reverencia.

–¿Gusta un poco de café o prefiere jugo, mi señor? –preguntó cortésmente al abuelo.

–Café –tosió el viejo, con un sonido rasposo–. Hmm, parece que hoy en día los niños no reciben la educación apropiada –se quejó, sentándose al lado de su único hijo–. Nadie me ha esperado para empezar a desayunar.

–Padre, se levantaron muy tarde y no llegarán al colegio –comentó Hirotada, acostumbrado a los mañosos comentarios del anciano–. Yo los llevaré.

–Oh, saldrás al lado opuesto de la ciudad por sus descuidos, no creí que su irresponsabilidad ameritara premios... –el viejo miró con desdén al joven de cabello claro.

–Ya sabe que papá nunca está con nosotros por su trabajo, abuelo –se quejó a su vez Ieyasu, bajando lo que había comido con todo el jugo de su vaso, que bebió de un solo trago–. ¡Más! –pidió a Tadakatsu, estirándole el vaso.

–Tadakatsu-san –dijo de pronto el de ojos amarillos–, ya he terminado. Muchas gracias por el desayuno.

–Levantarse de la mesa antes qué los demás, que además esperaron por ti, es una clara falta de modales... –agregó el anciano al verlo separarse de la mesa, siempre buscando el mínimo imperfecto para agredir al muchacho.

–Ya basta, padre –intervino Hirotada. Solía soportar los dichos maliciosos del viejo, pero Mitsunari era su favorito y no aguantaba oír cómo lo criticaba.

El muchacho, frunciendo el ceño y con labios temblorosos, se había vuelto a sentar pesadamente.

–Abuelo, no moleste –Ieyasu tragaba a la par que hablaba.

El mayordomo sirvió café al viejo e informó al padre que su auto estaba listo para partir en el momento que lo decidiera.

–Bien, vamos ya –Hirotada se puso de pie–. Ieyasu, ¿aún no terminas...?

El muchacho se levantó, tragando sin masticar los restos de su desayuno.

–¡Wsssto! –gritó atragantado, corriendo hacia la entrada.

Mitsunari se levantó de la silla, dio los buenos días al anciano y al mayordomo y trotó dándole alcance a su "hermano".

Cuando estaban subiendo al auto del padre, éste detuvo al muchacho. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mitsunari le sonrió cálidamente.

–No te preocupes, papá.

El hombre sólo suspiró y palmeó el hombro del muchacho.

–Vamos, ya es tarde...

El colegio, bullicioso como todas las mañanas, recibía a estudiantes de todos los tamaños, clases sociales y procedencias. Gracias a las iniciativas de Takenaka y Toyotomi, no existían los colegios privados en la ciudad; todos eran públicos, subsidiados por el gobierno, y brindaban la mejor educación.

Aquel al que asistían Ieyasu y Mitsunari, el colegio principal de la ciudad (y que llevaba su mismo nombre), era el de más prestigio, ya que en él se codeaban hijos de políticos, artistas del espectáculo e hijos de familias de clase media en ascendencia.

Hirotada se detuvo para que sus hijos bajaran.

–Que tengan un buen día –los saludó afectuosamente. Cuando iba a arrancar, un hombre alto, de cabello negro encrespado y largo hasta los hombros, algo despeinado, se acercó al coche.

Sus ojos oscuros tenían un brillo especial. Un excéntrico bigote decoraba su rostro terso.

–Buenos días, Tokugawa-sama –saludó respetuosamente. Echó una mirada hacia atrás, donde su esposa se despedía de su hijito–. ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy? Me apena no haber contado con su presencia en la inauguración del nuevo edificio del centro.

–Nobunaga...

–No me mire así, señor gobernador –sonrió el aludido, levantando las cejas levemente–. Quizás hicimos mal en invitarlo, no sé. No queríamos contrariarlo.

–Nobunaga querido, Ranmaru quiere dinero –la mujer se acercaba al trote a su marido. Éste rebuscó en sus bolsillos mientras la mujer se percataba de que estaban frente al gobernador–. Oh... Mis disculpas, Hirotada-sama. No quise interrumpirles.

La dama era muy hermosa, vestía un delicado vestido negro con estampado de mariposas y zapatos chatos en color púrpura. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en un rodete.

–Es un gusto verlos. Y no se preocupe, Nouhime, estaba por retirarme a mis oficinas...

–Que tenga un buen día, Hirotada-sama –la mujer hizo otra reverencia y regresó con el niño.

–Espero que esté presente en el cumpleaños de mi mujer, lo celebraremos en dos semanas –dijo Oda al gobernador, apoyando un brazo en el techo del auto–. Usted, con sus dos lindos hijos.

El hombre inhaló, tratando de despedirse sin ser brusco.

–Si el tiempo nos lo permite, ahí estaremos, aunque lamento no poder asegurarle nada... Que tenga un excelente día.

Oda se despidió con un ademán de su mano, viendo como el oscuro auto se alejaba rápidamente.

–Kichou –llamó a su mujer. Ésta regresó trotando a su lado–. ¿Te gustaría tener como invitado al ilustre gobernador, en tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

–Oh... Eso seguro nos pondría en una posición muy envidiable –rió la mujer, cubriendo sus labios tras la palma de su mano.

La pareja se alejó de la puerta del colegio, tomados de la mano y caminando con lentitud.

Ieyasu y Mitsunari, por su parte, habían corrido a su salón, donde el jefe de la clase los había castigado golpeándolos con un abanico de papel.

–Pero si es el mismísimo hijo del gobernador –regañó a Ieyasu–. Tiene que demostrar más responsabilidad.

–Anda, Shigezane-kun, no le digas al maestro que llegamos tarde –suplicó Tokugawa, sacando la lengua.

–Te daré mi almuerzo –fue la oferta de Mitsunari–. Sé que te gusta la comida de Tadakatsu-san.

Era extraño a veces, era difícil de entender. Era un chico muy tímido y callado, pero podía despedir un halo cálido que muy pocos entendían o sabían ver. Muy buen estudiante y atleta prodigioso, al que las chicas del salón iban a ver en sus prácticas de fútbol. Mitsunari era el capitán del equipo del colegio y el defensor estrella, mientras su medio hermano Ieyasu destacaba en la portería. Los dos adolescentes se complementaban muy bien a pesar de ser tan diferentes. Tokugawa sacaba buenas notas por pura suerte y más de una vez huía de las prácticas, pero cuando lograban arrastrarlo a la cancha, demostraba con creces una habilidad superior.

Ese día, Mitsunari había insistido en que regresaran caminando. El colegio quedaba muy lejos de su casa, pero ya más de una vez lo habían hecho luego de una práctica, habían recorrido trotando el largo camino que los separaba de la mansión.

No se bañaban en las duchas de la escuela porque les gustaba llegar a su propia tina, donde compartían momentos de tranquilidad y paz en esa soledad de dos personas. Al estar juntos desde tan pequeños, un fuerte vínculo los unía, y el compartirlo todo ya se les había hecho natural.

Por eso, cuando el de cabellos blancos había pedido aquello, Ieyasu no se había negado. Mitsunari era como una estrella refulgente, que alumbraba su camino y lo guiaba por sendas oscuras. Era como una luna, pálida y melancólica, que lo llenaba de una calidez indescriptible. Era el hermano que siempre había querido.

Para Ishida, la sola existencia del heredero de Tokugawa bastaba para que tuviera ganas de hacer cosas. Siempre agradecía el momento en que Takenaka y Toyotomi lo habían colocado en aquella casa, tan cerca de un padre amoroso y un hermano que parecía un pedazo de sol. Ieyasu le daba valor, le daba fuerzas y, lo más importante, le había dado una familia.

El cielo retumbaba suavemente, a lo lejos, mientras el atardecer se cubría de nubes grisáceas. Los dos jóvenes caminaban despacio, sin prisa, sin importar la hora en que llegarían a la mansión Sekigahara.

Finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, dejando delgadas estelas en los uniformes de fútbol. Ieyasu rompió a reír y apretó el paso, diciendo que llegarían hechos sopa a la casa y que Tadakatsu los iba a regañar.

Estaban cruzando uno de los amplios parques de la ciudad.

–Ie...yasu –susurró Mitsunari, deteniéndose.

El interpelado se detuvo a su vez, volteando hacia él.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, extrañado por la actitud de su medio hermano. El cabello húmedo se le pegaba a la frente e impedía ver sus ojos ambarinos.

Apretó la mano que sostenía la correa de su bolso deportivo. Tokugawa volvió sobre sus pasos, enfrentándolo.

–¿Qué sucede, Mitsunari? –preguntó de nuevo, preocupado por el silencio.

Ishida levantó la mano y se corrió el pelo de los ojos, mirando a Ieyasu con una expresión de lastimera felicidad. Sin decir nada, acortó la distancia entre ambos y llevó la mano al hombro del de cabello oscuro, acercando sus labios pálidos a los rojizos de Ieyasu.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza, con truenos retumbando sonoramente y relámpagos que iluminaban brevemente las nubes oscuras, mientras la boca delicada de Ishida permaneció unida a la de Tokugawa.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo pasó, pero de pronto las manos del último se hallaban ahora abrazando con fuerza a Mitsunari, atrayéndolo hacia sí mientras imprimía más intensidad a sus labios, tocando la lengua del joven de cabellos blancos con la suya.

Ese beso duró casi tres minutos, tres minutos en los que los dos muchachos no dejaron de pasear sus manos por el cuerpo del otro, de apretarse fuertemente el uno contra el otro, sin importar la lluvia y quien pudiera verlos. Cuando sintieron que no podían más, se separaron levemente, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

–Mitsunari... –susurró Ieyasu, pasando su lengua muy despacio por sus propios labios.

El otro no podía decir nada, sólo lo miraba fijamente con unos ojos bellísimos, con una expresión de total entrega y devoción, mientras apretaba los dedos sobre la espalda de la camiseta deportiva.

–Dime algo –pidió Tokugawa, riendo espontáneamente–. Me acabas de dar... el beso más hermoso que he recibido en mi vida... y te quedas callado...

–No sé qué decir –se atrevió a responder el de ojos amarillos–. Sólo... lo sentí...

Apoyó la cabeza mojada en el hombro musculoso de Ieyasu.

–¿No me odias por esto? –susurró, sin moverse.

–¿Cómo voy a odiarte...? Si te quiero con toda el alma...

El abrazo de los jóvenes duró bastante más que el beso, la lluvia arreciaba y pronto se convirtió en un chaparrón. Tokugawa sentía un frío extraño en su cabeza y en sus hombros, pero su pecho y estómago estaban revolucionados, nunca había imaginado percibir lo que le producía Ishida... era como si todo su ser se llenara de algo muy hermoso, como si dentro de sí desbordara un sentimiento de felicidad.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes...?

–Tenemos que regresar –susurró, separando muy despacio a Mitsunari de sí–, o nos enfermaremos.

–Está bien –accedió el otro, soltándolo.

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, no muy lento pero tampoco con prisa. El frío del agua que les golpeaba los brazos y la cara aumentaba con cada metro que recorrían, pero no importaba. Ralentizando su paso para estar a la par de Mitsunari, Ieyasu estiró su mano y rozó con sus dedos los del joven de cabellos canos.

Éste se detuvo de súbito, azorado. No podía decir que no quería sujetar esa mano fuerte, pero si alguien los veía...

–No podemos –murmuró–. ¿Y si aparece algún fotógrafo?

Tokugawa se detuvo a varios pasos de él. Meditó por unos segundos lo que eso significaba. La mala publicidad para su padre no era una opción...

Mas aquella sensación de dicha lo embargaba, por lo que retrocedió hasta alcanzar a Mitsunari y lo cogió de la mano con fuerza.

–No me interesa eso ahora –declaró, con suavidad–. Déjame sentirte...

Mitsunari se sonrojó escasamente, pero fijó los ojos en el suelo mientras caminaba, apresado por esa mano poderosa. Para suerte de ambos, parecía que la tormenta había hecho desaparecer a todo ser humano de la faz de la tierra.

La lluvia continuó hasta que llegaron a pocas cuadras de la mansión. Allí, Ishida no admitió negativas.

–Aquí sí que no pueden vernos así –dijo, soltando a Ieyasu–. Si Kiyoyasu-sama me pesca cogido de la mano contigo, moverá cielo y tierra para echarme de la mansión.

–Sí... –concedió el joven de cabellos oscuros–. No es conveniente tentar a la suerte con el viejo...

Respiró hondo y siguió avanzando, seguido por el otro.

Cuando los dos entraron a la casa, hacía rato que había pasado la hora de cenar. Tadakatsu los detuvo en la escalera y les dio la reprimenda que merecían.

–Están empapados, ¿qué harán si se enferman? –reclamaba, tomando los bolsos deportivos con sus manos enormes–. Vamos, vamos. Dense un baño caliente. Ya les he preparado todo.

Ieyasu rió estrepitosamente al ver la sobreprotección de su mayordomo preferido.

–Vamos, Mitsunari... No es bueno que Tadakatsu se enoje con nosotros.

Éste asintió, coloreado de súbito. No era como si nunca se hubiesen bañado juntos, pero era la primera vez que lo harían siendo consciente de lo que le pasaba.

Honda lo miró, preocupado.

–¿Está bien, Mitsunari-sama? –preguntó, levantando el flequillo húmedo y apoyando su manaza en la frente del muchacho–. ¿No tendrá fiebre?

Tokugawa reparó en la situación y comenzó a reír con fuerza. Incapaz de explicar el motivo de su risa, sólo se adelantó hasta el cuarto de baño.

–E-Estoy bien, Tadakatsu-san –balbuceó Mitsunari, alejándose y siguiendo al otro.

Conforme se acercaban a la habitación, el corazón del de cabellos claros retumbaba con más fuerza a cada paso. Seguía nervioso, mirando la amplia espalda de su medio hermano.

Ambos se lavaron antes de entrar a la bañera. Mitsunari no se atrevió a dirigir ni una sola mirada a Ieyasu, aunque se percataba de que éste lo observaba de vez en cuando.

Tokugawa entró primero a la tina, respirando sonoramente al sentir el agua caliente en su cuerpo entumecido.

–Delicioso –rió, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera.

Mitsunari entró despacio, sentándose en el extremo opuesto.

Era una enorme tina color hueso, donde cabían al menos seis personas cómodamente, adornada con motivos japoneses en tonos dorados y ocres.

–Ieyasu... –murmuró Ishida, luego de unos minutos. Mas se vio acallado por los labios rollizos de su hermanastro, que se había acercado a él con la sagacidad de un ninja y lo había abrazado de súbito.

Mitsunari levantó las manos para agarrarse a la fuerte espalda del otro, pues con sus cuerpos ligeros en el agua sentía que resbalaría al fondo.

Respondía al beso de un modo lento, tan dulce y arrebatador que pronto Ieyasu perdía el entero uso de su cordura. Sin embargo, conocía mejor que nadie el alma del muchacho, por lo que optó por contenerse. Probablemente le habría tomado mucho decidirse a hacer aquello.

Los dedos largos de Ishida recorrieron todo el cuerpo musculoso de Tokugawa, deteniéndose sólo para crisparse y arañar suavemente la piel cuando sentía la respiración húmeda del joven heredero sobre su cuello.

Apretado contra una de las esquinas de la bañera, Mitsunari gimió entrecortadamente al sentir el cuerpo de Ieyasu rozando el suyo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, con brazos y piernas, mientras besaba repetidamente el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de Ieyasu, la mejilla, la oreja, la dura línea en que bajaban los músculos de su cuello.

Ieyasu tragó duro, llenándose de sensaciones desconocidas. Era la primera vez que compartía algo tan íntimo con alguien, para ambos era algo completamente nuevo el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se giró para quedar apoyado contra la tina y dejando Mitsunari sentado en sus piernas. Se separaron apenas unos centímetros para admirar sus rostros sonrojados.

El de cabellos oscuros paseó sus manos por las piernas del otro hasta subir a sus glúteos, su espalda, costados, pecho, acariciaba toda la extensión del delgado cuerpo.

El de cabellos blancos apretó los labios, parpadeando suavemente. Ieyasu susurró el nombre de su hermanastro para atrapar sus labios en otro beso.

Mitsunari jadeó, con la boca ahogada. Llevó una de sus manos blancas hasta la entrepierna de Tokugawa, jugueteando con sus dedos largos sin dejar de besarlo.

En ese instante parecía que nada de lo que pasaba existiera realmente. Mitsunari había vivido todos esos años en Sekigahara sabiendo muy bien cuál era su papel, recordando patentemente la importante misión que se le había encargado. Robaba información del despacho de Hirotada cuando éste no lo veía; escuchaba reuniones del gobernador, secretas y no tanto, con el fin de transmitir luego aquellos datos a las personas que lo habían llevado a esa casa. El anciano Kiyoyasu nunca había confiado en él, y cuánta razón tenía; pero, en ese preciso momento, para el joven Ishida no existía ninguna otra realidad más que la proximidad con la tersa piel trigueña de Ieyasu. No importaba lo que tenía que hacer, no importaba que el viejo Kiyoyasu hubiese matado a la familia de Hanbei-sama. Todo lo que quería era sentir, todo lo que le importaba era ese sentimiento inesperado que había desarrollado con el paso de los años, la absoluta certeza de que amaba a Ieyasu más allá de toda convicción humana.

La respiración de Ieyasu salía entre cortada por sus labios, encantado por el contacto del ardiente cuerpo sobre sí en el agua tibia. Llevó su mano al miembro del de cabellos claros y comenzó a acariciarlo a la misma velocidad con la que era atendido él.

Sus manos chocaron varias veces antes de que el castaño alejara la mano de Mitsunari para atraparlos a ambos con la suya y masturbarlos al mismo tiempo.

El joven Ishida sintió un delicioso escalofrío recorriéndolo y se aferró con fuerza a los bordes de la bañera, retorciendo los dedos de sus pies bajo el agua.

De pronto, un chispazo en su entrepierna le hizo contener la respiración. Sus ojos ambarinos se perdieron en un punto ausente y luego los puso en blanco por un instante.

La imagen de la cara de su hermanastro, perdida en el placer, hizo detonar el orgasmo de Ieyasu, segundos después que el otro lo hiciera.

Mitsunari respiraba agitado, con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad vertiginosa. Se derramó encima de Tokugawa, jadeando sonoramente contra su cuello.

Después de recuperar un poco el aliento, Ieyasu abrazó suavemente al muchacho y acarició su espalda con amor.

–Nos arrugaremos como pasas... –rió suavemente, realmente sin ganas de separarse, pero ya casi era hora de que su padre llegara y demandara el uso del baño para sí.

–Ieyasu... –susurró Mitsunari, restregando con suavidad su cabeza húmeda contra el cuello de Tokugawa.

–Mitsunari... –respondió el otro cariñosamente.

–Te quiero...

Ieyasu atrapó posesivamente el delgado cuerpo contra el suyo.

–Yo también te quiero, Mitsunari... –contestó, lleno de algo imposible de describir que le hacía sonreír sinceramente.

Permanecieron así por unos minutos más, alejándose lentamente cuando escucharon la inconfundible risa de su padre retumbando toda la mansión.

–Vamos a nuestra habitación... –agregó, besando la frente pálida del otro.

–Sí –asintió Ishida, soltándolo suavemente.

De regreso en su habitación, cada uno en su respectiva cama, dormitaban plácidamente hasta que pasó su padre a darles las buenas noches. Mitsunari se levantó silencioso una vez que el hombre se retirase y se metió bajo las cobijas de Ieyasu, juntando sus torsos desnudos y enredando las piernas envueltas en la pijama.

El otro, aún con los ojos cerrados, sonrió complacido y abrazó a su hermanastro, aspirando con fuerza el aroma de la tibia piel blanca de su cuello.

Pronto los dos cayeron dormidos, arrullados por la acompasada respiración del otro.

En la mañana, por primera vez, ambos despertaron sin ayuda, habiendo tenido el sueño más tranquilo y reparador que podrían recordar en todas sus cortas vidas. Mitsunari, siendo el primero en desperezarse, besó la punta de la nariz de su hermano y se levantó para comenzar el día.

El desayuno transcurrió en calma, pero cuando los dos jóvenes se fueron, Kiyoyasu miró fijamente a su hijo. Sin darle tiempo a respirar, comenzó con su perorata de siempre: que ese Mitsunari no era trigo limpio, que en algo andaba metido y que estaba arrastrando a su nieto con él.

El hombre, estando tan acostumbrado a esa plática, sólo asentía con la cabeza, tratando de ignorar al anciano.

–El muchacho ha demostrado valer mucho, padre... –lo defendió al fin, cansado y con ganas de irse a trabajar–. Por favor, dale una oportunidad... Te sorprenderá.

–¡La sorpresa te la llevarás tú! –chillaba el viejo, enojado–. Cuando veas lo que es, no vengas a pedirme ayuda.

–Sí, sí, sí... Tengo una reunión que atender –se excusó Hirotada, para poder huir–. Tadakatsu, encárgate de que no le falte nada a mi padre y deja dormir a los muchachos hasta tarde, al fin que mañana es sábado y se han estado esforzando en sus estudios –bostezó, cansado–. No creo regresar hasta muy tarde.

El mayordomo asintió con una gran reverencia y, sin más, el señor de la casa se fue a hacer sus labores.

El delicado caballero pasaba las páginas de la revista con ademanes lentos, observándola con ojos aburridos. Su mirada, de un brillante violeta, se escondía detrás de unos lentes cuadrados, con marco del mismo color de sus iris. El cabello blanco, que llevaba muy corto, caía en delgadas cintas rizadas. Vestía un traje en formal negro, camisa color lila y un pañuelo azul sujetando su cuello.

Descruzó las piernas y las volvió a cruzar, cambiando de pierna. Su pie se agitó, impaciente, en el aire.

–A Hirotada le gusta perder el tiempo –murmuró, dejando con desdén la publicación sobre la mesita de café frente a sus rodillas. En la tapa del vespertino se podía leer, en grandes letras, "El gobernador Tokugawa asiste a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kichou Nouhime".

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó su acompañante, que revisaba su celular. Era un hombre inmenso, de cabellos que la edad había vuelto de un suave gris oscuro. Sus ojos, rojizos y rasgados, se fijaban en la pantalla del aparatito, mientras respondía ausentemente un mensaje. Ataviado con un elegante traje en rojo oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, daba una gran impresión de respeto y autoridad.

–Me llama la atención que nada perturbe su frívola vida familiar –respondió el otro, pasándose la mano por el cabello ondulado–. Si yo viviese tan libremente como él, probablemente no habría llegado a donde estoy hoy.

–Te preocupas demasiado, Hanbei –replicó el gigante, guardando el teléfono–. A su debido tiempo, tendrá su merecido.

–Sí, lo sé, yo mismo di las fechas, pero... no puedo dejar de sentir que esto me carcome por dentro –reflexionó Takenaka, suspirando profundamente–. Hideyoshi-sama, ojalá pudiera ver el mundo con tu benevolencia... pero la realidad es que no puedo. Y menos ahora que sé que Mitsunari-kun no quiere matarlos.

–Te explicó sus motivos –lo defendió Totoyomi–. Hirotada e Ieyasu se han portado como una verdadera familia con él, y ciertamente no fueron los que acarrearon tu desgracia –finalizó con solemnidad.

–No, pero... Kiyoyasu ya es viejo, probablemente moriría de un infarto si alguien le diera un susto, ¿qué satisfacción tendré si le hago algo que ya sé que pasará de todas formas? –Hanbei se quitó los anteojos, restregándose los ojos con los dedos–. Debería matar sólo a Hirotada y a Ieyasu, para que sepa lo que es perder todo lo que uno tiene, como me hizo a mí...

–Son importantes para Mitsunari –lo cortó Hideyoshi.

–Mitsunari-kun sólo es una pieza en este juego, y él dijo que lo entendía muy bien –dijo Takenaka a su vez, con los ojos púrpura brillando de odio–. Además... no es por él que estamos haciendo esto...

–No, lo sé –dijo Toyotomi–. Es por ti...

Hanbei se levantó despacio y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, sobre el regazo de su socio.

–Yo sé que lo deseas, pero no podemos subestimar la lealtad de Mitsunari. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se vuelva contra nosotros.

–Me has dado todo lo que he querido... ¿Por qué no quieres concederme esto? –susurró el de cabellos blancos, apoyando los brazos sobre los hombros de Hideyoshi y abrazándolo lacónicamente.

–Tu dolor es mi dolor –los enormes brazos del hombre se cerraron sobre la espalda de su frágil mariposa–, y sabes que soy capaz de cualquier cosa para mitigarlo... Pero no estoy de acuerdo con castigar a personas cuyas muertes no harían diferencia en nuestros planes.

Hanbei se quedó muy quieto por un rato, con la vista perdida y la mente girando en un millar de pensamientos.

–No obstante, si tanto deseas verlos hundidos, yo puedo encargarme de eso –concedió al fin Toyotomi, acariciando muy despacio la espalda del otro.

Takenaka fijó su mirada en el rostro de su compañero. Sabía que si se lo ofrecía era porque podía hacerlo. Se acercó lentamente y agradeció con un beso suave sobre esos poderosos labios.

Un zumbido constante en el bolsillo de Hideyoshi hizo que Hanbei se separara, levantándose y acomodándose el traje.

–Ya llegó, ¿verdad? –preguntó, sentándose de nuevo en su sillón.

–Así es.

La puerta se abrió luego de unos minutos, y el joven Ishida entró con solemnidad, arrodillándose frente a los dos hombres.

–Hideyoshi-sama, Hanbei-sama –saludó, sin levantar la cabeza.

–Bienvenido Mitsunari... –respondió Hanbei.

–Siéntate, muchacho –pidió Totoyomi, palmeando despacio el lugar libre en el gran sillón donde él estaba sentado.

El adolescente caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó despacio, descolgándose la mochila y abriéndola sobre sus rodillas.

–Pa... Hirotada dejó abierto su correo en su computadora personal anoche, así que pude copiar una gran cantidad de cosas que les serán de mucha utilidad, mis señores –dijo, sacando un pendrive que se disimulaba con forma de medialuna. Hanbei lo tomó con delicadeza cuando el chico se lo ofreció.

–¿Qué decían? –preguntó, examinando el aparato.

–Bueno, lo principal es que encontré un nexo directo con las cuatro familias. A través de un hombre que recolecta pagos de ellas, se desvían fondos que van directamente a la cuenta personal de Hirotada.

–Déjame adivinar... –intervino Hideyoshi–. Matsunaga Hisahide.

–Efectivamente. Es un asiduo visitante en el despacho de Hirotada, y camufla sus transferencias de dinero con ventas de arte, antigüedades y objetos de ese estilo –finalizó Ishida, sin moverse.

–Matsunaga es otra piedra en nuestro camino –musitó Hanbei, guardando el pendrive en su bolsillo–. Tendremos que quitarlo del medio de alguna forma.

–No será necesario. Ya he considerado cómo volverlo uno de los nuestros –intervino Toyotomi.

–Ese hombre sólo se vende por cacharros o por dinero, y éste último resulta especialmente cuantioso, al menos en su caso –le recordó el de ojos violetas, mordaz.

–No importa cuál sea su precio –sentenció el hombre de cabello gris–. Podemos pagarlo. No debes subestimar su poder, Matsunaga es alguien que nos sirve más estando vivo.

–Mitsunari... –dijo Hanbei, dirigiéndose al muchacho–. Debes prepararte, pronto iniciaremos todo.

El muchacho tragó duro.

–¿Qué hay sobre mi petición, Hideyoshi-sama? –preguntó, indeciso–. ¿Está Hanbei-sama de acuerdo con ella?

Takenaka suspiró cansado y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, una de las que siempre tenía para el muchacho.

–Has hecho tu trabajo siempre como era debido, creo que es justo que te conceda esto –miró de reojo al de traje rojo y continuó–. Puedes dejarlos con vida, pero ten en cuenta que... probablemente nunca te perdonen... ¿Aun así quieres eso?

Mitsunari miró sus manos, cuyos puños se apretaban encima de sus rodillas.

–Prefiero que me odien a que mueran –respondió, sin levantar la mirada–. Sé que eso no hará sus vidas más tolerables, pero no podría perdonarme si les hiciese más daño del que ya les voy a hacer.

–Si tal es tu deseo, entonces no hay nada más que discutir al respecto –dijo Hanbei, levantándose de su lugar.

El adolescente dejó caer su mochila al suelo cuando se levantó. Rodeó la mesa y se arrodilló frente a Hanbei, inclinándose en una forzada reverencia.

–¡Se lo agradezco muchísimo, Hanbei-sama! Que tenga semejante deferencia con alguien como yo...

El de ojos violetas no pudo evitar sonreír. A lo largo de los años había desarrollado cariño por el muchacho, pero sus deseos de venganza solían nublarle esos pensamientos.

–Es a Hideyoshi a quien se lo debes agradecer –contestó, acariciando la cabellera grisácea del niño.

Los ojos ambarinos de Mitsunari miraron al hombre, que sólo le sonrió con cariño.

–Bueno, los dejo para que hablen, tengo cosas que hacer –dijo Takenaka de pronto, recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas a su maletín. Ishida se levantó del suelo y se volvió a sentar junto a Toyotomi, mientras éste le servía una taza de té.

–Adiós, Hanbei-sama –saludó el muchacho con mucho respeto.

Takenaka dirigió una ligera reverencia al hombre de rojo y salió.

–¿Ya has pensado como vas a proceder? –interrogo el hombre, una vez que terminó de servir el té.

–Sé que no debo dejarme llevar por mis emociones, pero mi odio por Kiyoyasu ha crecido tanto que no puedo disimularlo más –confesó Mitsunari, tomando la taza con suavidad. Miró el contenido oscuro–. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para controlarme, Hideyoshi-sama? No puedo permitir que su estrategia se arruine...

–Piensa en otra cosa cuando estés junto a él, y que pronto tendrá su merecido... –respondió Toyotomi, distraído, haciendo una pausa para sorber su bebida–. Hay sentimientos más fuertes que el odio, estoy seguro que debes conocer al menos uno... Cuando sientas que perderás el control, piensa en eso.

Mitsunari recordó de súbito los dichosos momentos a solas con Ieyasu, la forma de su cuerpo escultural, las hermosas miradas cargadas de amor que le dirigía... los tiernos besos que le había dado, y enrojeció hasta la frente.

–Ya debe estar terminando la práctica de Ieyasu... Es hora de que te vayas, si no quieres regresar solo a la mansión.

–Hirotada no tiene problema en que yo me reúna con usted –replicó el jovencito, con un dejo de amargura en su voz–. Es más... le gusta que lo vea, dice que no debo olvidar su gentileza.

Toyotomi suspiró pesadamente. A veces, por su naturaleza tan noble le era difícil tratar estos asuntos, pero lo que le habían hecho a su querido Hanbei no tenía igual y se había jurado a sí mismo que haría todo por ayudarlo a alcanzar sus metas.

–¿Quieres cenar conmigo entonces? –preguntó amablemente al muchacho de mirada triste.

–Por supuesto –Mitsunari respondió casi sin pensarlo, adornando su rostro alargado con una sonrisa sincera.

Mientras el hombre y el adolescente abandonaban esa elegante salita del hotel, Hanbei caminaba, pisando fuerte, hacia el centro mismo de la ciudad.

No había querido ir en coche para no llamar la atención; nadie pasaría por alto su presencia, pero se haría notar menos si llagaba a pie.

Sus pasos lo condujeron a un enorme edificio, pintado de negro, blanco y dorado. Ciertamente, era imposible pasarlo de largo. Sin molestarse en presentarse, caminó derecho al elevador y se dirigió al último piso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, revelando una elegante oficina llena de "cacharros" de todas las épocas, como él mismo los había designado. Un hombre observaba la ciudad desde su amplio ventanal. Tenía el cabello oscuro, rayado por mechones canosos, y lo llevaba atado en una curiosa coleta. Chaleco y pantalones en color ocre, camisa blanca y manos cubiertas por guantes negros, ni siquiera se volteó para recibir a su visita.

–Parece que el tiempo ha hecho mella en ti, Takenaka Hanbei, que ni siquiera consideras necesario el anunciarte.

–Bueno, podría decirse que las cosas cambian con el tiempo –replicó éste, entrando sin ceremonia–, y que están a punto de cambiar de forma drástica... Matsunaga-san.

Como si de una sombra se tratara, Fuuma apareció, dejando una serie de papeles en el escritorio de su señor y encarando luego a Hanbei.

–Está bien, Kotarou, Takenaka sólo viene a hablar, ¿no es así? –preguntó al fin, volviendo la vista al interior de su propia oficina.

Hanbei tragó saliva al ver al asistente, que hacía acto de presencia como si fuera una aparición.

–Efectivamente –asintió, caminando hacia el escritorio.

El muchacho volvió a su actitud tímida y se despidió con una reverencia, dirigiéndose al ascensor.

–Me pregunto de qué clase de cambios hablas... –dijo Matsunaga, sentándose en su lugar tras el enorme escritorio.

–Quiero suponer que conoces todos los rumores que corren por los antros del centro –interrumpió el de ojos violetas, sentándose a su vez en una de las sillas frente a la mesa–. Sabes quién es quién en esta ciudad...

–Supones bien.

–Entonces debes saber qué motivos podría tener yo para desbancar a los Tokugawa, y acabar de una vez con esa red corrupta de mafias que permiten.

–Haces sonar tus deseos como algo tan noble... Pero no veo por qué habría de permitirlo.

–Vas a permitirlo, y por una simple razón... –Hanbei se cruzó de piernas y brazos–. Porque, si los Tokugawa y las familias se caen, tú te irás con ellos.

Matsunaga apoyó sus manos enlazadas sobre el escritorio y lo miró sin cambiar su expresión.

–Veo que tus metas son altas... Pero debo recordarte que, gracias a las "familias", se evitan muchas guerrillas en las calles –sonrió ante la idea del caos que eso ocasionaría–, aunque me gustaría oír tu propuesta.

–Sé muy bien que desde que formaron sus territorios y compartieron decisiones todo ha mejorado –admitió el de pelo blanco–, pero... ¿a qué costo? Los Tokugawa no pueden burlarse así del sistema instituido, porque si todos tomásemos esa decisión, ése sería el verdadero caos.

Miró fijamente a Matsunaga con sus ojos de joya.

–Sé que tienes un precio, y estoy dispuesto a pagarlo. Pero si se diese el caso de que traicionaras nuestro pacto, no puedo asegurar tu porvenir.

La sonrisa del hombre no le dio mucha seguridad, por lo que se apresuró a añadir:

–No confío en ti y lo sabes, sin embargo puedo ofrecerte muchísimo más de lo que Hirotada puede concederte a través de las familias. Y sólo pido lealtad de tu parte.

–Mientras la balanza se incline de tu lado, tendrás mi "lealtad" –el exjefe de policía usó un tono burlon al decir la última palabra–. Después de todo, incluso sin ti, ya se están empezando a destruir entre ellos mismos. Será interesante el rumbo que tomarán las cosas de ahora en adelante.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Hanbei, desconfiado.

–La estabilidad de las familias se está rompiendo poco a poco, con Terumune y Okimoto muertos y la salud de Takeda pendiendo de un hilo. Es fácil adivinar que las cosas se saldrán de control.

Takenaka meditó en silencio.

–Ya veo –fue todo lo que dijo, luego de un largo minuto.

–Te diré algo como acto de buena voluntad, como... regalo por nuestra nueva sociedad, Takenaka Hanbei. Mouri dio el primer paso para iniciar esta guerra y aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para obtener lo que quiere.

Hanbei mantuvo su semblante desconfiado y se acomodó los anteojos.

–Pareciera que insinúas que él mató a su hermano... –comentó, perspicaz. También tenía sus sospechas, pero si Matsunaga estaba deseoso de hablar, no lo detendría.

–Oh, no, él nunca levantaría la mano contra su gente, no si tienes a alguien más que lo haga por ti... Sólo es un consejo, no creo que al gran Toyotomi le importe si te lo digo, pero... decide bien con qué familia te vas a meter, siempre pueden darte una sorpresa.

–No planeaba mezclarme con ninguna de ellas, después de todo, voy a borrarlas a todas de un solo golpe... Pero ahora que lo dices, resulta realmente intrigante... –el de ojos violetas bamboleó el pie que tenía en alto–. Bueno –añadió, bajando la pierna y sentándose más derecho–, de más está decir que deberás seguir con tus actividades como siempre, haciendo tus cobros y demás. Comprenderás que no hay necesidad de generar sospechas.

–No planeaba dejar de hacer mis cosas... –sonrió Matsunaga.

Hanbei le devolvió la sonrisita con su clásica hipocresía.

–Tenemos un acuerdo entonces –estiró su mano blanca.

Hisahide tomó la frágil mano con fuerza.

–Espero un gran espectáculo de su parte...

El hombre de cabellos plateados mantuvo la sonrisa y el apretón hasta que algo se sacudió en su pecho y le hizo soltar la mano de Matsunaga con un ademán nervioso, comenzando a toser con fuerza.

Con una mano se sujetaba el pecho y con la otra se cubría la boca, doblado sobre sí mismo.

El otro hombre lo observó por unos instantes y, cuando se tranquilizó un poco, le dijo:

–Creo que el tiempo tampoco está de tu parte, Hanbei...

El aludido parpadeó con fuerza, buscando su pañuelo y cubriéndose los labios con él. Respiró hondo.

–Por qué crees que me esfuerzo por hacerlo todo de la forma más rápida y mejor posible...

–Muy bien, entonces –finalizó Matsunaga, presionando un botón del intercomunicador–. Kotarou, asegúrate de que nuestro invitado llegue bien a su destino.

Hanbei soltó una risa amarga.

–¿Ahora Matsunaga-san cuida de mí? –frunció las cejas en incredulidad.

–No puedo dejar que mis inversionistas mueran antes de pagar... No tendría sentido.

Unos instantes después, el joven pelirrojo entró haciendo una reverencia a su señor y llamando la atención del otro al poner la mano sobre su hombro.

Cuando salían de la oficina, el de cabellos blancos reparó en una fotografía, la única que no se relacionaba con hechos históricos. En ella aparecía un Matsunaga mucho más joven pero aún con algunos mechones blanquecinos, al lado de un hombre de cabello negro con gran presencia.

Pudo reconocer a aquella persona al instante, pues hacía unas horas la había visto en la portada de una revista, tomado de la mano con la mujer de la semana.

Hanbei rió en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Al menos podía contar con que aquel hombre estaría seguro... si mantenía el trato con ellos.


	11. Episodio 11

Hacia una semana que Kojuurou había terminado la marca del clan sobre su cuerpo. Ya había sanado completamente y no podía dejar de admirarla. Solía pasear en yukata y, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, bajaba la parte superior para verlo en el espejo de su habitación.

Estaba absorto en uno de esos momentos antes de dormir. Pasaban de las dos de la madrugada y su puerta se abrió despacio, asomándose una cabeza blanca.

–Yo', Date... ¿Estás despierto? –Motochika examinó el cuarto hasta dar con el joven frente al espejo.

–¿Qué te dije de tocar la puerta antes? –se quejó Date, mirándolo por el reflejo del espejo.

Últimamente no tenían oportunidad de verse mucho, había trabajo para ambos y descansar era un lujo del que no podían gozar aún. Al notar la mirada perdida en la tinta de su espalda, Date se giró para dejarle ver el resto del diseño.

–Hace unos días lo pudimos terminar al fin... ¿Qué te parece? –dijo, mirando sus propios pecho y brazo.

Motochika entró silencioso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se acercó a él sin apartar la mirada del amenazante dragón de tinta y piel.

–Recuerdo el de mi padre... Era exactamente igual a éste... Kojuurou hizo un trabajo magnífico al copiarlo.

–Es... imponente... –replicó Chousokabe, casi en un susurro. Se paró frente a él y paseó la yema de su dedo índice por la superficie coloreada, causándole escalofríos.

Date echó una mirada a la puerta para ver si estaba cerrada. Levantó la mano a la altura de su pecho y apretó la de Motochika contra su piel. Con la otra, sujetó al joven por la nuca y lo ahogó con su lengua, en un beso ardiente e inesperado.

Motochika exhaló dentro del beso el aliento que no había notado que retenía. Con movimientos bruscos, arrancó la yukata del líder sin separarse de él.

Su lengua descendió rápido por el cuello pálido para relamer el hombro tatuado, mientras con sus manos acariciaba la espalda y descendía a los fuertes glúteos y costados del atlético cuerpo.

–Chika... –lo interrumpió el yondaime, tironeando de su mano y llevándolo a la cama.

Éste lo siguió, soltándose para quitarse la camisa en el camino. Llegando al borde de la cama, lo tacleó dejándolo boca abajo y retomó su labor de delinear con la lengua la figura del dragón de tinta desde su espalda.

Masamune empujó con los brazos y logró darse vuelta y encararlo, sólo para tomar a Chousokabe por las muñecas y arrojarlo sobre sí. Sus largas piernas se cerraron sobre la cadera del joven cano, mientras mordía insistentemente sus labios.

Sus brazos largos llevaban sus manos por la espalda de Motochika, acariciando cada descenso y cada saliente de sus prominentes músculos.

Chousokabe estaba perdido en las sensaciones, no quería perder el más mínimo contacto, no se había dado cuenta cuánto deseaba volver a tocarlo por todo el trabajo que había tenido hasta ese momento. Terminó de quitar los restos de su ropa como pudo y se tumbó sobre él, dejando que sus miembros se rozaran mientras seguían besándose, mordiéndose, llenando la necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro.

El Dragón se giró, aún abrazado al Demonio, dejándolo de cara al cielo sobre el colchón. Se arrastró por la cama hasta quedar a la altura de su cintura y entonces cubrió con sus labios delgados el miembro de Motochika.

–Ahh... –gimió este, apoyándose sobre sus codos para ver la dubitativa expresión en la sonrojada y deseosa cara del yondaime. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así–. No tienes que hacerlo... –susurró, acariciando el oscuro cabello que caía sobre sus piernas.

El Dragón arrugo la nariz, sintiéndose desafiado, y comenzó a lamer toda la extensión de carne frente a él, engullendo la punta y mordiéndola ligeramente.

Con sus manos recorría los muslos de Motochika, despacio, deslizando las yemas de los dedos y rayando suavemente con sus uñas.

El Demonio apretó los dientes, la lentitud de los movimientos lo estaba volviendo loco, quería arrancarlo de ahí y obligarlo a acelerar, pero a la vez quería seguir siendo torturado por esa deliciosa boca inexperta.

Masamune abrió la boca y lo dejó ir, soltando una buena cantidad de saliva.

–No soy tan bueno como tú, pero creo que eso bastará –susurró, gateando por encima de Chousokabe y acariciando todo lo que veía, hasta que llegó a su rostro y le mordió los labios otra vez.

Antes de que el otro pudiera hacer algo, se estiró sobre el borde de la cama y levantó su corbata, la cual utilizó para atar las muñecas de su subordinado. Mientras con una mano las sostenía lejos de sí, la otra iba a la entrepierna de Motochika. Masamune se levantó sobre sus rodillas y dejó que aquel calor hirviente entrara en su cuerpo.

–Ahh, Ma... Masamune... –soltó Motochika entre gemidos, girando el ojo por lo excitante de cada una de las acciones del otro. Hacía fuerza, queriendo soltar sus manos para tomarlo por la cadera e imponer un ritmo, pero le era imposible. El Dragón estaba jugando con él.

El otro tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando acostumbrarse un poco a la invasión antes de comenzar sus movimientos. Era la segunda vez que estaban juntos y ahora no tenía el alivio del alcohol encima.

–Yo soy el yondaime –su voz salió como un silbido, entrecortada con sus gemidos–, y tú harás todo lo que yo te diga –se inclinó para lamer uno de los pezones de Motochika.

El de cabello cano gruñó en respuesta. No le gustaba que lo dominaran así, siempre había detestado eso al estar en la cama con Mouri, pero por alguna razón no se quería resistir, deseaba ver hasta dónde llegaría el otro.

Mientras jugueteaba con el pezón en su boca, Date ató el otro lado de la corbata a la cabecera de la cama, inmovilizando por completo los brazos de Motochika y dejando sus manos libres para hacer uso de ellas.

Se apoyó en las manos para quedar cara a cara.

–¿Lo entendiste...? –dijo, con su único ojo entrecerrado.

Chousokabe intentó levantarse para besarlo en respuesta, pero Date se echó atrás huyendo del beso y, a la vez, profundizando la penetración, causando que ambos gimieran.

–Levanta las piernas –ordenó Masamune, relamiéndose.

Motochika lo miró por unos momentos y se mordió el labio, obedeciendo.

–Eso –susurró Date, agitando su cabello transpirado con cada movimiento–. Me besarás cuando te lo ordene, me tocarás cuando te lo ordene, me morderás si te lo ordeno...

Sus jadeos llenaban toda la habitación. No se molestaba en contener su voz mientras se movía acompasadamente, obligando a Motochika a seguir su ritmo.

El Demonio gemía entrecortado, le encantaba ver al yondaime empalándose solo contra él, lo excitaba sobremanera pero quería más.

–Suel... Suéltame... Necesito tocarte... –pidió, entre jadeos.

Tiró con sus manos, haciendo que la tela quemara sobre sus muñecas, marcándolas.

–Masamune... Suéltame... –insistió con un tono completamente sumiso. Cuando se percató de ello, se mordió el labio con fuerza hasta abrirlo ligeramente.

Date pasó su lengua por su labio superior.

–Sólo haces que me den más ganas de dejarte así –una risa ahogada escapó de entre sus dientes.

En respuesta, el Demonio gruñó girando la cabeza hacia un lado. Los brazos alzados restregando su cabeza arrancaron el pañuelo que usaba a modo de parche, dejando su cara completamente al descubierto.

Sin más fuerzas para pelear, se dejó vencer por el placer, dejándose hacer completamente por el Dragón Date.

Cuando tuvo a Chousokabe a su merced, cuando logró hacer que alcanzara un portentoso orgasmo, el joven de cabellos castaños se separó de él y lamió lentamente toda su entrepierna.

–Are you ready? –susurró, acariciando sus muslos con suavidad.

–¿Qué...? –atinó a preguntar Chousokabe, abrumado por el reciente orgasmo y la lengua que lo seguía estimulando.

Sin mayor preparación que una mirada lujuriosa, Masamune apoyó los tobillos de su subordinado sobre sus hombros y lo penetró lentamente.

–Damn, qué estrecho estás –bromeó, comenzando a transpirar.

–¡AH! Qué... Ah... –exclamó el Demonio, tratando de ahogar las quejas mientras una especie de corriente eléctrica recorría toda su columna.

Movió sus brazos instintivamente tratando de soltarse, hiriendo más sus muñecas con lastimaduras que probablemente dejarían marcas por mucho tiempo. Respiraba agitado. Apretó su ojo, tratando de ocultar el rostro contra su brazo.

–Dime cómo te gusta –las palabras de Date se escurrían como su saliva, que caía sin prisa por una de las piernas de Chousokabe mientras la lamía.

–Due... Duele... –esbozó el de cabello cano entre jadeos, el dolor era enorme pero la sensación eléctrica que corría por su espalda cada que Masamune llegaba al fondo le encantaba de un modo casi masoquista.

–Responde, Motochika –ordenó el Dragón, mordiendo la zona de la pierna que acababa de lamer, provocándole un gemido alto.

El atacado lo miraba con su ojo azul apenas entreabierto y húmedo. Por algo más allá del deseo y de su comprensión, le encantaba ser poseído... No, le encantaba que Masamune lo poseyera.

–Más... Más profundo –admitió, lamiéndose los labios y tragando saliva.

El Dragón puso una expresión de absoluta lujuria en su rostro y siguió atacando, comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad pero tratando de no lastimarlo. Luego de un largo minuto, comenzó a hacerlo con más fuerza y rapidez, hasta que sintió un chispazo en su cabeza que lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Aquello había sido extenuante. Pero, a pesar de haber descargado por completo en el interior de Motochika, aún seguía excitado. Con un hilo de saliva colgando de su labio inferior, salió suavemente del cuerpo del otro y se arrastró sobre él para soltarle las manos.

–Te lo ordeno, Demonio –ahogó sus palabras al lamer y morder suavemente una de las orejas de Motochika–. Recórreme... Poséeme...

Sin nada más en la cabeza que la absoluta necesidad de tener más de Date, el subordinado se aferró a su nuca, besando y mordiendo sus labios. Al alejar la mano, sin querer desató el nudo del parche de Date, dejándolo caer; ahora estaban los dos en iguales condiciones, mostrándose enteramente el uno al otro. Lo abrazó y giró para voltear las posiciones, bajó por el cuello de su líder lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo. Siguió bajando sin separar el contacto y mordió fuerte las clavículas, mientras con su mano derecha empezaba a masturbar la otra vez erecta pieza de Date.

–Agh... –éste jadeó sonoramente, ladeando la cabeza transpirada sobre la almohada–. Más... rápido...

Motochika aumentó obedientemente la velocidad, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas para acomodarse bien entre sus piernas sin disminuir el ritmo en su mano.

Masamune se aferró a su cabello, cerrando las manos como garras sobre su cabeza.

El llamado "Demonio" se detuvo sólo por un momento para, con las dos manos, levantar la cadera del otro tuerto y penetrarlo con cierta facilidad, y luego retomar su labor en estimular su hirviente erección mientras lo embestía con fuerza y velocidad, dejando escapar gruñidos y gemidos casi animales.

El jadeo entrecortado de Date retumbó por toda la habitación.

–Bastard... –gimió, doblándose sobre sí mismo.

Chosokabe se dejó caer sobre un brazo, completamente entregado a su labor, para alcanzar la boca del Dragón y morder su labio inferior, luego apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro y susurrar su nombre mientras parecía que alcanzaría el clímax.

–Masamune... Ah... Ma... Dragón... –decía, tragando la saliva que empezaba escurrirse de su boca.

El Dragón apretó los dedos en el cabello de Motochika y volteó la cabeza para poder lamer su oreja. El cuello de Motochika quedó a su merced y lo mordió con fuerza, dejando la marca de sus colmillos en esa zona tan visible.

Volvió sus labios al oído del Demonio y susurró, casi perdiendo ante el orgasmo que estalló en ese mismo instante:

–You're mine, Demon...

Motochika lo atacó un par de veces más, vaciándose enteramente dentro de él, sin la fuerza ni las ganas de sacar la cara del lugar donde la tenía oculta.

No quería admitirlo y no lo haría, pero era algo que sabía desde el momento en que lo besara detrás del callejón, su entera existencia le pertenecía a Date Masamune...

Después de recuperar el aire, Motochika se giró para quedar al lado de Date. Molesto, se limpió con la mano la sangre que escurría de la mordida.

–Estás enfermo, hombre...

Masamune le sonrió, satisfecho, y se giró sobre su estómago, reptando hasta alcanzar las almohadas.

–Es para que no lo olvides –dijo, lanzándole una y acomodándose para dormir.

Chousokabe le devolvió el almohadazo mientras se levantaba para vestirse y fumar junto a la ventana, antes de irse. Por más atractiva que sonara la idea de dormir en esa mullida cama, abrazado a ese tibio ser, no creía que fuera tan buena idea recibir el amanecer así, en ese lugar.

Masamune observó su actitud esquiva.

–¿Te da miedo dormir con el yondaime? –preguntó, con un tono que no se sabía si era de burla o verdadera curiosidad.

–No creo que a Kojuurou le haga gracia verme salir de aquí con una marca que no tenía cuando entré... –contestó Chousokabe, equilibrando el cigarro entre sus labios mientras abrochaba los botones de su pantalón.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, acarició sus muñecas, que tenían la piel quemada y abierta por el roce de la tela. El trasero le dolía, dificultándole caminar, y su cuello seguía sangrando.

El Dragón se levantó y lo abrazó desde atrás, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. No dijo nada, sólo se quedó en silencio, sintiendo el calor de Chousokabe.

Éste acaricio las manos que lo rodeaban, un tanto sorprendido por el gesto tan cariñoso. Luego de unos segundos, se giró para besarlo suavemente y rompió el abrazo.

–Me tengo que ir y tú tienes que dormir... –volvió a besarlo y se despidió con una sonrisa.

–Ve a alguna salita médica a que te atiendan, si algo te duele –dijo suavemente el yondaime, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, todavía desnudo–. Sólo debes decir que vas de mi parte y te atenderán bien.

Motochika se sonrojó, imaginando decirle a la enfermera que le dolía todo el trasero, el cuello y las muñecas por culpa de su amante.

–Sí, claro... –gruñó, mientras salía del cuarto.

El Dragón respiró hondo, con la boca muy abierta. Se arrancó de la ventana, sacó las sábanas de la cama y se acostó sobre el colchón, sólo cubierto por la frazada.

Mouri estaba sentado en la parte trasera de una elegante camioneta negra. Suspiraba aburrido pues iría a reunirse con el dueño de ésta; era momento de su respectiva reunión con Matsunaga para reanudar acuerdos y cuotas. No sabía por qué el chofer estaba parado sin dejarlo salir, estaba oscureciendo y no se adelantaba hasta la entrada del edificio. Tras unos minutos, cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo al respecto, una figura con andar orgulloso llamó su atención: el líder del Clan Date hablaba por teléfono mientras salía, y detrás de él, haciendo función de guardaespaldas, Motochika.

Mouri arrugó la nariz con molestia. ¿Los habría citado al mismo tiempo ese Matsunaga? Siguió observando con cuidado cada paso que daban. Luego de colgar, el Dragón se dirigió a hablar con su guardaespaldas, miró a todos lados vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca y le dio lo que pareció un beso fugaz sobre los labios, para luego darse media vuelta y esperar por un auto que llegó en menos de cinco minutos.

El joven cano tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y lo seguía casi por inercia.

Motonari retorció las manos y sus guantes de cuero crujieron. Contrario a sus deseos, se había puesto muy rojo por la pura ira.

Luego de que el auto desapareciera, el chofer avanzó hasta la entrada del edificio y abrió la puerta del señor Mouri, haciendo una reverencia e indicándole con la mano el camino.

Con los labios temblándole, el hombre se bajó del coche y caminó pisando muy fuerte hasta el ascensor. Un jovencito de cabello rojo, cuyo flequillo impedía ver sus ojos, lo saludó con una reverencia tímida y lo hizo pasar al elevador. Parándose muy tieso a su lado, presionó uno de los botones y espero que el artilugio los llevara a destino.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron directamente a una enorme oficina en el último piso. Al fondo se encontraba Matsunaga Hisahide, mirando la ciudad desde los enormes vitrales. Exjefe de la policía y dueño de al menos la mitad de museos y monumentos históricos, era un excéntrico millonario amante de la historia para cualquier persona común y un ser extremadamente peligroso para quienes habían tratado con él.

Cuando los pasos de Mouri sonaron lo suficientemente cerca, habló sin dar la cara.

–Llegaste más rápido de lo que esperaba, Mouri, espero que no tuvieras que encontrarte con mis visitas anteriores –dijo sonriendo, cosa que Motonari pudo notar, con rabia, por el reflejo en el cristal. Ese hombre gustaba de causar caos, probablemente lo habría planeado así.

–Soy un hombre ocupado –se limitó a responder el de cabellos castaños–. ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Matsunaga?

–Mi estimado Mouri –continúo el dueño del lugar, al fin dirigiéndose al hombre y sentándose en su lugar detrás del escritorio–, creo que sabes perfectamente que tu hermano dejó pasar mis avisos sobre expandirse tanto, y no pagar sus respectivos impuestos... –se detuvo, sacando un cigarro largo de un cajón, encendiéndolo para darle una larga calada–. Sería una pena que Fuuma tuviera que ir a encargarse del asunto...

–Cuánto, dónde, cuándo –la voz fría de Motonari no admitía concesiones–. Okimoto-niisan, que en paz descanse, era un hombre con muy pocas luces para los negocios. Me aterra pensar qué habría sido de la familia si yo no hubiese estado ahí, a su sombra, arreglando todos sus entuertos.

El hombre de coleta rió amablemente.

–Sí, tonto hasta el final... Curioso desenlace, por cierto, debió ser muy difícil tener que llevar su muerte junto con el poder que recién se te asignaba –su mirada era penetrante y acusadora–. Aún no entiendo cómo pudo iniciar un tiroteo doce a seis contra los Date...

Mouri tragó muy duro, pero no lo dejó ver. El color en su rostro había disminuido y ahora estaba blanco como un papel.

–La única razón por la que estoy a cargo ahora es porque él ha muerto. Mi padre lo ha decidido así, no yo –se defendió con tranquilidad, buscando sonar soberbio–. Y es como dice usted, es muy difícil saber qué pasó allí esa noche. Pero, conociendo a mi hermano, probablemente se lo buscó. Le insistí para que llevara más gente, pero no quiso.

–Claro... –masculló Matsunaga, incrédulo–. Como sea, siempre has estado al tanto de todos los movimientos que se hacen de tu lado. La cuota no ha cambiado, pero ustedes abrieron ocho locales nuevos, ocultos bajo... ¿shows musicales? Bueno, espero recibir lo correspondiente en los próximos dos días –se levantó, indicándole la salida, y agregó–: Espero no hayas olvidado las consecuencias de no cumplir con tratos previos...

–No las he olvidado. Pero quisiera preguntarle algo –dijo Mouri, levantándose.

–¿Sí?

–¿Alguna vez... ha imaginado que van a destruirlo? –las palabras salieron de sus labios como un siseo de serpiente.

Matsunaga le dedicó una sonrisa siniestra mientras Fuuma aparecía al abrirse el ascensor.

–¿Imaginarlo? Vivo con el constante deseo de que alguien lo pueda lograr, pero la racionalidad y valores en los que creen ustedes, y todos los que han aspirado a ello, no les permiten dar los pasos necesarios para triunfar... Matar a un miembro de tu familia, traicionar a tu gente, deslealtad... Son cosas aún muy puras... Por cierto, excelente actuación en el funeral, Mouri, sería triste que los que saben la verdad se la hicieran saber al resto de tu clan...

Las manos enguantadas de Motonari temblaron.

–¿Cuánto quieres por cerrar la boca? –masculló, sin una pizca de respeto.

–Ya pensaré en algo... –respondió, dándole la espalda–. Por ahora, tus acciones son espectáculo suficiente, ansío ver qué harás después.

Haciendo una rígida y forzada reverencia, el jefe de Aki caminó hacia a entrada de la oficina.

Koutarou lo esperaba en el ascensor, lo acompaño hasta la entrada del edificio y se despidió con una reverencia. La personalidad tímida del mudo sirviente de Matsunaga era intrigante, realmente era imposible pensarlo como la sombra destructora que todos juraban que era.

Su propio auto escolta lo esperaba en la entrada. Motonari lo abordó furioso. Ese hombre estaba jugando con ellos, pero ciertamente no dejaría pasar como si nada lo que había visto, era hora de hacerle pagar su desobediencia a su rebelde mascota. ¿Celos? No, esa palabra no existía en su interior, era la ira acumulada por las continuas manchas que había dejado el muchachito sobre su persona a lo largo de los años.

Entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo. Tenía que pensar muy cuidadosamente cuáles serían sus próximos pasos.

Fue bastante sencillo seguir a Motochika. Hacía tiempo que parecía perdido en una nube, descuidando su espalda, facilitando una emboscada. Mouri lo alcanzó en el bar Saikyou, donde obviamente el joven se pondría como una cuba para luego ir a dormir. Lo esperaría en su casa, como la última vez.

Las luces estaban apagadas de nuevo cuando Chousokabe entró a su apartamento, pero estaba tan alegre por las cervezas que no se preocupó de encenderlas. Esta vez, Motonari no hizo ningún ruido que pudiera delatarlo. Se mantuvo de pie detrás de la puerta de la cocinita y esperó.

Motochika iba a entrar a su habitación cuando escuchó un suave crujir de seda. Las luces se encendieron de súbito y volteó hacia la entrada, donde Mouri se hallaba de pie, apoyado contra la puerta. Su rostro estaba algo enrojecido y le sonreía con ojos llenos de encanto.

Motochika, por la sorpresa y lo ebrio que estaba, le sonrió incrédulo.

–Déjà vu... –dijo, cuando recuperó el uso del habla que parecía perdido.

–Sí, ¿verdad? –murmuró el de cabellos castaños. Llevaba una camisa de seda en verde agua, pantalones oscuros y una larga gabardina color esmeralda. Se acercó despacio al tuerto, haciendo movimientos cadenciosos–. Motochika... –su aliento tibio olía a perfume–. Me he dado cuenta que no vale la pena que peleemos... –sus manos enguantadas tomaron con delicadeza el rostro curtido del otro. Sus labios delicados suspiraron sobre los de Chousokabe.

Motochika se tensó, molesto, y giró la cabeza huyendo de ese aliento tan invitador, dejando sin querer la herida en su cuello a la vista del otro.

Los ojos pardos de Mouri se abrieron repentinamente mientras su rostro pasaba de la seducción más invitadora a la más quieta furia. Tragó muy duro y volvió a poner la sonrisita en sus labios, mas no pudo evitar el brillo asesino que se instaló en su mirada.

Como la última vez, Motonari lo arrinconó en la pared, echándole un brazo encima con una mirada lasciva, jugueteando con sus dedos en la marca de los dientes.

–Es curioso, el modo en que fuiste marcado como propiedad... –se burló.

–No me... –Motochika se detuvo, abriendo su ojo ampliamente. Dos sonidos secos salieron de en medio de los dos, haciendo que el de cabello castaño se alejara, mirándolo con ira, triunfo y decepción.

Chousokabe se llevó las manos a su costado derecho para luego verlas, incrédulo, llenas de sangre.

–Disfrútalas –susurró Mouri, con un destello homicida en los ojos–. He puesto todo mi amor en ellas.

Motochika lo miró, incapaz de enfocar bien por el punzante dolor. Mouri llevaba un arma en la mano izquierda, con la que jugueteaba distraídamente.

–Oh, esto... –el de cabellos castaños sonrió hipócritamente–. Bueno, tal vez no sea un método tan... apasionado como el del Dragón, pero al menos me esforcé por buscar uno propio –rió, haciendo girar el arma en su mano enguantada–. Gracias, Motochika... te recuerdo que tú me enseñaste a disparar.

Recurriendo a la poca fuerza que le dejaba el dolor, quiso alcanzar el arma que guardaba a la espalda, en el cinturón, escondida bajo la chaqueta. Mouri, sabiendo perfectamente lo que había ahí, lo noqueo golpeándolo en la cara con la cacha de su propia arma. Al ver caer el cuerpo inconsciente al suelo, haciendo un charco de sangre rápidamente, se agachó para acariciar su cabello.

–Te advertí lo que sucedería, has sido malo... –se quejó Mouri, haciendo un puchero juguetón–. Ahora sé bueno para variar y muérete...

Se arrodilló a su lado y besó el pañuelo que llevaba a modo de parche.

–Mi dulce Motochika...

Dejó el arma, con su mano enguantada, al lado de la cabeza inconsciente. Caminó a la puerta y, dirigiéndole una última mirada triunfal, salió del hogar del Demonio del Oeste.


	12. Episodio 12

Habían pasado apenas unas horas desde que se separaran y le molestaba sobremanera el deseo que sentía por ver al joven cano; pero, utilizando como excusa un trabajo urgente, el yondaime obligó a Kojuurou a que lo llevara a la casa de Motochika.

La luz se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta y Date no dudó en abrirla de golpe.

–Hey, Chika, deja de holgazanear, tienes trabajo... –exclamó, buscando con la mirada al joven. Una mancha roja en la pared llamó su atención, haciendo que bajara por el rastro en ella hasta el suelo, donde vio el cuerpo del Demonio sobre un enorme charco de sangre–. ¡Kojuurou! –llamó en un grito, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo junto al otro.

El guardaespaldas observó la escena, azorado. Pero sabía que debía actuar rápido, así que sacó su celular y habló con el médico de la familia. Éste demoraría un poco en llegar, por lo que Katakura decidió actuar por cuenta propia.

Asistido sólo por el desesperado Dragón, limpió las heridas de bala con el contenido de una botella de vodka que encontró. Haciendo gala de una destreza superior, consciente de que los proyectiles no habían salido del cuerpo, se las rebuscó con un cuchillo para sacarlos.

Era casi un milagro que Motochika estuviese inconsciente, o sufriría el procedimiento en carne viva.

El pecho de Masamune retumbaba con pánico, viendo a su amigo palidecer tras cada minuto. La piel en su sien, al lado de su ojo sano, estaba abierta por un golpe y su estomago subía y bajaba débilmente con su respiración.

–Fue él, fue él... Fucking bitch! –exclamaba, mientras sostenía con las manos ensangrentadas los dedos muertos de Motochika.

–Tranquilícese... –pedía Katakura, siéndole imposible lidiar con un posible colapso nervioso de su líder y la herida del joven.

La cercanía de los disparos había llevado a las balas por un camino extraño. Kojuurou necesitó cortar gran parte de la piel para poder extraerlas, aumentando el sangrado.

–Masamune-sama, necesito que haga presión a los costados de las heridas...

Temblando como un papel, el joven castaño hizo como se le pedía.

Al final pudo extraer ambas balas, pero no tenía manera de suturar las heridas así que todo lo que les quedaba era esperar por el médico. Cerca de quince minutos después, el hombre llegó.

El doctor corrió a arrodillarse con su instrumental junto a los otros dos, que hacían presión tratando de detener el sangrado. Kojuurou le informó que las balas habían sido extraídas y el viejo, con una habilidad casi increíble, suturó las múltiples capas, cubriendo las heridas con una sustancia que detuvo el sangrado por completo.

–Hemos atendido la emergencia pero necesitamos ir a un hospital inmediatamente... –dijo el preocupado doctor–. Necesita una transfusión de sangre y oxígeno, también monitorear constantemente su estado... –suspiró, viendo la desesperación del líder del clan–. Le seré franco... El hospital más cercano está aún lejos, a este paso no creo que lo logremos...

–No me importa –bramó Masamune–. Es un miembro de la familia, y juré protegerlos a todos. Vamos.

Entre los tres subieron al asiento trasero del auto al pesado asesino, quedándose Date atrás con él para asegurar que no se cayera durante el trayecto. Los otros dos subieron al frente, arrancando a toda velocidad.

En cuanto llegaron, Kojuurou salió volando en busca de alguien, extrajeron el cuerpo y lo llevaron en una camilla a una habitación cerrada.

Date respiraba ahogado, apoyado contra un muro. Tenía el corazón en la garganta.

Una enfermera y algunos hombres de seguridad atacaban a preguntas a Katakura. Éste, del mejor modo que pudo, dio a conocer su identidad sin llamar la atención y evitó que se llevaran preso a cualquiera de ellos.

Transcurrieron dos horas agónicas. El médico familiar ya se había retirado a descansar y Kojuurou meditaba en silencio, sentado a lado de su señor. Veinte minutos más pasaron y dos figuras se acercaron por el pasillo, llamando la atención de Date. La única habitación ahí era la de Motochika y quienes llegaban eran el viejo Shimazu y un muchacho al que logró identificar como su nieto. Después de todo, era un hospital del centro y nada pasaba ahí sin que el viejo se enterara.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, el Demonio Shimazu se acercó a Date y lo tomó fuertemente por el cuello, levantándolo de su asiento.

–Le advertí al chico que era un desperdicio volver a juntarse con los yakuza, pero no me escuchó... –masculló, enrojecido. Sus ojos querían llorar, pero obligaba a las lágrimas a retroceder–. Y si bien esto se lo ganó por su estupidez, no te libraré de culpas, Dragón. ¡Se suponía que tú lo protegerías!

Kojuurou se había puesto de pie y había sacado su arma, apoyando el frío cañón en la sien de Yoshihiro.

–Suelte a mi amo –pidió con voz gélida. Pero no pudo decir más, porque Musashi se había abalanzado sobre él y le había hecho soltar el arma.

–¡Dale, abuelo! ¡Dale por Motochika! –gritaba el niño, con la nariz enrojecida y dos ríos de lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Para Katakura era increíble que un muchachito como ése pudiera someterlo tan fácilmente, pero el anciano no hacía nada más que sostener en alto a Date, que apretaba los puños.

–¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, Dragón? –lo increpó el viejo–. ¡¿Eh?

El muchacho alzó la mirada para enfrentar al anciano. Le temblaban los labios y su ojo, irritado por las lágrimas que era incapaz de soltar, le daban una apariencia lastimera. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió, no tenía modo alguno de defender su posición.

Cediendo al dolor, Shimazu lo soltó con desdén, arrojándolo sobre la silla en la que había estado sentado.

–Más te vale que el chico viva –dijo a Date, con su voz grave cargada de desprecio, mientras se alejaba–. O me encargaré de que lo lamentes.

Al ver que soltaba a Masamune, Musashi hizo lo propio con Kojuurou, no sin antes darle una patada en las costillas cuando se puso de pie. Mordiéndose los labios, sin poder contener el llanto, el chico corrió para reunirse con su abuelo. Sujetándose del ancho brazo del anciano, escondió la cara contra su ropa, caminando encorvado.

El tiempo siguió avanzando con ambos personajes inmersos en sus pensamientos, hasta que un hombre en bata blanca salió del cuarto, interrumpiendo su meditación.

Ambos lo miraron, temiendo lo peor.

–Logramos estabilizarlo y por el momento está fuera de peligro.

Ante aquellas palabras, los dos soltaron largamente el aire, sintiéndose aliviados.

Date se restregó el rostro con las manos, encorvado en su asiento. Kojuurou se puso de pie y se inclinó con suavidad para agradecer al médico.

–¿Alguna estimación de su tiempo de recuperación? –preguntó muy lentamente. Parecía que un enorme peso había caído de sus hombros, y con ello su cansancio se hacía muy patente.

–Primero necesitamos que vuelva en sí para revisar que no haya daños más allá de las heridas en su costado... Pero me temo que no sé cuánto le vaya a llevar, por lo bien que ha resultado hasta ahora esperaría que sea en un par de días, entonces ya podré informarles de cuánto tiempo requerirá la recuperación total.

Masamune se mordió el labio con tal fuerza que se arrancó un pedazo de piel.

–Se lo agradezco, doctor. Manténgame al tanto, por favor –pidió Kojuurou.

El doctor se despidió y los dejó a solas.

–Los voy a hacer pedazos –dijo de pronto el joven Dragón, con la mirada azulina llena de odio.

Su guardaespaldas asintió inconscientemente.

–Pero por ahora necesita descansar y lavarse... –replicó, echándole una mirada al joven que seguía cubierto de sangre.

Date miró a su sirviente con expresión de incredulidad y desconcierto.

–¿No... me vas a detener? –preguntó débilmente.

–No hay razón para ello, se metieron con alguien del clan y, si bien podrían decir que es en venganza... –Kojuurou suspiró cansado–. No importa realmente, sabemos la verdad detrás de eso...

–Si no hubiese caído yo en la trampa que me tendieron... –se lamentó el yondaime, desviando la mirada–. Fui tan estúpido... Mi padre no habría sido engañado ni siquiera pon un segundo...

–Son tiempos diferentes, se enfrenta a gente diferente, no sabemos qué habría pasado... –el guardaespaldas se frotó el tabique de la nariz–. Llamaré a alguien para que haga guardia aquí...

A pesar de su semblante duro y su actitud fría y distante, el yondaime seguía siendo el mismo niño inseguro que el guardaespaldas había conocido hacía ya tanto.

–Me gustaría... realmente me gustaría quedarme aquí... –susurró Date, mirando la puerta de la habitación de Chousokabe–. Pero... estoy tan cansado.

–Tiene que descansar y cumplir otras labores... No podemos dejar que vean debilitado a nuestro líder –le sonrió Kojuurou. Se alejó, sacando su teléfono para hacer una llamada veloz. Otro miembro de la familia haría guardia por si deseaban venir a terminar el trabajo cuando supieran que el Demonio seguía con vida.

Cuando el relevo llegó, Masamune y Kojuurou se retiraron en silencio. Ni una palabra salió de los labios del joven hasta que llegaron a la mansión.

–Me voy a bañar –fue todo lo que dijo, una vez que subieron la ornamentada escalera que conducía al piso superior.

Katakura asintió y se retiró a hacer lo mismo en otra parte de la casa, se mantenía firme por Date pero realmente estaba agotado.

Mientras refregaba el jabón sobre su piel manchada de óxido, el Dragón no dejaba de decirse a sí mismo una y otra vez que castigaría a esa insolente perra, a ese ser vil y envidioso que había tenido el mal tino de herir a su único amigo. Pero, entremezclado con ese sentimiento, la culpa por ser el detonante de la venganza de Mouri le pesaba tanto que le recordaba su propia culpa de años atrás, cuando había tenido que lavarse la sangre después de asesinar a su hermano.

En otra parte de la ciudad, acuciado por la misma necesidad de quitarse ese apestoso hedor del cuerpo, Mouri Motonari ya tomaba su tercer baño de la noche.

Aunque no se había manchado con la sangre de Motochika, sentía su olor impregnado sobre sí mismo.

¿Comenzaba a sentir culpa por lo que había hecho? La tapaba rápidamente recordando las humillaciones de que había sido víctima. La tapaba pensando que había una culpa mayor, la de haber asesinado a su hermano... pero de eso no sentía nada. Ni siquiera le dolía acercar a su padre a la muerte paso a paso.

Ciertamente no esperaba matar a Chousokabe cuando fue a verlo, pero las circunstancias lo habían obligado a eso. Frustrado e histérico por no poder disfrutar de su triunfo, golpeó los azulejos del baño con su poderoso puño, que aparentaba ser tan frágil.

–Ese maldito sigue fastidiándome incluso luego de que me encargué de él, creí... creí que sería más fácil deshacerme de mis sentimientos por él... –murmuró a nadie, pues estaba solo–. Maldición...

Cerró los ojos, furioso. Lo que más detestaba era que cada que lo recordaba veía esa estúpida sonrisa que le dedicaba a Date, ese jovencito insolente...

–Debí haberlo matado a él... –murmuró, saliendo y envolviéndose en una bata de baño.

Se dejó caer en su cama cómoda pero Morfeo se negaba arroparlo. Después de varias horas de rodar fastidiado, salió de su cuarto despeinado y aún en bata. Era de madrugada y no se encontró con nadie en el camino; ese camino que, como otras noches, recorrió en busca de alivio.

Abrió la pequeña puerta que mantenía preso a aquel sirviente y lo encontró profundamente dormido en su futón. Se acercó silencioso y soltó las ataduras de esas enormes manos para acomodarse entre ellas, sin despertarlo, inhalando el suave aroma que desprendía, intentando borrar aquel olor que se aferraba a sus recuerdos y no le dejaba dormir.

Kanbei despertó por el peso del cuerpo sobre uno de sus brazos y la tibia respiración que cosquilleaba en su cuello. Antes de abrir los ojos sabía de quién se trataba, así que lo atrapó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo.

–¿Por qué no me rechazas como todos los demás? –preguntó Mouri en voz baja.

Kanbei se separó, confundido, para ver el rostro de su carcelero, pero le fue imposible leer su expresión debido a la oscuridad.

–Si te rechazara, nunca volvería a tenerte entre mis brazos.

–¿Por qué quieres abrazarme? Has visto las vilezas que he cometido...

El muchacho sacó su brazo de debajo de Mouri y se apoyó sobre el codo para poder recorrer a la figura que estaba acostada a su lado. Con la otra mano lo acarició desde el hombro, bajando hasta tomar su pequeña mano y llevarla a su enorme pecho.

–Cuando te abrazo, siento algo tibio aquí... He estado desde muy pequeño en este lugar, pero... por alguna razón, cada vez que venías, fuera para lo que fuera, no importaba lo demás...

Los ojos pardos de Mouri se ampliaron apenas, aunque lograba ver muy poco en esa oscurecida penumbra. Respirando nerviosamente, se aferró a Kuroda y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

El prisionero nunca obtenía respuestas si preguntaba por el estado de su amo, así que se limitó a abrazarlo, a llenarse de él antes de que desapareciera al amanecer, como siempre.


	13. Episodio 13

Ese día había amanecido especialmente nublado; una débil sombra grisácea se dibujaba debajo de los objetos, difusa, borrosa, como si no hubiese luz en lo absoluto.

En la imponente mansión tradicional de la familia del barrio de Kai, todo era silencio. El jefe había pedido tranquilidad porque había despertado sintiéndose algo descompuesto, pero nadie hubiese esperado encontrarlo desmayado, rendido de bruces en el suave tatami del salón principal, donde había acudido a tomar su desayuno.

Amargas horas transcurrieron para los sirvientes y empleados, devotos destinatarios del cariño de su señor; pero cuando el médico de la familia salió de la habitación de Takeda, frotándose las manos con expresión preocupada, la angustia del clan sólo fue en aumento.

–Probablemente se halle muy estresado. Shingen-sama se encuentra muy debilitado, no sólo por las presiones externas sino por su delicada condición –explicó serenamente a los criados–. Debe descansar lo más que pueda.

El joven Yukimura miraba al doctor con miedo. Sabía que la salud de su señor era delicada pero había una gran cantidad de trabajo pendiente y quería poder ayudar en algo, lo que fuera.

–Yukimura-sama, Shingen-sama ha pedido su presencia. Si promete no hacer demasiado ruido, puede entrar –dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa cansada.

–Seré silencioso... –prometió el jovencito, mientras se acercaba al cuarto de Takeda y abría lentamente, anunciándose quedo–. Soy Yukimura...

–Pasa, muchacho –la voz de Takeda era tan grave e imponente como siempre, pero se sentía increíblemente débil.

Haciendo como se le dijo, se arrodilló a un lado del futón de su señor y le dedicó una gran reverencia.

–Oyakata-sama... ¿Me mandó a llamar?

–Yukimura-yo... –el rostro amable del hombre había empalidecido–. Por un... Por un momento me olvidé de que yo también soy un mortal... y recordé que... no te he preparado para la labor que te corresponde.

–¡Aún queda mucho tiempo! –se apuró a agregar el muchacho, muy asustado–. Cuando se recupere, podrá enseñarme todo lo que es necesario saber...

–No –murmuró Takeda, levantando pesadamente el brazo y sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de su pupilo–. No hay más tiempo, Yukimura.

Sanada apretó la mano de su señor. Los labios le temblaban.

–Yo... Yo haré todo lo que me diga, sé que Sasuke está mas experimentado y me ayudará, pero... Debe recuperarse, debe prometerme que se recuperará –hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas para que la voz no se le quebrara–. Aún tengo mucho que aprender de usted...

Shingen sonrió con amargura al escuchar aquella dedicada y pura muestra de afecto.

–Debes ser fuerte y nunca dudar de tu corazón. Debes ser siempre fiel a tus principios, leal a ti mismo y a tu gente.

–Lo seré... –contestó Yukimura suavemente, mientras una lágrima silenciosa caía por su mejilla–. Seré todo lo que me crió para ser, Oyakata-sama.

–Cuando no entiendas o sepas algo, acude a personas más versadas que tú. Nunca intentes solucionar solo algo que no puedes o no sabes cómo solucionar. Las personas que te quieren y desean tu bien sabrán aconsejarte –decía lentamente el hombre, respirando largamente entre cada frase–. Sé siempre atento con todos los que te rodean –hizo una breve pausa–. Sasuke sabrá enseñarte bien acerca de los negocios del clan y de quién es quién entre nosotros; pero mi consejo más importante será el de forjar siempre una relación de respeto con todos aquellos a quienes trates, sea la gente del clan o tus mismos competidores y enemigos.

El muchacho asintió, recordando la relación de Takeda con Uesugi Kenshin, e incluso imaginó que podría forjar una parecida con el líder del Clan Date.

–¡Lo haré! No lo defraudaré, Oyakata-sama.

Casi como leyendo sus pensamientos, Shingen añadió:

–Creo que el joven Dragón es un buen candidato para eso.

–Espero aprender mucho de él, ya que también tomó el lugar de su padre siendo joven... –Sanada sonrió para su señor.

–Así es –asintió Takeda–. Es más... ¿Por qué no vas a visitarlo? Quizás a ambos les siente bien charlar con gente de su propia edad.

–¿Ahora? ¿No desea que me quede aquí por si necesita algo?

Ciertamente quería hacerlo, pero no le gustaba la idea de dejar solo a su señor en ese estado.

–No creerás que soy tan débil, muchacho –protestó el viejo falsamente, riendo con esfuerzo–. Ve, ve. Sasuke se ocupará de todo.

Yukimura apretó las manos de su señor y murmuró seriamente:

–Debe recuperarse...

Luego se levantó y se despidió con una exagerada reverencia.

–Anda, anda, ahora tú me vas a enseñar a mí cómo portarme –Takeda se burló con afecto. Unos instantes después de que el joven saliera de la habitación, Sasuke entraba suavemente.

–¿Cómo se siente, Oyakata-sama? –preguntó, con expresión cándida.

–Sería inútil mentirte, tú siempre logras ver a través de mí –replicó serenamente el amo–. Sabes, Sasuke... creo que me queda poco tiempo.

El espía apretó los puños con fuerza. Ese cáncer estaba acabando rápidamente con su señor.

–No debería decir eso tan fácilmente, después de todo, hierba mala nunca muere... –rió despacio, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

–Lo sé –Takeda murmuró algo que salió como una tos mezclada con risa–. Ah, Sasuke... Me pregunto qué habría sido de mí si tú no hubieses estado a mi lado. Sólo contigo me siento libre de ser yo mismo...

Sarutobi se arrodilló y tomó la mano de su señor.

–Me alegra haber pasado todos estos años a su lado... Han sido los mejores.

La cálida sonrisa de Takeda llegó hasta el fondo del corazón de su subordinado.

–Y por ello, Sasuke-yo, es que necesito de ti, más que nunca.

–Sabe que haré lo que me pida... Sólo necesita decirlo –replicó el muchacho, como un juramento.

–Necesito que protejas a Yukimura, que lo aconsejes en todo lo que puedas, incluso que hagas lo que él no pueda hacer. El clan debe sobrevivir, pero él también... y tú...

Sasuke se inclinó, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos y la de Takeda.

–Estaré a su lado, como he estado al suyo siempre, Oyakata-sama... No debe preocuparse por eso.

–Y algo más... –la voz de Takeda se apagó de súbito.

El muchacho levantó la vista, preocupado.

–No confío... mi cuidado... a nadie más...

–Estaré al tanto de todo, a su lado hasta el final... No dejaré que nadie se acerque.

Las manos le temblaban levemente, pero estaba decidido a cumplir con su palabra.

Como sintiéndose protegido por aquella determinación, Takeda ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en un sueño ligero.

Sarutobi soltó su mano, dejándola descansar en el futón, y se quedó ahí, viendo descansar a su señor.

Sanada, por su parte, abandonaba su hogar con algo muy amargo en su garganta. El chofer lo acercó hasta la casa de los Date, donde ya había llamado para avisar que iría. Lo había atendido Katakura Kojuurou y, siempre tan servicial, lo esperaba en la entrada de la enorme mansión.

–Bienvenido sea, Sanada –dijo, invitándolo a atravesar el portón.

El joven bajó del coche y cruzó las rejas con una sensación de nerviosismo invadiendo cada uno de sus músculos.

–Masamune-sama le espera en su estudio –informó el guardaespaldas, empezando a caminar para escoltarlo.

Atravesaron juntos el largo sendero de gravilla. Yukimura quedó azorado conforme se acercaba a la casona. Una vez dentro, Kojuurou lo llevó hasta el despacho de su señor y le abrió la puerta, haciendo una delicada reverencia.

Date se hallaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones que adornaban el salón, fumando lentamente un cigarrillo delgado y oscuro.

–Adelante, Sanada –invitó, poniéndose de pie. Dio largos pasos hasta la puerta y ofreció su mano con cordialidad.

Yukimura respondió al saludo inmediatamente, admirando la siempre orgullosa figura del Dragón de un ojo. Aunque su rostro se mostraba especialmente agotado esa mañana, no perdía esa llama que había notado desde el primer día.

–Ponte cómodo –dijo el amo de la casa, volviendo a aplastarse en su sillón–. ¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo el honor de una visita del barrio de Kai?

Yukimura se sentó en un sillón cercano, quedando frente a su anfitrión.

–Lamento visitarlo tan repentinamente, Masamune,dono... Quería informarle primero a usted que por ahora estoy al frente de la casa de Takeda... –bajó la voz, un tanto inseguro, rascándose la nuca–. Oyakata-sama me recomendó conocerlos a todos personalmente.

–Mmh, con que otro nuevo sucesor –observó Date, ofreciéndole un cigarrillo.

Yukimura lo rechazó y le sonrió.

–No fumo... Y sí, algo así... –bajó la vista–. Oyakata-sama me pidió empezar pronto, él... no está muy bien y quiere que yo esté listo –tras eso dicho, levantó la mirada, eufórico–. ¡Será un honor poder aprender de usted, Masamune-dono!

–Sería pretencioso decir que sé más que tú, siendo que llevo menos de tres meses en funciones... –murmuró el joven tuerto, aspirando suavemente su cigarrillo–. Pero ya estaba echando en falta un aliado...

La mirada del joven castaño brilló ante aquellas palabras, y sonrió ampliamente.

–¡Entonces iremos codo a codo!

–Eso espero... –Masamune le devolvió la sonrisa con tranquilidad. Hizo otra pausa para volver a fumar y miró de reojo a Yukimura–. Y... ¿Y cómo está Takeda?

–Tuvo un colapso esta mañana –respondió el de ojos oscuros, suspirando algo angustiado–. Por ahora está estable, pero muy débil. Sasuke debe estar ahora a su lado, lo mantendremos lejos de cualquier presión para que pueda descansar y recuperarse tranquilamente –agregó, tratando de creer que eso sería posible.

–Debes considerarte afortunado, Sanada –dijo Date con suavidad, estirando el brazo hacia la mesita frente a sí y apagando el cigarro en el cenicero.

El muchacho lo miró con curiosidad.

–¿Por qué lo dice?

–Espero y deseo con toda sinceridad que Takeda se recupere. Pero, si no lo hace, al menos habrás podido compartir con él sus últimos momentos.

Yukimura bajó la mirada. una vez más con una sonrisa triste.

–Sí... Tiene razón.

–Mi padre murió sólo unos días después de que regresé de Estados Unidos –reflexionó Masamune–, y en ese momento llevaba casi diez años sin verlo. Murió junto a mí, en la oscuridad de su habitación, solo junto a mí y a Kojuurou.

El muchachito lo observó cuidadosamente.

–Debió ser duro... –murmuró, pensando en las cosas difíciles qué debió pasar Date para ser quien era ahora.

El del parche respiró sonoramente.

–Pero lo que importa es el ahora, y... supongo que debes estar al tanto de todo lo que sucede y lo que se dice en la ciudad. El que estés aquí es prueba de que no crees en los rumores... o...

Yukimura golpeó la mesa, mirando indignado a su anfitrión.

–Por supuesto que no creo en esos rumores, puedo asegurar que Masamune-dono no haría semejante acto de traición... Incluso antes de que Chousokabe-dono visitara a Oyakata-sama para dar explicaciones, podría haber jurado lo mismo.

–¿Chousokabe? –preguntó Date, entrecerrando la mirada.

–Eh... Sí –respondió Yukimura, volviendo a un tono sereno–. Poco después de la muerte de Okimoto, Oyakata-sama lo invitó a almorzar y hablaron de eso... No estuve presente durante toda la plática, pero cuando llegué ya habían arribado a algún tipo de acuerdo.

El Dragón no dijo nada por un momento. Luego cambió de tema abruptamente.

–¿Y cuál es tu opinión de los últimos sucesos? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo proceder?

–Mmh... Oyakata-sama decía que era mejor esperar a que ellos dieran el primer paso, después de todo no sabemos bien qué es lo que planean y hacer algo precipitado nos causaría problemas... –respiró hondo, preocupado por su señor–. Aunque ya fueron dos meses de silencio...

–Normalmente acataría esa decisión, es sensata –lo interrumpió el tuerto–, pero por esperar a que los demás avancen es que nos hemos quedado atrás. Y ahora Chousokabe está en el hospital.

Yukimura lo miró, sorprendido.

–¿Cómo...? No habíamos oído nada al respecto... –se detuvo un momento, temiendo preguntar–. ¿Está bien?

–Sucedió anoche... Aún no he podido hablar con él, está fuera de peligro pero no sabemos quién lo atacó... Tengo un buen candidato, anyway.

–¿Quién? Debemos actuar de inmediato, puedo enviar a Sasuke a averiguar quién fue, si Chousokabe... –se mordió el labio antes de dar la opción de que no despertara–. Ése fue su primer paso...

Masamune evaluó con calma su reacción. El joven Sanada parecía ampliamente conmovido por la suerte corrida por Motochika, a pesar de que no parecía ser cercano a él en lo absoluto. Sonrió levemente al comprenderlo.

–Mouri Motonari... –fue todo lo que dijo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y mordió una de sus uñas pensativamente.

–Ésta será una lucha sin cuartel, Sanada. Podremos contar con el apoyo de Uesugi, dada su larga amistad con tu señor, pero no podemos predecir el accionar de Mouri. Es un sujeto muy inteligente... demasiado inteligente.

–Uesugi-dono es una persona sabia y con mucha experiencia, quizá deberíamos hablar con él... No me gustaría preocupar más a Oyakata-sama, pero estoy seguro que se enojará si no le dejo saber que Chousokabe-dono está herido...

–Parece que Chika es muy popular –murmuró Date, desviando la mirada con expresión de tristeza.

–Yo... sólo llegué a tratarlo un par de veces, pero Sasuke me habló de él cuando trabajó para nosotros, me dijo que es una persona siempre alegre y fácil de provocar, pero muy solitaria –Yukimura se tomó un momento para pensar–. Sasuke aprecia mucho a Chousokabe-dono. Me contó que cuando salían a beber, estando ebrio, casi inconsciente, le aseguraba que esperaba a alguien... aunque nunca dijo a quién.

Aquella declaración hizo que el Dragón enrojeciera repentinamente. El joven Tigre lo miró confundido, pues en una piel tan blanca como la suya era muy notable aquel sonrojo.

–¿Está bien, Masamune-dono?

–S–Sí... –tartamudeó éste, mirando hacia un costado y tomando nerviosamente su cajetilla de cigarrillos. Su ojo azulino se encontró con el televisor que colgaba en la pared aledaña, que estaba encendido pero sin sonido. Amplió la mirada al contemplar la imagen en el aparato.

Yukimura siguió el camino de visión del otro y le sorprendió lo que veía.

–Volumen... ¿Podría subir el volumen?

Masamune levantó el control remoto y activó el sonido. La voz de la periodista del canal de noticias relataba los hechos:

–...por lo trascendido hace pocas horas, el empresario Uesugi Kenshin tiene orden de ser aprehendido... La policía local demoró en llevar a cabo el arresto por motivos que desconocemos, pero varios agentes del Departamento de Seguridad Nacional han allanado las oficinas y la mansión pertenecientes al magnate de la farmacéutica...

Un grupo de hombres se veían en la pantalla, llevando a otro sujeto por los brazos esposados. El rostro lleno de paz de Uesugi Kenshin no se condecía con la situación en la que parecía hallarse. ¿Sería que tendría la esperanza de salir bien librado?

–Repetimos... Los cargos en su contra van desde tráfico de drogas hasta falsificación de medicamentos...

–Imposible... –decía Sanada, completamente perdido en las imágenes.

Date tragó muy duro.

–Irán por nosotros... Uno por uno.

Mientras los dos jóvenes estaban absortos en la pantalla, Katakura abrió la puerta de golpe.

–Masamune-sama, el noticiero... –se detuvo al notar que ya lo habían visto.

–Shit... –el joven se mordió los labios–. ¿Cómo va a hacer Uesugi para salir de esto?

El guardaespaldas se sentó a lado de su señor y miró el televisor.

–¿Por qué habrán comenzado con él...? –se preguntó Masamune, pero un nuevo relato de la periodista cortó sus palabras.

–Tenemos una exclusiva, a pocas calles de la Torre Bishamonten, en la entrada del Ministerio de Salud, el síndico Toyotomi Hideyoshi dirige unas palabras hacia estos hechos, vamos con el móvil en el lugar...

–Aquí estoy –decía un periodista, que se cubría del agua con un paraguas oscuro–, está lloviendo a cántaros pero a Toyotomi-san no le importa, sigue dando su acalorado discurso...

La cámara se dirigía hacia el imponente hombre:

–Así como algunos hemos hecho fortuna en buena ley, sin mancillar a otras personas, sin destruir vidas, sin corromper el sistema... Otros se empeñan en generar sus beneficios a costa del sufrimiento ajeno, y eso es lo que no estamos dispuestos a permitir... Mis compañeros y yo hemos movido cielo y tierra para desentrañar estas intrigas económicas, lo estamos logrando poco a poco... –detrás de él se podía ver a Akechi Mitsuhide, Oda Nobunaga y el mismo Takenaka Hanbei, quien sonreía con hipocresía detrás de sus lentes de montura púrpura.

Masamune miraba fijamente la pantalla, con el ojo azulino muy abierto.

–Y éste es sólo el comienzo, Uesugi es sólo uno de los codiciosos que juegan con las personas de esta noble ciudad. Lamentamos anunciar que el caos se impondrá en el barrio de Echigo al ver disminuido a su protector y soberano –continuaba Hideyoshi, con su voz de acero–, pero tenemos todo pensado para asistir a los vecinos de la zona este, no pasamos por alto su seguridad... Nadie será hecho a un lado...

–¡Qué farsa! –estalló el siempre compuesto Kojuurou, golpeando el costado del asiento–. Antes de Kenshin, Echigo era un nido de delincuentes y asesinos, ¿dónde demonios está el gobernador?

–Debe estar retorciéndose de miedo en su sillón de oro... –rió Date, mordaz.

–Pero... es imposible... –decía un incrédulo Sanada–. Matsunaga no debería permitir esto, está retirado pero es él quien mueve los departamentos de policía... ¡Lo vimos hace una semana!

–Sólo hay una explicación para Matsunaga Hisahide –murmuró Kojuurou, furioso–. Han comprado su lealtad...

–Bastard... –murmuró Date, recordando que apenas el día anterior se habían reunido para hablar y todo parecía normal.

–¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Yukimura, luego de unos minutos en silencio. Kojuurou tomó el control remoto del televisor y lo apagó.

–No lo sé... –admitió el Dragón, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo.

–Con Mouri en nuestra contra y Uesugi en prisión, tenemos muy pocas opciones... –agregó Katakura.

–Qui... –empezó el chico vestido de rojo. Se detuvo, cohibido, pero sacó fuerzas para continuar–. Quizás no sea mucho, pero saben que el clan de Kai está a su entera disposición. Protegeremos a los miembros de la familia Date como si fueran de la nuestra.

El guardaespaldas volteó a verlo, primero sorprendido, y luego dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.

–Entonces, el panorama no es tan malo, contamos con un fuerte aliado...

Yukimura recibió aquella sonrisa con un gesto claro de felicidad.

–Sólo... Sólo me queda una duda, ¿están realmente seguros de la animosidad de Mouri? –preguntó, nervioso.

Kojuurou miró a su señor. Apoyaría su respuesta. Aunque, por la profesión del joven, cualquiera podría haberse metido con él, confiaría en la decisión del líder.

–Cien por ciento seguro –replicó Date, sin un rastro de indecisión en la mirada–. El muy maldito las tiene con Chika desde hace tiempo, y me utilizará si con ello puede destruirlo.

–Esto deja en desventaja a Mouri, pues Kai no le tenderá la mano a un traidor como él –aseguró Sanada.

–No olviden –interrumpió Katakura– que es un hombre implacable. Quizás seamos tres contra uno, pero eso no asegurará una victoria para nosotros.

–Ahora debemos pensar cómo ayudar a Uesugi –lo interrumpió Date a su vez–. Sin él, sólo somos dos contra Mouri.

–Con toda la prensa sobre él, sería... –un constante vibrar en su bolsillo interrumpió a Katakura–. Permítanme un momento... ¿Diga?... Excelente –suspiró aliviado–. Sí... Ya lo suponíamos. Sí, sí... ¿Sigue despierto?... Está bien, pronto irá alguien a relevarte, gracias por el buen trabajo.

Masamune lo miró fijamente.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con voz firme.

–Chousokabe despertó... Pudo hablar con quien estaba cuidándolo, afirmó sus sospechas, Masamune-sama... Mouri fue quien le disparó.

Los ojos de los dos jóvenes de cabello castaño se ampliaron, pero el de Date despidió un halo gélido.

–Lo... Lo haré pedazos... –susurró, mordiéndose la lengua.

–Tenemos que ver cómo resolver esto, pero primero debemos ayudar a Kenshin... Necesitaremos a alguien más preparado para guiarnos –añadió Sanada, sintiendo cómo la sangre le hervía por tales actos deshonrosos.

–Chika solía ir a pedir consejo a... –empezó el joven tuerto, pero se detuvo–. Nevermind. Tenemos que arreglárnoslas solos. Takeda no podrá ayudarnos ahora.

Katakura, adivinando a quién se refería, dijo:

–Me informaron que el nieto de Shimazu no deja de rondar el hospital... Ahora no podemos desperdiciar ninguna clase de ayuda... Puede que no estemos en los mejores términos, pero sabiendo quién le disparó a Chousokabe, sé que nos brindará todo lo que esté a su alcance.

Date suspiró, cansado. No quería admitirlo, pero le daba miedo encarar al Demonio Shimazu.

Sanada, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, dijo:

–Contar con la ayuda de Shimazu sería algo muy ventajoso, Oyakata-sama sostenía una buena relación con el... Aunque nunca pude saber si era amistosa o laboral...

–Si quieres encargarte tú de eso, be my guest –invitó el Dragón con un gesto de su mano.

–Uh... Oh... Lo intentaré... –respondió el muchacho, un tanto cohibido.

–Kojuurou, acompáñalo por si necesita algo. Yo... necesito descansar –susurró Date, derramándose sobre el sillón.

–Como ordene, Masamune-sama... Pasaré también a visitar a Chousokabe y a hablar con los médicos... –informó el guardaespaldas, mientras se levantaba e invitaba a Yukimura a seguirlo.

Mientras aquellos dos salían del despacho, en el centro de la ciudad todo era bullicio. Una cuantiosa multitud se había conglomerado en la puerta del Ministerio de Salud, mientras que otra montaba guardia en la Torre Bishamonten, donde el elegante Kenshin había sido subido a una patrulla.

Cuando el coche policía se había alejado lo suficiente del lugar, la agente que conducía el auto se había detenido en un callejón y había clavado algo en el cuello de su compañero, desmayándolo al instante. Uesugi, que iba muy calmado en el asiento posterior del auto, levantó la mirada cristalina con cierto resquemor, pero también con mucho valor.

La sonrisa delicada de siempre apareció en sus labios cuando la agente se quitaba la gorra y los lentes y revelaba ser su fiel Kasuga.

–Luz de mis días... –susurró el hombre, aliviado.

–Kenshin-sama... Lamento no haber podido evitarle este bochorno... –fue la respuesta de la mujer, que se bajó del auto y se subió a la parte trasera–. Pensar que lo sacaron como a un delincuente cualquiera... –buscaba unas llaves en un enorme llavero.

–No había forma de evitarlo –replicó Uesugi con dulzura, girando sobre sí para darle la espalda y permitir que soltara las esposas–. Esto sólo demuestra que la lealtad de Matsunaga ya no está con el gobernador...

Kasuga resopló, cansada. Qué fácil había cambiado de parecer Matsunaga... Eso sólo decía que el poder con el que contaba Toyotomi Hideyoshi era mucho mayor que el del gobernador.

–Lo llevaré a un lugar seguro, Kenshin-sama...

El celular de la mujer comenzó a vibrar.

–¿Sí?

–Kunoichi Kasuga, te habla Date Masamune.

Tras soltar a su señor, ella se quedó sentada a su lado, con el semblante muy serio.

–¿Cómo...? No importa, ¿qué sucede?

–Digamos que mi padre tenía una agenda muy nutrida, y muy bien escondida –replicó el Dragón, recostándose en la silla detrás del escritorio al que había vuelto patas arriba–. Necesito saber cómo está tu señor, y que puedes ponerlo a salvo.

–Tch... Mira que un niño esté preocupándose por nosotros... –se quejó la mujer–. Kenshin-sama nunca correrá peligro a mi lado, lo llevaré a un lugar seguro por ahora.

–Sabía que no lo dejarías –sonrió Date–. Pronto los contactaré de nuevo, necesitamos tomar cartas en cierto asunto...

Tragó saliva.

–Por la amistad con mi padre, sepan que les ofrezco todos mis recursos... y mi lealtad...

La rubia sonrió, conmovida por las palabras del joven.

–Ahora tenemos que llegar primero a destino... Me comunicaré contigo en cuanto podamos librarnos de esto... –Kasuga se detuvo por unos segundos y, dejando el orgullo de lado, añadió–: Gracias, Date Masamune...

–No hay nada que agradecer. Llámame si tienen alguna dificultad. Hasta pronto –se despidió y colgó.

–Kenshin-sama, parece que contamos con buenos aliados aparte de Takeda –dijo la rubia, saliendo de la patrulla y dirigiéndose a un bulto cubierto con una lona, arrancando la tela y revelando una motocicleta negra–. No podemos llamar la atención.

–Estoy en tus manos, mi hermosa espada.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios con una suavidad tal que parecieron enrarecer el aire a su alrededor.

La joven, perdida en un sueño amoroso y lejano, le tendió inconscientemente un casco.

Cuando Kenshin lo tomó, pudo despertar y colorearse toda, montándose para conducir la moto y acomodando su cabello dentro de su propio casco. Uesugi la siguió, sentándose detrás de ella y abrazándose a su cintura.

Partieron sin más demora a un punto muy apartado de la ciudad, unas cabañas muy caras. Había pocos modos de llegar a ellas y eran totalmente anónimas, pero el significado de estar ahí con su señor mantenía ensoñada a la joven rubia.

No obstante, no olvidaba que ante todo debía protegerlo, por lo que tomó más precauciones de las usuales.

La que eligió era la más apartada de todas. Cuando llegaron, varios de los hombres de confianza estaban resguardándola. Alertados al escuchar el motor de la motocicleta, cambiaron sus rostros de preocupados a alegres cuando pudieron distinguir a las personas que llegaban.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, un hombre en traje negro y lentes oscuros los recibió con una gran reverencia.

–Es un gusto ver que llegaron a salvo sin mayores contratiempos –se interrumpió un instante para ver a Kenshin y a su sirviente y continuó–. Como ordenó Kasuga, hay gente en todo el perímetro del lugar y se estarán reportando a cada hora, de no ser así, lo revisaremos. Llegamos todos en momentos separados para no llamar la atención al salir de la ciudad y trajimos provisiones para, por lo menos, una semana. Espero encuentren las instalaciones de su agrado –finalizó, señalando la puerta de la cabaña.

–Agradezco mucho el esfuerzo de todos. En cuanto esto se solucione, serán debidamente gratificados –dijo Kenshin, con una dulce sonrisa.

El hombre se apuró a inclinar la cabeza y responder.

–N-No hace falta, Kenshin-sama... Lo hacemos porque queremos, y estamos en deuda por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

–No habría podido sin la presencia de toda mi familia... Los recompensaré por su bondad, se los prometo.

Con un suave parpadeo, ingresó en la cabaña, seguido por Kasuga. Parecía que Kenshin perfumaba con algún extraño encantamiento el aire que respiraba, porque incluso los hombres de su clan quedaban rendidos ante su fascinación.

Ya a solas, se tomaron unos instantes para respirar y relajarse.

–¿Quiere que informe a Takeda de nuestra situación, Kenshin-sama?

–Sería lo más apropiado. Llama a Sarutobi –accedió el hombre, sentándose suavemente en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de madera.

Kasuga sacó su teléfono y marcó a un número de sus contactos, poniendo cara de fastidio cuando la alegre voz del muchacho la aduló antes de saludar siquiera.

–Qué lindo que me llames, pero... ya sabes, estoy tomado... –decía, rascándose la nariz.

–Sólo quiero que le hagas llegar un recado a Takeda –cortó ella al otro–. Si viste las noticias, habrás notado que Matsunaga nos traicionó...

–¿Cómo? –preguntó el muchacho, incrédulo–. ¿Matsunaga...?

–¿Cómo es que no te has enterado? Está en todos los noticiarios y siendo tú... –se quejó Kasuga, confundida, pues Sasuke tenía de los mejores círculos de información–. Como sea... La policía llegó esta tarde a aprehender a Kenshin-sama.

Sasuke iba a hablar de su amo, pero se contuvo al escuchar la última parte.

–¿La policía? ¿Están bien los dos?

–Sí, sí, estamos en un lugar seguro, supuse que habrían visto ya la noticia y quería hacerles saber que estamos a salvo por ahora.

–Qué bueno, me alegro mucho –Sasuke respiró aliviado–. Y no, hoy no he hablado con nadie ni mirado nada, ha sido... ha sido un día difícil –hizo una pausa–. Oyakata-sama tuvo un pico de estrés. Se desmayó en la mañana.

–Ya veo... –se lamentó la mujer, preocupando a su señor por la expresión que ponía–. Será mejor que no le des más de qué preocuparse... Pero, Sasuke, tengan cuidado... No seremos los únicos a los que intentarán derrumbar, quizá quieras ver la manera de trasladar a Takeda a un otro lugar.

–Parece que nos vendremos todos abajo, eh... –musitó el joven de cabellos claros, observando con ojos entristecidos a su amo, que dormía apaciblemente–. No creo que sea necesario, al menos no por ahora. Sanada-danna está viendo quién puede ofrecernos su ayuda.

–Sabes... Sabes que cuentan con nuestro apoyo, aunque ahora no estemos en la mejor de las situaciones... No te preocupes por nosotros y dale nuestros mejores deseos a Takeda... Te mantendré informado de lo que pase por acá.

Antes de colgar, Kasuga se mordió el labio.

–Ten mucho cuidado, Sasuke...

Los ojos de Sarutobi se llenaron de lágrimas.

–No te me pongas sentimental ahora... –rió, tratando de ahogarlas.

–Tonto... –contestó ella, sintiéndose afectada por el cambio de voz de su viejo amigo, y colgando el teléfono para informarle a su señor sobre el estado de Takeda.

La mirada celestina de Kenshin enrojeció al escuchar la amarga noticia.

–El Tigre de Kai, enfermo... –susurró, desviando los ojos y cubriéndose los labios con sus largos dedos–. Quieren acabar con todos nosotros...

Kasuga se levantó para preparar té para su señor y le habló desde la cocina.

–Me comunicaré con Date, nos ofreció su ayuda y quizá podamos darles consejo para que el golpe no los derrumbe a ellos... Después de todo, es sólo un muchacho.

–Sí... Si Shingen-ko está enfermo, el joven Sanada debe estar al mando del clan... Los dos necesitan mucha ayuda y consejos –reflexionó Uesugi, sujetándose la barbilla con la mano.

Sin demora, Kasuga llevó una taza de té a la mesa y se comunicó con Date como lo prometiera. En cuanto tuvo respuesta, fue directo al punto.

–Ya estamos en un lugar seguro... ¿Crees poder salir de la ciudad con Sanada Yukimura sin ser notado?

–¿Ahora mismo? –preguntó Masamune, mirando hacia un costado con cierta indecisión en la voz.

–Mientras más pronto, mejor, no sabemos cuándo ni cómo planean atacar a los demás clanes... Si deseas informar a Mouri, también sería bueno contar con otro aliado, aunque...

–¿Aunque?

–Pues, mataste a su hermano... Creo que mejor le informo de la reunión yo, tendrán que hacer su pelea a un lado por un tiempo...

–¿Que yo maté a su hermano? ¡No me vas a decir que el Dios Guerrero de Echigo cree esa basura! –exclamó el joven.

La mujer giró los ojos, fastidiada.

–Kenshin-sama sabe qué clase de persona es Mouri, no aceptaría la ayuda de alguien como tú si no creyera en ti...

Masamune intentó calmarse, respirando hondo.

–Pues "esa clase de persona" baleó a uno de mis subordinados, así que no pienso convocarlo para que me hiera a mí, a Sanada o a Uesugi –declaró, ofuscado–. De hecho... de eso precisamente quería hablar con tu jefe... Tenemos que reunirnos solos, entre los tres, Sanada, él y yo. Mouri ya no puede ser nuestro aliado.

–Espera... –la espía cubrió el teléfono e informó a su señor lo que acababa de oír del joven–. Kenshin-sama está de acuerdo con tu petición... Te enviaré por mensaje nuestra ubicación, llámame para decirme exactamente en qué vienes y con cuantos para poder informarle a nuestros hombres y que les permitan el paso.

–De acuerdo. Déjame contactar a Kojuurou. Te llamaré –replicó Date, colgando sin más.

–Mira que pelear entre nosotros cuando alguien más ya nos quiere destruir... –comentó la rubia, al aire, mientras escribía la dirección y la enviaba al Dragón.

–Tenles paciencia, Kasuga. Date no tiene ni tres meses manejando a su familia, y Sanada acaba de tomar ese puesto hoy mismo.

Terminando lo que hacía, Kasuga se sentó con su señor.

–Vaya momento que eligieron para atacarnos...

En el centro, tras la explicación que le dio Yukimura al esquivo Demonio Shimazu, éste respondió:

–Ni creas que se libran de culpas con esto, Katakura...

–No es lo que estamos buscando... –se defendió el hombre de ojos verdes–. ¿Contamos con su apoyo por ahora?

El más joven de los tres sentía el ambiente tenso. Parecía que Shimazu y Katakura empezarían a despedir rayos eléctricos en cualquier momento. Desconocía el porqué de la pelea, pero apoyó a Kojuurou.

–Aunque usted no toma bandos, Shimazu-dono, le pedimos una alianza temporal... Esto podría afectarnos a todos, incluido usted...

–Yo no necesito cubrirme la espalda, muchacho –replicó el viejo, mordaz–. Puede venir el mismo presidente a joderme, y no lo va a conseguir.

Kojuurou lo miró fijamente. Luego paseó sus ojos verdes por el recinto; el usualmente animado rincón de Musashi se hallaba en el más terrible silencio. Ni rastros del muchachito.

No quería hacer eso, pero se valió de la única cosa que sabía que afectaría al viejo.

–Chousokabe es parte de nosotros ahora... E incluso si decidiera no volver al mando de Masamune-sama, sabe que Mouri no lo dejará en paz... ¿Permitirá eso?

El súbito silencio de Yoshihiro perturbó a sus dos visitantes.

–Perro con suerte... –masculló, golpeando la barra con el trapo de forma violenta–. ¿Te han dicho que eres asquerosamente manipulador, Katakura?

Kojuurou le sonrió silenciosamente, siendo interrumpido por el constante vibrar de su teléfono.

–Aquí Katakura.

–Kojuurou, necesito que regreses de inmediato con Sanada... Nos reuniremos con Kenshin.

Katakura se quedó callado unos segundos, sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su amo. Recuperó la compostura con rapidez.

–Entendido. Vamos para allá.

Mientras hablaban, Yukimura le agradecía a Shimazu la respuesta que parecía ser afirmativa en cuanto a su alianza.

–Tenemos que irnos, Sanada... –informó Kojurou, e hizo una reverencia al Demonio–. Le agradezco el apoyo, Shimazu.

–Recuerda que no lo hago por ustedes, me importa un carajo su guerra.

El guardaespaldas de Date tragó muy duro.

–Kojuurou –se oía la voz de Masamune–, dile a Sanada que hable con su clan. No podemos llevárnoslo sin que sepan a dónde irá.

Si algo había aprendido el Dragón de vivir con Katakura, era que su hombre de confianza tenía que saber dónde estaba en todo momento.

–Sí, Masamune-sama...

Yukimura se levantó rápidamente y también hizo una reverencia al cantinero.

–¡Gracias, Shimazu-dono! –y corrió tras Katakura, que ya estaba saliendo del bar.

–Sanada, hable con su hombre de confianza, por favor –pidió el hombre de ojos verdes, cuando estaban subiendo al coche.

–¿Qué le digo? –preguntó el jovencito, mientras sacaba su teléfono.

–Que nos va a acompañar a ver a Uesugi. Debe haber visto las noticias, debe estar enterado de lo que le pasó.

–Muy bien... Uh... ¿Sabes en qué lugar será? Quiero que Sasuke esté bien enterado de todo...

–Masamune-sama debe saberlo. No me lo ha informado todavía –Kojuurou hizo una pausa para tragar saliva mientras daba vuelta en una avenida–. Si tiene dudas sobre nosotros, puede venir también, no hay problema con la cantidad de gente, sólo debemos ser discretos.

–No... Confiamos plenamente en los Date, y es mejor que Sasuke permanezca al lado de Oyakata-sama... Lo llamaré y más tarde le enviaré la información del lugar –decidió Sanada, llamando a su amigo.

–¿Hay algún problema con Takeda? –preguntó el guardaespaldas, mirándolo con ojos preocupados.

El muchacho tomó aire pesadamente.

–Colapsó esta mañana por el estrés... Ahora está en cama... –Yukimura se interrumpió cuando la voz de Sasuke sonó al otro lado de la línea–. ¡Sasuke!

–Sanada-danna –la tonada nasal del espía crepitó por el teléfono–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Iré con Masamune-dono a encontrarme con Kenshin-dono... ¿Has visto las noticias?

–No, pero Kasuga ya se comunicó hace un rato, no se preocupe.

–Oh... Entonces conoces el lugar de reunión, perfecto... Sasuke, ¿cómo sigue Oyakata-sama...? –preguntó Sanada, con un tono de voz bajo y preocupado.

–Mmmh, la verdad no sé dónde estén, pero sé que Kasuga-chan no permitirá que le pase nada malo, danna –sonrió el espía–. Oyakata-sama... –echó una lúgubre mirada al hombre en el futón–. Sigue descansando, luego de que usted se fuera se durmió y aún no ha despertado.

–Bien... Te llamaré después de la reunión, por favor llámame si sucede algo, lo que sea... –el jovencito quería ser fuerte, pero le aterraba la idea de perder a su líder y mentor.

–Quédese tranquilo, danna. Ocúpese de ese asunto. Después de todo, la cabeza del clan es usted ahora –dijo Sasuke de forma tranquilizadora, sonriendo a nadie–. Lo mantendré al tanto.

–Está bien... –contestó el joven Tigre, resignado–. Te veré después.

–Pórtese bien –bromeó el espía, a modo de despedida.

El muchacho de rojo se rió tranquilamente.

–Siempre... –y colgó.

–No se preocupe, Sanada. Cuidaremos bien de usted –dijo Kojuurou.

–No dudo de ustedes –agregó rápidamente Yukimura, sonriendo–. Bien... ¡En marcha entonces!

Katakura sonrió de costado y aceleró.


	14. Episodio 14

Estaba anocheciendo cuando un coche en rojo oscuro arribó a la zona de las afueras, donde se hallaban las cabañas turísticas. Casi una hora después, y desde el lado contrario de la carretera, uno azul oscuro se hizo presente.

Alertados ya de los "invitados", los hombres de Echigo dejaron pasar a la comitiva, que se componía de Masamune, Yukimura, Kojuurou y unos ocho miembros de la familia Date.

Kasuga los esperaba a la entrada de la cabaña para darles la bienvenida.

Varios hombres en el camino los recibieron amablemente con reverencias. La escolta se quedó afuera, conversando con ellos, mientras Masamune, su guardaespaldas y el joven Tigre de Kai iban directamente a presentarse ante Kasuga.

–Bienvenidos, caballeros –dijo ésta, inclinándose levemente a modo de saludo y abriendo la puerta para dejarlos pasar–. Kenshin-sama los espera.

En el interior de la cabañita, de apariencia sencilla, el Dios Guerrero aguardaba sentado junto a la mesa cuadrada de madera clara, bebiendo su té con mucha calma.

–Saludos, yondaime del Clan Date, Joven Tigre de Kai –se puso de pie y tendió su mano blanca hacia los dos jóvenes.

Los dos jóvenes hicieron una reverencia.

–Gracias por recibirnos, aun con tanto... problema que has tenido hoy... –dijo Masamune.

–Sería malicioso de mi parte no advertir a tan jóvenes jefes en un momento como éste –Kenshin los invitó a sentarse con un ademán delicado–. Kasuga, sirve el té a nuestros invitados, por favor.

–Sí, Kenshin-sama.

–Katakura, ¿no vas a sentarte? –preguntó el hombre de Echigo, mirando a Kojuurou con sus celestiales ojos. El guardaespaldas estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

Kojuurou se apresuró a entrar para saludar a Uesugi y se sentó al lado de su señor.

–Lamento todo lo sucedido, Uesugi... Espero que podamos serle de alguna ayuda –dijo cortésmente el guardaespaldas.

–Yo ya estoy condenado –respondió el hombre de cabellos negros, tomando su taza con mirada distraída–. De todas formas, no me han arruinado del todo; aún conservo la lealtad de mis hombres y del barrio de Echigo, y eso me sirve mucho más que el dinero.

Yukimura había estado incontables veces en presencia de Kenshin, pero le seguía pareciendo un ser imponente, así que se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

–Bien... Dejemos las formalidades a un lado. Fuera de todo lo sucedido hoy. ¿por qué pediste reunirnos sólo los tres, Date?

–Temo que sólo contemos con nosotros mismos en esta guerra. Matsunaga ha dado la espalda al gobernador, por ende a nosotros también, y Mouri... ya no puede ser considerado un aliado –explicó el joven del parche.

–Sé sobre su enfrentamiento y no dudo que todo haya sido planeado por Motonari para deshacerse de su hermano, pero, ¿estás seguro de querer dejarlo fuera de todo? –preguntó tranquilamente el hombre de Echigo, ignorante de su último ataque a los Date.

–¿No te lo dijo tu mujer? –Masamune frunció el ceño–. Mouri atacó a uno de mis hombres, le disparó a traición y lo dejó solo para que muriera desangrado, yo... no quiero tener nada que ver con un tipo así. Atacando a un miembro de mi familia, me está atacando a mí.

–Entiendo... –asintió Kenshin con su actitud siempre tranquila–. Tienes razón, lo último que necesitamos ahora es un ataque desde adentro...

–Además, ése se nota que va tras sus aspiraciones personales. Y aquí, lastimosamente, tenemos que cuidarnos el trasero entre todos –farfulló Masamune.

–Es obvio que no podemos contra la maquinaria de Toyotomi –añadió Kojuurou–, tiene recursos que nos superan ampliamente, me atrevo a arriesgar que fue él quien hizo cambiar de parecer a Matsunaga Hisahide... y si tiene los medios para ello...

–Cuenta con lo suficiente para aplastarnos a todos... –comentó Kenshin–. Algo está esperando, pudo ir directamente tras de todos al mismo tiempo, pero con sólo "atacarme" a mí alertó a los demás...

Katakura se quedó en silencio unos instantes, pensativo.

–Ese hombre tiene una inteligencia táctica prodigiosa... –dijo al fin.

–Puede que busque hacer un trato con ustedes... –interrumpió Kasuga, sirviendo el té a los invitados–. Usar como advertencia lo de hoy para obligarlos a algo...

–No –la cortó Kojuurou–. Busca destruir la corrupción de la sociedad y aliviar el peso de la venganza de Takenaka Hanbei. Todo esto ha sido pergeñado por él, por Hanbei, no me cabe la menor duda.

–¿Esperará que nos aliemos? –preguntó Date, inseguro.

–Yo me inclinaría por esa alternativa –asintió su guardaespaldas.

Kenshin miró a Yukimura.

–¿Tú qué piensas, joven Tigre de Kai? –cuestionó al muchacho.

El muchacho se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativamente.

–Cuenta con que estemos enterados de la traición de Matsunaga-dono, quizá espere que nos retiremos silenciosamente y destapando lo que manejábamos... Pues derrocar al gobernador y probablemente dejarlo en prisión... No habría modo de que saliera por fianza o tratos si todo es por ellos.

Kojuurou y Masamune observaron a Sanada con sendas expresiones de sorpresa. No esperaban una respuesta tan profunda.

–Digno discípulo de Shingen-ko... –sonrió Kenshin–. La opción de derrocar a Hirotada es válida y se condice con su venganza...

–Vaya sentido de justicia tan torcido –agregó Kojuurou–. Quiere acabar con la corrupción comprando la ley él mismo para su venganza.

–Hay que tener en cuenta lo que Tokugawa Kiyoyasu le arrebató –la voz de Kenshin era gentil pero fría–. No sé cuántos hombres podrían haber resistido semejante pérdida sin buscar un culpable.

–Dudo que a Hanbei le interese limpiar las calles, tan sólo quiere ver cumplida su venganza... ¿Creen prudente comunicarnos con él? –preguntó Date, indeciso.

–¿Limpiar las calles? –Uesugi pareció divertido por aquella sugerencia–. Si de eso ya nos ocupamos nosotros. ¿Con quién quieres comunicarte, Dragón? –se dirigió al joven.

–Hanbei... Al parecer, Toyotomi obra bajo sus deseos... –analizó el joven–. Con nosotros fuera, se quitarían muchos problemas encima...

–No. No creo que sea conveniente dar señales de desesperación. Hablar con ellos debe ser la última de nuestras opciones –sentenció el hombre de Echigo–. No podemos permitir que piensen que ya nos derrotaron.

Dando por finalizada la charla y viendo que se había extendido hasta bastante tarde, Kenshin ofreció a sus invitados el quedarse en las cabañas aledañas, e incluso en la suya propia. Los servidores de Date, junto a Kojuurou, se acomodaron en dos de las casitas mientras Masamune y el joven Yukimura salían a caminar bajo la luz de la luna.

El cielo estaba encapotado; pero el enorme disco lunar, redondo como una moneda, brillaba entre las nubes.

El Dragón fumaba ausente, con los ojos perdidos en el suelo. Sanada observaba con atención todo lo que tenían alrededor, asombrado de la belleza nocturna del bosque.

–Ojalá tuviésemos tiempo de admirar esta naturaleza, en vez de estar pensando cómo sobrevivir... –se lamentó el de chaqueta roja, deteniéndose junto a un árbol añoso. Sus hojas oscuras estaban bañadas por el rocío.

–Sí, ¿verdad? –Masamune sostuvo el cigarrillo con los labios, con los ojos navegando ausentemente por el cielo oscuro y plomizo.

Un relámpago lanzó un refucilo a lo lejos, iluminando el cielo con su claridad enfermiza, seguido por un trueno que retumbó con una intensidad tal que hizo que temblara el suelo bajo sus pies. El sonido del cielo ocultó aquel que hizo esa mano, la más pequeña, al aferrarse a la de largos dedos delgados y grisáceos.

El ojo azul de Masamune se dirigió invariablemente hacia su mano, de la que los dedos de Yukimura se aferraban con fuerza. Temblaban levemente y estaban muy calientes.

La mirada oscura de Sanada se encontró con el mar que era la de Date y de pronto comenzó a llover con fuerza, casi clavándose las gotas en los hombros y cabezas de los dos jóvenes. El cigarrillo, mojado y apagado, se escurrió de los labios del Dragón, pero pronto estos se encontraban con los de Yukimura. Los brazos del Joven Tigre se habían aferrado a su espalda y Masamune lo había empujado contra el árbol, ahogando su respiración con la lengua.

La boca de Sanada ardía, era como un fuego que quemaba sus dientes, su lengua fría, sus labios pálidos. Se apretaba tan fuerte contra Date que por momentos le cortaba la respiración y Masamune debía hacer fuerza con la nariz para recuperar el aliento.

Se besaron y recorrieron sin parar por varios minutos, como si no pudiesen hacer nada por detenerse. Era como si siempre se hubiesen conocido, como si hubiese algo irresistible que hiciera que se atrajeran sin pensarlo siquiera.

Date empujó el muslo entre las piernas de Yukimura, sólo para descubrir una dureza inesperada. Sanada respiraba agitado, embelesado, los ojos brillosos perdidos en el rostro inmóvil del Dragón.

Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, el tuerto volvió a unir sus labios con los del muchacho sin saber si deseaba apagar ese fuego que le quemaba o avivarlo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra mientras regresaban a la zona de cabañas, pues comenzaba a llover más fuerte. Ninguno de los dos habló cuando entraron a una casita desocupada y se contemplaban en la oscuridad. No podían verse, pero sabían que el otro estaba ahí, podían escuchar la respiración, el agua goteando.

El Dragón se desabotonó lentamente la camisa mientras Yukimura se sentaba en la cama de la habitación, con la ropa empapada. Haciendo fuerza con los pies, se quitó los zapatos.

Pronto unas manos fuertes lo empujaron suavemente hacia atrás mientras un par de piernas poderosas trepaban por encima de su cadera. Masamune sujetó las muñecas de Yukimura y obligó a las manos hirvientes a recorrer su torso húmedo y frío, donde se marcaban los músculos. Mientras los dedos cálidos de Sanada tocaban cada centímetro de su piel, Date desanudaba la corbata y abría despacio la camisa humedecida que se pegaba al cuerpo del muchacho.

Con la misma suavidad, tomó nuevamente las muñecas del Joven Tigre y las ató con la corbata, asegurando ésta luego en una de las maderas de la cabecera de la cama.

La imposibilidad de moverse intimidó a Yukimura, que sintió la sangre juntándose en su rostro. La lengua de Masamune se iba calentando a medida que recorría su cuerpo, sus manos varoniles desabrochaban su pantalón y lo deslizaban lentamente hacia abajo. La ropa interior de Yukimura quedó olvidada igualmente en el suelo; ahora Date recorría sus muslos con sus manos mientras lamía despacio la incipiente erección en su entrepierna, dejando tibios trazos de saliva.

La lluvia repiqueteaba en el techo de madera, ahogando los gemidos del más joven. En la total oscuridad, los labios de Masamune envolvieron el miembro de Yukimura mientras una mano lo sujetaba por la base y la otra acariciaba con delicadeza el torso igualmente musculoso del joven de Kai.

Yukimura sintió un escalofrío cuando los dedos gélidos de Date apretaron uno de sus pezones. Se sentía de una manera muy extraña, imposible de definir, pues aunque aquella situación no era exactamente la deseable, se encontraba sintiendo un placer extremo, matizado por una enorme dosis de calidez, como si aquello que Date le hacía estuviese cargado de hermosos sentimientos. Éste siguió en el más absoluto silencio, aumentando el ritmo de su cabeza, subiendo y bajando hasta que hizo que Yukimura gimiera tan entregadamente que se decidió a hacerlo gritar.

La presión en su entrepierna era ya insoportable. Separándose despacio, dando suaves lamidas al miembro lleno de saliva, se incorporó para terminar de desvestirse y luego se acercó, trepando hasta estar de rodillas encima del pecho de Sanada.

El joven de Kai casi se ahogó al sentir aquel endurecido bulto en su boca. Inexperto como era, no supo qué hacer, pero el movimiento de las caderas de Masamune le enseñó el ritmo. El Dragón se aferraba con fuerza a la cabecera de la cama, tratando de medir sus movimientos para no sofocarlo.

La voz grave de Masamune se templó en un centenar de gemidos que sólo hicieron que la presión en la entrepierna de Yukimura fuera en aumento. Él estaba logrando que el joven tuerto exhalara aire de esa forma tan sensual, que hablara en ese lenguaje provocativo y delicioso...

Muy despacio, Masamune alejó su cadera del rostro de Sanada y descendió lentamente, clavando sus labios en los del joven, hundiendo su lengua entre los dientes de Yukimura. Éste sólo movía los codos, hirviendo en deseos de acariciar el cuerpo poderoso que lo tenía embriagado.

Las manos del Dragón llegaron hasta su miembro, el cual manipularon hasta hacerlo tocar con el suyo propio. Yukimura volvió a gemir, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Sintió que sus piernas se levantaban, sujetas por los fuertes brazos de Masamune, y luego percibió un indecible calor entre sus glúteos. Era excitante, algo que nunca había sentido, lo deseaba dentro suyo a toda costa. Sin emitir palabra, se preparó cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

La quemazón que provocaba la invasión superó con creces lo que esperaba, haciéndolo contener el aire con fuerza y apretando los dientes para evitar soltar quejas.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que sonaba increíblemente ilógico, sentía que aquello estaba destinado a ser. Que había un lazo más allá del tiempo y el espacio que lo unía a aquel joven de fuertes pero agraciadas formas.

Durante el resto de la noche, como embrujado por los sonidos de la tormenta, el muchacho se entregó por primera vez a alguien, dio vuelo a cada una de las sensaciones que despertaba el frío tacto del Dragón. Los dos acabaron completamente desgastados, respirando agitadamente sobre la cama, mirando el techo.

Ni una sola palabra había salido de sus labios desde esas dos frases que habían intercambiado en el bosque, antes de que comenzara de llover. Y de alguna forma sentían que no eran necesarias las palabras. Era como si algo invisible ya se hubiese encargado de decirlo todo por ellos.

El cielo comenzaba a clarear, ya sin rastros de las nubes tormentosas, anunciando el amanecer. Pronto tendrían que partir de regreso a la ciudad y no parecía que alguno de los dos quisiera moverse de ese lugar, de ese momento apartado de todos los problemas y obligaciones en que los ponían sus roles de líderes.

–Sanada... –la voz de Date sonaba apagada y distante. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, desnudo todavía.

El muchacho levantó la vista, cohibido, mientras intentaba incorporarse, deteniéndose un momento por el dolor que invadía su entrepierna.

–S-Sí, Masamune...dono.

–No quiero decirte qué hacer, pero por el bien de ambos será mejor que no hablemos de esto con nadie.

–Sí... –repitió el muchacho, sonrojado por las imágenes que se generaron en su cabeza, y desalentado por el tono de voz que utilizaba su interlocutor.

Date se percató de la decepción en la voz de Yukimura y se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Contrario a lo que esperaba el otro, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa cansada.

–Lo lamento si te herí de alguna forma –dijo cálidamente–. Pero no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa. Estoy cansado de eso –añadió, dándola la espalda de nuevo y sujetándose el rostro con las manos.

El joven Tigre de Kai se arrastró por la cama hasta sentarse a su lado, guardando silencio un par de segundos para luego besar el musculoso hombro desnudo del Dragón. No esperando a ver la reacción del otro, se levantó de un salto y comenzó a vestirse.

–Pronto partiremos, ¿no? Será mejor que nos encuentren listos –dijo sonriente, buscando su ropa.

Aquel beso cálido y fugaz hizo que el corazón de Masamune latiera más velozmente de lo normal. Tratando de parecer calmado, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando estuvieron listos, se lanzaron una última mirada cómplice antes de salir a la enfrentar su realidad. Si bien el peso de sus hombros se sentía de algún modo más ligero, el mundo no había dejado de girar y debían seguir moviéndose.

Pronto encontraron a Katakura, que hablaba con Kenshin mientras los esperaba. Cuando vio a su señor, le dio los buenos días.

–¿Listos para retirarnos?

–Sí... –murmuró Masamune, con la vista perdida.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo y silencioso. Los hombres encargados de Yukimura lo llevaron a su casa y luego se retiraron. Mientras el jovencito veía cómo el coche rojo se alejaba, un criado de su casa le avisó que Sasuke y Takeda le esperaban para saber cómo había ido la reunión.

Sin demora alguna se presentó en el cuarto del señor de Kai y entró con una respetuosa reverencia. Estaba cansado, pues no había dormido nada y seguía adolorido.

–Buenos días, Oyakata-sama –no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su señor más compuesto que el día anterior.

–Buenos días, Yukimura. Pareces tener buen humor –observó el amo–. ¿Se llegó a algún acuerdo venturoso?

El muchacho se coloreó un poco, pensando en su buen humor, pero pronto se ordenó para explicarle a su señor.

–Tenemos fuertes aliados, pero también cortamos contacto con los Mouri, parece que Chousokabe-dono fue atacado a traición por ellos.

Sasuke amplió los ojos y frunció los labios, preocupado. Shingen sólo cerró los ojos y dejó caer suavemente la cabeza.

–Ya veo... –fue todo lo que pudo decir. El espía, que se hallaba arrodillado a un lado de Takeda, sintió algo traspasándole el corazón cuando se percató de que el color en el rostro de su señor volvía a empalidecer.

–Masamune-dono tiene una idea que nos propuso a Uesugi-dono y a mí, y nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo... –Yukimura no parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, a pesar de todo–. Aunque... me hubiese gustado preguntárselo, Oyakata-sama, en mi fuero interno creo que es lo que corresponde. Hemos decidido prescindir de Mouri-dono en el círculo.

El mayor suspiró desde su lugar, tratando de recuperar la fuerza que lo abandonaba por unos momentos.

–Es una decisión que nos pone en desventaja, según los últimos hechos que me explico Sasuke... Pero es lo mejor, no podemos contar con un eslabón débil, o en este caso, traicionero –analizó, para luego sonreírle débilmente al muchacho–. Buen trabajo, Yukimura, debes estar más seguro de tus acciones. Después de todo, has aprendido de mí.

Sarutobi rió bajo por las palabras de su señor.

–Sasuke... ve a descansar, hablare con Yukimura un rato, estoy mejor ahora y tú no te has despegado de aquí desde ayer –pidió Takeda, preocupado por su sirviente.

–Pero... Oyakata-sama... –rogó Sasuke, conmovido.

–Es una orden, Sasuke –dijo el hombre amablemente–. También podrías visitar al joven Demonio.

Sarutobi juntó los brazos detrás de la cabeza e hizo un gracioso ruido con la boca.

–Está bien... –se levantó y se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

Yukimura pronto tomó el lugar del espía al lado de Takeda.

–Me alegra verlo mejor que ayer, Oyakata-sama –le sonrió, sinceramente feliz.

–Tú también te ves diferente a ayer, Yukimura-yo –observó su señor con perspicacia.

El muchacho se puso rojo como tomate y esquivó la mirada de su amo, avergonzado.

–Yo... Yo tuve la oportunidad de vivir cosas... Muy nuevas...

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Shingen, sorprendido.

–Sí... Ir con esos hombres no representándolo a usted, sino a todo el clan, fue... no sé cómo explicarlo, además... –bajó la voz apenas perceptiblemente–. Formar lazos con alguien a quien parece que conozco de siempre...

–El Dragón, ¿eh? Siempre guardé el deseo de que se conocieran y tuvieran una amistad –reflexionó el hombre, respirando hondo.

Yukimura sonrió para sí mismo y respondió sin darse cuenta.

–Sí...

–¿Y qué clase de hombre es el Dragón Tuerto?

–Es un hombre apasionado, honorable, la lealtad y... amor, que muestra a su familia es tan... fuerte –el joven sonreía subiendo la voz pensando en todas las cualidades de Masamune–. Es audaz... fuerte... cálido... –abrió los ojos ampliamente ante su última palabra y se mordió el labio para detenerse.

Shingen rió estrepitosamente. ¿Dónde había visto tal pasión por alguien más...?

–Bueno, será mejor que descanses un poco, hoy hay muchas cosas por hacer –le informó con gentileza–. Manda a Sasuke para acá cuando salgas.

–S-Sí... Oyakata-sama –el muchacho le dedicó una reverencia a su señor y se retiró.

Cuando se halló de nuevo solo con Sasuke, Shingen respiró hondo.

–Sasuke-yo, Yukimura tendrá que hacer hoy sus primeros recados. ¿Puedes acompañarlo para explicarle bien cómo son las cosas?

Sarutobi examinó a su amo. Realmente no estaba de humor para dejar su lado aún, pero no había modo de ir en contra de sus deseos.

–¿No me necesitará aquí...?

Takeda se sujetó el tabique de la nariz con sus grandes dedos.

–Sasuke... Tú también lo notaste, ¿verdad? –preguntó, sin siquiera pensar en la respuesta para su sirviente.

El muchacho suspiró, dejando salir el aire sonoramente.

–Iré con el... –concedió, seguro de que era lo mejor–. Pero debe llamarme si me necesita, aunque sea para servirle el té, no importa, estaré aquí en un instante...

–No, escúchame –Shingen tomó al joven por la muñeca con fuerza–. Ese idiota... Está total, completa, absolutamente...

Se detuvo, sin saber cómo continuar.

–Enamorado –declaró Sasuke, peinándose el cabello, fastidiado.

–No quiero que cometa ninguna estupidez... Y sólo puedo confiar en ti para cuidarlo, nadie más tiene que saberlo, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera aquellos con los que sueles cotillear.

–No se preocupe, Oyakata-sama, no saldrá de aquí ese asunto –murmuró Sasuke, molesto por los problemas en que los metía el otro joven–. Me encargaré de que recupere un poco el sentido de común antes de que empiece a caminar por las nubes.

Takeda asintió, con los ojos cerrados.

–Sí, sí. No es momento para que esté soñando despierto.

–Vaya persona de la que se fue a enamorar... –dijo Sarutobi, preocupado, pues sabía perfectamente de otra persona que sentía lo mismo por el mismo hombre–. Lo dejaré descansar un rato antes de partir.

–Te lo agradezco, Sasuke. No sé cómo podría pasar yo sin ti.

El muchacho le sonrió al viejo y tomó su mano en señal de apoyo, antes de retirarse con una reverencia.

–Recuerde llamarme...

–Sí, sí. Ve a hacer lo que te he mandado –sonrió Takeda, recostándose despacio en su futón.

Sasuke se dedicó relajadamente a ver caer las hojas hasta que consideró que era suficiente descanso para su compañero, y fue a levantarlo para salir a cumplir sus labores.

Yukimura estaba arrebujado en su futón, enredado en las mantas y roncando pesadamente.

Era una de las primeras y pocas veces en que había pasado una noche entera sin dormir.

El espía lo despertó suavemente y le informo que debían cumplir con algunas cosas, que lidiara con su desvelo y se levantara.

–Mmnmmnnmno... –roncó Sanada, escondiendo la cabeza castaña contra la almohada.

El otro, siendo cruel como un hermano mayor, le tiro encima un vaso de agua que se encontraba en la cómoda.

–¡Qué...! ¡Sasuke! –chilló Yukimura, restregándose el rostro con la mano.

–Tenemos trabajo que hacer... –repitió el espía, con una sonrisa maliciosa–. Alístese, que saldremos pronto.

Ante los gruñidos desaprobatorios que hacía el joven, Sarutobi añadió por lo bajo:

–Seguro que el Dragón Date hizo todos sus deberes en un solo día...

Yukimura volteó a verlo con los ojos completamente abiertos, sintiéndose descubierto, como si Sasuke supiera exactamente qué era lo que había pasado.

–E-Estaré listo en un momento... –aceptó, al fin avergonzado.

–Vaya, vaya, veo que el Dragón le ha inspirado a ser más responsable –comentó el espía, mientras el otro se vestía.

–¿Podrías dejar eso, Sasuke? –suplicó Sanada, mientras se ponía una chaqueta.

–¿Ara? ¿Y ahora por qué? –replicó el de ojos verdes, fingiendo una absoluta y muy estudiada sorpresa–. Creí que el Dragón era un modelo para usted, Sanada-danna.

El muchacho lo encaró, completamente rojo, con un puchero en la cara.

–Lo es... –respondió al fin, adelantándose para salir.

La risita entre dientes de Sasuke no le dio más sosiego a su pobre vergüenza.

Por su parte, el Dragón se encargaba de sus labores en casa. Le habían informado que Chousokabe había despertado y que Shimazu estaba a su lado; pero no se atrevía a ir a verlo, menos con lo que había pasado. Si bien sólo se había acostado un par de veces con él, era su amigo, un subordinado, y no eran pareja. Pero no podía evitar un dejo de culpa, sumándole a la ya existente gracias a Mouri.


	15. Episodio 15

Los días transcurrieron tranquilamente para todos. Mantenían contacto con Uesugi y, a su vez, los dos jóvenes líderes se reunían por cualquier excusa.

Esa tarde le habían dicho a Kojuurou que Chousokabe sería dado de alta, cosa que le informó él a su señor. Masamune ordenó que, por seguridad, debía dejar esa casa que tenía y mudarse a la mansión. Sin consentimiento del Demonio, sacaron todas sus pertenencias, las acomodaron en una habitación la planta baja de la casona de Oushuu y Kojuurou se marchó para recogerlo.

Motochika estaba feliz, las mismas enfermeras estaban más que contentas de que dejara el hospital. Deseaba ver a Masamune más que nada, en tres semanas no había ido a verlo ni una sola vez, pero lo mantenían informado de lo que sucedía.

Le informaron de su cambio de residencia y no puso objeción. Al llegar al recinto, ignoró a todos y fue directamente al despacho de su señor. Respiró, nervioso, y abrió las puertas, apagando su felicidad cuando lo vio, con una sonrisa tan cálida... que no era para él.

Con el sonido de la puerta, los dos jóvenes voltearon.

–¡Chousokabe-dono! –saludó Yukimura, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Bienvenido... –dijo Masamune fríamente, retirando la mirada. El corazón casi se le había detenido cuando lo vio.

El Demonio del Oeste hizo una reverencia, tragando duro, sintiendo como el dolor lo invadía por el movimiento.

–Lamento interrumpir –fue todo lo que dijo, y se retiró.

–O-Oye, Chika... –llamó Masamune.

Motochika se detuvo y lo miró por sobre el hombro, expectante.

–Me alegra ver que estás mejor –la voz de Date sonaba fría, pero quien de verdad lo conociera percibiría un leve temblor en ella–. Te hemos preparado una habitación, ¿por qué no descansas?

–Claro –replicó Chousokabe secamente y continuó su camino.

Fingió una sonrisa a cuanta persona se encontró en los pasillos, hasta que pudo instalarse en su nuevo cuarto y perderse en sus deprimentes emociones.

El Dragón respiró hondo y se cubrió el rostro con una mano, recostándose en su silla.

Incómodo con todo el cambio en el ambiente, Yukimura se excusó.

–Uh... Será mejor que regrese con Oyakata-sama, si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme Masamune-dono –ofreció, con una sonrisa.

–Eh... Está... Está bien –accedió el yondaime, molesto–. Lamento que lo hayas tenido que ver así. Suele ser bastante más agradable cuando está cien por ciento sano.

–No se preocupe... –dijo el muchacho, balanceándose incomodo sobre sus talones.–Masamune-dono... –llamó con voz queda. Cuando el otro lo miró, le dio un beso fugaz, igual al que le daba cada vez que se despedían, antes de salir casi volando del lugar.

El tiempo siguió avanzando. Los Date recibían visitas casi todos los días, siendo las más frecuentes las del joven Sanada, quien le provocaba una ira infernal al de cabellos canos, celos mortales que trataba de ahogar de algún modo; pero la constante actitud evasiva del Dragón no estaba ayudando en nada. Hablaba con él como de costumbre pero evitaba a toda costa que se quedaran a solas, siempre escondiéndose tras trabajo por hacer o reuniones a las que atender, reuniones a las que Motochika no podía asistir debido a su estado cuando lo obligaban a descansar.

Ya había pasado una semana y el Demonio acudió una vez más a intentar hablar con Date. Estando cerca del estudio, escuchó ruidos.

–Otra estúpida reunión –pensó, molesto. Se le ocurrió echar un ojo para ver de qué se trataba esta vez. Entreabrió la puerta con cuidado pero no pudo ver a nadie; cuando su mirada se posó en el escritorio, el corazón se le detuvo, anudándose con su estómago, haciéndole temblar todo el cuerpo con rabia, tristeza y desesperación. Como pudo, cerró la puerta despacio otra vez y caminó fuera de la mansión. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello o explotaría. Dentro del estudio dejó a los dos jóvenes líderes, Yukimura atrapado en la silla frente al escritorio, entre el respaldo de la misma y los brazos de Masamune, quien se inclinaba para besarlo suavemente.

Después de que el joven Tigre de Kai se retirara, Chousokabe durmió un par de horas junto un árbol del jardín. Cuando pudo despertar, sintió una inmensa necesidad de enfrentar al otro: iría con él y le exigiría una explicación. ¿Era Sanada quien estaba provocando que lo evitara?

Date escuchó que llamaban a su puerta mientras se preparaba para dormir. Pensando que era Katakura, le permitió pasar sin siquiera dudarlo. Chousokabe entró silencioso, con una expresión de perro abandonado en la cara.

El Dragón pausó sus movimientos un momento al ver al asesino y arrugó la frente. Luego, continuó en busca de la parte de arriba de su pijama.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, sin darle mucha importancia.

Habiendo olvidado al instante por qué se encontraba ahí, Motochika caminó hacia él, deteniéndolo antes de que terminara de vestirse, tomándolo por el borde de la cara para besarlo.

Masamune se dejó hacer por unos segundos, no muy seguro sobre cómo debía reaccionar. La culpa y el remordimiento que lo carcomían cada vez que pensaba en Motochika le impedía pensar con claridad, pero lo cierto era que añoraba aquellos besos, sentir esa piel curtida sobre la suya, las manos del Demonio recorriendo su cuerpo...

Sus manos caminaron por la espalda de Chousokabe, se escondieron bajo su camiseta. Las vendas en su costado seguían allí, apretando la carne herida. No obstante, las manos del Dragón escarbaron hacia abajo, metiéndose debajo de los pantalones y la ropa interior. Los músculos fuertes y tensos de los glúteos se crisparon al sentir el contacto con sus dedos helados.

El de cabellos canos cerró los ojos y respiró contra sus labios.

–Masamune... –para observarlo unos segundos con su mirada cansada y volver a besarlo, empujándolo suavemente contra a la cama.

Los labios de Motochika se sentían ásperos, quebrados, pero eso sólo avivó la lascivia del Dragón, que se recostó con su subordinado encima. Despacio fue tironeando de la camiseta hasta que logró quitársela.

Diferente a otros días, debido a las constantes muecas de dolor que hacía el joven cano, se tomaron su tiempo, acariciándose, desapareciendo los restos de ropa y explorando cada centímetro de piel que no estuviera cubierto por vendajes.

–Perdóname... –jadeó Masamune, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Chousokabe.

El corazón del otro se encogió un momento, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de negárselo. Se separó para mostrarle una sonrisa fingida y lamió sus labios.

–No hay nada que perdonar... –aseguró antes de besarlo profundamente.

Apretados el uno contra el otro, sus cuerpos estaban claramente excitados. Chousokabe se levanto sobre sus rodillas admirando la atlética forma del señor de los Date.

–Gírate... –pidió suavemente.

Masamune obedeció, con una mirada llena de afecto pero también de desesperanza.

El Demonio acarició la espalda del castaño, depositando besos por toda su columna, llegando hasta sus nalgas, las que mordió suavemente provocándole escalofríos.

Date se apretó contra la almohada para ahogar su voz. Su boca estaba llena de saliva.

–Do it... –pidió.

Motochika sonrió ante aquel ruego y separó los glúteos, dejando escurrir una gran cantidad de saliva por su lengua para luego acomodarse y frotar la punta de su erección, permitiendo que se lubricara y penetrarlo suavemente.

El franco gemido que se escapó de los labios de Masamune no pudo ser amortiguado por la tela de la almohada. Aquella voz tan sensual fue lo que dio inicio al ir y venir de sus caderas, lento y profundo, con cuidado, casi con afecto.

Fue diferente a cualquier otra ocasión. Solían atacarse con todo su ser, entregarse de un modo casi animal, pero esta vez era lento y suave. Por primera vez no se miraban cara a cara mientras lo hacían, aunque eso no impidió que los dos llegaran a un estado de éxtasis rápidamente. El Dragón se vació enteramente sobre las sábanas, ahogando su cara entre las almohadas, sin más fuerza para mantenerse sobre sus brazos. Motochika lo atravesó un par de veces más. Mientras el orgasmo lo alcanzaba, se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo debajo suyo, encorvándose para apoyar la frente entre los omóplatos del castaño. Luchando por recuperar el aliento, una sensación de vacío y miedo se apoderó de su pecho y las palabras salieron camufladas entre los jadeos.

–Te... amo...

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Motochika apretó su ojo angustiado, esperando que Date no lo hubiese escuchado.

Una sensación de frío había invadido a Masamune. Su piel hirviente ahora se sentía gélida, como la transpiración que la recorría. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Era su cabeza trastornada la que le hacía creer que había oído semejante declaración? No, había sido la voz de Motochika, habría reconocido esa aspereza en cualquier parte, era esa voz que lograba cautivarlo, desatar los más indómitos impulsos de su cuerpo.

Esa voz, esa persona, ahora decía algo así.

Los labios se le habían puesto pálidos; pero, escondidos contra la almohada, no se podía ver lo mucho que temblaban. Sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza para sujetar los almohadones, tratando de dominar el temblor que pronto tomaría el resto de su cuerpo. No podía permitir que Chousokabe viera lo asustado que estaba.

En una situación de pánico parecida, Motochika se negaba a soltar el abrazo; pero no podría esconderse en su espalda por siempre, así que lentamente se separó del yondaime y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Quería gritar hasta explotar, su pecho estaba lleno de sentimientos negativos. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Había estado celoso todo ese tiempo por culpa del Tigre de Kai, pero ahora le aterraba perder a esa persona por sus propias palabras.

El Dragón se movió despacio hasta tenderse de costado y darle la espalda, mirando fijamente a la pared mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios.

Chousokabe miró sobre su hombro a la delgada figura que luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Abrió la boca para decir algo, asegurarse de que su declaración no había sido escuchada, pero nada salió de sus labios. Hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para poder levantarse. Cuando dio el primer paso, una puntada lo recorrió desde las heridas en su costado. Se detuvo en seco, tratando de que sus piernas no se doblaran por el dolor; cuando éste cedió un poco, lo agradeció pues logró distraer su mente unos instantes, que fueron suficientes para que no dijera nada estúpido que terminara de hundirlo mientras se vestía lentamente. Para cuando terminó, el otro no se había movido ni un centímetro.

No cabía duda, lo había escuchado. Motochika caminó hacia la puerta y le dirigió una última mirada, mordiéndose los labios, angustiado. Una vez más no pudo decir nada y se retiró a su propio cuarto. Ciertamente, estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo lo haría todo más difícil... pero ya habría tiempo de solucionarlo. En ese instante se dejaba atrapar por el dolor que dominaba su cuerpo, era terrible pero se negó a tomar nada para controlarlo. Prefería lidiar con eso antes que con el dolor que le provocaban todas esas emociones que no terminaba de entender. Pronto cayó en un estado delirante, bañado en sudor frío. Cuando lograba abrir su ojo azul creía estar en alguna pesadilla terrible; hasta que, sin notarlo, perdió la consciencia.

Después de escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Masamune giró sobre su espalda hasta mirar el techo. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Una cosa más se había agregado al hervidero de emociones con las que tenía que lidiar en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y respiró sonoramente.

–Fuck... –maldijo, tras un largo rato de estarlo meditando.

Levantándose con molestia, se vistió con la ropa que había usado durante el día y salió de su cuarto.

Recordaba haberle asignado a Motochika uno de los cuartos de la planta baja, así que descendió descalzo la escalera alfombrada. La mansión se hallaba en un silencio sepulcral; las oscuras sombras que se dibujaban sobre el suelo no le dieron sosiego.

Se paró frente a la puerta de madera, con la mano sobre el picaporte. No sabía exactamente qué le diría, pero no podía dejar las cosas así como estaban. Tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones, y lo dejó salir lentamente antes de entrar.

–Hey... –llamo desde la entrada. Al no tener respuesta, se acercó a la cama donde se veía a la larga figura acostada, mirando a la pared–. Chika...

Estiró la mano hasta el hombro de Chousokabe y lo sacudió levemente.

–Chika... –algo frío le recorrió el estómago al ver que no se movía. Respirando sonoramente, dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto para buscar su teléfono.

El médico de la familia estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran a cualquier hora ante una emergencia, pero eso no evitó que el Dragón se deshiciera en reverencias.

Las luces en la recepción despertaron a unos cuantos, que fueron ignorados magistralmente mientras los dos hombres entraban a la habitación del Demonio del Oeste.

Date encendió la luz del cuarto mientras el doctor inspeccionaba al enfermo en la cama. La cara del joven cano mostraba una expresión incómoda y respiraba muy despacio, cubierto por una capa de sudor frío.

El médico levantó la camisa del joven y retiró los vendajes para descubrir la herida, lo que hizo que Date mirara a otro lado. Toda la piel que la rodeaba estaba completamente irritada y, lo que se suponía debía estar cicatrizando, estaba sangrando otra vez. El hombre movió la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

–Ha estado haciendo mucho esfuerzo cuando se le advirtió que debía reposar –comentó al líder–. Y según parece, no ha tomado sus pastillas. Esto está muy inflamado, aunque por suerte no muestra señales de infección... Probablemente se haya desmayado por el dolor.

Masamune sintió un golpe de frío recorriendo su columna.

–Le aplicaré la pomada para adormecer la zona y lo vendaré de nuevo, pero cuando despierte debe asegurarse de que tome sus medicamentos o pedirle a alguien que lo haga, Masamune-sama.

–Sí... –susurró el yondaime, con expresión de arrepentimiento–. Yo lo haré.

Tragó saliva.

–Me ocuparé de eso personalmente.

–Bien... –el doctor le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volver al herido. Sacó un pomo con una sustancia transparente de olor muy fuerte de su maletín y la aplicó suavemente a lo largo de las marcas y la piel enrojecida. Cuando terminó, lo vendó apretadamente–. Esto deberá ser suficiente por ahora. ¡Ah! Una cosa más, no le permita hacer grandes esfuerzos, escuché en el hospital que es un joven terco y dio muchos problemas a las enfermeras, pero estoy seguro no se rebelará ante el yondaime –rió, divertido.

Date sentía ganas de decir todo lo contrario, pero por obvias razones se calló. Kojuurou llegaba trotando por el pasillo, alertado por el ruido en la casa.

–¿Qué ha pasado, Masamune-sama? –preguntó, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

Antes de que el yondaime respondiera, el doctor salió del cuarto.

–El muchacho es un niño terco que no toma sus medicamentos, tuvo un colapso pero ya está todo bien... –le dijo, mientras pedía permiso para pasar–. Si sucede cualquier otra cosa, no duden en llamarme. Me retiro, pues tengo cosas que hacer en un par de horas – informó, haciendo una reverencia para poder retirarse.

Kojuurou asintió confundido, mirando al viejo y luego al joven en la cama.

–Gracias por todo, doctor –dijo Date.

–No olvide las indicaciones, Masamune-sama –le recordó el hombre, con una sonrisa, y se retiró.

Los demás miembros de la familia regresaron a sus habitaciones. Date salió del cuarto, seguido por Katakura, y cerró la puerta.

–Ahórrate las preguntas –pidió el joven, dándole la espalda–. Ya me siento bastante culpable yo solo.

El guardaespaldas frunció el ceño, molesto. Apenas despertaba y se encontraba con esa escena, sin explicaciones trataba de atar lo sucedido y, además, recibía un regaño de su señor.

No sabía cuándo el joven había empezado a verlo como un enemigo.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana y las probabilidades de seguir durmiendo habían desaparecido. Kojuurou inhaló, tratando de relajarse.

–¿Desea una taza de café? –ofreció, cuando su señor cuando se desplomó en un sillón de la sala.

Date se encorvó sobre sí mismo y se sujetó el rostro con las manos.

–Sí, me caería excelentemente bien –accedió, sin moverse.

Sin decir más, el guardaespaldas se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el elixir revitalizante para ambos, dejando al Dragón solo con sus pensamientos.

Ahora apoyaba los codos en las piernas, escondiendo los labios detrás de las manos entrelazadas. Su mirada azulina se perdía en un rincón ausente de la habitación.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, cuando una taza humeante lo sacó de su ensoñación.

–¿Está bien? –preguntó el antiguo tutor, mientras le ofrecía la bebida.

Masamune tomó la taza con manos temblorosas.

–Yo... Kojuurou... Creo que esto me está afectando más de lo que debería.

El guardaespaldas lo entendía. Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido en los últimos tres meses; aunque, ignorando lo que vivía con Motochika, no se había dado cuenta qué tanto habría afectado el atentado a su señor.

–Ha sido difícil para todos, se han juntado demasiadas cosas, si de algo le sirve hablar... Sabe que estoy aquí para usted, Masamune-sama.

–Lo sé, nunca lo he olvidado –musitó el Dragón, hundiendo los labios en el líquido oscuro. Tragó un poco y dejó la taza sobre la mesa–. Sin embargo... hay cosas que no puedo encargarte a ti que resuelvas.

–Mi experiencia con su padre le puede servir de algo... –insistió el hombre.

Date retuvo aire y luego lo exhaló por la nariz dolorosamente.

–Creo que me he enamorado de él... –susurró al fin, volviendo a esconder el rostro tras las manos.

Kojuurou abrió ampliamente los ojos, sorprendido y confundido. Pensaba que se trataba de los conflictos recientes y, por un momento, no entendió de quién hablaba. Cuando su mente reparó en el joven inconsciente, separó los labios para decir algo, pero realmente no tenía idea de cómo animarlo.

El único ojo de Date se perdía a un lado, humedecido y brilloso. Se sostenía la barbilla con las manos, mientras una leve y dolorosa sonrisa salía de sus labios.

–Y... ¿C-Cuál es el problema? –en toda su adolescencia, el joven jamás había tenido cuestiones amorosas que resolver–. ¿Teme que el joven Chousokabe no le corresponda?

–No... Ése es justamente el problema –replicó Date, cerrando el ojo y destrabando la postura, recostándose en el sillón–. Él fue quien dio señales.

El hombre estudió cada uno de los movimientos del joven al que había visto crecer. Estaba feliz de que, aun con todo lo sucedido, tuviera la oportunidad de enamorarse de alguien, pero le preocupaba un poco lo complicado que le sería mantener una relación con, uno, otro hombre, y dos, con "ese" hombre.

–Sí... Imagino lo que debes estar pensando. No me convenía como amigo y menos como amante –rió Masamune, con voz amargada–. Pero... es algo que no sabría explicarte... Él siempre ha tenido las mejores intenciones conmigo, sin saberlo yo... yo lo rescaté del mundo de porquería en que vivía, de su madre drogadicta y de la falta de esperanzas, él... me lo dijo, yo fui su luz durante mucho tiempo y apagué su vida cuando me fui –hizo una pausa cargada de angustia–. Nunca ha pedido de mí nada más que mi presencia y se la quité por tanto tiempo... Y ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver, me doy cuenta de que sólo sigue queriendo lo mejor para mí, tanto que le desborda el alma por eso, ha comprometido su libertad para poder ayudarme, se ha mantenido a mi lado sabiendo lo que eso le cuesta... y ahora está herido, metido en toda esta mierda, sólo por mí...

Para el final de su doloroso monólogo, el joven Dragón lloraba agitado, aunque trataba de mantener la calma.

Katakura escuchó con atención cada una de sus palabras. Jamás podría haber imaginado todo lo que había detrás de toda esa fachada. Seguro, le sorprendía que el Demonio siguiera leal a Date después de todo lo ocurrido, pero nunca había pensado que fuera porque tuviese sentimientos por él.

Su sentido paternal, muy presente cuando se trataba de Masamune, hizo aparición y abrazó al muchacho cálidamente, acariciando su cabello y brindándole todo su apoyo sin necesidad de decírselo.

–Sabe... Sabe que si decide darle vuelo a esto, lo tendrá que hacer en secreto... Pero tenga presente que contara con mi apoyo incondicional, y si Chousokabe demostrara no ser digno de esto... me encargaré personalmente de hacérselo saber –dijo, riendo.

Masamune trataba de controlar su respiración, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Aferrado a la camisa de Kojuurou, escondía el rostro en su pecho y sollozaba dolorosamente. Se sentía como un niño de nuevo, como cuando había perdido su ojo y su madre lo había rechazado... y sólo los cálidos brazos de Kojuurou le habían ofrecido refugio.

Su tutor lo miraba con los ojos brillosos y una media sonrisa. Alguna vez se había preguntado si debía dejar el clan y formar una familia, una vida propia; pero, al estar sosteniendo al Dragón a cada paso, cada vez que caía, se había dado cuenta de que lo quería como a un hijo y no cambiaría ese sentimiento. No lo haría en ese entonces, no lo haría ahora.

–Ya, ya, no es tan malo como parece... –comentó Kojuurou, limpiándole las lágrimas–. Está por levantarse la servidumbre y no querrá que lo encuentren así.

–Lo... Lo siento –murmuró, separándose y restregándose el ojo con el dorso de la mano–. Sólo que... tantas cosas... no puedo... no puedo con todo...

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Kojuurou era cálida.

–No tiene que llevar todo solo, sabe que puede compartir conmigo su carga... –peinó el cabello del muchacho con los dedos, como muchas otras veces–. Ahora, dígame qué le dijo el doctor.

–Que debía reposar hasta que las heridas cerraran del todo, y por el amor de alguna deidad, que alguien le haga tragar sus píldoras. No sabía que no las estaba tomando, sino lo hubiese obligado yo mismo –resopló Date, fastidiado.

–Me recuerda a un niño que solía esconderse a la hora de sus medicamentos... –respondió Katakura, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados–. Ya paso un buen rato, ¿quiere que me encargue de que las tome?

–Si no te molesta... –el Dragón lo miró fijo–. Kojuurou... En verdad eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar...

–Me da gusto que sepa que siempre estaré a su lado –dijo el guardaespaldas, poniéndose de pie para ir a ver al Demonio.

–"Te amo"... –repitió Masamune, en un susurro, imaginando la voz de Motochika–. Idiota... –agregó, con una sonrisa, pensando en todo el mal que eso le había traído a su amigo de la infancia.

En el transcurso de la mañana, Katakura estuvo constantemente acosando a Chousokabe para que tomara todo lo necesario hasta que éste fue capaz de levantarse y caminar por la casa, aunque evito hacerlo mucho pues temía encontrarse a Date.

Se sentía miserable y estúpido. A media tarde tomaba el té, charlando con algunos de los criados, tratando de despejar su mente, cuando fue convocado junto a Kojuurou pues su señor ordenaba que les sirvieran una merienda a él y a su invitado Sanada en el estudio.

Los sirvientes se marcharon para ir a cumplir sus labores, dejando solo al joven, quien escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

–Motochika-san, ya hemos servido el té en el despacho, haga el favor de subir –le pidió una de las mucamas.

Chousokabe se tragó todo el dolor que sentía y le sonrió amablemente a la muchacha.

–Ya voy... –dijo, caminando al lugar designado.

Cuando entró al despacho, Katakura ya estaba sentado al lado de Date, que reía con las ocurrencias del joven Sanada.

Morochika miró largamente al otro tuerto, con su interior totalmente hecho nudos. Antes de acercarse a ellos, hizo una larga reverencia y tomó asiento a un lado de Katakura.

–Adelante, Chika, sírvete –invitó Date, con una sonrisa radiante.

Chousokabe se mordió el labio y lo observó con una expresión vacía por unos segundos, para luego hacer como se le indicaba.

Les hizo compañía silenciosa, concentrando la vista en la comida que era incapaz de tragar. Respiraba pesado, sintiéndose enfermo cada vez que Date le sonreía a Sanada o que el joven tocaba su brazo para decirle algo. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, su expresión poco a poco se fue deformando hasta volverse una de completa molestia. Harto, incapaz de seguir aguantando eso, golpeó la mesa con una mano, llamando la atención de los otros tres.

–¿Está bien, Chousokabe-dono? –preguntó Sanada, sinceramente preocupado.

Motochika lo miró por un instante y se llevó la otra mano a su costado.

–No me siento bien, disculpen, pero quisiera descansar... –mintió, levantándose lentamente.

Kojuurou se puso de pie.

–Lo acompañaré.

–No... –se negó el joven cano–. No hace falta... –quería estar solo, huir de todo aquello.

Le lanzó una mirada lastimera al Dragón e inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida.

–No se preocupe, yo estoy para atenderlo –sonrió Katakura. Aunque su rostro era afable, su voz era autoritaria y pesada.

Dio la vuelta a la mesa, lo tomó por el brazo y se lo llevó fuera.

Avanzaron unos metros camino a su habitación, pero el Demonio no quería permanecer ahí. Incapaz de continuar con su farsa, se detuvo, llamando la atención del hombre.

–Kojuurou... Quiero estar solo... Realmente, no hace falta que me acompañes... –su voz era débil, él mismo pensaba que sonaba hasta patética.

–Lo sé. Y por eso es que vine con usted –declaró el guardaespaldas, sin mucha ceremonia.

Chousokabe lo miró con rostro cansado, triste.

–Por favor... Lo necesito... –se peinó el cabello, frustrado por su propia fragilidad–. Prometo tomar mis medicamentos y todo eso... –rió, tratando de borrar lo ocurrido.

Kojuurou respiró hondo, exhalando aire largamente.

–Usted sabe que no es por eso que me preocupo.

Fastidiado como estaba, Motochika siguió caminando, adelantándose un poco.

–Como sea...

–Chousokabe –la voz del hombre era fría.

El Demonio se detuvo y volteó molesto, ya al límite de su paciencia.

–Huir no cambiará la situación en la que está.

Motochika bajó la mirada al suelo. Claro que lo sabía, incluso si se fuera a Marte nada cambiaría, pero quería tiempo para pensar.

–Lo sé... –bufó al fin, dándose media vuelta y siguiendo su camino.

–¿Adónde va? –preguntó Katakura, sin moverse.

–¿Importa realmente...? –respondió Chousokabe, sin detenerse.

Si el guardaespaldas dijo algo más, no lo escuchó. Casi trotó hasta la puerta y salió sin volver la mirada.

Ese bastardo, ¿cómo era posible que siempre lo supiera todo?, se preguntó, caminando molesto.

Bueno, no había que pensar demasiado. Había sido la niñera, el tutor, el guardaespaldas y, ahora, el asesor del Dragón. Todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza o el corazón de Masamune llegaba indefectiblemente al conocimiento de Katakura.

Suspiró cansado y sonrió, comparando al guardaespaldas con el viejo demonio.

Vagando por la ciudad, sus pasos lo llevaron inconscientemente al único otro lugar donde se sentía seguro. Era apenas media tarde cuando entró al pequeño lugar, enmascarando su rostro con la sonrisa más convincente que pudo y saludando al dueño del local.

–¡Viejo, sírveme lo más fuerte que tengas!

El cantinero volteó hacia el cliente escandaloso, con expresión de molestia, pero una profunda alegría lo inundó.

–Motochika... –salió de detrás de la barra para poder abrazar al joven–. ¡Ya era maldita hora de que te dignaras a venir a vernos!

–Me tenían en reposo forzoso –bufó el joven Demonio, haciendo un puchero.

–¿Seguro que ya puedes beber?

–Sí, sí, vamos viejo... Ya pasó más de un mes desde la última vez que probé algo decente.

–De acuerdo... –Shimazu limpió un tarro y sirvió cerveza en él–. ¿No notas algo raro acá? –preguntó al joven mientras le acercaba la bebida, tratando de hacer conversación sobre algo más agradable.

Chousokabe dio un gran trago, acabando casi con la mitad del vaso.

–¿Raro?

–Sí... ¿No te parece que hay como demasiado silencio?

–Ahora que lo dices... –admitió Motochika, observando a su alrededor–. ¿Dónde está Musashi?

–Los primeros días que estuviste en el hospital, se la pasó montando guardia en la puerta de tu habitación. Luego lo venció el cansancio y la tristeza –reflexionó el viejo–. Cuando fue a buscarte y se enteró de que te habían dado el alta, fue a tu casa, pero como no estabas allí...

Apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manazas, con la vista perdida.

–Nadie supo decirle a dónde te habías ido, así que ha estado algo deprimido, y desde entonces el rincón de Musashi está cerrado al público –finalizó, con una sonrisa cansada.

–Yo no lo decidí así... El Dragón técnicamente me secuestró y sacó todo de mi apartamento, dijo que no era seguro –Chousokabe respiró hondo, triste, recordando al hombre en cuestión–. Y, como te dije, me tenían en reposo forzoso ¿Dónde está ahora...?

–No te estoy culpando. Sólo pensé que debías saber cómo ha estado sin ti, después de todo... nosotros dos somos de los pocos amigos verdaderos que tienes, ¿o no?

El muchacho poco a poco iba cediendo al amargo sentimiento que lo había hecho huir de la mansión.

–Sí... Realmente lo son –Motochika terminó el resto de su bebida, exigiendo más.

–No –Yoshihiro se la negó–. Todavía estás herido, tienes que cuidarte.

–Anda, viejo, ¿o prefieres que vaya a perderme en alcohol a otro bar? Además... Quiero esperar a Musashi.

–Musashi no vendrá –respondió el anciano, distraído en limpiar el tarro que acababa de lavar bajo la barra–. Te dije que estaba deprimido.

–Aghh... Iré a verlo, dame una botella de esa porquería que le gusta tomar –dijo el joven cano, molesto, poniéndose de pie–. Siendo el vago que es, no entiendo por qué le gusta esta cosa tan cara, sabe a tierra.

No viendo muy convencido al abuelo del niño, sacó su billetera, pagando la botella de whisky más cara que podía tener.

–¿Está bien así?

–Chico, tú lo que no tienes es paladar –se rió el viejo, buscando la botella en la estantería detrás de la barra. La encontró y le limpió el polvo con el delantal–. Un buen Jack Daniels –se la entregó.

–Un gran vaso de cerveza, sake o ron es todo lo que necesita un hombre... Si necesitas ayuda para cerrar, me llamas –ofreció Motochika, despidiéndose.

–Oye, Motochika –lo llamó Shimazu.

–¿Uh?

–Ven acá, chico –le hizo señas con la mano.

El joven levantó una ceja, interrogante, pero hizo como se le ordenaba.

Shimazu tomó una de las manos de Chousokabe con la suya propia y con la otra le devolvió el dinero.

–Todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo –le sonrió con afecto.

Motochika miró el dinero en su mano, dudando por unos momentos, y luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Gracias, viejo... por todo –hizo una pausa y agregó, un tanto cohibido–: ¿Está bien si me quedo con ustedes por unos días? –deseaba y necesitaba de su compañía.

–Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo dirías eso –se rió el cantinero. Rebuscó en sus pantalones, sacó un llavero y desprendió una de las llaves, entregándosela–. Toma. Si la pierdes, te mato. Si llego a mi casa y no me abres, te mato y te entierro.

El tuerto se carcajeó, guardando la llave en uno de sus bolsillos.

–Te veré más tarde.

–Vale. Y no dejes que Musashi beba demasiado, le dará resaca y de día le afectará más que de noche, parece que tiene algo con el sol y el alcohol.

–¡Ok! –asintió el joven Demonio desde la entrada y se marchó. Por suerte, la casa de Shimkazu estaba a un par de cuadras de ahí y no tendría que caminar mucho. La falta de movimiento en las últimas semanas había reducido mucho su resistencia.


	16. Episodio 16

El edificio donde vivían Shimazu y su nieto era gris y viejo y se notaba que estaba descuidado. La puerta del frente tenía los cristales rotos y casi nunca se cerraba; gatos y perros vagaban por el hall de entrada y Motochika sabía, por pura inercia, que el elevador llevaba varios años fuera de servicio.

Subió al quinto piso, maldiciendo los escalones a cada paso que daba. Ya frente a la puerta correcta, insertó la llave y abrió despacio, haciendo que sonaran las bisagras.

–Viejo tacaño, no ha aceitado esto en años... –se quejó, mientras entraba a la pequeña vivienda.

Musashi se hallaba en el sofá de la salita, a la que se accedía por la puerta que Chousokabe acababa de abrir. La habitación estaba ordenada pero se notaba que ninguna mujer había pisado el lugar en años.

El niño miraba televisión ausentemente, con un palito de madera entre los labios. Mordisqueaba los restos de helado en él con expresión de aburrimiento y muchos otros palitos masticados y babeados descansaban apilados en el suelo, junto a la pata del sillón.

El de cabellos canos no pudo evitar reír con lo que veía, era la típica escena de una adolescente dolida, comiendo helado y viendo películas románticas. Se paró detrás del sillón y puso la botella a escasos centímetros de la nariz del castaño.

–¿Eh? –el chico parpadeó varias veces y giró la cabeza hacia el costado. Los ojos se le llenaron de brillo y la boca pegoteada de helado se curvó en una enorme sonrisa–. ¡Motochika!

Chousokabe le sonreía cálidamente.

–Un regalo, por hacerme compañía en el hospital.

–¿Eh? –repitió Musashi, incorporándose y sentándose derecho–. ¿Cómo...?

El otro se encogió de hombros, dejando la botella en la mesita de la sala y entrando a la cocina en busca de vasos.

El jovencito bajó el volumen del televisor y se estiró para tomar la botella, abriéndola rápidamente. Olió la boquilla e hizo un gesto complacido mientras Motochika regresaba con dos vasos y arrastraba otro sillón para estar cerca del niño.

–Shimazu me encargó que no te dejara beber tanto, pero... tampoco quiere que yo tome, así que si tú no dices nada, yo no diré nada –ofreció.

Los ojos de Musashi se iluminaron, y un gesto malicioso acompañó su sonrisa traviesa.

–Tú sí que sabes –accedió, sirviendo el whisky para los dos.

La conversación que los acompañó durante los tragos fue sobre cualquier cosa, reían y se olvidaban de lo demás. Rápidamente, los dos quedaron completamente ebrios.

–Sabes, Motochika... –Musashi se revolcaba sobre el sillón, girando una y otra vez–. Te extrañé... en serio, idiota.

Las palabras del niño lo llenaron de ese algo cálido que lo había hecho mantenerse cerca de Shimazu durante tanto tiempo. Chousokabe se sentó en el suelo, junto al sillón donde estaba el otro, y lo arrastró en un abrazo.

El niño lloriqueaba ahora, débilmente, pero varias lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos enrojecidos.

–No hagas... más... esas tonterías... ¡Tarado! –exclamaba, agarrándose de los hombros de Chousokabe.

El joven Demonio lo confortaba dándole golpecitos en la espalda. Musashi era como un hermano menor para él, pues técnicamente lo había visto crecer.

–E-El abuelo... –se limpiaba la nariz contra la chaqueta del tuerto–. El abuelo estuvo... a punto de cargarse a los Date, pero... se detuvo cuando... cuando supo que te habían dado de alta.

–¿A los Date...? –preguntó un mareado Motochika, tomando la botella para beber directamente de ella–. ¿Por qué a ellos?

–¡Porque te metieron en problemas, tarado...! –exclamaba Musashi, soltándose del abrazo y rodando sobre el regazo de Motochika–. Y porque... no te cuidaron... cuando debieron...

Motochika sonrió por el cariño que destilaba del jovencito y acarició la cabellera pastosa que había quedado recostada en sus piernas.

–Eso iba a pasar de un momento a otro, yo me lo busqué, Musashi... Con o sin Date...

No se habían percatado de la hora. Unos golpes fuertes se oyeron en la puerta.

–¡Motochika! ¡Abre o te entierro! –bramaba Shimazu, del otro lado.

–¡Diablos...! –exclamaron los dos, completamente borrachos.

Como pudo, Chousokabe se levantó y abrió la puerta, mandando al chico a su cuarto.

–El whisky se huele desde el pasillo, ¡menos mal que te dije que no quería que ninguno de los dos bebiera en exceso! –lo regañó el viejo, empujoneándolo para entrar.

Motochika reía, caminando torpemente detrás del viejo, para dejarse caer en el sillón más grande de la sala donde le quedaban colgando las piernas.

–No fue en exceso, Shimazu... Yo se lo debía –se defendió, tratando de acomodarse sobre su costado sano.

–Duerme –le ordenó el viejo, dejando caer su chaqueta en otro sillón–. ¡MUSASHI! –su voz fue como un rugido.

Musashi asomó la cabecita por la puerta de su cuarto y le sonrió al viejo.

–Bienvenido, abuelo.

Un sonoro golpe derribó al impertinente jovencito.

–A dormir, tú también –espetó, dirigiéndose a su propio dormitorio.

El chico volvió a su cama, adolorido, y se perdió en un sueño pesado al instante.

Motochika, por su parte, cerró el ojo unos minutos y lo volvió a abrir, mareado. Incapaz de enfocar nada, se puso los zapatos y salió de la casa. No supo cómo, pero en un momento ya estaba en la entrada de la bien conocida mansión de los Mouri. Sin ningún problema lo escoltaron hasta la presencia de Motonari, que descansaba con un yukata de suaves tonos verdes sobre un sillón inmenso, apoyando los pies en la espalda de Okimoto, quien estaba a cuatro patas cumpliendo la función de banquillo.

–Que de... ¿No estabas muerto? –preguntó el Demonio, demasiado tranquilo ante la escena.

–Verás, Shoju... –el hermano menor levantó el pie y dio un talonazo a la espalda de Okimoto, quien corrigió rápidamente su respuesta–. Esto, Motonari... Yo sólo quería tomarme unas vacaciones, y mi querido hermano encontró el modo de que lo hiciera sin retirarme cobardemente... –sonrió tontamente.

Motochika lo miró, pensando que era obvio que eso pasara, una verdad absoluta, y observó los pies desnudos de Motonari. Subió la vista lentamente, admirando la elegante figura, hasta llegar a su rostro y fijar el ojo en sus finos labios.

Los ojos pardos brillaban, humedecidos, pero su sonrisa exudaba un aroma muy atrayente, incluso estando su boca cerrada. Sonreía de una forma sensual pero pícara. Sus cabellos castaños, lacios y sedosos, caían como suaves cortinas a los lados de su rostro sonrosado.

–Es un gusto ver que sigues vivo, me habría decepcionado mucho ver a mi perro morir tan fácilmente –dijo, con su exquisita voz lasciva.

Chousokabe caminó hacia él, sin notar cómo o cuándo Okimoto había desaparecido, y se arrodilló frente a Mouri, justo entre sus piernas.

–Volviste con el rabo entre las patas, Motochika... ¿Qué te hace pensar que te aceptaré otra vez? –preguntó el de ojos pardos, levantando su delicado pie y siguiendo en línea recta por el pecho del joven hasta llegar a su barbilla.

Moviendo graciosamente los dedos, acarició los labios del Demonio.

Motochika lo detuvo con una mano y besó la punta de cada uno de los dedos, mientras con la otra acariciaba su pierna.

–Porque soy tu perro... –respondió, bajando delicadamente el pie y comenzando a abrir las suaves telas verdesm hasta dejar completamente al descubierto ese hermoso cuerpo que tantas veces había poseído.

La mano blanca de Motonari sujetó a Chousokabe por el cabello igualmente claro.

–Traidor... –atrajo la cabeza hacia sí y le dio un beso ardiente.

El Demonio respondió al beso con urgencia, con un deseo indescriptible, arrancando todas sus ropas y separándose sólo para poder quitarse la camisa. Le era tan familiar sentir la tibieza del otro cuerpo contra el suyo, así como los gemidos que dejaba salir únicamente a causa de los roces de los frágiles dedos que jugueteaban por su pecho.

Mouri enredó sus piernas en la cintura del joven, tironeando con ellas, ordenándole que continuara. Sin hacerse esperar, Chousokabe lo penetró y comenzó su danzar lento.

Los dedos de Motonari se enredaban en el cabello de Motochika mientras sus largas piernas tironeaban de él, atrayendo al Demonio hacia sí. Jadeaba de una forma tan sensual, tan invitadora, que pronto se entregaron ambos a un frenesí que sólo quedaba en sus recuerdos, en las viejas épocas en que Motonari mandaba y Motochika obedecía.

El castaño clavaba sus uñas en la amplia espalda del Demonio, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

–¿Por qué volviste, Motochika? –preguntó, entre gemidos.

–Porque... Porque soy tuyo... –contestó el joven, lamiendo el cuello de su amo.

–Demuéstramelo... –ordenó Motonari.

Chousokabe se detuvo unos instantes y separó su torso del otro para mirarlo. Sin salir de él, apoyado en una mano, se sacó el parche del ojo y los vendajes del costado, dejando al descubierto las marcas permanentes que el de ojos pardos le había hecho.

Mouri se relamió al ver aquellas heridas y una sonrisa malévola se apoderó de su cara. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, derribó de espaldas al Demonio y lo montó frenéticamente, gritando su nombre y dejando que el placer se apoderara enteramente de él.

–¡Chousokabe! Sí... ¡SI!... Eres... Eres mío –terminando esa frase, se vació enteramente manchando el pecho y estómago del joven. Se dejó caer y lamió la cicatriz que cubría su ojo izquierdo–. Siempre serás mío...

Motochika tenía los dedos aferrados a los muslos de Mouri, alcanzando el orgasmo cuando sintió la tibia lengua en su cara.

Esa súbita explosión dentro suyo hizo que el cuerpo del de cabellos oscuros temblara enteramente, mientras de entre sus labios se escapaba una entrecortada exclamación de placer.

–Nadie... Nadie, Motochika... –jadeó Mouri–. Nadie logra hacer que grite más que tú...

El joven acarició la espalda del otro hasta que éste se recupero y se levantó, tumbándose en el sillón para cubrirse con sus amplios ropajes verdes.

–Pero... –añadió después de un rato–. Debes entender que no puedo confiar en ti... No mientras Date siga con vida.

Motochika se arrastró por el suelo hasta quedar sentado junto a las piernas torneadas y pálidas.

–Lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Motochika? Ya me traicionaste una vez... no quiero tener que lastimarte de nuevo...

–Sí, Motonari... –aceptó Chousokabe, depositando besos a lo largo de una de sus piernas antes de ponerse de pie para besar sus labios y vestirse.

El amo lo sujetó con fuerza por el cuello de la camiseta, volviendo a atraerlo hacia sí. Su lengua tibia acarició los labios del Demonio y su voz se volvió un susurro.

–Mátalo.

Motochika se movió, obedeciendo a su señor Mouri como un cuerpo vacío. Caminaba temblando, de vuelta a la mansión Date. Dio las buenas noches a las pocas personas que encontró mientras, mentalmente, se gritaba a sí mismo:

–¡Alto! No lo hagas... ¡No! –pero su cuerpo no parecía responder a sus deseos.

Entró silencioso a la habitación de su amo, que dormía plácidamente. Se acercó a la cama y acarició una de sus mejillas; luego retiró el parche suavemente, intentado no despertarlo.

–Masamune... –susurró, mientras se montaba sobre su cadera, haciéndole abrir los ojos.

–¿Chika...? –preguntó el castaño adormilado–. Estás... ¿Estás llorando?

Chousokabe delineó el borde de la cara del Dragón con ambas manos, bajando por su cuello para apresarlo y privarlo del vital oxígeno.

Masamune peleó desesperadamente por zafarse, quedándose pronto sin fuerzas hasta que sus manos cayeron pesadas, dejando de resistirse.

El cuarto comenzó a derrumbarse. Motochika escuchaba claramente las voces de Shigezane y Kojuurou acusándolo, así como las miradas de los demás miembros del clan.

–Lo mataste... –decía uno, temeroso.

Katakura sacaba un tridente de algún lado, exigiendo venganza con una frase extraña.

–¡Sangre por crema! ¡Sangre por crema!

–¡Basta! –gritó al fin Chousokabe, abriendo los ojos en un lugar que le parecía familiar–. Un sueño... –suspiró, mientras revisaba los alrededores, dándose cuenta que se trataba de la sala de Shimazu.

Se levantó, aún mareado por el alcohol, y caminó al baño, deteniéndose para verse en el espejo del lavamanos. Se quitó el pañuelo que usaba por parche y se lavó la cara, tratando de ahuyentar los recuerdos del sueño. Cuando volvió la mirada al espejo, reparó en la cicatriz que por tantos años lo había acompañado, deslizando su dedo índice por ella en el reflejo.

–Bastardo... –dijo en voz baja, arrugando el entrecejo. Luego pasó los dejos por la marca blanquecina y circular que estaba en su cuello. Apenas un poco más de un mes y ya comenzaba a desaparecer.

Delineó un par de veces la circunferencia con una sonrisa amarga, recordando cómo la había obtenido, recordando las palabras posesivas que salieron de la boca de Masamune cuando lo marcó e inevitablemente visualizando a los dos jóvenes en el estudio, que se besaban ignorantes del mundo exterior.

–¿Durará esta marca lo mismo que tu interés? –cuestionó al espejo, aunque sabía que esa pregunta sólo podía responderla el Dragón.

Sabía que no podía exigirle nada, el Dragón se lo había dicho una vez; en ese momento cargaba con miles de cosas encima, quizá lo había usado como forma de escaparse de todo lo que le agobiaba. Se restregó el párpado, cansado, y regresó al sillón, quedándose sentado, mirando al techo oscuro en el silencio sepulcral del lugar.

Pensó que un par de días lejos, con la persona de la que había obtenido el título de Demonio, le ayudarían a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Detrás de la puerta del cuarto de Musashi, se podían escuchar los ronquidos del muchachito.

¿Debería culpar a Sanada Yukimura por todo? No, era una conclusión muy al estilo Mouri y, aunque quisiera, no podía odiar a la gente de Takeda.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente mandarlo al diablo? Fueron muy unidos alguna vez, sí, pero también lo era con las personas que dormían ahí y sabía que ellos lo recibirían siempre.

Sabía que Shimazu no sólo no lo juzgaba, sino que hacía lo posible por facilitarle la vida... a su dura y brusca manera. Sabía que Musashi, a pesar de sus insoportables actitudes de niño bravucón, en el fondo era un ser muy sensible y afectuoso, y sólo con él había osado portarse de esa forma. Le había dado, junto al viejo, el cariño de una familia y sin las molestas obligaciones sanguíneas.

¿Por qué regresar? En los pocos meses que llevaba bajo el mando de Date, Mouri había vuelto a interesarse en él, le habían disparado y se había quedado como un maldito perro a su lado, cosa que había evitado y jurado por tanto tiempo que jamás haría.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios le dolía tanto el siquiera pensar en alejarse?

Era cierto, Masamune había sido una luz en la oscuridad, una forma vaga pero definida a la vez, una razón para no acabar muerto en esas interminables peleas, para no ser como su madre drogadicta.

Se pregunto a sí mismo una vez más lo que Shimazu le cuestionara al principio. ¿Valía la pena?

–Date... –susurró a la oscuridad, confundido.

¿Valía la pena ser el objeto de disputa de Mouri, que se había mostrado peligrosa y brutalmente celoso y posesivo?

Incluso si a Motonari no le interesaba él como persona, sabía que no dejaría el asunto en paz porque se trataba de una de sus posesiones.

¿Por qué rayos no se conseguía otro esclavo y ya? Todas esas idioteces de que él era el único, el mejor, su favorito, el más "todo" no eran sino eso, idioteces sin asidero alguno. Eran inventos de la lengua viperina de aquel hombre traicionero, con los que había intentado retenerlo a su lado.

–¿Qué harás cuando me veas con vida? –pensó Motochika, sonriendo sarcásticamente. ¿Cómo había podido soñar con aquello? Nunca, ¡NUNCA! volvería a su lado.

No sólo no volvería porque había intentado asesinarlo, sino porque, a esas alturas, Motonari ya le caía francamente muy mal. Y se odiaba a sí mismo cada vez que se encontraba imaginando su rostro y admirando sus formas. Lo más desagradable de aquel insidioso sueño era la divina e irreal belleza que su subconsciente le había asignado a su antiguo amante.

Y por él, con sus propias manos, había dañado a su mejor amigo, a la persona que más le interesaba en este maldito mundo, a la persona que... Abrió ampliamente su ojo, sorprendido, y comenzó a reírse en voz baja para luego soltar una carcajada, incrédulo por el hilo de ideas que llevaba ese pensamiento. ¿La persona que amo?

Se miró las manos largamente. ¿Amor? ¿Era adecuado pensar eso si se estaba refiriendo a Masamune? A Bon-ten-ma-ru-sama...

Pensó en su vieja amistad y en los nuevos sucesos, en esa sonrisa retadora con la mirada llena de fuego, sus besos desesperados y en las veces en las que se revolcaron inmersos en la pasión, pero... algo era diferente. Aun cuando estaba "enamorado" de Mouri y se acostaban, no se sentía tan lleno, tan completo.

¿Date se sentiría igual al estar con él? ¿Sentiría esa misma calidez que él percibía, esa sensación de necesidad, esa dicha al sentirse lleno? O tal vez...

No, era imposible que sintiera lo mismo... Quizá la confianza y el alcohol ayudaran a su primer encuentro, quizá tan sólo se dejaba llevar por la lujuria; después de todo, el modo en que le sonreía a Sanada... Chousokabe se cubrió el rostro con la mano.

Sintió que algo se le atoraba en la garganta, provocándole un intenso dolor en la tráquea que bajaba hasta llenar su pecho de una súbita angustia, que le hizo sentir terribles y genuinas ganas de llorar.

–Lo amo... –admitió al fin, dejando que el ardiente líquido cayera y se deslizara por su mejilla.

La última vez que había sentido tal deseo de llorar y se había entregado de lleno a eso, había sido cuando Masamune se marchara, diez años atrás. Como aquella vez, dejó que las lágrimas limpiaran su alma. Lo amaba y quería permanecer a su lado, no importaba si el Dragón lo veía sólo como su amigo, como alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien en quien perderse... él cumpliría esa labor sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Si Date deseaba estar con Sanada, no se interpondría. Sólo quería verlo feliz, sin importar el costo.

Por un instante se cuestionó dónde cuadraba su felicidad, su propia realización, en todo aquello.

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle infernalmente; darse cuenta de todo eso en aquel momento, junto a la resaca del alcohol, estaba haciendo estragos en su cabeza. Guardó la última cuestión para después.

–Supongo que lo tendré que averiguar en el camino... –se dijo, acomodándose de nuevo para dormir.

El sofá de Shimazu no era cómodo ni mucho menos blando, pero en ese pequeño departamentito su alma toda encontraba consuelo, así que los almohadones duros se le asemejaron de seda rellena de plumas, sumiéndolo en un plácido sueño. Ya estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer, pero aun así se tomaría unos días para estar con su familia.

Al día siguiente, por primera vez en muchos años, el bar del Demonio permaneció cerrado. El viejo había escuchado al intranquilo Chousokabe, su risa desesperada y sus lágrimas amargas, por lo que pasó todo el día con los dos muchachos, viendo películas, hablando de todo y de nada, dándose los tres juntos el lujo de gozar su mutua compañía.

Por su parte, en la mansión Date, había llegado la hora de la comida que habían acordado junto a los principales hombres de Takeda, Sasuke y Yukimura, pero el otro hombre de confianza del Dragón no estaba ahí y nadie sabía darle razones de su existencia.

–Este maldito... Debe haber salido a beber y quién sabe dónde habrá terminado –bufó el Dragón, furioso al no tener respuesta en el celular de su amigo.

–Masamune-sama, tendremos que empezar sin él, la comida y los invitados ya están en la mesa... –advirtió su guardaespaldas y mano derecha.

Entraron al salón donde los dos jóvenes de Takeda charlaban animadamente, esperando por sus anfitriones. Kojuurou pidió a la servidumbre que retirara uno de los platos y dio alcance a su señor en la mesa.

–Disculpen, Chousokabe no podrá acompañarnos hoy –se excusó el de ojos claros, al ver cómo miraban interrogantes al sirviente.

–¿Aún está tan mal? –preguntó Sarutobi, preocupado.

–¡Ja! –se burló Masamune–. Ese bastardo salió sin decir nada y no se ha dignado a aparecer.

La risa confiada con la que respondió Sasuke lo molestó un poco, pero no dijo nada.

–Después de tanto tiempo en el hospital, debió sentirse como león enjaulado, me sorprende que haya esperado tanto para huir.

El tiempo pasó volando; terminaron de comer y continuaron charlando en la amplia sala, tomando unos tragos. Los motivos de la reunión no eran más que estrechar lazos con otros clanes. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaba anocheciendo y tuvieron que marcharse. Katakura los acompañó cortésmente a la salida mientras su señor volvía a su estudio a revisar algunos papeles. Disfrutaba sinceramente de la compañía de los otros jóvenes, pero últimamente se distraía demasiado de sus labores por una u otra cosa.

Echó una mirada perezosa a la pila de papeles que tenía que leer. Los estados de cuenta de los locales y la revisión mensual de ingresos e impuestos no eran nada atractivos. Ojeó el primer puñado con aire ausente; quien pensaba que estar en la mafia era sólo tomar un arma y disparar al aire, estaba totalmente equivocado.

Rió en voz baja al reflexionar sobre aquel pensamiento. La mafia no sólo era muerte y dinero, sino también una maldita telenovela.

Estaba cansado y le era imposible enfocarse en su trabajo, su mente divagaba sobre cómo sería todo si lo viera desde afuera... actores interpretándolos a todos ellos, las mujeres en sus hogares sintonizando el mismo canal a la misma hora, acongojadas por lo que podría pasarle a sus queridos protagonistas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo soñando despierto, pero avanzada la madrugada, Katakura llamó a su puerta.

–Es tarde, debería ir a dormir ya... –pidió el guardaespaldas amablemente, pensando que el joven había pasado el tiempo trabajando.

–De qué me serviría... –murmuró éste, recostándose en la silla.

–Me cuesta trabajo hacerlo despertar por las mañanas... –se burló Kojuurou.

–¿No sería mejor que no despertara del todo? –se burló a su vez el joven, irreverente.

Su antiguo tutor suspiró, cansado, avanzando para poder sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

–Lo he notado ausente, Masamune-sama... ¿Está bien?

Date respiró calmado por algunos segundos, meditando su respuesta.

–No... La verdad es que no, Kojuurou.

–¿Qué es lo que le está molestando?

–¿Recuerdas el día que se cargaron a Uesugi, que fuimos a verlo a las afueras? –preguntó el Dragón, meditabundo.

–Si, en las cabañas... –afirmó el guardaespaldas.

–Yo me quedé afuera con Sanada y nos pescó la lluvia, así que dormimos donde pudimos.

–Algo así pensé cuando lo vi con la ropa húmeda... –contestó Kojuurou, preguntándose a qué iba todo eso.

–Bueno... ¿Qué crees que nos quedamos haciendo toda la noche? –aquella pregunta salió como aire, susurrada, junto a un leve sonrojo bajo los ojos del yondaime.

Kojuurou observó cada expresión del joven, adivinando pronto que habían intimado. Hasta qué punto, no le importaba, pero eso justificaba muchas cosas.

–Eso explica la constante presencia del joven Tigre en nuestro hogar... –contestó con una sonrisa.

Date llevó las manos a la cara y escondió la mirada azulina tras ellas.

–I'm a dick... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –murmuró, encorvándose.

–¿Qué sucede? No se bajo qué términos quedó con Sanada...

–Es que ni siquiera sé lo que me pasa con él, es como si... como si lo conociera de otra vida, siento que me entiende sin que le diga nada, que sabe lo que hay dentro de mí sin intercambiar una sola palabra.

–Entonces, ¿qué pasa con lo que me dijo de Chousokabe? –preguntó Katakura, tratando de aclarar los pensamientos del joven–. Pareciera que quien realmente le interesa es Sanada, empiezo a pensar que su "enamoramiento" es sólo por corresponder a los sentimientos de su amigo, Masamune-sama.

–Lo he... Lo he pensado de esa forma... pero no intento corresponder nada, no lo sé, eso... no es mi estilo, darle atención a alguien por lástima o cosas así –se defendió el Dragón, frunciendo el ceño–. Tal vez sólo estoy confundiendo lo que siento, después de todo... Chika es mi único amigo...

–Debe pensar bien qué es lo que desea. Dudo que el joven Sanada sea alguien rencoroso, creo que entenderá cualquiera que sea su decisión, después de todo es discípulo de Takeda... –agregó lo último con cierta gracia–. En cuanto a Chousokabe, pues... usted lo conoce mejor que yo, no hace falta que se lo diga.

Masamune entrelazó las manos y apoyó el mentón sobre ellas, pensativo.

–Lo único que le recomiendo es que piense con la cabeza, no sería bueno que tomara una desición por el... "calor del momento"...

–Sabes que siempre pienso con la cabeza. ¿Cuándo he hecho lo contrario? –el único ojo de Date brilló, amenazante–. Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido renunciando a mi corazón... y lo sabes muy bien...

Kojuurou resopló, cansado. Siempre a la defensiva...

–No me parece que lo haya hecho cuando pasó la noche con Sanada, y tampoco cuando dejó que Chousokabe supiera que hay algo entre ustedes –sus palabras eran serias, pero no atacantes.

–¿Que qué...? –el yondaime entreabrió los labios, incrédulo–. ¿Chika sabe esto?

–¿No le parece raro que se haya ausentado casi por dos días? –Kojuurou recordó la desesperación que había mostrado el asesino–. No creo que sepa exactamente qué es lo que pasa, pero al menos sus sospechas son cercanas.

El rostro de Masamune mostraba una expresión de sincera sorpresa. Había estado tan ensimismado en sus propios asuntos, que no había notado nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

–Para alguien que lo conoce tan bien como él, es fácil notar sus cambios de humor, Masamune-sama... y quien provoca esos cambios no es tan difícil de adivinar...

–¿Tanto se me nota...?

La voz del joven destilaba amargura.

–No es eso exactamente... Sólo lo sabría alguien que lo conoce bien... –dijo Kojuurou, llevándose la mano a la barbilla–. Necesita descansar, pensar tranquilamente y aclarar sus ideas, lo que realmente quiere... Pero ahora, vaya a dormir.

–Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera predecirme así más que tú –susurró Date, sin moverse.

–No sé qué tanto pueda ver Chousokabe a través de usted, pero al menos puede distinguir una sonrisa cálida y sincera... y ésa es la que ha mostrado estos últimos días, sólo al joven Tigre de Kai.

Masamune resopló, sintiéndose entre amargado y frustrado.

–Shit...

–Él se fue para aclarar sus propios pensamientos, o al menos eso espero... –comentó el hombre de cabellos lacios, poniéndose de pie para tomar algunos de los papeles que estaban en el escritorio de su señor–. Vaya a descansar o no será capaz de terminar esto. Y como están las cosas, no se puede dar el lujo de dejar su trabajo a medias.

–No tengo sueño –murmuró el joven, encendiendo un cigarrillo–. Ve tú a dormir si estás cansado.

Kojuurou estaba sinceramente agotado, pero no podía dejar solo a su señor.

–No mucho... ¿Desea que le haga compañía?

–No. Ve.

–Muy bien... –aceptó el sirviente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia–. Buenas noches, Masamune-sama... y ánimo, sólo necesita pensar claramente...

Dio media vuelta y se retiró a sus aposentos.

Después de la partida de su guardaespaldas, un silencio sepulcral llenaba la mansión. Pasaban de las tres y toda la gente dormía, dejándolo solo en el planeta de la consciencia.

Masamune dejó escapar el humo de sus pulmones y caminó a la ventana, para abrirla y dejar entrar el frío viento de esa noche sin estrellas. Apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, respiró hondamente el aire de la noche. Maldijo a los estúpidos sentimientos y perdió la mirada en el cielo oscurecido.

El amanecer lo recibió en ese lugar. Sólo se retiró cuando la servidumbre fue a informarle que el desayuno estaba listo.

Al llegar al comedor, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa al ver a su viejo amigo sentado a la mesa, feliz y relajado, hablando de alguna banalidad con Kojuurou. Tampoco pudo evitar sentirse miserable cuando el llamado Demonio le sonrió tan cálidamente.


	17. Episodio 17

Se repitió una y otra vez que no debía tener miedo, que sólo era una reunión con alguien que no conocía, que no era más que un territorio ajeno al que no pertenecía. ¿Cuántas veces había lidiado con situaciones así y había salido bien parado? Tenía la inteligencia, ciertamente, y el carisma para tener éxito en casi cualquier condición. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de temblar entonces? ¿Por qué sus manos blancas se empeñaban en sudar fríamente, a pesar de que los guantes de tela sedosa las cubrían?

Quizás era el misterio de quienes lo rodeaban, de la forma discreta en que lo habían llevado a esa mansión escondida y el sepulcral silencio del que habían hecho gala. Sólo uno de los hombres, embutidos en trajes negros con camisas blancas y corbatas rojas, le había hablado, y sólo una vez. Le había comunicado que su señor deseaba verlo.

Mouri había tragado muy duro al acceder. No conocía al hombre del que le hablaban, pero no parecía estar en posición de negarse. Sin decir una palabra o moverse un centímetro, aquella tropa lo había paralizado, había tomado por sorpresa a sus histéricos nervios.

Se trataba de una mansión construida hacía ya mucho tiempo, muy bien mantenida y aún mostrando su hermoso estilo feudal. Aunque la noche había caído hacía menos de una hora, la oscuridad en que aquella casa estaba sumida despertaba un resquemor helado en la nuca de Motonari. Densa neblina brumosa, brillando en un color verde pálido bajo las luces frías del jardín, daba a todo el parque una sensación de muerte y hechicería.

Recorrió el sendero de gravilla pisando despacio, como con miedo de ser oído. Las pisadas de sus acompañantes apenas se escuchaban. El líder de Aki se sintió como en medio de una tenebrosa marcha de espíritus, apariciones que muy poco tenían de humanas.

Finalmente ingresaron a la edificación, que estaba en la misma penumbra aterradora que el jardín. Motonari se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y siguió a aquel único que le había hablado, mientras éste lo conducía por el laberinto de pasillos ensombrecidos.

La voz monocorde del hombre se oyó, apenas en un susurro.

–Nuestro amo está débil, hoy es el primer día que se le permite levantarse de la cama. Apreciaremos que comprenda que lo reciba así.

–Por supuesto –accedió el de traje verde oscuro, tratando de parecer calmado.

El sirviente descorrió lentamente una puerta e indicó con un gesto a Motonari que entrara. Una ventana dejaba pasar la luz del exterior, que se difundía vagamente por la habitación dándole un enfermizo tono verduzco y apagado. El visitante necesitó todo su valor para poner un pie adentro del cuarto, pero finalmente lo hizo. Cuando hubo entrado, el sirviente cerró rápidamente la puerta, como para impedirle el escape. Mouri sintió que un escalofrío incontrolable lo sacudía por completo, pero pronto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz mórbida y pudo distinguir a una persona sentada en un futón, en el centro de la habitación. Estaba encorvada sobre sí misma.

–Espero que mis hombres no lo hayan asustado –dijo suavemente el enfermo, arrastrando las palabras con cierta dificultad–. Como comprenderá, no puedo salir muy a menudo.

–No es molestia alguna para mí –declaró Mouri, con una voz que salió aguda aunque él no lo quiso, sin atreverse a moverse.

–Relájese. Puede sentarse, si gusta –lo invitó el hombre en el futón. Motonari obedeció y se arrodilló despacio.

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó lentamente, como si temiese dañar al enfermo por hablar demasiado alto.

–Sólo soy un hombre que desea servir a un bien mayor... pero cuyas circunstancias no son las más venturosas... –al percatarse de que Mouri retrocedía instintivamente, se apresuró a seguir hablando–. No se preocupe, Mouri. Esta enfermedad no es contagiosa.

El de cabellos oscuros apretó los labios, temblando imperceptiblemente.

–Mi nombre es Ootani Yoshitsugu –prosiguió el enfermo, cuyas vendas, que cubrían todo su cuerpo, eran ahora visibles para Mouri–. Durante mucho tiempo fui asesor de Toyotomi, hasta que mi dolencia me obligó a evitar al resto de la humanidad.

El castaño abrió los ojos ampliamente, sorprendido, y un terrible temor se apoderó de su pecho al escuchar aquel nombre. ¿Acaso era su turno? Tras derrocar a Uesugi, ¿continuarían uno a uno con todos los demás? Aclaró su garganta, tratando de ocultar su miedo, y respondió con lo que esperaba fuera una voz firme.

–Y... ¿Qué es lo que necesita de mí? No encuentro razón alguna por la cual tuviera que convocarme, Ootani-san...

–Es... ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Una corazonada –reflexionó el hombre vendado, observando unas esferas de cristal que descansaban sobre un almohadón, al lado del futón.

–¿Corazonada? –repitió Mouri, con el entrecejo arrugado–. ¿De qué habla?

–Takenaka Hanbei es una persona muy capaz, muy inteligente, un estratega insuperable... Pero no tiene la experiencia que yo tengo, y no es capaz de ver más allá de ciertos hechos –dijo Ootani, arrastrando el almohadón hacia la cama con dificultad. Una vez que logró levantarlo y ponerlo sobre su regazo, comenzó a jugar diestramente con las siete esferas, haciendo girar tres en cada mano y pasando la restante de un lado al otro.

La escena, junto a la apariencia de su anfitrión, le daba un aire tétrico. Motonari, aun con su personalidad escéptica, tragó duro, pareciéndole demasiado místico el cuadro.

Observó con atención. Extrañamente, muy en su interior esperaba que ocurriera algo increíble. Cuando recuperó un tanto de su compostura, se atrevió a preguntar:

–A... ¿A qué hechos se refiere? He de suponer que la información que me otorgue no será gratuita...

–No me interesa el dinero, Mouri. Tengo mucho, y no ha alargado mi vida ni me salvará de mi patético destino –replicó el enfermo, sin dejar de girar las esferas–. Sólo quiero compartir con el mundo el sufrimiento que me aqueja.

El castaño guardó silencio por unos momentos, analizando las probabilidades. Después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a que algo fuera gratis. Si no se trataba de dinero, siempre era otra cosa, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

–Lo escucho entonces –aceptó, desconfiado.

–Mouri... Quiero que se una a nosotros –fue la sencilla petición de Ootani.

–¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí y qué es lo que obtendré de ustedes? –Motonari sabía que negarse no era una opción. Después de intentar comunicarse con Takeda y Uesugi, supo que el Dragón los había puesto en su contra, pero aun así no se dejaría ver débil ante nadie.

–Dígame... –la voz del hombre vendado era como la de un hechicero, sutil y manipuladora–. Está solo ahora, ¿no es verdad?

–Sí –fue la seca respuesta del castaño.

–Los beneficios de estar a nuestro lado son... bastante más grandes que lo que podría perder si Hideyoshi-sama decide acabar con su familia –continuó Ootani, como si fuera un asunto completamente trivial.

–¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? –repitió una vez más. Fuera cual fuera la condición, definitivamente era mejor que ir a la cárcel o terminar muerto, pero quería saber en qué se estaba metiendo.

–Su presencia, su inteligencia, sus conocimientos, a cambio de protegerlo de los demás y, por supuesto, gozando de los privilegios de estar en el bando vencedor.

Ootani levantó la vista de sus esferas y miró a Motonari con sus ojos de rojo brillante.

–Claro que siempre existe la posibilidad de que no ganemos –añadió, sin quitarle la mirada de encima–, usted es listo y sabe que no puede uno dar nada por sentado. Ser de los nuestros acarreará esa posibilidad. Decida pensando en eso también.

–Muy cierto, nunca se pueden dar por sentado el futuro... Aceptaré su oferta, estoy seguro de que están al tanto de a qué se dedica mi zona... ¿Podré seguir con mis negocios libremente?

–Como le he dicho, sólo deseamos de usted lo que pueda servirnos contra los demás líderes. Sobre sus negocios... tendrá que discutirlo personalmente con Hideyoshi-sama. Takenaka tiene algunos recelos con respecto a eso, y Toyotomi no aceptará ningún acuerdo que no satisfaga a Takenaka –respondió el enfermo, dejando las esferas sobre el almohadón de nuevo y empujándolo fuera de la cama.

–Entiendo... ¿Cómo o cuándo me puedo poner en contacto con ellos? Sé que esta reunión es por pura voluntad suya, Ootani-san –Motonari respiró, un poco más relajado–. Me gustaría dejar todo en su lugar antes de que decidan dar su siguiente paso.

–Hideyoshi-sama confía en mí, y sabe que cada cosa que hago en pos de su ideal no oculta segundas intenciones –la voz de Ootani había cobrado un leve matiz de ira–. No decido nada por mi propio bienestar, puesto que ya estoy perdido.

El cambio en el tono usado por el enfermo intimidó un poco a Mouri.

–No lo quise hacerlo sonar de ese modo... Pero sí me gustaría poder encontrarme pronto con él para arreglar todos los pormenores...

–Yo me ocuparé de ponerlo al tanto –sentenció Yoshitsugu–. Tendrá noticias nuestras.

–Se lo agradezco... –Mouri hizo una forzada reverencia cuando vio aparecer por la puerta al hombre que lo había escoltado al principio–. Hasta pronto, Ootani-san.

El dueño de casa no respondió, encorvado sobre sí y perdido en sus negros pensamientos.

Mientras más se alejaba de esa habitación, de esa casa, sentía el alma volver a su cuerpo. Ciertamente nunca había creído en lo sobrenatural, pero todo lo que rodeaba a ese hombre estaba envuelto por el misticismo.

Una vez que percibió la presencia llena de vida alejándose de su habitación, Ootani llamó a otro sirviente y le encargó que transmitiera las nuevas a Takenaka Hanbei.

Era tarde, en el departamento del centro, cuando sonó el teléfono. La tenue luz que se colaba por el balcón, proveniente de millares de luminarias y carteles de neón perdidos en el mar de edificios, alcanzó para que la mano blanca de Hanbei encontrara su celular.

–Hable –pidió, con voz cansada. El mensaje recibido lo despertó un poco–. ¿Cómo? Sí. Mmh... Sí. Dígale a Yoshitsugu-san que yo arreglaré eso. ¿Eh? –hizo una pausa, escuchando–. Sí. Sí. Hasta luego.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y rodó sobre la cama para apoyarse en la figura que descansaba a su lado.

–¿Quién era a esta hora? –preguntó la voz pesada pero tranquila de Hideyoshi.

–Uno de los sirvientes de Yoshitsugu-san. Ha propuesto a Mouri unirse a nosotros... y aceptó.

–Es un hombre muy listo, nos serían de ayuda sus conocimientos, pero... –Toyotomi acarició con sus robustos dedos la nuca de su delicado compañero–. ¿Estás de acuerdo con dejarlo a sus anchas?

–Motonari-kun quiere reunirse con nosotros para saber eso mismo. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? –inquirió Hanbei con voz calmada, dibujando erráticas formas sobre el torso de Toyotomi con los dedos.

El hombre se tomó un largo minuto, pensando en silencio con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del suave contacto.

–Sabe que no tiene más opciones... –dijo al fin–. Podemos disminuir su mercado, hacerlo más clandestino... Pero si queremos contar con su entero apoyo, no podemos censurarlo del todo.

–Lo sé... Pero sabes que no soporto lo que hace –murmuró Hanbei, llevando su brazo sobre la cintura del otro y abrazándolo con fuerza–. No has visto los rostros de las niñas que llevan a esos burdeles. Jóvenes que nunca han estado con un hombre, forzadas a hacer cosas degradantes... Ninguna mujer merece eso...

Toyotomi se giró sobre su costado para poder abrazar protectoramente a la delgada figura y besar su frente.

–Sólo aceptaremos el trato si tú estás completamente de acuerdo...

Deslizó su mano para dejarla descansando en la cadera de Hanbei y continuó:

–Ciertamente, contar con el apoyo de uno de ellos nos facilitaría las cosas, pero no es indispensable.

–Pero es el más inteligente de los cuatro –susurró el de cabellos canos, oliendo el recio aroma del cuello de Hideyoshi.

–Aconsejaría que aceptáramos su ayuda por ahora, después ver si nos conviene mantenerlo como aliado... Pero sólo y únicamente si estás seguro de querer lidiar con ello.

Takenaka pensó por un largo minuto, mientras su mano delgada bajaba por la cadera de Hideyoshi y acariciaba suavemente uno de sus glúteos.

–Lo obligaremos a retirar a las mujeres vírgenes de sus burdeles, como primer paso –dijo al fin, sin dejar de tocarlo–. Ésa será nuestra única condición por ahora. Luego, cuando todo esté consumado... derribaremos del todo su negocio. No pienso hacer concesiones con ninguno de ellos –finalizó, muy serio y amenazante.

Hideyoshi sonrió por el justo deseo de su amante, antes de juntar sus labios en un beso deseoso, lleno de amor.


	18. Episodio 18

Un mes pasó rápidamente. Todos estaban inmersos en sus propios asuntos, aunque alertas a cualquier muestra que pudiera dar el enemigo.

Las cosas en casa de los Date seguían un ritmo tranquilo, casi una rutina. Las visitas de Sanada eran continuas y Chousokabe volvía a la línea del deber poco a poco, pues sus heridas, con la constante supervisión de Kojuurou, iban sanando rápidamente. El Demonio no se sentía cómodo entre los dos líderes, pero lo tomaba con calma y se retiraba sin llamar la atención, casi indiferente ante los ojos de su señor, quien comenzaba a sentirse molesto por eso.

Un día, después de su primer trabajo fuera de la casa, Motochika llegó agotado pero no presento su reporte al instante, pues Masamune y Kojuurou tenían una conferencia con Uesugi por teléfono. Se quedó sentado en la sala, relajándose, dejando que la música del estéreo invadiera su cuerpo.

Después de varias canciones, sonó una muy conocida melodía, haciéndole cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se apoyaba contra el respaldo del sillón. Por más alegre que intentara parecer en las íltimas semanas, todo su alrededor se empeñaba en hacerlo hundirse en sus patéticos sentimientos.

–Parezco una adolescente... –maldijo por lo bajo, mientras aquella voz profunda llenaba la habitación.

Permaneció en esa posición, tarareando entre dientes.

–I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a sun in somebody else's sky, but why...

–That's depressing... –lo interrumpió una voz, haciéndole voltear de golpe.

–Hey... –Motochika se incorporó sobre el asiento, para saludar con una sonrisa cansada al castaño.

–Hey... –respondió el otro, rodeando el sillón para sentarse a un lado de su amigo.

–¿Qué dice el viejo...

–¿Por qué me estas evitando? –lo cortó el Dragón.

La rudeza de la pregunta sacó de lugar a Motochika, a quien le tomó un par de segundos seguir el hilo de la conversación.

–¿D-De qué hablas? No te estoy evitando.

–¿Sí? No parece, por cómo te guardas de hablarme cuando estamos en la misma habitación, o las "desaparecidas" que te pegas en cualquier momento.

Chousokabe arrugó el entrecejo con confusión y nervios. Ciertamente no estaba listo para hablar con él de "sentimientos", o más bien esperaba no tener que hacerlo nunca.

–Estas paranoico, voy contigo a todos lados, hago lo que me piden y voy a pasar el rato a veces contigo... –el Demonio se encogió de hombros en su lugar y murmuró sin querer–: Obviamente no me gusta hacer mal tercio cuando estás ocupado...

–¿Mal tercio? ¿Y por qué deberías tener ese papel? Eres mi mejor amigo.

El Demonio rió por lo bajo incredulo. "¿En serio me harás decírtelo?", se preguntó.

–Sabes a qué me refiero, no me necesitas cuando tienes visitas.

–¿Le tienes celos a Sanada? –la pregunta de Masamune fue como todo en él; filosa y directa.

El de cabello cano apretó las manos en sus rodillas, no muy seguro de cómo contestar o de siquiera querer contestar.

–Eso no importa...

–A mí me importa.

–Soy tu amigo y estoy contigo... No me interpondré con lo que te haga feliz por cosas estúpidas como los celos –la respuesta fue automática, como si se la hubiera repetido a sí mismo muchas veces.

Date sopesó el contenido de esas palabras.

–Ahora quisiera saber lo que verdaderamente piensas, si eres tan amable –pidió, con toda la gentileza de la que fue capaz.

Chousokabe lo miró largamente, queriendo suprimir las emociones que amenazaban con explotar y traspasar su pecho con un "te amo" agresivo y claro.

–Sí –fue todo lo que atinó a responder.

Masamune suspiró sonoramente, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón y cubriéndose el rostro con la mano.

El otro le hizo cosquillas, picoteando su costado hasta que el yondaime se giró para verlo, fastidiado.

–No pongas esa cara... Estoy bien, en serio.

El de cabello castaño se revolvió en el asiento, molesto.

–No hagas eso –refunfuñó, frunciendo la boca–. Te estoy hablando muy en serio.

–Yo también... –respondió Motochika, deteniendo su acoso–. Mira, lo que dije la última vez...

Se mordió el labio inferior, apenado, con miedo, y miró hacia otro lado.

–No quiero que lo tomes como un impedimento, se me escapó de la boca...

–Si lo dijiste es porque lo sientes –Masamune había ladeado la cabeza hacia él y lo miraba con una expresión difícil de definir, entre amistosa y triste–. Tú no me mentirías...

El joven Demonio se sentía como un niño en el punto de mira en ese instante. Respiró pesadamente, sin atreverse a encararlo aún.

–Ciertamente no lo haría...

–No sé qué decirte, realmente. No... No quiero lastimarte más, ni física ni emocionalmente –susurró Date, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente–. Tú has sido demasiado bueno conmigo.

–No te pido que me correspondas, no sé a qué viene eso ahora...

–Chika... Aunque te quieras hacer el desentendido, yo sé cuánto te he herido, cuánto te estoy hiriendo ahora –la mano fuerte del Dragón había tomado por la muñeca al Demonio–. ¿Piensas que voy a tragarme esa basura de que no te pasa nada si ando con otra persona delante tuyo?

–Y qué mierda quieres que te diga... ¡¿Eh? –Chousokabe elevó la voz sin querer, mirándolo al fin–. ¿No lo veas? ¿Quédate conmigo? ¡¿Eso qué demonios va a cambiar?

–Al menos sabría qué rayos te pasa, en vez de no entender por qué te portas como quinceañera despechada –replicó Masamune, manteniendo su voz calmada.

Chousokabe lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, dejando sus narices a escasos centímetros. Cada uno podía respirar el aliento del otro. Motochika dijo con voz baja, casi amenazadora:

–¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? Bien... Me pasa que te amo, amo cada maldita partícula de tu ser, cada una de tus idioteces, ¿si me duele verte con Sanada? Maldita sea, me hierve la sangre de imaginarte otra vez besándolo... –soltó su agarre, despacio, tratando de relajarse un poco, sin moverse del lugar.

El Dragón abrió mucho el ojo, respirando pesadamente, sonoramente. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Un sudor frío se depositó en su piel y la volvió de un tono pálido.

El rostro de Motochika estaba rojo, por la rabia contenida y la desesperación. Lentamente comenzó a separarse hasta quedar sentado en su lugar original.

El yondaime apretó los labios, escondiendo la mirada detrás de su cabello oscuro.

–Cuando te pregunté si no había sido un error que volviéramos a vernos... fue porque temí que esto pasaría...

–¿Temías que me enamorara de ti? –preguntó Chousokabe, aún molesto, desde su lugar.

–Sí, porque si eso pasaba, te iba a lastimar.

–No pido nada de ti, Masamune, si toda esta situación te molesta... Bueno, no tienes mucho de qué preocuparte... Pensé que algo así pasaría así que he estado buscando dónde mudarme...

–No –lo cortó el del parche negro–. No quiero que te vayas.

–No te entiendo... –admitió Motochika, restregándose la cara con una mano–. Dices que me haces daño, pero te niegas a dejarme ir... Sabes que, si me mudo, no dejaría tu lado... Tan sólo sería un lugar para vivir...

–Es porque me importas, y porque sé que te lastimo, que quiero arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas –replicó Masamune–. Pero si tú no quieres estar aquí, estás en todo tu derecho de irte cuando quieras. No puedo forzarte, después de todo... aunque quisiera.

Motochika se giró en su lugar, para apoyar un codo en el respaldo y quedar de frente a Masamune.

–¿Por qué me quieres aquí, Dokuganryu?

–Eres mi amigo... –las palabras salieron como aire.

Chousokabe se inclinó, con el semblante totalmente serio, y tomó con la mano el rostro del Dragón, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

–¿Por qué me quieres aquí, Masamune?

Date respiró hondo, cerrando el ojo. Frunció levemente el ceño.

Había algo en su interior que gritaba, pero sabía que no era sincero. No podía mentirle a Motochika, mas sabía que la verdad sólo lo lastimaría más y lo alejaría de su lado.

–Chika, yo...

El joven cano podía ver lo contrariado que estaba su amigo y lo dejó ir con un suspiro. ¿Cómo podía amar tanto a ese idiota?

–Déjalo así... –concluyó, poniéndose de pie y estirando su cuerpo, haciendo tronar algunas vértebras en el proceso.

–No, no huyas de esto –pidió Date, con voz lastimera.

–No estoy huyendo... –replicó Chousokabe, yendo a apagar el estéreo. Regresó al sillón, quedándose de pie frente a Date–. Pero no me quieres decir las cosas claras, yo ya respondí lo que exigiste saber...

–No sé qué es lo que pasa conmigo –el de cabello castaño se dobló sobre sí mismo, apoyando los codos en las piernas–. No sé si es nuestra amistad la que habla, el hecho de que te conozco desde hace más de quince años, o si realmente... estoy enamorado de ti...

El corazón del Demonio se estrujo con aquellas palabras, pero no podía vivir de un "tal vez".

–¿Qué sientes por Sanada?

–Tampoco lo sé –la voz de Date flotaba en el aire de la habitación como un débil susurro–. Sólo... Sólo me atrae, como si lo hubiese conocido en otra vida y sintiera que puede entenderme sin que diga una palabra, como si pudiese ver a través de mí.

Juntó las manos, sin moverse.

–Es algo que hace que mi corazón se dispare... como si sólo hubiese vivido para que llegase ese momento...

Motochika lo miraba, sereno, aunque por dentro sentía como cada pedazo de su alma se desmoronaba en pequeños fragmentos. Hizo uso de todo su coraje y fuerza para poder esbozar una sonrisa convincente.

–Entonces, deberías aprovecharlo...

–¿Por qué te gusta torturarme...? –Masamune levantó el rostro, donde su único ojo brillaba inundado por las lágrimas–. No me hagas esto, Chika... golpéame, insúltame, lárgate si eso quieres... pero no pongas esa sonrisa... cuando todo dentro tuyo debe estar muriendo...

El joven cano no cambió su expresión, pues sabía que si la dejaba ir no podría salir de la desesperación y no quería hundir a su amado con él.

–Hace tiempo decidí que permanecería a tu lado del modo que lo decidieras... Como tu amante, amigo, sirviente... no importa... Sólo quiero verte bien...

El Dragón bajó la vista y la cara, tragándose esas lágrimas a la fuerza.

–¿Quieres que deje de verlo...? –preguntó, casi sin voz.

–No... Quiero que hagas lo que te haga feliz a ti y que dejes de sentir culpa por mí... Soy un niño grande, puedo cuidarme solo... –empezaban a temblarle los labios a Motochika, llegando al límite de su actuación.

Masamune se levantó de golpe, acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Chousokabe y lo abrazó con fuerza, con manos nerviosas, apretándolo muy fuerte contra sí.

El otro tragó duro y cerró su ojo.

–No, basta, no lo hagas más difícil, no me hagas perder la fuerza para dejarte ir –pensaba, incapaz de decir una sola palabra, correspondiendo al abrazo suavemente y comenzando a temblar.

Las manos de Masamune se movieron y recorrieron suavemente el cuello de Motochika, sosteniendo su rostro con suavidad y apoyando sus labios finos sobre los del Demonio.

Lentamente, despacio, movió la lengua y articuló un beso dulce y calmado, mientras acariciaba con afecto el cabello cano.

El Demonio correspondió a cada caricia hasta que la alerta de un derrumbe emocional lo hizo recapacitar, huyendo lentamente de esa boca amenazante.

–Pue... Puede vernos alguien –fue su excusa, sabiendo que había una imagen que mantener para el clan.

–No me importa. Yo soy el yondaime... –Date lo estrechó con fuerza, escondiendo la nariz en su cuello–. Te quiero, Chika... No puedo negar eso... No puedo olvidarlo...

El tibio aliento contra su cuello le provocaba escalofríos, intensificados por las palabras que salían con el. Abrazó con fuerza al otro, acariciando su espalda, deseando alargar ese momento por siempre.

–Dame... Dame tiempo para pensar, necesito aclarar mi cabeza, todo es... todo ha sido tan difícil y confuso... –Date se apretó aún más contra el Demonio, pudiendo sentir los latidos de su corazón sobre su propio pecho–. Lo que decida será definitivo, si luego me arrepiento no habrá vuelta atrás, no lo mereces... ninguno de los dos merece que lo lastime así.

Chousokabe se separó apenas para besar sus labios con necesidad, aceptando la petición del castaño y llenándose de esa deliciosa sensación de la que se había privado desde hacía tiempo.

Una voz molesta que se aclaraba la garganta llamo la atención de los muchachos. Yoshihime cruzaba la sala claramente fastidiada.

–¿Ahora te revuelcas con tus sirvientes? Que decepcionado estaría tu padre... –balbuceaba la mujer, siguiendo su camino al jardín. En su demencia había dejado de prestarle atención al mundo, sólo hablaba para sí misma.

Masamune chasqueó la lengua, soltando despacio a Motochika.

El de cabello cano suspiró, resignado, y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse.

–Necesito hablar con Kojuurou, te veré después... –se despidió sin verlom pues no confiaba en el conflicto de emociones en su pecho.

Masamune vio como se alejaba su amigo, cayéndole encima al fin, el peso de toda esa conversación.


	19. Episodio 19

Le asustaba el modo en que las cosas se iban dando ahora. Aunque antes tuviese más enemigos y menos certezas, el hecho de saberse incluido en un grupo numeroso no contribuía precisamente a que se sintiera más seguro.

Lo peor para Mouri Motonari era no tener la absoluta certeza de que iba a sobrevivir. Sabía que Hideyoshi sólo tenía que levantar un puño para acabar con él, que lo haría si su adorado Hanbei se lo pidiera parpadeando con sus largas pestañas; y esa incertidumbre lo agobiaba.

Sin embargo, encontró algo de sosiego en las visitas que hizo luego al misterioso Ootani. Éste le hizo ver otras perspectivas de las cosas y, aunque no podía decirse que ambos consideraran al otro como un amigo, al menos sabían que se beneficiaban de intercambiar conocimiento.

Takenaka lo había reunido al fin con Toyotomi, y Mouri había tenido que agachar la cabeza para aceptar las condiciones impuestas por éste. Era humillante, era vergonzoso, pero era lo que debía hacer para sobrevivir. Más adelante podría cobrarse su parte sin ningún problema.

Le había sorprendido ciertamente la aparición de Matsunaga en papel de aliado, y no dejaba de confundirlo el rol del joven Mitsunari en todo aquello. Pronto aprendió, sin embargo, que el primero no sólo estaba complacido con las recompensas que obtenía, sino que le fascinaba estar en los entretelones de las intrigas que se urdían en la ciudad. Disfrutaba con placer casi morboso las consecuencias que cada acto parecía desatar.

En cuanto al jovencito de cabellera plateada, Mouri entendió rápido la devoción absoluta e incuestionable que derrochaba hacia sus dos benefactores, hacia Hideyoshi principalmente, y comprendió pronto cómo dominarlo. Aunque no podía hacerlo, su mente ávida y veloz ya había analizado cómo aprovecharlo.

Una tarde, mientras regresaba de una reunión en un hotel del centro, pidió a su chofer que se detuviera y le comprara algunas golosinas. No solía comer dulces, pero sentía que por alguna razón los necesitaba ese día.

Mientras el conductor cumplía con el pedido, Mouri miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla polarizada cuando vio pasar a una pareja que llamó poderosamente su atención. Uno era el ya conocido guardaespaldas de Date, que paseaba con la frente bien alta y expresión de solemnidad, envuelto en su elegante gabardina oscura. El otro... Los ojos de Motonari se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras apretaba los labios con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron blancos, respirando con fuerza para dejar ir aquel nombre tan odiado y amado a la vez:

–Motochika...

El muchacho se veía vivaz, no como alguien que hubiese estado camino a la muerte. Iba distraído como siempre, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta purpura, caminando apenas detras del otro.

Mouri apoyó la mano enguantada sobre la ventanilla, crispando los dedos con nerviosismo.

–No puede ser... –masculló, agitado–. Yo... Yo lo...

Kojuurou se detuvo para entrar a la misma tienda donde estaba el chofer, dejando al joven Chousokabe esperando en la entrada con cara de aburrimiento. Se acariciaba el costado con un gesto de fastidio o dolor; pero, fuera de eso, era el mismo de siempre.

El interior del coche hervía simplemente por el calor que dejaba escapar el señor de Aki. No supo por qué, no supo cómo, pero pronto su mano abrió la portezuela con violencia, saliendo del coche a los tumbos.

Sus largas piernas temblaban, pero logró acortar la distancia que lo separaba del joven con varias zancadas.

–Tú... –gruñó, llamando la atención de Motochika–. ¡Tú...!

Transpiraba copiosamente y sus ojos pardos mostraban un destello homicida. Sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus dientes apretados daban a su rostro un extrañísimo aire de locura, uno que nadie había visto nunca en él.

El joven cano tensó todo su cuerpo en cuanto lo vio, recorriendo primero su cuerpo una increible sensación de asombro y miedo que luego fue reemplazada por una de desprecio y lo que podría decirse supervivencia. El Demonio sacó su arma, apuntando el cañón al pecho del señor de Aki sin pensar en dónde estaban o lo que podría provocar. Se quedó muy quieto, como estatua, midiendo la reacción del otro.

Mouri se detuvo, abriendo mucho los ojos y respirando entrecortadamente con la boca entreabierta. Sus manos, levantadas a la altura de sus costillas, temblaban con fuerza.

Se escucharon gritos de personas que comenzaban a correr en dirección opuesta, haciendo un gran lío en toda la calle.

Kojuurou y el chofer salían de la tienda en ese instante, pero ambos reaccionaron de igual manera, petrificándose en la puerta del negocio.

La lucha de miradas que sostuvieron el ojo azul y los ojos pardos duró una eternidad para ambos. Las cejas de Motonari se habían combado en una rabiosa expresión, mientras volvía a unir los dientes para apretarlos con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a chirriar. El aire salía, pesado y sonoro, por su nariz.

–Perdiste... Otra vez... –escupió Motochika al fin, apretando lentamente el gatillo.

El destino estaba en contra de su venganza y puso un obstaculo en el camino. Las sirenas de fondo y un hombre de negro que caía sobre sus rodillas despues del disparo.

Una inhalación, ése fue todo el tiempo que el joven cano le dio al hombre de cabellos castaños. Sólo un leve aspirar de aire otorgó a Motonari, quien llevó sus ojos del chofer caído al desgarbado pordiosero que había intentado herirlo.

Los uniformados se acercaban, esquivando pesadamente a toda la gente que corría en contra. Katakura tomó por el hombro al joven para sacarlo de su trance.

–¡Tenemos que irnos! Masamune-sama se encargará de él... –pero Motochika estaba petrificado, incapaz de moverse, bloqueado al exterior. El guardaespaldas tuvo que apretar con su enorme mano el costado derecho del joven, lo que le hizo proferir un enorme grito y despertar–. ¡Vámonos!

Mouri observaba todo con los ojos desorbitados.

–¡Te voy a matar de verdad! –bramó, histérico–. ¡Maldito pordiosero! ¡Maldigo el día en que te dejé entrar en mi casa!

Chousokabe corría detras de Kojuurou, apenas mirando por sobre su hombro para ver al alterado castaño que gritaba desaforadamente. Cuando tuvo cerca a los policías, Mouri subió a su auto y condujo a toda velocidad, arrollando a un par de personas en el camino.

El viento que entraba por la ventanilla agitaba los cabellos húmedos por el sudor, pegándolos a su rostro. Sus manos estaban tan mojadas que los guantes comenzaban a filtrar la transpiración.

–Lo mataré... Lo mataré –era todo lo que podía pensar, obnubilado.

Hanbei acababa de tomar una ducha y se estaba secando el cabello cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesada del baño.

–Hola –respondió, cansado.

–Señor, hay problemas en el centro... –decia una voz entrecortada al otro lado de la línea–. Hubo disparos en plena plaza... –rl ruido de fondo no le permitia oír el resto de la información, quién estaba involucrado, nada más.

–Qué... –murmuró el de cabellos claros, separando el teléfono de su oreja pues los ruidos lastimaban su oído. Miró el aparato con extrañeza.

Toyotomi se le acercó con su toalla en la mano, dispuesto a bañarse también.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, observando a su compañero.

–No estoy seguro... –dijo Takenaka, buscando el control de la televisión para sintonizar el noticiero.

Nada. Aún no trascendía la noticia, por lo que Toyotomi decidió tomar cartas sin decir absolutamente nada.

Tras algunas llamadas rápidas, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento. Hanbei lo siguió, envuelto en su bata color lila.

–¿Adónde vas? –preguntó, con un tono entre preocupado y autoritario.

–Parece que no podremos demorarnos más, Hanbei... –analizó el hombre–. Por favor, comunicate con Mitsunari, voy a ver a Matsunaga.

–Hideyoshi... ¿Qué está pasando?

–Parece que los Date atacaron a Mouri en medio de la calle, hay un par de muertos, los detalles no los conozco... –Toyotomi acarició el costado del fragil rostro de su mariposa–. Es la perfecta oportunidad para aplastarlos a todos ellos... Si ocurren cosas en casa del gobernador, se lo podremos atribuir a los inconformes mafiosos con los que estaba envuelto.

–Es... verdad –susurró Hanbei, abriendo mucho sus ojos violetas. Una dulce expresión de sorpresa llenaba su rostro terso y blanco.

–Debemos darnos prisa –dijo el enorme caballero, inclinándose para despedirse con un dulce beso–. Te mantendré informado de lo que ocurra de este lado, hazte cargo de Mitsunari.

El de cabellos claros respiró suavemente el aliento de Toyotomi cuando éste alejó su rostro.

–Sí, Hideyoshi-sama... –suspiró, con expresión de absoluta sumisión.

Mientras el caballero de ojos rojos se retiraba, Hanbei se vistio rapidamente e informó a Mitsunari que se preparara. A cada paso que daba sentía en su pecho la emoción de una victoria absoluta. Se tomó unos minutos para respirar y relajarse, pues no podía darse el lujo de arruinar años y años de cuidadoso plan.

–Todo debe ser perfecto –susurraba, sentado en su escritorio y revisando uno por uno los doce cuadernos que había escrito, desde su infancia en los orfanatos, y donde detallaba no sólo el paso a paso de su bien planeada estrategia, sino también las horas de sufrimiento y penuria que Tokugawa Kiyoyasu le había regalado.

Le decepcionaba un poco el hecho de dejar vivos a su hijo y nieto, pero sabía que ellos también pagarían por culpa del viejo. No con sus vidas, pero lo perderían todo.

Por su parte, Toyotomi se reunía con su séquito de subordinados, disponiendo hombres aquí y allá para aplastar a las únicas dos fuerzas opositoras en la ciudad, y no darles oportunidad de actuar o siquiera pensar.

–Mitsunari –pensó el caballero de ojos rojizos, en el breve instante que se tomó para respirar y reflexionar.

Kojuurou y Motochika, por su parte, habían logrado perder a Mouri en una de las concurridas calles del barrio tailandés del centro. Aunque Motochika sabía que el exquisito hombre odiaba mezclarse con la gente de a pie, no lograba predecir qué lo llevaría a hacer su locura.

Iban caminando sin rumbo fijo, exhaustos y sin hablar casi, cuando Chousokabe se llevó por delante a una mujer rubia. Ambos cayeron al suelo por el golpe que se dieron. Katakura retrocedió para ayudar a la dama a levantarse.

–Demonio idiota... –farfulló la bella mujer, al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Mas cambió rápidamente su tono cuando vio sus rostros preocupados y cansados–. ¿Qué está pasando...?

–Mouri se ha trastornado –se carcajeó el joven cano–. Me vio vivo y creo que entró en una especie de estado de locura.

–Necesitamos perdernos lo más pronto posible, ¿puede ayudarnos? –preguntó Katakura, secándose el sudor con su pañuelo.

La mujer respiró resignada, abandonando todos sus planes de conseguir lo necesario para una cena romántica con Uesugi, para ayudar a ese par.

–Síganme –ordenó, caminando a paso veloz delante de ellos sin esperar su respuesta.

–Lamentamos los inconvenientes –se disculpó Kojuurou, mientras Kasuga los llevaba por n laberinto de gente y puestitos callejeros–. No la molestaríamos si pudiésemos arreglárnoslas por nuestra cuenta.

–Sí, sí, ya podrán agradecérmelo, apresúrense –contestó ella, metiéndose en un callejon para subir a un edificio por unas escaleras de servicio.

Cuando se sintieron a salvo, Katakura se deshizo en reverencias.

–No olvidaremos este favor. Estamos a su disposición.

Un coro de sirenas policiales comenzó a escucharse entonces, saturando el aire con su chirriante sonido. Eran tantas y tan fuertes que ensordecieron al trío por unos instantes.

–¿Qué rayos pasa hoy? –se quejó Chousokabe, asomándose por una ventana sin cristales en aquel edificio a medio construir.

–Parece que... –Kasuga había sacado unos diminutos binoculares–. Van hacia la mansión Sekigahara.

Kojuurou arrugó la frente, pensativo:

–Se aprovecharon del escándalo que hicimos para hacer su movimiento...

Los otros dos voltearon hacia él, mirándolo con expresión de no comprender. Kasuga fue quien primero se iluminó, poniendo una sorprendida mueca en su rostro de muñeca.

–¡Diablos...! –exclamó, buscando su celular con movimientos torpes.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Chousokabe, sintiéndose excluido–. ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora, Kasuga?

–¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tú trajiste esa historia, la del "hombre enmascarado en llamas"... ¡Takenaka Hanbei! –explicaba ella, nerviosa–. Todo lo que Toyotomi hace es por la venganza de Saitou, digo, de Takenaka, quien vio morir a su familia bajo las manos de los Tokugawa...

–Ahhh... –exclamo el joven, habiéndose olvidado totalmente de aquello. Se quedó mirando en la dirección hacia la que avanzaban las luces de las patrullas–. ¿En qué lugar nos pondrá esto? ¿Crees que maten a todos como le pasó a él? –cuestionó, imaginándose toda una escena sádica.

–No podemos saberlo –murmuró Kojuurou, siguiendo las luces rojizas y azules con la vista perdida–. Pero algo es seguro... no será Toyotomi, ni Takenaka, quien ejecute la venganza.

–Si es que no la han llevado a cabo ya –añadió Kasuga, con el celular pegado a la oreja.

Mucha razón tenía la mujer al suponer aquello. Minutos antes, cuando Hanbei hubo puesto a Mitsunari sobre aviso, el jovencito había despachado a los sirvientes que quedaban para poder trabajar a gusto su labor.

Sus pisadas ligeras por el suelo pulido apenas sonaban en la enorme mansión. Esa noche, Tadakatsu se había retirado a atender asuntos del gobernador en otra ciudad, por lo que la familia tomaba el té en el comedor.

La funda de una espada, de un púrpura oscuro, pendía de los dedos del joven Ishida como si se tratase de algo de muy poco valor. Sin embargo, aquella hoja le había sido otorgada por Hideyoshi en persona y era un objeto de incalculable valía.

Tenía un gesto de completo vacío en la cara cuando al fin llegó a las pesadas puertas que lo separaban de su misión. Cerró los ojos, deshaciéndose de todos sus amorosos sentimientos por la gente que estaba del otro lado, y empujó sin fuerza la puerta, haciéndola crujir mientras se abría lentamente.

–El momento ha llegado –se dijo, mientras movía su delgado cuerpo de tiburón entre las hojas de la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación se respiraba tranquilidad. El abuelo leía el periódico ignorando a los otros dos, que reían por alguna cosa sin sentido.

El súbito batir de la puerta llamó la atención de los tres Tokugawa, pero ninguno pudo explicar cómo o cuándo Mitsunari se había materializado entre ellos, cortando en el aire con tal firmeza y precisión que los tajos se hicieron patentes varios segundos después de que él se hubiera detenido. El servicio de té sobre la mesa, las sillas, los manteles, la mesa misma, todo se partió en dos perfectas rebanadas. Ahora la espada del joven, cuyo filo presentaba un curioso estampado en serrado diagonal, amenazaba inclemente al anciano Kiyoyasu.

–¡Mitsunari! –exclamó Hirotada, poniéndose de pie. El rostro de Ieyasu no conseguía hilar una expresión coherente, puesto que no lograba entender lo que pasaba.

El anciano observaba al joven de mirada ambarina, con un genuino destello de desprecio en sus ojos arrugados.

–Lo sabía... ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Siempre supe que el mocoso era un traidor! –bramó a viva voz.

–¡Silencio! –gritó Ishida, desfigurando su rostro en una mueca de odio que nunca se le había visto.

–¡Todo es tu culpa, Hirotada! Por esa estúpida obsesión tuya de tener más de un hijo, has dejado que la muerte de tu mujer te obnubile al punto de poner su valor en este despreciable huérfano... –seguía chillando el anciano.

El de cabello claro, con una creciente ira en el pecho, lo golpeó con la funda de la espada directamente en la mejilla, abriéndole exageradamente el pómulo y haciéndolo callar.

–¡Silencio he dicho, maldito anciano! –gritó de nuevo, furibundo.

–Mitsunari... –soltó su medio hermano en un susurro, con la cara llena de miedo y tristeza.

–Hirotada, Ieyasu... –la voz de Ishida apenas se había calmado, pero sólo había odio en sus palabras–. No piensen que esto es por rencor, pues he llegado a amarlos como a una familia verdadera y jamás olvidaré ni dejaré de agradecer los cuidados y el cariño que me prodigaron. Mas yo sirvo a un poder mayor, a uno omnipresente e incuestionable como es el de Hideyoshi-sama. Y a este viejo –masculló, mirando a Kiyoyasu–, a ti sí que te odio con todo mi ser. Eres el anciano más irrespetuoso, despreciable y vil que he conocido, y a ti no me duele matarte, en lo absoluto.

–¿Qué...? –inquirió Hirotada, sin atreverse a moverse.

Mitsunari dio un paso corto y sostuvo la funda con una mano y la espada con la otra, bien separadas de su cuerpo, mientras la hoja se dirigía hacia el anciano Kiyoyasu.

–Te mataré... –susurró, mirando al viejo con un odio sin igual.

–¡Detente! –gritó Ieyasu, con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de levantarse para agarrar los brazos homicidas del otro.

El de cabellos plateados levantó la mano que sostenía la funda y dio un certero golpe con ella en el rostro de su hermanastro, haciéndolo caer.

–Por qué, Mitsunari... –susurró el heredero de Tokugawa, compungido al ver la punta de la filosa espada contra el cuello de su abuelo, pero más dolido aún por la violencia que su adorado había utilizado contra él.

–Porque, por culpa de este viejo marchito y codicioso, Hanbei-sama perdió su casa, su familia... toda su vida. Toda su vida y su felicidad, consumidas por el fuego. Y como el dolor de Hanbei es el dolor de Hideyoshi-sama, yo, su campeón, lo remediaré.

–Detente, hijo... ¿De qué estas hablando? –rogaba Hirotada, desesperado por la posición de su padre–. Podemos solucionar esto de otro modo...

–¿Nunca te lo dijo? –el muchacho giró el rostro hacia su padre adoptivo, lanzando una carcajada amarga–. Kiyoyasu-sama... él fue el causante de la masacre de los Saitou, la historia que todos conocemos como "el hombre enmascarado en llamas".

El viejo se retorcía en el suelo, con el terror instalado en el rostro. ¡¿Un espía de Takenaka bajo sus propias narices?

–No lo hagas, Mitsunari... –le pedía su hermano–. Tú no eres un asesino... Tú no eres esto –sinceras lágrimas de desesperación corrían por sus mejillas.

–Lo siento, Ieyasu –replicó fríamente el aludido, sin mirarlo. Sus ojos ambarinos estaban fijos en el más viejo de los Tokugawa.

Sin que mediara una sola palabra más, y a una velocidad supersónica, el latigazo que Mitsunari propinó con la espada cercenó limpiamente la cabeza de Kiyoyasu.

Hirotada soltó un gemido de dolor y abrazó a su hijo, impidiéndole ver el cuerpo de su abuelo. Temblando de pies a cabeza, pero dispuesto a protegerlo hasta la muerte.

–Qué... ¿Qué harás con nosotros...? –se atrevió a preguntar luego de unos instantes, cuando se recuperó un poco del impacto.

Mitsunari sacudió la espada para quitar la sangre y la guardó rápidamente en la funda. Giró despacio hacia los otros dos y los observó con una sonrisa entristecida.

–No puedo hacerles daño a ustedes –susurró, desviando la mirada. Inhaló aire y se arrodilló, doblándose hasta que su frente tocó el piso–. ¡Perdónenme! Sé que jamás lograrán disculpar lo que hice, pero quiero que sepan que prefiero que estén vivos. Prefiero que vivan y me odien, en lugar de tomar sus vidas yo mismo.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, se puso de pie y abandonó la sala.

–No mires... –pedía el padre a Ieyasu luego de un rato, llevándolo a la rastra para sacarlo de aquella habitación–. No quiero que mires... –repetía, sollozando.

Salieron para encontrarse con un escenario igual de desalentador, las personas a su servicio yacían muertas en el suelo. Continuaron hasta salir de la casa y llamar, con dedos temblorosos, a la policía.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, tras la llamada del gobernador, Matsunaga informó a Toyotomi que enviaría patrullas para enfocar la atención de las dos cabezas de la mafia en ese punto y atacarlos desde la espalda.

Sin embargo, Matsunaga no contaba con la presencia de Kasuga. Nadie habría dado importancia a una larga mujercita que recorría las calles a una velocidad prodigiosa, moviendo gente y vehículos como si se tratara de muñecos sobre un tablero. Así, mientras Katakura y Chousokabe regresaban a la mansión Date para poner a todos a salvo, Kasuga se reunía con Sasuke para coordinar algo mucho más difícil.

Kasuga se había escurrido por el paredón trasero de la casa. Había rodeado la manzana para estar segura de que no había ningún intruso vigilando. Sasuke ya estaba sobre aviso de su presencia, recibiéndola con un nervioso abrazo cuando la mujer entró por la puerta de atrás.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –preguntó ella, caminando entre las pocas personas que seguían en la mansión y esperando instrucciones para trasladar a Takeda.

–¿Encontraste gente allá afuera? –inquirió Sarutobi, preocupado.

–Dos vigías –replicó Kasuga, tratando de bajar el ritmo de su respiración.

–Muy poco, entonces –musitó el de ojos verdes, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza, desesperado.

Yukimura esperaba al lado de su señor, brindándole su apoyo y negándose a separarse de él, por más que éste le pidió que evacuara junto a los demás. Cuando los dos espías entraron por la puerta, el rostro de Sanada se iluminó levemente por la esperanza que le daba la ayuda de Kenshin.

Takeda movió la cabeza con una débil sonrisa, saludando a la bella espada de su rival.

–La generosidad de Kenshin no tiene límites... –susurró, cerrando los ojos con suavidad.

A Kasuga la recorrió una sensación deprimente cuando vio al imponente Tigre de Kai en ese estado deplorable. Se acercó al futón e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de hablar.

–Kenshin-sama me ha pedido que lo lleve a su lado por ahora... Pero sólo si usted está de acuerdo...

–Nunca desestimaré una invitación del Dios de Echigo –le sonrió Shingen–. Estoy en tus manos, Kasuga-yo.

–Excelente –le devolvió la sonrisa para volver su atención a los otros dos–. Necesitamos preparar un auto con todo lo necesario para llevar a Takeda y deshacernos de los dos vigías, justo en el momento en que abramos las puertas... Eso nos dará unos minutos extra, antes de que envien a alguien más para averiguar por que no han reportado nada.

–Seguiremos tus órdenes –Sasuke se dobló en una exagerada reverencia–. Eres nuestra única guía ahora...

La rubia pudo ver la desesperación y angustia de los dos jóvenes, y ella misma se sintió compungida.

–Démonos prisa. Yukimura, encárgate de que todos salgan por vías alternas. Puedo ayudarte con los tiempos en lo que Sasuke se encarga de preparar el coche y mover a Takeda...

–Quiero informar a Masamune-dono –interrumpió el jovencito tímidamente.

–Date ya esta enterado de la situación, cómo procedan es cosa de ellos... No podemos perder tiempo –presionó la rubia, molesta.

Sanada apretó los labios y afirmó con la cabeza.

–Tienes razón, Kasuga-dono.

Mouri veía pasar las patrullas con sus ensordecedoras sirenas y no lograba comprender qué pasaba a su alrededor. Había perdido de vista a Motochika y había tenido que detenerse por la fuerza para recuperar la calma.

Eso no era en absoluto propio de él.

Lo qué mas le enfermaba de la situación era su reacción inicial, el no saber si estaba furioso porque Motochika había sobrevivido, o feliz de volver a verlo.

Tonterías. ¡¿Cómo iba a alegrarle el ver de nuevo a ese infeliz traidor?

Peinó su cabello con sus finos dedos, cerrando los ojos. No le gustaba esa situación, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando con él?

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar de súbito en uno de sus bolsillos. Lo sacó rápidamente y, viendo de quién se trataba, tragó muy duro.

–Hanbei... –fue todo el saludo que profirió.

–Motonari-kun –la vocecita del otro sonaba acusadora–. Vaya, pensar que ibas a resultar tan... demostrativo.

El castaño apretó los puños, tomándose unos instantes para encontrar una respuesta.

–Yo... Me atacaron... –tragó duro, pensando que era estúpido escudarse en eso. Aunque fuera verdad, él había sido quien provocara al joven.

–Eso no importa. Te vieron subiéndote a tu auto y llevándote por delante todo lo que encontraste. Sea lo que sea que te hayan hecho los Date, no amerita ponerse en un riesgo semejante –lo cortó Takenaka, muy serio.

Motonari mordió su labio con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar, por lo que estaba por decir.

–Lo lamento... Parece que no pude controlar la situación como era debido.

Hanbei pareció satisfecho con la disculpa.

–Está bien –aceptó–. Ahora ya está hecho. Regresa a tu casa y reúne a tu gente, que no falte nadie. Me pondré en contacto contigo más tarde.

–De acuerdo...

Mouri colgó el telefono respirando pesadamente. Odiaba no saber qué estaba pasando, pero ciertamente él solo se lo había buscado. Llamó a su hogar para convocar a una reunion y que fueran a recogerlo, no tenía ganas de conducir de vuelta.

Cuando al fin llegaron a buscarlo, un coche rojo que iba a toda velocidad pasó a su lado, tomando la salida de la avenida que llevaba a las afueras. Le pareció familiar, pero no le prestó mucha atención, enfocando toda su atención en pensar qué demonios querría Takenaka.

El viaje pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto, pues pronto estaba entrando a la mansión donde ya estaban casi todos sus hombres y sirvientes. Pidiendo a sus subordinados que le esperaran, se tomó un momento para ir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa. Estaba transpirando de una forma insoportable.

Al entrar en su dormitorio, vio una figura familiar sentada en su cama.

–Kanbei... ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras él–. ¿Cómo saliste?

El enorme muchacho lo veía con un gesto que no lograba descifrar.

–Escuché que fuiste atacado...

Motonari comenzó a desvestirse con nerviosismo mientras respondía.

–No fue nada, estoy bien...

Kanbei se paró detras de él, acariciando su espalda desnuda con suavidad.

–Quién... ¿Quién se atrevió a levantar la mano en tu contra?

La respiración pesada de Motonari salía por entre sus dientes con fuerza.

–Motochika...

La expresión del prisionero cambió totalmente, tratando de no demostrarlo en sus caricias. Escuchar ese nombre le enfurecía, sobre todo si salía de los labios de su señor. Con el tiempo había aprendido que ese sujeto provocaba algo odioso en Motonari, y ahora se atrevía a atacarlo... Chousokabe Motochika tenía que pagar.

–Escucha, Kanbei –Mouri giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y dio a Kuroda la visión de su rostro sonrosado y húmedo, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos oscuros y brillosos.

No pudo terminar de hablar, porque los labios del joven encadenado se pegaron a los suyos.

Rápidamente, Motonari se aferró a su cuello, buscando perderse en esa apasionada boca. Sabía que no tenía tiempo, pero quería disfrutar de ello un poco más.

Se separó con esfuerzo. Deseaba con todo su ser desnudarlo y ahogarse en el mar de sensaciones que era cuando el muchacho paseaba las manos por su cuerpo; definitivamente, no quería encontrarse con Hanbei.

–No sé qué pasará ahora... –no supo si lo dijo o sólo lo pensó, mientras regresaba su atención a cambiarse de ropa.

Como recordando algo de repente, buscó en su llavero y liberó al muchacho de sus grilletes.

–Sería una molestia que estuvieras encadenado cuando te necesito.

Motonari paseó sus dedos por los antebrazos de su sirviente.

–No quiero que te separes de mí en ningún momento, serás mi guardaespaldas por ahora...

Kanbei no pudo soportar aquella cercanía y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, dejando todo de sí en sus labios, apretando al hombre desnudo contra su cuerpo poderoso.

El autocontrol del que Mouri solía presumir desapareció. Bajó sus manos a los botones del pantalón del joven y comenzó a abrirlo con prisas, sin romper el beso.

En menos de un minuto se hallaban tendidos sobre la cama, Kanbei sólo vistiendo su camiseta oscura, con las piernas de Mouri rodeando su cintura y sus manos aferradas a su espalda y cabello.

–Más... ¡Más rapido! –ordenaba desesperadamente el de ojos pardos. El delicioso dolor causado por las prisas estaba aliviando el peso sobre su mente.

Kanbei obedeció. Prefería hacerle el amor lentamente, pero sabía que las circunstancias no eran las oportunas y, si lo estaban haciendo en ese momento, era meramente porque su señor lo necesitaba.

El amo casi no necesitó estímulo en su entrepierna. El estrés y el deseo pudieron más y le provocaron un intensísimo orgasmo.

Al muchacho le tomo un poco más alcanzar el éxtasis, pero una vez hubiera terminado, Mouri no le dio tiempo de disfrutar del contacto. Lo hizo a un lado para limpiarse y alistarse para recibir a Takenaka.

–Vístete. Vendrás conmigo, Kanbei –mandó, ya más compuesto y dueño de sus propias reacciones.

A la gente de Mouri le sorprendió ver entrar a la sala a su señor, con el gigantesco muchacho detrás de él. El amo se veía bastante mejor, con un color más natural y sin el nerviosismo de antes, algo que todos agradecieron grandemente.

Tras unos veinte minutos de espera, Takenaka Hanbei se hallaba en la sala de la mansión Nichirin, sentado cómodamente en un sillón y bebiendo con parsimonia el té que le habían ofrecido.

–Como ya todos deben saber, su previo acuerdo con nosotros les da inmunidad en esta... cacería de brujas, que he organizado. He impuesto mis condiciones para ello y sé que las aceptaron de buena gana, y se los agradezco –dijo el de cabellos canos, con mucho respeto.

A Mouri no le gustaba la idea de bajar la cabeza ante ese hombre, luego de todo el trabajo que le costara obtener su posición de líder; pero no contaba con más opciones.

–En vista de que Takeda y Date los han traicionado –prosiguió Hanbei, ante el silencio de su anfitrión–, he preparado un castigo adecuado para ellos.

No lo dijo, pero el líder de Aki no tuvo problemas en imaginar que eso también le podría haber pasado a él de encontrarse aliado con los otros dos.

–Exactamente en... cinco minutos, debería recibir reportes de las incursiones en Oushuu y Kai. Quería compartir esto contigo, Motonari-kun.

El líder abrió ampliamente sus ojos pardos, en sorpresa. No esperaba que fuera a proceder tan rápido.

–Vaya... –dijo tranquilamente–. Dos poderes que duraron por generaciones, derrumbados en cinco minutos...

–Llevo toda mi vida planeando esto –susurró Takenaka, dejando la taza sobre la mesita frente a su asiento.

Varios de los miembros del clan miraron con aprensión al fino caballero que se presentaba ante ellos. Les costaba trabajo creer en él, pero despues de ver lo de Echigo, no dudaban de su poder y agradecían a toda deidad haber quedado en el bando correcto.

Transcurrido el tiempo estipulado, el celular de Hanbei comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. Sacándolo con un movimiento grácil, respondió la llamada:

–Hola.

Su sonrisa confiada pronto se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa que resultó hasta dulce para los que lo miraban.

–¿Cómo dices...?

–Como escuchó, Hanbei-sama, las mansiones de Oushuu y Kai están vacías, no queda ni siquiera un mísero sirviente, se han llevado todas sus posesiones de valor...

La mano delgada del hombre de ojos púrpura tembló mientras sostenía el teléfono. Se acomodó los anteojos con la otra y respiró hondo.

–Ya veo. Bien, gracias por tu trabajo. Si no queda nada ahí, no tienen más que hacer. Repliéguense.

–A la orden, señor –y el informante colgó.

Takenaka pasó su dedo largo por la pantalla del aparato y lo guardó despacio en su bolsillo. Seguía tan tranquilo y compuesto como siempre, pero se notaba que estaba molesto.

–Vaya eventualidad con la que hemos topado –sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Motonari le miró expectante, arrugando un poco el entrecejo.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó, tratando de no mostrar sus ansias.

–Al parecer, alguien les informó de nuestras intenciones... Eso, o tienen a algún excelente estratega entre ellos, porque no estaban donde se suponía que debían estar.

Mouri iba a contestar, enojado. Deseaba ver muerto al bastado de Date y a toda su gente lo antes posible, pero algo le dijo que no era lo más prudente.

–Y... –aclaró su garganta–. ¿Tienen alguna pista de adónde escaparon?

–Claramente, no –sonrió Hanbei, con hipocresía–, o habríamos salido en su busca –hizo una pequeña pausa, buscando calmar su molestia–. En todo caso, esto es sólo un pequeño imprevisto. Los factores están a nuestro favor y esta parte del plan se llevará a cabo en otro momento.

–¿Esta parte? –repitió inconscientemente el castaño, preguntándose en qué consistiría el resto.

–Bueno, tú debes entender mejor que nadie la importancia de hacer las cosas en orden –observó Takenaka.

–Por supuesto... –aseguró, molesto por lo que esas palabras implicaban–. ¿Qué sigue ahora? Como cabeza actual de los Mouri, me gustaría darle alguna... "certeza", a mi gente...

–Claro que sí, contarán con nuestra protección –se apresuró a contestar el grácil caballero–. Pueden permanecer aquí en su casa si gustan, o retirarse a alguna de nuestras dependencias.

El líder de Aki echó una mirada a todos los presentes antes de responder.

–Preferiría quedarme aquí... Donde nos podemos manejar mejor.

Hanbei sonrió, poniéndose de pie.

–Entonces, es todo lo que deberemos hablar por ahora. Quédense tranquilos, están a salvo con nosotros –dijo al clan, enlazando las manos detrás de la espalda–. Me retiro.

–Acompañen a Takenaka a su auto –ordenó Motonari, sin moverse.

Mientras se alejaba de Nichirin, Hanbei sopesó los hechos del día. Date y Takeda se le habían escapado, pero pronto volvería a tener oportunidad de darles caza. Sólo debía esperar al momento preciso.

Por el contrario, en otro punto de la ciudad, se sentía la tensión y desesperación que inundaba el ambiente. Date había ordenado a Kojuurou llamar a cada uno de los principales miembros del clan, para informarles sobre lo que podría suceder y que estuvieran alertas. Mientras, todos en la mansión se iban silenciosamente, de a pocos por vez, para no llamar la atención.

Pronto sólo quedaron el yondaime, su fiel Kojuurou, Motochika y un puñado de hombres armados. Yoshihime había sido evacuada con escándalo; Masamune había pedido a su primo Shigezane que por favor cuidara de su inestable madre.

–No puede permanecer en la ciudad, Masamune-sama –comentó su guardaespaldas–. Debemos pensar muy bien a dónde iremos, antes que nada...

–He pensado si deberíamos reunirnos con Uesugi y Takeda... pero... ¿qué pasará si nos encuentran? Nos aplastarán a los tres de una vez –replicó el joven de cabellos castaños, golpeando el suelo con el pie ansiosamente.

–Son amplios los bosques de las cabañas –comentó uno de los hombres que los acompañara la última vez–, el sistema de vigilancia notaría con tiempo suficiente si alguien se acerca, para poder huir...

Masamune miró instintivamente a Kojuurou, buscando consejo en su mirada clara como siempre lo había hecho.

–Nos da dos grandes desenlaces... que nos aplasten a todos juntos o que les sea imposible porque justamente, estamos juntos... –el hombre se talló el puente de la nariz, estresado–. Por ahora, parece ser la opción mas viable...

Miro al señor Date largamente y agregó al final:

–Es su decisión, Masamune-sama.

El Dragón enlazó las manos sobre el escritorio, pensativo y nervioso.

–Let's go –dijo al fin, poniéndose de pie.

La comitiva de los Dragones se preparó entonces para partir. Entretanto, en las cabañas de las afueras, Kasuga al fin había regresado y montaba guardia fuera de la casita ocupada por su señor, donde éste atendía afectuosamente al debilitado Shingen.

Habían preparado una habitación sencilla pero cómoda. A sabiendas de que Takeda no se sentía cómodo con las camas occidentales, el mismo Kenshin había dispuesto un futón y ahora se hallaba arrodillado junto a él, mientras el Tigre de Kai dormitaba en un sueño intranquilo.

Los ojos celestes de Uesugi se perdían en el rostro curtido y de rasgos duros que se contorsionaba imperceptiblemente por el terrible dolor físico que estaría experimentando. Frunciendo el ceño y otorgando a sus labios una sonrisa entristecida pero amorosa, el Dios Guerrero estiró su mano blanca y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Takeda con el dorso de sus dedos.

–Shingen... –susurró, doblándose sobre el durmiente, hasta que sus labios rozaron la frente llena de arrugas.

En el mundo de sueños y pesadillas donde Takeda se encontraba en ese momento, un cálido aire acarició su cuerpo, trayéndole paz y haciendo que, en la realidad, su cuerpo se relajara visiblemente. El dolor no desapareció, pero ahora al menos podía descansar.

Kenshin sonrió y tomó la mano del Tigre con la suya, acariciándola ligeramente, determinado a velar el sueño de esa persona.

Con extrema delicadeza, levantó el brazo pesado y depositó un dulce beso en el dorso de la mano. Devolviéndolo a su lugar, se volvió a arrodillar muy derecho, contemplando con nostalgia y felicidad a la verdadera y única persona que había amado jamás.


	20. Episodio 20

Eran tiempos más sencillos, épocas donde ciertas cosas eran más fáciles... Pero había otras, escondidas donde nadie las veía, que eran cotidianamente difíciles. Había reglas de juego que nadie se atrevía a desafiar.

Los jóvenes de aquellas dos familias, amistosas rivales desde tiempos antiguos, tenían bien en claro cuáles eran sus responsabilidades, cuáles eran sus deberes y cuáles sus libertades. Sin embargo, nadie podía mandar en los sentimientos, y lo habían experimentado desde el primer momento en que se habían visto.

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Takeda Nobutora, acaudalado líder de la familia regente del barrio de Kai, y también el de Nagao Tamekage, líder del barrio de Echigo. A pesar de ser rivales en los negocios, los dos hombres habían cultivado una gran amistad y solían festejar juntos sus cumpleaños cuando las circunstancias lo permitían.

Fue en aquella celebración donde Tarou, primogénito de Nobutora, y Kagetora, cuarto hijo de Tamekage, se conocieron. Tarou era un muchacho de trece años, muy alto y musculoso, de cabellos castaños y oscuros peinados hacia atrás y ojos oscuros y penetrantes. Kagetora, de quince, era pequeño y esbelto, muy delgado y de formas armónicas, con unos ojos celestes que parecían arrebatados del cielo, piel clara y cabellos negros, muy lacios y cortos.

ningúno dijo nada al otro, pero se miraron por un largo minuto; y cuando cada uno desvió la mirada, supieron que algo había pasado en sus corazones.

Tuvo que pasar un año entero hasta que los adolescentes volvieron a verse. Coincidieron en una fiesta de sociedad, donde pudieron romper el silencio y estar juntos prácticamente toda la noche, hablando de cosas importantes y triviales, de preocupaciones y diversiones... Pero de vez en cuando los había invadido el silencio, que nada tenía de incómodo ni inoportuno. Eran momentos a solas en lo más profundo del ser de cada uno, donde se miraban fijamente, inspeccionándose, conociéndose el uno al otro. Aquella noche terminó demasiado rápido para ambos; y le siguieron muchas otras a lo largo de ese nuevo año, todas reuniones sociales donde se hacían el lugar y el momento para estar a solas y compartir sus más profundos pensamientos o simplemente mirarse en silencio.

Kagetora comenzó a escribir un diario, el cual se llenó en menos de seis meses, cuando tuvo que empezar uno nuevo. Un día, como quien no quiere la cosa, entregó aquel preciado librito a Tarou, recomendándole que lo leyera a solas y que no hablara con nadie de su contenido. Tarou, intrigado por el cuaderno que no tenía nombre ni identificación alguna, hizo como se le pidió y, esa misma noche, se encerró en su cuarto a leer.

No pudo soltar el cuaderno hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Tal era el sentimiento que le provocaba que lo leyó todo de un tirón. Para cuando había llegado a la última página, tenía los oscuros ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Inmediatamente guardó el librito en uno de sus cajones y sacó un fajo de hojas de carta. Sentándose a su escritorio, escribió y escribió hasta que el sol estuvo bien alto. Una carta de diez páginas fue luego despachada para Kagetora.

Los años transcurrieron mientras los jóvenes iban creciendo y alimentando un sincero pero doloroso amor. Los dos conocían muy bien la condena social de una relación de su tipo, y lo que menos deseaban era contrariar o avergonzar a sus familias. En la época en que ellos eran adolescentes, los hombres se casaban con las mujeres y tenían hijos. Un amor de otra índole era inimaginable.

Kagetora escribía largos párrafos dedicados al dolor y a la tristeza de no poder expresar sus sentimientos, a la angustia de no poder hacer que todo su afecto se depositara sobre la piel de Tarou. Sufría mucho en silencio, pero también se sentía dichoso; porque, sin un sentimiento tan fuerte como aquél, dudaba de poder sentirse vivo.

Para ese entonces había cambiado su nombre a Uesugi Masatora, su padre había muerto repentinamente dejándole a cargo el Clan Uesugi y había tenido que comenzar a ocuparse de los asuntos de la familia.

En la familia Takeda, el patriarca se había retirado por propia voluntad y Tarou ahora se llamaba Harunobu. Siendo menor que su amigo, se había refugiado en él en busca de consejo, ya que se sentía muy inseguro.

Ambos habían iniciado entonces el camino del budismo. Contando Masatora veinte años y Harunobu dieciocho, la primera instrucción de su nuevo camino les otorgó nuevos nombres, que escogieron juntos; y aquellos competidores amistosos fueron conocidos, desde entonces, como Uesugi Kenshin y Takeda Shingen.

El Dragón de Echigo y el Tigre de Kai fueron desde siempre rivales y trataban siempre de vencerse el uno a el otro, pero nunca eran capaces de ganar definitivamente. No sólo la diferencia en sus habilidades intelectuales y físicas era ínfima, sino que los dos albergaban un cálido sentimiento que les impedía buscar la derrota de su oponente.

Unos cinco años después de la toma del poder en cada familia, los dos líderes se habían establecido y habían generado buenos lazos entre los clanes, compartiendo acuerdos y treguas que garantizaban la paz en los dos barrios. Echigo y Kai se volvieron prósperos.

El día del cumpleaños de los padres de ambos, Kenshin y Shingen fueron juntos al cementerio local a orar por el descanso de sus progenitores. Fue un día nublado y triste, pero el estar juntos lo hacía todo mucho más tolerable y menos doloroso. De regreso, a media tarde, se detuvieron en un bar elegante a tomar unos tragos.

Sentados el uno frente al otro, Kenshin vestía una triste sonrisa que acongojaba el corazón de Shingen.

–Diez años... –susurró el de ojos celestes, jugueteando con su vaso y haciendo sonar los hielos en él.

–Diez años –repitió el de prominente bigote, perdiendo la mirada en la mesa oscura.

No sabía qué más decir. Sentía algo en su pecho que le quemaba, necesitaba estar cerca de Uesugi, pero sabía que no podía. Ese sentimiento de negación lo enloquecía, pero gracias a su doctrina budista había logrado hallar un poco de sosiego para su alma. Se conformaba con saber que Kenshin existía y sentía lo mismo que él...

–Sería tan hermoso, tenerte... al menos una vez –susurró el líder de Echigo, dirigiéndole una mirada dulce pero afligida.

Shingen no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante el pensamiento, el recuerdo de muchos sueños constantemente invadidos por lo que sería sentir las suaves y blancas manos de su rival y amigo. Elevó la mirada para dirigirle una sonrisa triste. Cuánto deseaba acariciar su rostro y probar esos labios, que prometían ser dulces y apasionados...

–Ya es tarde... –dijo, sin realmente estar al tanto de la hora.

–Sí... –Kenshin se recostó en su asiento, perdiendo la mirada en la pared detrás de Shingen–. Otro día más que se escapa...

Se levantó despacio y buscó su billetera para pagar lo que había consumido.

Takeda lo imitó en silencio, sentía que las ganas de pedirle que se quedara con él quemaban su lengua, quería retenerlo a su lado. Habiendo pagado y agradeciendo el servicio, salieron juntos del lugar, caminando en silencio al pequeño estacionamiento.

–Aún... no estoy listo para volver –comentó el castaño, no pudiendo ahogar la soledad que le invadía cada vez que se separaban–. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

–Por supuesto –accedió Uesugi, con su delicado rostro lleno de afecto.

Sus ojos celestes reflejaban una gran tristeza, un inmenso dolor. Como había escrito en aquel diario que le había entregado hacía ya tantos años, "el anhelo de ti es la prueba más grande que ha recibido mi alma. Me encuentro luchando con él todos los días de mi vida, desde que tomé consciencia de lo que me provocas. Muero por ti, Tarou. Muero por estar a tu lado sin más barreras que la de nuestra piel".

Abordaron el elegante auto negro de Takeda, iniciando la marcha silenciosa. Su camino no tenía un rumbo fijo. Pronto se encontraron saliendo por la carretera a las afueras de la ciudad; como siempre, no eran necesarias las palabras para disfrutar su mutua compañía.

Habían pasado ya al menos una hora manejando lejos del distrito cuando una pequeña posada llamó su atención. Una viejecilla al frente ofrecía dango. Había pocas viviendas cerca, básicamente dueños de tierras de cultivos aquí y allá.

Había oscurecido, pero la señora estaba sentada al frente de su puestito con una sonrisa muy alegre.

Kenshin miró curioso por la ventanilla cuando sintió que el coche se detenía, grabándose en la mente la escena. El lugar era bello a su manera y muy tradicional; sonrió tiernamente al pensar que era justo como Shingen.

Las luces interiores del automóvil iluminaban tenuemente a los dos amigos. Shingen apagó el motor y miró fijamente al de ojos claros, con una expresión de felicidad dolorosa. Uesugi desvió la mirada. No soportaba aquella sonrisa triste, no soportaba ser la causa de la pena de Takeda.

Éste levantó suavemente la mano y tomó el rostro de Kenshin con ella, acariciando despacio la fina línea que definía su mandíbula. El Dragón de Echigo suspiró dulcemente al sentir el contacto que había anhelado durante tantos años, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los labios de Takeda se posaban con delicadeza sobre los suyos, los abrió de súbito y no supo qué hacer por un instante.

El Tigre se separó suavemente sin cambiar su dulce sonrisa.

–¿Vamos...? –preguntó, apoyando su mano sobre la manija de la puerta.

Kenshin sólo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

Bajaron silenciosos y se acercaron a la viejecilla, que era dueña de la posada; ella volteó a verlos con una cansada sonrisa.

–¿Qué les puedo ofrecer, jóvenes? –dijo, levantándose de su lugar para inclinarse a modo de bienvenida.

–Nos gustaría una habitación con dos futones y unos cuantos de esos... –pidió Takeda, señalando los dango–. Si es posible, también un poco de té...

La viejecilla asintió, invitándolos a pasar al calido lugar. Llamó a su nieto, que los atendió amablemente.

–¿Qué los trae a este lugar tan apartado? –preguntó el muchacho, mientas los llevaba a la que sería su habitación.

–Estamos a mitad de un viaje de negocios y necesitábamos descansar –mintió el castaño, sintiendo la emoción acumulándose en su pecho cuando el jovencito les indicaba dónde podrían pasar la noche y se retiraba.

El de cabellos negros entró a la cabañita, se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer sobre el futón, doblado en una extraña forma. Suspiró lentamente, exhausto.

–Shingen... –susurró, cuando el otro hubo entrado también.

Takeda lo miró mientras se quitaba el saco. Sabía que no era necesaria una explicación sobre sus deseos, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que los nervios lo comieran por dentro.

–Se veían deliciosos... –respondió, refiriéndose a los dango que pronto les llevaría el joven, junto al té.

–Es curioso, yo... no tengo hambre –murmuró el otro, girándose en el colchón para quedar boca arriba.

La calma y los carcomientes nervios permanecieron hasta que regresó el muchacho a entregar el pedido y desearles buenas noches. Kenshin permanecía acostado en el mismo lugar cuando Takeda tomó su bebida hirviente y se sentó a su lado, dejando descansar una de sus manos tranquilamente sobre la del delgado joven, mientras miraba a otro lado.

Uesugi tomó suavemente aquella mano y la posó sobre su pecho, en el lugar de su corazón. Éste latía velozmente, nervioso. No había parado desde aquel beso súbito y fugaz...

–¿Lo sientes, Shingen? –preguntó en voz baja, con una hermosa sonrisa tallada en los labios–. ¿Sientes cómo vive por ti?

El castaño se deshizo de la tacita y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Kenshin, inhalando su aroma y sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón avivaban cada célula de su ser. Imitó el movimiento de su amigo, llevando una de sus elegantes manos a su pecho para demostrarle que compartía el sentimiento.

Una lágrima tibia descendió por la esquina de uno de los ojos del Dragón, bajando por el costado de su rostro y perdiéndose luego en su oscuro cabello.

–Te amo, Shingen...

Las palabras salieron como un suspiro.

–Sé que siempre lo has sabido, pero quería decírtelo, al menos una vez...

Takeda apoyó su peso sobre uno de sus brazos sin soltar la mano de Kenshin y lo miró largamente, lleno de amor y comprensión.

–Yo también... Te amo, Kenshin, desde tus hermosos ojos, hasta el fondo de tu cálida alma... –declaró, besando sus dedos suavemente con los ojos cerrados.

Uesugi se incorporó y abrazó a su compañero, besándolo despacio, sin prisas. Quería hacerle sentir en los labios todo lo que tenía en su interior, transmitirle todo el amor y la entrega que guardaba en su pecho, sólo para él.

El Tigre respondió al beso con la misma entrega. Aunque las dulces caricias aliviaban el dolor e impotencia acumulados por los años, intensificaba la tristeza de su inminente separación. Después de todo, servían a un bien mayor, que no daba pie a vivir aquellos sentimientos.

Pronto el contacto de sus labios no era suficiente para apagar la necesidad del uno por el otro.

Kenshin se aflojó la corbata y desabotonó su camisa, dejando caer su chaqueta a un lado de la cama. Se pasó la mano por el cabello corto, poniendo en su rostro una expresión que resultó ser muy sensual, aunque él no lo imaginara siquiera.

Takeda lo miraba embelesado, era casi mágica el aura que rodeaba la piel blanca apenas iluminada por la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Acarició su rostro cuando los ágiles dedos de Kenshin se dedicaron a desabotonar su camisa y acariciar con cuidado la recién expuesta piel de su pecho, temeroso de que se fuera a esfumar como en sus sueños.

Los dedos del líder de Echigo se posaron sobre el labio inferior del Tigre. Llevó sus yemas de un lado al otro, tocando esa boca con las que tantas veces había fantaseado, dormido y despierto.

–Déjame amarte... –pidió, empujando con delicadeza al otro hasta tumbarlo de espaldas.

–Sólo a ti... –admitió Shingen, sin separar sus ojos del hermoso azul brillante del otro.

Kenshin se trepó a su cintura y aflojó el pantalón, descendiendo luego sobre el torso poderoso de Shingen, acariciando con sus manos y su lengua los marcados músculos.

–Ahh... –exhaló un gemido Takeda, mientras descargas eléctricas recorrían toda su columna iniciando en donde la lengua de Kenshin tocaba y terminando en su cerebro, borrando la existencia del mundo exterior.

Una hora transcurrió entre puras caricias mientras los dos se recorrían y conocían, disfrutando cada instante en que una mano se posaba sobre la piel, cuando sus piernas se tocaban, cuando sus labios dejaban húmedas huellas sobre el cuerpo del otro. Sus almas estaban más allá del simple placer terreno.

Shingen, corto en experiencia, había iniciado con tímidas caricias para luego recorrer con seguridad y deseo el delgado cuerpo de su rival. Jamás habiendo estado con otro hombre, no estaba muy seguro sobre cómo proceder, sólo dejaba que su instinto lo guiara.

Lamió con suavidad el blanquecino cuello hasta el inicio de su contrastante cabellera negra, y susurró contra su oído:

–Temo despertar de este hermoso sueño...

–No sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde que comencé a sentirte –dijo Kenshin con dulzura, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia sí–, pero lo cierto es que ha transcurrido... y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

–Te amo... Te amo tanto... –repetía Takeda, sintiendo como el temor se apoderaba de su pecho–. Kenshin... quiero... quiero sentirte, quiero ser sólo tuyo...

Las manos blancas paseaban con delicadeza por su pecho, hundiéndose en cada unión de músculos, describiendo suaves dibujos sobre la piel.

–No temas, Shingen... El miedo es el mayor obstáculo del ser humano –susurró Uesugi, dejando que su aliento tibio chocara contra el oído de Takeda–. Ama... Ámame con todo tu ser...

Takeda apretó los ojos, arrobado por aquellas manos, para luego capturar sus finos labios en un beso más necesitado mientras sus caricias llegaban hasta su entrepierna y la tocaban con cierta torpeza.

–Entrégate a mí, por favor –pidió el Dragón, sosteniéndose sobre las manos y mirando el rostro de su compañero con una expresión llena de afecto–. Quiero hacerte el amor, Shingen... Quiero todo de ti...

Al Tigre le recorrió una deliciosa sensación, haciéndole sonreír con total entrega.

–Todo mi ser te pertenece... –susurró, levantando sus brazos para acariciar el delicado rostro que lo miraba con tanto amor.

Kenshin devolvió la sonrisa y descendió para besarlo con sensualidad y ternura.

Shinguen soltó un ligero gemido cuando sus miembros se encontraron por accidente. Ansioso por más, levantó su cadera un poco para aumentar el contacto.

Sintiendo el movimiento, el de ojos celestes descendió por el torso y el vientre hasta llegar a la entrepierna, lamiendo todo lo que encontraba, acariciando pene y testículos con su lengua y sus dedos.

Su boca apresó el miembro de Shingen, de tamaño considerable, mientras sus manos tocaban suavemente el interior de los muslos.

–Ken... Kenshin... –soltó Takeda entre sonoros gemidos, aferrando sus dedos a las sabanas, atacando involuntariamente la tibia cavidad que lo atendía.

Uesugi se ahogó, abriendo la boca y dejando caer el miembro lleno de saliva.

–Lo siento –murmuró, sonriendo tontamente mientras se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de la mano.

–Hazlo... Tómame... –rogó el Tigre con su respiración acelerada, casi temblando del deseo.

Los ojos celestes se abrieron ampliamente, pero luego se cerraron con una expresión de dicha. Sin decir una palabra, volvió a reptar sobre Takeda, montando su cadera y apresando su cabeza entre las manos, lamiendo su cuello y pecho como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Los dedos de Shingen bajaron por la espalda del Dragón de Echigo, deteniéndose sobre sus nalgas, apretando la piel blanca.

Ni siquiera uno de sus mejores sueños pudo acercarse a los talones de lo que era la realidad, podría morir en ese momento y no se arrepentiría de nada. Kenshin sonrió cuando aquellas manos se aferraron a su cuerpo y lamió sus propios dedos por unos instantes, para volver su lengua a aquel musculoso cuello mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por entre los glúteos de Shinguen, haciendo presión con uno de ellos en la estrecha entrada.

Movió la mano con suavidad, investigando, acostumbrando al otro a esa invasión, y finalmente deslizó dentro dos dedos.

Takeda clavó sus cortas uñas en la espalda del otro, que en respuesta lo besó y mordió su labio inferior suavemente para distraerlo del dolor.

–Tranquilo, pronto pasará... –susurró, comenzando a mover los dos dígitos, tocando en algún momento un punto que hizo que el Tigre dejara ir un gemido ahogado de puro placer.

–A-Alguna vez... ¿has estado con un hombre alguna vez? –preguntó Shingen, con voz entrecortada.

–Nunca... –Kenshin siguió moviendo los dedos en su interior.

–¿Cómo sabes... qué hacer entonces...?

–Sólo imagino qué es lo que podría gustarte... –presionó de nuevo el mismo lugar, logrando otro ahogado gemido–. Creo que ahí está bien –rió, lamiendo los labios de Takeda.

La cabeza de Shingen estaba perdida en las sensaciones. Luego otro dígito se sumó, dando el mismo tratamiento. Cuando Uesugi consideró que era suficiente, extrajo sus dedos, complacido por el movimiento que hizo el otro tratando de reencontrar la invasión.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y lo besó con todo lo que tenía mientras comenzaba a entrar en él. Era una persona llena de control pero en ese momento luchaba enormemente por no perderlo y lastimar a su amado amigo.

El cuerpo de Kenshin era pequeño en toda su forma, por lo que sólo tuvo que tener el cuidado apropiado de no provocar heridas innecesarias.

Por un segundo imaginó si el asunto hubiese sido a la inversa. Rió mentalmente al pensar en ello, dadas las dimensiones de Takeda.

El Tigre de Kai se abrazó con fuerza a su rival, era increíble lo extasiante de aquella acción, no solo por el contacto en sí sino por que sabía que en ese momento todo él, cuerpo y alma, le pertenecía a Uesugi.

El joven lo embestía conforme los gemidos de Takeda le indicaban. Cuando la necesidad del moreno aumentó, Kenshin se entregó de lleno a su placer, atacándolo con un ritmo profundo y veloz, llevando una de sus manos a la enorme erección que golpeaba su estomago en cada arremetida para masturbarla a la misma velocidad.

Jadeando con los labios apretados, dejando ir una discreta muestra de placer, Uesugi cerró los ojos mientras con una mano sostenía con fuerza uno de los glúteos del Tigre y con la otra jugueteaba con su miembro.

La capacidad sobrehumana del hombre para realizar más de una tarea a la vez se vio plasmada patentemente en aquel instante. Hacía todo a la vez, y todo lo hacía de una forma precisa y perfecta.

–Mmh... –gimió largamente. Abrió los labios por un instante–. Quiero... Quiero escucharlo, Shingen... di mi nombre... pídeme más...

–U... Uesugi, ahhh... –gritó casi al instante, como si estuviera esperando el permiso para pronunciarlo–. Soy... Soy tuyo, Kenshi... Ahh... –le era casi imposible hablar, con el otro golpeando ese punto que le ponía la mente en blanco.

Dándose por satisfecho, Kenshin dio rienda suelta a sus ímpetus, provocando que una corriente eléctrica sacudiera todo el cuerpo de Takeda y el suyo propio, dejando ir ambos un prolongado y voluptuoso gemido.

La explosión sincronizada en ambos cuerpos drenó sus energías mientras un espeso liquido llenaba el interior del Tigre y, por otra parte, se derramaba sobre su estómago y pecho.

El amanecer estaba cerca cuando los dos cayeron rendidos, abrazados, en uno de los futones.

Se permitieron dormir un par de horas, dejándose arrullar por sus respiraciones y el calor que irradiaba de sus cuerpos. No querían perderse ni un segundo de su primer y último encuentro, pero el cansancio físico y emocional era mayor, llevándolos pronto a la inconsciencia.

Pasaba el mediodía cuando Uesugi despertó, agotado. Sintió sobre sí el brazo pesado de Shingen y una calmada angustia lo invadió. Sabía perfectamente que aquella hermosa noche plagada de sensaciones, gemidos y caricias se había terminado, y que no volvería a tener una así... probablemente nunca más en su vida. Estaba seguro de que Shingen lo sabía también.

El movimiento del más delgado despertó a Shingen, que aún entre el limbo y la realidad le sonrió bobamente para luego caer en cuenta de los hechos y suspirar pesadamente. Por más que lo quisiera, no podían aplazarlo más. Besó el desnudo hombro blanco e intentó levantarse, costándole un sobrehumano esfuerzo cuando sintió el dolor proveniente de su trasero.

El de ojos celestes se incorporó despacio y se puso de pie. También le había quedado doliendo un poco la cadera, aunque en menor medida.

Mientras se vestía sin prisa, su voz profunda habló aquellas palabras tan ciertas pero indeseadas.

–Fue una hermosa noche... pero no volverá a repetirse...

–Lo se... –respondió el otro, sin encararlo mientras se ponía la ropa.

–Shingen...

Los brazos de Kenshin se cerraron sobre el cuerpo musculoso, con las manos apoyadas sobre su pecho y el rostro apretado contra su espalda.

–Te amo... Te amo con todo mí ser, con toda mi alma, con todo lo que soy terrena y espiritualmente... –susurró–. Nunca lo olvides, por favor, te lo ruego...

Un par de lágrimas silenciosas cayeron de los ojos del moreno y apretó las manos que se aferraban a su pecho.

–Es imposible... nunca podré olvidar esta noche, tus palabras... y mucho menos mi propio amor por ti –se giró para poder abrazarlo también–. Aunque deseo que seas feliz con una buena mujer, no puedo evitar pedirte que no me olvides...

–Jamás lo haré... y no hay ser en esta tierra, sea hombre o mujer, que pueda llenar el inmenso lugar que te has hecho en mi alma –la voz de Kenshin era suave y tierna pero dolorida–. Nunca habrá nadie, Shingen. Nunca...

El Tigre inhaló el aliento expulsado con esas palabras, cerrando sus ojos con pesar. Sabía que era imposible también para él que pudiera existir alguien que llenara el lugar que le pertenecía únicamente al Dragón de Echigo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, entrelazaron sus dedos y se besaron dulcemente. Tras cruzar las puertas y pagar la cuenta, agradeciendo a quienes los atendieron, echaron una última mirada a la pequeña posada que fue testigo de aquel pecado, del amor de dos jóvenes que jamás se repetiría.


	21. Episodio 21

Toyotomi Hideyoshi en persona había conducido las pesquisas junto a Matsunaga Hisahide, para encontrarse ambos con dos mansiones desiertas. Uno había ido a la casa de Takeda, y el otro a la de Date. Toyotomi trató de ver el lado bueno del asunto al encontrar la casa vacía; al menos así no habría nadie para entorpecer sus planes.

Matsunaga, en casa de Masamune, lamentaba profundamente el no haber encontrado el preciado tesoro de Date Terumune, que había pasado en su familia de generación en generación: una hermosa colección de espadas japonesas, que probablemente el joven yondaime se habría llevado consigo.

El hombre dejó la casa, con la ardiente tentación de quemarla hasta los cimientos; pero eso se habría visto mal, y aunque a él le diera igual, no podía molestar a Toyotomi.

Decenas de patrullas abandonaban las dos mansiones cuando Honda Tadakatsu, el fiel sirviente de los Tokugawa, recorría la ciudad regresando a la mansión Sekigahara. Habiendo terminado sus labores fuera de la ciudad, el mayordomo había decidido volver a la casona por si lo necesitaban, en vez de retirarse a su propio hogar.

Observó con curiosidad la conmoción en los diferentres barrios que transitó, pero nada lo preparó para lo que vio cuando ingresó al hall de la mansión de los Tokugawa.

Varios de los criados, a los que él conocía desde hacía años y a los que incluso había entrenado, yacían desmembrados, cubiertos de sangre, en el suelo brillante de la entrada. La sala de estar, cuyas puertas estaban entreabiertas, se veía en total desorden.

Preso del pánico, el hombretón empujó las hojas de la puerta y echó una mirada alrededor. El anciano Kiyoyasu se hallaba en el suelo, cortado a la mitad, rodeado de muebles destrozados.

–Hirotada-sama... ¡Ieyasu-sama! –exclamó, buscándolos con la mirada–. ¡Amos!

–¡Tadakatsu! –escuchó, desde algún lugar alejado, y corrió hacia donde provenía la voz.

Escondidos en el jardín trasero estaban sus señores. El hijo trataba de entender lo que acababa de pasar, abrazado al pecho de su padre.

–¡Tadakatsu! –exclamó el muchacho, saliendo de su escondite bajo una enorme planta y corriendo a abrazar a su sirviente.

–Gracias al cielo... eres tú... –sollozó Hirotada, aferrándose igualmente a su mayordomo.

–Hirotada-sama... Ieyasu-sama... ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Honda, incapaz de disimular el temblor de su voz–. ¡Mitsunari-sama! ¿Dónde está? –añadió, con el miedo instalado en sus ojos, pues no lo veía a salvo con los otros.

El menor de los Tokugawa bajó la vista, sintiendo el tremendo vacío de su partida, de su traición.

–Tadakatsu... –Hirotada lo soltó despacio–. Mitsunari... Mitsunari nos ha traicionado...

Entre lágrimas contó a su sirviente lo que había pasado, lo que el jovencito había dicho, lo de la traición de su padre.

El siempre fiel acompañante de la familia Tokugawa escuchó atentamente, tratando de no desmoronarse por lo sucedido. Al final del relato, y conectando mentalmente varias cosas que recordó de los últimos meses y lo que había presenciado antes de llegar a la mansión, llegó a una muy dolorosa suposición.

–Mi señor... Parece que la detención de Uesugi Kenshin no fue sólo un golpe de suerte... Están deshaciéndose de todos... Y si el objetivo de Takenaka siempre fue su familia, entonces...

–¿Crees que hayan matado a los Date, Takeda y Mouri? –preguntó Hirotada, parpadeando varias veces.

–No, por los Mouri no podría hablar, Aki no estaba en mi camino... Pero nos detuvieron por varios minutos al pasar por el barrio de Takeda... Registraban su casa, al parecer estaba vacía...–Tadakatsu pausó unos instantes para recordar y agregó–: Creo que lo mismo pasé con los Date...

Hirotada permaneció en silencio, con los labios apretados.

–Tadakatsu, esto sólo puede significar una cosa... Matsunaga...

–Los traicionó a todos... –cayendo en cuenta de quién era prácticamente el "pilar" del funcionamiento de las cuatro familias, el mayordomo abrió ampliamente los ojos con preocupación–. Mi señor, debo sacarlos de aquí...

El dueño de Sekigahara volteó hacia su hijo.

–No, Tadakatsu –dijo, compungido–. Es Ieyasu a quien debemos poner a salvo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el adolescente, abriendo mucho sus ojos oscuros–. No, papá... ¡No!

Su padre lo miró con una sonrisa triste, llena de dolor.

–En el mejor de los casos, iremos a prisión, pero con lo que pasó hoy... –inhaló pesadamente–. No quiero perderte a ti también...

El adolescente se abrazó a su padre, no queriendo aceptar su decisión, pero los otros dos no le dieron opción.

–Tadakatsu, pon a salvo a Ieyasu... Sé qué Shimazu Yoshihiro podra ayudarnos en nombre de nuestra vieja amistad –pidió Hirotada suavemente, acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

–¿Y usted, amo...? –preguntó el hombre, retorciéndose las manos.

–Me quedare aquí... Les dare tiempo de huir, si encuentran el lugar vacío... No quiero imaginar lo que puedan hacernos.

Lleno de amargura, Honda Tadakatsu cogió al joven sobre su hombro y se marchó rápidamente.

–¡No! ¡Tadakatsu, bájame! ¡Papá! ¡Papá, quiero quedarme contigo! –gritaba el jovencito, llorando a mares.

–Es por su bien, Ieyasu-sama... –repetía el mayordomo, cuando lo metió en el auto.

Hirotada, de pie en la puerta de su mansión, necesitó de toda su entereza para contener sus sollozos al ver cómo su único hijo se alejaba de él.

Durante el trayecto hasta el centro, el joven Tokugawa no pudo evitar seguir derramando lágrimas, apretado contra la puerta. A Tadakatsu le rompía el corazón ver así al muchacho, pero el gobernador confiaba en él tanto como para entregarle la vida de su hijo y no iba a defraudarlo.

Shimazu recibió al enorme Honda con cierta actitud de recelo. No se le había escapado nada de lo que había sucedido, pero Motochika se había comunicado con él para asegurarle que estaba a salvo.

–¿Quiere que yo me quede con este mocoso? –cuestionó al mayordomo, observando al chiquillo de arriba abajo–. ¿Y de qué me va a servir?

El sirviente no entendía esa amistad. El anciano prepotente siempre estaba fuera de lugar y no sabía cómo actuar con él, pero la desesperación por volver con su señor era enorme.

–Es una petición en nombre de mi amo –se inclinó en una reverencia apretada, casi al punto de llanto–. Por favor... No lo deje desamparado.

Shimazu le echó otra mirada al muchachito de ojos apagados.

–¡Musashi! –gritó, llamando la atención de su nieto, que peleaba en el rincón–. Atiende el bar mientras le enseño al muchacho cómo funcionan las cosas.

Ieyasu observó con ojos aterrados ese nuevo mundo al que lo arrojaban. Acostumbrado a una vida llena de lujos y atenciones, aquel agujero lleno de suciedad y ebrios no parecía ser muy prometedor.

–Ieyasu-sama, por favor, cuídese mucho y obedezca a Shimazu-dono en todo –pidió Tadakatsu, abrazándolo–. Yo... debo regresar con su padre...

Tokugawa ahogó un sollozo para aferrarse con fuerza a la espalda del sirviente.

–No dejes que nada malo le pase a papá... –rogó, con los labios pegoteados.

–¡Se lo prometo! –aseguró, separándose de él suavemente, para luego dedicar otra enorme reverencia a Yoshihiro–. Se lo agradezco con todo mi ser...

–Ya, ya –el viejo sacudió una mano–. Vaya, antes de que alguien lo pesque aquí.

Mientras el coche de Tadakatsu se alejaba, el viejo Demonio tomó al joven Tokugawa por el brazo y lo metió dentro del sucucho.

–Niño –le dijo, sentándolo en una silla–, las cosas se van a poner feas de ahora en adelante.

Musashi se encargó de atender el bar mientras el viejo ponía a Ieyasu al tanto de los "bajos labores" de su padre, pues cerrar el Saikyou sólo atraería miradas innecesarias.

–Por qué... ¿Por qué permitiría mi padre que esos hombres...? –Ieyasu se detuvo, temiendo por sí mismo al no saber exactamente qué papel jugaba Yoshihiro en todo aquello.

–No sabes nada, niño, "esos hombres" son los que permitieron que tú y otros puedan andar tranquilamente sin encontrarse con una guerra en cada esquina.

El jovencito parpadeó varias veces, con el ceño fruncido y expresión de desconcierto.

–Antes de que se estableciera el orden de las cuatro familias, la lucha de poderes era demasiado grande –dijo el viejo, fastidiado. Hacía mucho que no trataba esos temas con un niño, y ciertamente el último ya venía maleado–. Todos buscaban un lugar, dominar sobre el otro, había muertos aquí y allá, pero ellos... lograron ponerlos bajo una bandera.

Rió para sí mismo, un tanto divertido, antes de susurrar:

–Esos idiotas no saben lo que se les viene encima con todos fuera...

–Pero... –se atrevió a contrariar nuevamente Ieyasu–. No lo entiendo... Las familias han caído... ¿Y usted?

–Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos, desde hace mucho soy neutral a sus acuerdos... –Yoshihiro hizo una pausa, viendo la cara de confusión del muchacho–. Si acepté cuidarte por ahora es porque fui amigo de tu abuelo alguna vez, antes de...

Shimazu recordó, con cierta nostalgia divertida, los días en que había servido a Kiyoyasu, lo mucho que había aprendido entre sus filas. Jamás lo diría en público, pero el anciano Tokugawa le había enseñado a beber, le había traído a los mejores para que pulieran su inabarcable talento para la lucha... Le había dado motivaciones y algo en qué ocupar su mente juvenil y ociosa. Y había pagado con creces aquellas atenciones; tanto, que al momento de abandonar la égida de Kiyoyasu, éste lo había inmunizado de cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Meterse con Shimazu era meterse con el sistema, era algo que nadie, ni siquiera el más valiente arrojo de Takenaka Hanbei, se atrevería a hacer.

–¿Qué va a pasar conmigo...? –preguntó Tokugawa, muy triste, tratando de borrar la imagen de su abuelo cercenado.

–Te tendremos aquí un tiempo... ¿Qué sabes hacer? –preguntó Yoshihiro, aunque ya estaba convencido de que el muchacho era un inútil sin remedio.

–Soy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo... –los días de sus grandes logros en la lucha ahora parecían un sueño lejano.

El viejo lo miró, desconfiado.

–Oh, ¿en verdad? –hizo una breve pausa, poniéndose el trapo grasiento sobre el hombro–. Bueno, vamos a comprobarlo... ¡Musashi-yo! ¡Al rincón! –bramó, llamando a su nieto. Sujetó fuertemente por el brazo a Ieyasu y lo llevó hasta la mesita sucia.

El joven Tokugawa se sentó entonces frente a otro muchachito que probablemente tenía su misma edad, pero que lucía bastante más descuidado y dejado.

Sus brazos eran por mucho más delgados y le sorprendió la sonrisa confiada que mostraba cuando apoyo el codo en la mesa, esperando a que aceptara el reto.

Ieyasu apoyó el codo sobre la madera, dudando por unos instantes antes de tomar la mano de Musashi. Si algo había aprendido, no sólo en sus años de entrenamiento sino con la reciente traición de Mitsunari, era que las personas podían ser algo muy diferente de lo que aparentaban. Ante los gritos que los aclamaban, apretó los labios y sujetó la mano del muchacho de la bandana, mirándolo fijamente.

Cuando Shimazu dio la señal, ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba. Si bien no olvidaban la efímera derrota de Musashi a manos de Motochika y nadie más había podido vencerlo luego de eso, incluso el cantinero debió inclinarse para mirar mejor cuando, en menos de tres segundos, la mano de Ieyasu apretaba la de Musashi fuertemente contra la mesa.

Ni siquiera habían forcejeado. Ni siquiera una miserable vena se había hinchado en la muñeca de Tokugawa. Parecía tener una fuerza de otro planeta.

Shimazu sonrió complacido con la demostración mientras los ebrios del lugar vitoreaban la derrota del jovencito castaño. Al parecer, Ieyasu tenía más opciones que sólo quedarse ahí hasta que le fuera posible huir.

Esperaría un par de semanas a que se calmaran las cosas o, en su defecto, a que empeoraran y nadie le fuera a prestar atención, para enviarlo a manos de alguien que pudiera adiestrarlo, de personas que posiblemente estuvieran ideando como retomar lo que se les arrebatara.

–Shimazu-dono –dijo de pronto Ieyasu, dejando ir la mano adolorida de su rival.

El aludido lo miró, expectante, sacado de sus pensamientos.

–¿Le molestaría medirse conmigo?

El viejo soltó una carcajada enorme.

–No te creas mucho, niño.

Aunque parecía una negativa, no pudo contra la curiosidad y se enfrentó al joven.

Como era de esperarse, Tokugawa no pudo vencerlo pero era fuerte, muy fuerte. Podía compararlo incluso con Motochika, a quien había vencido hacía poco, y eso que el tuerto tenía casi diez años más, tanto de edad como de experiencia a base de peleas.

La pequeña mano de Ieyasu le había dado bastante más trabajo. Shimazu pensó que sería un desperdicio enviar a ese chico al exilio.

La noche de aquel día complicado iba, gradualmente, llegando a su fin.

El inmenso Toyotomi regresaba con parsimonia al piso elegante que compartía con Takenaka, bastante satisfecho con los resultados del día.

Hanbei se hallaba tendido en el sillón de la sala oscurecida, cuando Hideyoshi ingresó tranquilamente al departamento.

Para haber sido el día que era, el hombre de ojos rojos estaba bastante tranquilo. Se inclinó junto al sofá, observando con ojos amorosos el rostro adormecido de su amante. Tomándolo suavemente en brazos, lo llevó hasta el dormitorio.

El de cabellos blancos despertó, gimiendo ahogadamente sin abrir la boca.

–Hideyoshi-sama... –susurró, al distinguir su rostro en la penumbra.

El aludido le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, antes de tenderlo delicadamente en la cama.

–Necesitas descansar... –más que una petición, parecía una orden suave. Pero la expresión de furia del delgado hombre le hizo volver su atención, preocupado–. ¿Qué sucede, Hanbei?

–Date... y Takeda...

Se abrazó a Toyotomi, restregando la cara contra su pecho.

–Es un pequeño inconveniente, pero lo podremos solucionar pronto... –sentenció Hideyoshi, acariciando despacio la frágil espalda de su compañero–. Incluso si no los encontramos, si logaron huir... No podrán regresar aquí... No a lo que tenían antes.

Lo separó suavemente para admirar su rostro, pero éste no parecía mejorar su ánimo con aquella afirmación. Lo acarició, delineando todo su contorno hasta la barbilla para comenzar a bajar su titánica mano hasta su pecho, tratando de deshacerse del saco de Takenaka.

Hanbei lo empujó despacio contra el colchón, aflojando la corbata de su amante y abriendo su camisa.

–Sólo te quiero a ti ahora –dijo, con un hilo de voz–. No tengo paz, nunca la he tenido. Pero cuando me tomas entre tus brazos...

Sus labios delicados y perfumados acariciaron el cuello de su gigantesco amante.

Toyotomi se permitió una dulce sonrisa cargada de amor, mientras sentía el tibio aliento de su hermosa mariposa.

–Hanbei... –susurró, tratando empujarlo suavemente para cambiar posiciones.

El cuerpo a medio desvestir del hombre de ojos púrpuras se giró hasta quedar de cara al cielo. Sus dedos delgados fueron hasta sus pantalones y aflojaron el cinturón.

Su vida toda había sido esfuerzo, sufrimiento, sacrificio. Paranoia, miedo, desconfianza; era todo lo que había conocido, incluso cuando ya tenía un nombre y la gente lo respetaba. Jamás había permitido que nadie se le acercara, nunca había abierto ni una sola parte de su alma.

Sin embargo, cuando había conocido a Toyotomi, la luz en el rostro de Takenaka había cambiado. Sólo sentía fascinación por aquel misterioso caballero, por sus largos silencios, por sus actitudes protectoras. Hideyoshi hablaba poco, pero decía muchas cosas, y Hanbei sólo quería saber más y más de él.

Casi no habían esperado para que esa suerte de deslumbramiento se tradujera en roces y caricias. Hanbei lo había invitado una noche a cenar en su departamento, unos seis meses después de haberse conocido. Antes de poder notarlo siquiera, cuando la comida seguía aún intacta en sus platos, Hideyoshi se había acercado y había tomado su rostro con delicadeza, acariciando su piel tersa con sus manos titánicas, besándolo de una forma arrebatadora.

Desde esa primera noche, iniciadora de miles de otras que le siguieron, Hanbei supo que amaba profundamente a ese hombre de ojos rojizos. También supo Toyotomi, desde ese mismo instante, que la vida de su amante sería corta y penosa.

Y por eso mismo fue que decidió que daría su entera existencia por hacer que valiera la pena cada uno de sus minutos en esta vida, lo protegería y se encargaría de cumplir cada uno de sus deseos.

Para Toyotomi Hideyoshi no había límites, haría girar la Tierra al revés si con eso arrancara una sonrisa de su dulce y atormentado compañero.

Como tantas otras veces, los brazos pálidos de Takenaka se cerraron sobre los hombros trigueños de Hideyoshi, acariciando con sus dedos sutiles los poderosos músculos de su espalda.

Entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió que su compañero se detenía. Encontrándose con la intensa mirada rojiza del hombre, hizo un gesto de confusión y, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Toyotomi lo detuvo, acariciando sus labios con el dedo pulgar de su mano.

–Hanbei... –susurró una vez más. No hubo más palabras, pero para el aludido fue suficiente para saber que era amado, que cada fibra del ser que lo trataba con tanto cuidado, como si se tratase de una pieza de porcelana, gritaba cuán importante era.

Y con ese solo susurro profundizó la sensación en cada caricia. Lo besó intensamente, desvistiéndose con cuidado sin separar sus labios en ningún momento.

Hanbei respiraba agitado, con los ojos cerrados, presa del deseo, del ardor de saberse anhelado.

–Hideyoshi-sama...

Sin embargo, y como para recordarle que su vida no dejaría de ser mortal, algo se atoró en su garganta, provocando que abriese mucho los ojos y cortando su respiración.

Trató de aguantar, apretando los labios, pero sabía que era inútil. La descarga de sangre inundaba su boca mientras trataba de alejarse de Hideyoshi, en busca de un pañuelo.

El hombre se levantó para darle espacio, dejarle respirar y sacarlo todo. Una expresión de dolor invadía el rostro de ambos, aunque por razones diferentes.

Dejó el cuarto por unos minutos, para regresar con un vaso de agua y un medicamento. Si bien no servía para mejorar la salud del de cabellos blancos, al menos disminuía el dolor que sentía.

Mientras éste tranquilizaba su respiración e intentaba no preocupar más a su pareja, Toyotomi se sentó a su lado, acariciando su espalda y tratando de darle una sensación de seguridad, por mínima que fuera.

–Qué horrible debe ser... –susurró Hanbei, dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de noche y escondiendo el pañuelo ensangrentado en un cajón.

El hombre suspiró suavemente, arrastrándolo en un abrazo protector. El que se hubiera acostumbrado a ver estos ataques no hacía que fuera más fácil aceptar cómo la vida se escapaba de su amado.

–Me asusta... –confesó contra el oído de Takenaka.

–¿No me odias...? –preguntó éste, temblando.

–Hanbei, amo todo lo que eres, pero... –Toyotomi se detuvo, tratando de suprimir el ligero escalofrío que le recorría con la sola idea–. Los ataques se están haciendo más frecuentes... Me asusta pensarlo, despertar un día y ya no encontrarte...

El de cabellos blancos ahogó un gemido.

–Si voy a morir... quiero morir a tu lado...

El gigantesco hombre cerró los ojos con pesar. Deseaba decirle que no pensara esas cosas, que siempre estarían juntos, pero la realidad era otra y, si ése era su deseo, él permanecería a su lado hasta el último segundo.

–No dejes de amarme, no... no me dejes, por favor... –los ojos brillantes y violáceos habían enrojecido y dejaban caer por sus mejillas pálidas un sinfín de tibias lágrimas–. Eres... Eres la única persona que ha visto mi interior...

Toyotomi lo recostó suavemente una vez más, besando el contorno de su rostro y tratando de alejar las lágrimas.

–Dejarte... Es la única cosa que no podría hacer, aunque me lo pidieras... –dio un beso dulce sobre sus labios–. Te amo más allá de esta vida, lo seguiré haciendo cuando te vayas, hasta el día en que me pueda reunir contigo una vez más...

–Te amo... Hideyosh... –un gemido cortó sus palabras, al sentir dentro de sí el poderoso calor de su compañero–. Hideyoshi... sama...

Unieron sus labios una vez más con pasión, con deseo, pero con extrema dulzura y cuidado, al igual que el movimiento que comenzó el de ojos rojos, tratando de provocarle el menor dolor posible. Acarició su figura apenas con las yemas de los dedos, provocándole un delicioso cosquilleo que lo distraía del siempre presente dolor inicial.

Por más que lo estuviera disfrutando o se lo pidiera su compañero, Toyotomi jamás perdía la calma, la cordura en el acto. Temía romper a su hermosa muñeca, y con el tiempo había aprendido a prolongar agónicamente su propio placer para complacer el deseoso cuerpo de Hanbei.

–Haces tanto por mí, siempre, en todos los aspectos –murmuró Hanbei, mordiéndose los labios–. Tú me diste el dinero para los orfanatos y las escuelas, para todos esos niños... Cuidas de mi enfermedad, de mis comidas, de mis medicamentos... Has subordinado incluso tu propia satisfacción por mí...

El otro le sonrió con cariño, mientras lo seguía embistiendo con extrema suavidad.

–Es poco... a cambio de lo que tú me diste... –dijo, llevando las caricias desde la delgada pierna blanca del hombre hasta su deseosa erección, masajeándola a un ritmo que, por sus gemidos, sabía que era el mejor.

Takenaka se contrajo, gimiendo ahogadamente. Todo su cuerpo tembló.

–Qué... ¿Qué es lo que te he dado, Hideyoshi-sama? ¿Qué podría hacer por ti este cuerpo moribundo...?

Sus manos largas se aferraron una vez más a los fuertes hombros de su compañero.

–Una razón... –Hideyoshi se detuvo, cerrando los ojos. Se sentía tan cerca–. Sentido a mi vida entera...

Fue como si esas palabras hubiesen movido algo en el interior de Hanbei. Sentirse tocado por esas manos, besado por esos labios, amado por ese hombre maravilloso, alimentaba su alma y le daba sosiego, descansaba sus nervios siempre alerta, su desesperanza ante la vida.

Sintió que algo se escurría entre sus piernas. La diferencia de tamaño en sus cuerpos jamás había sido un impedimento, sino un delicioso aporte a la forma en que se amaban.

Como siempre, fue el primero en alcanzar el clímax. Hasta eso parecía que pensaba Toyotomi; buscaba la forma de satisfacerlo a él primero.

Tomó poco para que el gigantesco hombre también lo alcanzara. Permaneció sobre él por un minuto entero, recobrando la entereza, admirando el rostro sonrojado de su compañero.

Cuando salió de él, no se alejó mucho; al contrario, lo atrapó en un abrazo posesivo, negándose a dejarlo ir por una noche más... Maldiciendo al destino que se lo quería arrancar.

Acunado en esos brazos siempre fuertes, Hanbei restregó la nariz contra el pecho de Hideyoshi.

–Incluso si todo lo que he planeado no funcionara, si me enfrentase a un hado nefasto... la vida habría valido la pena, sólo por ti...

–Me encargaré de que no sea así... –aseguró Toyotomi, acariciando sus cabellos claros–. Mi hermosa mariposa...

Hanbei sonrió, dejando ir una risa contenida.

–Siempre me ha parecido curioso que me llames "mariposa". ¿Por qué lo haces?

–Eres hermoso, frágil, con una vida fugaz... Audaz, siempre volando hacia el fuego... –contestó su amante con media sonrisa, adormilado por el reciente orgasmo pero sin deseos de perderse esos escasos momentos de tranquilidad.

El de ojos violetas se apretó más contra el cuerpo del otro, deseando que ese momento nunca acabara.

Justo cuando un dulce sueño comenzaba a envolverlos, el insistente celular de Hideyoshi le hizo levantarse a atenderlo; regresando con una sonrisa complacida para su amante.

–Acaban de arrestar al gobernador.

Los ojos purpúreos de Takenaka se abrieron, llenos de una sorpresa que fue transfigurándose en macabro gusto.


	22. Episodio 22

En las afueras, pasaba de medianoche cuando Kasuga recibió una llamada de los Date, informándole cuál era su plan mientras iban por la carretera para no preocuparlos cuando los vieran llegar.

–Aquí estarán seguros... al menos por ahora –le aseguró la rubia a Kojuurou, aunque dudaba un poco de la última parte.

–Agradezco que nos reciba... Ya estamos cerca, la veré en unos minutos... –se despidió él, antes de colgar el teléfono.

Masamune iba en el asiento trasero, detrás de Kojuurou y Motochika. Tenía la vista perdida en el paisaje nocturno, su único ojo enrojecido y húmedo.

Chousokabe se giró sobre su asiento y acarició la rodilla de Date en señal de apoyo. No podía decir nada, pues no había ninguna certeza de que todo se fuera a solucionar.

Reaccionando ante el contacto, el Dragón puso una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y una de auténtica y exhausta resignación.

–Vaya días que elijo yo para decidir cosas –murmuró, regresando su ojo azul a la ventana.

El muchacho cano regresó su atención al camino, encerrandose en sus propias preocupaciones, para continuar el viaje en un entero silencio.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que Masamune daba claras señales de haberse dormido, Katakura habló al Demonio.

–Chousokabe –dijo, para llamar su atención–. Lo que pasó hoy...

Motochika se hundió en el asiento.

–¿Sí...?

–Mis más sinceras disculpas por permitir que sucediese. En la calle y conmigo, su seguridad es mi responsabilidad. Lo lamento mucho –finalizó, bajando un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para no perder de vista el camino oscurecido.

–No te preocupes... –dijo el joven, confundido, pues pensó que lo regañaría por su demostración en público.

–Tampoco fue lo correcto provocar a Mouri de esa forma –añadió el guardaespaldas, con tono de reprimenda. Motochika frunció el ceño–. Aunque... no sé si yo en su lugar hubiese hecho algo diferente.

–No lo pensé realmente, mi cuerpo se movió solo... Incluso te podría decir que no sé nada de lo que pasó, hasta que me clavaste los dedos –rió Chousokabe, llevándose la mano a su costado.

–Sí... Imaginé que sería la única forma de llamar su atención.

–Gracias, Kojuurou... –murmuró el Demonio en voz baja, para luego cubrirlo con un exagerado gesto de molestia–. No puedo creer que fallé estando tan cerca.

–Sólo se salvó porque su chofer se interpuso –comentó el hombre de la cicatriz.

El joven sonrió con ironía.

–No debe ser divertido ver vivo a quien asegurabas haber matado...

–Y no es razón para arriesgarse a que lo maten a uno de nuevo –lo regañó Kojuurou.

Motochika volteó a verlo con gesto de berrinche y se cruzó de brazos.

–Ya entendí...

Poco después, miraba asombrado el pequeño camino que recorrían, desviado de la carretera entre el bosque para llegar a las cabañas. Kasuga le había informado a Kojuurou que pondría dos cabañas a su disposición, para Date y sus hombres.

Para sorpresa de los tres, fue Sanada el primero en salirles al encuentro. Detrás de él, Sarutobi y Kunoichi caminaban con ademanes cansados, observando todo a su alrededor con ojos avizores.

Los tres bajaron del auto, Katakura dedicándoles grandes reverencias a los dos espías y esperando a que llegaran sus otros cuatro subordinados.

–Me alegra que estén a salvo, Masamune-dono –dijo Yukimura; y, sin poder suprimir su emoción, lo abrazó para luego soltarlo, un tanto apenado.

La acción causó sorpresa para la mayoría, excepto para Motochika, quien sólo giró la cabeza fingiendo admirar el lugar.

Aún sin poder iniciar una conversación, otra acción los dejó a todos boquiabiertos. Sasuke corrió hacia el distraído Chousokabe, gritando como loco.

–¡Al fin te veo, Demonio! –para luego taclearlo con un abrazo, derrumbándolos a ambos y haciéndolos girar un par de veces sobre la tierra, por la velocidad del ataque.

Cuando se detuvieron, Sarutobi estaba sobre la cadera del de cabellos canos, sonriendo ampliamente, y el otro le clavaba los dedos en el hombro. Podría pensarse que para aferrarse al abrazo, pero en realidad una terrible puntada de dolor le recorría el cuerpo.

–Pedazo de idiota... –se quejó, cuando al fin pudo recuperarse. Sasuke se levantó y le ofreció la mano, aún sonriente.

–Oye, no te había visto desde que fuiste a almorzar con Oyakata-sama, no puedes culparme si haces que me preocupe por ti.

Chousokabe tomó la mano, resignado, levantándose con pesadez.

–Sí, bueno, mientras no vuelvas a hacer eso, estaré bien... –murmuró. Ya de pie, caminó para reunirse con su señor una vez más, sosteniéndose el costado.

Sasuke restregó el dedo índice bajo su nariz.

–¿Y Uesugi? –preguntó Date, fingiendo que no había visto nada.

–Kenshin-sama le hace compañía a Takeda... –informó la rubia, con un dejo de preocupación.

–¿Cómo está el Tigre? –preguntó Kojuurou, inquieto.

–Su estado no ha mejorado, pero al menos se ve más tranquilo en su descanso –respondió Sasuke, reuniéndose de nuevo con el grupo.

–Esperemos que pueda recuperarse –murmuró Date, mirando con expresión cansada a los dos espías–. Ya que parece que hoy no conferenciaremos, ¿podría irme a descansar? Estoy agotado...

–Por supuesto... Asignaré un par de cabañas para ustedes y ya se organizarán respecto a cómo dormirán –dijo la rubia, comenzando a caminar para guiarlos–. Disculpen que no podamos darles algo individual, pero también está la gente de Takeda...

Los Dragones agradecieron a la espía y procedieron a disponer de su gente, mientras Masamune y Yukimura saludaban a Kenshin en la puerta de su cabaña.

Casi una semana transcurrió luego de su llegada. Si bien el bosque era tranquilo y pacífico, los ánimos de todos estaban algo inquietos, pues las noticias que llegaban desde la ciudad no eran precisamente esperanzadoras. El gobernador y su mano derecha habían sido apresados, mientras que el anciano Tokugawa Kiyoyasu había sido asesinado. Toyotomi daba elocuentes discursos, siempre con el frágil Hanbei a su lado, y lentamente comenzaban a proliferar los mismos gusanos que los cuatro líderes de antaño se habían preocupado de erradicar.

No había demasiado movimiento como para alarmarse, pero Kenshin lamentaba la suerte corrida por los amables vecinos de Echigo, que siempre habían depositado en él la confianza de su seguridad.

Por otro lado, podía decirse que Sanada no la estaba pasando en extremo mal; mientras su señor descansaba, el joven se había pegado a Masamune, disfrutando cada hora de luz en su compañía. El Dragón no oponía resistencia, aunque siempre era Sanada el que debía ir a buscarlo. Motochika andaba casi siempre solo ahora, tratando de esquivar la mirada escrutadora de Kojuurou, y Sasuke, cuando Kasuga lo echaba por revolotearle alrededor, se perdía en las copas de los árboles frondosos.

Una tarde, Motochika y Sasuke estaban juntos, sentados sobre el pasto, hablando de cualquier cosa. El espía de Takeda percibía el ausentismo de su amigo, le dolía verlo así, tan callado y distante.

Masamune y Yukimura, como ya se les había hecho costumbre, caminaban a ciegas por el bosque, sin importar realmente a dónde iban; hablaban de cosas muy profundas, del cosmos, del infinito, de la voluntad creadora, de las causalidades de la vida, sin darse cuenta de que estaban rodeando el claro ocupado por los otros dos.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no se había percatado de su presencia. Incluso con sus finos y agudos sentidos, estaba tan concentrado en Motochika que no notó que había más gente cerca suyo. Y porque no lo notó fue que levantó sus manos blancas y tironeó del rostro de su amigo, para darle un beso largo y dulce.

Chousokabe abrió ampliamente el ojo, totalmente atónito. No respondió al beso pero tampoco hizo nada por alejarlo.

Cuando el espía se separó, no pudo evitar reírse de la expresión que mostraba el joven cano.

–¡¿De qué demonios te estás riendo? –gritó éste, más sorprendido que molesto, pero totalmente fuera de sí.

–Tenía que llamar tu atención con algo... –murmuró Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros y con una expresión de pícara culpa en la cara.

–Hay más maneras... –regañó Motochika, entrecerrando los ojos, totalmente desconfiado de sus razones–. Además, debo decirte algo antes de que quedes en ridículo... Eres un pésimo besador.

–Vaya... –susurró Sasuke, rascándose la cabeza.

No podía tomarse en serio lo que acababa de pasar. Conocía al espia y sabía que ese beso carecía de cualquier sentimiento, pero en ese momento no parecía importar mucho.

–Incluso si es por algo estúpido, debes hacer las cosas bien –dijo, tironeando del cuello de la camisa de Sasuke con fuerza y devolviendo el beso como era debido.

El espía abrió mucho los ojos, sólo siendo capaz de sentir un revoltijo en su estómago al percatarse del apasionamiento con que Motochika le daba clases de flirteo. Cuando lo soltó y lo dejó respirar, aspiró aire con la boca muy abierta.

–¡Uff! –exclamó.

Chousokabe le lanzó un puñado de hojas secas a la cara para distraerlo. Respiraba pesadamente y le había hecho sonrojarse. Extrañaba esa clase de contacto y, con los labios del otro, no había podido evitar pensar en Date.

–Te tendré que contratar para que me enseñes, digamos... ¿te puedo pagar en especias? –rió el jovencito de cabello claro, limpiándose el rostro.

–Lo siento, joven Sarutobi, pero usted es un caso perdido, no puedo malgastar mi tiempo enseñándole algo que no aprenderá –se burló el Demonio, poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar–. Vamos a molestar a Kojuurou, te apuesto a que debe traer algo de alcohol.

Sasuke caminó detras de él, contento. Había logrado su objetivo de animar a su viejo amigo.

–Nunca lo imaginé... –dijo un Yukimura bastante sorprendido, oculto con el Dragón.

Masamune no lograba articular palabra. Tenía el ojo muy abierto y los labios sellados.

Habían caminado lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar incluso sus respiraciones, pero la sorpresa de ver al espía besando al asesino había hecho que se escondieran sin pensarlo mucho.

–Supongo que uno no termina de conocer a las personas, ¿eh, Sanada? –murmuró el Dragón, sonriendo con ironía.

–Supongo que no, pero... Bueno, conozco a Sasuke desde hace mucho y... no sé cómo decirlo, pero creo que no tiene eso... –el pobre muchacho se enredaba solo, incapaz de decir lo que pensaba.

–Bueno, si ésa es su elección, es cosa suya –rió Masamune, aunque la risa le salió muy forzada, demasiado.

Yukimura lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, curioso por su cambio de humor.

–No creo que sea así, pero si lo fuera, me da gusto por Sasuke... –comentó, adelantándose pues se dirigían a ver a Kenshin, totalmente ajeno a lo que le pasaba a su acompañante.

Despues de semana y media en el que parecía ser su nuevo hogar, Motochika hacía lo único que podía hacer para despejarse; pues, estando tan lejos de la civilización, las fiestas y las borracheras no eran opción.

El joven se perdía en algun lugar despejado del bosque y comenzaba a golpear al aire, con patrones bien definidos de golpes como Shimazu le había enseñado, tratando de quemar toda su energía en el entrenamiento improvisado. Buscaba agotarse hasta no poder pensar más. Los primeros días no se percató de ello, pero siempre estaba allí una pequeña figura, escondida entre los árboles, observando atentamente.

Sasuke balanceaba un pie en el aire, sentado de forma complicada en alguna rama elevada, y miraba hacer a su amigo. Ahora que Uesugi estaba al pendiente de Takeda y que Sanada se pegaba a Date las veinticuatro horas del día, él generalmente tenía poco que hacer.

Para el sexto día de ver la misma rutina, el muchacho castaño se fastidió y decidió molestar a la unica otra persona que parecía estar en su misma situación.

La larguirucha figura de Sarutobi se descolgó tranquilamente de un árbol, sosteniéndose con las piernas.

–Qué tal, Demonio –saludó, con una sonrisa al revés.

–Oye, mono, baja de ahí y pelea conmigo –pidió Motochika, casi ordenándolo–. Me cansé de golpear el aire.

–Mmh, no sé, no sé, ¿qué me darás a cambio? –preguntó el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos.

El Demonio movió los hombros y cabeza, sacando la tension.

–Me oxidaré si no haga nada...

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no me ruegues tanto –espetó Sasuke, dejándose caer grácilmente como un gato–. Mira que no te dejaré pasar una, ¿eh, Chousokabe?

–Como digas, pequeño mono –se burló el joven cano, antes de saltarle encima con el puño cerrado. Era poderoso, pero no había sido efectivo.

Sasuke se escurrió cual pez, doblando su cuerpo elástico de formas asombrosas mientras esquivaba cada golpe. Al ser más ligero y pequeño que Chousokabe, era mucho más veloz y flexible que la masa de músculos que intentaba atraparlo.

Varias veces se arrastró por el pasto salvaje, tratando de golpear los tobillos de su agresor y hacerlo caer, pero el Demonio era listo y movía los pies como un boxeador, evitando sus piernas delgadas.

Si alguien los hubiese visto, le habría parecido que danzaban, pues los dos se movían en un rango no mayor a dos metros cuadrados sin llegar a conectar un solo golpe. Tras una hora de moverse, trabajando cada uno de sus músculos, Chousokabe logró golpear... Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su cara al momento del contacto, pero desapareció al instante cuanto notó que su puño había quedado marcado en la corteza de un enorme pino.

–Suficiente... –dijo, sin aire, limpiándose el sudor que se amontonaba bajo su ojo sano–. Eres demasiado rápido, maldito mono...

Los dedos flacos de Sasuke lo golpearon en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Fue algo rápido y ni siquiera le dolió, pero la risita ahogada del espía de Kai fue realmente irritante.

–Gané, gané yo –murmuraba Sarutobi, saltando de un lado al otro.

Chousokabe lo miró por varios, segundos maldiciendolo en voz baja. El joven castaño apenas se veía cansado, en cambio él mostraba cuánto se había esforzado: su camiseta estaba completamente bañada en sudor y aún no lograba recuperar el aire. Estaba por lanzar algo a la cabeza del que festejaba, pero una corriente helada le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, tallándose los brazos.

–Qué viejo te has puesto –protestó Sasuke, con las manos detrás de la cabeza–. Hace un par de años, no te habrías ni cansado de algo así.

–¡No es mi culpa que seas un mono anormal! –espetó Motochika, totalmente irritado, juntando toda su energía para lanzar un último puñetazo; el que, como era de esperarse, falló. Era demasiada la fuerza que había aplicado y perdió el equilibrio; pero, aunque había fallado el golpe, logró aferrarse al chaleco del espía antes de caer, llevándoselo consigo por la colina.

El muchacho rió a viva voz, tratando de quitarse las manos de Motochika de encima y a la vez de aferrarse a algo para detener la caída.

No queriendo perder una vez más, el Demonio se aferro a Sasuke con ambas manos, hasta que el terreno se hizo más plano y lograron detenerse.

Sarutobi respiraba agitado, con el pesado cuerpo del otro encima suyo. Su cabello estaba revuelto y lleno de hojas, y a su ropa se le había pegado el pasto húmedo. Chousokabe se movió despacio, apoyándose sobre sus manos, hasta que logró despegarse del espía.

No se había alejado mucho cuando reparó en el rostro de Sasuke, que se veía extrañamente diferente. Tenía una mirada límpida en los ojos claros. Su rostro estaba algo sonrosado por la caída y tenía los labios apenas entreabiertos.

El jovencito vestido de verde levantó uno de sus brazos, moviendo su mano de forma indecisa, no sabiendo bien si debía o no hacerlo. El rostro curtido de Motochika, quien respiraba pesadamente tratando de calmar su corazón agitado, le asombró por la inesperada cercanía. Quiso pasar el dedo por su larga nariz, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

Sin querer, el recuerdo del beso sin significado que compartieran días antes embargó la mente del Demonio, haciéndole sonrojar por alguna razón. Se levantó, un tanto avergonzado.

–Me estoy helando... –murmuró, tratando de regular su voz, para cambiar el tema y desviar el carril que estaba siguiendo el tren de sus pensamientos.

–Deberíamos... regresar –susurró Sasuke, girando la cabeza hacia un costado. Frunció el ceño, en una mezcla de risa y dolor.

–Uhh... Moriré antes de llegar a la cabaña –se quejó el Demonio, al analizar en dónde se encontraban.

El espía se incorporó y se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar.

–Vamos, no es tan alta la colina, no seas niña.

–Lo dices por que estas calentito y seco, yo tengo que cruzar todo el maldito bosque para llegar a mi cabaña y cambiarme –devolvió Motochika, golpeándolo en el brazo, para trotar colina arriba.

–¿Yo, seco? Rodé junto a ti por el mismo pasto mojado –le recordó Sasuke, corriendo detrás suyo.

–Tu cabaña está más cerca, ¿no? Préstame una camisa o algo.

–Mh, de acuerdo, pero te daré una de las de Kamogawa, vas a estirar todas las mías... –se quejó el de cabello castaño.

–Lo que sea estará bien.

Pronto llegaron a la cabaña que el espía compartía con Yukimura. Para sorpresa del Demonio, el lugar estaba ordenado y tibio.

–Date un baño, nenaza, le diré a Kamo-san que me dé algo de ropa.

–No hace falta, sólo prestame una camisa y listo.

Yukimura estaba terminando de vestirse, en el interior del cuartito de baño, cuando los escuchó entrar. Iba a salir hasta que oyó a Sasuke hablando.

–Bueno, bueno –decía éste–. Ya vengo.

Salió al trote y regresó en cuestión de minutos, con una camiseta oscura y una chaqueta de algodón entre los brazos. Yukimura no supo por qué, pero apagó la luz sigilosamente y se apretó contra un rincón, a la expectativa del repentino visitante.

Chousokabe, por su parte, se desnudó la parte superior sin ninguna ceremonia, frotándose los brazos para darse un poco de calor. Hacía días que se había quitado los vendajes para dejar que la herida respirara y pudiera cicatrizar bien.

–Vaya, qué feo tienes eso –observó el muchacho, entregándole la ropa.

Motochika la tomó y por inercia miró donde el otro. Eran dos líneas paralelas, de tamaño considerable.

–Deberías ver la otra, esa si que era asquerosa en su tiempo –respondió el tuerto, tomando las prendas pero sin hacer ademán de ponérselas.

–¿La otra? ¿Qué otra?

Yukimura se escurrió por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo.

–Chousokabe-dono –pensó, poniendo más atención.

El Demonio miró a Sasuke con expresión de incredulidad, levantando una ceja y luego apuntando a su parche.

–¿No es obvio?

–Aaaaaaah –hizo Sasuke, abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca.

–A veces no se si eres idiota o si sílo lo haces para molestarme –se quejó Chousokabe, sentándose en el borde de la cama para extender la ropa y verla.

–Oye, yo tampoco estoy en tu cabeza, cómo voy a saber.

–Es la única otra marca que tengo –murmuró el de pelo blanco, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego regresó la mirada al castaño, que lo observaba con una expresión indecisa–. ¿Quieres verla? –ofreció, no muy seguro de saber por qué.

Sasuke dudó unos segundos.

–Mh, bueno –aceptó al fin.

El tuerto se sacó el pañuelo, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz quemada. Sasuke se acercó lentamente hasta quedar sobre una de las rodillas del de cabello cano y tomó con cuidado la cara de su amigo, analizando la marca con todo cuidado.

–Vaya –susurró–. ¿Quién fue el... artista? –preguntó, echándose atrás con indecisión.

–Sabes quién lo hizo... –contestó el joven con voz sombría–. Bueno... El viejo fue quien dejó la marca, pero, meh... Son detalles...

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces, cayendo en su error.

–Rayos, no sé qué me pasa hoy, olvido todo... Lo siento –murmuró, dándole la espalda.

–No importa, este lugar también está acabando conmigo... –dijo Motochika, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama y disfrutando de la suavidad de las sabanas en su espalda desnuda–. Sasuke... –llamó sin levantarse.

–¿Sí?

–¿Por qué me besaste?

Sarutobi volteó hacia él, con el rostro transformado. Yukimura, desde el baño, abrió mucho los ojos y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

–¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué...? –balbuceó el espía, acercándose a la cama.

El Demonio se elevó sobre los codos, sin deseos de dejar el calor del lecho.

–Sé que no significó nada, pero... –miró algún punto en la pared no muy seguro de lo que quería decir.

Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando a su amigo. Motochika inhaló con fuerza y dejó salir el aire pesadamente.

–Olvidalo... No importa... –dijo, sintiéndose estúpido de pronto por sacar el tema.

–No, espera... –el muchacho apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Motochika–. Te pido perdón si eso te hirió, yo... lo hice de idiota que soy nada más.

–No es eso... Quiero decir, si me hubiera molestado de algún modo, no te lo habría devuelto...

Chousokabe terminó girándose un poco para golpearle la punta de la nariz con los dedos, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

Sasuke enrojeció hasta la frente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Yo... –dudó por un instante–. ¿Te... gusto?

Chousokabe, también enrojecido por la pregunta, abrió la boca sin decir nada.

–Uh... No lo sé... Nunca lo había pensado.

–Tú a mí sí... –susurró Sarutobi, desviando la mirada.

El Demonio abrió ampliamente su único ojo. Eso nunca se le habría ocurrido.

–Yo... No sé qué decirte... –admitió, luego de un rato en un muy incómodo silencio–. No me desagradas, y te aprecio mucho... Al menos de ese tanto estoy seguro.

–Ah, no, bueno, no es como piensas... –se defendió el espía, levantando las manos–. O sea... Eres mi amigo, sabes que conozco a muchísima gente pero que amigos, verdaderos amigos, tengo muy pocos... –hizo una breve pausa–. Nunca he querido tener una relación con nadie porque... nunca sé qué me deparará el próximo día, y ha habido muchas personas que intentaron convencerme de tenerla...

Apretó los labios, como si le costase mucho hablar de eso.

–Hombres, mujeres, me da igual mientras la persona sea buena, tú... eres una gran persona, y si yo no fuera un condenado miedoso de los compromisos...

Chousokabe lo escuchó atentamente. Era verdad que su vida era un ir y venir y les era imposible asegurarse un futuro. Se sentía identificado y, por un momento, quiso arriesgarse, perderse con alguien que no le pediría una explicación, no como una mujerzuela, no... Porque realmente había cariño entre ellos.

Extendió el brazo y acarició la mejilla del espía, para luego acercarlo suavemente y besar sus labios, no muy de prisa, dándole oportundiad de retirarse si así lo quería.

Sasuke no intentó alejarlo, al contrario, se entregó sumisamente mientras se trepaba sobre la cadera de Motochika.

Profundizaron el beso, mientras las manos de Chousokabe paseaban por el torso del castaño, ayudándole a quitar las ropas aún humedas.

Se miraban largamente entre caricia y caricia, como buscando una respuesta a lo que fuera que podía haber ahí.

Tristemente para ambos, no hubo respuesta alguna que asumir. Algo subió por sus gargantas, cerrándolas y dificultándoles la respiración, pero no cejaron en el intento y continuaron desvistiéndose.

Pronto los brazos delgados de Sasuke se abrazaban al musculoso torso de Motochika, besando despacio su cuello y bajando hacia su hombro.

Por el súbito silencio, Yukimura se aventuró a entreabrir la puerta del baño, pero la escena le hizo girarse, totalmente sonrojado, y arrojarse a un lado de la entrada. Eso llevaría tiempo y no podía cerrar de nuevo la puerta sin delatarse, cosa que le dio acceso a todo sonido en el cuarto, haciéndole sentir como un vouyerista miserable.

–Cómo... ¿Cómo hacemos? –oyó que preguntaba Sasuke.

El otro no pudo evitar sonreír por la inseguridad del espía y lo abrazó con fuerza, para girarse y quedar sobre él.

–Averigüemos cómo... –respondió, ahora besando su cuello y bajando lentamente hasta su ombligo, dejando húmedos trazos de saliva por el camino.

El espía se retorció al sentir un fuertísimo escalofrío en su abdomen.

–Sé suave, por favor –pidió, con una risita.

Motochika siguió riendo interiormente. Se sentía bien estar con él, aunque fuera algo vacío.

Continuó bajando hasta la entrepierna del castaño y mordisqueó la parte interior de sus muslos antes de pasar lentamente la lengua por la excitación del joven.

–Chousokabe –susurró Sasuke–. Hazlo de una vez, no me gustan los juegos previos, me siento...

El aludido gateó hasta estar a la altura de la cara del otro una vez más y le sonrió, divertido.

–Motochika... Deja de llamarme por mi apellido –pidió, antes de besarlo y acomodarse para entrar lentamente.

Un ahogado gemido se escapó de los labios de Sarutobi.

–No... –cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza–. Sólo una persona que te ame... debe decir tu nombre...

Llevó sus manos al cuello del Demonio y lo abrazó temblorosamente.

–Como quieras... –concedió Motochika, empezando a moverse lentamente, cerrando los ojos... cuando sólo una imagen pudo llegar a su mente.

Por unos minutos, cambió la dulzura del inicio por algo más salvaje, por el recuerdo de a quién deseaba poder tocar realmente.

–Date... –susurró, embistiendo con fuerza.

Sasuke, que estaba con los ojos y los labios apretados tratando de resistir, abrió los ojos de pronto al escucharlo.

–¿Date? –repitió, moviéndose apenas para poder mirar a Motochika a la cara.

El Demonio respiraba pesadamente y se detuvo, apoyando la frente en el hombro del otro.

–Lo... Lo siento... –dijo, permaneciendo así unos segundos, para luego salir de él y acostarse a su lado–. No puedo...

El muchacho se quedó muy quieto, mirando a cualquier lado excepto a Chousokabe.

–Date... –repitió una vez más, finalmente girando el rostro y mirando al asesino.

Rió en voz baja, con expresión juguetona.

–Cómo no me lo imaginé... Es la única razón por la que podrías haber vendido tu libertad...

Chousokabe cubrió su único ojo con una mano. Estaba ahí porque quería olvidarlo por una vez, pero lo único que había hecho el tocar a otra persona era lograr que lo extrañara aún más.

–Lo amo... –confesó al aire, sintiendo todo el dolor de verlo día a día con alguien más.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, incorporándose y apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos.

–¿Amor? –atinó a preguntar, asombrado.

–Debes pensar que soy un idiota... –se burló Motochika–. Amo a alguien fuera de mi alcance.

–No... –susurró el espía. De pronto reparó en que los dos seguían desnudos y se sintió algo incómodo–. Ahm... mejor nos vestimos, me está dando frío –propuso, pasando por encima de Motochika para bajarse de la cama y recoger su ropa.

El otro hizo lo mismo, poniéndose la ropa prestada y quedándose sentado en el borde de la cama, cabizbajo.

–¿Por qué dices que está fuera de tu alcance?

–¿No es obvio? Le atrae Sanada... –respondió Motochika, con un dejo de dolor.

–¿Ryu-niisan y Sanada-danna? –Sasuke torció la cabeza, alarmado de pronto pero sin dejarlo ver–. ¿No lo habrás soñado? –añadió, con una risa forzada–. No se me ocurre una pareja menos compatible que ésa...

Yukimura, en su escondite, sintió el golpe del comentario.

–Los vi juntos y... –Chousokabe respiró hondo y continuó–. Hable con Date... Yo... Yo realmente lo amo, Sasuke... Si él desea estar con Sanada, lo aceptaré, me duele como no tienes una maldita idea, pero... El modo en que sonríe cuando esta con tu señor... Vale la pena.

El espía se sujetó la frente con la mano, dejando ir un suspiro resignado. Incapaz de seguir con la farsa, admitió:

–Sanada-danna está loco por él...

–Entonces, está bien... –Motochika esbozó una media sonrisa y se levantó–. Permaneceré a su lado, siempre... Sólo quiero que sea feliz, y si Sanada siente lo mismo por él... Bueno...

Recogió del suelo su ropa húmeda y la hizo un bollo entre sus manos.

–Perdón por lo de hace un rato... Te prometo que la proxima vez lo haré contigo sin pensar en él –aseguró, caminando a la puerta.

–Chousokabe, espera... –Sasuke se levantó y lo alcanzó, sujetándole un brazo.

El Demonio se dio vuelta y lo miró. Tenía el rostro lleno de tristeza.

El jovencito de ojos claros le devolvió la mirada, apretando los labios. Se observaron por algunos segundos y luego el espía lo soltó.

–No sé qué decir –admitió, con una risa triste.

Motochika lo despeinó, pasándole la mano por la cabeza, y trató de sonreír animado.

–Eres un buen amigo... Gracias.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza, parpadeando, mientras el otro abandonaba la cabaña.

El jovencito volvió a suspirar, resignado, cuando volteó y vio la puerta del baño que estaba entreabierta. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero cuando vio un pie desnudo asomándose apenas detrás de ella, el alma se le fue al piso.

–Danna... Salga de ahí, por favor –pidió amablemente, acercándose al baño.

Yukimura abrió la puerta lentamente y salió, cabizbajo. Cuando levantó la mirada para enfrentar a su amigo, su cerebro armó una imagen mental, conectando los sonidos que había escuchado, provocándole colorearse en un intenso rojo y bajar rápidamente la mirada una vez más.

Se sentía terrible, no sólo apenado por haber visto lo que vio, si no porque también escuchara una conversación que debía ser privada, donde Chousokabe había abierto parte de sí para Sasuke, para alguien en quien confiaba.

–Supongo que lo oyó todo, ¿verdad? –preguntó el jovencito de cabello claro, aplastándose en una de las sillas del comedor.

–Sí... –susurró Sanada, para luego mover las manos frente a sí, apresurado–. Yo... ¡Yo no quería espiarlos! Es que no quería molestarlos y me quede aquí, y luego continuaron... y... y... Me fue imposible salir...

Se dobló todo en una reverencia y apretó los ojos.

–Perdóname, Sasuke, yo... yo realmente no debí hacerlo, por favor, discúlpame.

–Ya está hecho, debí mirar que estuviésemos solos antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa –murmuró Sarutobi–. No se disculpe, danna. Ya está hecho.

Invitó a su amo a sentarse, con un movimiento grácil de su mano. Cuando el joven se acomodó frente a él, lo miró fijo.

–Tiene que prometerme... ¡No, júremelo!, que no dirá nada de todo esto a Ryu-niisan.

–Pero... –dudó el muchacho, pensando que el Dragón debía saber sobre los sinceros sentimientos del Demonio.

–Danna, usted está liado con el Dragón, ¿no es verdad? –preguntó Sasuke, filoso.

Con la pregunta tan directa, Yukimura abrió los ojos ampliamente y apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas para luego asentir con la cabeza.

El espía se sujetó la cabeza con una exhalación de cansancio.

–Desde la primera vez que nos reunimos con Uesugi-dono... –confesó Sanada, mirando al suelo.

Sasuke se cubrió los ojos con la mano, dejando ver una sonrisa frustrada.

–Ya, danna, no me cuente más. Igual lo sabía yo.

Yukimura lo miró, curioso, pero era obvio que el espía siempre lo sabía todo, de un modo u otro. Entrelazó los dedos, pensativo, y comenzó a hablar con un tono muy bajo, inseguro.

–Masamune-dono debe saber que le hace daño a... Debo decirle...

–No, danna, las cosas no funcionan así.

–Pero...

–¡No! Fue decisión de Chousokabe permanecer así y usted no debe cambiar las cosas por él, sólo porque escuchó algo que no debía.

La mirada de Sasuke era firme, ¿cuántas veces lo habría visto así? En todas las ocasiones en que algo importante debía decidirse, el espía aplicaba su lógica y normalmente tenía razón, pero en aquella ocasión...

–Prométamelo –pidió el espía una vez más.

Yukimura apretó los labios, indeciso.

–Lo prometo, Sasuke...

Sarutobi lo miró intensamente por varios segundos y al final suspiró resignado. Aunque el otro dudara, sabía que no rompería una promesa.

–Gracias...

Aunque la conversación quedó zanjada en ese instante, el tema no pudo salir de la mente de Sanada fácilmente. Los días que siguieron, pudo incluso notar cosas que antes no viera, como que el joven cano siempre encontraba alguna excusa para irse cuando Yukimura llegaba, aunque estuvieran hablando de algo serio, o cómo solía buscarlo con la mirada...

Masamune notó aquella incomodidad entre los dos, pero no supo exactamente a qué atribuirla. No sabía si Chousokabe andaba con Sarutobi, si le molestaba la presencia de Sanada, si estaba enojado con él mismo... Estaba tan confundido con sus propios sentimientos que no acató a percibir las señales del exterior.


	23. Episodio 23

Una tarde, Sasuke y Motochika estaban bebiendo té en la entrada de la cabaña del primero, cuando Yukimura llegó trotando.

–Sasuke, Oyakata-sama ha despertado... quiere verte... –informó, casi sin aire por la carrera.

Una gran sonrisa adornó la cara del espía, que se levantó de golpe.

–Ahora mismo voy. Chousokabe, perdona que te deje así... –dijo, un tanto apenado, pues él lo había invitado a tomar el té.

–No importa, otro día será –concedió el otro, con una sonrisa comprensiva–. ¡Ve!

Sanada miró cómo se alejaba y luego giró su rostro hacia el Demonio.

–¿Puedo sentarme, Chousokabe-dono? El té que prepara Sasuke es exquisito y hace mucho no tengo la posibilidad de beberlo...

–Adelante, es tu cabaña... –aceptó el Demonio, mirando al cielo. Terminaría su taza y se marcharía. Intentaba aceptar la presencia del joven, por más que le costara.

–Sé que mi presencia debe resultarle muy incómoda –dijo Yukimura, sentándose y tomando la taza que Sasuke había dejado olvidada–, pero necesito hablar con usted de algo muy importante.

Motochika volvió su mirada al joven castaño, con una ceja alzada y una falsa sonrisa.

–Eres amigo de Date, no me incomodas... ¿Qué es eso importante que tienes que hablar conmigo?

–Dudo que Sasuke se lo haya dicho, así que se lo voy a decir yo –el joven vestido de rojo inhaló aire con fuerza–. Hace días, cuando usted estuvo aquí con Sasuke... yo estaba en el baño y escuché toda su conversación.

Por respeto, no dijo haber oído el fallido intento de los amigos, pero para Chousokabe fue más que obvio.

Estaba furioso, frustrado, no atinaba exactamente a decidir qué sentir... Los había espiado en un momento íntimo... y probablemente estaba ahí para interrogarlo respecto a su confesión.

–No necesitas decir nada, yo no me meteré ni haré nada por estropear su... lo que sea que tengan... –murmuró, despectivo, y comenzño a recoger sus cosas. No quería estar ahí más tiempo.

–¿Nuestro qué? ¿De qué habla? –preguntó Yukimura, tomándolo por la manga de la camiseta–. Si yo lo oí a usted, fue por pura casualidad...

–Entonces... ¿Qué quieres? –las farsas quedaron a un lado y en el rostro de Motochika sólo estaba aquella actitud fría hacia alguien a quien despreciaba.

–No hay nada entre Masamune-dono y yo... –susurró Sanada, soltándolo–. Ni siquiera aunque yo lo desee.

–No necesito tu lástima, niño, yo los vi... No tienes por qué mentirme

A qué punto tan patético había caído, para que el amante de su amado sintiera lástima por él...

–No es lástima, Chousokabe-dono –Yukimura se puso de pie, con el rostro lleno de determinación–. Simplemente, es lo que corresponde. Masamune-dono no está siendo justo con usted.

Respiró hondo por un momento. Necesitaba ser fuerte para poder renunciar al Dragón sin sentirse terriblemente herido.

–Y no es mentira. No creo que Masamune-dono sienta lo mismo por mí.

Chousokabe sonrió, incrédulo, dolido.

–Lo haces feliz... y eso es suficiente para saberlo –se inclinó para recoger las cosas del suelo y no mirar al muchacho–. Y nada es justo en esta vida, Sanada... No esperes escuchar a Date hablar de sus sentimientos y demás o quedarás decepcionado, sólo... tienes que verlo.

Los labios de Yukimura temblaron. Los apretó con fuerza.

–Si usted no va con el Dragón, iré yo –dijo, con tono firme–. Romperé la promesa que le hice a Sasuke y le contaré todo.

Motochika soltó las tazas y tomó con fuerza a Yukimura por el cuello de la camisa.

–¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Date decidió estar contigo! –le dolía enormemente, pero no quería que lo único que le quedaba le fuera arrebatado porque el jovencito soltaba la lengua–. Él sabe lo que siento, pero no quiero que esté conmigo por eso, ¡debe ser su decisión! Yo sólo quiero que sea feliz, y si eso lo obtiene contigo... ¿Por qué demonios quieres arruinarlo? ¿Eh?

Los ojos oscuros del joven Tigre se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Él no me ha dicho nada de eso en ningún momento –contestó, tratando de ahogar su dolor–. Hemos hablado mucho, de muchísimas cosas, pero jamás dijo que quisiera estar conmigo. Y yo no quiero... no quiero que sea así. No cuando hay alguien que verdaderamente sabe quién es él y lo quiere de verdad.

–Pero está contigo... Porque es lo que quiere –Motochika hizo una pausa, incrédulo por lo que estaba planeando hacer–. Sanada, no le quites eso... Si no te lo dice es porque él no es alguien que hable de esas cosas, nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará... Por favor, no le digas nada... Si su decisión es estar contigo o conmigo o con quien demonios sea, deja que lo decida por sí mismo, no por que lo obligas.

Los brazos le temblaban y se sentía como un completo imbécil, pero ya estaba hecho. Sabía que estaba renunciando a toda oportunidad de volver a estar con el Dragón al darle seguridad a Yukimura. Lo soltó lentamente y comenzó a alejarse.

–Te lo pido como un favor... Sé que no soy nadie para ti, pero... Al menos piénsalo.

Yukimura sintió una puntada atravesando su pecho y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

–Usted es tan bueno con él, lo quiere lo suficiente como para decir esas cosas, y cumplirlas... es usted quien debe estar a su lado, no yo...

Chousokabe siguió caminando. Las lágrimas se amontonaban en su ojo, nublándole la vista, pero no podía decir más, sólo esperar que el muchacho no hiciera alguna idiotez.

–¡Chousokabe-dono! –exclamó el jovencito castaño, con la voz quebrada.

Motochika se detuvo, sin voltear.

–No huya, por favor...

El Demonio sintió algo corriéndole por el estómago. Era la tercera vez que lo acusaban de algo así.

Giró para encarar al Tigre, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza y tratando de retener las lágrimas.

–Yo soy el que no es nadie para Masamune-dono.

–Él te escogió a ti, muchacho... Si tú no eres nadie, ¿eso en qué lugar me deja a mí? –rió irónicamente, dejando que rodara la brillante gota por su mejilla.

–¡Deje de decir eso! –exclamó Yukimura, permitiendo que las lágrimas le ganaran del todo, ahogando su garganta–. Acaso... Acaso no lo ve... Masamune-dono pidió que expulsáramos a Mouri-dono del círculo, por lo que le hizo a usted... Su presencia en el Clan Date los ha expuesto a las represalias de Aki, y sin embargo él siguió contando con usted...

–¡Porque soy su amigo! Porque, cuando éramos jóvenes, estuve con él en todo momento... Porque pertenezco al clan –se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó–. No vamos a llegar a nada, ya te di todas mis razones y eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, sólo... no le hagas daño.

–¿Y usted?

–¿Yo? Yo no haré nada... Seguiré como hasta ahora, le dije que aceptaría su decisión, cualquiera que fuera.

–No... ¿Quién se preocupará de que no lo lastimen a usted? –la voz de Sanada salió en tono muy grave.

El joven cano se encogió de hombros, cansado por la discusión.

–Tengo buenos amigos, que estarán conmigo de ser necesario... Así es esto, Sanada, no todos ganan...

–Esto no debe ser así... –murmuró Yukimura, restregándose los ojos.

–Siempre ha sido así, deberías saberlo.

El joven castaño se volvió a sentar en la entrada de la cabaña, con sentimientos encontrados. No estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas como estaban; hablaría con Date cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Motochika se marchó, con su propio remolino de emociones a cuestas. Cuanto más se empeñaba en enterrar esas cosas para poder seguir tranquilamente, llegaba alguien y removía todo.

–Maldita sea... –soltó al aire, ya lejos la cabaña.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de Kenshin, el cansado Takeda miraba con ojos afectuosos a su espía predilecto.

–Mi siempre fiel Sasuke... –se incorporó con dificultad, ayudado por el señor de Echigo, hasta quedar sentado sobre el futón–. Y la increíble Kasuga –miró a la rubia.

Los dos sirvientes hicieron un movimiento de cabeza para presentar sus respetos.

–Me temo que... ha llegado el momento de que todo quede dicho... –susurró Takeda, mirando sus manos arrugadas.

Sasuke parpadeó con pesar. Quería negarse, pero nadie más que Oyakata-sama podía saber los porqué y cuándo era tiempo de hacer las cosas.

Se deslizó por el suelo hasta quedar a un lado de su señor.

–Lo que usted desee, Oyakata-sama...

–Sasuke, Kasuga... Ustedes saben lo mucho que nosotros nos conocemos y apreciamos –empezó Kenshin, tomando la mano del Tigre con suavidad–. Y espero que lo entiendan...

Los dos espías se mostraron un tanto sorprendidos por el gesto y lo que percibieron que significaba junto a esas palabras, aunque no les pareció tan extraño como hubiesen esperado.

–Desde hace tiempo habíamos decidido dejar algún día esta clase de vida, e irnos a otro lugar donde pudiéramos estar tranquilos y dedicarnos al estudio de nuestra doctrina –continuó Takeda–, y parece que el momento es el más propicio...

–No les pedimos que nos acompañen si no lo desean, pero sepan que estaríamos realmente felices de contar con las personas en quienes más confiamos en la nueva vida que deseamos comenzar –añadió Uesugi, con los ojos vidriosos.

Kasuga se arrodilló rápidamente, aceptando la proposición, honrada de que la tomaran en cuenta para seguir a su lado. Si bien la decepcionaba un poco saber exactamente que "estar" con Kenshin seguiría siendo un sueño, estaba feliz.

Sasuke, en cambio, tenía un debate en su interior.

–Llevamos demasiados años soportando esto en silencio –dijo Takeda, con voz grave. Miró a su sirviente con ojos cansados.

–Oyakata-sama... Sabe que mi obligación y deseo siempre ha sido el de permanecer a su lado, sea cual sea la situación, pero... –para el espía era muy dificil encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pues realmente quería seguir sirviendo a su señor–. Sanada-danna... Sé que, si se lo pidiese, partiría sin dudarlo al igual que yo...

–Yukimura tiene que vivir su propia vida –lo cortó su amo–, y tú también... pero si te he ofrecido la posibilidad de venir con nosotros, es porque me resulta entristecedor pensar en una vida sin tu presencia...

–Te has hecho muy necesario, Sasuke –dijo Kenshin afectuosamente.

Sasuke le dio mil vueltas al asunto en cuestión de segundos, pero no encontró una respuesta. Takeda tenía a Kenshin y a Kasuga, y por supuesto que deseaba ir, pero no quería dejar solo a su amigo.

–Me... Me gustaría... que me diera la oportunidad... de pensarlo... –susurró poco a poco, no queriendo ser descortés. Hizo una marcada reverencia, tocando con su frente el futón de su señor.

Kasuga lo miró, descepcionada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan quisquilloso en un momento así?

–Por supuesto –concedió el Tigre de Kai–. No es que nos iremos mañana mismo, pero pronto, quizás...

–Gracias, Oyakata-sama –contestó el espía, con el rostro escondido, para luego levantarse con una gran sonrisa–. Me alegra verlo de nuevo tan animado...

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Kenshin miró nuevamente a los dos jóvenes.

–¿Esto los sorprende, les desagrada? –les preguntó, con su voz suave.

–Oyakata-sama es tan fácil de leer como Sanada-danna –rió el de cabello claro, llevándose ambas manos detrás de la nuca despreocupadamente–. Es bueno saber que, aun con todo lo que ha pasado, algo bueno pudo salir.

–Yo... tenía alguna ligera sospecha... –musitó Kasuga–. Pero nunca me convencí.

–Bueno, supongo que es difícil esconder un amor por más de veinte años –susurró Kenshin, mirando a Shingen con ojos llenos de amor.

Pareciera que el lugar removiera lo más profundo de cada una de las personas que lo habitaban, y el joven Dragón no fue la excepción. Hacía días que todo su interior era un nido de dudas que no lo dejaban estar tranquilo.

Recostado contra el tronco de un árbol, fumando apaciblemente, Masamune recordó un día muy lejano, uno que creía olvidado.

Tenía sólo ocho años cuando eso había ocurrido. Sus recuerdos eran algo difusos con respecto a todo; pero si hubo algo que nunca pudo olvidar, ése fue su primer encuentro.

Tras largas semanas de enfermedad, finalmente la dolencia se había cobrado su ojo derecho. A la edad de ocho años, Masamune había visto cómo su ojo derecho desaparecía de su rostro. Katakura Kojuurou, hijo de Katakura Kagenaga, fiel hombre de confianza de Date Terumune, ingresaba a la familia para cuidar del pequeño Kojirou, que sólo tenía tres o cuatro años. Pero Kojuurou se había sentido inmediatamente atraído por aquel niño lloroso y solitario, confinado siempre en su habitación oscurecida, y había pedido encarecidamente a Terumune que le permitiera cuidar de Bontenmaru, y no de su hermanito.

Masamune recordaría más tarde que Kojuurou había sido la luz que lo sacara de la oscuridad. Gracias a él recuperó el uso de su cuerpo, el cual había creído perdido por su condición de disminuido visual. Kojuurou le había enseñado kendo y defensa personal a pesar de su incapacidad de utilizar la profundidad del espacio, y Masamune había aprendido bien.

Sin embargo, aunque muy valiente y audaz, era un niño flaco y pequeño y era fácil emboscarlo si venían más de dos o tres personas. Cuando regresó a la escuela, se convirtió en el blanco de las burlas de sus compañeros. Solían golpearlo y robarle sus cosas, sin importar que su padre fuera famoso en la ciudad.

Una tarde, luego de la escuela, cinco de sus compañeros lo llevaron hasta la costa y allí lo golpearon como pocas veces antes. Las gaviotas graznaban mientras el sol descendía lentamente hacia el horizonte. Allí fue cuando él llegó...

Parecía una sombra, un demonio esquivo. Una figura apenas más alta que él mismo, pero increíblemente fuerte, que derribó con facilidad a los agresores y recuperó lo que le habían quitado. Los cinco niños habían huido mientras el extraño personaje se alejaba lentamente del herido. Se quedó de pie, mirando el ocaso que apenas comenzaba, con las olas retumbando contra los muelles de concreto.

Masamune, en el suelo, había levantado la cabeza muy despacio para tratar de enfocar su único ojo en su repentino salvador. Súbitamente, éste giró su cabeza con lentitud para observarle.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó con rudeza la extraña figura.

Pero el niño de cabellos castaños estaba perdido en los ojos de su salvador, que eran de un brillante azul, profundos como el cielo, como dos piedras de zafiro. Tenía cabello claro, casi platino, muy corto y desordenado.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Logró ponerse de pie y caminó indeciso hacia el otro niño, que no parecía ser mucho mayor que él.

–Gracias... –susurró, extendiendo su manita sucia.

El de cabello claro había tomado esa mano con fuerza, sonriéndole con una expresión de seguridad.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó, retirando la mano y girándose hacia el sol.

–Date... Date Bontenmaru. ¿Tú?

–Chousokabe Motochika. Gusto en conocerte, Bon-ten-ma-ru-sama –bromeó, con una torva sonrisa.

El Dragón dejó escapar el humo del cigarrillo con una profunda respiración. Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido y en todo lo que había visto. Motochika se había entregado de una manera que nunca habría imaginado, pero Yukimura... Sanada Yukimura era fuego puro, un fuego límpido y purificador. Sus ojos oscuros no conocían la mancha de la sangre, eran tan inocentes que parecía mentira que el jovencito fuera el próximo líder del Clan de Kai...

Y, aun así, Sanada parecía haber sido enviado por el mismo cielo. Parecía ser aquello que a Masamune le faltaba, una parte de sí que se complementaba con el joven Tigre como si los dos hubiesen sido hechos por la misma mano.

Eran tan diferentes, mas había algo... algo en el alma inmaculada de Yukimura, que lo atraía inevitablemente. Sin embargo, Date tenía miedo; el joven era un extraño. Podía ser su otra mitad, podía haber descendido por obra divina hasta toparse con su mortal existencia, pero no sabía quién era él. Algo dentro de sí le gritaba que Sanada estaba hecho para caminar a su lado, pero Masamune se aferraba a sus miedos terrenales y no conseguía desprenderse del terror de salir herido una vez más.

Motochika era todo lo contrario. Era muy parecido a él en muchas cosas y ciertamente había compartido gran parte de su vida con él; sabía que podía confiar en el joven cano, que podía encomendarle su vida entera. Sabía que Motochika había arriesgado más que la vida por el solo privilegio de poder estar a su lado. Sabía que no lo lastimaría sin motivo...

No podía realmente decidir qué era lo que quería, si aventurarse con lo que su otra parte podría llegar a darle, arriesgarse por lo que parecía un gran futuro... o ir por la seguridad que le brindaba su amigo. Esa opción sonaba cruel, pero era la realidad.

Chousokabe siempre había sido leal y sincero, se había ganado su respeto y su afecto, no podía simplemente hacerlo a un lado porque algo aparentemente "perfecto" se había cruzado en su camino.

Ensoñado en tan oscuras y deprimentes perspectivas, Masamune no notó que uno de los objetos de su reflexión se le había acercado.

Yukimura apoyó la mano en el hombro del Dragón para llamar su atención. Éste volteó, sorprendido primero y luego dedicándole una calida sonrisa.

–Sanada...

Recordando de pronto todo lo que había estado pensando, esa sonrisa se transformó en una dolorida muestra de sufrimiento.

El rostro de Sanada reflejó la misma expresión, pensando cómo era que Chousokabe podía decir que él hacía feliz al Dragón, si cuando lo veía podía apreciarse claramente su sufrimiento.

Masamune giró la mirada hacia el campo verduzco al frente, tratando de borrar aquella expresión de su rostro. Yukimura se sentó a su lado y no dijo nada por un largo minuto.

–No estoy acostumbrado a tanta tranquilidad... –comentó Date, rompiendo el silencio.

El joven Tigre lo miró con una ingenua expresión de sorpresa, levantando las cejas.

–En la mansión de Kai, esta paz era la constante... Oyakata-sama hacía que la vida fuese un fluir de agua, sereno y calmado...

–Jeh, mi vida siempre ha sido gobernada por el caos... –se burló Masamune, mirando algún punto entre en los árboles.

Yukimura tragó muy duro, pensando que lo que iba a decir sólo acrecentaría el dolor que Masamune siempre parecía estar cargando... Pero no podía, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban.

–Masamune-dono, yo...

De repente, casi sin que el Tigre pudiera concebir lo que pasaba, el Dragón lo había sujetado por el rostro y lo había atraído hacia sí, besándolo con una suavidad y una ternura tales que no pudo resistirse.

Esos labios fríos y largos estaban llenos de algo, de un sentimiento que hacía que el corazón de Sanada se calentara como si el sol le diese directamente.

Cuando se separaron, Masamune lo miraba intensamente, con miles de pensamientos en su interior. Acariciaba la mejilla del otro con suavidad, disfrutando de su joven rostro sonrosado.

Fue la primera vez que Yukimura odió a Date.

¿Cómo podía decirle aquellas cosas que había pensado, aquellas cosas dolorosas, cuando ponía en su expresión tan sosegada calma, cuando parecía sinceramente enamorado?

–Y bien... –después de aquello, el ánimo regreso al tuerto–. ¿Qué haces por acá? Creí que, después de despertar, el viejo Takeda los querría a su lado.

–Yo ya estuve con él, quería ver a Sasuke, es... su preferido –balbuceó el de ojos oscuros, intentando bajar su sonrojo–. Escuche, Masamune-dono... Yo... necesito hablar de algo con usted.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el yondaime, apagando su cigarro en la tierra, para luego prestar toda su atención al muchacho de la coleta.

Yukimura comenzó a temblar, nervioso. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar que su voz se quebrara.

–Masamune-dono... Usted y yo... No podemos estar juntos.

Date arrugó el entrecejo, totalmente confundido y ciertamente molesto. El Tigre respondía a sus besos con total ternura, ¿y ahora decía eso?

–¿No podemos... o no quieres? –fue la mordaz pregunta que disparó involuntariamente.

–Quiero, sí... quiero –susurró el joven Tigre, herido por ese tono de voz. Lo soportó, sin embargo–. Pero no... no está bien...

El modo del Dragón de responder al dolor era agresivo y, conforme la situación se volvía más confusa para él, peor era su talante.

–¿Que no está bien? ¿De qué diablos hablas? Hasta hace unos días, no parecías tener queja alguna...

–Porque no sabía lo que sé ahora –se defendió Sanada, aunque tenía una expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro aniñado–. No sabía que estaba hiriendo a alguien más con esto... No puedo... Yo no puedo, Masamune-dono. Hay alguien que lo conoce mucho más que yo, que merece su atención más que yo...

–¿Qué...? –ciertamente, Date no lograba entender de qué hablaba su compañero en ese momento–. No... No sé de qué estás hablando, pero... ¿No deberías preocuparte por lo que tú... o yo quiero?

El enojo había desaparecido, pero una sensación de miedo lo invadía... miedo a perder eso que los unía.

Los labios de Yukimura sólo pudieron pronunciar un nombre.

–Chousokabe...

Masamune abrió ampliamente los ojos, cayendo en cuenta de qué se trataba todo aquello, y una expresión de dolor invadió su rostro.

–¿Él... te lo dijo? –preguntó, bajando la mirada.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que le hacía al joven cano, pero él había prometido aceptar su decisión... ¿Por qué le había dicho aquello a Yukimura?

–No, no me lo dijo –respondió rápidamente el de ojos oscuros. Quería que toda la culpa recayera sobre sí mismo; que, si había que odiar a alguien, Date lo odiara a él–. No me ha dicho nada. No le soy muy grato, supongo. Me di cuenta solo.

Date levantó una ceja, incrédulo, volviendo su atención al Tigre, de quien podía decir que era una de las personas más despistadas que conocía.

–En serio...

–Oyakata-sama siempre ha dicho que soy bueno leyendo el corazón de las personas.

El Dragón sonrió forzadamente y agregó:

–Dices que no has hablado con él, sería imposible que supieras lo que sabes con sólo verlo...

Yukimura se sintió atrapado. Era pésimo para mentir y eso se veía a la legua, pero se aferró a su historia tanto como pudo.

Sin darle oportunidad de responder, Date lo tomó por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

–Sanada... Si no deseas estar a mi lado o quieres que esto termine, lo aceptaré... Pero quiero que sea porque tú así lo decidiste.

Los labios rojizos del Tigre temblaron apenas, apenitas, pero Date pudo sentirlo.

–Así lo he decidido... –susurró al fin, sin poder contener una amarga lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

Date lo soltó, tratando de mirar a otro lado, sintiendo cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Era la respuesta a sus dudas anteriores, pero dolía, dolía terriblemente.

–Yo no he hablado con nadie, puede preguntarle usted mismo a Chousokabe-dono, él y yo no hemos cruzado palabra alguna respecto a esto. Esto es todo obra mía... De nadie más –recalcó Yukimura, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar que estaban estrangulando su tráquea.

–Te creo... Motochika no recurriría a algo así para obtener lo que quiere... –contestó Masamune en voz baja, con la vista clavada en el suelo–. Sabes... Después de esto, no podré estar con él tampoco...

Aquella sorpresiva declaración hizo que el contenedor de lágrimas de Yukimura se volteara, dejando que corrieran, raudas y dolorosas, por su rostro compungido.

Durante dos largos minutos, no fue capaz de hacer más que llorar cubriéndose el rostro, tratando de ahogar esa voz de pena que amenazaba con escucharse por todo el bosque.

Masamune continuaba con el rostro escondido. No quería ceder a sus emociones.

–Se lo que siente por mí... –dijo al Tigre, queriendo darle una explicación–. Y es por eso que no puedo... El me aceptaría, lo sé... Pero, ¿sabes lo que sería saber que estoy con él solo porque tú me rechazaste?

El llanto de Yukimura se hizo más fuerte.

–No, Masamune-dono... yo no le estoy rechazando... Por favor, se lo ruego, no piense eso... –pidió, limpiándose el rostro con ademanes nerviosos–. No podría... Oh, no puedo... pero es lo que... lo que debo hacer... –se acercó al Dragón y lo abrazó compulsivamente–. Mi vida entera... mis existencias pasadas y futuras... todo eso... le pertenece sólo a usted... pero... pero...

Date respondió al abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Sanada, llenándose de su aroma para recordarlo siempre.

–Eres sorprendente... –halagó, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas–. ¿Renunciarías a eso que dices sentir, por Motochika? ¿Por no hacerlo sufrir...? ¿Y qué hay de ti?

El Tigre lo sujetó con fuerza, aterrado y herido de muerte por la inminente separación que se cernía sobre ellos... Impuesta por sí mismo.

–No sé cómo explicárselo, Masamune-dono... –susurró, cerrando los ojos apretadamente–. Lo que yo siento...

Sus manos temblaron.

–Te amo... Date... Date Masamune, yo... yo te amo con todo mi corazón...

El tuerto se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del otro, que temblaba por el llanto. Quería decirle que entonces no lo hiciera, que no se alejara de su lado, pero no podía encontrar las palabras.

–Por qué... ¿Por qué lo haces entonces? –se sentía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, pero quería terminar de entenderlo, dejarlo ir sin la necesidad de correr tras él.

–Porque te amo –respondió una vez más el joven Tigre, con la voz ahogada–. Y porque te amo, puedo dejarte ir... aunque... me destruya por dentro...

Ésa fue, igualmente, la única vez en que Yukimura trató informalmente a Masamune.

–Tú y él son iguales –rió irónicamente el Dragón, con un sollozo–. No lo merezco...

–¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Sanada débilmente, mientras aflojaba su abrazo y se restregaba los ojos–. Eres una persona increíble...

–Por supuesto que no... No merezco que dos personas estén dispuestas a partirse el alma por mí... Que tú estés así... –respondió, separándose lentamente, limpiando con la manga el rastro de lágrimas en su mejilla.

La mano ardiente del joven Tigre de Kai sujetó con fuerza los dedos helados del Dragón Tuerto.

–Tú mereces esto y mucho más, todo lo que haya para darle a un ser humano, eso es lo que te corresponde.

Sus ojos enrojecidos eran firmes, aunque su rostro mostrara una infelicidad indecible y su cuerpo no dejara de temblar.

Masamune se inclinó, apoyando su frente contra la de su compañero con una sonrisa triste.

–Pero al final me quedo sin nada... –despeinó al muchacho con la mano. Antes de que pudiera replicar otra cosa, se separó y se levantó, dándole la espalda–. Te quiero, Tigre... En verdad...

Yukimura, a sabiendas de que intentaría esconderse como era su costumbre, se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando el rostro contra la espalda del Dragón y casi clavando los dedos en su pecho.

–Gracias... –su voz apagada se oía lejana–. Gracias por...

Date acarició suavemente las manos que lo detenían.

–No... Gracias a ti, realmente me hiciste muy feliz... –aun con todo lo que habían tenido que lidiar en aquellos días, no recordaba haberse sentido más vivo.

–Masamune-dono... No deje de vivir... –rogó Yukimura, apretándose más contra esa poderosa espalda.

–No lo hare... sería un insulto a lo que has... a lo que han hecho... –Masamune se separó como pudo del agarre del joven Tigre y se giró para besarlo fugazmente en los labios–. Gracias...

El de ojos oscuros se quedó ahí, viendo cómo Date volvía a darle la espalda y caminaba despacio, alejándose de él. ¿Cómo se deja ir a una persona amada? Sanada volvió a llorar, pero esta vez en completo silencio. Se quedó, en silencio, mirando cómo el amor de su vida, de todas sus vidas, se iba.

Masamune caminó hasta la zona de su cabaña y se quedó de pie junto a un árbol, apoyándose contra la madera oscura y ajada. Tenía la vista perdida en el distante paisaje, su rostro se veía pálido y su corazón parecía haberse quebrado en dos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí, una hora o quizás dos, pero se quedó muy quieto, de pie junto al añoso ejemplar, sin abrir la boca, respirando tranquila pero dolorosamente.

Al no encontrar a su señor en la cabaña y haber visto solo a Yukimura, Katakura salió en su busca. El aura que rodeaba el lugar donde lo encontró era totalmente deprimente. Sabía que tenía miles de enfrentamientos interiores y no lo forzaría a hablar de nada, pero estaría con él.

–Masamune-sama... –llamó con voz queda, cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos del joven.

–¿Cómo haces para vivir cuando todo lo que está dentro de ti se ha derrumbado? –preguntó Date en voz baja, aunque, por la calma del paisaje, su guardaespaldas lo escuchó perfectamente.

Kojuurou guardó silencio por largos segundos, pensando cada una de las palabras en esa pregunta.

–Seguir adelante... –dijo, parándose a su lado, viendo el mismo horizonte que él–. Es difícil reconstruirlo todo, pero no está solo...

El Dragón ahogó un sollozo. El peso de la culpa, de la angustia, de la decepción, de la soledad; aquellos sentimientos que habían impregnado su vida en diferentes momentos se reunían, se alojaban en su pecho y generaban una desesperación que sí había conocido, pero nunca con tanta intensidad.

–Kojuurou... –tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sofocar el llanto–. Siento que podría morir ahora mismo, y que a nadie le importaría.

Kojuurou lo atrapó en un abrazo protector y paternal.

–Eso no es verdad, debería saberlo... –peinó su cabello como tantas otras veces, lleno de cariño, tratando de reconfortar a su joven amo–. Incluso si el mundo entero le diera la espalda, yo seguiré a su lado.

La espalda de Masamune se expandía y contraía nerviosamente. Sus labios dejaban salir el aire con sonoras respiraciones.

Se quedó muy quieto por largos minutos, aferrado a su fiel ojo derecho, con la cabeza tan enredada y confundida que no acertaba a decir nada.

–No le obligaré a decirme nada si no lo desea, sólo... sólo recuerde que me tiene a mí, y que siempre estaré para usted.

–Eres el único... –la voz del tuerto se ahogaba contra la camisa de Katakura–. El único que jamás me ha dejado... el único que no me ha traicionado...

Las palabras del Dragón le dolían al propio Kojuurou, aunque intentaba que no se notara, pero Masamune sabía del pesar sobre su sirviente.

–Tiene buenos subordinados que darían la vida por usted... –Katakura hizo una pausa, reflexionando sobre el joven que se desvivía pensando en su señor–. Quienes dejarían su propio ser por usted.

–¿Por qué eres tú, entonces...? ¿Por qué eres tú el único que me sostiene? –Date se retorció en el abrazo–. Cuando necesito a alguien, tú estás ahí... Sin que te lo pida, sin que te busque, tú... Es como si pudieses ver lo que tengo adentro...

Respirando un poco más tranquilo, se separó apenas de Katakura.

–No puedo confiar en nadie más.

Kojuurou lo miró largamente. No había modo de explicarle la diferencia entre él, que dedicaba su vida entera a su servicio, y el otro, que estaba aterrado de hacer un movimiento en falso y perder lo poco que tenían. Le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

–Volvamos a la cabaña... Le prepararé algo para beber, está haciendo frío.

Mientras el hombre de la cicatriz vertía el té caliente en dos tazas largas, Masamune, que estaba sentado a la mesa, cruzó los brazos sobre ésta, encorvado.

–Sanada... me abandonó –susurró, mirando la madera clara bajo sus antebrazos.

Katakura se detuvo, dejando las tazas sobre la mesa para evitar que se le cayeran de las manos.

–Y Chika... Motochika –se corrigió Masamune–. Motochika tiene otros intereses.

–¿Otros intereses?

–Supongo que era imposible desde el principio que se quedara sentado tranquilamente, viéndome con alguien más...

El Dragón respiró profundamente, negando otra vez el impulso del llanto.

–Es... Me siento de tantas formas –admitió, sin despegar los ojos de la mesa–. Yo me lo busqué, pero... me siento tan estúpido, tan imbécil, por haberme expuesto así. Desnudé mis miedos más profundos, les di a los dos la parte más escondida y profunda de mi alma. Sin percatarme de ello, me expuse de la forma más vulnerable... para que todo resultara así...

El sirviente empujó una de las tazas hasta que casi rozó las manos de su señor, dedicándole una mueca de comprensión y apoyo.

–¿Ha hablado con Chousokabe? Lo que él siente por usted no puede... simplemente haberse esfumado por "otros intereses".

–No quiero saber nada –lo cortó el Dragón, tomando el vaso y bebiendo lentamente–. Estoy harto de esto.

El hombre de la cicatriz lo imitó, suspirando largamente después.

–Sera una larga estadía... –pensó.


	24. Episodio 24

Las cosas en la ciudad iban de mal en peor. El índice de delincuencia había aumentado por lo menos un 70% y los ciudadanos temían salir de sus hogares, en mayor o menor medida dependiendo del barrio, pero en general la situación era deplorable. La situación en Aki no era tan diferente; incluso con su líder a la cabeza, tenían problemas de invasiones, personas que querían el privilegiado lugar que tenía Mouri.

Y esa deplorable imagen fue la que recibió a un joven que regresaba a su hogar, luego de un largo viaje para regresar a una ciudad casi destruida.

–Cuánta nostalgia... –se dijo a sí mismo, mientras estacionaba su auto en una bien conocida calle del centro.

Al entrar al pequeño establecimiento, notó que algunos lugares no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo. Bueno, ahora eran dos los ayudantes y el propietario se veía, si era posible, más viejo.

–Shimazu... –llamó con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a escasos metros de la creciente pelea de la esquina. Al parecer, los clientes no estaban muy contentos con que ahora fueran dos los muchachos imbatibles en las vencidas.

–Jmph, pero si es el vagabundo de los Maeda –exclamó el Demonio, estrechando con su mano gigante la delgada pero fuerte mano del joven de coleta–. Así que te dignaste a volver a casa...

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza, recordando los tiempos en que solía juntarse con el vago de Motochika en el bar. Keiji era heredero de una gran compañía perteneciente a los Maeda, pero no siendo alguien interesado en esas cosas había terminado fugándose, por lo que todo había sido entregado a su tío Maeda Toshiie.

–Cinco años son suficientes para extrañar a la familia...

–Apuesto a que ni siquiera has ido a ver a tus tíos –masculló Shimazu–. Con todo lo que el pobre Toshiie tuvo que aguantar por tu culpa...

–Yo lo habría llevado a la ruina, fue lo mejor para todos –se excusó el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

–¿Tienes una pequeña idea de lo que sufrieron? Todo el primer año de tu desaparición lo pasaron buscándote, Matsu sobre todo. No había día que no pasara por aquí a ver si teníamos noticias tuyas. Luego fue cada semana... luego una vez al mes... –el viejo lanzó un suspiro resignado–. Y luego no volvió a regresar, la pobre.

–Mahh... Iré a verlos más tarde, primero quería agarrar valor –se burló Keiji, tratando de alejar la culpa que se cernía sobre el–. ¿Dónde está el vago aquel? Con todo este caos, no me sorprendería que esté en prisión. ¿Sigue con los Mouri?

–¿Motochika? –Yoshihiro lanzó una carcajada–. Siéntate bien, Maeda, porque te vas a caer de trasero cuando te cuente todo lo que le pasó.

Keiji pidió una cerveza antes que iniciara el relato. Muecas de asco se le pintaron en la cara cuando el cuento pasó por la pérdida del ojo, y otras de sorpresa e indignación cuando llegó a lo de los últimos meses.

–Vaya que ustedes nunca se aburren...

–Traté de advertir al tonto sobre meterse con las mafias tan directamente... Pero jamás me escuchó. Y, además, se enamoró el idiota.

–¿De Mouri? –un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de sólo pensarlo.

Shimazu se encogió de hombros.

–No se puede negar que es un hombre manipulador.

–Bueno, dicen que el amor duele... –Maeda trató de reír con el pago que dio su amigo tuerto, pero no le fue posible–. Espero que al menos aprendiera la lección, siempre ha sido un cabezota.

–No creo. Más bien, la estupidez de Motochika es un cáncer hereditario –sentenció el viejo, cruzándose de brazos.

Los sollozos de un hombre que dejaba toda su paga en la mesa de Musashi llamó la atención del castaño.

–¿Y qué harás con el muchacho? No puedes esconderlo aquí por siempre... –el de coleta se detuvo, sorbiendo su cerveza–. Musashi y Motochika están hechos para este mundo, pero él... No tiene cara de ser un mal chico.

–¿Tú crees? –se carcajeó Shimazu–. Ven y te lo demuestro. ¡Takechiyo! Aquí tienes carne fresca.

El joven Tokugawa, ahora conocido como "Takechiyo" para no llamar la atención, miró al cantinero con una expresión de cándida sorpresa.

–¿Qué debo hacer, Shimazu-dono?

–Enséñale lo que es bueno a este forastero.

Keiji se sentó frente al adolescente, algo indeciso. Conocía la reputación de Musashi, a pesar de que tenía menos de doce años la última vez que lo había visto, pero a este chiquillo no le conocía nada más que su nombre y trágica historia.

La confianza que irradiaban los ojos de Tokugawa provocó que de pronto se sintiera muy interesado. Puso la mano al frente, listo, y apresó la del muchacho, midiendo su fuerza. Eso tenía que ser interesante.

Ieyasu ni siquiera se tomó un par de segundos para hacer lo propio. Con un veloz movimiento de sus dedos poderosos, estampó sin esfuerzo la mano de Keiji contra la mesa.

Una nueva victoria, limpia como pocas. Su brazo seguía tan claro y terso como siempre. Hasta habían llegado a hacer apuestas para ver si alguien lograba hacer que alguna vena se marcara en su piel.

Tras la patética derrota, a Maeda no le quedó otra opción que reír sorprendido.

–Eres bueno, chico –admitió, dejando un par de billetes en la mesa, para regresar con Shimazu–. Está bien, me equivoqué, el muchacho tiene lo necesario. Pero... ¿En serio te quedarás con él aquí? Creí que, después de Motochika, no tomarías más aprendices.

–No hay nada que yo pueda enseñarle –admitió el viejo, recostándose en la barra–. Yo tengo un estilo de pelea muy particular y jamás he podido encontrar a nadie a quien enseñárselo. Lo que yo le enseñé a Musashi, y luego a Motochika, fue a utilizar la verdadera fuerza. Este chico... –hizo una pausa, observando largamente el rostro inocente del adolescente–. Este chico es fuerza en estado puro. Nunca había visto un poder tan abrumador, tan limpio y tan bien canalizado.

–Pero no tiene experiencia, deberías enseñarle un par de trucos... Yo lo haría, pero ya sabes... –Maeda se rascó la nariz inocentemente–. No me quedaré mucho por acá.

–No, de hecho, me viene muy bien que estés vagabundeando por aquí –lo cortó Shimazu.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? No esperarás que lo lleve conmigo... –replicó el joven, un tanto nervioso, apenas era capaz de salir con vida de sus propios problemas como para cuidar de alguien más.

–No, no. Quiero que lo lleves a cierto lugar.

–Uh, claro...

Así fue como, a la mañana siguiente, Ieyasu se hallaba en el coche de Keiji mientras éste conducía hacia las afueras. Tras las recomendaciones de Shimazu, habían partido apenas un par de horas después del amanecer.

El chico estaba nervioso. El viejo le dijo que se vería con gente importante, que aprendiera lo más que pudiera y después decidiera por sí mismo lo que deseaba hacer. Además, le entregó una carta para un tal Motochika. ¿Cómo lo iba a identificar? "Es el tuerto más idiota que puedas encontrar". Con eso en la cabeza, el chico veía el cambiante paisaje a través de la ventana.

Tras un par de horas de viaje en silencio, la voz de Keiji lo sacó de su ensoñación.

–Pon las manos en el tablero –pidió quedo, mientras se iba por una desviación oculta.

Ieyasu obedeció sin decir nada.

Apenas avanzaron lo necesario para perder de vista la carretera, cuando Maeda frenó lentamente. Los rodearon cuatro hombres armados, apuntándoles con intención de disparar en cualquier momento.

–Por ahora, deja que yo hable –indicó el castaño, sin cambiar su actitud tranquila y despreocupada.

El jovencito asintió con la cabeza y se quedó muy quieto, temblando de pies a cabeza.

El chofer levanto las manos a la altura de su cabeza y anunció que salía, antes de abrir la puerta con cuidado. Uno de los hombres lo giró de cara al auto violentamente, poniendo el arma contra su nuca.

–¿Quién eres y qué buscas aquí? –mientras lo interrogaba, otro hombre hacía salir al joven Tokugawa de su lugar.

–Soy Maeda Keiji, y traigo un paquete para el señor Date –le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora al muchacho, que se veía aterrado, presionado del otro lado del auto.

–¿Date? –pensó Ieyasu, sintiendo que se le erizaba la piel.

Quizá nunca estuviera al tanto de los movimientos de la ciudad, pero cada persona ahí sabía el nombre de las cabezas de los clanes.

–Maeda Keiji... –el sujeto que le apuntaba lo miró de arriba abajo. Luego de unos segundos, hizo una seña con la cabeza–. Ryuuji, Kouta, súbanse al coche y llévenlos hasta las cabañas.

Los aludidos se subieron a la parte delantera del coche, mientras los demás metían a Keiji y a Ieyasu en la parte de atrás.

–Si intentan algo extraño, elimínenlos –ordenó el que había hablado primero.

El viaje se le hizo increíblemente agónico a Ieyasu, y nada mejoró su ánimo cuando entraron a un claro donde podía contar, al menos, a quince hombres armados esperando por ellos.

Cuando el coche se detuvo y los hicieron bajar, un hombre imponente, de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros y penetrantes, salió de entre los guardias y los miró atentamente. Una larga cicatriz cruzaba su mejilla izquierda.

–Maeda Keiji... –susurró, al ver al joven de coleta–. Todos te habíamos dado por muerto.

–Casi... Pero no –informo él, sonriente. Ya eran más de diez años desde la última vez que había visto a Katakura, o a quien se acercó a ellos con porte orgulloso. Keiji podía notar el peso de los años en él, aunque físicamente luciera como cualquier persona, a excepción del parche negro.

–Tienes agallas para regresar, después del desastre que hiciste –bramó Masamune, levantando el brazo y atrapando la mano de Keiji en un saludo más propio de un adolescente.

–Vamos, que tú desapareciste antes que yo –se burló Maeda, apretando con cariño la mano del líder del clan–. Señor de los Date... Vaya...

Katakura dio una señal a los hombres para que bajaran sus armas. Estarían al tanto de los invasores, pero al menos ya no tenían los cañones sobre ellos.

–Ryuuji, Kouta, regresen a la entrada... Gunji, llévalos y luego trae el coche –ordenó el hombre de la cicatriz a los demás.

–Así que tienes algo para mí –dijo Date, reparando en el muchachito que seguía de pie a varios metros de ellos. El único ojo azul se abrió ampliamente cuando lo reconoció–. T-Tokugawa...

El muchacho dio un paso atrás con miedo, pero luego plantó bien los pies para hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto. No tenía idea de qué planeaba Shimazu enviándolo allí.

–El gobernador lo dejó bajo el cuidado del viejo Shimazu, pero... las cosas están muy feas por allá, en cualquier descuido... –Keiji se detuvo, antes de meterle más inseguridad al muchacho, cuyo semblante oscureció al pensar en su padre.

No era normal para él ver a una persona tuerta, pero tenía que entregar una carta y, aunque ese hombre coincidía con las señas, no llevaba el mismo nombre.

Era escalofriante pensar cómo habría pasado, y más saber que le había pasado a más de una persona.

–¿Qué estaba planeando el Demonio al enviarlo contigo? –preguntó Kojuurou al joven Maeda.

–No, no puede habérmelo mandado a mí –murmuró el Dragón, acercándose al niño. Lo sujetó con fuerza por la barbilla y lo miró fijamente–. Habla, muchacho. ¿A quién tienes que ver?

Una ligera sospecha le decía que el viejo confiaría en su fiel alumno, pero no pronunciaría el nombre de Chousokabe hasta que alguien más lo hiciera.

–T-Tengo una carta para... Motochika... –respondió Ieyasu, bajo la penetrante mirada de Masamune.

El Dragón lo soltó con un ademán despectivo.

–Tch. Lo sabía –miró a sus subordinados–. Llévenlo con el Demonio.

Dos hombres cumplieron esa orden, mientras el líder miraba con un gesto que parecía furia o total desconfianza a Maeda.

–Juro que no sabía nada –se defendió éste, agitando las manos frente a su cara–. Shimazu me pidió que lo trajera ante ti, es todo.

–Sí... Tú nunca sabes nada –masculló Date–. Acompáñame, inocente palomita. Kojuurou, ven a hacernos un poco de té.

Encontrar al Demonio fue una ardua faena. El hombre se la pasaba deambulando con el espía y, cuando peleaban, terminaban alejándose mucho de la zona de cabañas.

Mientras más se adentraban en el bosque, más aumentaban las ansias del muchacho, era como estar en una película donde intentaran acabar con él.

Al fin, luego de casi media hora de dar muchas vueltas, unos sonidos de golpes y voces agitadas les indicaron que Motochika estaba cerca. Lo descubrieron en un pequeño claro, intentando alcanzar una y otra vez, sin éxito, al vivaracho espía de Takeda.

–¡Chika-niisan! –exclamó uno de los hombres–. Necesitamos hablar contigo.

Chousokabe se limpió el sudor de la frente con la camiseta que había dejado tirada y caminó hacía ellos.

–¡Más tarde terminamos! –gritó a su compañero de peleas.

Tokugawa puso una expresión de sorpresa, miedo y desconcierto en su cara, parándose muy firme cuando el de cabellos canos se le acercó. Su complexión física era mucho más grande que la de Date, su rostro estaba más curtido y sus rasgos eran por lejos bastante más fuertes y masculinos que los del Dragón. La enorme masa de músculos que tenía delante lo miró fijamente con su ojo azul.

–¿Qué hay con el niño? –preguntó sin pensarlo mucho, habiendo supuesto que lo llamaban por algo de Date.

Sasuke se echó a reír a carcajadas, acercándose.

–Vamos, Chousokabe... ¿No sabes quién es?

–¿Debería? –preguntó el Demonio, volviendo su atención al niño.

–Ay, ay... Eres tonto, mi amigo. Éste es el heredero de los Tokugawa, Ieyasu-dono –Sasuke se acercó e hizo una reverencia al muchachito.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Motochika, sinceramente sorprendido–. ¿Qué hace semejante celebridad aquí?

De forma tímida, Ieyasu sacó la carta que Shimazu le había dado y se la entregó.

–Me envía el honorable Shimazu Yoshihiro-dono... –dijo, en voz baja.

El rostro del de cabellos canos se iluminó enormemente al escuchar de su maestro y le arrebató sin cuidado la carta, abriéndola desesperado y soltando preguntas al aire.

–¿Cómo está el viejo? ¿Viste al enano? ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

–Reina el caos en la ciudad... Mi padre y nuestro sirviente más fiel han sido encarcelados. A pesar de que Toyotomi ha asegurado que todo va a mejorar, nada ha cambiado –respondió lentamente el adolescente, dolido por el lúgubre paisaje de su querida metrópolis–. Sin la presencia de las familias, los criminales han ganado de nuevo las calles.

–Yo me encargaré del muchacho, si quieren vuelvan a sus cosas –pidió Chousokabe a los yakuza, sin darles oportunidad de negarse.

Los guardias hicieron un leve movimiento de cabeza y se retiraron. Cuando se quedaron los tres solos, Ieyasu se respiró fuerte por la nariz y se pasó el dorso de la mano por ella.

El llamado Demonio no pudo evitar reír. Aunque se le viera más relajado, se le notaban los nervios a leguas.

–Ánimo, muchacho, cualquier amigo del viejo es mi amigo –dijo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

–Nunca había tomado consciencia de lo importantes que eran las cuatro familias –murmuró Tokugawa, cuando los tres se sentaron en el pasto tibio–. Realmente... Realmente me duele ver así mi ciudad, para la que mi familia trabajó tanto.

Una duda invadió la cabeza de Chousokabe, lo puso intranquilo y no la pudo suprimir, por más que lo deseara.

–Mouri... ¿Cómo está... están las cosas en Aki?

Ieyasu parpadeó con expresión inocente.

–Según me dijo Shimazu-dono, Mouri Motonari es el único líder que no fue destronado.

–Ya veo... –dijo Motochika, con una expresión extraña. El joven Tokugawa no pudo asegurar si era de tristeza o melancolía.

–Sin embargo, aunque aún conserva sus posesiones, escuché que nadie lo ha visto fuera de su casa desde el atentado en Sekigahara. Muchos llegaban al Saikyou diciendo que había muerto, pero nadie lo sabe con certeza. Todo lo que me dijo Shimazu-dono fue que, si Toyotomi no destruyó sus negocios, es porque sigue vivo y con su poder intacto... o parte de él...

Era una sensación extraña la que producían aquellas palabras en el Demonio del Oeste. Si bien había querido matar por sí mismo al ser manipulador y cruel que tanto lo había atormentado, le era imposible, estando en frío, desear la muerte de Shojumaru.

Ese nombre le gustaba mucho más que Motonari.

Sasuke observaba con expresión severa a su amigo. Tras unos segundos en silencio, respiró pesadamente.

–Si sigue ahí y vivo es por Hanbei se lo permitió, y si ése es el caso... Bueno, entonces Matsunaga no es el único que se vendió.

Motochika sintió las miradas de los otros dos sobre sí mismo.

Sabía que al menos Sarutobi lo estaba juzgando y trató de alejar esa sensación leyendo la carta, que había dejado por su curiosidad.

–Ieyasu-dono, venga conmigo, lo llevaré a alguna cabaña para que pueda descansar –dijo de pronto el espía, levantándose y sacudiendo el pasto de sus pantalones.

–¡Instálalo conmigo o contigo! –exigió Chousokabe cuando los escuchó levantarse. No quería que nadie se fuera a molestar por alguna petición del viejo.

Luego volvió a la fea caligrafía de su mentor, leyéndola con una sonrisa en la cara, extrañando a su gente.

_"Motochika, necesito que cuides del chico, que le enseñes a sobrevivir en ese mundo, a él ya no le espera nada bueno en casa._

_Es fuerte, muy fuerte, sólo le falta experiencia y conocimiento, creció en la inocencia de la clase alta._

_PD: Muchacho, si no regresas entero, me encargaré de encontrarte y enseñarte lo que es el dolor. Musashi manda saludos."_

Motochika rió ahogadamente al imaginar lo mucho que el niño habría fastidiado para que añadiera sus saludos a la misiva.

Se dejé caer en el pasto con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía extrañamente feliz y quería disfrutar de esa sensación lo más que se pudiera.

Cuando el sol estuvo bien alto, su estómago le anunció que era hora de almorzar, por lo que trotó hasta la cabaña de Sarutobi.

Éste ya había dado de comer a Ieyasu y le había permitido descansar en su cama. El chico, agotado por tanto trajín y tanto nerviosismo, había caído dormido pesadamente.

Cuando el espía vio llegar a su amigo, sacó una amplia bandeja al pórtico e invitó al tuerto a almorzar con él.

Se sentaron los dos apenas separados por la bandeja, comiendo tranquilamente y mirando a la nada. Cuando terminaron, se quedaron bebiendo el delicioso té que preparaba el espía.

–Chousokabe... –llamó éste, rompiendo el silencio.

–Motochika –le interrumpió el Demonio–. Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre.

Sasuke sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo hacerlo, ya te lo dije.

–Por todos los cielos, Sasuke, somos amigos, y... –aunque quiso decir lo último para molestar al rubio, no pudo evitar sentirse apenado también–. Hemos compartido más que la comida...

Sarutobi se sonrojó hasta la frente y rió nerviosamente.

–Eso... Eso fue un error, un error... No debí permitirlo... –murmuró, dejando la taza sobre la bandeja.

Aunque eso había sido, el Demonio se sintió un tanto herido.

–Cierto...

–Perdóname por lastimarte así.

–No digas eso, suenas como él.

Sasuke levantó la mirada clara.

–¿Como quién? –preguntó, en voz baja.

Motochika esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando el día en que Masamune le había pedido tiempo para decidirse.

–Cómo el Dragón...

El espía ahogó una risa.

–Yo... no podría ser como él –hizo una pausa, entrelazando las manos sobre el regazo–. No alcanzaría.

–Toooorpe –rió el de cabellos canos, dándole un golpecillo en la punta de la nariz–. Tú eres tú, él es él, sólo... Es algo que él diría.

–¿Han hablado de algo más? –preguntó Sasuke con delicadeza.

Chousokabe se recostó en el piso de madera.

–No hemos hablado en días, de hecho, no lo he visto en días.

–Sabes que no pueden seguir así para siempre –empezó el rubio, pero el otro lo interrumpió:

–¿Sabías que Sanada quería hablar con él de todo lo que escuchó...?

Sarutobi abrió mucho los ojos, conteniendo la respiración. Yukimura le había prometido que no diría nada. ¿Cómo lo sabía Chousokabe?

–Ese tonto... Trato de dejar toda mi maldita existencia porque Date sea feliz, y lo quiere fastidiar más... A duras penas puedo ser su amigo...

–¿D-De qué hablas...? –murmuró el espía.

El Demonio empujó los trastes lejos de ellos y se giró sobre su estomago, para apoyar la cabeza entre sus brazos.

–Quería abandonarlo, reclamarle por el "dolor" que me provoca –ya se estaba cansando de que todos lo vieran como una doncella dolida–. Presionar botones que no le incumben.

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y se recostó encima de Motochika, apoyando el mentón sobre uno de sus hombros y estirando sus brazos sobre los del Demonio. Luego de la intimidad que habían tenido, sabían que era imposible que algo pasara entre ellos, por lo que Chousokabe no intentó alejarlo.

–Sanada-danna no es la persona horrible que piensas que es.

–Lo sé... Es sólo que... Agh... Nunca había lidiado con tanta inocencia.

Sasuke sonrió dulcemente, mientras levantaba una mano y jugaba con uno de los mechones blanquecinos.

–Él es... es tan torpe y noble, que no puede uno enojarse. Si se metió donde no le incumbía, fue porque le importa... porque no le gusta que las personas sufran... y sentía que su presencia sólo estaba entorpeciendo las cosas entre ustedes.

–No hay nada entre nosotros, el Dragón lo ama y yo puedo vivir con eso mientras Sanada no lo haga sufrir –sonrió Motochika, con los escalofríos que le provocaba que el otro jalara el cabello de su nuca.

Por otro lado, ya habían pasado varias horas y Maeda había tenido que partir a alguna otra aventura. Masamune se había quedado intrigado sobre el porqué de que dejaran a Tokugawa Ieyasu bajo el cuidado de Chousokabe.

Tras varios minutos de reflexión, decidió salir a buscar a su subordinado. Si no quería hablarle de cosas triviales, al menos podría responderle algunas sobre trabajo.

Sasuke había acercado más el rostro al de Motochika y se había quedado en silencio. Dejó que el tiempo corriera y luego preguntó algo que tenía atravesado.

–¿Por qué le preguntaste por Mouri a Tokugawa?

Nada.

–Chousokabe... ¿Por qué le preguntaste por Mouri? –preguntó, luego de estar callado por varios minutos, recostado sobre aquella musculosa espalda.

–¿Quieres que te sea honesto? Realmente no lo sé... –Chousokabe hizo una pausa, analizándolo más profundamente–. Mi subconsciente a veces me traiciona, lo pinta como si se tratara de algo maravilloso...

La escena provocó que el estomago del Dragón se anudara. ¿Cómo era que podía haber tanta confianza y familiaridad entre esos dos? Era un creciente enojo. ¿Por qué, después de su declaración, habían perdido la cercanía que tanto necesitaba ahora?

Sasuke contuvo un sollozo inconsciente.

–Odio que hables de él... –susurró, moviendo la cabeza muy despacio–. Me dan... Me dan unos celos horribles cuando te escucho decir su nombre...

Sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de Chousokabe, respiraban agitados.

–Para mí, que siempre te he querido... pensar en lo que te hizo... Siento ganas de cortarlo en pedazos...

–Únete a la fila... –susurró Motochika sarcásticamente, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del tibio aliento del espía.

Éste estaba completamente entregado a aquel momento. Todas sus barreras se habían evaporado, sólo quedaba en él la ciega entrega a ese sentimiento. Y, por primera vez, lo pronunció.

–Motochika...

El aludido se giró lo más que pudo para unir sus labios con los de Sasuke, quizás no podían funcionar las cosas entre ellos pero existía un cariño inmenso y sus cuerpos… bueno, el cuerpo no siempre obedece a la razón.

Las lágrimas descendieron de los ojos claros de Sarutobi, mientras sollozaba ahogadamente en el beso.

–Sasuke... –murmuró el Demonio, con total entrega.

Se vio interrumpido por unos pasos pesados, seguidos por el sonido de una garganta aclarándose.

El espía se separó inmediatamente, rodando por el suelo hasta poder ponerse de pie. Sin levantar la cabeza, reunió todo el servicio de té y huyó raudo al interior de la casita.

Motochika se giró para poder sentarse y sólo miró cómo se alejaba con cara de desconsuelo. Podía sentir las tibias lágrimas de su amigo, que habían caído sobre su rostro.

–Perdón, si interrumpí algo –dijo Masamune con frialdad.

El Demonio sólo suspiró antes de poner su atención sobre su líder.

–No... No era nada... ¿Qué pasa? –se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo del pecho.

–Maeda se acaba de ir, dejó sus saludos, tenía prisa... Quiero saber por qué dejaron al niño a tu cuidado...

–Claro, te lo explicare todo... –accedió Chousokabe, comenzando a caminar. Lo que acababa de suceder con Sarutobi lo había sacudido más de lo que esperaba. Aunque supiera que no podía haber nada de por medio, le dolía y preocupaba cómo se había alejado.

–Dímelo aquí –lo cortó el Dragón, sin moverse–. No tengo prisa y, después de todo, no es como si tuviésemos un lugar propio.

Chousokabe le echó una mirada suplicante, pero su señor no parecía querer ceder.

–Como quieras... –murmuró resignado, echándole una última mirada preocupada a la puerta de la cabaña–. Shimazu quiere que le enseñe cosas al muchacho, cómo nos movemos, cómo sobrevivir... Me pidió que lo tenga bajo mi supervisión.

Date pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, pues no dijo nada ni cuestionó nada más.

–Está bien –murmuró al fin–. Muchas gracias.

Dando por terminado el asunto, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

–¡O-Oye…! –gritó, corriendo tras de él. Pero cuando el Dragón se giró, expectante, no supo qué decir.

–¿Sí? –inquirió Masamune, con indiferencia.

El otro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada llegaba desde su mente.

–Creo que lo olvidé...

El de cabello castaño levantó la ceja, con una expresión que parecía decir que le daba igual.

–Bueno, búscame cuando te acuerdes –dijo, con voz monocorde, volviendo a caminar y alejándose de él.

De alguna manera esperaba que lo detuviera, que siguiera intentando llamar su atención, pero escuchar que los pasos del Demonio se alejaban en dirección a la puerta de la cabaña aumentó su fastidio.

Era un "juego" a ver quién cedía primero, y Masamune no estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer.

Chousokabe llamó a la puerta y, cuando le abrió un Sarutobi más compuesto, echó una ojeada al cuarto y entró, apresándolo contra la pared, besándolo con una necesidad y dolor indecibles.

Sasuke se retorció en el compulsivo abrazo, tratando de separarse sin herir a Motochika.

–Ieyasu... Ieyasu-dono está durmiendo aquí... –susurró. No quería más testigos involuntarios de su intimidad.

–¿Quieres que pare? –preguntó Chousokabe con tranquilidad, dejando de besarlo pero sin permitirle huir de la pared.

–Vámonos a otra parte, o saquemos al chico de aquí...

Chousokabe lo miró con una expresión de completa lujuria y le dio otro beso antes de separarse e ir a despertar al chico.

Cuando lo sacaron de la cama, le explicaron que debía ir a presentarse con Uesugi y Takeda, pues a ellos nada se les había dicho de su presencia en el escondite. El adolescente no entendía nada; pero el Demonio del Oeste era ahora su tutor, por lo que debía obedecerle en todo. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y salió al trote.

Le dieron unas indicaciones muy pobres y apresuradas, así que le tomo más de lo normal llegar, pero al final dio con el lugar.

Apenas vio que el chico se perdía entre la maleza, Sasuke cerró la puerta con llave y se arrojó encima de Motochika, apretándose contra su pecho.

Por algún motivo que no logró comprender, el espía se echó a llorar dolorosamente, aún abrazado al Demonio.

–¿Qué pasa...? –preguntó éste dulcemente. Era la segunda vez que pasaba y, aunque en ese instante deseara más que nada acostarse con él, lo quería sinceramente, le preocupaba en realidad.

–Sé que... –sollozaba Sasuke–. Sé que no me quieres de esa forma... que nunca... me corresponderás como lo espero...

–Pero... –Motochika lo separó con suavidad para acariciar su rostro con dos de sus dedos, y verlo con una expresión de entera dulzura–. Creí que... Creí que no te interesaba de esa manera...

–Creí que podía manejarlo... –susurró el de pelo claro, bajando la cabeza y escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su amigo–. Creí que... podría hacerlo a un lado y ya... pero cuando supe que Mouri te había lastimado de nuevo, no pude evitar sentir rabia y odio y celos... –se apretó con más fuerza–. Y cuando te escuché hablar de él, interesarte por él, como si... como si fuese alguien que mereciera tu atención... Moto...chika...

Le encantaba de alguna manera escuchar a Sarutobi pronunciando su nombre. Lo abrazó con fuerza, agachándose para apoyar el mentón en su hombro.

–Sasuke... Pasé años a su lado, y sabes... sabes que soy un idiota, no siento nada por él, incluso intenté matarlo poco antes de venir aquí... Pero... No sé qué me pasa, supongo que mi subconsciente se aferra a los buenos tiempos...

Al Demonio le resultaba cuanto menos curioso, por decir, que Sasuke tuviera más celos de Mouri que de Date.

–Si él viniera ahora... si te pusiera entre él y yo...

–Te elegiría a ti... Cielos, eres la única persona que me interesa tanto después de... –Motochika se negó a decir su nombre, la última vez había arruinado todo con eso, y ese día... ese día realmente quería ser expresamente de Sarutobi Sasuke, tener mente sólo para él.

–¡Pero no estás enamorado de mí...!

–Sasuke... ¿Qué sientes por mí? –el Demonio volvió a separarlo, obligándole a encararlo–. Sé que no me amas, y podría jurar que tampoco estas enamorado de mí...

El rostro lloroso del espía daba mucha pena, pero debía mantenerse firme si no quería que nadie saliera herido.

–Te quiero, Motochika... –dijo al fin el de cabellos claros, con sus ojos límpidos llenos de lágrimas.

–¿Como tu amigo? Como... –dudó un poco en decir eso último–. ¿Tu pareja? ¿Como yo te quiero a ti?

–¿Cómo me quieres tú a mí? –preguntó Sasuke, con un leve tono de angustia en su voz. Esa situación estaba comenzando a desgastarlo.

–Eres especial, necesito... No... Quiero sentirte cerca, calmas mis ansias, me haces sentir feliz... Es verdad, no estoy enamorado de ti, pero podría estar contigo siempre...

–¿Estarías por siempre con alguien que no amas?

–Estaría por siempre con alguien que me hace feliz... A quien quiero, y a quien sé que terminaría amando indudablemente...

Sarutobi se volvió a agarrar de esa espalda gigantesca. Con el ceño fruncido en una dolorosa mueca de desesperación, negó con la cabeza sin separarla del pecho de Motochika.

–No... Eso... no va a pasar...

–Sasuke... Quiero que me lo digas... No quiero herirte con mis idioteces, eres una de las personas en quien más confío... Realmente... ¿Me quieres de esa manera?

–Me gustas... Me gustas muchísimo –confesó el jovencito, escondiéndose de la mirada del otro.

Chousokabe lo atrapó en un abrazo, tironeando de él hasta caer sentado en la cama con el espía en sus piernas.

–¿Quieres intentarlo? ¿Averiguar si algo bueno nos espera juntos?

–Quisiera decirte que sí, pero...

–Deja de pensar en Date, por favor... No seas como Sanada, quiero escuchar tus verdaderos deseos...

–No, Motochika, no serás capaz de amar a nadie más hasta que ya no lo ames a él... Y sé que eso nunca pasará –replicó Sasuke, restregándose el rostro con las manos.

Chousokabe se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Nada de eso había salido bien, por un momento... realmente había estado dispuesto a dejarlo de lado, intentar ser feliz con el espía de Takeda.

Sarutobi se recostó despacio encima suyo, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

–Perdóname... Soy muy egoísta contigo... no quiero salir herido...

–No te disculpes, no pensé... Nunca pensé que yo podría interesarte así y actué apresuradamente...

–Nunca te lo dije. Es mi culpa también –lo interrumpió Sasuke.

–Míranos, debemos sonar tan idiotas... –se burló el Demonio, abrazándose a la delgada figura del otro.

El rubio respondió al abrazo y acercó la nariz al cuello de Chousokabe, respirando con suavidad.

–Quiero intentarlo...

–Intentarlo... ¿Salir conmigo? –preguntó confundido el de pelo cano, pues había sonado terminante respecto a ese tema.

–Que te enamores de mí...

Chousokabe se giró con fuerza, dejando al castaño boca arriba, mirándolo intensamente.

–¿Estás seguro, Sasuke?

–Te quiero... Te quiero para mí... –los ojos enrojecidos del joven lo miraban de una manera tan profunda, como hondos pozos llenos de melancolía y soledad.

Lentamente, el de cabellos canos se inclinó para besar los labios de Sarutobi con dulzura y susurrar contra ellos.

–Yo también... También quiero intentarlo...

Con aquello pactado, Chousokabe apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho del espía, dejando que el rítmico palpitar lo arrullara hasta quedarse profunda y tranquilamente dormido. No había mentido en nada, realmente se sentía tranquilo a su lado.


	25. Episodio 25

Era tarde en la ciudad infestada por bandidos. Sólo unos pocos podían salir a la calle sin preocuparse de que les hicieran daño, y entre ellos estaban Oda Nobunaga y su socio Akechi Mitsuhide, afortunados colaboradores de Toyotomi que habían visto sus ingresos dispararse al momento de tomar todas las inversiones robadas a las familias yakuza.

Los dos hombres, que se conocían desde hacía años, habían salido a cenar por cuestiones de negocios, y abandonaban tranquilamente del restaurante cuando Nobunaga invitó a Mitsuhide a tomar café en su casa.

El de cabellos blancos había accedido, dirigiéndose los dos a la hermosa casa que los Oda tenían en el barrio de Aki. Kichou, la esposa de Oda, y Ranmaru, su hijo, dormían tranquilamente mientras el amo de la casa entraba tratando de no hacer ruido. Las mucamas ya se habían ido a sus casas, por lo que la enorme cocina estaba sola.

–Ve a mi estudio, Mitsuhide, enseguida voy –pidió Oda, sacando un par de tazas y conectando la cafetera.

Akechi sonrió con una expresión que resultó difícil de leer, saliendo de la habitación y perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo. Nobunaga no lo vio, pero sus pies lo llevaron al piso superior.

Tras casi diez minutos, el de cabellos negros se dirigió a su estudio, llevando una taza en cada mano. Se había quitado el caro saco y tenía las mangas de la camisa arremangadas.

–Aquí tienes –dijo, dejando la taza humeante frente a Mitsuhide, quien le esperaba sentado en la más absoluta calma. Oda rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en su lugar, bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

–Nobunaga-ko, quisiera saber si has pensado en lo que te dije –la voz de Akechi era suave y grave. Tomó la taza y bebió un largo trago de la oscura bebida.

–Te lo dije ese día, no me interesa... Estoy bien con Toyotomi al frente, nos resta muchas responsabilidades.

–Podrías tener más dinero del que tienes, y mucho más poder.

–La codicia te va a hundir, Mitsuhide, no deberías desear más de lo que puedes manejar.

El aludido frunció los labios, mirando al suelo y respirando resignado.

–Te lo ofreceré una vez más, Nobunaga-ko... –susurró, dejando la taza sobre la mesa–. Ven conmigo, le tenderemos la perfecta trampa a Toyotomi y repartiremos todo en porciones iguales una vez que lo hayamos eliminado.

El hombre de cabellos negros le dirigió una mirada severa.

–Lo lamento, pero rechazaré la oferta –ingirió el necesitado café y agregó–: Te deseo suerte, en todo caso.

Akechi se recostó en su silla, observándolo con una expresión indescifrable.

–Qué pena, Nobunaga-ko. Qué pena que empieces a perder todo por lo que tanto has trabajado.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el hombre, arrugando el entrecejo–. Sin contar algunos pormenores, las cosas van mejor que nunca...

El de pelo blanco se removió en su silla, levantando un brazo. Llevó la mano a su nuca y recorrió su cabello, tironeando de un largo mechón. En su otra mano, algo brilló.

–Hermosa la sala de armas que tienes acá abajo, nunca te lo había dicho –replicó, con una cara que comenzaba a desencajarse–. Y precioso el anillo que le regalaste a Nouhime-sama –añadió, levantando la mano y enseñándole que lo tenía puesto.

Oda sintió que el estomago se anudaba, poniéndose de pie instintivamente.

–¿Por qué...

Akechi lo imitó, retrocediendo hacia la puerta y riendo de manera enfermiza.

–Me fascinan las guadañas, no podía creer que tuvieras una, tuve... tuve que probarla –se carcajeó, con los ojos fijos en Oda.

Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. El dueño de la casa rodeó rápidamente el escritorio para correr hacia la puerta, hizo a su socio a un lado con toda su fuerza y corrió al cuarto que compartía con su esposa, rogando mentalmente porque fuera una de las estúpidas bromas del otro.

Un olor férreo lo recibió apenas traspasó el umbral. Encendiendo la luz con un ademán tembloroso, la imagen del horror cobró vida. Kichou Nouhime yacía en la cama destrozada, rodeada por jirones que antes fueran sus sábanas y cobijas, doblada sobre sí misma, con los brazos abiertos y el rostro desfigurado en una expresión de terror. La había cortado en pedazos.

El alma dejó su cuerpo en ese instante. Se giró aterrado hacia la puerta que enfrentaba la de su habitación y, al ver que estaba entreabierta, pensó que colapsaría.

–Ranmaru... –susurró, tragando muy duro, dando lentos pasos, no queriendo enfrentar lo que pudiera haber en el cuartito.

El cuerpo de su hijo yacía igualmente entre pedazos de tela, colgando de la cama, con la cabeza unida al cuello apenas por una tira de carne.

Oda cayó de rodillas. Su cuerpo no podía procesar aún toda la situación, incapacitándole de pedir por ayuda o siquiera derramar lágrimas por su familia.

–Te preguntarás por qué no oíste nada... –la voz de Akechi lo sacó de su trance–. La cinta adhesiva puede resultar muy útil, lo mismo las puertas... Te has hecho una casa muy fuerte, Nobunaga-ko.

Lo miraba desde la puerta, con una larga guadaña entre los brazos.

–No me extraña, siendo que eres el magnate de las construcciones... –dio un paso dentro de la habitación–. Oh, y gracias por los cobertores plásticos para las camas, sin ellos estaría bañado en la sangre de tu mujer y tu hijo...

Comenzó a reír desquiciadamente, sujetándose la cabeza.

Oda se puso de pie, despacio. Sus ojos brillaban con un destello homicida.

–Mitsuhide... –susurró, con su voz cavernosa.

–Muy tarde, Nobunaga-ko –murmuró Akechi–. Puedo tomar las riendas de nuestra sociedad sin tu presencia... y lo sabes.

Esa mañana gris, toda la zona de Aki estaba detenida, se habían bloqueado la mayoría de calles y no podía pasar un alma sin ser interrogada por los policías. Había periodistas de todas las cadenas esperando a que soltaran un poco de información, pues se había cometido un brutal asesinato.

El jefe de la policía, Honganji Kennyo, sucesor del impresionante Matsunaga, esperaba a que éste llegara. Nadie había tocado la escena del crimen pues, al instante en que se había sabido la noticia, Matsunaga había ordenado claramente a Honganji que aguardaran su presencia.

El hombre, de proporciones y músculos exagerados, lucía bastante nervioso. El traje le quedaba algo apretado y consultaba su reloj a cada rato.

Cuando el ex policía llegó, varios subordinados le recibieron con grandes reverencias. Su cara no mostraba expresión alguna, pero era la primera vez en muchos años que se metía en un caso.

–Matsunaga, venga por aquí... –Kennyo levantó uno de los cordones policiales para que pudiera pasar–. Nadie ha tocado nada, como lo ordenó. Pero... me temo que le tengo terribles noticias...

–¿Qué pasó? No omita ni un detalle.

Mientras entraban a la casa, un pestilente hedor a sangre invadió sus narices.

–Por aquí... –indicó el hombretón, subiendo la escalera.

El olor se hacía más fuerte conforme ascendían. Un reguero de sangre decoraba el piso alfombrado del pasillo del piso superior.

Poniéndose unos guantes, Honganji metió la mano en una de las habitaciones y encendió la luz. Los ojos de Matsunaga se abrieron como platos al descubrir, muerta y descuartizada, a la mujer de su mejor amigo.

–La familia Oda... –murmuró Kennyo–. Ha sido... Ha sido asesinada.

–¿Todos? –preguntó Hisahide, tratando de mantener la compostura.

Kennyo dio vuelta y salió hacia el cuarto enfrentado, encendiendo la luz y mostrándole al pequeño Ranmaru, que yacía enredado en sus cobijas.

–Todos... –el hombre señaló las pisadas sobre el suelo ensangrentado–. Es evidente que aquí hubo una pelea... Kichou-sama y Ranmaru-sama debían estar dormidos cuando fueron atacados... pero...

Lo llevó por el pasillo hasta el baño.

–Nobunaga-sama... estaba consciente cuando lo descuartizaron.

El cuerpo del hombre de cabellos negros estaba cortado en dos. Lo habían arrojado en la bañera, como si se tratase de un muñeco roto. Múltiples heridas cortantes en sus brazos, torso y rostro, y una expresión en éste que helaría la sangre de cualquiera.

No mostraba miedo o dolor, no, el semblante del Oda Nobunaga mostraba el odio y furia que sentía en el momento en que había muerto.

Los puños de Matsunaga se apretaron con fuerza, temblando imperceptiblemente.

–¿Pasó algo más? ¿Se llevaron algo? ¿O vinieron explícitamente a matarlos?

–Tendríamos que revisar a fondo, señor, pero superficialmente parece que sólo vinieron a... esto...

–Ya veo... –fue todo lo que dijo Matsunaga, abandonando la escena. Cuando bajaron por las escaleras, reparó en una puerta que estaba apenas entreabierta, una que solía estar bajo llave por seguridad del pequeño Ranmaru.

–El salón de armas de Nobunaga-sama... –murmuró Kennyo. No conocía mucho al hombre, pero había estado en su casa un par de veces.

Entraron a la oscura habitación, donde todo parecía en orden; pero a los ojos del ex jefe de policía faltaba algo, siendo que él le había regalado al otro gran parte de esa colección.

–¿Sucede algo, Matsunaga...? –preguntó Honganji.

–No... Revisen todo, cada centímetro de la casa, si algo está fuera de lugar, quiero saberlo... Y envíen a alguien a hablar con Mouri, siendo su zona alguien tuvo que ver u oír algo... –era imposible que el asesino simplemente desapareciera, menos aun cargando algo tan grande.

Aunque tenía un par de sospechosos en mente, no quería actuar precipitado.

Kennyo miró por las tablas de la persiana.

–Parece que Mouri ya está aquí... –murmuró, espiando por entre las rendijas de luz.

El hombre hablaba con un policía en la entrada, haciendo ademanes nerviosos.

Hisahide sabía que Motonari no se atrevería a acabar con un aliado de Toyotomi, siendo el único lazo que le permitía seguir en la ciudad; pero recordó su última plática, su intento de amenaza, y no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de aplastarlo como a un bicho. Eran pocas las cosas que valían el interés de Matsunaga, y la familia de Oda era una de ellas.

Matsunaga y Honganji salieron al jardincito de la casa, y el primero ordenó al oficial que dejara pasar a la cabeza de los Mouri.

–Y que alejen de una vez a todos esos malditos fotógrafos –masculló, mirando ausentemente hacia la calle.

Kennyo dijo que sí con la cabeza y descendió hasta la acera, transmitiendo las órdenes a los policías. Mientras unos cuantos se ocupaban de los periodistas, otro le indicó a Motonari que podía pasar. Temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando llegó junto a Matsunaga.

–¿Es... Es cierto? –preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

–Esperaba que tú pudieras decirme un poco más al respecto –replicó la voz acusadora del hombre de los mechones blancos.

Mouri se retorció interiormente. La situación actual lo tenía cerca de sufrir un paro cardíaco, y ahora Matsunaga se atrevía a relacionarlo con ese incidente.

–No sé nada de esto. Pregunta a cualquiera de tus espías, no he dejado mi casa desde el atentado en Sekigahara –consiguió defenderse al fin, tragando muy duro.

–Alguno de tus hombres tuvo que ver algo, Mouri –Matsunaga estaba empezando a perder la paciencia–. Quiero que le preguntes a cada uno de ellos, no me importa si es un rumor o algo que se imaginaron, lo quiero saber.

–Así se hará –aseguró el de cabellos castaños, asintiendo con la cabeza–. No dejaremos una piedra sobre su lugar en este barrio.

–Bien, puedes irte...

Motonari notaba que su cobrador estaba alterado, pero no estaba en posición de recalcarlo así que se retiró sin más, muy apretado a su gigantesco guardaespaldas.

Kanbei observó con ojos desconfiados al ex jefe de policía. Al vivir toda su vida en aislamiento, no sabía quién era, pero sabía distinguir una amenaza.

–Motonari-sama... –murmuró, mientras lo seguía hasta su coche.

–Ni una palabra. Te lo explicaré después.

El joven asintió y le abrió la puerta del auto, para luego abordar su lugar.

Honganji se volvió a reunir con su antecesor, preguntando cómo se dispondría de los cuerpos.

–Sáquenlos de aquí con cuidado y que se encarguen de ellos en alguna funeraria, para darles una despedida apropiada.

–Sí, señor...

–Y Kennyo –lo cortó con tono un tono de voz amenazante–. Si una sola fotografía de esta desgracia se filtra a los medios, será tu responsabilidad.

Honganji tragó muy duro, sintiendo un súbito resquemor en la nuca.

–No... –añadió Matsunaga, dándole la espalda–. Yo los enterraré.

Nadie podía explicar el extremo cuidado e interés de Hisahide en el asunto, pero sin duda le ponía los pelos de punta a todos. Temían no dar la talla y, sobre todo, no dar con el culpable.

La vela de los cuerpos se realizó en la misma casa del ex policía, donde sólo él y su fiel Kotarou oraron por las almas de sus queridos amigos.

La hermana del occiso había caído en un shock nervioso al enterarse de la noticia, por lo que le habían impedido ir, pero su fiel esposo iba en su nombre, sufriendo por los dos.

Por alguna razón que Nagamasa no logró comprender, Matsunaga no le permitió la entrada.

–Nobunaga nunca estuvo feliz con el matrimonio de su hermana. Lárgate –le espetó, de pie en la puerta de calle.

Eso enfadó terriblemente al hombre, pero era la verdad y no era ocasión ni lugar para generar un escándalo. Muy a regañadientes, regresó al lado de su esposa. Ichi no dejaba de llorar, hundida entre las almohadas de su cama.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Akechi Mitsuhide, el abogado de cabellos blancos lamía insistentemente la hoja de la guadaña que se había llevado consigo.

–Qué dulce es tu sangre, Nobunaga-ko... –susurró, pasando los dedos por el filo.

Disfrutaba de su reciente victoria, un ritual enfermizo antes de unirse a sus socios. Takenaka le había informado de la lamentable muerte de Oda y lo había puesto al tanto del funeral y de todos los cuidados que estaba teniendo Matsunaga con la familia.

–Qué bueno que Nobunaga-ko cuente con amistades tan leales... –decía Mitsuhide, con su tono enfermizo–. Iré a presentar mis respetos al funeral...

Se separó muy a su pesar de la brillante y antigua hoz, maquinando planes extremos para continuar subiendo y conseguir a alguien que tomara el lugar de su socio muerto.

Al día siguiente, una horda de policías recorría de un lado al otro el cementerio, mientras Matsunaga y algunos más se despedían de los tres difuntos.

Toyotomi, Takenaka y Akechi, seguidos por Oda Ichi y su esposo Nagamasa, observaban en silencio el descenso de los ataúdes.

Mouri, en un costado, miraba insistentemente a Kanbei, vigilando que no se alejara de su lado.

Había pasado toda la noche en vela, gritándole a todos sus hombres, atormentándolos para conseguir algo, lo que fuera, y lo que había obtenido no era para nada convincente; pero Matsunaga había sido terminante y el entregaría lo que había encontrado, sólo esperaba el momento indicado.

Cuando los pocos presentes se iban retirando, Mouri se acercó a Matsunaga, tratando de lucir lo más compuesto posible.

–Matsunaga... –llamó, para atraer su atención y separarlo de las personas con las que hablaba.

El hombre de coleta lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, siguiéndolo.

–¿Qué tienes?

–Hice lo que me pediste... –comenzó el frágil hombre–. Pero no hay más que las palabras de un ebrio que rondaba la zona por la madrugada...

–Cualquier cosa servirá. Habla –exigió Matsunaga, en mal tono.

–El sujeto dijo... –Motonari se detuvo, inseguro por la sarta de estupideces que le habían transmitido, pero la mirada de Hisahide no admitía que se arrepintiera–. Dijo que, cerca de las cuatro, cuando salía de un bar, tuvo una visión... Que vio a un fantasma... –respiró hondo, sintiéndose tonto, pero continuó–. Que más que un fantasma, era como la muerte, delgada, alta, con cabello largo... y una hoz manchada de sangre.

–¿Dijo de qué color era su cabello? –cuestionó el ex policía con una urgencia inusual, estrechando la mirada.

–Sólo que era claro, no mencionó un color en específico... Luego de eso, se echó a correr histéricamente, no me pudo dar más detalles.

Hisahide se quedó muy quieto, con la mirada perdida. Sus guantes de cuero crujieron cuando apretó las manos.

Sin decir nada, dio la espalda a Motonari y se echó a caminar hacia el jefe Honganji.

–Voy a cazar al asesino de Nobunaga, y más vale que ninguno de ustedes intente detenerme.

–N-No, señor... Es... Es su caso.

El actual jefe de policía tragó duro y aumentó su nerviosismo cuando, al avanzar un par de metros, vio que aparecía de la nada el fiel ayudante Fuuma, siguiendo a Hisahide como una sombra.

–Matsunaga... No sé si sea conveniente que Kotarou-kun...

–Es al único que necesito.

Kennyo bajó la cabeza, intimidado. Conocía al ex jefe desde hacía años, pero había algo en el aura de Hisahide que advertía a cualquiera que no era prudente jugar con él.

–Si se le ofrece algo, un solo llamado y estaremos donde lo disponga –murmuró, haciéndose a un lado para que el hombre pudiera pasar.

El hombre de la coleta caminó hasta el improvisado estacionamiento. Tenía que poner en claro cómo procedería, fallar no estaba entre sus temores pero haría que el culpable sufriera hasta desear su propia muerte.

La larga figura del socio de Oda dibujó una sombra igualmente larga junto a sus pies.

–Matsunaga... ¿Ya se va? –inquirió Akechi, caminando parsimoniosamente–. Bueno, sí, ha de estar agotado, con todo lo que ha hecho por el pobre Nobunaga... Ojalá su alma encuentre descanso.

–Lo hará... –aseguró el ex policía, ocultando de su semblante todas sus previas maquinaciones–. Creí que ya te habrías marchado... Debe ser terrible perder a tu socio principal y mayor cliente...

–Nobunaga-ko era más que eso... –replicó Mitsuhide, con un resignado suspiro–. Realmente. Mucho más que eso.

Levantó una mano y se echó el largo cabello hacia atrás. En sus dedos brillaba un anillo de oro con una piedra púrpura engarzada, una hermosa amatista que despedía reflejos dorados y naranjas, muy inusual en verdad.

La mirada de Hisahide se perdió en el brillo de ésta. Ya no le cabía duda, conocía al culpable. La joya era tan inusual, tan perfecta, que él mismo la había regalado a su querido amigo.

Mientras abandonaba el cementerio a toda prisa, con el mudo Kotarou a su lado, el ex policía rememoraba amargamente aquellos recuerdos, esos trozos de su memoria, el único lugar donde Nobunaga existía ahora.

–No sé, Matsunaga... No estoy seguro de esto.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban despacio por el centro comercial, en el piso dedicado a las joyerías.

–Eres tonto, Oda, sabes que nunca encontrarás a nadie igual... –lo regañaba el jefe de policía–. A veces me sorprende lo cobarde que puedes llegar a ser.

Nobunaga frunció los labios, rascándose la nuca. Su cabello negro estaba atado en una coleta alta.

–¿Y si no quiere casarse? Quiero decir, estamos bien siendo novios, pero...

–Ella te ama, y hace una semana tú fuiste el que llegó diciendo que ella era la indicada... ¿Cambiaste de parecer?

El joven que ya presentaba unos extraños mechones de canas se detuvo de pronto, era el lugar que le quería mostrar a su amigo.

Se trataba de un gigantesco local con fachada hindú. Cada artículo ahí, desde las esculturas de la entrada hasta la más pequeña joya, era único en su clase.

–Me da miedo que la convivencia nos arruine... –decía Oda, cuando sus ojos se perdieron en la inmensidad que los rodeaba.

–Eso, mi querido amigo, es algo a lo que todos le temen, son pocos los que enfrentan ese temor y aun menos los que triunfan... Pero… –apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del indeciso novio y le sonrió, de un modo que solo podía hacer para él–. Confío en ti, sé que si dices que ella es la indicada es porque podrán pasar cincuenta años y seguirán siendo los tórtolos que son ahora.

Nobunaga miró a su amigo con una expresión que rayaba entre la inocencia y la desesperación. Al final, sólo lanzó una profunda carcajada.

–Bueno... A lo que vinimos, mejor... sino seguiré quejándome.

Observaron interesados cada rincón de la tienda. Matsunaga le hablaba de la historia de varias de las obras ahí, el porqué de los diseños y su valor; no el monetario, ése ya estaba decidido por la tienda.

Al final se pararon frente al hombre en el mostrador sin haber podido encontrar algo que "satisficiera sus necesidades".

–¿Qué es lo que buscan? –preguntó el sujeto, con un acento curioso.

–Algo como para... –empezó Oda, indeciso.

–Necesitamos algo que impresione a su novia –intervino Hisahide–. Verá usted, el chico es un blando y teme que ella pierda el interés.

La cara de Nobunaga se transformó.

–¡¿Cuándo dije algo semejante? –exclamó, poniéndose totalmente rojo, pero no de vergüenza sino de rabia.

–Oh, una dama exigente –murmuró el vendedor, entre risas.

–Eso podría decirse –replicó Matsunaga, mirando hacia arriba con aire soñador.

–No quiero algo extremadamente caro –masculló Oda a su amigo, mientras el vendedor revolvía unas cajas de fieltro–. No me importa pagar por Kichou, pero tampoco voy a excederme.

–No te preocupes por esas cosas, amigo mío, para mí... –el policía se interrumpió disimulando un suspiro, aunque la sonrisa triste en su rostro no la pudo borrar–. Tu felicidad no tiene precio... Será mi regalo, porque al fin encontraste lo que tanto buscabas.

Los ojos oscuros de Nobunaga se abrieron.

–Cómo... ¿Cómo dices?

–Será un regalo de mi parte –repitió Matsunaga, volviendo su atención a la persona encargada, que regresaba con un par de cajas empolvadas entre sus manos.

–Esto es de nuestros objetos más antiguos... Dejamos de ponerlos en vidriera porque nadie los compraba –sonrió el hombre, abriendo las dos cajitas de fieltro y poniéndolas frente a ellos–. Ésta es una hermosísima perla del Océano Índico, como pueden ver es de un tamaño considerable pero fácil de llevar para una dama, y el anillo está labrado con plata muy fina.

Los dos jóvenes observaron la perla. Realmente luciría imponente en la mano de Nouhime.

–Y la otra opción... –levantó la cajita–. Una amatista púrpura, engarzada en oro de primera calidad. Si observan los haces de luz que refleja, verán que tienen matices dorados y anaranjados.

Los amigos pensaron inmediatamente en Nouhime vistiendo su kimono preferido, una pieza oscura con degradado en naranja, lleno de mariposas doradas y púrpuras.

Cuando Oda vio el precio, atado al anillo por un hilo plateado, tironeó la manga de su amigo para hablarle en voz baja.

–Es... Es demasiado caro...

–¿No crees que se vería hermoso en la mano de Nouhime? –preguntó Matsunaga.

El joven bajó la mirada con un pesado suspiro.

–Totalmente...

–Mira, si hasta parece que lo hicieron para ella. Señor, lo llevamos –sonrió el policía al vendedor, sacando su billetera.

Expidió un cheque con más ceros de lo que el arquitecto hubiese deseado, pero a Matsunaga no le importaba. En su mundo no había nada más importante que su querido amigo, y si un gasto como ese podría hacerle feliz, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo las veces que fuera necesario.

–Matsunaga... –murmuró Oga, cuando el vendedor había colocado la cajita en una elegante bolsa y los dos caminaban fuera del local.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el aludido con aire ausente.

–¿Por qué...? No tenías que...

Hisahide sonrió para sí mismo con tristeza. Jamás podría decirle el porqué de muchos de sus actos, jamás arriesgaría la confianza y cariño que depositaba el arquitecto en él.

–No tenía que... Pero quería hacerlo... Sé que Nouhime te hará muy feliz, Oda, no debes desperdiciar la oportunidad de sorprenderla...

Nobunaga siguió caminando, con la vista baja.

–Ven a cenar con nosotros hoy –pidió, sin mirarlo.

–Muy bien... –aceptó Matsunaga, casi en un susurro, pero rápido cubrió su hilo de tristeza con una broma para levantar los ánimos y valor de su amigo–. Espero que no me estés invitando para que te apoye a la hora de declararte, Oda.

–¡C-Claro que no! Eso lo haré cuando tú te largues y nos quedemos solos –espetó el de cabello negro, con una expresión de ira.

El policía lo miró, divertido.

–Ahí estaré.

Como habían acordado, Matsunaga estuvo presente en la comida, en un lujoso restaurante tradicional que los había obligado a todos a vestir antigua pero formalmente. Kichou estaba tan radiante que incluso el policía sintió que él también podía enamorarse de ella.

Y, cuando se quedaron solos, Oda llevó a su novia a pasear por unos jardines antiquísimos, llenos de la calma y la quietud de tiempos antiguos, y allí se puso de rodillas para rogarle que pasara el resto de su vida a su lado.

La hermosa mujer, con la más dulce de sus sonrisas y un par de lágrimas que se habían juntado en sus ojos por la emoción pero que se negaba a dejar caer, aceptó, juró pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Su boda fue a la usanza antigua, con la novia vistiendo un bellísimo kimono blanco y un opaco velo sobre su cabeza.

Desde entonces, los recuerdos de Matsunaga se volvían más difusos. Su tarea como jefe de la policía absorbía casi la totalidad de su tiempo, y con el establecimiento de su estudio de arquitectura y la naciente familia, Nobunaga tampoco tenía muchos momentos libres para dedicarle.

Sin embargo, otro de los momentos que más presente estaría en la memoria del hombre había sido el día del nacimiento del hijo de Nobunaga y Nouhime.

Recordaba haber corrido al hospital para encontrarse con la feliz pareja. Kichou tenía a su bebé en brazos y lo arrullaba dulcemente, con su voz melodiosa.

–Matsunaga –Oda lo había recibido con un cálido abrazo–. Míralo... Dime si no es el muchacho más guapo que hayas visto.

Hisahide miraba a la pequeña criatura con mucha sorpresa, admiración, cariño y un sinfín de emociones más. Era el fruto del infinito amor de esas dos personas y, también, una pesada piedra más que se agregaba al saco de penas del policía. Bajo ningún concepto sentía algo negativo por el pequeño, pero había sacado a flote todos los sentimientos que creía haber logrado enterrar con el tiempo.

–Hisahide-sama –Nouhime le dedicó una hermosísima sonrisa. Lucía tan lozana y llena de vida, como nunca la había visto antes–. Gracias por venir... a compartir nuestra alegría...

–No me lo habría perdido por nada en el mundo... –aseguró el hombre–. Felicidades... A ambos, es... es un pequeño increíble...

–No sabemos aún qué nombre ponerle, no pudimos decidirlo –dijo Nobunaga, acariciando la cabecita de su hijo.

–¿Quisieras darle tú un nombre? –ofreció Kichou, con una expresión radiante–. Has hecho tanto por nosotros, por Nobunaga-sama.

Era un tormento, un delicioso y magnífico tormento ser parte de la vida de la persona que tanto amaba, sin podérselo decir, sin poder compartir una sola palabra al respecto con el mundo y, sin embargo, poder recibir parte de su alegría. Después de todo, la felicidad de Oda Nobunaga era la suya.

–Ranmaru... –susurró el hombre–. Es un nombre fuerte...

–Ranmaru... Oda Ranmaru –probó Nobunaga.

–¡Me encanta! –exclamó Nouhime.

Matsunaga sonrió tristemente, herido hasta el alma, pero más feliz que en cualquier otro momento de su vida. ¿Cómo podía alguien sentir celos o rabia hacia aquella mujer? La quería, porque era la luz en la vida de su amigo, y aunque lo hubiese alejado de su lado no podía odiarla.

–¿Quieres cargarlo? –Kichou levantó los brazos, acercándole al bebé.

Matsunaga extendió sus manos para sostener a la fragilísima criatura, admirarlo con su entera atención. Sus movimientos tan faltos de control, sus apenas visibles mechones negros… realmente era algo maravilloso.

Las luces borrosas de un semáforo le hicieron volver al presente, tenía la mirada nublada por lágrimas que se habían juntado en sus ojos. Lágrimas... ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido ese ardiente líquido en su rostro?

–Kotarou, vamos a buscar al asesino de Oda... y lo vamos a torturar hasta que pida a gritos ser ejecutado.

Fuuma miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla, o eso parecía.


	26. Episodio 26

Volviendo a la realidad, Matsunaga continuó conduciendo en círculos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero dejar que los sentimientos lo abrumaran no permitiría que su plan progresara y no podía darse ese lujo.

Mientras, cerca de donde se encontraba rondando, dos personas que también lamentaban la pérdida del famoso arquitecto regresaban a casa.

–Junto con Nobunaga-kun, se han ido gran parte de nuestros mejores negocios –murmuró Hanbei, desvistiéndose perezosamente mientras caminaba por la casa–. Tengo que pensar en alguna forma de paliar esta situación.

–Las cosas en Aki y Echigo están fuera de control, alguien debió buscar la manera de tomar una posición alta... –agregó el de ojos rojos, deshaciéndose de su saco y quitándose la corbata–. Es una pena que tuvieran que acabar incluso con el pequeño...

Takenaka asintió con la cabeza, parecía triste pero desinteresado.

–Y Motonari-kun está dejando de ser útil... –dijo desde el baño, mientras se duchaba rápidamente–. No quisiera descartarlo tan pronto, pero tenemos que encontrarle algo para hacer.

–Nadie sabe a dónde fueron las familias, debe estar preocupado por las represalias de su traición... –informó el más alto, entrando a la habitación para ponerse una cómoda pijama.

Cuando se estaba abotonando la parte superior, se percató de que Hanbei estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación, apoyando su costado contra el marco de la puerta. Envuelto en su sedosa bata lila, con su cabello blanco cayendo en rizos mojados sobre su rostro, destilaba un delicioso perfume.

Lo miraba con sus ojos púrpura entrecerrados, sonrosado por el agua caliente, con su tersa piel cubierta por el rocío de la ducha.

Toyotomi le sonrió con calidez. Nunca se cansaría de admirar esa belleza tan perfecta y femenina de su pareja.

–Ven...

La voz de Takenaka era hipnotizante, como si con ella pudiese tironear de las cadenas de su voluntad.

El enorme hombre caminó lentamente para cortar la distancia que los separaba, sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada de los ojos púrpuras de su amante.

Acarició la barbilla del más bajo, para luego inclinarse y atrapar sus labios en un beso lento y profundo.

–Tómame... –susurró Hanbei, metiendo sus manos blancas dentro de la pijama–. Lléname...

El modo tan descarado de pedirle que le hiciera el amor le provocó escalofríos que recorrieron toda su columna. Paseó las manos por la frágil espalda de Takenaka hasta llegar a su trasero y levantarlo, para llevarlo cargando a la cama.

Se dejó caer, de cara al cielo, con aquel cuerpo liviano sobre su estómago. Con suavidad, con eterno deseo, el de cabellos claros abrió la pijama de seda, apoyando los labios y la nariz sobre el musculoso pecho y aspirando su aroma masculino.

La pequeña lengua de Hanbei comenzó a hacer dibujos sobre los pectorales, se detuvo sobre uno de los pezones y lo lamió suavemente, mordiéndolo sin fuerza.

Toyotomi cerró los ojos, dejándose perder en las suaves caricias del otro. A veces pensaba que podía tener un orgasmo de sólo sentir esas maravillosas caricias.

Pronto los labios tersos se hallaban sobre su cuello. La nariz delicada respiraba contra su piel.

Hanbei se estiró sobre su amante, apoyando las nalgas sobre su entrepierna y sintiendo cómo su miembro se elevaba debajo de él.

–Hideyoshi... –susurró, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado y abriendo la bata con movimientos lentos.

Los ojos rojos de su pareja lo vieron extasiado, acariciando las tersas piernas blancas mientras el otro terminaba de desanudar la única prenda que lo cubría.

–Mi entero ser te pertenece, mi mariposa...

–Eso es lo que yo debería decirte...

El de ojos violetas se deslizó hacia atrás, para bajar los pantalones de Toyotomi y admirar la inmensa muestra de su hombría.

Con movimientos suaves, delicados, Hanbei se volvió a montar sobre la cadera de Hideyoshi, dejando que el enorme miembro se acariciara entre sus glúteos.

Con el mero contacto, el titánico hombre exhaló todo el aire en sus pulmones, subiendo sus caricias de las blancas piernas a la creciente erección del de cabellos blancos.

Gimiendo en voz bien alta, la mariposa purpúrea se levantó suavemente e introdujo a Toyotomi dentro de sí.

Ayudado por sus piernas, se movió a su entero antojo sobre su amante, llenándose de él, encantado por los bajos jadeos que soltaba el hombre. Permaneciendo siempre en el mismo plano, Hideyoshi lo masajeaba a la misma velocidad en que se movía; si aceleraba, él aceleraba, si se detenía, él también frenaba el movimiento en sus manos, apretándolo con más fuerza.

Los jadeos de Hanbei indicaban que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, cuando escucharon el timbre del departamento.

El de pelo blanco se detuvo, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios apenas separados, temblando como una hoja.

El más grande suspiró, resignado. Con todo lo sucedido, no podían ignorar el llamado.

–Puede ser importante... –dijo, acariciando la cabellera blanca del otro.

–Sí –masculló Hanbei, furioso–. Más vale que sea importante.

Sacó el enorme miembro de su cuerpo y se bajó de la cama, recogiendo su bata y poniéndosela con molestia. Hideyoshi se levantó y se volvió a poner la pijama, dirigiéndose a la sala y encendiendo las luces.

Takenaka casi se quedó tieso al ver a su improvisado visitante.

–Matsunaga...

El hombre levantó una ceja, sorprendido por la situación en que los encontraba. Era claro que había interrumpido un momento... íntimo.

–Takenaka, buenas noches... –saludó cortésmente.

–Pase –invitó el de pelo blanco, con resignación en su voz–. ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?

–Necesito informarles de algo que es un hecho que sucederá, me gustaría contar con su apoyo, de no ser así... Bueno, entonces tendremos que terminar nuestra sociedad –su voz no demostraba nada diferente a lo común.

Hisahide se sentó en el sillón frente a Hideyoshi, mientras Hanbei preparaba café.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el de ojos rojos, con su habitual solemnidad.

–Ya no podrán contar con el apoyo de Akechi Mitsuhide –les dijo, midiendo con tranquilidad la sorpresa en los ojos rojos del gigante frente a él.

Takekana casi dejó caer las tazas que traía en las manos.

–¿Akechi? –su voz salió como un hilo–. ¿Por qué?

Dejó una taza frente al ex jefe de policía y la otra frente a su amante, para sentarse a su lado y cruzarse de brazos.

–Sé quién es el asesino de la familia Oda, y él está envuelto en ese asunto... –trató de evitar decirles que él era directamente el culpable–. En nombre de la amistad que sostuve con ellos por tantos años, me encargaré de que reciba su justo castigo –tomó la taza de café y sorbió un trago largo–. También les pediré que no lo busquen después, o cuestionen mis métodos...

–Quiero saber quién asesinó a Nobunaga –lo interrumpió Hideyoshi–. Será lo único que exigiré de ti, a cambio de darte total libertad.

El visitante se puso de pie, listo para irse luego de que el trato estuviera hecho.

–Akechi Mitsuhide –repitió aquel nombre con odio, dándole la espalda a la pareja para retirarse del mismo modo en que llegó.

Hanbei suspiró pesadamente, recostándose en el sillón.

–Perfecto... Dos inversionistas menos el mismo día.

Poco después de haber capturado al gobernador, Toyotomi había instituido una suerte de policía fiel al régimen, soldados–policías entrenados especialmente por el mismo Matsunaga en persona, que salían cuantiosamente de los centros de entrenamiento como hormigas rojas e implacables. Se trataba, en todo caso, de una figura vacía de autoridad; porque no sólo los criminales seguían proliferando en la ciudad devastada, sino que la gente hacía poco caso de ella. Aunque no se hicieron esperar las golpizas a civiles que se rebelaban, la policía roja dejaba pasar otros delitos, y los ciudadanos comenzaron, poco a poco, a exigir una verdadera autoridad.

Takenaka Hanbei no estaba ajeno a todo lo que ocurría, pero debía proceder con cuidado si quería evitar que una turba llegase a lincharlo a la puerta de su departamento. Por ello, mientras dejaba que Matsunaga hiciese lo que quería con Akechi Mitsuhide, comenzó a urdir alguna estrategia que le permitiera vivir su triunfo en paz.

Tras analizar todas sus opciones, decidió disponer de sus últimos peones. Era cruel pensarlos como meras herramientas, pero Takenaka no podía ver en ellos nada más.

Matsunaga, mientras tanto, había pasado varios días analizando también la mejor forma de proceder. Un sábado en la noche, desapareció de su casa junto a su fiel Kotarou y los dos se perdieron en las calles de la ciudad, dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico.

La casa de Akechi, diseñada en su momento por la elegante mano de Oda Nobunaga, era un tributo al minimalismo, una mezcla del feng-shui oriental con la opulencia occidental. Tenía muebles de estilo europeo, pero largas plantas de bambú decoraban los rincones, embutidas en maceteros cuadrados en colores planos y oscuros.

Solo, como acostumbraba a estar, la quietud y el silencio de su hogar se vieron perturbados por una fracción de segundo, por un sonido apenas audible que se asemejaba al del viento soplando entre las hojas.

–Siempre pensé que Matsunaga no tenía ni un solo punto débil... Que era una persona sin ataduras terrenales, carente de lealtad o cualquier cosa que lo uniera a otra persona –hablaba tranquilamente el hombre de cabellos largos y blancos, sentado en un amplio sillón de su sala, bebiendo una copa de rojo vino mientras un joven silencioso aparecía de la nada frente a él–. Pero aquí estás tú...

Fuuma no respondió. Nunca lo hacía.

–¿Tan preciado era Nobunaga-ko para ti, Matsunaga? –preguntó Mitsuhide, dejando la copa sobre la mesita frente a él y cruzándose de piernas.

El hombre en cuestión abrió las pesadas puertas de la entrada, ingresando con entera tranquilidad, mirando sólo al objetivo de todo su deseo de destrucción.

–Qué honor que el mismo Matsunaga haya venido en persona a destruirme... –sonrió el de cabellos blancos, desperezándose en el sillón y luego poniéndose de pie–. Asumo que tendrás el mínimo de decencia de permitirme defenderme al menos...

–¿Por qué debería? –preguntó el de coleta, con todo el aplomo y la serenidad del mundo–. ¿Acaso tú les diste esa oportunidad a los Oda?

–Vaya... Nunca pensé que fueras de las personas que buscaban el balance proporcional de las cosas...

–Tienes razón, no lo soy –admitió el estoico hombre, sentándose cómodamente en un amplio sofá–. Pero no hará ninguna diferencia permitírtelo... Ya está decidido el final de todo esto.

Mitsuhide hizo un gesto imperceptible de molestia por el exceso de confianza del hombre.

–Siempre he estado al tanto de tu proximidad a la demencia, pero eso no me convence del todo, Akechi... –continuó Matsunaga.

–No sabía que realizabas pericias psicológicas a domicilio –comentó el abogado. Sonrió con afectación y caminó hacia un enorme mueble, abriendo la puerta y sacando la guadaña que se había robado.

–Ah... Hermosa pieza la que elegiste... –añadió Hisahide, mientras se inclinaba en el asiento para recoger la botella de vino de la mesa–. Aunque, comparando tu uso de ella con su anterior dueño, se convierte en un objeto risible...

–Vaya, vaya. Tenía que acostumbrarme, hay que ser un genio como Nobunaga-ko para saber manejar un arma de una sola vez –respondió Akechi, con voz de gozo–. Yo soy un simple mortal...

–Sabes, aun teniendo en cuenta todos los detalles que dejaste y lo que llevaste contigo... hay algo que no puedo terminar de comprender... –el ex policía dio un sorbo al vino añejo, disfrutando de la excelente cosecha–. El porqué... Todas las explicaciones a las que logré llegar son demasiado lógicas para alguien como tú...

–¿Por qué piensas que lo hice? –cuestionó el de cabellera plateada, divertido, plantando la guadaña en vertical, agarrándose del mango y retorciéndose a su alrededor.

–Tu enfermizo amor por el poder y necesidad de más fue lo que pensé primero... Que caíste presa de la locura, pero... –el otro se detuvo, evocando las sanguinarias escenas, reviviendo cada detalle en su memoria–. El especial énfasis que hiciste en destrozar a su familia me hace dudar de ello.

–Nobunaga-ko no quiso escucharme –dijo el abogado, en voz baja–. Si lo hubiese hecho, todavía estaría vivo, él y su linda familia... –se miró en el reflejo de la hoja, parpadeando despacio–. Desde la primera vez que le ofrecí destronar a Toyotomi, pensé en lo que haría si se negaba... Su vida tan feliz, tan cómoda, con la hermosa Kichou y el pequeño Ranmaru, se la quitaría de a poco si se negaba... Pero al principio no pude... no tenía con qué hacerlo.

La tensión en el cuarto se podía tocar, el aire se sentía espeso alrededor de ellos.

Matsunaga suspiró, aburrido. Quería buscar profundos motivos para odiar a esa persona y hacer su venganza debidamente, pero era sólo un demente.

–Podría decir que lo envidiaba, pero tampoco he hecho esfuerzos porque mi vida personal sea mejor, así que... no hay mucho más análisis que hacer –sonrió tranquilamente el insano, lamiendo la hoja brillante.

El hombre de mirada cansada y cabello oscuro se levantó tranquilamente y caminó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Fuuma.

–Recupera el regalo de Oda y el anillo de Kichou, no merece tenerlos en su poder.

–Ya no hay nadie que pueda usarlos, deja que los conserve –pidió Akechi, con tono juguetón.

–El anillo regresará con su dueña original... Con él unieron sus vidas, quizá mantenga unidas sus almas –explicó el hombre con serenidad, mientras Koutarou se deshacía de la fina chaqueta que su señor le había dado.

–Oh, Matsunaga... ¿Me dejarás con tu recadero? ¿Por qué mejor no me destruyes tú?

–Siéntete honrado, Fuuma no es un asesino... normalmente.

Lo que pasó en esa sala, Matsunaga lo ignoró, pues salió despacio luego de decir aquello último. Se detuvo en el jardincito delantero de la casa, admirando las brillantes estrellas en el cielo oscuro, escuchando detrás de sí ruido de objetos y muebles cayendo, el entrechocar de las hojas, los profundos gritos de Mitsuhide cuando alguna de las ninjatou de Kotarou se clavaba en su carne.

–Siempre odiaste mis métodos... –susurró suavemente al aire–. ¿Me perdonarás por usar a Kotarou-kun para vengarte?

Luces en los hogares cercanos comenzaron a encenderse, pero el ex jefe de policía sabía que nadie iría al rescate del abogado. Por más llamadas que hicieran los vecinos preocupados, sabía que nadie ignoraría su orden de mantenerse alejados de esa casa hasta que él dijera lo contrario.

Aunque toda persona en la jefatura supiera que había pasado ahí, al público sólo le llegaría la noticia de un terrible homicidio sin resolver.

Kotarou estaba bañado en sangre cuando salió de la casa, sosteniendo la guadaña sobre un hombro y llevando el preciado anillo muy apretado en una mano. Ofrendó ambas cosas a Matsunaga con una reverencia, como disculpándose de haberlas manchado de sangre.

Antes de tomar los objetos, Hisahide acarició con cariño la cabellera roja de su sirviente, para luego sostener ambas piezas entre sus manos y verlas con melancolía.

–¿Estás herido?

El muchachito negó alegremente con la cabeza, mirando al interior de la casa por varios segundos.

–¿Sigue vivo?

Fuuma volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez con expresión más seria.

–Me habría gustado que sufriera más... pero si tú no lo pudiste alargar, entonces nadie podría haberlo hecho –los halagos y felicitaciones por un buen trabajo solían ser de esa índole, cuando provenían de ese hombre–. Volvamos a casa.

El joven se negó a entrar al coche, sucio como estaba. Tras ayudar a acomodar la guadaña en el asiento trasero, comenzó a caminar por la vereda.

La ropa, que con tanto cuidado se había retirado para mantener limpia, había acabado manchándose por salpicones de sangre al mutilar algún miembro de su víctima, por lo que iba un tanto deprimido, con la prenda sobre el hombro.

Matsunaga sólo sonrió al verlo y lo dejó hacer. Pronto, no quedaba ni rastro del muchacho, se había perdido en la oscuridad.

Cómo había llegado a parar el pelirrojo con el ex jefe de policía era un misterio, pero algo que intrigaba al mismo Hisahide era la lealtad, a cambio de nada, que le ofrecía.

Teniendo ya todo lo que necesitaba en su auto, camino de regresó sobre sus pasos al hogar del abogado, admiró la escena creada por Fuuma y recogió un libro del suelo.

Le enfermaba la sola existencía de esa edificación, cada rincón en esa casa había sido ideado por su amado amigo, quien había pensado en cada detalle del demente Akechi para que fuera de su gusto.

Entró a la enorme cocina y abrió las llaves de gas, cerrando rápido la puerta al salir para no dejar escapar la inflamable sustancia. Luego, con movimientos apresurados, encendió varios documentos y papeles que sirvieron de iniciador, extendiendo el fuego velozmente por los muebles de madera y las alfombras. Al asegurarse de que el fuego continuaría por sí mismo, dejó la casa, encendió su auto y se retiró. No había hecho tres cuadras cuando pudo escuchar la terrible explosión que se generó cuando las llamas llegaron a la bomba que había creado en la cocina.

En el bolsillo de su chaqueta, el anillo de Nouhime pesaba, dolía, pero ya no había nada más que hacer.

Llamó a la comisaría, informando de un terrible incidente en casa de Akechi, pero advirtiéndoles que esperaran media hora antes de dejar pasar a los bomberos. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que salvaran algo de aquel lugar.

Kennyo, que había estado nervioso en la jefatura desde que sabía que su predecesor se encargaría esa noche del traidor, amenazaba con acabarse la provisión de café. Luego de la llamada de Matsunaga, tuvo que exigir un cigarrillo a uno de sus subordinados, fumando para calmar sus nervios. Hacía años que no necesitaba uno.

Cuando al fin pudieron llegar a la casa, ya no había nada que rescatar.

La noticia se extendió rápidamente y, para la mañana siguiente, la jefatura tenía encima a docenas de ciudadanos furiosos. Ése había sido obviamente un acto de la mafia y la policía se habían hecho la tonta al permitir que pasara.

–¡Cierren las rejas de la entrada! –exclamó Kennyo, cuando pudieron alejar a la gente del hall–. Nos van a comer vivos si los dejamos pasar.

Una horda de civiles dio vuelta varias patrullas, otros encendieron en llamas las ruedas de las mismas para cortar la calle y una mujer con un megáfono, subida a un contenedor de basura que habían vuelto igualmente del revés, clamaba por el comisario.

–¡Al señor jefe de la policía, Honganji Kennyo! ¡Dé la cara de una vez, no estamos dispuestos a tolerar más de estos atropellos! –gritaba la histérica señora, agitando el brazo libre.

Los temerosos policías, sitiados y parapetados dentro de la jefatura, insistían a su jefe para que llamara a Matsunaga, a Toyotomi, alguien que pudiera hacer algo.

El escenario que presentaba la ciudad habría sido un deleite para Matsunaga Hisahide, de no haber sido por su pesar.

Antes de que el jefe actual hiciera algo, el auto negro de Toyotomi, seguido por el de Matsunaga, hizo acto de aparición.

Parándose a una distancia prudencial, un convoy de los oficiales de rojo hizo una barrera. El líder de ellos también sacó un megáfono para hacer un comunicado.

–¡Los actos vandálicos serán sancionados! ¡Tienen quince minutos para desalojar el lugar! ¡Repito! ¡Los actos vandálicos serán penalizados!

Los ofendidos ciudadanos quisieron irse sobre ellos, pero varias caras bien conocidas los detuvieron. El dueño y señor de Aki, seguido de su gigantesco guardaespaldas y un séquito de su gente bien armada, bajaban de varios lujosos autos.

Los vecinos de Aki, al menos, retrocedieron cohibidos al ver aparecer a Mouri, pero otros tantos, animados por su presencia, comenzaron a arrojarle piedras.

–¡Largo de aquí! –bramaban–. ¡Tú no eres nada al lado de tu hermano! ¡Contigo, nuestro barrio se ha ido a la ruina!

–Palabras tontas de gente desesperada... –murmuró el aludido, cuando Hanbei puso la mano para detener un par de bien dirigidas rocas.

Lo que el alterado público no alcanzaba a comprender era que, al no ser policías o parte siquiera de una buena imagen de la ley, no seguirían las normas de tales jerarquías. Un par de disparos al aire calmaron un poco los ataques; pero, al no cesar, el iracundo Motonari disparó limpiamente a uno de los líderes de las muchedumbres.

Poco después apareció Mitsunari, armado con una simple espada, protegiendo a Ootani, que venía acompañado también por un puñado de hombres armados.

Entonces, el anuncio de los oficiales de rojo cambió:

–¡Al no cesar la hostilidad, serán tomados como criminales peligrosos!

Matsunaga salió de su auto, apoyándose en la puerta, divertido. Qué hermosa escena. El único modo de enfrentar al poder era con más poder.

La mujer del megáfono se puso lívida, volviendo a empuñar el aparato.

–¡¿Criminales, nosotros? ¡¿Y ustedes, que perturbaron la tranquilidad de nuestra ciudad? ¡Ustedes que destruyeron a quienes nos cuidaban, a quienes limpiaron las calles de delincuentes y asesinos!

–¡Por culpa suya, los criminales verdaderos han vuelto, y ustedes no hacen nada para evitarlo! –gritaba otro hombre.

–¿Va a desatar una guerra en contra nuestra, Toyotomi? –reclamó otro sujeto de la multitud–. ¡A ver cómo reina en una ciudad sin gente!

–Exigimos el regreso de las familias –dijo la mujer del megáfono–. ¡Exigimos el regreso de las familias!

Pronto, la inmensa muchedumbre repetía a coro el mismo cántico.

El ex jefe de policía caminó hasta la puerta de Toyotomi, murmurándole algo al oído para luego hacer una llamada a los que estaban sitiados en la comisaría.

–Su deber es mantener el orden... Pueden usar la fuerza.

Kennyo buscó entonces a la unidad anti–disturbios y les dio orden de salir.

–No se contengan –mandó, despachándolos con un movimiento de su brazo.

Pocas horas después, las calles de la ciudad estaban completamente vacías. El saldo de muertos y heridos en el atentado contra la comisaría aún no terminaba de ser contado, y eran pocos los que se aventuraban a salir con esos tres grupos de gente patrullando.

–Abueloooo... –llamaba un joven, girando aburrido en un banco–. El negocio está mal…

–Demasiado... ¿Qué te parecería volver a ver al estúpido demonio, Musashi?

–Significa que... –empezó el niño, emocionado.

–Vístete, irás a visitar a nuestros viejos amigos.

–¡¿Eh? ¿Tú no irás?

–¿No querías una oportunidad para demostrarle a Motochika de qué estás hecho? –se burló Shimazu–. Además, ya estoy viejo para esto...

–¿Y te vas a quedar solo aquí? –preguntó el nieto, cambiando su semblante–. Yo sé que eres duro, pero... no viste la que se armó frente a la jefatura, pasé por ahí cuando volvía de comprar.

–Si no, ¿quién va a cuidar el local?

Antes de que su nieto pudiera seguir protestando, agregó:

–Sería raro cerrar el bar, hay que darles las mejores oportunidades.

–Pero... abuelo... –los ojos de Musashi se llenaron de tristeza. Se quedó mirando al viejo, en completo silencio, por un rato.

Sabía que sus padres no habían muerto, como le dijera Shimazu, sino que lo habían abandonado para dedicarse a recorrer el mundo y "vivir a su manera". Sabía que su abuelo, padre de su madre, lo había acogido y lo había criado, que le importaba realmente. Y a él también le importaba el anciano... Era la única familia que había conocido.

–Me niego a irme de aquí sin ti, abuelo –dijo al fin, decidido–. Si tú te quedas, yo me quedo. Defenderé el Saikyou contigo, después de todo... también es mi hogar.

–Muchacho terco... –se quejó el viejo; pero, lejos de estar enojado, sus palabras estaban llenas de cariño–. Está bien, nos iremos juntos... De todos modos, no creo que alguien quiera arriesgar la testa por un trago.

Y así, por primera vez en más de veinte años, el bar Saikyou cerró, mientras el dúo regresaba a su casa para prepararse.


	27. Episodio 27

Caía la noche a la ciudad devastada.

–Hoy logramos hacerlos ceder, pero será más y más difícil –murmuró Hanbei en el oído de su amante, cuando habían logrado regresar a su casa.

En el sofá de la sala, Hideyoshi se hallaba sentado, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y mirando al techo, mientras su mariposa, de rodillas a su lado, le acariciaba despacio el pecho y los cabellos de la nuca.

La mano delicada de Hanbei se había abierto camino entre los botones de la camisa, tocando con sus suaves yemas la piel de Hideyoshi.

El enorme hombre suspiró pesadamente, deleitado por las caricias, pero incapaz de sacar de su mente las terribles escenas que había visto a lo largo del día.

La lengua tibia de Takenaka danzó en su oreja, mientras se movía y se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

–Hideyoshi... –susurró, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos de amatista–. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te relajes...?

El de ojos rojos lo miró largamente para luego dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.

–Bésame... Y dime que no te irás de mi lado...

La mariposa obedeció, uniendo sus labios delicados a los de su amante y poniendo toda su pasión en ese beso, apoyando su cuerpo delgado contra el torso de Toyotomi y acariciando agónicamente su cabello.

–Hanbei... –susurró el de ojos rojos, cuando se separaron apenas para respirar, acariciando su espalda–. ¿Estás feliz?

El de cabellos plateados sonrió tristemente, no muy seguro sobre cómo contestar.

–He obtenido lo que quería... He consumado mi venganza... Pero... –apoyó la frente en el hombro de Toyotomi, apretándose más contra él–. No sé si esto es lo que deseaba... No sé si estoy conforme.

Toyotomi se levantó, cargando consigo al de cabello claro sin esfuerzo alguno.

Abrió las cortinas que cubrían el ventanal de la sala, descubriendo un escenario baldío con policías marchando de lugar en lugar.

–Destruiría el mundo entero si con eso lograra hacerte sonreír...

Aferrado a su cuello, Takenaka seguía con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro, mirando ausentemente el paisaje que ellos mismos habían pintado.

–Ahora mismo, junto a ti, sintiendo tu corazón... –su palma se detuvo sobre el pecho de Totoyomi–. Soy feliz...

–Entonces ha valido la pena... –aseguró el titán, haciéndole levantar la barbilla con la mano para besar sus labios.

Pronto se apoyaban en el excelso ventanal, Hanbei con sus pantalones en el suelo, aún enredados en sus tobillos, jadeando ansiosamente y dejando estelas de vapor en el cristal mientras su amante lo penetraba con movimientos suaves.

–Te daría el mundo entero si me lo pidieras... –aseguró contra el oído del de cabellos blancos en un tono sensual y cálido, mientras acariciaba las blancas piernas con sus enormes manos, subiendo a la vibrante erección para apenas rozar la punta con los dedos y llevarse el líquido lubricante a la boca–. Todo en ti es delicioso...

Hanbei gimió con fuerza tras esas palabras, apoyando la cara contra el cristal que los separaba de la fría noche, temiendo romperlo por un momento.

–Hi-Hideyoshi-sama... –gimió, respirando agitado–. ¡Hideyoshi-sama...!

No lograba decir nada más, perdido en ese placer que hacía que sus piernas temblaran.

Las embestidas aceleraron un poco, lo suficiente para complacer los gemidos de Takenaka, hasta que el hirviente ser del más pequeño se derramó manchando el cristal. Toyotomi se detuvo y lo abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que cayera por el reciente orgasmo.

Hanbei jadeaba respirando muy profundo, presa del placer que sacudía su cuerpo en deliciosos espasmos. Se recuperó pronto, aferrándose al vidrio con sus propias manos.

–Hideyoshi-sama... –murmuró–. Vamos... Sigue...

–Vamos a la cama... –pidió el más grande, sintiéndose complacido sólo por haberlo hecho estallar.

–No, Hideyoshi-sama... No has acabado aún... –susurró Takenaka, con la boca llena de saliva–. No me moveré de aquí hasta que lo hagas...

El de cabellos grisáceos restregó el rostro contra la nuca de su amado, besando su cuello con cariño.

Fue poco el tiempo que continuaron así, hasta que Hanbei sintió como Toyotomi vibraba en su interior, llenándolo mientras se dejaba perder con un largo jadeo.

Restregando la mejilla contra el cristal, gimió sonoramente. Le encantaba la sensación hirviente en su interior, escuchar la voz de Toyotomi, ver su rostro excitado y satisfecho.

Un poco decepcionado al sentir como la invasión dejaba su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de protestar cuando unos musculosos brazos lo cargaron amorosamente, llevándolo al cuarto que compartían.

–Podría morir ahora mismo... –susurró el de ojos violetas, luego de que lo recostara suavemente sobre el colchón–. Podría morir ahora mismo... y todo sería perfecto...

–Aún no... –rogó Toyotomi con una sonrisa, tratando de tomarlo como una broma.

El entrenamiento en los bosques, mientras tanto, continuaba a buen ritmo. Chousokabe se había propuesto enseñar bien a Ieyasu, pero parecía que las rudas técnicas que Shimazu le había enseñado no iban del todo bien con el muchacho. Por ello, Date había decidido intervenir, aportarle al joven Tokugawa la elegancia de movimientos que había aprendido de su guardaespaldas.

Quizá Masamune no tenía el mismo nivel de fuerza física que los dos que peleaban, pero tenía mucha técnica y era por mucho más rápido que el chiquillo.

Dieron varios pasos en círculo, uno frente al otro. Para Ieyasu era totalmente intimidante el aura del Dragón, pero trató de superarlo y demostrar que podía.

Su ojo, límpido y celeste, era tan frío como el aire que corría entre ellos. Su piel pálida, transparente, inquietaba a Tokugawa, acostumbrado a ver siempre su propio y lozano color. Todo en el rostro de Date le hacía ver más a un fantasma que a un ser humano.

Las ansias lo vencieron y lanzó un golpe apresurado. Llevaba mucha fuerza, pero si no acertaba, no servía de nada.

El Dragón lo esquivó con mucha tranquilidad y en un parpadeo ya estaba detrás del chico, pateando la parte trasera de su rodilla y haciéndole caer al suelo. Antes de que intentara defenderse, cargó su arma y la apuntó contra la nuca del joven Tokugawa. Éste se puso en blanco. Aunque no era un experto, el sonido de un arma cargándose era inconfundible, y sentir el frío metal del cañón apretado contra su piel le hizo temblar, sudar frío y que todo el color abandonara su cuerpo.

–Nunca ataques sin pensar, nunca te distraigas, ¡nunca! juegues con tu oponente y, sobre todo... Nunca te confíes, puedes perder más que un ojo... ¿Verdad, Motochika? –cada una de las palabras era más que una lección, parecían una acusación, una puñalada al joven cano.

Al no escuchar respuesta de su subordinado, Date sonrió de forma torcida.

–Con semejante maestro... –murmuró, retirando el arma y alejándose de Ieyasu.

El Demonio temblaba de rabia. No sólo se burlaba de él, sino que también le echaba en cara muchas cosas con esas simples palabras. Sasuke, que seguía a su lado, lo llamó para sacarlo de su trance.

–Motochika...

–Encárgate de Ieyasu... –pidió éste, apretando la quijada y poniéndose de pie–. Creo que colapsará...

El rubio se dirigió hacia el muchacho, que lucía blanco del pánico, y lo asistió rápidamente mientras Chousokabe caminaba en dirección a su líder.

–Sarutobi... –susurró Tokugawa, temblando de pies a cabeza.

–Está bien, Ieyasu-dono, no pasa nada, sólo fue una lección... –aunque lo era, no sabía a quién iba dirigida, si a su amante improvisado o al joven Tokugawa.

Masamune estaba guardando su arma en su cinturón, a su espalda, cuando escuchó los pasos pesados que lo seguían. Se detuvo de repente, quedándose muy quieto.

–Lo que quieras decir, dilo sin rodeos.

–¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¡Es un niño! –trataba de contener toda la ira que sentía. Apenas habían pasado tres días desde que había llegado el muchacho, pero se había ganado su cariño rápidamente y si Shimazu lo enviaba, lo hacía más especial.

Date se dio vuelta, enfrentándolo.

–Es un niño que ha perdido a su padre, su casa, todo. Su mejor amigo lo traicionó y mató a su familia –respondió el de parche oscuro, con una voz muy calmada que irritó aún más al Demonio–. ¿Se supone que hay que ser blandos con él? ¿Hacerle creer que le espera algo bueno? No, Chousokabe. El mayor bien que se le puede hacer a este mocoso es enseñarle desde el inicio que cualquier movimiento en falso significa la muerte.

–¿Quieres volverlo loco? Lo puede aprender de otra manera, no es necesario que le apuntes con tu maldita pistola... –Chousokabe no tenía muchos argumentos para la lógica de su líder–. ¿Y qué demonios fue eso? ¿Tienes algún maldito problema conmigo? Los errores que pude haber cometido, los pagué... Y muy caro, Masamune, no necesito que me lo recuerdes, lo veo todos los condenados días de mi maldita existencia.

Date lo miraba divertido, con una expresión de soberbia en su rostro monótono.

–¡¿Cuál es la puta gracia? –gritó exasperado el joven cano, con los brazos temblándole de pura furia.

–Por esta actitud tuya es que Mouri te sacó un ojo –sentenció el Dragón, ladeando la cabeza.

Motochika separó los labios, incrédulo, mirándolo con infinita sorpresa. ¿Le acababa de dar la razón a Motonari?

–Te dejas llevar por los impulsos y no mides las consecuencias... y luego éstas te golpean con toda su fuerza.

–Vete a la mierda, Masamune –murmuró Motochika, lleno de odio–. Eres la última persona que pensé que me diría eso, que le daría la razón a ese imbécil.

–¿Darle la razón a quién? –preguntó el de pelo castaño, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Llamas a esto consecuencia de mis actos? –replicó el asesino, señalando su ojo perdido y luego levantándose la camisa–. ¿O a esto? ¿Tienes una maldita idea de por qué intento matarme?

–¿Mouri? –los labios resecos de Masamune se sintieron aun más ajados–. Quiso matarte por mi culpa. Ya lo sé.

–¡¿Y eso en qué maldito modo fue mi culpa? ¡¿Eh? –lágrimas de impotencia y furia se juntaban en su único ojo–. ¿Crees que yo escogí enamorarme de ti...? Quizás tengas razón... Quizás fue un estúpido error volver a verte... Esperarte por diez malditos años...

El de cabello castaño apretó los labios para detener el temblor en ellos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, avanzó hasta Chousokabe y le dio un certero puñetazo.

–¡Deja de portarte como una maldita niña! ¡¿O te crees que sólo tú la estás pasando mal?

Ya fuera por la fuerza o porque golpeara en el mismo lugar que Ieyasu lo había hecho hacía un rato, su labio comenzó a sangrar otra vez. Motochika se limpió, viendo la sangre en su mano, y rió negando con la cabeza.

–No es culpa del chico... –susurró, cansado de todo eso. Nada parecía tener sentido–. Si tienes algún problema conmigo, arréglalo conmigo, no vuelvas a hacerle algo así... Por favor –lo último salió con desdén.

–No tengo por qué utilizar métodos "decentes" con alguien que no va a hacer lo propio conmigo –se quejó Date, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Chousokabe, confundido–. Él es un buen muchacho, no ha tenido la vida de mierda que nosotros...

–Estoy hablando de ti –las palabras de Masamune salieron con odio–. Soy yo el que no te entiende a ti, Chousokabe... –bajó los brazos, cambiando su semblante–. Dijiste... Dijiste que me amabas... y luego vas y te revuelcas con el espía de Takeda...

Motochika lo miró sorprendido, ese reclamo era lo último que esperaba y claramente lo había sacudido. El repentino interés movió algo en su interior, pero eran sólo celos hablando, no abandonaría a Sasuke por ello.

–¿Y a ti qué más te da? Tienes a quien querías... –Motochika se giró dolido, listo para irse, pero le dio un último dato antes intentar caminar–. Y a tu acusación... Jamás me he acostado con Sasuke...

–Qué más me da... Que estoy sufriendo como un maldito animal arrinconado entre... –Masamune se detuvo, recordando que Yukimura lo había rechazado.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, también él se dio vuelta.

–Olvídalo... No sabes una mierda sobre mí, sobre lo que quiero...

–Debiste haberme dejado morir... No me habría arrepentido de nada... –masculló Chousokabe entre dientes. Al diablo su orgullo, al diablo con todo, ya estaba harto de los mensajes a medias, harto de la actitud de su líder.

Date sintió algo amargo subiendo por su garganta, mientras su pecho se helaba.

–Ve y muérete donde quieras –escupió, tratando de controlar el temblor del llanto.

Había sido idiota, imbécil. Se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho eso, pero su orgullo era muy fuerte y no quería mirar atrás.

–Bien... –aceptó Chousokabe, mirándolo con expresión vacía. Ya no sentía ira, no estaba esa intensa pasión, si a Masamune le importaba un bledo, entonces no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Sin más comenzó a caminar, no hacia donde había estado entrenando, no hacia su gente, se fue solo a perderse en la nada.

El Dragón sintió que todo su cuerpo se ponía muy frío. Apoyándose contra un árbol, se deslizó hasta quedar encogido junto al tronco y se abrazó las rodillas con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro y llorando de una forma tan dolorosa y lastimera que cualquiera se habría apiadado de él.

Pero Masamune no quería la lástima de nadie, no quería compasión ni ánimos.

La noche apenas comenzaba y el joven seguía en su improvisado hueco de lágrimas. Hacía un buen rato que había dejado de llorar, pero no sentía deseos de levantarse de ahí.

Pensó que seguramente Motochika ya lo habría superado y estaría como siempre, riendo en algún lugar, tal vez con el chico nuevo, tal vez con el espía de Takeda... Sabía que se había excedido con lo que había dicho, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Él también la estaba pasando mal.

No buscaba justificarse, odiaba hacerlo; pero eso había ido demasiado lejos para él. Motochika le había dicho que lo amaba "con cada fibra de mi ser". ¿Eso era mentira? ¿Lo había dicho por decir, que ya lo podía cambiar por otra persona? Él no había sido mejor, pero al menos había sido honesto con respecto a su confusión.

Esa noche, Chousokabe no regresó a su cabaña, tampoco buscó a nadie que le hiciera compañía. Se sentía como un desperdicio humano y no quería contagiar a nadie. Esperaba que el amanecer limpiara esa sensación, pero parecía que hasta la naturaleza se lo negaba, bajando una gruesa niebla durante la mayor parte de la mañana.

En la grisácea luz del amanecer, Yukimura acertó a pasar trotando cerca del Demonio en su rutina matinal. Le llamó la atención que el de cabello cano estuviera solo, pero ya había experimentado la situación de tratar con alguien que lo detestaba, así que simplemente siguió su camino.

En otra de las vueltas que dio, encontró a Masamune, dormido junto a un árbol. Estaba cubierto por el rocío. Sus ropas húmedas se pegaban a su cuerpo.

–¡Masamune-dono...! –exclamó, acercándose a él y tratando de levantarlo.

El Dragón se levanto con mucha dificultad, sintiendo todas sus articulaciones doloridas por el frío.

–Sanada... –dijo, un tanto sorprendido.

–¿Está usted bien? –preguntó el joven Tigre, más por costumbre que por lógica, pues Date se veía bastante mal.

Masamune se burló de sí mismo en esa situación. El joven que tanto lo completaba lo había dejado, alegando que alguien más lo amaba infinitamente más que él mismo, pero ese mismo alguien parecía no dar un centavo por eso.

–Mejor que nunca –mintió, empezando a caminar.

Yukimura lo siguió, caminando un par de pasos detrás suyo, cuando en el camino se cruzaron con el espía de Takeda e Ieyasu.

–Ryu-niisan, Sanada-danna... Buenos días... –se le veía un tanto preocupado.

El Dragón no fue capaz de ocultar su desprecio y lo pasó de largo sin saludar, mordiéndose la lengua.

Sasuke frunció los labios con esa actitud esquiva, pero tenía asuntos más importantes en que preocuparse que por el Dragón.

–Danna, ¿no ha visto a Mo... Chousokabe? –preguntó tranquilamente.

Tokugawa, sintiéndose un poco más seguro por la lejanía de Date agregó:

–Ayer no regresó al entrenamiento y parece que tampoco llegó a su cabaña... Buscamos donde se supone que acostumbra a estar, pero... –el niño estaba claramente preocupado. Además de Sasuke, Motochika era el único otro aliado que tenía en ese lugar.

–Lo vi... cerca del lago... –murmuró Yukimura, siguiendo al señor de Oushuu con la mirada–. Con permiso...

Y salió trotando tras él.

Date los pudo escuchar claramente, pero en lugar de sentirse mejor porque no había corrido tras el espía de Takeda, su culpa aumentó, volviendo a escuchar el "Ve y muérete donde quieras" en su cabeza.

–Masamune-dono... –oyó a sus espaldas.

El aludido se detuvo sin encarar al joven. No lo odiaba, pero aún no estaba listo para verlo a los ojos, menos por haber salido tan mal con la razón por la que las cosas se habían acabado entre ellos.

–Se va a enfermar... –la vocecita de Yukimura intentaba sonar feliz, pero no lo lograba. Se quitó la toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros y la puso sobre los de Masamune.

Éste dijo un escueto "Gracias" y continuó caminando.

–Estoy cansado... Iré a ver a Kojuurou...

El Tigre levantó la mano, tratando de alcanzarlo.

–Quédese... por favor...

El Dragón no se detuvo.

Varios días transcurrieron luego de aquello, y Masamune estaba harto de la actitud tan evasiva del de cabellos canos. Durante las últimas jornadas se había quedado en el entrenamiento, pero se mantenía aislado, incluso de sus amigos.

–Chousokabe –llamó, poniéndose de pie–. El chico necesita ver una demostración, levántate.

Motochika se incorporó. No le gustaba que el Dragón lo llamara por su apellido, sonaba tan distante... Pero no dijo nada. Dejó su camiseta en el suelo y estiró su cuerpo sin ninguna expresión. Ya no estaba la acostumbrada sonrisa de gusto por una buena pelea.

Tras varios minutos, ninguno uno de los dos cedía; con un movimiento de su mano, llamando la atención de Ieyasu, Date sacó su arma y la cargó en medio segundo, apuntando a Motochika antes de que éste se pudiera girar por completo.

Cuando vio el cañón en su estómago, el Demonio extendió la mano, llevando el arma hasta su frente.

–Si disparas al estómago, la persona sobrevivirá... No te arriesgues a eso –Motochika dio la lección, mirando sin sentimiento alguno al líder del clan Date.

Ieyasu dijo que sí con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Un disparo seguro es al pecho –añadió Masamune, levantando la mano con el arma hasta el lugar indicado–, el cuello o la frente –recorrió esos puntos–. Si sólo necesitas inutilizar al enemigo, un disparo en la pierna o en el hombro bastará.

Los hombres de Kai podían notar la tensión entre los dos Date, y suspiraron resignados. Al menos Masamune estaba mejorando, pero, día a día, el Demonio se veía más sumido en la nada.

–Eso es todo por hoy –anunció el Dragón–. ¿Alguna pregunta, Tokugawa?

El muchacho se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, totalmente sorprendido por la muestra de fuerza y destreza de los dos tuertos.

Sin embargo, estaba confundido. Si Chousokabe era subordinado de Date, ¿por qué parecía que esperaba que éste le disparara en cualquier momento? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué parecía que el Dragón estaba dispuesto a hacerlo?

Sasuke percibió que Ieyasu estaba pensando algo que no debía, y se apresuró a llevárselo de ahí.

–Es hora de que se bañe y coma algo. Venga conmigo.

Chousokabe le dio la espalda y, cuando dio el primer paso, una bala rozando por sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

–¿Shimazu no te enseñó a no darle la espalda a tu enemigo?

Sanada se levantó de golpe, preocupado.

–¡Masamune-dono!

Lo qué provoco que, si el Demonio estaba pensando en algo, lo olvidara al instante y se fuera caminando, sin importarle aquella acusación.


	28. Episodio 28

La súbita búsqueda del espía y el asesino los reunió en aquella mañana gris. Chousokabe había entrado a la cabaña de Sarutobi, donde éste se hallaba solo, aún metido en su cama y tapado hasta la cabeza.

Se había metido bajo las sábanas y lo había atacado con miles de besos en su rostro blanco, haciendo que Sasuke se revolviera nerviosamente hasta despertar.

–C-Chousokabe... –susurró, parpadeando tontamente.

Motochika lo miró a los ojos con media sonrisa, acercándose nuevamente para besarlo, ahora de un modo más lento e intenso.

–Buenos días... –susurró contra sus labios, una vez que terminaron el beso para poder respirar.

–Qué... haces aquí...

–Quería verte... –admitió el Demonio, abrazándolo por la cintura, chocando su frente contra la del espía–. Vi a Sanada paseando y supuse que estarías aquí...

–No puedo negar que me gustó despertar así... –la voz de Sasuke era casi un murmullo inaudible, mientras acariciaba el pelo blanco.

Las manos del tuerto comenzaron a pasear bajo la camisa de su compañero, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

–¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? –preguntó en un susurro, moviendo sus labios para apenas acariciar los del otro.

Sarutobi sintió un poderoso escalofrío en su espalda y vientre, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por estar excitándose tan pronto y sólo a causa del roce de la boca de Motochika contra la suya.

–N-No...

–¿Quieres... pasar el día conmigo? –aunque estaba deprimido por lo que le había pasado, no buscaba consuelo, tenía sinceras ganas de estar con Sasuke.

Empezó a dibujar círculos en la delgada espalda con las yemas de sus dedos, incorporándose apenas para alcanzar su oreja y hablar contra ella, acariciándola suavemente con su aliento.

–Ieyasu pasará el día con Kenshin... No nos necesitan hoy...

–¿Hace frío afuera? –preguntó el espía.

–Sí, y está todo gris por la neblina...

Sasuke se abrazó al cuerpo de Motochika, temblando.

–Podemos quedarnos aquí, tu cabaña es calientita y cómoda... –definitivamente, la presencia del espía levantaba mucho su ánimo.

Con un rápido movimiento, se trepó encima del rubio, mirándolo con ojos llenos de afecto. Unió sus labios una vez más, haciendo que Sarutobi se retorciera en todas direcciones.

–Diablos... Eres tan malditamente sexy... –dejó de besarlo para admirar su rostro sonrojado, con el cabello esparcido por la cama.

–Eres un pervertido, Motochika... –rió en respuesta el espía de Takeda.

Había algo en los labios de Chousokabe que dolía sobre la piel de Sasuke.

Se obligó a sí mismo a soportarlo. Deseaba, anhelaba el contacto con el joven de cabellos canos, por muchos años lo había necesitado. Había odiado verlo con Mouri, había odiado que desapareciera por los "trabajos" de ese maldito manipulador. Pero siempre había conseguido disimular sus celos y transformarlos en una sincera preocupación.

Tampoco entendía él mismo por qué no lo celaba con el líder del clan Date, siendo que a él sí lo amaba, y que por él sí daría la vida sin pensarlo siquiera.

Tal vez porque Masamune era diferente de Motonari... Podía portarse como un estúpido, pero nunca atacaría a Motochika a traición, o lo lastimaría sólo por el mero gusto de hacerlo.

Las manos desabotonando su pantalón lo sacaron de sus reflexiones, volviendo a quien era objeto de éstas.

Nuevamente el contacto... Nuevamente esa piel que parecía envenenada, que dejaba invisibles pero ardientes y dolorosas huellas sobre el cuerpo de Sarutobi.

La mano transpirada del espía sujetó despacio el pañuelo en el rostro de Motochika y lo deslizó hasta dejar al descubierto la horrible cicatriz.

El joven cano pausó sus caricias, mirando intensamente a los ojos de su pareja para luego girarse avergonzado.

–Debe ser horrible... –susurró al aire–. Tener que verme así...

–Me gustas como eres –respondió Sarutobi, aprovechando el movimiento para montarse sobre Motochika. Sus labios descendieron hasta el cuello del Demonio, besándolo suavemente.

–Las odias, ¿cierto? –aseguró Motochika, cerrando los ojos ante los húmedos besos–. Cada una de las marcas que dejó en mí...

–Lo odio a él, no a ti –Sasuke se incorporó y pasó uno de sus dedos por el ajado labio inferior de Chousokabe. Contrario a lo que pudiera esperarse, la piel de sus yemas era extremadamente suave.

Motochika sonrió, para luego atrapar con su mano la del espía y besar los dedos que paseaban por su rostro.

Continuaron con las caricias hasta quedar completamente desnudos. A diferencia de la última vez, no buscaban llenar un vacío, sólo querían disfrutar la presencia del otro.

–¿Estás listo? –preguntó el Demonio en un hilo de voz.

Sasuke apretó los labios y dijo que sí con la cabeza.

Entró lentamente, besando cada pedazo de piel que tuviera a su alcance para distraerlo del dolor que pudiera sentir.

–Eres... Eres el primero... –susurró Sarutobi, abrazándose con fuerza a su compañero.

Motochika sonrió y acarició su espalda, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse.

–Entonces seré dulce... –dijo en un tono burlón, pero con cariño.

–N-N-No me malinterpretes, no soy virgen... Bueno, de ahí atrás sí, pero... es que... –el espía se coloreó todo–. Siempre he tenido que ser yo el...

El atacante comenzó a reír, era una maravillosa plática durante el sexo. No recordaba haber tenido una en mucho tiempo. Vaya momento que elegían.

–Entonces, es la primera vez que "muerdes la almohada" –señaló, acostando a Sasuke sobre el colchón y colocando sus piernas a los hombros, para comenzar un lentísimo ritmo de entrada y salida.

–No hagas que tenga que morderla, por favor –rogó el rubio, entre risas.

Él también se había dado cuenta de que con Motochika no estaba esa presión de tener que concentrarse en el acto sexual, era como estar sentados bebiendo un poco de té o una cerveza, algo completamente natural y divertido.

Chousokabe acarició las blancas piernas del espía, aumentando apenas perceptiblemente la velocidad en su cadera.

–Alguna vez... ¿Alguna vez imaginaste esto? –preguntó, mordiendo un punto en su pierna derecha, que pronto descubrió provocaba cosquillas a su compañero.

Sasuke rió, nervioso.

–Lo... Lo imaginé... una vez...

–¿Era bueno? –el Demonio deslizó una de sus manos por la piel clara, inclinándose un poco para poder alcanzar uno de sus pezones y juguetear con él entre sus dedos.

El espía gimió, retorciéndose. Llevó las manos al rostro de Motochika y lo atrajo hacía sí, metiendo su lengua tibia entre los labios del tuerto.

–Bésame –pidió, en el brevísimo instante en que separó su boca–. Bésame...

Chousokabe dejó ir sus piernas para poder alcanzar cómodamente la demandante boca de Sarutobi, cumpliendo su petición con total entrega mientras el otro enredaba sus extremidades al musculoso cuerpo del asesino.

La cadera de Motochika se detuvo por un instante, quedándose quieto en una posición en la que, casi sin notarlo, estaba tocando un punto en especial. Sasuke no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios, incluso dentro del beso.

Todos los sonidos que salían de la boca del espía eran como un poderoso afrodisíaco para el Demonio, quien tomó la erección de Sarutobi y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las penetraciones.

–Ah... Ah, ah –jadeaba Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados y apretados–. Para... Para, por favor...

Chousokabe se detuvo y acarició el rostro del rubio.

–¿Qué... pasa? –atinó a preguntar, luego de un par de segundos.

–Deja... Deja mi... cosa, en paz –rió el rubio–. Soy un espía de Takeda, ¿lo olvidas? Tengo muchos trucos sobre mi propio cuerpo... sólo... sólo sigue dentro de mí, yo haré el resto.

El de cabellos canos le echó una mirada curiosa, totalmente excitada, para luego sonreírle predadoramente y atrapar sus labios con fuerza, retomando las embestidas con más fuerza.

Entonces, ocurrió algo que no supo explicar. Percibió un calor inusitado en su entrepierna, como si el cuerpo de Sasuke estuviese ardiendo. Pero no quemaba, no dolía, era extremadamente placentero.

Los brazos del espía se sentían fríos, lo mismo su torso o sus labios, pero sus nalgas estaban tan calientes como agua hirviendo.

–¡Diablos, Sasuke! –exclamó el Demonio en un arrebato. La diferencia de temperaturas al besar su frío cuello y entrar hasta el fondo de su ardiente interior lo estaban volviendo loco.

Sarutobi dejó ir una risita ahogada.

–Disfrútame... –susurró, lamiendo la oreja de Chousokabe con su lengua helada.

Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo con la caricia.

–No... No voy a... ¡Diablos! No voy a aguantar... mucho…

–Podemos hacerlo todas las veces que quieras... No te he mostrado nada aún...

El joven cano gruñó extasiado, atrapando los labios del espía una vez más.

–Di... Di mi nombre, Sasuke... –pidió jadeante, atacando su trasero con una velocidad y fuerza totalmente violentas. Escuchar su nombre con su voz nasal solía encantarle, quería oírlo con ese toque de lujuria que tenía toda la escena.

Sarutobi respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose. Contó mentalmente y, de igual forma que antes, manejó el calor en su cuerpo con esa extraña habilidad suya.

–Motochika... –jadeó, dejando escapar ese calor y empujándolo hacia el cuerpo del Demonio.

Chousokabe aferró sus manos a las sábanas, a ambos lados de la cabeza del rubio, apretando el ojo con fuerza y exclamando mil maldiciones mientras se vaciaba muy en el interior de su pareja.

Cuando pudo recuperarse un poco de las increíbles sensaciones que lo invadían, intentó preguntar algo mientras un hilo de saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios entreabiertos.

–C-Cómo... ¿Cómo demonios... hiciste eso?

–Ya te lo dije... Soy un espía de Takeda... –sonrió Sasuke, lamiendo la saliva en el mentón de Motochika.

–No quiero... No creo querer saber cómo lo aprendiste... –replicó éste, tragando duro.

–¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? –preguntó el de pelo claro, sonrojándose un poco.

–Claro... Lo que quieras...

–Tus dedos... Mete uno... o dos... los que quieras –Sasuke tragó saliva, nervioso.

El asesino le sonrió, juguetón.

–¿Estando aún adentro? ¿O quieres que la saque? –preguntó, relamiéndose los dedos para hacer lo que le pedían.

El espía se quedó quieto un momento, pensativo.

–Mejor sal... Digo, no es como si no pudiera, pero quiero... quiero sentir tus dedos.

Chousokabe se movió para salir de él, provocando que un poco de semen escurriera entre los glúteos de Sasuke, y metió tres de sus dedos, moviéndolos, explorando cada rincón de su interior.

El gemido ahogado de Sarutobi encendió la lujuria del Demonio, que al fin encontró el lugar indicado.

–Ahí... ¡Ahí! –exclamó el joven rubio, retorciéndose, agarrándose de las sábanas.

El juego se extendió por varios minutos, casi ocho o diez, en los que Motochika se preguntó cómo resistía tanto la excitación.

Mordisqueó uno de sus enrojecidos pezones mientras seguía con su juego en la mano.

–Me voy a venir otra vez de sólo verte...

–Ésta es una de... las primeras cosas que... Oyakata-sama me enseñó... –jadeó Sasuke, sin dejar de contorsionarse.

–¿Podrías... no hablar del viejo mientras... follamos? –pidió Chousokabe, bromeando, golpeando con fuerza el punto que le hacía gritar.

–Ah, jaja... No... Tonto... No me lo enseñó para esto... –el espía sintió cosquillas entre sus piernas–. Con mucha práctica, la técnica... permite alargar la reacción del cuerpo ante los estímulos... lograr que el dolor, o la sensación, vaya para donde... uno quiere...

–Entonces... ¿No puedo hacerte perder el control? –dijo Motochika con fingida decepción, descendiendo para clavar sus dientes en el firme estomago del rubio.

–Puedes intentarl... Uh, ¡ay! Oh... ¡Oh! –los dedos de los pies de Sasuke se doblaban y contraían–. No creo que lo consigas... pero... ¡Ah! Qué... Qué sensaciones... tan... increíbles... me produces...

No pudo soportarlo más.

–Motochika... ¡Me voy a...! –advirtió, tironeando de una de las almohadas y apretándola contra su rostro.

Chousokabe le arrancó la almohada y la suplió con su rostro, besándolo con una intensidad y deseo únicos.

Los ojos claros de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe, provocando que el dilatado orgasmo se hiciera presente sin previo aviso.

Con un larguísimo gemido ahogado por los labios del Demonio, el miembro del espía dejó ir todo lo que tenía en su interior, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera en deliciosos espasmos.

El otro no dejó ir su boca hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Sasuke dejó de temblar y se separó lentamente. Un hilo de saliva unía aún sus bocas.

–Eres increíble... –susurró Motochika, sacando los dedos del interior del rubio.

Sarutobi se derramó sobre el colchón, respirando rápida pero calmadamente.

–Gracias por complacerme –susurró, mirando con ojos tiernos al otro.

El de cabellos canos le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y se tumbó a su lado. Toda esa experiencia había sido extenuante.

–Mi vida por poder dormir así...

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke lo abrazó y se acurrucó junto a él.

Motochika se quedó muy quieto, sin saber bien qué hacer. Nunca nadie lo había abrazado después de tener relaciones, ni siquiera las mujeres con las que había dormido, y ni hablar de Mouri o Date.

Tras varios segundos de dudar, puso la mano sobre el hombro del espía, inseguro, y besó su cabeza. Todo en ese día era una experiencia nueva.

Estaba dejando que la suave respiración de Sasuke lo arrullara, pero no debía olvidar que éste compartía la cabaña con Sanada y que probablemente no faltaba mucho para que el Tigre regresara.

El jovencito de cabellos claros ya se había dormido. Motochika observó las manchas que adornaban su rostro. Siempre le habían llamado la atención; ¿serían tatuajes?

Acarició con cuidado uno de ellas y luego se miró el dedo, esperando ver tinta o algo, pero parecía que sí se las había marcado permanentemente. Alguna vez le preguntaría qué significaban.

El cuerpo de Sarutobi era pequeño y blanco, de miembros delgados pero fuertes, y estaba cubierto por un sinfín de cicatrices.

Sabía que el Sasuke era un experto en muchas cosas y se especializaba, obviamente, en el espionaje, una especie de ninja de película de acción. Ese Takeda realmente estaba loco.

Luego se miró a sí mismo. Su cuerpo no estaba limpio de lesiones, incluso antes de que Mouri lo marcara. Motonari... ¿Por qué demonios siempre terminaba recordándolo?

Incluso había pasado con el Dragón. Invariablemente, la conversación giraba en torno al cruel líder de Aki. Tan fuerte era la huella que había dejado en su vida, que no podía sacarlo de ella por mucho que lo quisiera...

Parecía que "Shojumaru" tenía razón, quizá sí le pertenecía a él.

Con eso en mente, se separó de Sasuke. Se levantó de la cama, lo cubrió con las mantas y se vistió despacio, sin prisas.

–Tengo que arreglar eso de alguna forma –se dijo, sentándose en el pórtico y sacando un cigarrillo–. No puede seguir arruinando mi vida de esta manera.

¿Podría matarlo? Ya lo había intentado una vez, pero habían influido muchos factores... En ese momento, si lo viera en ese estado, ¿podría dispararle sin dudarlo? Deshacerse por siempre de esa deplorable y manipuladora existencia.

Si le dedicaba una de sus lascivas sonrisas... Sus encantadoras miradas...

Maldijo su suerte y su humana incapacidad de resistirse. Sólo una vez había logrado hacerlo, y ese día se había ganado las dos asquerosas cicatrices que atravesaban su costado.

Recordó esos momentos y sonrió, triste. Estaba sobre nubes ese día, si hubiese muerto, habría muerto con la certeza de ser correspondido por la persona que tanto amaba.

–Qué patético eres, Motochika –se regañó a sí mismo–. Sigues creyendo en algo que fue un simple error... –a fin de cuentas, el Dragón había dicho expresamente que le importaba un bledo.

Se rió de la ironía. A Mouri nunca le había importado y no lo había disimulado. Pero Masamune... Sinceramente había pensado que él sería diferente.

Se sintió mal un momento, por Sasuke, no merecía que estuviera atormentándose mentalmente por esos dos cuando había dicho que intentaría estar con él, que intentaría ser feliz.

Como si el destino se ensañara con él a cada momento, Masamune venía caminando en dirección a la cabañita, envuelto en la gabardina oscura de Kojuurou.

–Hola –saludó, deteniéndose frente a Chousokabe.

–Hola... –respondió éste, con un aura aún perdida en el pasado.

Dio otra calada al cigarro para terminarlo y recordó que no estaba en su lugar, por lo que no era él a quien buscaban. Queriendo dejar descansar un poco más a Sarutobi, informó lo que le pareció lo más correcto para el Dragón.

–Sanada no está aquí...

–No vengo por él –respondió el castaño, llevando una mano a la cabeza para sujetar su cabello–. Venía a avisarte que hoy no haremos nada, hace demasiado frío y Tokugawa tiene fiebre.

–Ese tonto... Se sobresfuerza demasiado –le agradaba mucho el chico y era una nueva luz para todos los que perdían las ganas de volver. Sus deseos de seguir adelante eran contagiosos.

–Yo me haré cargo de él por ahora, así que... descansa –murmuró Masamune, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

Motochika lo observó alejarse por unos segundos y sintió cómo se le achicaba el pecho, invadiéndole un dolor terrible. Si quería hacer las cosas bien con Sasuke, tenía que aclarar todo primero con el Dragón y deshacerse de Mouri. Se levantó y caminó detrás de él. Lo alcanzó en un punto lejano de donde habían hablado antes.

–Date... –llamó, deteniéndose a casi un metro de distancia.

Masamune se dio vuelta, con una expresión de curiosidad en la cara.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No te mentí, tampoco cambié de parecer... Cuando te dije... Cuando dije que te amaba, era verdad... –Chousokabe se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio. No estaba seguro de lo que tenía que decir–. Sigue siendo verdad...

El Dragón abrió mucho el ojo, separando apenas los labios.

–Ya veo –murmuró, desviando la mirada.

Tras un largo minuto en silencio, en el que jugueteó con sus guantes oscuros, inhaló aire agitadamente.

–Sanada y yo... decidimos terminar con todo de común acuerdo –dijo, tropezando con sus propias palabras–. Decidimos que no nos convenimos.

El de cabellos canos se quedó en shock por un momento. Si no tenía nada con el Tigre y tampoco había acudido a él... Bien, parecía que al final no se había decidido por ninguno.

–Creí... –se rió de sí mismo sin ninguna gracia–. Creí que me daría más gusto escucharte decir eso... No, quizás esperaba escuchar otra cosa...

–Creía que ya no me querías –susurró Masamune, sin mirarlo.

–No es así... –Motochika suspiró cansado–. La última vez que hablamos... Bueno, no salió muy bien... Sólo quería que lo supieras...

–Motochika... –la voz de Date estaba a punto de quebrarse.

–¡Masamune-sama! –oyeron. Kojuurou llegaba trotando.

El Dragón apretó los labios, conteniendo un sollozo.

–Debo irme –espetó, dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia su guardaespaldas.

Motochika lo miró alejarse una vez más, pero ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Caminó sobre sus pasos para regresar con Sarutobi. De alguna manera, se sentía mejor.

Cuando el Demonio entró a la cabaña, encontró la cama vacía, pero el sonido de la ducha le anunciaba donde estaba el previo ocupante de ésta. Se recostó, mirando al techo mientras el espía salía del baño.

–¿Hay que hacer algo? –preguntó, a medio vestir y secándose el cabello con la toalla.

–Ieyasu está enfermo y hace demasiado frío afuera, a menos que Takeda te pida algo, no hay mucho que hacer hoy... –informó aburrido el tuerto.

–Oh... –fue todo lo que dijo el muchachito, buscando una camiseta con mirada ausente.

Chousokabe rodó en la cama, envolviéndose con las sábanas hasta quedar completamente tapado, boca abajo y encarando al espía.

–Oye, Sasuke...

–¿Sí?

–¿Qué son las... uhm, las marcas en tu cara?

Los ojos claros de Sarutobi se ampliaron imperceptiblemente. No dijo nada por un instante, pero Chousokabe pudo percibir que el ritmo de su respiración se había alterado.

–Nada, eso son –respondió al fin, dándole la espalda y metiendo los pies en sus tenis.

–Claro... –afirmó el asesino, como si lo que había dicho tuviera mucho sentido–. ¿Irás a ver a Takeda?

–No. No me necesita.

Sin voltear a ver al Demonio, el espía salió del cuarto y se fue a la cocinita.

Éste se levantó de su lugar, aún con las sábanas encima, y abrazó al rubio desde la espalda, cubriéndolo también con ellas.

–Mmh, me parece haber visto algo así en algún lugar –dijo, pensativo, apoyando el mentón en su hombro–. ¿No tiene también tatuajes en la cara el hombre de Matsunaga?

–Te dije que no era nada –murmuró Sasuke, quedándose muy quieto–. Motochika... –murmuró–. ¿Por qué te sacó el ojo Mouri? –al sentir que el tuerto se quedaba quieto igual, se separó del abrazo para encararlo–. Hay cosas que no nos gusta recordar... Déjalo así.

Motochika lo miró largamente y dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Está bien, está bien... –soltó con un puchero, tratando de aligerar la tensión del momento.

Sasuke volvió a darle la espalda y se dispuso a hacer el té. Y ya no hablaron más del tema.


	29. Episodio 29

Dos o tres días después de ese glorioso sexo con Sasuke, Motochika hallaba difícil contenerse cuando podían estar a solas. Por desgracia para ambos, el cano no era muy apto para resistir su lujuria, así que había terminado por tomarlo en pleno exterior.

Lo embestía con fuerza, aferrado a sus caderas para que no rompiera el ritmo brutal que habían tomado. Sasuke apoyaba los brazos en el muro de la cabaña frente a su rostro para no rasparse con los golpes, estaba acorralado y, aunque no quería huir, era casi como si fuera una presa.

Por primera vez, desde que habían iniciado su relación, el castaño terminó primero, manchando el muro mientras el otro continuaba su feroz ataque. Tras un par de minutos más, una mordida en el hombro le anunció que su compañero estaba en la cumbre, para luego sentir el tibio líquido llenando su interior.

Sasuke respiraba agitado, tomado por sorpresa. En algún punto había perdido el control de su cuerpo, quedando a entera merced de Motochika. Eso le asustaba pues, si bien había sido muy placentero, significaba que estaba perdiendo su capacidad de concentrarse.

–Diablos... Motochika... –se quejó, tratando de retomar el control sobre sí mismo. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban y caería al suelo–. Cada vez... eres más salvaje, ¿no será que el bosque te está convirtiendo en un animal?

–Quizás siempre lo fui, y te has percatado de ello ahora...

Estuvo a punto de decirle que Mouri siempre le decía que era su bestia, pero no arriesgaría el placer del momento con un comentario así, sabía cuánto odiaba el espía al señor de Aki.

Maldito Shojumaru, debía dejar de aparecerse en su cabeza.

Salió de Sasuke y casi cayó de espaldas pues seguía técnicamente medio vestido, con el pantalón por las rodillas y la camisa puesta. Había sido algo precipitado, luego de que Ieyasu se fuera a comer con Date y Kojuurou, tan sólo había lanzado al hombre de Takeda contra la pared y bajado sus pantalones para iniciar el frenético acto.

–Podemos dormir juntos si quieres... –susurró Sasuke, subiéndose despacio la ropa interior–. Digo... Siempre puedo enviar a Sanada-danna a dormir a otra parte, o irme yo con la excusa de que debemos preparar a Ieyasu-dono...

–Sería perfecto... Hace días que no puedo dormir bien, aunque sea hasta la hora de la cena...

–Bien... –sonrió el espía–. Me encargaré de eso...

Despidiéndose brevemente, regresó a su cabaña, maquinando qué clase de excusa pondría para marcharse.

Sin embargo, cuando entró a la pequeña vivienda, le sorprendió encontrar a Yukimura sentado en la cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara escondida tras las manos.

–Danna... –llamó suavemente, acercándose a él, preocupado–. ¿Está bien?

El joven de coleta sollozaba en voz baja, pero con mucho dolor. Despacio fue moviendo los dedos, hasta que pudo enfocar la mirada llorosa.

–Sa-Sasuke... –murmuró, restregándose los ojos.

El espía lo abrazó, preocupado. Yukimura era como un hermanito para él y le removió el corazón verlo así.

–¿Qué pasa...?

–No aguanto más esto... –lloró el chico, sintiéndose libre de ser él mismo al percibir la calidez de esos brazos tan conocidos–. ¡No puedo...! Quiero irme de aquí, Sasuke, es... es demasiado para mí...

–Sabe que no podemos hacer eso... Oyakata-sama nos necesita... –acarició el cabello del muchacho con cariño–. Cuénteme... Déjelo salir todo...

–Masamune-dono ya no me habla... Chousokabe-dono me detesta... Y ni siquiera pude lograr que estuvieran juntos, parece que se odian más entre ellos de lo que a mí... –gimió Yukimura, con la voz quebrada–. Y yo... Y yo... ¿para esto renuncié a Masamune-dono?

Sasuke suspiró con pesadez. Estaba enormemente sorprendido, aunque debía haberlo supuesto. El joven Tigre era alguien demasiado noble como para quedarse sin hacer nada.

–Le dije que dejara las cosas como estaban, danna... –dijo, separándolo suavemente para limpiar las lágrimas que machaban su rostro–. Estas cosas no funcionan así...

–¡Pero no es justo para nadie así...! –el tibio agua llenaba los ojos oscuros y se derramaba sin cesar por sus mejillas.

–El amor no es justo... –las palabras salieron con tristeza. Sasuke sabía que una de las razones por las que Motochika no buscaba a Date era porque estaba con Yukimura; y no pudo evitar preguntárselo. Si el Demonio supiera que Masamune ya no estaba con Sanada, ¿lo abandonaría sin dudarlo?

Yukimura se volvió a aferrar de Sasuke, llorando con más fuerza, como si lo hubiesen herido muy dolorosamente.

–Cho-Chousokabe-dono dijo algo parecido...

–Motochika está dispuesto a dar su otro ojo con tal de que Ryu-niisan sea feliz, aunque no pudiera volver a verlo jamás... Debió respetar eso como se lo pedí, danna... –no quería echarle en cara nada, pero le molestaba que hubiese faltado a su palabra.

Yukimura notó, por primera vez, que su amigo se refería al tuerto por su nombre, aunque por su estado no le dio mucha importancia.

Soltándolo despacio, el Tigre se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz, tratando de calmar su llanto.

–Y... ¿Y qué puedo hacer, Sasuke...?

–Puede tratar de salvar su relación con el Dragón, si tanto le hace falta... Aunque sea como un amigo –no podía dejar de pensar en sí mismo mientras hablaba–. Muchas veces es mejor que nada...

–¿Crees que quiera volver a ser mi amigo? –preguntó débilmente el de los ojos oscuros, inseguro–. No creo que vuelva a confiar en mí...

Se miró las manos, con expresión triste.

–Lo lastimé demasiado...

–Una de las personas que mejor lo conoce asegura que usted es muy importante para Ryu-niisan... Yo confío en él... –aseguró el espía, tratando de sonreírle a su joven amo–. No lo enfrente directamente, acérquese poco a poco, y usted mismo notará si es posible eso...

Yukimura dijo que sí con la cabeza, con una cara tan triste que estrujó el corazón de Sasuke.

Se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

–Por Motochika no se preocupe, él no lo odia, sólo... no sabe cómo lidiar con personas como usted, es demasiado opuesto a todo lo que conoce.

–Me hubiese gustado ser su amigo también... es tan asombroso y fuerte...

–Lo puede hacer, pero tiene que ser... mmh –Sasuke se detuvo, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla en señal de estar pensando–. Motochika es como un animal, tiene que ganarse su confianza poco a poco. Si no, se sentiría acorralado, y como toda bestia, se pondría a la defensiva al instante.

Una sonrisa tranquila se apoderó del rostro del de ojos claros mientras hablaba del llamado "Demonio".

Sanada miró con ingenua atención al espía.

–Tú lo quieres mucho... –murmuró, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Sarutobi parpadeó varias veces, sonrojándose ligeramente.

–Supongo que sí... Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo...

–Lo intentaré –dijo Yukimura, con la vista perdida en el piso de madera.

–Bien, no me gusta verlo con los ánimos por el suelo... No va con usted... –Sarutobi acarició su cabeza, alborotando su cabello más de lo normal.

–¿E Ieyasu-dono? –preguntó el Tigre de pronto–. Me he dado cuenta de que me distraigo mucho enseñándole... es un gran chico.

–Debe estar comiendo con los Date –respondió el espía. Recordando que su "compañero de juegos" lo esperaba, aprovechó el momento–. Es su oportunidad de acercarse.

–De acuerdo –la mirada oscura de Yukimura había recuperado un poco de su brillo usual.

–Lo acompaño afuera, tengo que recoger algo que olvidé con Motochika...

Tras dejar a Sanada con los demás, Sarutobi regresó al trote a buscar al Demonio.

–Creí que no regresarías –se quejó el tuerto, apagando un cigarro contra el suelo–. ¿Todo bien?

–Sanada-danna... –empezó Sasuke, mirando hacia otro lado–. Podrías... ¿Podrías tratarlo un poco mejor? Sé que no lo odias y que no eres su amigo... pero son cosas que le afectan mucho... Hazlo por mí, por favor.

Motochika levantó una ceja, no muy convencido de querer aceptar.

–Supongo que puedo intentarlo... –accedió al final, acercándose para besar suavemente los labios de Sarutobi–. Vamos... Estoy cansado y tu olor me arrulla.

–¿Olor? –se burló el castaño–. De verdad que eres un animal.

Se encerraron una vez más en la cabaña de Sarutobi, acostándose juntos, muy próximos, en la cama de éste.

–Era en serio lo del danna –dijo Sasuke en voz baja–. Él es muy importante para mí y no quiero que sufra.

–Lo entiendo... Intentaré portarme mejor –aseguró el Demonio, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del espía. Aunque sus pies quedaran colgando fuera del colchón, lo tranquilizaba el acompasado latir de su corazón.

–Duerme, Motochika... –susurró la voz nasal, casi en un suspiro–. Yo te protegeré...

El Demonio rió con esa propuesta, pero algo en ello le hizo sentir extremamente tranquilo y rápidamente se perdió en sueños, abrazado al espía como si no existiese nada más.

En la ciudad, mientras tanto, pasaron igualmente un par de días luego de la decisión tomada en el Saikyou, pero el dueño no se terminaba de decidir por abandonar su ciudad.

Musashi estaba sentado en el balcón, bebiendo despacio de una botella de whisky, cuando algo llamó su atención lo suficiente como para que bajara la bebida y mirara curiosamente hacia la calle.

–Abuelo –llamó, sin quitar los ojos de la avenida.

Estaba anocheciendo y el lugar, pobremente iluminado, estaba prácticamente desierto, a excepción de dos personas. Un sujeto desgarbado corría como loco por el centro de la avenida por la que no circulaban los coches hacía mucho, perseguido por un muchacho largo y espigado. Tenía el pelo plateado y vestía ropa negra, una camiseta de mangas largas y ajustados pantalones, y un chaleco blanco con bordes violetas. Sostenía una larga odachi en su mano izquierda.

Shimazu se asomó, curioso, apretando la mirada cuando notó a las dos personas.

Era cosa de todos los días ver a alguien matando a otra persona, pero sabía quién era el muchacho y a quién servía ahora. Lo que le alertó en verdad fueron sus movimientos, no era sólo un niño jugando con un arma.

Tras alcanzar a su presa con un movimiento excesivamente veloz, el canoso la despachó de un solo golpe, desenfundando su arma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y dibujando una medialuna con la que cortó en dos al desafortunado sujeto.

Su técnica era casi perfecta.

Musashi abrió los ojos como platos y estuvo a punto de gritar algo, pero Yoshihiro lo sujetó fuertemente por la boca y el estómago, haciéndolo desaparecer del balcón en el momento exacto en que el verdugo levantaba la vista hacia el edificio.

Tras un largo minuto, el viejo soltó a su nieto y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, pensativo.

–¿Qué tramas, abuelo? –preguntó el jovencito, volviendo a asomarse al balcón. El muchacho cano había desaparecido.

–Tengo que saber más de este fantasma –murmuró el anciano, aunque se hablaba más a sí mismo.

Luego de varios minutos, tomó su gabardina.

–Voy a salir, Musashi... Mantente alejado de las ventanas y no le abras absolutamente a nadie. ¿Entendiste?

–Ah, no, ¡eso sí que no! –exclamó el muchachito–. ¡Te acompañaré!

–¡Musashi! –gritó el anciano, furioso–. Necesito que te quedes aquí... –Shimazu no temía por lo que había visto, pero su velocidad ya no era la de antes y, si la situación lo ameritaba, no se creía capaz de proteger a su nieto.

El adolescente, que acababa de cumplir diecisiete años, miró a su abuelo con expresión de desconcierto y miedo.

Viendo lo que había causado, el viejo posó las manos en los fuertes hombros de su nieto.

–Regresaré pronto... Estate preparado.

Musashi dijo que sí con la cabeza, deseando con todo su ser abrazar a su abuelo; pero eso habría sido de niños, y él ya era un hombre.

Incluso con el toque de queda que la ciudadanía se había autoimpuesto, Shimazu encontró rápidamente a quien le pudiera rendir cuentas de lo que había visto. Las pistas lo fueron llevando por diferentes sitios y con diferentes gentuzas, pero al fin, luego de casi dos horas de pesquisas, pudo armar la historia en su cabeza.

Aquel jovencito de la espada tenía un nombre: Ishida Mitsunari, y aunque él lo sabía, sólo confirmó el temor que el anciano había sentido, el de no poder en contra de tamaña bestia.

Por otro lado, Ishida no era más que el ejecutor de los criminales que pululaban por la ciudad; la elección de los blancos corría a cuenta de dos de los seres más inteligentes que habían quedado en la ciudad. Apretando algunos cuellos más, Shimazu pronto averiguó que se trataba del vil Mouri y de un tal Ootani, a quien por desgracia sólo conocía de oídas.

Le sorprendía que, tratándose del rencoroso Motonari, no hubiera ya dado orden de derribar el Saikyou. Detuvo sus pasos por un momento. Tal vez sólo era cuestión de tiempo para dar una excusa válida y acabarlos.

–Musashi... –murmuró, preocupado, antes de retomar su camino.

Cuando dio vuelta en una esquina se encontró cara a cara, sin embargo, con el fantasma que había visto.

Shimazu se detuvo, mirando al muchacho con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus gastados guantes de cuero sin dedos crujieron cuando cerró los puños, pero Ishida no se movía, sólo lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos de oro.

Por la mente del muchacho pasaron miles de imágenes al instante, recordando a todos sus objetivos. Y aunque el anciano le pareció familiar, no recordó tenerlo como enemigo inmediato, por lo que hizo una escueta reverencia y continuó su camino.

Yoshihiro se quedó inmóvil, viendo cómo se alejaba. Hacía tanto, pero tanto tiempo que no sentía los nervios de una batalla...

Exhaló aire largamente, sin saber en qué momento había dejado de respirar.

Encontrándose solo en la calle, decidió volver a casa, habiendo completado ya lo que tenía que hacer.

Mientras el ansioso anciano se perdía en la noche, Mitsunari ya había llegado a la mansión de Ootani. El resplandor verde de la niebla que siempre parecía cubrir la antigua casa parecía ir muy bien con su propia figura fantasmagórica.

Hallándose en presencia del hombre vendado, se arrodilló y presentó sus respetos, informando que había cumplido con los objetivos que le habían entregado. Motonari, que fumaba parsimoniosamente junto a una ventana abierta, le dirigió una mirada lánguida.

–Eficaz, rápido y obediente... Qué envidia me das, Ootani...

El enfermo miró de reojo a su compañero de estrategias, sin decir nada.

–Gyobu –llamó Mitsunari, sentándose derecho–. ¿Hay algo más que deba hacer hoy?

–¿No te parece extraño...? –murmuró el castaño, maquinando cómo sacar provecho de todo aquello–. Hace días que el punto de información de las "familias" está cerrado...

–Todo en la ciudad permanece cerrado, Mouri... –contestó el enfermo, con su voz melodiosa y apagada.

–El Saikyou estuvo abierto hasta hace una semana. ¿Por qué decidiría cerrarlo Shimazu? Siempre ha sabido que nadie se metería con él –replicó Motonari, soplando despacio el humo entre sus labios.

–He de suponer que tienes una teoría en mente... –mientras atendía a Mouri, Ootani le indicó con las manos a Mitsunari que podía descansar.

El de ojos pardos extendió la mano lánguidamente, con la pipa en ella. Kanbei, que estaba sentado en un rincón, la tomó presurosamente y la vació, preparando el tabaco para que su amo pudiera seguir fumando. Detestaba estar en ese lugar, lo hacía sentir indefenso y débil, pero Motonari ya no iba a ningún lado sin él.

–Todo el comercio se ha visto pausado por esta "guerra", y siendo honestos, no creo que seamos del agrado del anciano. Nos traicionará en cuanto vea la oportunidad...

Ishida miró a Mouri de reojo. No le desagradaba, pero había algo en él que no terminaba de comprender.

–Yoshihiro nunca se ha mostrado interesado en los asuntos de la ciudad, ¿qué te hace pensar que será diferente esta vez? –cuestionó Ootani.

El de cabello castaño tardó un rato en responder. Necesitaba encontrar una buena excusa para que aquello no pareciese un ataque unilateral.

–El anciano es muy hábil, él entrenó a uno que yo conozco... y que es brutal –respondió al fin, fumando afectadamente–. Si llegase a dar con las familias en el exilio, no dudes de que podrían formar un auténtico ejército bajo su tutela.

El enfermo meditó largamente las palabras de Mouri.

–Quizás sea buena idea mantenerlo vigilado –admitió al fin.

El de ojos pardos no pudo resistir la macabra sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Ishida bajó la vista rápidamente.

Quizá él no era la mejor de las personas, matando por órdenes de alguien más, pero Mouri disfrutaba de la destrucción verdaderamente.

–Mitsunari... Descansa por hoy, me gustaría que te pusieras al tanto de los movimientos del Saikyou y su propietario.

–Sí, Gyobu –respondió el jovencito, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose al que le habían proporcionado en esa casa.

Motonari, satisfecho con lo conseguido por el día, también se puso de pie.

–Me voy entonces si no hay más que hacer por hoy, Ootani.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, el enfermo aceptó la despedida.

Saliendo del místico lugar, Kanbei caminaba a escasos pasos de su señor. Teniendo algo atravesado en la cabeza, se atrevió a preguntar:

–¿Te preocupa su regreso, Motonari-sama?

–Me preocupa que el viejo dé con Motochika, sé que el idiota intentará deshacerse de mí de nuevo... y junto al viejo, serían imparables...

–Me encargaré de que eso no pase... Chousokabe Motochika no volverá a levantar su mano contra ti.

Con fuerte sonido de la puerta golpeando la pared, Musashi saltó de su lugar en el sillón frente a la televisión, volteando asustado para encontrar a su abuelo en la entrada.

–Abu-Abuelo... –murmuró, poniéndose de pie.

–Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos...

–¿Adónde...? –preguntó el muchacho, sintiendo que le temblaban las rodillas.

–Te lo dije hace días... Vamos por Motochika y los otros idiotas.

Shimazu hablaba mientras hurgaba en la cocina, sacando una u otra cosa, para luego tomar del closet una maleta que ya había dejado preparada.

Respirando agitada y sonoramente, Musashi se mordió los labios y agarró por la manga al anciano, mirándolo con los ojos brillosos.

–Abuelo... –susurró, captando la atención del anciano, que se dio vuelta para verlo.

El viejo dejó lo que hacía para acariciar la pastosa cabellera de su nieto y dedicarle una sonrisa cálida.

–Todo estará bien, Musashi...

–No me vas a abandonar, ¿verdad? –preguntó el muchacho, sintiendo que se le cerraba la garganta–. ¿No te irás y me dejarás?

–Un día tendré que irme, eso lo debes saber... –dijo Shimazu tranquilamente, sintiendo el dolor de su única familia–. Pero no será pronto, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Al fin las lágrimas bajaron de los ojos oscuros, aunque Musashi se resistía a ceder más a ellas.

–Tengo miedo, abuelo...

El anciano abrazó con fuerza a su nieto, no lo culpaba, no... Aunque había crecido con él y conocía perfectamente el funcionamiento del bajo mundo, jamás había sido parte de eso; y ahora, muy en contra de los deseos del viejo, se veía envuelto en todo ese desastre.

Musashi no había llorado ni siquiera cuando sus padres se habían ido, aunque los había olvidado muy pronto.

–Nos iremos juntos y volveremos juntos... Te lo prometo –se separó del niño para poder mirarlo a los ojos y brindarle la confianza que necesitaba–. Ahora... Démonos prisa.

Su nieto le dijo que sí con la cabeza, corriendo a su cuarto para guardar sus escasas pertenencias.

Muy temprano en la madrugada, cuando la luna aún se podía apreciar en el cielo, los dos hombres abandonaron su hogar.

A un par de cuadras se encontraron con un auto, ni muy viejo ni muy nuevo, perfecto para pasar desapercibidos. Haciendo uso de su habilidad suprema, les tomó un minuto abrir y arrancar el coche.

La gente que tenía el dinero y el valor suficiente para arriesgarse estaba abandonando la ciudad, por lo que les fue un tanto complicado llegar a las afueras; pero, una vez hubieron tomado la carretera, no hubo más contratiempos.

Para las tres de la tarde, ya estaban tomando la desviación hacia las cabañas.

–¿Takechiyo está con ellos? –preguntó Musashi, luego haber viajado en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

–Maeda me aseguró que lo dejó al cuidado de Date Masamune.

–Oh... –murmuró el jovencito. Todos esos nombres que había oído en el Saikyou pronto empezaban a tomar forma.

¿Cómo serían los yakuza? A pesar de que había visto desfilar toda clase de gente por el bar en su corta vida, los mafiosos, los verdaderos, seguían siendo un misterio para él.

Disminuyendo la velocidad, Yoshihiro arrugó el ceño.


	30. Episodio 30

Como parte de su rutina diaria, Motochika y Tokugawa entrenaban mientras Masamune los observaba sentado en el pasto, dándole pistas a Ieyasu sobre cómo derribar al Demonio, criticando y de vez en vez, levantándose para demostrarle. Ajenos a lo que sucedía al otro lado del bosquecillo, continuaron sin ninguna interrupción.

Kasuga y Sasuke, alertados por la llamada de uno de los guardias, corrían velozmente entre los árboles hacia una de las entradas del complejo de cabañas, disimulada en las lindes del bosque. Cuando los dos espías arribaron al puesto, sus ojos no pudieron abrirse más.

Una pila de hombres yacía junto a un matorral, mientras un chiquillo de bandana repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra a otros, y un anciano de coleta sujetaba por el cuello al líder de la guardia.

–¡D-Demonio Shimazu...! –gritó Kasuga, arrodillándose inmediatamente al ver al enorme anciano frente a sí, incapaz de pedirle siquiera que se detuviera.

Cuando el viejo vio a la mujer, levantó una ceja, poco asombrado, y dejó caer el cuerpo inconsciente del sujeto al que estaba sosteniendo.

–Les advertí que bajaran sus armas... –fue la simple excusa del anciano antes de hacerle una señal a su nieto para que se detuviera, aunque sólo quedaba un hombre en pie.

Sasuke se arrodilló igualmente, muy consciente de la importancia del personaje frente a sí.

–Bienvenido, Demonio Shimazu –fue todo lo que pudo decir, aterrado por la presencia del viejo.

–No sé cómo esperan defenderse de Toyotomi con gente tan blanda –espetó Yoshihiro, chasqueando la lengua–. ¡Arriba, shinobi! No hay tiempo para ceremonias.

Los dos espías se pusieron de pie, confundidos.

–¿Por qué... está aquí, Demonio Shimazu? –preguntó timidamente la rubia.

–¿Hace cuánto que no reciben noticias de la ciudad? –preguntó a su vez el anciano.

–Por lo menos una semana... –respondió el espía de Takeda, apenado por lo que consideraba su propia incompetencia.

–Quiero ver al Tigre y al Dios Guerrero, y al Dragón –ordenó Shimazu con voz imperiosa.

–Oyakata-sama ya no está al frente de la familia... –informó Sasuke, indicándole con la mano qué camino tomar hacia las cabañas habitadas–. Kasuga, ¿escoltarías a Shimazu-dono? Avisaré a Ryu-niisan...

–Por supuesto. Venga conmigo –pidió gentilmente la joven, haciendo un gesto elegante con su mano.

Pronto el anciano y su nieto estuvieron en la entrada de la cabaña en la que Takeda descansaba, guardado por el devoto Kenshin, que no se había movido de su lado en todo ese tiempo.

Sasuke, mientras tanto, había localizado a Masamune y le había hablado en voz baja. El Dragón, visiblemente sorprendido, se apresuró a seguirlo luego de ordenar a Chousokabe y Tokugawa que siguieran practicando.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, la habitación donde se hallaba el Tigre de Kai estaba atestada: éste, Kenshin, Sasuke, Kasuga, Yukimura, Masamune y Kojuurou, acomodados donde podían, daban la bienvenida al Demonio.

–¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que el Saikyou haya cerrado? –preguntó Takeda con tono amigable, que era quien mejor conocía al viejo entro los presentes.

–Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Tigre... Eso sólo podría suceder si hubiese algo que yo no fuera capaz de manejar.

La mirada del antiguo líder de Kai se oscureció un poco, pues con todos los nexos que tenía el Demonio eran pocas las causas que llegaban a su cabeza, y ninguna una era favorable.

–La gente está descontenta, Tigre –farfulló el viejo, cruzándose de piernas y aceptando el té que Kasuga le ofrecía–. Hace días hubo un enfrentamiento frente a la jefatura, Toyotomi ordenó a Honganji que abriera fuego contra los ciudadanos... y por si eso no fuera poco, ha instaurado un ejército parapolicial de su propia mano, uniformados de rojo y negro que no tienen problemas en castigar a los civiles.

–Era de esperarse que la gente se levantara en contra...pero pasó demasiado pronto –observó Kojuurou desde su lugar.

–Hubo un par de homicidios brutales en la ciudad y nadie hizo nada... Eso parece haber detonado la poca paciencia que quedaba entre los ciudadanos.

–¿De quiénes se trataba? –preguntó Kenshin, parpadeando suavemente con sus ojos color cielo.

–Primero masacraron a Oda Nobunaga y su familia... –la voz de Shimazu era tranquila, aunque recordar los detalles de tal asunto no le fue nada agradable–. Luego, según los rumores que escuché, Matsunaga se encargó del culpable, y bueno... Creo que todos aquí sabemos lo que puede llegar a hacer ese hombre, aunque esta vez pareció muy personal...

–¿Asesinaron a Oda? –el ojo de Masamune se abrió ampliamente–. ¿Quién lo mató?

–Akechi Mitsuhide –respondió el viejo de coleta, con tono inexpresivo.

Un pesado silencio se apoderó de todos. Yukimura fue quien lo rompió, soprendiendo a la mayoría.

–¿Han atacado a muchos civiles? –preguntó, con voz muy seria.

–Al principio, a todos los que estuvieron en la revuelta, y a varios que han mostrado su disconformidad... Ahora son objetivos fijos... Aunque, con todos encerrados en sus casas, mis fuentes se han reducido mucho.

Kojuurou podía sentir el cambio entre el modo en que Yoshihiro hablaba con todos a como lo hacía con Date. Parecía que el viejo seguía culpando a Masamune.

–Los "verdugos", son gente de Mouri y un niño de la edad de Musashi... El hijo que Tokugawa adoptó...

–¿Ishida Mitsunari? –Takeda lucía asombrado y dolido.

–Sí, él es el ejecutor, pero Mouri y otro sujeto de nombre Ootani son quienes le dan órdenes –replicó el Demonio.

El ahogado sonido que hizo Uesugi llamó la atención de todos.

–¿Lo conoces? –preguntó, curioso, el anciano, moviendo las manos de forma cansada–. No pude encontrar nada sobre él... aunque sólo pude salir un par de horas.

–Sí... Ootani Yoshitsugu fue uno de mis maestros, cuando me inicié en el budismo –respondió el Dios Guerrero, cerrando los ojos con pesar–. Shingen no llegó a conocerlo, pues él tenía otro instructor, y Ootani se retiró antes de que empezáramos a aprender juntos.

–Pues el hombre parece ser un genio... Y estando con Mouri Motonari... –Yoshihiro levantó los hombros despreocupadamente, pues la respuesta era bastante obvia–. No tardarán mucho en notar mi ausencia... Y comenzarán a moverse.

–¿Se atreverán a desafiarte? –preguntó Masamune, con tono sombrío, desde el rincón en el que estaba sentado.

–Lo harán... –respondió secamente el anciano–. Si fuera sólo yo, no habría venido a avisarles... Habría peleado hasta el final, pero... –se detuvo, mirando por la ventana, contemplando a su nieto que descansaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, mascando una tira de pasto.

–La vida de Musashi-yo es demasiado preciosa –sentenció Takeda, con voz dolida.

–Es un niño fuerte... Pero no me arriesgaré a probar cuánto.

–Cuidaremos de él –dijo Kenshin, con su tono cordial y afectuoso de siempre–. Pero necesitamos de tu ayuda a cambio.

–Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas, Dragón... –se burló el anciano, acomodándose mejor en su lugar–. Pero si me aseguras que Musashi estará a salvo, estoy dispuesto a regresar a la batalla.

–No quiero que pelees –replicó el de cabello negro, con una cara muy seria y digna–. Tu nieto te necesita, y no vamos a arrebatarte de su lado. Quiero que entrenes a los nuestros, que hagas un centenar de Motochikas y Musashis. Sólo así podremos hacer frente a Toyotomi.

–Haré lo mejor que pueda con lo que me des... Pero en tan poco tiempo no te aseguro mucho, Musashi creció conmigo y Motochika ya era muy fuerte cuando lo encontré.

–Esperaremos al menos un mes más antes de regresar –añadió el Dios Guerrero–. Lo lamento mucho, muchísimo por la gente de la ciudad, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a ir antes, sin preparación.

–Al menos podremos hacer justicia por los que cayeron bajo sus manos –murmuró el Tigre de Kai.

Tras una breve pausa, Date volvió a dirigirse al anciano.

–¿Has visto a Ishida en acción?

–Sí... Es bueno, muy bueno...

–¿Cree que seríamos capaces de enfrentarlo? –preguntó Katakura.

Shimazu lo miró con sus ojos escrutadores y pareció pensarse la respuesta por un largo minuto.

–No quería tener que admitirlo, pero el único capaz de estar a su nivel... es Takechiyo.

–¿Takechiyo? –preguntó Sanada.

–Tokugawa Ieyasu –replicó el viejo, con su voz de hierro.

–Pero... –empezó Sasuke–. Ieyasu-dono...

–Lo sé –farfulló Shimazu–. Es sólo un niño... pero no hay nadie más que posea esa calidad de técnica, esa contundencia, esa fuerza abrumadora. Ishida es veloz como un relámpago y certero como una flecha, y me temo que ninguno de los que estamos aquí soportaría un uno a uno contra el muchacho.

Miró a todos luego de haber dado su recado y, con un talante más tranquilo, más acorde con alguien de su edad, continuó.

–¿Dónde está el niño?

–Está entrenando con Chousokabe –informó Masamune.

–Jo... Quiero ver como va ese par... –dijo el viejo, animado–. La última vez que vi pelear a Motochika, fue hace varios años.

–Yo lo llevaré con ellos –se adelantó el del parche, poniéndose de pie. Hizo una seña al viejo para que lo siguiera mientras salía de la cabaña.

El anciano lo miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada, sólo se puso de pie y fue tras él.

Masamune caminaba varios pasos delante de Yoshihiro. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la casita, le dijo en voz baja:

–Sé que probablemente me odies, pero mis subordinados realmente necesitan de tus conocimientos... así que quisiera pedirte que no hagas diferencias con ellos por mi culpa. A mí puedes detestarme cuanto gustes, pero te ruego que no descargues tu enojo con ellos. Yo soy el único culpable de todo.

–No lo haré, no mandaría al matadero a un montón de hombres que no conozco por un pleito personal... –explicó Shimazu tranquilamente.

–Te lo agradezco.

Cuando ya era posible escuchar los golpes, gritos y respiraciones agitadas de los dos peleadores, una cálida sensación llenó el pecho de Yoshihiro.

–Quédate por aquí, chico –ordenó a Masamune, acercándose sigilosamente a los otros.

Ieyasu, atrapado por una poderosa llave que le aplicaban los brazos de Motochika, fue el primero en ver al anciano, pero éste le hizo señas para que se callara. Tokugawa comprendió el juego enseguida y comenzó a forcejear para soltarse. Cuando se vio libre de las fuertes manos del Demonio del Oeste, retrocedió de un salto, y entonces las manos enguantadas de Shimazu tomaron a Chousokabe por el cuello y el pecho.

Siéndole imposible girarse para ver a su atacante, Motochika forcejeó mucho, llegó incluso a desesperarse pues todo lo que intentaba para zafarse era adivinado y detenido. Al final hizo un intento desesperado. Dejó que las manos del hombre lo asfixiaran por varios segundos, para hacer uso de sus propias manos, pasarlas por detrás para aferrarse a alguna de las prendas del atacante y, con todo su peso, lanzarlo hacia el frente.

La vuelta que dieron los dos Demonios fue espectacular pues, agarrado fuertemente de Motochika, Yoshihiro giró con el joven entre las manos, quedando de cara al cielo, aplastando con su enorme espalda el pasto y con Motochika encima de sí.

Cuando pudo recuperar el aire, el viejo se echó a reír estruendosamente.

–¡Shi-Shimazu! –gritó Motochika cuando dejo de toser, sorprendido, feliz.

Se levantó con dificultad y ofreció su mano para ayudar a su mentor. Cuando éste estuvo de pie, estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo por la fuerza del impulso que Chousokabe utilizó para abrazarlo.

–Ya, ya, muchacho –sonrió el anciano, inmensamente feliz de ver sano y salvo a su aprendiz. Aunque su rostro sólo tenía una mueca de fiera complacencia, sus ojos oscuros brillaban, llenos de alegría.

Ieyasu reía por todo aquello, era increíble. Recordar cómo todas sus ideas sobre los yakuza se habían desvanecido en las últimas semanas casi lo ponía eufórico, podían ser tan cálidos...

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste...? ¿Dónde está Musashi? –el joven Demonio no sabía qué era lo que realmente quería preguntar, sólo sabía que estaba inmensamente feliz de tener cerca a su maestro.

–Por ahí anda... –replicó Shimazu, dejando ir a Motochika–. Pero bueno, sentémonos un momento, tengo que ponerte al tanto.

–Claro, claro... ¿Necesitas también a Ieyasu?

–Sí, a los dos les conviene saber todo esto.

Sin demorarse con comentarios inútiles, Shimazu pronto puso al tanto a sus dos pupilos, contándoles todo lo que había ocurrido en la ciudad.

–Takechiyo –dijo, mirando a Ieyasu una vez que hubo terminado su relato–. Mitsunari es fuerte, muy fuerte... Y sólo tú puedes enfrentarlo. No sólo por lo que ya sabes, por todo lo que pasó con tu familia, sino porque eres el único que puede comparársele.

–Además, creciste con él... Debes conocer sus técnicas –comentó Motochika, recostándose en el pasto.

Tokugawa negó con la cabeza.

–Yo sabía que él practicaba esgrima, pero jamás lo había visto utilizando sus conocimientos –dijo, frunciendo el ceño–. La vez que... que asesinó a mi abuelo, fue la primera vez que lo vi con una espada en la mano.

El tuerto frunció los labios, descontento, pero trató de no darle mucha importancia.

–No te preocupes, ya veremos cómo lo hacemos... Con el viejo aquí, seguro funcionan las cosas.

La mañana siguiente a aquella conversación, Sanada se decidió a finalmente hacer caso del consejo de Sasuke y buscar al Dragón. Éste se hallaba cargando, junto a sus hombres, unas cajas de un coche que se había adentrado hasta la zona de cabañas. Parecía que contenían comida y otras cosas importantes, por lo que el Tigre se apuró a ofrecer su ayuda.

–¡Masamune-dono! –exclamó–. Permítame que le ayude.

Apresurado, el señor de los Date le dio instrucciones rápidas de dónde poner las cosas mientras lo pasaba de largo con su pesada carga. Tras unos veinte minutos, todo estuvo hecho y pronto pudieron descansar.

Los subordinados de Date se alejaron, y el joven de coleta se halló indeciso sobre qué hacer. No sabía cómo iniciar una conversación y estar al lado de Masamune le recordaba todo lo que había pasado.

El tuerto, tratando de apagar sus propias inseguridades, llamó a Sanada y, antes de que reaccionara del todo, le lanzó una botella de agua, que había sacado de una de las cajas recién abiertas.

–Ah... Esto debería alcanzar para al menos una semana.

–¿Tan apremiados estamos con los suministros? –preguntó Yukimura, tras beber un trago largo.

–Es difícil saber, se acaban de unir dos personas más y pronto comenzarán a entrenar... –el castaño se limpió el sudor con el saco que había descartado hacía un rato–. Quizás debimos traer más cosas...

El joven Tigre se sentó en el pórtico de la casita.

–Quisiera volver a la ciudad...

Masamune le sonrió, nostalgico, y clavó la mirada en su propia botella.

–Apenas había regresado, sólo quería escapar de la ciudad... Me aterraba no dar la talla, y ahora... –haciendo un sonido de burla, bebió–. En fin... ¿Cómo van las cosas con Takeda? No he tenido oportunidad de ir a verlo.

–Está un poco mejor, aunque no sabemos cuánto tardará en recaer otra vez –respondió Yukimura, cambiando la expresión de sus ojos vivaces. Se veía realmente triste–. Si no tuviera tantas presiones...

El otro líder posó firmemente una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico y le sonrió, tratando de alentarlo.

–El viejo Takeda es uno de los hombres más fuertes de Japón, no deberías preocuparte tanto.

El de coleta sonrió, animado pero aún triste.

–Él es como mi padre, no sé qué sería de mí si algo le pasara.

–Well... –empezó el Dragón, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho al recordar la pérdida de su padre–. No dejes que te vea así, no le gustará.

Tras eso, se puso de pie y miró alrededor.

–Mis hombre estarán ocupados con Shimazu. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

–N–No... –replicó el muchachito de coleta, sorprendido por el súbito ofrecimiento–. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

–Tch... ¿Dejar esas formalidades? –fue la respuesta burlona de Masamune, acompañada de una risilla–. No sé, este lugar es demasiado pequeño y ya lo conozco de palmo a palmo... ¿Quieres ir a comer?

–Sí, claro –aceptó Yukimura, avergonzado.

Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron callados, no fue algo incómodo. Era como si sus silencios encajaran y les permitieran estar en paz con sus propios pensamientos.

–A pesar de todo, las cosas se han calmado un poco –dijo Sanada de pronto, con voz clara.

–Sí... A veces pareciera que lo que pasa en la ciudad no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, el Tigre dejó la botella de agua sobre la mesa y apretó los labios, mirando sus propias piernas.

–Masamune-dono...

–¿Hmm? –fue la respuesta distraída del aludido.

–¿Por qué no volvió con Chousokabe-dono...?

Su voz sonaba dolida, mas no menos firme.

La pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa al otro, quien apretó la mirada, volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Su boca se movió un par de veces, articulando palabras, pero le tomó al menos un minuto llegar a emitir sonido alguno.

–Yo... le prometí que tomaría una decisión... Y te elegí a ti.

Los ojos del Tigre se abrieron hasta donde pudieron mientras inhalaba sonoramente.

–Y bueno... –continuó el tuerto–. No era justo para nadie que si fallaba con uno corriera al otro... Aparte... él esta con alguien más ahora.

–Sí... Estaba al tanto de eso –admitió Yukimura, jugando con su servilleta.

El cabecilla de los Date miró de reojo a su ex amante y murmuró:

–¿Te arrepientes?

–No exactamente.

–Sabes... –sonrió suavemente el tuerto–. Sé que, si se lo hubiera pedido, él habría aceptado, pero... –hizo una pausa–. Lo habría herido aun más... –miró a otro lado y dijo en voz muy baja–: Lo mismo que si ahora me hubieses dicho que te arrepentías...

–¿A qué se refiere...? –preguntó débilmente el jovencito de Kai.

–Pienso que... al menos quiero cumplir mi palabra –replicó Masamune, encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿No sentirías que juegas conmigo si me pidieras que volviera a ti?

–Sí, sé que lo estaría haciendo –admitió Sanada, con voz muy seria–. Y aunque desearía desde el fondo de mi corazón decir que sí, que me arrepiento, porque usted es... es alguien demasiado importante para mí... Aun así no lo haría, porque sé que otros merecen el privilegio de estar a su lado, no yo.

Masamune le sonrió sin mucha emoción en el rostro, pero su único ojo azul brillaba intensamente mientras hablaba.

–Tampoco es como si quisiera que te hicieras a un lado...

–Me honraría profundamente el sólo poder contar con su amistad, Masamune-dono.

–Let's be friends then... –Masamune rió, retomando su comida, más tranquilo que antes.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, Yukimura regresó a su cabaña. Estaba feliz, había logrado acercarse y recuperar un poco de lo que alejara él mismo. Estar al lado de Masamune le recordó que, fuera del inmenso amor que sentía por él, también estaban la admiración y la confianza, era un líder increíble y quería aprender de él.

No le parecía extraño encontrar a Motochika con su amigo, ya era algo muy normal, pero verlos tan cerca le hacía recordar aquella vez en que los escuchara por accidente.

Sasuke estaba sentado, apoyado en la cabecera. Sostenía un libro con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda acariciaba el cabello del Demonio; quien dormía abrazado a su cintura.

Sanada retomó su camino hasta su propia cama cuando Sarutobi lo escuchó y lo miró, no pudiendo evitar que un terrible color carmín pintara sus mejillas.

–Danna...

–¿S-Sí, Sasuke? –preguntó el de coleta, volviendo sobre sus pasos y enfrentando a su sirviente.

Era incómodo para ambos, la escena era demasiado "amorosa". El espía bajó su libro y alejó la mano de Chousokabe, con cuidado de no despertarlo, para bajar de la cama.

–Creí que regresaría más tarde...

–Quédate, Sasuke... –Yukimura desvió la mirada–. Si te molesta, dormiré en otro sitio.

–Motochika se ha sentido mal... –mintió el espía. ¿Cuándo había necesitado mentirle a Sanada para explicar sus acciones?–. Hay otras cuatro personas en su cabaña, y... bueno, le ofrecí quedarse aquí... No es necesario que se vaya.

–No, descuida –insistió el Tigre, volviendo a subirse el cierre de la chaqueta–. No creo que a Chousokabe-dono le agrade despertar y encontrarme. Buenas noches –finalizó, saliendo de la cabaña.

Sasuke suspiró, resignado. Debía despertar a su compañero para la cena, para estar listos cuando Sanada regresara, pero estaba tan extrañamente cómodo que no notó el paso del tiempo. Comenzaban a desarmarse todos los controles que se había impuesto en su vida. ¿Era por Motochika?

Mientras, afuera en la noche, Yukimura deambulaba entre las cabañas, pensativo y triste. Pensó en hablar con su Oyakata-sama, pero pronto recordó que ahora el líder del clan era él y que ya no podía pedir consejo a su querido amo.

Cuando el espía regresó a la cama, un brazo poderoso lo atrapó con fuerza, obligándolo a unir sus labios con los del otro.

–¿Así que estoy enfermo?

–Vaya... ahora te haces el dormido –susurró Sarutobi, llevando una mano blanca al rostro de su amante.

–Me desperté cuando te levantaste –explicó el tuerto, disfrutando de las suaves manos del hombre de Takeda–. Entonces... ¿Tenemos toda la noche?

Sasuke se quedó muy quieto, recordando la cara de Yukimura. No dejó de acariciar la piel curtida, pero Chousokabe pudo sentir su duda.

–Sería mejor que vaya por Sanada-danna. No quiero que esté dando vueltas con este frío.

–Me parece bien, no queremos que un oso se lo coma... –dijo en tono juguetón el de cabello blanco–. Iré a cenar algo y quizás a molestar a Ieyasu.

Los dos se abrigaron y salieron al bosque, caminando despacio.

Yukimura, no obstante, se había adelantado y se hallaba sentado con Ieyasu en la puerta de la cabaña de Takeda. Hablaban en voz baja.

–Cuéntame más sobre Mitsunari, Ieyasu-dono... –pidió el de coleta, mirando afectuosamente al jovencito–. A pesar de todo lo que has dicho, puedo ver que es una persona muy importante para ti.

–Él es... muy amable, siempre evitaba problemas, siempre se esforzaba por verme alegre y yo a él... –el adolescente suspiró pesadamente. Desde que había ocurrido aquello pensaba mucho en Mitsunari, y no lograba unir la imagen del joven al que tanto quería con la imagen del asesino que acabara con su abuelo.

–¿Y qué sientes ahora?

Sanada había podido percatarse de que el joven Tokugawa se quedaba mucho tiempo sentado, pensando, con la cabeza y el corazón vaya uno a saber dónde. Al fin, luego de un rato de amable conversación, había podido dar con la razón.

–No lo sé... –aceptó Ieyasu con resignación–. Se qué nunca tuvo una buena relación con el abuelo, pero pensar que estuvo ahí porque se lo ordenaron... ¿Todo lo que vivimos fue una mentira?

–Quizás su amistad contigo fue verdadera, y por eso no te hizo daño...

–Me gusta pensar eso –sonrió con tristeza el muchacho–. Debería odiarlo, mató a mi abuelo, a la servidumbre, a gente con la que crecimos... Pero no puedo... Si volviera a verlo, no sé cómo reaccionaría.

Sanada se quedó en silencio, reflexionando por un largo rato.

–¿Conoces el por qué de sus acciones? –preguntó al fin.

–Creo que fue la venganza de alguien más, alguien muy importante para Mitsunari...

–Ieyasu-dono... –susurró el de coleta, conmovido por su inocencia. Respirando hondo, lo más amablemente que pudo, le contó toda la historia del "hombre enmascarado en llamas" que había escuchado del mismo Takeda.

Tokugawa se quedó estático, sin saber bien qué decir o hacer. Pensar que su abuelo, el amable anciano que siempre cuidó de él, fuera capaz de algo así... Eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados, quería entender a Mitsunari pero amaba a su familia, aunque tuvieran culpa del odio de Takenaka.

–Y aun con todo, se rehusó a hacernos daño... –susurró, más para sí mismo que para Sanada.

–Lamento tener que ser yo quien te cuente todo esto, pero... creo que es importante que lo sepas, para así poder decidir más acertadamente en el futuro –finalizó Yukimura, con un aire muy digno.

–Gracias, Sanada... No puedo decirte que estoy seguro de lo que haré, pero al menos puedo ver el panorama entero...

–Sanada-danna... –la voz nasal de Sasuke se acercaba a ellos.

–¡Yo'! –saludó Motochika, caminando a su lado. Quería cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Sarutobi, de intentar ser amable con el señor de Kai.

–Ho-Hola –saludó el joven a su vez, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia.

–No hace falta ser tan formal... –replicó el de cabello blanco con una sonrisa, para luego sentarse a un lado de Tokugawa.

–Sasuke, si ya no vas a regresar a la cabaña, iré a dormir... –murmuró Yukimura, nervioso y comenzando a caminar.

–¿No nos acompañas? –preguntó, el Demonio curioso–. Aún es temprano...

–S-Si no es molestia... –respondió el Tigre, con tono tímido.

–Vamos, Tigre, eres demasiado formal... –comentó, divertido, el tuerto–. La generación de viejos ya quedó atrás, no hables como Takeda... Es escalofriante en alguien tan joven.

–Quizás sea porque él me crió –asintió el muchacho, con una creciente sonrisa.

–¿Crecieron juntos? –preguntó Motochika, realmente interesado. Lo que sabía de ellos eran escasas cosas que salían entre conversaciones.

–Sasuke y yo somos huérfanos –explicó Sanada, regresando con los otros y sentándose junto a Ieyasu otra vez mientras Sasuke se acomodaba al lado de Motochika–. No sé realmente bien cómo lo conoció Oyakata-sama, pero a mí... a mí me dejaron recién nacido, y unos monjes me cuidaron hasta que un día Oyakata-sama visitó el templo y ellos le hablaron de mí. Yo tenía como cuatro o cinco años, no recuerdo muy bien, y Oyakata-sama me adoptó. Sasuke ya estaba con él, así que fue prácticamente como si hubiésemos sido una familia de verdad.

A pesar de que tenían sólo dos años de diferencia en edad, Sasuke siempre había visto a Yukimura como a un hermanito pequeño, y lo había protegido en consecuencia.

–Jo... Entonces, ¿conoces los mismos trucos que este mono? –preguntó Chousokabe, más por molestar a Sasuke y refiriéndose a sus encuentros en la cama.

–No, Oyakata-sama nos entrenó de forma diferente, siempre decía que nuestras personalidades requerían sus propias habilidades –fue la ingenua respuesta de Sanada.

Sarutobi agradeció mentalmente que la inocencia de su amo lo hubiese sacado del aprieto.

–¿Y tú, Sasuke? –inquirió Ieyasu, interesado.

–Yo... Bueno –empezó el espía, dubitativo–. Como dijo Sanada-danna, también soy huérfano, pero a mí me adoptó Oyakata-sama un año antes que a él. No hay mucho más que decir, viví en el orfanato hasta que lo conocí. No tengo muchos recuerdos de esa época.

–Suena muy... –Ieyasu trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas–. No sé... Lo que nos enseñan de "ustedes" nos hace pensar que técnicamente nacieron siendo malos... –y rió por su propia ingenuidad.

–¿Nosotros? –interrogó Yukimura, sin entender qué quería decir.

–La mafia... Las familias... Todo este "mundo".

–Ciertamente no se puede decir que manejemos negocios muy lícitos –comentó Sasuke–, pero sólo es una forma de ganarse la vida... Es deshonesta y peligrosa... pero sólo intentamos salir adelante.

–Además, no es como si fuéramos por ahí maltratando a todo el que se cruza o matando a personas inocentes –añadió el Demonio, apoyándose en sus manos y mirando el cielo estrellado.

–Por eso tu padre continuó con los tratos establecidos... –explicó Sanada, siendo el único líder presente–. A cambio de poder continuar con nuestros negocios, mantenemos a raya a la gente de nuestras zonas.

–¿Han... matado a mucha gente?

–Hasta donde yo supe, lo que abundaban eran los robos y las peleas callejeras, en las que cualquiera podía quedar mezclado –aclaró el joven Tigre.

–Pero... –Tokugawa quería preguntar respecto a ellos tres, aunque sabía la respuesta.

–¿Sí? –inquirió Sasuke.

–Ustedes... –no encontraba la forma de poner en palabras sus dudas–. ¿Han matado...? ¿Cómo es... quitarle la vida a alguien más?

–Yo nunca he matado a nadie –respondió Yukimura rápidamente.

–Yo sí –dijo Sasuke con firmeza–, y creo que no es algo que debas aprender o experimentar aún.

–Dependiendo del motivo, suele ser lo que sientes al respecto... –agregó Motochika–. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke.

–Date... Date me contó que... –empezó Ieyasu, no muy seguro sobre hablar al respecto.

Los tres voltearon, interesados en lo que tenía que decir.

–Que él tuvo que matar a su hermano... y que ese día había muerto una gran parte de él.

–Es difícil matar a alguien y no sentir nada al respecto... –explicó el asesino–. Y hay muchas que nunca podemos superar, aunque se tengan buenos motivos para acabar con esa persona... Incluso para alguien que se dedica a eso.

–Entiendo –murmuró Tokugawa, mirando sus propios pies.

Sasuke y Yukimura estaban mudos, impresionados por aquella revelación sobre el Dragón. A Yukimura nunca se lo había dicho.

–Lo mejor es que tengas presente el valor de una vida, lo que nosotros te enseñamos es porque quedaste atrapado en medio de todo... –decía el Demonio, que ya conocía la historia de los Date–. No me gustaría que te quedaras con este tipo de vida, no va contigo.

–¿Cuál es su trabajo en las familias? –continuó curioseando el menor. Se sentía bien la confianza brindada por esos hombres con experiencia–. Sé que Sanada es el actual líder de Kai... Pero sólo eso.

–Mi tarea es controlar los tratos y negocios que se hacen, e inspirar confianza y seguridad en mi gente –respondió Sanada, nuevamente con ese aire digno–. Y Sasuke me ayuda.

–Yo me encargo de recolectar información –dijo éste a su vez–, no pasa nada en esta ciudad sin que yo me lo entere.

–Si necesitas saber algo, ve con él o con Shimazu, aunque son pocos los que acuden al viejo, es difícil negociar con él... –dijo el tuerto, con tono afectuoso.

–Me di cuenta –rió Ieyasu, nervioso–. Es una persona muy amable, pero muy ruda.

Motochika se carcajeó.

–Totalmente...

–Y tú, Motochika, ¿cuál es tu trabajo?

El Demonio bajó la vista, un tanto avergonzado. Siempre había estado orgulloso de su trabajo, pero... no era exactamente algo bueno.

–Soy un matón cualquiera...

–Pero tienes que ser muy bueno para que Date confíe tanto en ti.

Sasuke y Yukimura volvieron a callar, viéndose extrañamente incómodos esta vez.

Motochika retuvo el aire por unos instantes, antes de responder. Su relación no estaba de lo mejor últimamente, aunque después de haber aclarado las cosas pudieran estar juntos sin empezar a pelear.

–No estoy seguro de eso, chico –respondió, tratando de que la tristeza no se notara en su voz.

Viendo todos los ánimos abajo, trató de desviar el tema.

–De todas formas, mañana Sasuke te enseñará a esquivar, no conozco a nadie más veloz.

La conversación se extendió por varias horas más, pasando de asuntos tan triviales como el almuerzo hasta dudas concretas sobre el futuro, y por la mañana, cómo fuera anunciado antes, iniciaron un entrenamiento más complejo, al fin enfocado a un objetivo fijo.

Mientras Sarutobi instruía al joven Tokugawa, Musashi ayudaba a su abuelo a preparar y clasificar a los hombres por habilidades y fuerza, para no dejar a nadie resagado.

–Tienes un centenar de buenos soldados, Tigre, pero no sé si serán capaces de soportar la fuerza abrumadora de los Toyotomi –dijo Shimazu a Sanada, cuando se detuvieron a comer algo al mediodía.

–Tengo fe en ellos, sé que con su instrucción no serán sometidos por el enemigo –aseguró Yukimura, impresionado por la habilidad que aún presentaba el anciano.

–No es que los menosprecie, chico, pero Toyotomi cuenta con al menos cinco mil uniformados repartidos por toda la ciudad, si no son más.

El joven suspiró amargamente, siéndole difícil mantenerse positivo ante semejante escenario.

–Nosotros también pelearemos –dijo de pronto el viejo, con los ojos oscuros llenos de brillo–. Al menos yo lo haré.

–Creí que...¿Qué hay de Musashi-dono? –dudó el muchacho, habiendo dado por hecho que el viejo se dedicaría a cuidar de su nieto al terminar el entrenamiento.

–Él es fuerte, me atrevería a decir que bastante más que tú o los otros –se carcajeó Yoshihiro–. No tendría sentido impedírselo pues lo haría de todos modos... Pero haré lo posible por mantenerlo alejado de esto.

Sanada suspiró una última vez y se puso de pie, con los ánimos reforzados.

–Entonces sólo tenemos que esforzarnos más, ¡diez de nuestros hombres deben bastar para cien de ellos! –exclamó lleno de júbilo, uniéndose a su grupo para dar la orden de que no habría descanso.

–Todos reunidos, entre nuestras tres fuerzas, hacen unos ciento cincuenta hombres –dijo Uesugi, más tarde ese día, cuando él, Sanada, Sarutobi, Date, Katakura y Shimazu se habían reunido–. Contando a la gente que aún está en la ciudad, no subiremos de los quinientos.

–Nos superan demasiado en número... –murmuró el Dragón, algo desanimado ante las circunstancias.

–No importan los números sino cómo se dispongan, Masamune–sama –replicó Kojuurou, con una sonrisa serena.

–El Ojo Derecho tiene razón –aprobó Kenshin–. No arriesgaré conclusiones acerca de Toyotomi, pero podemos contar con la suposición de que creerá que su ejército será suficiente contra nosotros.

–La confianza los vuelve arrogantes y distraídos, esperemos que las cosas sigan ese paso... –analizó el más viejo en el salón.

–Takenaka Hanbei no permitirá tales excesos –intervino Sasuke, preocupado–. Hasta ahora todo ha salido exactamente como él predijo.

–Ningún plan es perfecto, Sarutobi... –lo regañó Shimazu, con su estilo brusco pero amable–. Y él, sobre todas las personas, tiene una gran debilidad... Se le acaba el tiempo.

–¿Los rumores son ciertos? –preguntó Kenshin, interesado.

–El asunto de Mouri y Date seguro fue un gran telón para lo demás... Circo y muerte, pareciera que su baile de espejismos nos llevara a otro lado, las piezas sueltas, los espectros en la calle. Ah... Si Ujimasa siguiera vivo...

–Sí... Houjou ciertamente tenía todo el panorama claro. Recuerdo que él fue quien advirtió que la casa Saitou se levantaría de nuevo... Pero no creí que el estratega quedaría tan afectado.

Sasuke, Yukimura, Kojuurou y Masamune se hallaron pronto flotando en esa charla, claramente ignorantes de lo que se estaba hablando.

–Aun así, qué valiente es –admiró Kenshin, con tono muy respetuoso en su voz tranquila–. Lo llevará hasta las últimas consecuencias.

–Su amor y devoción son un arma poderosa cuando se tiene la cabeza fría como él... –murmuró Shimazu, mirando de reojo a los Date–. Para los tontos, sólo trae destrucción.

Uesugi rió, complacido.

–Tendremos que hacer uso de nuestros mejores ingenios. Una persona enamorada es más peligrosa que un ejército de asesinos –comentó, sonriendo con parsimonia.

Yoshihiro asintió, pensativo.

–Toyotomi ciertamente supo rodearse de gente de valor, frágil pero poderosa.

–Bueno, ¿no es allí donde está la verdadera fuerza? En las convicciones, y no en los músculos.

–Disculpen... –se atrevió a interrumpirlos Sasuke.

Los dos mayores fijaron su atención en el muchacho, parpadeando como si de pronto recordaran que no estaban solos.

–¿Hay algo más que tengamos que hablar? –preguntó el espía, molesto por la exclusión de aquellos dos.

Kenshin le sonrió dulcemente mientras el anciano reía.

–Lo siento, lo siento... No, realmente sólo podemos especular sobre lo que vaya a pasar... Puedes ir a descansar, dejaste vencido a Takechiyo, no creo que retome el entrenamiento por hoy.

El espía parpadeó, atento al halago, y se levantó haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

–Masamune-sama, ya deben estar repartiendo la cena. Debería comer algo –recordó Katakura a su señor.

El tuerto se puso de pie, aburrido, fastidiado principalmente por no poder entender lo que los otros hablaban siendo que parecía importante. Ya aprovecharía la hora de la comida para preguntar a Kojuurou.

–Entonces también nos vamos...

Sanada se quedó solo junto a los dos imponentes personajes.

–M-Me retiro to tam...

–Un momento, joven Tigre –llamó Kenshin.

El jovencito dio un respingo por la sorpresa y se detuvo en medio del salón, tan sólo viendo cómo los otros se marchaban.

–¿Sí?

–Como están las cosas –empezó el hombre de ojos celestes–, eres el más vulnerable de todos.

–Eres el más joven de todos los líderes y nunca has visto morir a nadie que te importa –añadió Shimazu–, ni has tenido las batallas de los demás.

El señor de Kai se mordió el labio inferior y regresó a su asiento en el suelo, apenado y preocupado. Ciertamente carecía de muchas de las cualidades que tenían los líderes "de verdad".

–Conozco el valor que tienes para Shingen, y no voy a arriesgarme a perderte sólo porque nos faltan soldados –dijo Uesugi, muy serio.

–Pero si realmente deseas pelear –continuó el viejo de barba–, tenemos que estar seguros de que podrás cuidarte solo.

Yukimura asintió suavemente.

–No mandaré a mis hombres a pelear sin mí... –fue la firme respuesta, acompañada luego de una marcada reverencia hacia aquellos experimentados hombres–. Por favor, enséñenme todo lo que haga falta, me esforzaré.

–A partir de mañana, Musashi se encargará de prepararte –indicó Shimazu, relajando al fin su postura.

–¡No los defraudaré! –aseguró Sanada, poniéndose de pie–. Oyakata-sama cree en mí, daré todo por demostrarle que valgo lo que él cree.

–Excelente –sonrió Kenshin–. Puedes irte.


	31. Episodio 31

Mientras todos tomaban la cena, en la penumbra de la habitación de Sarutobi, éste se veía acechado por una bestia más peligrosa que cualquiera en ese bosque.

El Demonio acariciaba con una lentitud inusual cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lo besaba suavemente y, cuando Sasuke intentaba profundizar el beso, Motochika lo esquivaba, deslizando la lengua con completa tranquilidad por el delgado cuello del otro.

–¿Por qué estás tan... tranquilo? –inquirió el espía, soltando el aire de sus pulmones cuando el tuerto mordió el lóbulo de su oreja–. No es tu estilo...

Motochika sonrió, abriendo el chaleco que cubría a su pareja mientras depositaba suaves besos por su rostro, hasta regresar al oído y susurrarle sensualmente:

–Te voy a hacer el amor hasta que pierdas el control... –estaba empeñado en acabar con la disciplina de su amante. No había notado que la última vez lo había logrado–. Hasta que termines desarmado en la cama, aferrándote a mí.

–Q-Q-Q-Q... –empezó Sasuke, coloreándose hasta la frente–. ¡¿Qué dices?!

Había algo en todo aquello que comenzaba a inquietarlo al punto de ceder al pánico.

Chousokabe no contestó. Se incorporó, sin quitar la sonrisa complacida de su rostro, para deshacerse de la ropa que cubría su torso y luego regresar a Sarutobi, deslizar las manos suavemente bajo su camisa y ayudarle a quitársela.

–Mo... Motochika, espera... –jadeó el espía, resistiéndose suavemente a las manos que lo recorrían.

–No quiero... Rara vez tenemos mucho tiempo a solas en una cabaña... –contestó el otro, juguetón, bajando para besar el centro del recién descubierto pecho.

–Pero... –seguía insistiendo el rubio, sintiéndose cada vez más acorralado. Estaba tan nervioso que sus brazos y piernas se pusieron tiesos y Chousokabe ya no pudo moverlos.

El de cabellos claros apoyó la frente en los firmes pectorales de su amante, suspirando frustrado.

–¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

–¿Sabes... por qué no conté sobre mi infancia cuando Ieyasu-dono preguntó? –la vocecita sonaba grave.

–Supuse que era algo que no querías decirnos –se recostó a un lado del espía y lo abrazó por la espalda, sin dejar de acariciar su piel marcada.

–Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie... sólo Oyakata-sama y Kasuga-chan lo saben... –Sasuke hizo una pausa–. Y él...

Motochika paró un momento sus caricias con lo último, pero las retomó para intentar darle tranquilidad.

–¿Él? –repitió, curioso. Quería saber más de su amante.

–Fuuma... Kotarou.

El tuerto frunció el ceño, pensativo.

–¿El hombre de Matsunaga?

–Sí, el mismo.

Los recuerdos de su niñez jamás se habían ido de su mente, seguían frescos y nítidos, como si hubiesen transcurrido el día de ayer. Se transformaron en hechos vívidos mientras su voz nasal iba reviviendo cada uno de aquellos sucesos.

–Yo no soy huérfano como dijo Sanada–danna –empezó, con los ojos perdidos en un punto ausente–. Yo tuve familia, un padre y una madre, que me abandonaron a los cuatro años luego de maltratarme de muchas formas.

Tragó saliva, nervioso, y continuó.

–Te preguntarás cómo puedo recordarlo tan patentemente siendo que era muy pequeño, pero... hay cosas que un niño no puede olvidar, y siempre he sido una persona muy receptiva y muy ingeniosa. No diré que inteligente, porque no creo que lo sea, pero sé arreglármelas solo desde que tengo memoria.

La mano de Chousokabe se estacionó en el estómago del espía, haciendo dibujos circulares con las yemas de los dedos alrededor de su ombligo.

–¿Takeda te recogió?

–No. La policía me atrapó robando y me enviaron a un orfanato. Ahí fue donde conocí a Kotarou... –parecía que Sasuke estaba perdido en esa época–. Él era un niño tan pequeño pero tan fuerte, que me inspiró... Estaba lleno de cicatrices y marcas, como yo... Fuimos amigos durante un año, pasando de orfanato en orfanato pues nos portábamos excesivamente mal... Siempre estábamos tratando de escapar, rompíamos todo lo que podíamos y torturábamos a los demás niños... Éramos dos malditos.

Motochika escuchaba atentamente, imaginando lo duro que debía haber sido.

–Kotarou hablaba muy poco cuando lo conocí, y calló gradualmente hasta que un día dejó de hablar del todo. Nunca le pregunté qué le habían hecho, pero siempre sentí que lo había marcado tanto que había terminado por perder el habla por la impresión. Y bueno, al fin un día alguien lo adoptó... y no volví a verlo sino hasta muchos años después, cuando los dos éramos espías y ayudantes de nuestros respectivos padres adoptivos.

–Escuché rumores de que es un asesino brutal... aunque no conozco a nadie que pueda corroborarlo.

–Lo es... Matsunaga lo entrenó bien, así como Oyakata-sama a mí –el rubio esbozó una sonrisa cansada–. Nunca pude ir a la escuela, era demasiado revoltoso, y la verdad, nada inteligente... así que Oyakata-sama se dedicó a pulir mis habilidades. Al año, adoptó a Sanada-danna, y... fue tan increíble, era como tener un hermanito que dependiera de mí, si hay algo que ni siquiera los abusos pudieron quitarme, eso fue mi deseo de tener una familia... –se restregó los ojos–. Sanada-danna es quien me da fuerzas para continuar cuando ya no puedo, prepararlo para la vida se ha convertido en mi propia vida, y mataría por él...

Se tragó las lágrimas.

–Como a los doce, un día nos reunimos con Uesugi y nos presentó a su asistente, era una chica hermosa, de unos catorce años... Kasuga-chan, la adoré desde el primer instante y supe de inmediato que podía confiar en ella. Es una de mis amigas más queridas y duraderas.

Por primera vez, Motochika cayó en cuenta de que los tres espías eran parecidos, no porque se lo dijera ahora sino por sus excepcionales habilidades, como de ninjas de película.

–Y bueno, un día llevaba a Sanada-danna de la escuela a la casa, él tenía once años y yo trece, y... me encontré con Kotarou. Fue como recuperar algo que me habían quitado, no pude evitar abrazarlo muy fuerte, aunque... él seguía sin hablar, sigue sin hacerlo. Quedamos en volver a vernos y allí fue cuando nos tatuamos la cara... no sé por qué lo hicimos, realmente, pero es algo que nos une...

El tuerto escuchó la respuesta a una de sus principales dudas y besó la nuca que tenía frente a sí antes de seguir acariciando su silueta.

–¿Aún tienes lazos con él?

–Casi no nos vemos si no es cruzándonos cuando estamos trabajando, él y yo... somos enemigos ahora –susurró Sasuke–. Pero no sé si podría matarlo si lo tuviese enfrente... Y no sé qué haría él, aunque supongo que me mataría si pudiera –añadió, riendo ahogadamente.

–Son enemigos... ¿Por sus señores o... por ustedes mismos?

–Supongo que por Matsunaga y Oyakata-sama. Él sigue siendo mi amigo, al menos para mí –respondió el espía, parpadeando varias eveces.

Motochika besó el hombro desnudo del espía y lo atrajo hacia sí.

–No quiero que hables de esto con nadie –pidió Sasuke, escondiéndose en ese abrazo–. No soportaría seguir perdiendo el control sobre mi vida...

–Nunca hablaría de tu vida con alguien más, aunque no me lo pidieras... Es tu vida –Motochika continuó depositando besos en el hombro a su alcance, cuando reparó en algo–. ¿A qué te refieres con eso del control en tu vida?

–Eres tú... –las lágrimas al fin ganaron la batalla contra los ojos de Sarutobi–. Estoy... Estoy muy enamorado de ti...

El único ojo de Chousokabe se abrió, sorprendido y compungido.

–Es tan maravilloso tenerte a mi lado, saber que quieres estar conmigo, pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando me tranquilizo y te quedas conmigo... y olvido todo lo demás...

El tuerto lo tomó por la cadera para hacerlo girar y poder mirar sus ojos llorosos.

–¿No es eso algo bueno? –preguntó, con una media sonrisa, limpiando con una de sus manos las lágrimas que manchaban sus mejillas–. También me olvido de todo aquí... te lo dije, me siento muy tranquilo cuando estás cerca...

Sasuke calló, seguro de que Motochika se sentiría herido si le explicaba lo que pasaba. Para hacer que olvidara eso, se giró y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente, abrazándolo con necesidad.

–Dejame hacerte el amor, Sasuke... –pidió Chousokabe, cuando tuvo oportunidad de hablar–. No como siempre... Déjame... hacértelo, no quiero que hagas nada...

La piel blanca de Sasuke se coloreó y sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo.

–Motochika... –susurró, con un tono tan sensual y entregado que el Demonio entendió perfectamente bien el mensaje.

El tuerto se incorporó para poder deshacerse del resto de ropa que cubría al espía. Admiró su figura por largos segundos antes de bajar a sus labios y lamerlos apenas con la punta de la lengua, luego invadirlos y danzar con la de Sasuke.

Mientras sus bocas se fusionaban, una de sus manos libres descendió hasta la creciente erección y la rozó apenas con el dorso de la mano, para poder llegar a los testículos y juguetear con ellos entre sus dedos.

Un ahogado gemido en su boca y el sentir los dedos de Sasuke, agarrándose con fuerza de su hombro, le advirtieron que se estaba resistiendo otra vez.

–Sasuke... –susurró contra sus labios–. Quiero... Quiero que dejes tus trucos, tu entrenamiento... todo... Sólo piensa en mí... Quiero hacerte el amor, hacerte sentir todo lo que me haces sentir...

–Es difícil... –el rubio intentó reír, pero no lo consiguió–. Son al menos quince años de disciplina...

Motochika tomó el rostro del más joven entre sus manos y lo besó, dejando todo de sí mismo ahí. Si el espía no cooperaba, tendría que seguir hasta donde pudiera, tampoco era como si quisiera obligarlo.

Sasuke sabía que todo en ese instante estaba mal, que involucrarse más le traería consecuencias demasiado nefastas, pero Motochika le gustaba, le gustaba tanto, movía el suelo bajo sus pies... y sentía esa acuciante necesidad de pertenecerle...

–Dame todo lo que tengas... –susurró, respirando agitado–. Hazme tuyo... como lo desees...

Chousokabe sintió un delicioso escalofrío recorrer toda su columna y tras esas palabras se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, depositando besos fantasma sobre su rostro para luego deslizarlos a su cuello, pecho y estómago.

Agarrándose de la cabecera de la cama, Sasuke gemía en voz baja, sintiendo la piel en llamas.

Pronto sintió el aliento del tuerto acariciando su entrepierna, pero el deseo se vio interrumpido por una mordida sobre uno de los huesos sobresalientes en su cadera, seguido de húmedos besos que bajaron, dejando una marca de saliva, hasta la punta de su pie izquierdo.

–N-No me tortures, Motochika... –rió el espía, avergonzado–. No se me dan bien estas cosas...

El aludido mordió el dedo gordo del pie y lo chupó lentamente, subiendo lentamente otra vez, aplicando el mismo tratamiento.

–¿No te gusta?

–Vas a hacer que me venga ahora, y ya no tendré energía después –murmuró Sasuke, con una expresión de vergüenza tan deliciosa que el Demonio deseó comérselo entero.

–Quiero hacerte disfrutar, quiero que te enfoques en eso y nada más... –murmuró Motochika al llegar a su entrepierna una vez más, acariciando el falo con el tibio aire de sus palabras. Sin llegar a tocarlo ni una vez, lo ignoró para luego hacerle sentir la húmeda e hirviente boca del Demonio cano devorando sus testículos.

Con la misma tranquilidad con la que había iniciado, empujó sus piernas arriba, exponiendo su trasero, y viajó sin despegar la lengua de su piel hasta la entrada del ninja, dedicándose a lamerla y abrirse paso con la lengua en el interior de Sasuke.

Éste gemía extasiado, temblando como una hoja, completamente entregado a aquella bestia.

La voz del de los tatuajes resonaba deliciosamente en los oídos de Motochika, quizá su relación no había empezado de manera ideal pero el tuerto quería devolverle todo lo que había hecho por él, quería entregarse al muchacho.

–Me vuelves loco... –murmuró, girándolo boca abajo, mordiendo su trasero sensualmente mientras recorría todo su cuerpo con las manos.

–También... tú a mí...

Sonriendo, el Demonio trepó, depositando besos sobre su espalda hasta alcanzar su cuello, mordiéndolo y luego moviéndose a su oreja.

Todos los músculos de Sarutobi luchaban por relajarse, pero su cuerpo temblaba ante los poderosos espasmos que esos estímulos le producían. Sus ojos ya no veían, nublados por aquellas sensaciones.

–Sasuke... –susurró el otro en un gruñido bajo, entrando lenta pero decididamente en él.

–A-Ah...

Las manos blancas se aferraron a las tablas de la cabecera, mientras Sarutobi cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes, concentrado en ese instante.

Cada embestida era lenta y profunda, empujándolo hasta que ambos estuvieron de rodillas, Sasuke aferrado a la madera con las manos del Demonio recorriendo su cuerpo. Una se detuvo en el fino bello de su vientre, aprovechando para estimular apenas su erección con caricias de los dedos mientras que la otra acarició agresivamente todo espacio de piel restante. Mordía su hombro y cuello, pero se rehusaba a ceder a la bestialidad, deseaba hacerle el amor, lo deseaba realmente.

–S-Sasuke...

El aludido podía sentir el furioso latir del corazón de su amante retumbado a sus espaldas, le aterraba al mismo tiempo que le incitaba a dejarse perder en aquellos brazos fuertes.

Con una ahogada exhalación, Sasuke llegó a su límite, estremeciéndose en un orgasmo largo y profundo, que lo dejó atontado por un momento.

Una de las manos del otro le obligó a girar el cuello para ser besado dulce y profundamente. El espía gimió dentro del beso, perdido en ese momento tan intenso.

Sin entender por qué, el Demonio salió de él y le hizo recostarse, atrapándolo entre sus brazos, manteniendo una rodilla doblada para que su erección no molestara al espía.

–Q-Qué hay de... ti... –susurró el de ojos claros, completamente sonrosado, con expresión dócil.

–Te dije que te haría el amor hasta dejarte desarmado... –rió el otro, acariciando su silueta temblorosa–. Y lo logré... Descansa, sé que estás agotado.

Pero parecía que en verdad lo había subyugado, porque Sasuke se había adormecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El tuerto ignoró su propia necesidad hasta que el sueño amenazara con vencerlo. Se vistió y se marchó en silencio para descansar en su propia cabaña, encantado con la imagen que había podido apreciar ese día, un muchacho entregado completa y exquisitamente.

Por otra parte, por más más urgente que fuera la prisa por comenzar su operación, durante al menos una semana se vieron interrumpidos sus entrenamientos, pues Motochika e Ieyasu se la pasaron con los recién llegados, teniendo charlas triviales, por un momento borrando de sus mentes la terrible situación en la que estaban.

El Demonio y el espía no habían tenido oportunidad de estar solos durante aquellos días; pero teniendo tanto que hacer, a Sasuke no le preocupó especialmente.

Ese día, cuando estaba anocheciendo, Sasuke se dirigía a la cabaña donde habían alojado a Shimazu pues debía hacerle unas preguntas de parte de Takeda, pero se detuvo detrás de un árbol cuando vio que el viejo estaba sentado en la entrada, hablando a media voz con Motochika.

Algo en la cara del anciano no agradó del todo al espía, quien en absoluto silencio rodeó el área de la casita y trepó sin hacer un solo ruido por la parte posterior; para poder quedarse sentado, muy callado e inmóvil, encima del techo a dos aguas del pórtico.

–Por favor, Motochika –se quejaba el viejo, molesto–. No soy tonto, esos jueguitos que te traes con el hombre de Takeda no son de amigos... ¿Qué está pasando? No... Eso es muy claro... ¿Qué estás pensando? Conoces las consecuencias de jugar con fuego...

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces, atento a lo que escuchaba.

–Creo que tengo edad para decidir cómo emplear mi tiempo, ¿no? –se quejaba el de pelo cano, rascándose la nuca.

–¿Tengo que recordarte la "recompensa" que eso te trajo? –preguntó Yoshihiro, señalándose el ojo izquierdo.

–Eso... Sasuke no es como Mouri... –se defendió el tuerto, llevándose la mano automáticamente al pañuelo que cubría su ojo ausente.

–¿Y Date? ¿Él si es como Mouri?

Al escuchar eso, Motochika levantó la mirada, furioso, pero los ojos preocupados de su mentor lo hicieron quedarse en silencio.

–Encontrarte moribundo en el hospital no fue algo que disfrutara mucho...

Motochika tragó muy duro, bajando la mirada.

–Eso no fue culpa del Dragón...

–Mentira –pensó Sasuke, apretando los labios.

Shimazu suspiró largamente.

–Eres demasiado ingenuo, Motochika... El amor que sientes por la gente no te permite ver el panorama completo de las cosas... –aunque su voz era fuerte, hablaba suavemente, como un padre comprensivo–. Lo que pasó con la basura de Mouri, tú te lo buscaste... Y lo del Dragón... Por todos los cielos, ¿qué esperabas que pasara si ambos fueron a escupirle en la cara? –el hombre se restregó la cara, frustrado–. Y ahora vas y te metes con el sujeto más famoso del clan Takeda... ¿Qué crees que va a pasar con todo esto?

–¡Mouri es una perra celosa, nadie le hizo nada!

–¡Eso es una maldita mentira, Motochika, y tú lo sabes! –la manaza de Shimazu cayó sobre el hombro del joven como un pesado martillo–. Lo primero que te dije cuando te recogí fue que te olvidaras de los lazos con la gente con la que ibas a trabajar, Musashi y yo somos tu familia, y nadie más... No se puede meter uno con el sentimentalismo en este mundo, creí que te lo había enseñado.

Chousokabe frunció el ceño, respirando pesadamente por unos segundos.

–Sasuke es una buena persona...

–Claro que lo es. Nunca lo he dudado –lo interrumpió el viejo–. Pero él tiene una lealtad que obedecer, a diferencia tuya. Y el día que haya que escoger entre Takeda y tú, ¿a quién crees que va a elegir?

El espía se paralizó al escuchar esa pregunta. Su piel se heló bajo la ropa y comenzó a transpirar muy frío.

–Takeda y Date estan en paz...

–¡La paz no existe! ¡No aquí...! Tú eres un soldado... –dijo el anciano, golpeando el pecho de su alumno con el dedo índice–. Y como tal le tienes que responder al chiquillo de los Date, Motochika... Si luego de esta tregua las cosas no van bien, tú tendrás que matar a Sarutobi... O él a ti, y eres tan idiota que terminarás aceptando el tiro de gracia con una sonrisa.

–Masamune no...

–¿Masamune no te lo pediría? –lo cortó el viejo–. Ahí estás otra vez, con tu sentimentalismo inútil. Ese muchacho tiene unos zapatos muy grandes que llenar, ya vimos que su vieja amistad no le impidió mandarte al matadero.

–¡Él nunca haría algo así! Quizás sepas más que yo de este mundo de mierda –exclamó Chousokabe–, pero no puedes hablar de...

Su voz se fue apagando.

–No puedo hablar de amistad, ¿verdad? –preguntó Shimazu, con una mirada muy seria–. Los subordinados están para eso, para que vayan cayendo antes que el líder. Puedes perder a una docena de ellos, pero sin el yondaime no hay clan. ¿Crees que saldría a pelear por sí mismo si puede mandar a otros para que lo hagan por él?

–El Dragón...

–Deja de pensar con el corazón, Motochika... Masamune, Sarutobi, incluso la basura de Mouri tienen muy claro cuál es su lugar en esta cadena... Tú eres el único que parece no entenderlo –Yoshihiro relajó los brazos y se quedó mirando el suelo un momento–. Musashi y tú son lo único que tengo... No quiero tener que ser yo el que te entierre, sé que estás hasta el cuello en esto y aunque quisieras ya no puedes salir... Pero, por favor, al menos piensa en lo que arriesgas...

Motochika sintió su único ojo llenarse de lágrimas. No dijo nada, pero el silencio le indicó a su maestro que algo de lo que le había dicho había entrado en esa cabeza.

Se levantó de pronto, haciendo que Sasuke se encogiera en su lugar en el techo, mirando atentamente qué era lo que hacía; pero Chousokabe sólo se alejó de la casita y se perdió entre los árboles.

Shimazu se quedó un largo rato mirando el camino por el que había desaparecido su aprendiz. Él, más que nadie, quería que el muchacho fuera feliz, pero el chico parecía convertirse en un completo estúpido cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón. Con un pesado suspiro, se levantó para regresar a descansar con su nieto, pero una pequeñísima deformidad en una sombra que se reflejaba en el suelo, por la luz de la luna, le hizo suspirar una vez más.

–No es educado escuchar las conversaciones de otros.

Sarutobi apretó los ojos, sintiéndose como un idiota, y se descolgó del techo con su gracia habitual.

–Lo lamento, Demonio. No era mi intención.

El viejo le quitó importancia, encogiéndose los hombros con expresión despreocupada. Su intención no era que Motochika dejara al espía, sólo quería que viera las cosas claramente.

–No creo que vinieras siguiendo a Motochika... ¿Necesitas algo de mí?

–Oyakata-sama me envía con algunas preguntas.

El hombre asintió y se volvió a sentar donde había estado, invitando a Sasuke para que se le uniera. Era hora de empezar a trabajar.

La mañana siguiente a la reprimenda de Shimazu, Sasuke trotaba como siempre en los alrededores de las cabañas, tratando de despejar su cabeza de aquellas complicaciones románticas que tanto tiempo le quitaban de su precioso labor. El amanecer estaba helado y las mejillas rosadas del espía daban cuenta de que aún no lograba entrar en calor.

Sus pies ligeros no alertaban a nadie que pudiera estar en los alrededores y pronto se encontró a su contraparte sufriendo las mismas cavilaciones. Motochika se había rendido de su entrenamiento matutino luego de varios minutos y ahora sólo jugaba con el pasto mientras suspiraba sentado conta un árbol.

El espía se detuvo de súbito, respirando con la boca abierta y exhalando blanco vapor.

–Motochika –llamó, sonriendo alegremente a pesar de estar agitado y con un sudor frío.

El de cabello cano volteó sorprendido, pues no esperaba ver a nadie tan temprano, pero pronto le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Hey...

Apretando los labios, mirando levemente hacia otro lado, Sarutobi se le acercó.

–¿Cómo... estás? –preguntó, algo incómodo, pero tratando de sonar normal.

–Cansado... –respondió Chousokabe, poniéndose de pie para recibirlo. La plática con Shimazu lo había puesto a pensar pero no cambiaba el hecho de que Sasuke realmente le atraía, por lo que lo abrazó suavemente por la cintura.

Sasuke sintió un frío que le recorría el estómago y puso sus manos entre ellos, empujándolo hacia atrás con delicadeza.

–Motochika, yo... Creo que... tenemos que hablar.

–Esas palabras siempre son temibles... –trató de bromear el otro, dándose de una idea de lo que pasaba.

–Desde el principio sabíamos que esto iba a ser difícil y yo... –empezó Sasuke, mirando hacia otro lado. Jamás tenía miedo de nada, pero aquella situación lo ponía muy nervioso y le dolía, le dolía terriblemente lo que estaba por decir–. Yo creo... que deberíamos dejar esto ya... Es decir... Hay cosas importantes que atender...

Motochika sintió que algo muy pesado bajaba por su garganta y sonrió tristemente, el también lo había pensado, Sasuke tenía razón y odiaba admitir que las palabras de Shimazu eran ciertas.

–Entiendo...

–Yo... –balbuceó el espía, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas–. Tengo que ocuparme del danna ahora...

–Lo sé... Estamos en medio de una batalla, no hay tiempo para esto... –dolía, por supuesto, pero no se arrepentía, había sido esplendido...–. Yo también debería concentrarme.

La mano delgada de Sasuke lo agarró por el antebrazo.

–Motochika, esto no quiere decir que yo... ya no sienta nada por ti...

–Lo sé... Sé que lo que pasamos fue real... –el Demonio sonrió ampliamente y atrapó al espía para

besarlo una última vez–. Gracias por todo.

Sarutobi se quedó muy quieto, temblando, sintiendo cómo ese beso transportaba algo muy cálido por todo su ser.

Cuando los brazos fuertes de Chousokabe lo dejaron ir, se volvió, dándole la espalda, y comenzó a trotar para alejarse. Sus ojos, vidriosos por las lágrimas que estaba tratando de contener, ardían terriblemente.

La respiración de Motochika se tornó entrecortada mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol. Se quedó solo, en silencio, por un largo tiempo; no supo cuánto, hasta que su estómago empezó a doler por hambre. Sonrió, dedicándole un último recuerdo a los cálidos ojos de Sasuke y fue en busca del desayuno.


	32. Episodio 32

La oscuridad de aquel despacho no alcanzaba a opacar el brillo rojizo de aquel sirviente mudo, que se hacía presente como una aparición bajo las lejanas luces de la ciudad. Su señor se hallaba de pie junto al amplio ventanal, observando los edificios con una ligera sonrisa.

El pelirrojo le entregó un papel doblado varias veces. Matsunaga desenvolvió el papel lentamente y leyó las claras palabras con el fuego de su encendedor, para despues quemar el papel hasta que se consumiese en su totalidad.

–Pronto comenzará –dijo en voz baja, mientras Fuuma sólo lo miraba en silencio.

Lejos de allí, en la oscura noche, la mansión donde los Toyotomi solían reunirse parecía más mística que nunca. Las luces del parque, encendidas a media luz, una delgada niebla entre los árboles, los rostros macilentos de los sirvientes; nada de eso asustaba a Hideyoshi, empero, quien conducía a su fiel Hanbei a la antigua casona.

Ishida y Ootani les esperaban en el salón de la casa, sentados junto a una hermosa mesita laqueada donde habían dispuesto un elegante juego de té en negro y rojo. Había supuesto un

gran esfuerzo para el enfermo abandonar el lecho, pero la convicción de que los planes de Hanbei-sama estaban a punto de concretarse le daba una fuerza inusual.

Ishida se puso de pie cuando anunciaron la llegada de los otros dos y se inclinó ampliamente como saludo.

–Bienvenidos, Hideyoshi-sama, Hanbei-sama...

Ootani iba a levantarse pero Hanbei voló a su lado y lo sujetó por el hombro para impedírselo, mientras se arrodillaba junto a él.

–No hay necesidad, Gyobu.

–Hanbei-sama... –balbuceó el enfermo.

Hideyoshi se había sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, acariciando la cabeza plateada de Mitsunari.

–Los dos han hecho un trabajo brillante. No podríamos haberlo logrado sin ustedes –dijo, muy solemne, pero también con una chispa de sinceridad en su voz grave.

Mitsunari se quedó al lado de su mentor, mirándolo fascinado, sin perderse ni uno de sus movimientos.

–Tenemos una novedad muy importante que compartir con ustedes –anunció el de ojos rojos, pasando la vista por todos los presentes–. Al ser ustedes quienes más duro han trabajado, decidimos que merecían saberla antes que nadie más.

Yoshitsugu lo miró intensamente. Incluso si su cuerpo era inútil, su cerebro trabajaba mucho más rápido que el de cualquiera de ellos. Cualquiera que fuera la noticia, le haría ver todas sus probabilidades, buenas y malas.

Hanbei sonrió, intrigante, y se aclaró la garganta.

–Hemos dado con el escondite de las familias... O lo que queda de ellas.

El adolescente concentró inmediatamente su atención en Takenaka, no pudiendo evitar preguntarse inconscientemente sobre Tokugawa. Hacía tiempo lo habían dado por desaparecido.

–¿Siguen juntos? –preguntó el enfermo. Una afirmación podía ser peligrosa.

–Más unidos que nunca –intervino Hideyoshi–. Incluso Shimazu Yoshihiro ha dejado la ciudad para encontrarse con ellos.

–¿Quién más está al tanto de esto? –inquirió Gyobu, respirando fuerte.

–Sólo nosotros y Matsunaga –replicó Hanbei, con afectada tranquilidad–. Su sirviente fue quien halló la pista para nosotros, sería lógico que lo pusiese al tanto también.

El hombre vendado unió sus manos bajo su mentón, pensativo. Por desgracia, no podía compartir el optimismo del de cabellera plateada y definitivamente no confiaba en el apoyo incondicional de Hisahide.

–¿Ya tienen en mente algún plan?

–¿E Ieyasu? –preguntó Mitsunari, pero nadie lo oyó.

–Dejaremos que crean que aún ignoramos su posición –dijo Hideyoshi–. Probablemente suponen que no esperaremos demasiado y actuarán en consecuencia, así que no creo que tarden más de un mes en ponerse en marcha.

–Aun si estuviesen seis meses en ese bosque, no lograrían empatar nuestros recursos –dijo a su vez Hanbei.

–Mouri aún no sabe nada de esto –añadió el gigantesco líder, mirando fijo a Ootani–. No hay necesidad de que se lo comuniques.

–Como lo desee, Hideyoshi-sama... –murmuró Ootani, un poco decepcionado por la arrogancia mostrada, la piedra en el camino de todos los grandes.

–Ieyasu... –volvió a decir Mitsunari, aprovechando un hueco en la conversación.

Hideyoshi giró su enorme cuerpo para mirar al adolescente y habló con una voz tranquila pero firme:

–¿Te preocupa que esté con ellos?

–Me preocupa si decide interferir con usted.

–Eso no va a pasar –lo interrumpió Hanbei–. Y te diré por qué... Porque si se le ocurre inmiscuirse en esto, tú lo vas a detener –y señaló al muchacho decididamente.

Mitsunari había pedido el perdón para su amigo pero no era tonto, sabía que la benevolencia de sus guardianes no era infinita.

–Así será... –aseguró el muchacho, aunque su pecho albergara dudas al respecto.

–Entre ellos no hay nadie que pueda igualarte excepto él –prosiguió Takenaka, con un tono muy digno–. Probablemente buscarán utilizarlo como su última opción.

–Sólo si aceptan un digno enfrentamiento –murmuró el enfermo, un poco preocupado por el chico–. Mitsunari es veloz... Pero no más que un disparo.

–Tú conoces más a Ieyasu –dijo Hideyoshi a su joven subordinado–. ¿Qué crees que haría?

–El pelearía conmigo limpiamente... Al menos eso habría sido antes, despues de aquel día... –vaciló Ishida, clavando sus ojos en la taza de té–. No conozco a las familias, pero si debo enfrentarme a él lo haré. No importa si termino con un disparo por la espalda de parte de algún otro.

Gyobu lo miró, con nerviosismo en sus ojos oscuros.

–Sería ideal que no llegasen a herirte –comentó Hanbei, aunque no parecía importarle mucho en verdad. Quizás confiaba demasiado en una aplastante victoria–. En todo caso, si se da algo así no creo que sea a la vista del "público".

–Esto es lo que haremos –dijo Hideyoshi con voz imperiosa–. Esperaremos a que lancen su ataque, nos prepararemos de aquí a un mes a que eso pase. Y si no lo hacen iremos nosotros a buscarlos.

–¿Cómo piensan proceder? –inquirió el muchacho, sentándose más derecho.

–Esperaba que Gyobu nos ofreciera algunas ideas –respondió el de ojos violetas–. Calculamos una fuerza no mayor a quinientos hombres. Probablemente intenten desarmarnos a nosotros primero para dejar en caos nuestra organización.

–Si Matsunaga se une a la batalla, Fuuma Kotarou podría ganar ese paso... Acabar con los líderes y dejarlos en caos... Ir un paso adelante, no deberíamos darles ningún margen...

–¿Podrá solo contra los espías de Takeda y Uesugi?

–Confio que es más hábil... La pregunta es, ¿aceptará él arriesgarse? –Yoshitsugu parpadeó pesadamente–. De no ser así, debemos dejar señuelos... Lamento decirlo, pero las fuerzas de Hideyoshi-sama se componen principalmente de oficiales... ¿Podrán contra aquellos asesinos? ¿Están listos para ello?

–Oficiales que Hideyoshi entrenó y supervisó personalmente durante varios años –apuntó Hanbei, receloso–. Todos darían la vida por la causa. Sin duda están más calificados que un puñado de matones con armas.

–Solo quería asegurarme...

Las miradas de aquellos dos se encontraron con un dejo de ira. Takenaka frunció levemente el ceño, como si estuviese poniendo a su estratega a prueba.

–Sería tonto de nuestra parte no tomar en cuenta su poder, le recuerdo que movieron el bajo mundo por muchos años...

Para Hanbei, sus palabras eran un insulto, ¡cuestionarlo frente a Hideyoshi!

–Gyobu expone un buen punto –admitió Toyotomi, pensativo–. No podemos subestimarlos sólo porque les dimos un buen golpe inicial que los sorprendió.

–La decadente salud de Takeda y el cambio de poder de los Date nos dio una gran ventaja, no contaremos con ella otra vez.

–Si, sumado a eso, desarmamos a los Uesugi, sólo quedarían... –murmuró Hanbei, dejando en suspenso su frase.

–Mouri no nos traicionará... Sabe lo que es mejor para él y también saca algo de esto.

–Gyobu –dijo Hanbei fríamente–. ¿Olvidas que los Mouri también son parte de la corrupción?

–¿Recurrir a un grupo corrupto no nos hace parte del problema? –cuestionó tranquilamente Ootani. Si bien la pérdida de Mouri no suponía un problema, le incomodaba la actitud triunfal de Takenaka sin sopesar las consecuencias.

El hombre pálido enrojeció ligeramente.

–¿Es que acaso olvidas tus propios aportes? ¡Si fuiste tú el que sugirió que utilizáramos su capacidad de traición!

Mitsunari vio con angustia cómo sus benefactores se atacaban y sintió la desesperada necesidad de desviar la atención hacia sí mismo.

–Yo me encargaré de cualquier traidor que ose ofender a Hideyoshi-sama, o a Hanbei-sama, o a Gyobu.

Ootani sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, muy diferente a lo causado por su enfermedad. El chico se hundía cada vez más en aquello.

–Yo estaré bien, Mitsunari... Que no te distraiga mi estado en el campo, o fallarás.

–Naturalmente, te quedarás –interrumpió Hideyoshi, mirando al hombre vendado–. No puedes salir a deambular en ese estado...

No lo dijo, pero un leve tono de preocupación podía percibirse en su voz profunda.

Eso molestó aun más al tan llamado brazo derecho de Toyotomi, pero los deseos de su señor eran órdenes, sin importar cuánto lo irritaran... Despues de todo, aquello era por él mismo.

–Mitsunari, ve a buscarnos más té –ordenó fríamente el de ojos púrpura. El muchacho obedeció, dejando el cuarto–. Creo que los dos estarán de acuerdo en que no podemos dejar con vida a nadie de los que han participado en esto –murmuró, mirando primero a Hideyoshi y luego a Yoshitsugu–. Ambos accedieron a ayudarme y se comprometieron a aceptar mis términos, y no quiero que Mouri ni que Tokugawa sobrevivan como una muestra de blandura.

–Si no queda otra opción... –contestó tranquilamente el único opositor–. Pero pienso que Mouri aún nos puede ser de utilidad, y Tokugawa... –los ojos oscuros de Ootani siguieron

el camino por donde se había ido Ishida–. Al final, yo seguiré sus deseos, sean cuales sean...

–Hanbei, se lo prometiste a Mitsunari.

El rostro del líder no mostraba ningún rastro de duda. Tras mucho meditarlo, Hanbei asintió con pesar.

–El destino de Tokugawa Ieyasu quedará en manos de Mitsunari, si terminan enfrentándose... –aunque en su mente planeaba deshacerse de él, no importaba si él mismo debía darle el tiro de gracia.

–El muchacho, a pesar de todo, no fue partícipe de lo que ocurrió –señaló Toyotomi.

–Como tampoco Mouri Motonari –añadió Gyobu, más para sí mismo, pero Hanbei lo escuchó.

–No quiero escuchar más del asunto –ordenó duramente el de ojos violetas.

Ootani no dijo más, sólo le dedicó una mirada al líder de todo aquello y, al no encontrar respuestas en los ojos de Hideyoshi, regresó su atención al té.

–Entonces así será, nos prepararemos y de no llegar el ataque, iremos por ellos... Ahora, si me disculpan, necesito descansar.

–Por supuesto –masculló Hanbei. Esperaron a que Mitsunari regresara y luego se retiraron los dos.

La noche pasó rauda y, a la mañana siguiente, el cansado Takeda llamaba a los líderes a su cabaña.

–Oyakata-sama quiere hablar con usted –dijo Sasuke a Masamune, respirando agitado por haber corrido hasta allí.

El Dragón Tuerto observó por un segundo a Sarutobi, donde pareció analizarlo de arriba abajo, y asintió.

–Ahora voy...

Pronto, el conocido círculo rodeaba al Tigre: Masamune, Kojuurou, Yukimura, Sasuke, Kenshin, Kasuga y Yoshihiro.

–¿Qué necesitas, Tigre? –preguntó Shimazu, sintiendo un aguijonazo de pena al ver así a su antiguo colega.

–Quiero saber que todos estamos listos –dijo Takeda, incorporándose con la amorosa ayuda de Kasuga–. Me inquieta que todo esté tan tranquilo, tan propicio a un movimiento de nuestra parte.

El más viejo del grupo se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, pensativo, por un momento.

–Nos estan esperando... –rió quedamente–. Caminaremos directamente a la boca del lobo...

–¿Cree que ellos... –empezó Yukimura, temeroso.

–¿Que conozcan nuestra posición? –intervino Sasuke–. Es posible, pero no lo creo probable. Nos hemos cuidado muy bien de ocultarnos.

–Yo los encontré, Maeda los encontró... Nuestra ubicación es un secreto a voces, chiquillo... –regañó Yoshihiro, aunque de un modo amable–. Pero por ahora no se atreverán a atacarnos, no conocen el terreno y tenemos la ventaja aquí...

Kasuga abrió la boca, dejando ir una respiración ahogada.

–¡Fuuma Kotarou!

Takeda fue el que asintió esta vez.

–Kasuga, tú y Sasuke deberán empezar a montar guardias día y noche... Una cosa es que sepan nuestra ubicación, pero si el muchacho sigue por aquí puede quitarnos cualquier pequeña ventaja que tengamos, entre ellas el factor del tiempo y la sorpresa...

–¿Fuuma? –preguntó Date–. ¿No debería ser suficiente con los vigías que tenemos?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se metió en la plática.

–Si Matsunaga está donde está ahora, es mayormente por el trabajo de Fuuma... ¿Ha escuchado la expresión "buscar una aguja en un pajar"? –quiso bromear el espía, aunque era más una burla a su propia incompetencia.

–Fuuma Kotarou es el mejor espía que tiene esta ciudad y su lealtad está con Matsunaga desde hace años –explicó Kojuurou a su señor y, de pasada, a Yukimura–. Es un asesino implacable y no se le conoce rival.

–Bueno, a excepción de Kasuga y Sasuke –comentó Takeda.

–Solo hay una limitante... Fuuma no conoce la compasión, pareciera que fue Matsunaga mismo quien lo crió... –aseguró Yoshihiro.

El de los tatuajes quería hablar, pero se habría delatado así que se mordió los labios. Kasuga lo vio, pero miró hacia un costado para disimular.

–Lo que interesa ahora –dijo de pronto Kenshin, que había estado muy callado y pensativo–, es planear cómo vamos a proceder. Estimo que sólo tenemos unas pocas semanas para actuar. ¿Qué es lo que creen que deberíamos hacer?

–Apostar el todo por el todo... –murmuró Shimazu–. Si bien no están en ventaja para atacarnos aquí, no esperarán por siempre...

–Y en ese caso... –empezó Kojuurou, pero Masamune lo interrumpió:

–El chico tiene que pelear.

–Si se presta el escenario para una pelea uno a uno... Takechiyo deberá hacerlo o caer... El chico es una pieza importante, tanto en fuerza como imagen... La ciudad también necesita esperanza luego de estas masacres.

–¡¿Quiere mandar solo a Ieyasu-dono contra esa gente?! –exclamó Yukimura.

–¿Solo...? No... Todos tendremos una labor, pero es importante que Takechiyo se enfrente a la fracción más fuerte... –suspiró el viejo bartender, a él más que a nadie le afectaba mandar al muchachito a la pelea–. No se trata sólo de ganar una batalla... Hay muchas cosas en juego.

–Lo más importante es que Toyotomi y Takenaka caigan. No importa si eso significa apresarlos o matarlos –dijo Kojuurou.

–Su ejército no se detendrá si siguen con vida –lo interurmpió Uesugi–. No nos queda otra alternativa, si queremos sobrevivir y reconstruir la ciudad, que encargarnos de esas dos personas.

–Los hombres tienen buen espíritu, mucha espera sólo juntará duda en sus corazones –afirmó el viejo.

–Bien... Entonces, el detener a Fuuma Kotarou será nuestra primera prioridad. Sarutobi, Kasuga, necesitamos que se compromentan ciento por ciento en ello –dijo Kenshin a los dos espías–. Las vidas de todos están en sus manos.

La rubia miró de reojo a su compañero, quien pareció asentir con cierto pesar determinado.

–Pondremos nuestra vida en ello –aseguró Kasuga.

Uesugi hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

–Bien conducidos, nuestros hombres podrán con lo que sea... Por lo que deberemos enfocarnos especialmente en Toyotomi Hideyoshi y Takenaka Hanbei.

–Un momento –interrumpió Katakura suavemente–. ¿Qué hay de Mouri Motonari?

–Mouri es una serpiente escurridiza... No creo que se atreva a tener un enfrentamiento directo –analizó Shimazu, ya que era el que mejor lo "conocía", por Motochika–. Pero es un ser vengativo, no me separaría mucho de tu señor si fuera tú, Katakura.

Date entrecerró su único ojo.

–No le temo. Dejen que yo me encargue de él.

–Entonces ya está decidido... –anunció Shimazu, volviendo su atención al anfitrión–. Takeda... ¿Ya has decidido a dónde partirás? Más tarde me gustaría pedirte un favor al respecto...

–Shingen y yo no podremos asistir –murmuró Kenshin. Yukimura palideció ante tal comentario.

–Oyakata-sama... acaso...

–No creo poder resistir toda esa acción –aceptó el Tigre, con una sonrisa entristecida–. Pero tampoco quiero abandonar a mis leales hombres...

–¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Shimazu? –inquirió el líder de Echigo.

El anciano se levantó tranquilamente de donde estaba y se arrodilló en el suelo, para sorpresa de los demás, inclinándose hasta que su frente tocó el suelo.

–No dejaré a mi estúpido pupilo pelear solo, pero... te pido con todo mi corazón que cuides de Musashi... Si esta dentro de tus posibilidades, Tigre.

El hombre calvo sonrió nuevamente, mirando hacia una de las ventanas del frente.

–Tendrás que convencerlo tú mismo.

Allí afuera, tras el cristal, el muchachito de la bandana miraba curiosamente hacia adentro.

–Ese chiquillo... –rió el viejo tiernamente. Le daba miedo dejarlo solo, pero igual lucharía por su hogar y seguridad.

Takeda le hizo una seña a Musashi para que entrara. Éste obedeció con un cierto ademán tímido al hallarse frente tanta gente importante y se arrodilló al lado del viejo Shimazu.

–Estábamos por discutir tu situación, Musashi –dijo el Tigre gentilmente.

–Yo ire a donde mi abuelo y Motochika vayan –aseguró el adolescente, sin duda en su voz.

–¡No puedes! –bramó Shimazu.

–¡Sí puedo! –exclamó el muchacho.

–A decir verdad, sí podría sernos de utilidad –comentó Takeda–. Pero sólo si juras y perjuras que no dejarás que nadie te haga daño. ¿Puedes jurarlo, Miyamoto Musashi?

El viejo dueño del bar miró severamente al antiguo Tigre y después regresó su atención al muchacho.

–Sólo Takechiyo ha sido capaz de ganarme, entre todos los presentes en este campamento... –dijo sin problemas el nieto, para luego echarle una mirada fría a Masamune–. Y debo cuidar al tonto de Motochika... Yo juro que, no importa cómo, iré con ustedes.

–Tendrás que vértelas con Shimazu si no cumples –amenazó graciosamente Takeda–. Bien... Por ahora, estamos claros entonces... Regresen a descansar. Gracias por su tiempo.

Los presentes se despidieron cortésmente de Takeda y, antes de separarse, Musashi le hio una seña amenazadora al Dragón, informándole que lo estaría "observando".

Cuando se supieron solos, Takeda y Uesugi se miraron largamente por unos instantes.

–Iré a pelear si tú así lo decides, Shingen –susurró el de cabellos negros, cerrando los ojos pues las lágrimas se cristalizaban en ellos–. No quiero abandonarlos, pero tampoco a ti...

–Ve con ellos... –pidió el enfermo, tomando las manos de su compañero suavemente–. Necesitan la ayuda de tu experiencia, yo puedo esperar.

–Le diré a Kasuga que se quede contigo...

El viejo Tigre se negó con una expresión dulce.

–No puedes hacer que Sasuke se enfrente solo a Fuuma Kotarou... –Shinguen lo atrajo hacia sí para acariciar el rostro de su querido amigo y amante–. Confía en mí, esperaré por ti.

Kenshin asintió en silencio, con una expresión de tristeza.

–Y ya no tendremos que esperar nunca más... –susurró, sujetando esa mano grande en su rostro.

–Lo prometo...


	33. Episodio 33

Una semana había pasado desde la decisión de los líderes. Shimazu seguía entrenando a los "soldados" de las familias duramente, pues sabía que necesitarían descansar un poco para recuperar fuerzas para el gran día y no podía perder ni un segundo.

Musashi, que se encargaba de Ieyasu, había llegado a la conclusión de que no había nada más que pudiera enseñarle al muchacho de su misma edad. Ieyasu tenía una técnica impecable y las tácticas sucias del nieto de Shimazu sólo habían logrado que la volviera aun más elegante, puesto que ahora sabía lidiar con estilos de pelea que no respetaran los códigos como el suyo propio.

Kasuga y Sasuke se habían dividido el día para patrullar: la rubia lo hacía durante el día sin un minuto de descanso, manteniendo sus ojos sobre toda el área, y Sarutobi cubría la otra parte parte pues su especialidad era en la noche. Por el contrario, los líderes pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados, aprendiendo, meditando.

Una vez, sólo una vez, Yukimura vio por pura casualidad a Uesugi-dono en uno de los claros del bosque. El hombre, pequeño y delgado, llevaba una larga espada colgada de la cintura, y desenvainaba y envainaba tan rápido que era casi imposible seguir la trayectoria de la hoja.

Con un corte invisible, varias ramas de un arbusto cercano se desprendieron de la estructura del vegetal, cayendo al suelo cubiertas por una delgada escarcha.

El joven Tigre estaba impactado, no estaba acostumbrado al uso de armas de ningún tipo, pero eso le parecio descomunal. Ahora entendía por qué Oyakata-sama siempre admiró al delgado hombre.

Como percibiendo su presencia, Kenshin giró levemente su rostro blanco y le dedicó una sonrisa dulcísima.

El muchacho se sonrojó un poco, al sentirse como si lo hubiera estado espiando, y lo saludó con una pequeña reverencia antes de regresar a su propio camino.

La noche anterior al "gran día", mientras todos comían y se relajaban para prepararse para lo que vendría, Masamune dejó súbitamente su mesa sin terminar la comida y buscó a alguien con la mirada.

Chousokabe masticaba sin muchas ganas en un extremo de la habitación, perdido en sus propias cavilaciones. Podía decir que estaba listo pero, si tuviese que ser honesto, estaba muy nervioso. Por algún motivo, levantó la mirada del plato y se encontró con el único ojo de su "señor" mirándolo fijamente.

–¿Tienes un momento? –preguntó Masamune, muy serio.

El joven de cabello claro asintió con la cabeza, un poco confundido, y dejó su plato a medio comer para seguirlo fuera del recinto.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, mientras caminaban en la oscuridad.

–Quisiera hablar contigo.

–Uh... Claro –dijo el Demonio, para luego detenerse en un pequeño claro. Sacó un cigarrillo y le ofreció otro al Dragón.

Date negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose muy inquieto y nervioso.

–Escucha... Todo lo que pasó... –cerró el ojo un momento, tragando muy duro–. Lamento que las cosas hayan sido de ese modo.

–No te preocupes, ambos fuimos impulsivos, y bueno... Tengo mala suerte en general –rió Motochika, tratando de restarle importancia y tratar de tranquilizar a su compañero.

–Tú eres mi amigo –murmuró Masamune–. No quiero perder eso.

Chousokabe lo miró largamente antes de sonreír y levantó el puño en señal de apoyo.

–Entonces olvidemos eso... Somos amigos, yo también quiero mantener eso, no te voy a dejar solo.

El Dragón asintió despacio, sin mirarlo.

–Probablemente mañana debamos... –empezó, sin atreverse a terminar su frase, pero sabía que Motochika entendía a qué se refería.

–Voy a cuidar tu espalda todo el tiempo... No como el líder de los Date, sino como mi amigo –Masamune pudo sentir la fuerte mano de Chousokabe sobre su hombro–. No está de sobra otro ojo derecho, ¿uh?

–Supongo que no... –murmuró el castaño.

Se hizo un silencio pesado que duró varios minutos.

–Cuando todo esto termine... –empezó el asesino, para cortar el silencio–. Deberíamos ir por helado a ese lugar cerca de la vieja escuela, ¿recuerdas, Bon~ten~ma~ru?

–¿Aún existe...? –trató de reír Masamune, sintiéndose más desesperanzado que nunca.

–Murió la dueña hace unos años, pero su nieta corre el lugar ahora... Sigue siendo delicioso.

–De acuerdo.

Tras unos instantes sin decir nada, Date al fin se atrevió a sacar lo que tan nervioso lo tenía.

–Sabes que... tendrás que verlo, ¿no?

–Lo sé... –repondió el otro, casi en un murmullo.

–¿Qué piensas hacer...?

–¿Quieres que lo mate?

Masamune inspiró profundamente.

–Si fuera por mí, lo mataría yo mismo. Pero no es mi pleito...

–No dejaré que se meta con los Date otra vez... Mi lealtad está contigo. Si llega el momento, lo haré.

El castaño no lo miró. Imaginaba que Motochika sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero había algo en su interior que lo incomodaba, como si sospechara que no cumpliría del todo con sus amenazas.

Le asustaba conocer a su amigo, saber que algo en el líder de Aki lo tenía aún atrapado, y más aún el no saber qué haría una vez que estuvieran frente a frente.

–No me decepciones –fue lo último que dijo, en un tono serio y autoritario.

–No lo haré... –algo en esas palabras hirió a Motochika, pero se lo tragó.

Masamune se frotó los brazos, enfilando hacia las cañanas.

–Vamos... Hay que dormir.

El Demonio lo siguió en silencio y, antes de separarse, acarició el cabello de su amigo.

–Todo ira bien, Bon... –sonrió cariñosamente y se fue.

El líder sólo se quedó mirando cómo su guardaespaldas se alejaba. Tras unos segundos, se metió a su cabaña, temblando de frío.

Ese lunes por la mañana se parecía a cualquier otro; exceptuando que el comercio y la circulación de peatones era mucho menor que lo normal, la ciudad parecía tranquila aunque alerta, como si algo latiese bajo el pavimento de las calles, bajo las baldosas amplias de las aceras. Era como si aquellos barrios silenciosos estuviesen aguantando la respiración, a pesar del frío reinante.

En la casona de Ootani, a pesar de que el sol brillaba en lo alto de esa jornada helada, la sensación de la densa neblina no se iba; y aunque no estaba oscuro, era como si miles de seres intangibles danzaran alrededor de la antigua construcción. En la oscuridad de su cuarto, el hombre vendado jugueteaba un poco más con sus esferas, guardado por su fiel Mitsunari y observado bien de cerca por Mouri, que estaba prolijamente arrodillado sobre un mullido almohadón rojizo.

Yoshitsugu detuvo de golpe su rítmico mover en las esferas y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana, sin cambiar en nada su expresión.

–Es hora...

Como si su voz hubiese sido un aviso, de entre las sombras de la habitación salió un muchacho pelirrojo, difícil adivinar su edad. Mitsunari desenvainó un arma cercana pero el otro lo atravesó como si fuera aire. Se inclinó silenciosamente ante el enfermo y le dejó un sobre antes de retirarse de la misma manera en que había venido.

Motonari respiraba agitado.

–Fuuma Kotarou... –susurró, mirando hacia la ventana oscurecida.

Con tranquilidad, Ootani revisó el contenido y lo leyó en voz alta. Era un simple aviso de Matsunaga, informando que era hora de ponerse en movimiento. El juego había empezado.

–¿A esta hora? ¿En pleno mediodía? –inquirió Mouri, más y más ansioso al ver que Ootani no le contestaba.

–¿Deberíamos pedirles que regresen más tarde? –para ser una broma, la voz del enfermo era muy seria.

–Las familias son yakuza, Ootani, mafiosos –replicó el de ojos pardos, frunciendo el ceño–. No se van a arriesgar a atacar a la luz del día donde pueden tener bajas significativas. Y considerando que son muchos menos que... –iba a decir "nosotros", pero se detuvo.

–Entonces ignoremos el aviso del joven Kotarou... –a Ootani le resultaba cansador el lidiar con Motonari, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse al líder de Aki–. Mitsunari, trae un poco de té.

El invitado se irguió, con actitud digna.

–Es lo que yo haría.

Ishida no pudo evitar pensar "Por eso estas aquí", pero no dijo nada, él no tenía voz ni voto en esa reunión ni en ninguna.

–Pero bueno –añadió el líder de Aki, poniéndose de pie–. Las órdenes de Toyotomi no se discuten. Iré a prepararme.

Mitsunari lo vio marcharse y regresó a la habitación a servirle a Yoshitsugu, mas éste lo detuvo suavemente.

–¿Sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

El muchacho aflojó sus músculos en tensión, mirando fijamente al hombre.

–Proteger a Hideyoshi-sama y a Hanbei-sama... –arriesgó, dubitativo.

Esas palabras dolieron muy dentro del hombre. Él, más que el mismo Mitsunari, deseaba que el muchacho saliera bien librado y el que tuviese que estar junto a aquellos dos, en especial Hanbei, le causaba inquietud.

–Entonces, ve...

–¿Vas a venir también? –preguntó el muchacho en voz baja. El tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esa casa había sido muy fructífero para su aprendizaje y había llegado a confiar ciegamente en Ootani.

–Sólo sería un estorbo –admitió el otro, con pesar en su rasposa voz–. Estaré bien aquí.

Ishida asintió en silencio y luego añadió:

–¿Mouri va a morir también?

–Lo hará... Pero ésa no es tu tarea, el pasado viene por él.

El muchacho volvió a asentir y se puso de pie, buscando su cuarto para recoger sus cosas.

Todos los oficiales de Toyotomi estuvieron alerta desde el momento en que, secretamente, se les hizo saber que las familias podían estar en camino. Incluso el mismo Toyotomi aguardaba, paseando de un lado al otro en el amplio despacho de Matsunaga; pero conforme pasaban las horas y el ataque no se producía, Hanbei comenzaba a impacientarse.

–Tu muchacho se equivocó –acusó Hanbei, haciendo que la mirada fría de Hisahide se posará sobre él. Luego regresó su atención al té.

–¿Será...? –dijo el anfitrión, con un tono irritante para el de cabello claro, parecido a una burla.

A media tarde, cuando el sol empezaba a bajar, un súbito destello llegó desde el suelo, desde una de las calles aledañas, que no pasó desapercibido ni para Toyotomi ni para Matsunaga.

El ex jefe de policía frunció el ceño, viendo el movimiento errático de la secuencia después del destello.

–Kotarou... –mumuró, como si sus mentes estuvieran en perfecta sincronía el muchacho se había ido.

Para quien tenía la impresionante pero aterrorizante posibilidad de ver lo que sucedía en ese callejón, aquella secuencia era como de película. Dos figuras menudas, una más alta que la otra, se revolvían alrededor de un largo remolino rojizo. Se oía mucho chocar de metal y había chispas doradas volando por todas partes.

Kotarou no tenía miramiento alguno por su antiguo amigo, y más de una vez Kasuga debió lanzar sus kunai para sacar de su sopor a Sasuke, que a duras penas lograba esquivar las espadas cortas del pelirrojo.

–¡Despierta ya, Sasuke! –exclamó ella, tras rodar por el suelo debido a una fuerte patada que Fuuma arrojó contra su estómago–. ¡Te va a matar!

Era verdad que el muchacho no conocía la compasión, pero si por su mente pasaba alguna memoria del espía, tenía bien definida cual era su labor... y ésta estaba atada a Matsunaga.

Toyotomi se acercó al ex jefe de policía, sin dejar de mirar por el cristal.

–Llame a Honganji. Dígale que se prepare.

Mateniendo los ojos sobre la batalla, Hisahide hizo la llamada desde su celular.

–Están utilizando a tu espía como señuelo –murmuró el hombre de ojos rojos, alejándose de la ventana.

Los ojos claros de Hisahide se entrecerrarón y asintió, no pudo más que admirar la organización de los otros. Apenas el primer paso y ya estaban llenando sus expectativas.

–Hanbei –llamó Hideyoshi.

El manojo de nervios se giró hacia su amante.

–¿Sí, Hideyoshi-sama?

–Vamos –ordenó el enorme líder, caminando hacia el elevador.

Takenaka lo siguió silenciosamente, dejando a solas al ex jefe de policia.

–¿Está bien que lo dejemos solo?

–Lo que haga de ahora en adelante no nos interesa. Ya no pueden detenernos –murmuró Toyotomi, observando con calma los números del panel del ascensor.

Los delicados labios del otro se torcieron en una sonrisa. Su plan, su venganza tras tantos años, al final cobraba vida.

De pronto, un estruendo sacudió todo en los alrededores. Hideyoshi atrapó a Hanbei en un veloz abrazo cuando el ascensor se tambaleó. Cerciorándose de que su amante estaba a salvo, salió corriendo cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja, ganando la calle y divisando una negra columna de humo que provenía del centro de la ciudad, a pocas calles de donde se encontraban.

–¡No es posible! –bramó, casi con la certeza de que se trataba del pequeño edificio donde concentraban sus operaciones.

Subieron al auto rápidamente y avanzaron por las calles vacías, notando apenas que no había ni un civil en ellas, como si supieran lo que venía.

El espectáculo que aguardaba era sin duda demoledor. El edificio de tres plantas no había sido destruido por completo, pero la fachada se había venido abajo y decenas de oficiales yacían muertos, ahí a la vista.

Lo más desalentador había sido que nadie lo había visto venir, los sobrevivientes y "testigos" no habían notado nada raro antes de la explosión.

Los ojos rojos de Toyotomi brillaron con un destello de ira y sacó su celular.

–Honganji, ¡a la calle! ¡Con todo lo que tenga!

Tras finalizar la llamada, apretó el celular en su mano poderosa.

–Salgan, pusilánimes... –susurró, mirando en derredor.

Los oficiales, todos bien armados, llenaron las calles aledañas, buscaron sin separarse mucho, pero no encontraron nada.

Otra explosión detonó de repente, en el altísimo último piso del edificio bicolor donde habían estado hacía un instante.

–¡Matsunaga! –exclamó Hanbei, no realmente preocupado por el estado del hombre sino porque, sin él, Fuuma no tenía motivos para ayudarles.

No tomo en cuenta que Hisahide tenía sus propios planes; en el momento que ellos habían partido el hombre también había iniciado su jugada. Después de todo, el destino de toda esa guerra le parecía obsoleto, el camino era lo que le interesaba. Ya una vez se lo había dicho a Mouri, quería ver el caos.

Y fue casi por intervención divina, como lo hubiese llamado un hombre de creencias apenas mayores que las suyas, que el ex jefe de policía se encontrara cara a cara con los cinco hombres que planeaban revertir el destino de esa ciudad.

–Date, Uesugi, Sanada, Katakura, Chousokabe –dijo, observando uno por uno a los aludidos.

–Matsunaga... –susurró Kenshin, con su voz profunda.

Los seis hombres se detuvieron en medio de la avenida desierta. Cinco contra uno.

Era arrogante, estúpida, casi suicida la posición en la que se encontraba, pero la diminuta sonrisa complacida en su rostro no desaparecía. Pasó sus ojos miel por todos los presentes, aterrizando en los de Kojuurou.

–Oh... Una de las interesantes sorpresas que se salieron de mis cálculos... Siempre pensé que serías tú quien sucedería a Date Terumune, no su hijo.

Kojuurou dio un paso al frente, colocándose delante de Masamune casi por instinto.

–No está en mí el arrebatar el derecho que le corresponde a la familia de Terumune-sama.

–Yo sólo digo lo que mis ojos ven... –Hisahide caminó lentamente, dejando ir un suspiro complacido–. Esto es casi nostálgico.

Miró como los más jovenes se tensaban y sonrió ampliamente.

–Ahora, no me malinterpreten... No es mi plan detener su poderoso avance, sería tonto de mi parte –sus palabras apremiantes sonaban falsas y burlonas–. El ejército de Toyotomi los espera en el centro, Mouri esta atrincherado en su tierra e Ishida va camino a unirse a sus líderes.

Date y Sanada, cada uno a un lado de Uesugi, lo miraron de reojo. El hombre de ojos celestes se mantuvo calmo.

–Ya hay quien se ocupe de ellos –dijo, sin perder un ápice de su tranquilidad–. Ustedes sigan... Me ocuparé del señor ex jefe de policía.

–Oh, no tendría corazón para separar a los líderes antes de su batalla... Y no estoy interesado en enfrentarme a alguien que ha permanecido sentado por tanto tiempo, si me disculpas la ofensa, Uesugi... Me gustaría pedir por oponente a alguien más interesante, por supuesto, si Katakura está de acuerdo.

Los dos líderes más jóvenes comenzaban a inquietarse, pues la situación apremiaba y tenían literalmente los nervios de punta. Kojuurou dudó por un instante, pues no le hacía gracia alguna dejar solo a Masamune en un momento así, por lo que echó una mirada a Chousokabe.

Motochika respiró profundamente y miró con determinación al hombre de ojos verdes.

–Seré su ojo derecho mientras no estés.

–Matsunaga –llamó Kojuurou, con voz severa–. Yo soy tu único oponente ahora.

Tras el llamado, Hisahide asintió respetuosamente y se hizo a un lado para que los otros pasaran, antes de pararse frente al Ojo Derecho del Dragón.

–Desde que era detective esperé una oportunidad como ésta...

El de ojos verdes llevaba su arma en una cartuchera y, extrañamente, dos espadas colgaban de su costado derecho.

Matsunaga estaba aparentemente desarmado, a excepción de un extraño guante en su mano izquierda.

–No me decepciones... –fue lo último que dijo, antes de abalanzarse sobre el otro.

Kojuurou se vio sorprendido y cegado por una serie de pequeñas explosiones que se dieron entre ambos. Aturdido, apenas pudo evadir las filosas garras del guante de su contrincante, que amenazaban con aplastar su cuello.

Iba a tomar su arma, pero en un golpe de instinto había desenvainado una de sus espadas, cuya hoja se vio apresada por los garfios en la mano de Matsunaga.

–El Ojo Derecho... –se relamió éste, deslizando la mano enguantada por la hoja hasta hacer que sacara chispas brillantes. En un veloz movimiento, chasqueó los dedos y una pequeña pero poderosa explosión estalló en la misma cara de Katakura, que lo vio todo negro por un instante.

Escuchó y sintió la vibración de su otra espada saliendo de su funda y, valiéndose de sus sentidos, rodó un par de metros para zafarse de la estocada que Hisahide soltara al robar su arma.

–¡Matsunaga...! –exclamó, arrastrando aquel nombre maldito.

Desde varias cuadras más lejos, se percibían los gritos y las pisadas de la estampida. Guiados por Shimazu y Musashi, los hombres de las familias arrasaban contra los oficiales vestidos de rojo y negro. Habían concentrado a dos grandes grupos en el centro, mientras varios puñados de tiradores se escondían en los árboles de las aceras y dentro de las casas de los ciudadanos. No hubo ese día civil alguno que no fuera parte de las familias; los hombres ni siquiera habían tenido que amenazarlos. La gente de cada barrio era consciente de que el mal de las familias era el menor de todos los que podían caer sobre su ciudad y por eso apoyaron e incluso asistieron a aquellos que buscaron cobijo en las casas para emboscar a los soldados de Toyotomi.

El viejo Yoshihiro se ocupó, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, del imponente Honganji y lo separó del resto para que no pudiera dar ninguna orden a los policías y oficiales que comandaba.

Si no lo mató, fue porque el código de honor del viejo era antiguo y respetó sus viejos acuerdos a cambio de mantenerse al margen.

A su lado permanecía Tokugawa. Se notaban los nervios en su rostro, especialmente porque aún no le permitían nada y, si tuviera que ser honesto, tenía miedo... Tenía mucho miedo.

Los oficiales de Toyotomi salían uno tras otro, como hormigas, pero los poderosos yakuza barrían con cada oleada aunque les tocó perder a unos cuantos. Con todo, la superioridad de las familias se hacía sentir, pero Shimazu sabía que eso no bastaría para detener la venganza de Takenaka.

De pronto, una saeta dorada pasó volando cerca suyo, que reveló ser uno de los kunai de oro de Kasuga.

–¡Shimazu-dono! –exclamó la rubia, que se descolgaba de un balcón cercano, cargando con Sasuke bajo el brazo. Los dos estaban muy heridos.

–¿Está vivo? –preguntó el cantinero, haciendo que Ieyasu le ayudara a llevarlo para ver qué podían hacer por él.

La sala de la central derruida de Toyotomi había sobrevivido y gran parte del mobiliario estaba intacto. Kasuga recostó boca arriba a su compañero sobre un sillón sucio y le limpió la sangre del rostro.

–Eso creo... –murmuró, angustiada–. Fuuma desapareció luego de derribarlo... No sé a dónde fue.

–¿Y los demás? –preguntó Ieyasu, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

–No sabemos nada... No pudimos siquiera cerciorarnos de sus posiciones. Fuuma fue demasiado para nosotros...

Tras desvestir al chico y hacer una rapida evaluación, el viejo vendó a Sarutobi para detener los sangrados, pues no tenían más que un botiquin medio vacío.

–Estará bien, ningun corte afectó órganos o venas importantes... O el chico es muy afortunado o el hombre de Matsunaga no estaba interesado en matarlo.

Limpiándose la sangre de las manos, miró a quienes lo acompañaban.

–Los otros se las tendrán que arreglar solos, si puedes caminar ve en busca de algunos medicamentos para el chico, pero no te alejes demasiado... Y tú... –suspiró pesadamente, girándose hacia el adolescente–. Cuando Musashi se nos una aquí, será tu turno...

Ieyasu tragó muy duro y dijo que sí con la cabeza.

La noche ya había caído y Kenshin, seguido por Masamune, Motochika y Yukimura, avanzaba a paso firme por las calles desiertas.

–¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos...? –preguntó Yukimura.

–Creo que sé dónde encontrar a nuestros anfitriones –replicó Kenshin. Masamune no dijo nada; estaba muy nervioso.

El cuarteto se detuvo frente a una casa grande, de aspecto lúgubre.

–¿Qué es este lugar? –balbuceó Masamune.

Uesugi desenvainó su larga espada.

–El hogar de mi antiguo maestro.

Lejos de allí, en un amplio terreno baldío situado a pocas calles de donde Matsunaga se enfrentaba con Katakura, Mitsunari aguardaba en silencio, sosteniendo su espada con dedos sudorosos. Hideyoshi y Hanbei, detrás de él, se hallaban muy próximos, inmóviles.

–¿Por qué no vienen...? –murmuró el muchacho, más para sí, pero siendo oído por sus benefactores.

–Estaban tomando esta calle, ¿verdad? –comentó Hanbei–. Ya han pasado dos horas desde que comenzó el ataque.

Hideyoshi sopesó las tangentes y apretó la mirada.

–El camino a la mansión de Ootani esta por aquí...

–Gyobu... –susurró Mitsunari.

–Mitsunari –llamó Hanbei, con voz autoritaria–. Quédate detrás de nosotros.

Al chico le temblaron las manos con ansiedad, pero obedeció. El camino le pareció eterno y su corazón parecía haber dejado de latir cuando encontró muerta a la guardia del enfermo.

Hideyoshi se detuvo al inicio del camino empedrado del jardín, mirando a la oscurecida mansión.

–¡Salgan! –ordenó con voz férrea–. Si Ootani Yoshitsugu sufre aunque sea un rasguño, ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá a esta noche.

–¿Están en posición de exigir eso? –preguntó una voz joven, antes de dar la cara.

–Salgan –repitió Hanbei–. No lo pediremos amablemente otra vez.

El primero en mostrarse fue el famoso Dios de Echigo, posándose con pasos tranquilos y elegantes sobre los escalones, seguido por Yukimura, Chousokabe y Date.

–El Dios Guerrero... –murmuró Hanbei–. No creí poder verle a la cara, Uesugi.

–No soy de los que abandonan a su gente frente al caos.

–A su debido tiempo, tendrá lo que merece –dijo el de ojos violetas, iracundo–. ¿Dónde está Ootani?

–¿Por qué no entra a averiguarlo?

El fragil hombre arrugó el entrecejo observando a la facción frente a ellos. Iba a ordenar a su ejecutor que atacara pero la pistola empuñada por uno de los tuertos lo hizo reconsiderarlo. Debía jugar mejor sus cartas.

Contra todo pronóstico, decidió dar un paso adelante, pero un certero tiro del arma de Sanada pasó silbando junto a sus piernas y se incrustó en una de las lajas del suelo.

–Tomar rehenes... Así de sucio juegan ustedes –murmuró Hanbei, traspirando copiosamente dentro de su ajustado traje oscuro.

–Ustedes tomaron de rehén a toda la ciudad –replicó Yukimura, con un tono serio y firme que impresionó al Dragón.

–Pensé que la rata de Mouri estaría con ustedes... Pero supongo que ya no le servía... –exclamó Date, una vez compuesto, encontrando hilarante la critica a la injusticia de parte de Takenaka.

–Motonari-kun ya tendrá lo suyo –bufó Hanbei, sacando su arma.

–¡Hanbei-sama! –exclamó Mitsunari, poniéndose delante de sus señores–. No manche sus manos con la sangre de estas alimañas...

Desde adentro de la casa, el cuerpo débil de Ootani se arrastraba por el suelo, tratando de llegar a la puerta. Escuchaba las voces de aquellos a los que servía y las desagradables injurias de los invasores. No le habían hecho daño, pero habían intentado hacerle confesar los planes del grupo.

–Mi... Mitsu... nari... –su voz silbó entre sus dientes. El esfuerzo estaba acabando con él.

Uesugi miraba fijamente a Toyotomi y a Takenaka, pero sostenía su celular con la mano que escondía de la vista de los demás. Luego de unos segundos, el celular de Kasuga vibraba en su bolsillo.

"Envíen al muchacho."

La rubia pasó el mensaje al viejo Shimazu y éste tomó por los hombros a Ieyasu.

–Takechiyo... Es hora, llegado el momento no deberás titubear... ¿Entendido? –ante la mirada nerviosa del chico, el anciano lo abrazó cariñosamente por un momento–. Buena suerte.

–Vamos –le dijo Kasuga, ofreciéndole su mano–. Yo te guiaré.

Y en la mansión de Ootani, las manos temblorosas de Masamune intentaban sostener la espada con la que trataba de detener a Mitsunari. Pero ese niño parecía salido del infierno. Era tan veloz que no llegaba a verlo; y tenía tanta fuerza, difícil de adivinar en sus extremidades delgadas, que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo extra para sólo soportar el peso sobre su propia arma.

Al ver que el muchacho se abalanzaba sobre su jefe, Chousokabe le había arrojado a éste una hoja que había encontrado en su inspección de la casona. Sanada seguía a ambos contendientes con la mirada, tratando de buscar el mejor momento para dispararle a ese diablo de cabello blanco, pero Uesugi lo detuvo con un grácil movimiento de su mano.

–Él no es el objetivo.

–Esto... Esto es iaidou... –pensó el Dragón, ahogando un grito al sentir un corte en el hombro–. Es... demasiado veloz...

Los ojos marrones de Yukimura seguían toda la escena, estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer para ayudar.

–Masamune-dono... –se dijo, intentando controlar su respiración. De pronto, por el rabillo del ojo advirtió un movimiento... Una mano blanca que se alzaba, sosteniendo una pistola larga y delgada.

Takenaka respiraba agitado, con un hilo de sangre resbalando de sus labios. Miraba a los espadachines y calculaba fríamente, siguiendo todo con sus ojos purpúreos.

Sanada ahogó un gemido.

–¡Masamune-dono!

Un disparo silbó, cortando el aire.

El estratega de cabello blanco caía, primero sobre sus rodillas. Se desplomaba en el suelo, golpeaba con su hermoso rostro la grava oscura del jardín.

El más joven de los señores del bajo mundo respiraba agitado. Aunque mostraba una mirada determinada, sus manos temblaban, nerviosas, en el arma con el gatillo apretado y el cañón humeando.

Un rugido rasgó la noche, petrificó a todos los presentes.

–¡HANBEI!

El enorme líder de los Toyotomi cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo inerte de su amante. Lo levantó despacio entre sus brazos, pero no se movía.

–Hanbei...

Hideyoshi estrechó el cuerpo ensangrentado contra el suyo propio. Algo parecido a un sollozo escapó de sus labios; pero era su respiración agitada, que salía como volutas de humo en la noche fría, y sus ojos inyectados en sangre miraron a los traidores.

–¡MITSUNARI!

El jovencito, trastornado, respiraba igualmente agitado, completamente desesperado, no había sido capaz de moverse al ver cómo su benefactor se desplomaba.

–¡Hanbei–sama! –aulló, en veloz carrera hacia la entrada de la casa, agitando la espada encima de Sanada, pero unas manos fuertes lo tomaron por atrás y lo detuvieron en el acto.

Motochika sujetaba al desbocado adolescente, logrando hacer que soltara la espada.

Uesugi sacó su propia arma y caminó hacia el hombre detrás de esa masacre, el último pilar a derrumbar, listo para acabar con todo aquello.

–Descanza en paz, Toyotomi Hideyoshi...

–¡Hideyoshi-sama! –gritaba Mitsunari, con los ojos enrojecidos.

Afortunadamente, el tamaño de Chousokabe le permitía retener al desesperado muchacho, pero ante el siempre compuesto y serio gigante, Kenshin jamás imaginó lo que era una fiera de su calibre acorralada. En lugar de la detonación del pulcro arma, se escuchó un grito ahogado y el crujido de varios huesos rompiéndose.

Dejando caer con suavidad el cuerpo inerte del que alguna vez fuera el mundo para Hideyoshi, éste se levantó rompiendo en tres partes el brazo del señor de Echigo con tan sólo un buen golpe de sus manos poderosas.

–¡Uesugi-dono! –exclamó Sanada, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía. El grito del Dios de Echigo había traspasado su pecho.

Masamune corrió a auxiliar a su compañero, pero antes de poder cortar la distancia entera un cañón directo a su cara lo hizo detenerse en seco. El de ojos rojos se había hecho del arma que dejara caer la mano destrozada de Uesugi, logrando que Motochika dejara ir al instante a Mitsunari y que éste corriera, desenfundado su propia arma, a escudar a su señor.

Un súbito aliento se cortó, pues no era tan rápido para darle alcance antes de que el otro jalara el gatillo... pero, como salido de las sombras, un cuerpo fuerte tacleó y derribó a Toyotomi.

–Ieyasu... –murmuró Motochika, aliviado al alcanzar a su señor herido, para hacerlo resguardarse.

–¡Detengan al muchacho! –gritó Kenshin, siendo asistido por su fiel Kasuga que llegaba en el momento más oportuno.

Como movido por un impulso, Masamune pateó lejos la espada de Mitsunari. Éste quiso abalanzarse sobre ella, pero un fuerte golpe en el estómago por parte de Motochika lo hizo tropezar e irse de bruces en el momento en que Ieyasu y Hideyoshi comenzaban una desigual lucha física.

–Ieyasu... –murmuró el muchacho de ojos ambarinos, sobrecogido de terror.

De alguna manera, el enfrentamiento se redujo a puñetazos limpios. Y ya fuera por el shock de ver caer a su amado o por la simple fuerza bruta del joven, Hideyoshi se encontró a sí mismo retrocediendo.

–Qué es eso... –se dijo, transpirando a gota gorda, arrojando su saco destrozado pues le dificultaba moverse con esa ropa estrecha–. Entonces... era verdad...

Podía escuchar los gritos de Mitsunari, lejos, muy lejos de sí. Estaba tan trastornado en aquel instante, que sólo tenía ojos para ver al adolescente que tan fuertemente le daba batalla.

–Era verdad y sólo... sólo...

Durante unos instantes sólo fue capaz de defenderse, no lograba reaccionar para atacar. Pero una densa niebla, que se levantaba a su alrededor, sacó de su estupor al conmocionado Hideyoshi.

Por una de las puertas que daban al jardín, apenitas entreabierta por la mano vendada de Yoshitsugu, éste observaba toda la escena con el terror instalado en sus ojos oscuros.

–Mitsu... nari...

La densa neblina crecía y crecía, oscureciéndolo todo con un tono verdoso, asustando de golpe a Ieyasu, quien recibió un buen puñetazo en el momento en que bajó la guardia. La intensidad del golpe hizo que sus rodillas fallaran y cayó de bruces, confundido, incapaz de ver más allá de su nariz.

Todo lo que ocurrió en aquel instante fue confuso. Nadie podía ver nada, pero los dos monstruos se movían por instinto... Hideyoshi percibió al muchacho detrás suyo y estaba a punto de destrozarlo con sus manos, pero cuando volteó, no había nada allí.

Respirando con fuerza, giró una vez más mirando en todas direcciones. Mas no pudo anticipar la ráfaga de viento que lo sacudió, que hizo jirones la densa niebla y la disolvió del sombrío jardín. Y lo que quedó tras aquel ventarrón fue un cuerpo enorme, inmóvil, que se cayó sobre sus rodillas y ahí se quedó.

El puño de Ieyasu, empapado de sangre, se retiró del interior de ese pecho poderoso.

Despacio, casi como una pesadilla desvaneciéndose, la neblina se disipó descubriendo dos cuerpos que yacían sobre charcos de su propia sangre. El shock de la batalla, de la pérdida de sus aliados y de los gritos desesperados del joven, a quien llegó a tenerle un gran cariño en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, fueron una carga demasiado fuerte para el frágil cuerpo de Yoshitsugu. Como esfumándose con el verdor en el aire, los latidos de su corazón se apagaron, dejando su cuerpo derramado en la entrada de la casona.

Medio cuerpo vendado se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta, pero los ojos desesperados de Mitsunari lo vieron todo.

–Hi... Hideyoshi-sama... Hideyoshi... ¡sama...!

Había comenzado a llorar sin dejar ir un solo sollozo, el brillo apagado del ámbar de su mirada derramaba ríos hirvientes de furioso dolor.

–Gyobu... ¡Gyobu!

Los gritos desesperados hicieron que Sanada mirara con pena al muchacho. Al final, sólo era un niño que, por desgracia había quedado atrapado en medio de todo aquello, una herramienta más de Takenaka Hanbei.

Un rechinar de dientes cortó el aire. Parecía como si una bestia estuviese conteniendo sus gruñidos. Primero era muy baja esa voz, luego fue creciendo.

–Ie...ya...su... Ieeeyaaasuu... ¡IEEYAAAASUUUU!

Aquellas palabras adoloridas, llenas de odio, hicieron que el otro adolescente sintiera ese mismo sufrimiento. Él también lo había perdido todo, pero jamas había sido su intención cobrárselo a su tan llamado "hermano".

Nadie supo cómo pasó, pero Mitsunari tenía el rostro lleno de sangre roja y oscura, sangre que brotaba a borbotones de sus ojos enrojecidos.

–Ieyasu... ¡IEYASUUU! –bramó, liberándose de los brazos poderosos de Motochika y casi arrojándose al suelo para recoger su espada, emprendiendo luego la rabiosa revancha contra aquel que le había quitado todo lo que tenía.

Tokugawa apenas pudo cubrir el sablazo que amenazaba con partirlo en dos, dejando abollada la pequeña armadura que Yoshihiro le había dado para proteger sus brazos.

–Mitsunari... No quiero pelear contigo... –balbuceó el de cabello oscuro, dedicándose a defenderse, incapaz de empezar la ofensiva.

–¡Defiéndete! ¡Muérete o mátame! –gritaba el de cabello blanco, desesperado, fuera de sí–. ¡Ya no tengo nada por qué vivir!

–Mitsunari... ¡Mitsunari! –llamó el moreno, apenas logrando detener sus estocadas. Cuando se rindió, dándose cuenta que el otro no podía... no, de que no quería escucharlo, comenzó la ofensiva. No fue suave y rápida como con Hideyoshi, apenas lograba asestar uno o dos golpes; el muchacho albino era mucho más rápido pero la ira lo tenía cegado, por lo que Takechiyo pudo adivinar uno de sus movimientos y, en el momento preciso, conectó su puño contra su oponente. El impacto le rompió la nariz a Ishida y le hizo perder la mirada por un segundo, segundo suficiente para que, cuando quiso volver a atacar, otro golpe, esta vez al estómago, le hiciera soltar la larga espada.

–Mitsunari...

El aludido cayó de rodillas y levantó aquellos ojos llenos de rojas lágrimas; pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, Ieyasu se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él y atrapó su cuerpo y sus brazos entre los propios, abrazándolo con fuera, temblando de pies a cabeza.

–¡Mitsunari! Escúchame... Soy yo...

Ishida gritaba con voz rasposa, se retorcía entre esos brazos fuertes. Sólo era capaz de escupir incoherencias, cuyo efecto se volvía más terrible al contemplar la sangre que chorreaba por su rostro.

–Ieyasu... ¡Nunca te perdonaré! ¡Te odio! ¡Te od...! ¡Hideyoshi-sama!

El cuadro era desgarrador. Los conspiradores yacían muertos y su único peón lloraba a gritos, desesperado y desconsolado, mientras diversas explosiones retumbaban en los alrededores.

Masamune se había calmado y se sujetaba el hombro herido, apoyado contra una columna. Miraba hacia un punto invisible...

Más allá, Kasuga atendía como podía a su jefe, que soportaba el dolor de su brazo roto con toda entereza.

–Chousokabe-dono... –murmuró Sanada, guardando el arma en una cartuchera que le habían ocultado bajo el traje–. ¿No es ése el asesino que ejecutó a los Tokugawa...?

Mirando intensamente aquel cuadro, el demonio asintió lentamente, dejando que los gritos del otro fueran el único sonido en el aire. Luego, sin poder apartar la vista de ellos, agregó en un murmullo:

–Ese niño pudo haber matado al mismo Ieyasu... Y él lo habría perdonado... –con un suspiro largo, Motochika se arrancó de su puesto para ir a donde se encontraba su señor–. Ieyasu vino porque nosotros se lo pedimos, no fue algo personal.

Yukimura parpadeó, con toda su inocencia a cuestas, volviendo nuevamente la mirada hacia la conmovedora escena.

De pronto, los gritos se aquietaron y la voz cesó de lamentarse. Mitsunari se movía despacio, como si le fallaran las fuerzas, deshaciéndose suavemente del abrazo de Ieyasu. Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del jardín, pisando la sangre de sus benefactores y dejando rojas y oscuras huellas sobre las lajas del camino.

–Hideyoshi-sama... –murmuraba, con los ojos ambarinos perdidos en la negrura, carentes de todo brillo.

–¿Te preocupa tu nana? –fue la interrupción de Chousokabe al hilo de pensamientos del Dragón, que permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

–Kojuurou sabe cuidarse solo...

Kenshin vio pasar a ese espectro y miró a Ieyasu.

–¿Lo dejarás ir, Takechiyo...?

El aludido se levantó pesadamente y miró una última vez el camino por donde Ishida se perdía.

–Mitsunari... ya no tiene nada por qué pelear, no hará nada que los ponga en peligro y... no quiero atormentarlo con mi presencia... –respondió tristemente, girándose para caminar hacia el pórtico. A cada paso sentía cómo el peso de todo lo que había pasado caía sobre él, hasta que al final las rodillas le fallaron y se desplomó en los escalones de madera. Antes de que alguien pudiera correr a socorrerlo, se giró y cubrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Kasuga... –llamó Date–. Ve si puedes encontrar a Kojuurou... No podemos dejar al chico solo y Motochika y yo necesitamos liquidar un último asunto.

Un poco renuente a dejar a su señor, la rubia miró a Date, pero con su mano sana Kenshin acarició el brazo de la chica.

–Ve, yo estaré bien.

–Motochika –el Dragón temblaba, pero trataba de ocultarlo–. Ya es hora.

El otro sólo asintió. Por un pequeñísimo momento se había olvidado de Mouri Motonari, o al menos eso había intentado.

–Vamos.

Mientras, con pasos determinados, el dúo iba al barrio que Chousokabe conocía tan bien, en otro punto de la ciudad la otra pelea llegaba a su conclusión. Katakura respiraba pesadamente con la mirada nublada por un tanto de sangre que chorreaba por su frente; el ambiente olía a ceniza y cabello quemado. El Ojo Derecho del Dragón sostenía con fuerza su espada mientras buscaba un segundo de descanso para atacar otra vez a su contraparte, quien lo miraba con una de esas sonrisas tan odiosas y arrogantes.

–Ha sido divertido –declaró Matsunaga de repente, caminando con la otra espada de Kojuurou en una de sus manos. Se veía fresco. Ignorando las piezas de su ropa hecha jirones, era como si esa batalla aún no iniciara–. Pero el espectáculo terminó.

–¡¿Huirás, Matsunaga?!

La voz de Kasuga cortó el aire, igual que el silbido de sus kunai al volar contra la espalda descubierta del ex jefe de policía.

–¡Migime!

Hisahide miró sobre su hombro al escuchar el grito de la guerrera de Kenshin, pero el tanto que había de sorpresa en su mirada se desvaneció pronto al escuchar el sonido de metal chocando y descrubrir al pelirrojo defendiendo su espalda. Kotarou estaba agotado y herido, el enfrentamiento con los otros dos no lo había dejado ileso y correr de extremo a extremo en la ciudad en ese estado lo tenían ya fuera de combate. Comprendiendo lo que la presencia de Fuuma ahí significaba, Matsunaga sonrió suavemente.

–Me tomaste por sorpresa, no esperaba que dejaras a Kenshin.

–El Dios de Echigo es fuerte... –susurró la rubia–. ¡¿Huyes?!

–Esta pelea ya no tiene sentido –replicó el hombre, mirando de reojo a Katakura, que estaba casi derrotado aunque aún se plantaba firmemente en sus pies–. Les agradezco estos meses de increíble entretenimiento, no me divertía así desde que dejé el departamento.

Sabiendo que su fiel sirviente no podría más si la chica decidía enfrentarlos, el hombre sacó un pañuelo y limpió las marcas de sangre quemada sobre la espada, admirando el diseño y grabado.

–Si no te importa, conservaré esto como un recuerdo.

–Maldito... ¡Esa espada era de Terumune-sama! –bramó Katakura, al borde del agotamiento.

–Eso es exactamente lo que la hace valiosa, la espada del maestro con la sangre del sirviente...

Con un movimiento elegante y rápido, el Ojo Derecho del Dragón sintió el filo de dicha espada en su cuello, aunque ésta no fue más allá.

–Y dudo que estés en posición de reclamarla.

–Matsunaga –llamó Kasuga, muy seria–. No crea que sólo las familias están en su contra... El ejército de Tokugawa está a punto de llegar...

Todos los presentes la observaron con una mínima sorpresa en sus rostros.

–Sí, ni siquiera las familias lo sabían... Pero el gobernador dejó todo muy bien preparado en caso de necesidad... Pronto los oficiales se encargarán de los seguidores de Toyotomi y de los traidores... Si quiere salir con vida, le recomiendo que se vaya ahora...

Con gusto lo habría matado ella misma, pero se le había ordenado no lastimar a nadie una vez acabado el combate y, honestamente, dudaba de poder sola contra aquel hombre.

–Una sorpresa más... –susurró Matsunaga, con una sonrisa, robando la funda de la espada para envainarla y llevarla cuidadosamente–. Pero no te preocupes, espada del señor de Echigo, mi intención sólo era ver el final de todo esto. Esta ciudad ya no tiene nada que ofrecer a mis ojos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, amo y sirviente habían desaparecido.

La rubia respiró aliviada, al fin relajando sus tensos músculos.

–Migime, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, acercándose al hombre.

Kojuuro respiró profundamente y limpió su propia espada antes de guardarla, para enjugar de su rostro el velo rojo que la sangre hacía.

–Estoy bien... Pero no pude derrotarlo –de alguna manera se sentía tranquilo, que la rubia estuviera ahí no podían ser malas noticias–. Masamune-sama y los otros... ¿Está todo bien?

–Toyotomi y Takenaka han caído... Shimazu-dono se ocupó de detener a los oficiales... Kenshin-sama está herido, pero no es nada grave.

–Bien... Regresemos, mi trabajo ahora es estar con Masamune-sama.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso a la mansión oscura. Cuando estaban llegando, Kojuurou se soprendió de ver a su amo caminando hacia una de las esquinas.

Chousokabe caminaba a su lado, como guiando el camino a algún lugar. El rostro de ninguno de los dos demostraba la pequeña expresión triunfal de Kasuga, pues ellos aún tenían un papel que cumplir.

–¡Masamune-sama! –exclamó Katakura, corriendo hacia ellos–. ¿Adónde va?

–Tengo una cuenta que saldar, Kojuurou –fue la seria respuesta de su amo.

–Masamune-sama, permítame ir con usted.

–No, Kojuurou. El chico te necesita, quédate con él.

Ieyasu seguía arrodillado en el suelo, como lo habían dejado. Nadie se había atrevido a tocarlo.

El Migime miró seriamente a su señor y asintió, aunque apretaba la mandíbula dolorosamente.

–Chousokabe... Dejo la espalda de Masamune-sama en tus manos...

Date entrecerró su único ojo y el Demonio asintió sin dudarlo.

–Volveremos pronto.


	34. Episodio 34

Frente a las puertas brillantes de un enorme burdel, Chousokabe detuvo a Date.

–¿Estás seguro...?

–Acaba de entrar aquí... Lo vi –lo interrumpió Masamune.

–Sabes que es su territorio... probablemente sea una trampa –explicaba el Demonio, sin perder de vista la entrada–. Sólo somos tú y yo...

–¿Alguna vez necesitamos más?

El Demonio del Oeste miró a su líder y amante con una mueca de indecisión que pronto se transformó en seguridad absoluta.

–Vamos.

Para el estado en el que se encontraba la ciudad, era bastante contrastante aquel lugar. A media luz se podía ver a varias muchachas bailando, casi desnudas, acariciando la pista al son de la música. No estaba atestado de clientes, pero las meseras atendían muy atentamente a los hombres presentes.

Una chica se acercó a ellos, contoneándose, y los estaba saludando amablemente cuando se percató de la identidad del cano.

–Chousokabe-san... –murmuró, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Motochika la abrazó rápidamente por la cintura, dando un par de vueltas y bailando con ella para evitar que llamara a alguien.

–Deberían salir de aquí... Mejor si es en silencio...

Masamune la miraba fijamente, sin poder disimular su odio.

–Pero... –empezó ella, viéndose interrumpida al notar que ambos hombres llevaban sus armas desenfundadas.

–¿Dónde está Mouri? –preguntó Motochika en su oído.

La muchacha suspiró, resignada. Todas permanecían allí por miedo a qué les iba a pasar si se quedaban en la calle, pero no hablar probablemente sólo las llevaría a una muerte segura en el fuego cruzado. Rodeó los hombros del asesino, sonriendo sensualmente mientras lo empujaba hacia un rincón, fingiendo que era un cliente más.

–Arriba, recién entró a su estudio con Kuroda-san... –susurró contra su cuello, echando una mirada a las escaleras.

–Bien... Haz salir a los clientes y a las chicas... –dijo él en voz baja–. No importa con qué excusa... No quiero que nadie más salga herido.

Dudando, la muchacha se separó del hombre y lo miró por varios segundos.

–Buena suerte, Chousokabe-san... –dijo, parándose de puntas para depositar un beso en los labios del tuerto y luego ir a hacer lo que se le había indicado.

Pronto el burdel se vació, dejando a los dos tuertos en el lugar semioscurecido.

–¿Deberíamos anunciarnos? –preguntó Chousokabe, con media sonrisa.

–¿Cómo sugieres que lo hagamos? –preguntó a su vez Masamune, con una sensual expresión de soberbia.

–Diablos... ¿Sabes lo sexy que te ves así? –murmuró el Demonio, levantando el cañón de su pistola para disparar al aire.

El Dragón rió quedamente, mientras su compañero prácticamente vaciaba el cargador contra el techo del burdel.

En el pequeño estudio, donde Mouri jugaba nerviosamente con un lápiz entre sus dedos, acompañado por su fiel guardaespaldas y dos sujetos que solían cumplir la función de seguridad en el burdel, los cuatro casi saltaron al escuchar el inicio de aquel ataque.

Cuando el regente del barrio de Aki salió del cuarto y se asomó por el rellano de la escalera, rodeado de sus hombres de confianza, abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendido, al ver a las dos personas que lo desafiaban abiertamente en su propiedad. Motochika dejaba caer el cartucho vacío de su arma para cambiarlo, mientras que el Dragón lo miraba de forma altanera, como si se tratara de nada.

–He venido a cobrarme los "favores" que le hiciste a Chika...

Kanbei se puso instintivamente delante de Motonari, mirando con odio al de cabello cano.

–Pero que se larguen los dos guardias –añadió Date–. No me interesa que nadie más que tú salga herido... o muerto.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves...?! –comenzó uno de los hombres, viéndose interrumpido por la mano de su señor; quien, muy en contra de su personalidad calculadora, dejó que la ira lo dominara y aceptó el reto del imprudente Dragón.

–Motonari-sama... –susurró Kuroda, sorprendido y decepcionado por tal decisión, mientras los dos sujetos salían del burdel.

–Kanbei –la voz fría de Mouri estaba calmada a pesar de su ira–. Encárgate de Chousokabe.

El guardaespaldas lo miró por varios segundos antes de esbozar una sonrisa, agradecido de tener la oportunidad de lidiar personalmente con el llamado Demonio.

La mirada helada de Masamune enfrentó al señor de Aki.

–¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que te mate? –ofreció, sosteniendo su arma junto a su rostro.

–Suenas demasiado confiado, Date... –susurró Motonari con falsa dulzura, caminando con tranquilidad hacia las escaleras luego de que Kanbei hubiese saltado literalmente tras el tuerto de cabello claro, empezando a pelear desarmados pues el golpe había derribado a Motochika.

–¿Adónde crees que vas? –dijo la voz gélida del Dragón–. No te he dado permiso para que te largues.

–Quiero verte de cerca –respondió Mouri, bajando el primer escalón. La presencia de ese chiquillo lo alteraba de muchas maneras, lo odiaba profundamente por tener a Chousokabe como él siempre había querido, como un perro obediente–. Ver tu cara cuando estés a punto de morir, claro... Después de ver cómo Kanbei destripa a tu querido perro guardián.

–Jamás has movido un dedo para nada. Ni siquiera para matar a tu hermano –replicó Masamune, con un rostro sin expresión–. La única vez en que te dignaste a hacer algo fue para herir a mi mejor amigo... Y no sabes qué clase de error cometiste.

Los bellos ojos pardos del señor de Aki se posaron en Masamune cuando al fin alcanzó el suelo del primer piso.

–No me asustas muchacho –dijo tranquilamente, también desenfundando un arma–. Aprendí del mejor.

–No quiero asustarte –murmuró Date, acercándose hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de Mouri y pudo oler su piel perfumada–. Quiero matarte.

El sonido de una mesa rompiéndose por la pelea de los guardaespaldas dio inicio al tiroteo. Ambos líderes comenzaron a disparar a quemarropa, moviéndose ágilmente hasta encontrar dónde ocultarse.

Las luces del burdel seguían brillando, intermitentes, coloreadas. Masamune estaba parapetado detrás de la pasarela en la que las chicas bailaban, asomándose de vez en vez para intentar localizar a Motonari en la oscuridad.

El dueño de aquel lugar se encontraba detrás de la barra, ayudándose con el reflejo de un largo espejo en la pared.

Luego de ubicar la silueta del Dragón Tuerto en la escasa luz, Mouri dio a conocer su posición disparándole un par de veces.

–Shit –murmuró Masamune, sintiendo cómo uno de los proyectiles rozaba su sien y le abría una herida horizontal.

"Maldita perra atenta", se dijo, pensando que, quien le hubiese enseñado a disparar, lo había hecho muy bien. Rodando por el suelo, aprovechó los momentos de oscuridad temporal para arrastrarse hasta la barra, esperando que Motonari cediera a su curiosidad y se asomara a ver dónde estaba.

Pero el líder de Aki estaba pensando justamente lo mismo; y, cuando un foco de luz se dirigió al lugar donde estaban, los dos líderes quedaron cara a cara, paralizados por la cercanía del otro.

Apuntaron sus cañones rápidamente a la cabeza del otro. El más rápido sería el vencedor, pero parecía que el destino se negaba a que fuera tan fácil, pues ambos cargadores estaban completamente vacíos.

Notando ese pequeño inconveniente, el primero en reaccionar fue Masamune, que golpeó la cara de Motonari con el arma ahora inservible.

Lanzando un quejido, el de ojos pardos se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se impulsó hacia adelante, cargando contra el Dragón y rodando con él por el suelo. Las manos delicadas de Mouri eran mucho más fuertes de lo que Date podría haber supuesto, y le dieron golpes igualmente fuertes hasta que logró levantarse y asestarle un poderoso rodillazo en el mentón.

Mouri cayó sobre una mesa, partiéndola al medio en el proceso, completamente inmóvil y adolorido por el castigo que su espalda acababa de recibir.

Sin darle descanso alguno, Date se impulsó, tomando envión para patear su estómago. Se sentó en su cintura, inmovilizándolo, comenzando a asestar puñetazos a su rostro.

La satisfacción de destrozar a aquella persona duró muy poco, pues una voz grave lo interrumpió.

–¡Basta! –gritó Kanbei.

De no haberlo tenido tan cerca, no lo hubiese tomado siquiera en cuenta. Tras echarle una mirada rápida, se detuvo en seco. El gigantesco sirviente arrastraba por el cuello de la camisa a un completamente inmóvil Motochika.

Kuroda lanzó el pesado cuerpo cerca del Dragón, como si se tratara de un muñeco. Cuando el Demonio golpeó el suelo y las astillas de los muebles destrozados se clavaron en su piel, comenzó a quejarse adolorido pero incapaz de moverse.

Las manos ensangrentadas de Date colgaron por encima del cuerpo de Mouri.

–Hagamos un intercambio... –sugirió el sirviente de Mouri, mirando preocupado a su señor.

–No hay trato que valga –respondió Masamune, sin moverse–. Este imbécil dañó a mi mejor amigo de formas que no podrías entender. Si Chika perdió contigo, ése es otro asunto, pero Mouri va a morir bajo mis manos, lo quieras o no.

Kuroda recogió la pata de una de las mesas destrozadas y, con un movimiento rápido, la clavó en la palma de la mano del Demonio. Éste soltó un grito ahogado, retorciéndose para poder moverla, cosa que le fue imposible por el peso del moreno.

–La vida de tu sirviente por la de mi señor... ¿O lo dejarás morir por tu venganza?

El Dragón lo miró, expectante, mientras se ponía de pie con lentitud. Motonari sólo se retorció, apretando los ojos y tosiendo sangre.

Los pies de Masamune lo llevaron lentamente ante el guardaespaldas, deteniéndose cerca de él y diciendo con voz grave:

–¿Tanto amas a esta alimaña...?

–Lo mismo podría preguntar –fue la simple respuesta del otro, que caminó hacia su señor, arrodillándose junto a él para admirarlo con entera entrega antes de cargarlo en sus brazos con mucho cuidado.

–¿Es...tás... bien...? –preguntó el Demonio, desde el suelo, viendo completamente borroso por la sangre que había escurrido por su cara, cubriendo su único ojo.

–Idiota... Tú eres el más machacado... –susurró Date, levantándolo despacio y sirviéndole de apoyo–. Vámonos de aquí... No vale la pena mancharse con esta sangre...

Motochika intentó reír, pero le dolían hasta las puntas del cabello.

–Me volviste a salvar... –susurró, luego de que dieron un par de pasos. Kanbei permanecía de pie, con su señor en brazos, controlando que los tuertos se alejaran sin romper su acuerdo.

–Ka-Kan...bei... –la voz ahogada de Mouri lo distrajo.

–Motonari-sama... –respondió él, aliviado de que despertara tan rápido.

–Aún está pendiente la reconciliación... –dijo como excusa el Dragón a su sirviente, ajeno a lo que pasaba detrás de ellos.

Una débil mano se agarró a su barbilla para hacerle voltear, y los labios ensangrentados de Motochika lo besaron torpemente por un par de segundos.

–Salgamos... rápido, tengo que pagarte... –la sonrisa en la cara de Chousokabe contrastaba con el estado de su cuerpo y el lugar.

Habían llegado a la puerta del burdel cuando Date se detuvo, apoyando al Demonio contra una pared, tomando el arma de su cinturón y regresando sobre sus pasos.

–Lo siento –dijo a Kanbei, que no se había movido de donde estaba–. Yo no puedo perdonar.

El enorme moreno inhaló sonoramente, entreabriendo los labios y adoptando una actitud defensiva, aún con su amo en brazos. Mouri sólo parpadeó varias veces lentamente, temblando, ya fuera por el dolor o el miedo.

La mano del Dragón empuñaba el arma con firmeza y apuntaba a la cabeza del maltrecho líder de Aki.

Quitando el seguro con un movimiento de su dedo pulgar, su índice retrocedió despacio, de forma agónica, para apretar el gatillo, pero un cuerpo golpeado y sangrante se arrastró hasta estar delante suyo y bloquear su objetivo.

–Chika... –susurró la voz de aire de Masamune, al ver que su propio perro se interponía en medio de él y su objetivo.

–Se termino, Dragón... –replicó éste con dificultad. El esfuerzo para llegar hasta ahí le había quitado todo el aire y había avivado el dolor en todo su cuerpo–. No es necesario...

El del parche negó con la cabeza, con una apretada expresión de angustia y enojo.

–No, Chika... Tu ojo... Tu costado...

–Estoy vivo... contigo... –Chousokabe mismo no sabía por qué lo hacía, había entrado con el único objetivo de acabar con aquel hombre, con lo que lo ataba a tantas pesadillas–. Por favor...

Se dio vuelta con angustiante lentitud, encontrándose con el rostro golpeado de Motonari, con sus ojos profundos y enrojecidos, que se veían más perdidos y desamparados que nunca.

–Debo parecerte patético... –susurró Motochika a su señor, mientras pasaba del líder de Aki a su nuevo guardaespaldas, quien se mantenía atento a lo que pudiera pasar, dispuesto a dar su vida por ese pequeño bulto entre sus manos.

Tras largos segundos de agobiante expectativa, Masamune bajó la mano al compás de un sonoro "Shit!".

Miró fijamente a Mouri y dijo con voz grave:

–Consíderate con suerte de contar con la generosidad de Motochika...

Chousokabe cerró su único ojo con un gesto de alivio, antes de volver a encararlo; y juntos dejaron aquel lugar.

–Vámonos ya... –murmuró Date, mientras atravesaban el arco de la puerta–. Este lugar me enferma.

Kanbei los vio dejar el recinto, confundido, ¿Debía agradecerle a ese asqueroso rufián? Él había sido quien fuera a buscar la muerte del señor de Aki, para empezar. No entendía, no lograba asimilar lo sucedido; y Mouri, perdido en sus pensamientos, no le dio ningún tipo de explicación, ni siquiera cuando intentó ponerlo a salvo.

En la oscurecida y destrozada mansión Nichirin, que había sido presa de la ira de los vecinos del barrio de Aki, Kanbei subió lentamente las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de su señor. Lo dejó en su cama, lo desvistió, limpió todas sus heridas y lo atendió con tan amorosa devoción que Motonari, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, derramó amargas e hirvientes lágrimas en total silencio.

Ansioso por lo que pudiera pasar y atormentado por la duda, Kuroda se atrevió al fin a preguntar:

–¿Por qué... no nos mataron? –su voz era un suave susurro, intentando no poner peor a su amo.

La mano débil y trémula de Mouri se aferró a una de las suyas.

–No lo sé –respondió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y aflojando todo su cuerpo tenso.

Suspiró pesadamente, buscando fuerzas en su interior, en aquella persona que había demostrado tan devoto amor por él. Sabía lo que estaba por venir, no huiría, esperaría orgullosamente.

–Kanbei... –llamó, luego de casi un minuto en estático silencio.

–¿Sí, Motonari-sama? –preguntó el joven prisionero, con el rostro lleno de afecto.

–Vete...

–¿Irme? ¿Adónde? –preguntó de nuevo el moreno, frunciendo el ceño–. No voy a dejarte...

–¡Lárgate! –gritó Mouri, rompiendo con su habitual tranquilidad–. ¡Perdimos! Ya no importa nada, no quiero volver a verte, ni a ti ni a nadie...

Los labios de Kuroda temblaron mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–Motonari-sama... No me hagas esto... –rogó, completamente inmóvil–. Estás herido, necesitas que alguien se quede contigo... No quiero... No te dejaré.

–Kanbei, entiéndelo... –su voz era fría y despectiva–. Ya no me sirves, no te necesito.

Se puso de pie tranquilamente y, aunque el primer paso le dolió enormemente, lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo, cojeando hasta su armario para sacar un elegante traje y comenzar a vestirse con movimientos firmes.

–Fuiste una buena herramienta, pero ya no te necesito más... Vete.

El preso respiraba agitado, completamente desorientado y herido. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, mirando a Motonari con ojos suplicantes.

Pero la mirada en el señor de Aki le confirmaba lo que sus oídos se negaban a creer. El frágil hombre quitó su atención de Kuroda y caminó a la ventana, quedándose muy quieto, mirando fijamente a la calle.

El que por tantos años fuera esclavo de aquella familia se fue, sintiendo que el mundo se derrumbaba. Quizás había sido estúpido de su parte pensar que luego de todo aquello podrían continuar tranquilamente... juntos.

Cuando Mouri vio al enorme muchacho dejando la propiedad, se permitió un suspiro cansado.

–Lo siento... –susurró, con una sonrisa triste–. No quiero que me acompañes...

Era como descubrir una parte de sí que no sabía que existía. ¿Kanbei le importaba entonces? Como arrebatado por la suave brisa nocturna, Mouri se dio cuenta de que el joven se había metido en su corazón de una manera incomprensible, indescriptible.

Transcurrió cerca de una hora, en la que esperó pacientemente junto a la ventana, para que un vehículo negro y dorado se detuviera en la entrada de la mansión.

–Tokugawa... Hmph –masculló, abandonando la ventana y saliendo de su habitación con parsimonia y elegancia.

Cuando los uniformados, en los mismos colores de su vehículo, echaron abajo la antigua puerta de la Nichirin, el único amo y ocupante de la inmensa casona se hallaba de pie en la cima de la escalera que comunicaba el hall con los pisos superiores.

–Mouri Motonari –pronunció el que parecía ser el líder de la cuadrilla–. No tiene a dónde huir, no ponga resis...

–No estoy huyendo –lo cortó el castaño, comenzando a bajar en entera paz.

Los uniformados se miraron entre ellos, intrigados. Ieyasu-dono sólo había ordenado atrapar a Mouri, pero éste se entregaba prácticamente por sí mismo.

Llegado que fue al hall, Motonari estiró sus brazos con languidez para que lo aprehendieran. Las esposas estaban frías y pesaban bastante más de lo que sus manos cansadas podían soportar, pero mantuvo durante toda la operación la frente y la nariz bien altas, soberbias.

Mientras lo escoltaban para subirlo a la parte trasera del vehículo, Motonari vio con sorpresa, a lo lejos, al único testigo de su caída. Le dedicó una sonrisa apagada antes de desaparecer dentro del camión.

Kuroda, que había regresado al trote al ver a la guardia de Tokugawa, se quedó frío con aquella escena.

–Motonari-sama... –susurró, levantando lentamente la mano y dejándola suspendida en el aire.

No podía entender lo que acababa de pasar, pero la sonrisa de su señor le había dicho mucho, cosa que sólo lo confundió más. ¿Lo había echado para salvarlo de aquel final?

Escondido detrás de un árbol, Kanbei vio pasar la patrulla y la siguió con la mirada, tomando una decisión en aquel instante. Así le costara la vida, iría por su señor.


	35. Episodio 35 FINAL

Casi una semana después de aquel enfrentamiento, la vapuleada ciudad lentamente volvía a la vida.

La guardia especial de Tokugawa, que Tadakatsu había ido a buscar al momento de dejar al chico al cuidado de las familias, era numerosa y estaba bien entrenada; se encargaron de buscar a todos y cada uno de los sobrevivientes de la organización de Toyotomi y pronto las instalaciones penitenciarias no daban abasto para contener a todos aquellos ofensores. Se debía revisar caso por caso, pues algunos habían estado más involucrados que otros en diferentes violaciones para con los ciudadanos, por lo que la tarea del poder judicial sería larga.

Los barrios, despacio y a su propio ritmo, retomaban su actividad normal luego de aquellos días. De a poco se fue viendo a más y más vecinos que se atrevían a salir a la calle a ayudar en las tareas de limpieza y recuperación del municipio. Se organizaron decenas de servicios fúnebres, tanto para los oficiales de Toyotomi como para el resto de los caídos, e incluso se dedicó un breve servicio conmemorativo para Toyotomi y Takenaka, más que nada por las obras de bien que habían hecho antes de su "revolución". Ieyasu había insistido en ello, pues no quería manchar la memoria de los buenos actos que aquellos dos habían tenido para con la ciudad, a pesar de sus verdaderas intenciones.

El muchacho, de apenas dieciséis años, enfrentaba ahora la seria y trabajosa tarea de guiar la ciudad que su familia había protegido durante las últimas décadas. Para su alegría y alivio, Honda Tadakatsu había regresado junto con su guardia y al fin tenía una mano conocida a la que aferrarse. Buscó, empero y sin éxito, a aquel jovencito destrozado al que, a pesar de todo, amaba entrañablemente. Pero Mitsunari no estaba por ninguna parte; parecía que se había evaporado, que se había desvanecido de la faz de la tierra.

Tras varias visitas a la prisión, su padre lo convenció de que él mismo estaría bien, que no debía manchar su propia imagen visitando a un hombre "corrupto" como él cuando su intención era la de restaurar la misma confianza de la gente.

–Papá... –susurró el joven, mirando al hombre encorvado desde el otro lado de los barrotes–. Mitsunari... se ha ido... ¿Qué debo hacer...?

El hombre le sonrió tristemente desde su roído asiento.

–Mitsunari es nuestra familia... Si su deseo es el estar lejos, lo debes aceptar... Lo único que puedo aconsejarte, hijo... es que tú siempre le tengas un hogar al cual volver.

Las lágrimas ganaron los ojos oscuros y límpidos del adolescente, que se aferraba a las rejas con manos temblorosas.

–Sí, papá...

Aquella noche, cuando Tadakatsu lo acompañó al departamento provisional donde estaban viviendo hasta que la mansión fuera restaurada, Ieyasu no pudo conciliar el sueño. Decidió que buscaría a Mitsunari hasta el último día de su vida.

En otro lugar más alejado, despues de recibir la asistencia médica necesaria, Kenshin se unió a su amante en las afueras de la ciudad, en esa cabaña en el bosque que fuese su refugio de guerra apenas unos días antes.

Takeda observó con ojos llenos de aflicción el brazo enyesado, pensando en que la pura belleza de ese ser acababa de mancillarse.

–Me alegra que estés vivo aún.

–No podía morir y dejarte... –susurró Uesugi, tomando una de las manos de Shingen con la suya sana.

El Tigre le sonrió de manera dulce y llena de afecto. Sabía que Kasuga estaba cerca, pues era imposible separarla de su señor, pero también estaba seguro de que la chica era lo suficientemente sensata y respetaba su reunión, al fin, en paz.

–La muerte... será sólo otro paso, para ambos... Tarde o temprano, pero me alegro de poder estrecharte una vez más.

–¿Aún piensas que irnos es la mejor idea? –preguntó el de cabello negro, sentándose junto al Tigre, muy próximo.

–Ya no somos necesarios aquí, la nueva era es encabezada por jovenes capaces y fuertes, las familias... nosotros... Creo que es hora de que nos retiremos dignamente...

Los delicados labios de Uesugi se entreabrieron con una sonora inhalación.

–¿Estás... seguro?

–Esos son tan sólo mis pensamientos, pero mi destino está atado a ti... Donde el Dios de Echigo decida estar, yo estaré –el enfermo reafirmó sus palabras apretando suavemente la mano de su querido acompañante.

Kenshin inhaló y exhaló aire suavemente, dejando escapar un suspiro débil.

–Vámonos entonces...

–¿Hay algo que aún desees hacer en este lugar?

La mirada límpida de su amante se perdió en el suelo de madera gastada.

–No...

Haciendo uso de los vestigios de su fuerza, Takeda tironeó de Kenshin hasta hacerlo recostarse sobre su pecho, con cuidado de no lastimar su brazo herido.

–No importa el lugar, mientras estés a mi lado...

–Shingen, deseo más que nada en este mundo el compartir el resto de mi vida a tu lado... pero... Echigo... y su gente... –hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos–. Mi corazón está en esas calles, en esas casas...

–Arrancar el corazón de un dragón me enviaría al infierno... –rió quedamente el tTigre, acariciando los cortos cabellos del otro–. No deseo que renuncies a ellos, a todo lo que amas... sólo por mí.

–Pero tienes razón, Shingen. Nuestro momento ha pasado.

Un calmo silencio, como algo que habían esperado mucho tiempo, se hizo presente entre ellos. De pronto, los dos sintieron que habían dejado ir algo muy grande, muy pesado, y era la primera vez en sus vidas que se sentían tan ligeros, tan capaces de todo a pesar de las heridas.

–Esta ciudad ya no nos necesita.

–Antes de que todo comenzara, Sasuke aceptó cuidar de Yukimura pero... ¿qué hará la bella Kasuga?

–Insistió en acompañarnos... Siempre creí que me admiraba en secreto, pero su corazón albergaba otros sentimientos.

–¿Crees que esté bien eso? A veces, aunque parezca más duro un adiós... es mejor a un constante sufrimiento...

–¿Quieres preguntárselo tú mismo? –sonrió Kenshin, mirando a la ventana, desde donde se podía apreciar la espalda esbelta de la hermosa joven.

–Sería lo más justo, otras cosas serían sólo especulaciones.

–Kasuga –llamó Kenshin con firmeza. La joven se despabiló al instante y entró rápidamente a la cabaña, arrojándose a los pies del futón del Tigre.

–¿Llamaba, Kenshin-sama?

–Shingen quiere hablar contigo... –susurró el hombre.

El aludido se sintió descubierto cuando los grandes ojos de la chica se posaron curiosos sobre él.

–Kasuga... Como la "espada" de Uesugi, debes saber cuál es nuestro deseo... Pero por el profundo cariño que te tiene, deseo saber cual es tu desición al respecto... Tú eres una persona libre.

–¿Li-Libre? –la muchacha no ocultó su sorpresa–. Kenshin-sama... ¿Ya no me quiere a su lado?

El Tigre de Kai levantó su mano antes de que el otro contestara.

–Los sentimientos de Kenshin siempre han sido los mismos, la pregunta es... ¿Cuáles son los tuyos, ante esta situación?

–Pe-Pero... yo estoy dispuesta a ir a cualquier parte, si Kenshin-sama me lo ordena... –se había incorporado y apretaba las manos sobre su regazo–. No quiero alejarme de él...

–¿Permanecerás a nuestro lado? –preguntó el Tigre, acercando la mano sana de Uesugi a sus labios para presionarlos contra ella.

–¿C-Con ustedes? Kenshin-sama, ¿es apropiado...? –preguntó a su vez la chica, ruborizándose completamente.

Takeda giró un poco la cabeza para ver al señor de Echigo, que permanecía a su lado.

–Por supuesto que lo es... Tú eres la persona de mi entera confianza, Kasuga... –sonrió Uesugi, con su rostro lleno de infinito afecto.

La joven tan sólo ahogó una exclamación, completamente extasiada.

–¡Sí, Kenshin-sama! ¡Estaré gustosa de servirles donde deseen!

Al Tigre no le quedo más que sonreír resignado, pues era la misma Kasuga quien decidía cargar con esa pena en su espalda.

–Entonces hemos de pedirte algo egoísta y repentino... Nos marcharemos lo más pronto posible, deberás decir adios.

–¿Ya...? –susurró ella, frunciendo el ceño de su precioso rostro.

–No me gustan las despedidas, prefiero retirarme en silencio ahora que los demás tienen sus manos ocupadas...

–Pero... Tigre, ¿y... y Sasuke? –preguntó Kasuga, conteniendo el impulso del llanto.

–Sasuke... No deseo verle triste por mi causa, sé que el muchacho vendría si se lo pidiera, pero quiero que viva... Ya le he exigido demasiado y quitado muchos años de su preciosa vida.

La rubia contuvo un sollozo.

–Puedo... ¿Puedo al menos despedirme yo de él? –pidió con timidez.

–Por supuesto, como dije antes... lo que decidas de ahora en adelante queda en ti... Tú eres una persona libre.

–Entonces... Denme... Denme un momento, por favor...

La espía dejó la casita y se internó en el bosque, sacando el celular y conectando una llamada que quizás sería la última de su vida.

–¡... del otro lado! –logró escuchar ella que gritaba el muchacho del otro lado de la línea, antes de contestar propiamente más cerca del teléfono–. ¿Hola?

–Sasuke...

–¡Kasuga! –reconoció él, completamente animado–. ¿Dónde estás? He tratado de localizarte como loco... Debes conocer mi nuevo hogar, es... increíble.

–Sasuke, escúchame...

–¿Pasó algo? –la voz del muchacho cambió drasticamente de su animado discurso a un susurro serio.

–Sasuke, yo... –las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero la joven trató de contenerlas lo más que pudo–. Sasuke, debo irme... Tengo que... –sollozó dolorosamente–. Ya no... Ya no te veré más...

En cuanto el chico había escuchado su voz seria, se había dirigido a un lugar más tranquilo de donde estaba. Para cuando escucho esas últimas palabras, se apoyó en un muro, sintiendo que las piernas de pronto no podían con su peso.

–¿Por qué...?

–Kenshin-sama... se irá... –Kasuga había hecho lo mismo, apoyándose contra un árbol, ya sin poder controlar sus lágrimas–. Y yo debo ir con él... Quiero ir con él...

–Oyakata-sama también se va... –el muchacho sonrió tristemente y poco a poco se deslizó por el muro hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas cerca del pecho–. Entonces... Esto es un adiós...

A travez de la línea, la rubia podía escuchar su respiración pesada; hasta que se vio interrumpida cuando volvió a hablar el espía.

–Sabes... Siempre pensé que las despedidas son innecesarias, uno debe ir a donde el corazón le dicta, pero... Gracias... –su voz se quebró en un contenido sollozo–. Jamas te habría perdonado que me abandonaras sin más...

–¡Sasuke...! –lloró ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza–. ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Cómo podría dejarte sin más? ¡Eres realmente un tonto! –se limpió los ojos con la manga de la chaqueta–. Quisiera... haber podido verte una vez más...

–A mi también me habría gustado... –Sarutobi rió suavemente y continuó–. Sabes... Desde que eramos unos renacuajos... Siempre quise decirte algo.

Kasuga se quedó en silencio, mirando a un punto ausente.

Tragando saliva, Sasuke se animó a continuar, pues quizá no habría un después.

–Yo quiero... Pensaba, que si alguna vez vivía una vida normal... Me hubiese gustado que fueras mi mujer...

La rubia se ruborizó hasta la frente, quedándose sin respuesta por largos segundos.

–Sasuke... Tú...

–Toda la vida... –el joven no dijo aquellas palabras, pero deseaba que ella entendiera que siempre la querría–. Espero que seas muy feliz, Kasuga... Por favor, cuida bien de Oyakata-sama...

Kasuga hizo un puchero.

–¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ¿Qué crees, que soy como tú?

–No, sé que eres mucho mejor... La mejor.

–Sasuke...

–B-Bueno... El danna me llama, debo irme... –mintió Sarutobi, limpiando las pesadas lágrimas que manchaban su cara–. No te olvides de mí.

–¡Sasuke...! ¡Te qui...

Pero el sonido de la comunicación cortándose detuvo las palabras de la joven.

Por más difícil que fuera, el muchacho estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas, a que la gente se marchara de su vida... Por lo que supo poner un frente fuerte y continuar trabajando, aún había mucho que hacer y sabía que cuando Sanada supiera que el Tigre se había ido, necesitaría de su apoyo.

Sanada... Sanada Yukimura crecía, ya no era el mismo. Sasuke había podido verlo en su cara... La ingenuidad de ese muchacho había sido borrada de un plumazo, pero en su rostro sobrevivía la inocencia natural de su personalidad. El espía se mordió los labios, frunciendo el ceño apenas.

–¿Sasuke?

La voz de Yukimura lo había sacado de un ensueño.

–Danna... –sonrió el espía–. Pasa de la hora de comida, ¿quiere descansar un rato?

–Sasuke... ¿Estás bien? Estás... –la mano del joven se acercó al rostro del otro–. Estás llorando...

Sarutobi ahogó un sollozo y lentamente puso una de sus manos sobre la de su nuevo señor, sorprendido de encontrar aún húmedas sus mejillas.

–No es... nada...

–Puedes decírmelo...

–Lo sé... –sonrió el otro, soltando lentamente la mano de su señor–. Sé que puedo confiarle mi vida a usted, danna... Pero es un día muy bonito, dejemos estas cosas para otra ocasión, ¿sí?

Yukimura asintió con la cabeza, con un semblante triste. No pasaría mucho hasta que comenzara a preguntar por su mentor...

A varios kilómetros de Kai, el barrio de Oushuu también se encontraba en reconstrucción, aunque la casona de los Date no había sufrido daño alguno.

Masamune se hallaba de pie, en el estudio de su padre, mirando por la ventana. La luz de la mañana hería su ojo cansado, pero su postura era firme. Tenía los brazos detrás de la espalda y las manos unidas.

Con pasos tranquilos, silencioso, temiendo romper el hilo de pensamientos profundos que su señor parecía mantener, Kojuurou dejó una tacita de café en el amplio escritorio de madera oscura y sonrió cuando, por un momento, el reflejo de la luz de la ventana le hizo ver la silueta de Terumune en su señor; para después demostrarle que había sido algo falso, Masamune era mucho más alto...

Un digno descendiente.

–Kojuurou –llamó suavemente el amo.

–Masamune-sama –respondió el sirviente.

Masamune se giró apenas y vio la taza de café. Arrancándose de la ventana, se sentó en el mullido sillón y tranquilamente comenzó a beber su café.

–Gracias.

Katakura asintió con la cabeza y estaba por retirarse, pero se detuvo cerca de la puerta.

–Masamune-sama... ¿Ha decidido qué hacer ahora que Tokugawa tomó el poder?

–Lo que podíamos hacer por el chico, ya lo hicimos... Le enseñamos a valerse por sí mismo, le entregamos toda nuestra información... Los barrios son suyos ahora, no tenemos nada más que nos ate a esta ciudad.

El adulto asintió, un tanto... perplejo.

–Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que desea que hagamos ahora?

El Dragón sonrió tristemente, mirando el contenido de la taza que sostenía con la mano.

–Creo que... ya es hora de que dejemos de ser un "nosotros"...

Kojuurou apretó la mandíbula y parpadeó pesadamente. Sabía que ver volar a las crías fuera del nido era difícil, pero nunca imaginó que tanto... Después de todo, él había sido quien siempre había estado a su lado, a cada paso.

–Mi señor está listo para volar libremente... Me alegra... haber podido acompañarlo hasta aquí.

Masamune se dobló sobre sí mismo, dejando la taza sobre el escritorio. Apoyando los codos sobre las piernas, escondió el rostro tras las manos y tragó muy duro para contener el impulso que amenazaba su único ojo.

–Kojuurou... –susurró, ahogando un sollozo.

En lugar de una respuesta, Masamune pudo sentir unos brazos fuertes estrechándolo con firmeza, con el infinito cariño con el que siempre lo habían hecho en el pasado.

Sus brazos largos se aferraron a la espalda ancha que lo había protegido, abrazaron a aquel hombre que conocía todo su ser, el único que jamás le había fallado, el que le había sido incondicional.

–¡Kojuurou...! –sollozó de nuevo el Dragón, ahogado por el llanto.

Tras unos minutos de consideración, donde el mismo Kojuuro pudo contener el exceso de sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse, éste pudo hablar de nuevo.

–No creo en las despedidas... Así que... no importa el día, no importa el año, la hora... Kojuurou siempre estará para usted.

–Lo sé... –susurró Date, limpiándose el ojo sano con el dorso de la mano–. Lo sé... Pero ya es tiempo de que crezca... y empiece a valerme por mí mismo...

–Hace tiempo que lo ha venido haciendo... Sabía que usted haría grandes cosas... –el llamado Ojo Derecho del Dragón se apartó lentamente, limpiando de su rostro una única lagrima para luego sonreír al muchacho... No, al hombre que llevaba ahora la batuta de los Date–. Su padre... habría estado muy orgulloso.

El Dragón desvió la mirada.

–Si soy algo hoy, es por ti.

–¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? –preguntó la suave voz del hombre detrás de las rejas.

–Sabes que no...

–¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que busca el perro de los Date aquí? –aun en la peor de las situaciones, no dejaba de mostrarse como el orgulloso ser que siempre había sido.

–No lo sé... –una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en la cara del tuerto, aún lleno de moretones y heridas–. Será mejor que me vaya –admitió, dando media vuelta.

–¿Por qué no me mataste, Motochika?

La pregunta detuvo al visitante.

–No pude... No quise... No fui capaz... Escoge la que más te guste.

–Yo creo que aún sigues atado a mí... –susurró la voz grave, mientras sus ojos pardos se estrechaban levemente.

–Para qué negarlo... Aunque amo al Dragón, por alguna razón aún sueño con aquellos días en la playa –el toque nostálgico en las palabras del Demonio le daba un aura triste–. Debe odiarme... Me interpuse entre su arma y tú...

–Toda tu existencia gira a mi alrededor... No quieres admitirlo, pero es la verdad... así como la mía tampoco tiene sentido si no estás tú... –Mouri se puso de pie y se acercó a los barrotes, agarrándose suavemente con sus manos delgadas–. Me detestas, y no puedes sacarme de ti...

–Sabes, siempre pensé que era mi destino morir en tus manos.

Esas mismas manos blancas lo agarraron fuertemente por el cuello, atrayendo su rostro a las columnas de acero.

–Oh, créeme que lo haría... –espetó el líder de Aki, echando su aliento perfumado en la cara de Chousokabe. Su rostro estaba magullado, pero no perdía su orgulloso porte–. Te estrangularía hasta que exhalaras tu último suspiro...

–Extrañamente... Es el final que deseo... –el hombre de cabellos blancos cerró su único ojo, apoyando la frente en los fríos barrotes.

–Debiste quedarte conmigo... como estuvo decidido desde un principio... –Motonari lo soltó, retrocediendo en la celda y dándole la espalda–. Si quieres esto... ¿Por qué intentaste huir? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste a invocar mi ira, yendo con ese mocoso de los Date?

–Ya te lo dije... Lo amo.

–Tú no puedes amar a nadie.

–Quizás tengas razón, quizás todo sea sólo un juego para no estar solo, el deseo de sentirme atado a algo... O quizás sea lo que quieres creer...

–¿Atarte a algo? –Mouri se giró para mirarlo, con una expresión de molestia y desconcierto en el rostro–. Desde que te conozco intentaste escapar... jamás quisiste complicar tu libertad...

–Me cansé de eso... –el otro levantó los hombros, con un gesto despreocupado en la cara–. No lo sé... Me aterra despertarme un día y no sentir nada... No sentir más lo que me provoca besarlo, no recordarte a ti... A veces pienso que un día me marcharé para perderme en la nada...

El de cabello castaño lo miró fijamente.

Chousokabe guardó silencio un minuto entero, sintiéndose pequeño bajo esa fuerte mirada, como si Mouri pudiera verlo todo a través de él.

–Tal vez tengas razón y soy incapaz de amar, pero... ¿No somos iguales en ese aspecto?

–Nunca te amé. De eso estoy seguro.

Como sacudido por su propia confesión, Motonari retrocedió hasta apoyarse en la pared oscura.

–Creí que nunca diría esto en voz alta... que sólo era un pensamiento que rondaba mi mente inquieta... Pero siempre sentí que quería hacerlo, que quería quererte, y nunca me lo permití –admitió al fin, inclinando la cabeza y ocultando su rostro detrás de la suave cortina marrón de su cabello.

Motochika le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

–Yo sí lo hice... Y quizás aún lo hago –confesó, antes de llegar al acceso de las celdas y pedir al guardia que lo dejara salir.

Motonari se deslizó hasta quedar sentado, abrazándose las rodillas. La muerte de su hermano, las traiciones que había cometido, el ojo que le había quitado a Motochika... ¿Por qué habían sido? ¿Qué fin había obtenido con todo aquello? Todo el poder que había acumulado se había evaporado en un instante. El miedo era lo único que le había quedado, el terror de la incertidumbre de no saber si viviría o moriría, pero Motochika le había regalado la vida... Incluso después de todo lo que había hecho, Motochika lo había salvado.

–No lo entiendo –murmuró el hombre, golpeando el suelo con su puño.

Motochika salió de la estación de policía y caminó despacio, sin prisa, por la calle soleada. Era muy temprano y los negocios apenas comenzaban a abrir, aunque en la ancha avenida aún quedaban señales de la guerra que había tenido lugar pocos días antes.

El Demonio del Oeste se detuvo, sacando un cigarrillo maltrecho de su bolsillo. Lo encendió y fumó parsimoniosamente, dejando que el humo se perdiera lentamente en el aire.

–Y ahora... ¿qué? –se dijo, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre los labios y guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El camino estaba delante de él, extendiéndose como una cinta que subía y bajaba y se curvaba en infinitas direcciones.

–Hasta que llegue a una nueva encrucijada... –susurró, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.


	36. Epílogo

Tal vez fuera por mero capricho, o quizás un recordatorio de sus propias decisiones, pero ciertamente el haberse ido a resdir frente al edificio más simbólico en los Estados Unidos era la clase de lujo que sólo Date Masamune podía pensar en darse.

Pasear por aquel lugar ya no le traía los amargos recuerdos de su infancia; había ido allí con la resolución de empezar una nueva vida y, por lo que parecía, estaba lográndolo.

Se detuvo, fumando ausentemente un cigarrillo. El sol estaba alto, pero era invierno y el aire se sentía frío. Había nevado hacía poco y aún debía tener cuidado al caminar para no resbalarse.

Cuando miraba atrás, le resultaba extraño poder disfrutar de tanta paz luego de haberse marchado de Japón, como si al haberse despedido de su ojo derecho hubiese cortado el último lazo, bueno o malo, de su caótica infancia.

–Kojuurou...

Todavía, a veces, extrañaba su presencia, lo cálido de sus manos. Kojuurou jamás había estado frío, ni siquiera en los días más helados. Su mirada era cálida, su cuerpo lo entibiaba cuando lo abrazaba cuando era un niño. Pero tenía que crecer en algún momento... ya no dependía de nadie más... No, nunca más.

Aunque los recuerdos a veces podían ser amargos, no los descartaba. Todo aquello lo habían convertido en lo que ahora era, y bueno... Sería un error decir que realmente había cortado de tajo su relación con el pasado; aunque, propiamente dicho, parecía que era esa memoria la que se aferraba a él.

No había podido huir de él, no habría podido ni aunque quisiera. Porque aunque no lo diría jamás, al menos no con esas palabras, amaba profundamente a aquel hombre que no lo había abandonado ni cuando había decidido dejar su país natal.

Lo que debía haber sido una despedida se convirtió en una promesa silenciosa, como diez años atrás... Aunque esta vez el Demonio no pretendía esperarlo, para sorpresa del propio Masamune había abordado el mismo avión, sin boleto de regreso.

–¡¿Estás loco?! –le había dicho, cuando se había repuesto de la sorpresa–. Ni siquiera hablas bien el inglés...

–No lo necesito –fue su simple respuesta, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento para el largo viaje–. Lo único que me interesa de América esta a mi lado y habla mi idioma.

–Eres un idiota... –refunfuñó el Dragón, sin poder creer la situación en la que estaban. Sin embargo, en el fondo, se sentía aliviado. Se sentía tranquilo al saber que no iba a estar solo; pues el mayor obstáculo de su vida había sido, y siempre sería, el sobrellevar la soledad. Pero no le importaba admitir que era débil si con ello podía tener a su lado al hombre que había marcado su vida.

–You're late! –fue la queja que hizo a Masamune volver al presente mientras llegaba a donde Motochika le esperaba–. ¿Cómo dices cuando te deben compensar? –agregó el de cabello cano, tratando de recordar las breves lecciones de inglés a las que se sometía con Date.

–"You'll have to make it up", ya te lo había explicado... Me pides muy seguido que te compense... –sonrió seductoramente el de cabello castaño, tras cerrar la puerta del departamento.

–Lo justo es lo justo –respondió el otro, con una sonrisa voraz, dejando de lado lo que hacía para abrazar al Dragón cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Casi sin proponérselo, Masamune se alejó lo suficiente como para estar cara a cara y lo besó profundamente, casi románticamente.

Cada fibra del cuerpo de Chousokabe vibró tras eso, quizá Date no era de los que ponían en palabras o actos obvios sus sentimientos, pero en ocasiones cómo ésas sólo bastaba una caricia para que Motochika pudiera sentir por todo su ser el porqué había decidido seguir a ese hombre, sin importar nada más.

–Es temprano... ¿Qué milagro te despertó?

–Tenía frío y me di cuenta que la cama estaba vacía –dijo el Demonio, encogiéndose de hombros para luego besar su nariz–. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

–Sí... Salí tan apresurado que se me olvidó tomar siquiera un café.

El Dragón se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre una silla, siguiéndolo hasta la cocina.

Chousokabe recalentó el café y preparó algo raáido para el castaño, para luego tirarse en una silla; bostezando, siempre a su lado.

–Qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo... –murmuró Date, mirando por la ventana–. Cuatro años...

–Demasiado rápido... –afirmó el de cabello claro, guardando silencio luego por varios segundos–. ¿No te arrepientes?

–¿Por qué debería? No es como si no estuviese haciendo lo que quiero. Soy libre... al fin.

Chousokabe lo miró largamente, con media sonrisa en la cara, antes de pararse detrás de la silla del otro para abrazarlo con suavidad, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y besando su piel.

–Un dragón libre... jeh... Me alegra haber vivido lo suficiente para verlo.

–No lo habría logrado sin ti... –murmuró Date con su voz ronca.

–Lo habrías hecho, sé que sí, pero... –haciendo el abrazo más apretado, Chousokabe murmuró en su oído–. Gracias... Por haberme dejado seguirte.

–Tú te ganaste ese lugar –susurró el castaño, relajándose en ese abrazo.

En aquel instante, todo parecía tan perfecto, que creía que despertaría de ese sueño en cualquier momento.

El Demonio sonrió y, con un profundo suspiro, dejó ir un "Te amo" contra su oído antes de hacerle girar el rostro para reafirmar sus palabras con un beso.

Gimiendo sordamente con la nariz, el Dragón lo miró fijo por unos segundos.

–Nos hemos convertido en eso que siempre dijiste odiar...

Chousokabe lanzó una carcajada cuando lo dejó ir para tomar un cigarrillo.

–No soy de la clase que niega lo que dice, pero me comeré esas palabras... Esto que somos... Me hace feliz.

–Feliz... Creí que nunca podría sentirme de esa manera.

–No existe tal cosa como el sufrimiento eterno.

–Tal vez, pero sí existen las personas que entorpecen su camino todo el tiempo... o que lo ven entorpecido por otros –analizó el Dragón, levantándose de la silla.

Chousokabe consumió una larga cantidad de su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo. Lentamente soltó el humo, tratando de dejar atrás los recuerdos de su antigua vida.

–Somos afortunados entonces...

Date tomó su taza y la lavó despacio bajo el agua fría del grifo.

–Hoy me acordé de Kojuurou...

–Oh... –al albino a veces le daba miedo preguntar algunas cosas, temía que Date quisiera volver. Después de todo, no era tan fácil dejar todo lo que se ama... Él mismo lo había sentido con quienes cuidaron de él en aquel bar–. ¿Lo extrañas?

–Sí y no –respondió ausentemente el de cabello oscuro–. Digamos que era hora de que hiciera las cosas por mí mismo, pero a veces echo de menos sus consejos.

–Entiendo –sonrió aliviado el otro, dejando todo de lado para abrazar por la espalda a su compañero, distrayéndolo con besos en el cuello–. Es un bonito día para estas pláticas melancílicas... –dijo, entre beso y beso.

–Te diría de ir a caminar pero me congelé el trasero allá afuera...

–Hmm... ¿tal vez debería arreglar eso? –dijo en broma el Demonio, pellizcando su trasero con una mano, manteniendo su sonrisa mientras besaba el cuello del Dragón.

–Oye, oye, aún me estoy recuperando del baile que me diste anoche... No es bueno que tengamos sexo cuando has bebido, no te mides nada –protestó Masamune, arrugando la nariz.

–Oh, vamos... Yo no fui el que se me trepo a las piernas besándome de esa manera... No soy de piedra ¿sabes? –fueron las felices quejas de su antiguo sirviente, aunque detuvo su jugueteo para abrazarlo–. Vuelve a la cama conmigo... No puedo dormir cuando te vas tan temprano.

–Esta noche tenemos trabajo –dijo el Dragón, muy serio.

Motochika suspiró, derrotado, y asintió, había cosas que nunca cambiarían, no importaba en qué parte del mundo se encontraran.

–Quiero una buena recompensa después de esto, jefe –dijo el Demonio, caminando a la habitación para vestirse.

–Ya lo veremos... Si no me ensucias la ropa, quizás la tengas.

–Hecho –accedió el otro con una sonrisa furtiva. Siendo tan simple como era, era sencillo motivarlo.

Incluso si su "situación" profesional lo ameritaba, Motochika se sentía incómodo vistiendo un traje, por lo que usaba sus mismos viejos jeans y una chaqueta grande para protegerse del frio... Y, como siempre, casi babeando al ver a Masamune tan bien vestido. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, su perfil más se parecía al del imponente Terumune.

–¿Qué tanto miras? –preguntó el Dragón, mientras conducía tranquilamente al caer la noche, percatándose de que el Demonio tenía el único ojo clavado en él.

–Si no fuera tan importante llegar temprano, te comería en este instante... –sonrió burlonamente el otro.

Masamune hizo un ruido ronco con la nariz al reírse.

–De verdad piensas con la entrepierna, eh.

–Pff... Sabes que sólo juego –riendo animadamente, el copiloto posó la mano sobre la rodilla de su amigo por un segundo–. Además, tú eres el cerebro aquí, yo sólo los músculos... Eso dijeron la otra noche, ¿no? –tras todo ese tiempo, aún le parecía un tanto complicado el inglés al albino; aunque no le molestaba, realmente no le importaba que pensaran que el sólo era el sujeto grande que cuidaba del "asiático".

–No, dijeron que tú eras el cuerpo que ejecutaba mis órdenes. Vaya, realmente no entiendes nada de las frases hechas, ¿eh? –sonrió Date, deteniéndose en un semáforo y mirándolo con cierta dulzura–. Voy a tener que insistir más con las clases.

–Ahh... Maldita sea, ya puedo comprar mis cigarrillos, con eso basta –bromeo Motochika, aunque si quería dar la talla como su compañero–. Mañana me compraré un diccionario, muchas palabras me confunden.

–Mejor no hables con nadie, yo te traduciré... –y el Dragón soltó una carcajada que hirió cómicamente el orgullo de su guardaespaldas.

Cruzando los brazos, el Demonio regresó la mirada al camino sonriendo irónicamente. Ese idiota siempre parecía tener la mano más alta.

El lugar donde ejecutarían sus habilidades no era muy diferente a los otros donde habían estado en Japón. La única diferencia entre las pandillas americanas y las japonesas era que las americanas contaban con un aire muy poco secreto. La yakuza era casi de la realeza, comparada con la habladuría de los pandilleros americanos. La verdadera mafia americana casi nunca salía a la luz; pero los que daban un paso al frente para representarla no provocaban más que lástima a ojos del Dragón. Él había crecido en un mundo mucho más esquivo, disimulado y enriquecedor que aquél.

Era casi insultante el tener que medirse con "vagos" de ese calibre; pero ambos sabían que su nombre no valía en estas calles, que poco a poco debían ganarse su lugar, y ambos estaban confiados en lograrlo sin duda alguna.

–Sólo es cobrar un dinero y nos marchamos. Detesto estos callejones malolientes... –masculló Masamune, bajando del coche y poniéndose sus guantes de cuero oscuro.

Motochika cubrió su cabeza del frio con un gorro morado y bajó tras su líder, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

–¿Sabes? Hay algo que me gusta de los americanos... –observó el Demonio, mientras esperaban a que les abrieran la puerta–. Cuando hablan de dinero, se trata de dinero... Detestaba recoger chiquillas a cambio de dinero...

–¿Y cuándo hiciste eso? –preguntó Date, mirándolo de reojo.

–Antes de que regresaras a Japón... Mucha gente le debía dinero a la región de Aki... –respondió el otro, evitando mencionar el nombre de los Mouri.

–Así que Mouri además de una perra celosa y manipuladora era un secuestrador... Mira de qué cosas se entera uno –comentó el de cabello castaño, con expresión de suficiencia.

–Todos los Mouri, en ese tiempo trabajaba para Okimoto... –tratando de restarle importancia, el cano se encogió de hombros–. Al parecer no es buen negocio si tienes que pagarle a las chicas.

Y los padres las daban sin pensarlo dos veces si no tenían el dinero para pagar sus deudas.

–Al menos las tenían bien alimentadas, quiero creer...

–Supongo, deben verse lindas en el escenario –aclarándose la garganta, Motochika cambió el tema–. Entonces... ¿Lo golpeo si no paga? O ¿lo apaleo y luego le cobramos?

–Déjame hablar a mí... –murmuró Masamune, llamando a la puerta con varios decididos golpes de sus nudillos.

Un sujeto desgarbado, con actitud desganada, entreabrió la puerta.

–¿Quién vive? –preguntó, escrutando a los dos que aparecieron frente a él, de apariencia tan notablemente extranjera.

–Venimos a hablar con tu jefe. Hay una deuda que saldar –dijo Date, con su mejor inglés.

El otro sólo observó al sujeto para asegurarse de que no intentara nada extraño. De cualquier manera, la mitad de lo que dijeran escapaba de su entendimiento.

–Entras tú solo –dijo el muchachito, que empezaba a abrir la puerta.

–Nada de eso. Mi guardaespaldas viene conmigo –declaró Date, firme.

–No podemos tener testigos –susurró el joven.

–No habla inglés. No entenderá nada de lo que digas.

El sujeto le lanzó una mirada desconfiada al matón más alto y, bufando molesto, abrió la puerta para ambos.

Al ingresar, Masamune tuvo que cubrirse la nariz. Aquello era evidentemente una pequeña fábrica casera de drogas y los hedores pestilentes de las varias sustancias que se cocían a fuego lento allí frente a él se esparcían por todo el lugar.

–No respires nada de esto –ordenó a Motochika en japonés, luego volvió a dirigirse en inglés al que les había abierto la puerta–. ¿Dónde está tu jefe? Llévanos con él.

El hombre los escaneó cuidadosamente y luego de unos segundos los llevó desconfiadamente a una habitación en la parte de atrás, donde un hombre de mediana edad contaba billetes con un arma amenazante sobre el escritorio.

–Buenas noches –saludó Masamune, dejándose caer sin cuidado en el largo sillón frente a la mesita donde el sujeto efectuaba su tarea. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas con actitud desafiante, mientras Motochika se paraba al lado del asiento con las manos a la espalda y las piernas muy separadas.

–¿Qué quieren? –fue la seca respuesta del "jefe", que sólo les dedicó una mirada, tomándolos como a un par de chiquillos extranjeros que quieren jugar en las grandes ligas.

–Venimos a cobrar lo que le debe a Harry Manback –sonrió Masamune.

–¡Ha! ¿Y mando a un par de mocosos a cobrarme? Díganle a Harry que venga él mismo... Si es que le interesa.

–Vaya, estar cerca de los treinta nos convierte en mocosos... –rió Date, con voz dulce, haciéndole un comentario en japonés a Chousokabe, quien rió a su vez.

La ignorancia respecto al idioma de los cobradores irritó en sobremanera al hombre, en especial al verlos reír, por lo que posó su mano de manera amenazante sobre su arma aunque no la tomó.

–No me importa quiénes cree que son, si Harry quiere su dinero, que venga él mismo... No tengo tiempo para estos jueguitos.

–Señor, Manback nos contrató para hacer un trabajo y no somos conocidos por decepcionar a nuestros clientes –dijo Masamune, descruzando las piernas y transformando su semblante complaciente en uno duro y frío–. El dinero, por favor.

Quizá el idioma no fuera su fuerte; pero su acompañante, al ver el cambio en Masamune, adoptó la misma posición amenazante hacía el deudor.

Durante varios minutos hubo una gran tensión en el aire. El sujeto no se movía, pero el sudor comenzaba a correr por su rostro. Masamune se mantenía imperturbable, como había aprendido de su padre: un muro inquebrantable, un rostro que sólo expresaba que quienes lo mirasen debían sentir miedo, y mucho.

Era molesto para los americanos tener que lidiar con extranjeros, así que cuando estos lideres déspotas cambiaban su semblante de trato con un mensajero al del trato con un igual, era una victoria para sus egos, más que para su reputación.

Bajo aquel duelo de miradas, por un momento el deudor sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Un atisbo de miedo se asomó, pero trató de guardar las apariencias. Bufó molesto y abrió su cajón para dejar caer sin cuidado alguno un fajo de billetes.

–Cuéntalo si quieres, no voy a darles ni un dólar más.

Date levantó la ceja de su único ojo en una expresión de arrogancia. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó el fajo, comenzando a contarlo con denodada lentitud.

–Creo que, hasta ahora, éste es el que peor huele –dijo a Motochika, en japonés y con tono duro. Para su anfitrión, al desconocer el idioma, cualquier discurso sonaba ofensivo y arrogante.

El albino le dedicó una mirada a su anfitrión y dejó ir una risilla burlona.

–Y al que más has asustado.

–¿De veras? –preguntó el Dragón, con una expresión de indiferencia–. Está todo –asintió, en inglés–. Señor, muchas gracias por su cooperación –añadió, poniéndose de pie–. Un placer.

–Conocen la salida –fue la respuesta amarga, junto con una maldición entre dientes a los "asquerosos chinos".

–Oh, y por cierto... –murmuró Masamune, mirándolo por sobre su hombro antes de salir–. Somos japs, no chinks.

Aquella aclaración hizo que el deudor se contrajera de temor una vez más.

Chousokabe le sonrió a Masamune, entendiendo la aclaración, y abrió la puerta para su líder, siguiéndolo a un paso por detrás en caso de que al otro sujeto se le ocurriera alguna idea estúpida. Con el tiempo había notado que negociar con americanos no era tan "derecho" como hacerlo con su propia gente. Aunque Masamune tenía sus trucos y ese porte hacía que rara vez alguien intentara meterse con ellos luego de los cobros.

–¿A donde vamos ahora? –preguntó a Date, ajustándose la chaqueta cuando salieron de nuevo al frío.

–Era lo único para hacer hoy. No veremos a Manback hasta mañana –comentó, subiendo al coche–. Y no sé si me estoy poniendo viejo o qué, pero realmente... sólo siento deseos de volver a casa.

–Sabes lo que te espera en casa... Diría que eres medio ninfómano –se carcajeó el otro mientras lo seguía al auto, suspirando cómodamente cuando encendieron la calefacción.

–Estoy cansado... –susurró Masamune, quedándose muy quieto con las manos sobre el volante.

Después de unos instantes, Motochika posó su mano sobre la rodilla del castaño.

–Oye, estoy bromeando... –murmuró para atraer su atención y le sonrió con cariño, como solo podía sonreírle a él–. Vamos a casa.

A veces tenía esos ataques de melancolía, a veces resultaba difícil saber qué pensaba. Masamune era una persona discreta, taciturna, y en Estados Unidos se había vuelto aún más reservado. Sus propios asuntos eran un secreto para todos los demás; a veces, incluso, también para Motochika.

–¿Qué quieres cenar? Quizás podamos pasar por algo de comer primero.

–Extraño la comida japonesa... –suspiró el Demonio–. ¿Sushi?

–Bien, pero habrá que encontrar a un chef japonés.

Date condujo por la ciudad, buscando con la mirada algún restaurante que le diera indicios de que al menos el cocinero sería oriental.

Pararon en un local decorado en rojo y negro, el Dragón echó una mirada dentro y vio que varios de los empleados eran japoneses.

–Podría ser aquí. ¿Para llevar?

–Sí, me estoy congelando el trasero...

Ambos entraron y la anfitriona del restaurante, una chica de rasgos orientales y perfecto atuendo que imitaba a un kimono, les echó una mirada.

–Buenas noches –saludó en un perfecto inglés.

–Estamos a su cuidado –respondió Masamune, en japonés, para sorpresa de la muchacha, cuya mirada se iluminó.

–¡Clientes nativos! –exclamó, y a partir de allí toda la charla transcurrió en japonés.

Era refrescante estar con su gente, Motochika podía entender ahora lo solitaria que había sido la vida para Date cuando era un niño en este país extraño. Cuando regresaron a casa, abrazó al Dragón con fuerza luego de cerrar la puerta, permaneciendo en silencio pues no tenía nada que explicar.

–Oi, Chika... –susurró, luego de unos tres o cuatro minutos así–. ¿Qué te pasa...?

–Nada, sólo recordaba... –respondió el albino, dejándolo ir lentamente, –comamos, eso se veía delicioso mientras lo empacaban.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y pronto ésta se cubrió de diferentes platos nipones. Le habían ofrecido comprar sake, a muy buen precio, pero el Dragón se había negado. No quería beber ese día.

–Sé... Sé que prometí no meterme en tus asuntos, pero... estoy contigo, sólo recuerda eso –dijo Motochika para romper el silencio.

–Hoy, hace diez años, maté a mi hermano.

Chousokabe bajó la mirada hacia su comida, perdiendo el apetito. Recordaba aquella vez cuando se lo había contado, cómo se había derrumbado en sus brazos... Le era muy delicado abordar ese tema con Masamune, nunca sabía que decir al respecto.

–¿Fuiste a visitar su tumba?

–No se me permitió asistir a su entierro y nunca pregunté dónde estaba. De todas formas, aunque lo supiera, no iría. Mi hermano y yo no teníamos ninguna conexión. Sería una hipocresía ir a presentar un respeto que no siento.

–Aún así, no te lo has perdonado...

–No es como si hubiese querido matarlo adrede... –Masamune tomó sus palillos y buscó qué comer con la mirada.

–Vale, entiendo... –Motochika se limitaba a estar a su lado cuando no entendía la complejidad de los sentimientos de su pareja. Esta vez no era diferente, se levantó por una cerveza y volvió a su lugar a la mesa.

La cena transcurrió en calma, no hablaron demasiado; no solían hacerlo cuando Date parecía estar en su humor lacónico. El Dragón limpió todo y se dirigió derecho a la cama. Parecía que esa noche no habría películas o confidencias.

Cuando la noche enfrió más, el Demonio rodó en la cama para abrazarse a la espalda tibia del otro y acarició su costado con delicadeza para no despertarlo. A veces se preguntaba si Masamune se arrepentía, si extrañaba Japón, al Tigre, a Kojuurou... Si su mente no le daba descanso por haber tomado una mala decisi{on, pero lograba sobreponerse a todas esas ideas pensando en su día a día... En que compartían su vida y en los buenos días en que al Dragón lograba vérselo feliz.

Masamune no se despertó, pero se movió en sueños. Se dio vuelta entre esos brazos, siempre más anchos que los suyos, y se acurrucó contra Motochika hablando en voz baja. No se podía distinguir lo que estaba diciendo, pero parecía angustiado.

–Tranquilo... –soltó casi en un suspiro el albino, subiendo sus caricias a sus hombros y cabello–. Todo esta bien...

Aquello noche se hizo larga. Nevó nuevamente y ambos durmieron muy próximos.

El primero en despertar fue, como siempre, Masamune. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas de nieve y el sol, frío y blanco, iluminaba todo con un fulgor fantasmal.

Su amante dormía profundamente abrazado a su cintura, sin dar señales de estar dispuesto a unirse al mundo real pronto, habiendo pasado buena parte de la noche admirando el rostro angustiado del Dragón.

Date se giró para observarlo. Aquello era irreal... Muchas mañanas que despertaba sentía que estaba en un sueño, que todo iba a evaporarse y que iba a volver a la realidad de una manera abrumadora. A veces discutían, a veces peleaban, pero los dos siempre estaban dispuestos a reconocer el error y hacer las paces. Estaban solos en Estados Unidos; pero era, en cierta forma, como siempre había sido. Ellos dos, solos contra el mundo, no era un fin, sino el inicio de algo nuevo.

No importaba mucho si llegaban muy lejos o no. El éxito nunca había sido la ambición del Dragón y no lo sería del Demonio tampoco.

Estados Unidos no era la tierra de la libertad, era una tierra de oportunidades y de fracasos. Pero estaban juntos. Y eso nunca cambiaría.


End file.
